


The Undecided Title of Sara Miller

by Shylowdeath



Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bilbo Baggins & Bofur Friendship, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Discovery, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Families of Choice, Family Secrets, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Personal Growth, Secrets, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 342,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylowdeath/pseuds/Shylowdeath
Summary: "You need to know something," said Fili, taking Sara's face in his large warm hands. "Whether or not you ever find your family, you have me. Even if the Valar take you away tomorrow Sara, I will always be your brother. I want you. Mahal, I'm going to fight Thorin for you, but even if I lose, you are always my sister. I would sooner stop being a dwarf than stop being your brother."Can going caving land you in a hobbit pantry? That's what happened to Sara Miller. Taken from the 21st century, she must navigate through middle-earth to find a way back home, but to do so she will have to understand why the Valar have sent her; something even Gandalf does not know. Enter 12 dwarves and a surly dwarf king who is determined to take back his home in Erebor, even if, to get Gandalf's help, he must allow this girl and a hobbit to come with him. The gray wizard could have no way of knowing just how right he was when he said there was more to Sara then meets the eye, more even it would seem than she knew. Sara is familiar with Middle Earth but has never read The Hobbit, so has no idea what is in store for her and this group of dwarves as they embark on their quest.Yes that is the real title.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Character(s)
Comments: 357
Kudos: 380
Collections: The best of self inserts and Oc stories





	1. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara is very lost.

Sara was lost and she knew it. The cave was cold, wet, and drippy; her socks squelched uncomfortably inside her hiking boots. She knew she should have brought the string to mark her path as she went, but the reviews online had said that it was simple to get to the Glittering Caverns. Keep going straight it had said, don't take any offshoots it had said, the path was clearly marked by arrows it had said. So much for online reviews, she thought. The so-called reviews had also said that the caverns were about two and a half hours into the cave, and she had been inside now for five. She definitely should have been there by now. Not only that, but somewhere along the way the spray painted arrows on the walls had disappeared. "Well l'm screwed," she muttered quietly to herself. Sighing heavily she let her overnight camping pack slip to the ground and rummaged through the smaller pockets till she came up with an apple and a granola bar. Sitting cross-legged and leaning back against her pack she looked around the cave illuminating small patches with her headlamp. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and dripped lazily onto the rough floor which glittered back at her in the dark.

Fishing her phone out of her pocket she thumbed on her audiobook and Bluetooth settings and donned her headphones. Sara loved to listen to audiobooks and was just finishing up Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, again. She glanced at her screen and confirmed it, definitely no service, not that she had expected any. She supposed she should try doubling back the way she had come to see if anything looked familiar and try to find any markings on the walls that she had missed. It's worth a try, she thought as she finished the last few bites. She grabbed an elastic band from her pocket and pulled her shoulder length aquamarine hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of her green eyes. She heaved her pack back on her shoulders and set off in the direction she had come. An hour later showed no signs of improvement and nothing looked familiar to her as she came to a stop. There was a passage to her right and she peered inside to see if perhaps this one looked promising. She was about to continue on and had taken a few steps away when she heard a distant clatter. She froze and listened. There it was again. It was coming from the tunnel she had just turned away from. Taking a few steps into the mouth of the tunnel she thought she heard a distant muffled voice. Hoping against hope that it was indeed a voice she heard and not some animal she proceeded cautiously down the passage. She could swear she heard a voice, and her pace increased and as she rounded the next bend and then came to a dead stop.

There was a door in the tunnel. What on Earth was a door doing in the middle of a cave? And what a peculiar door it was. Where most doors were tall and rectangular this one was short and perfectly round about five feet tall with a brass knob set dead center in the red painted wood. I must have been in here longer than I thought if I'm starting to see things, thought Sara as she reached out to gingerly touch the wood. Yes, the door was solid, not a figment of her imagination and not rough as stone would have been. She rested her hand on the brass doorknob and listened. There was that voice she had heard before. It was a male voice and what sounded like the clatter of pots and pans. Maybe this person could tell her how to get out of the cave. She knocked sharply on the door.

"Hello? Is someone there? I'm lost and I can't find my way." All noise from inside immediately ceased and Sara held her breath. "Hello" she called again. No answer. She turned the knob slowly and gave the door a gentle push. It swung forward to reveal what looked like a well stocked pantry. This is so weird, thought Sara. There was no sign of another person inside, just shelf upon shelf of food all the way to the back of the small room where several large kegs stood. Sara took a few steps forward examining the contents of the shelves. She was about ten paces from the door when it slammed shut behind her. Sara's heart skipped a beat or two. There was someone in here with her. She turned and shown her headlamp back towards the round portal and then all around the room. The room really was too small to hide anyone so where was the person who had shut the door; there was no breeze this far into the mountain. She could find no one, so stepped back towards the door and was about to grab the handle when she heard the voice louder than ever before on the other side.

"Bless me, but I'm silly hearing voices that aren't there. That's what comes of putting one's afternoon tea off too long." The clatter of pans resumed. "Some nice fried eggs and tomatoes on toast would be rather nice I would say."

"Hello! Is someone there? " called Sara again. The sound on the other side of the door stopped again. This is silly, thought Sara, the only thing on the other side of that door is a tunnel in the cave. I'm imagining things again. With this thought firmly in place she took a deep breath and opened the door; but it was not the cave that greeted her when the door swung open. It was a frying pan.


	2. A Most Respectable Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara meets a most respectable hobbit.

Sara moaned and opened her eyes. Mistake. She was seeing things, she had to be. What on earth was wrong with her. Apparently, a trip to a psychiatrist was in order if she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. She was not in a cave but rather what looked to be a very homey hallway filled with nicknacks. Short cropped curly hair the color of dark honey framed a slightly plump face with wide brown eyes which gazed dumbfoundedly down at her, a frying pan held aloft poised to strike.

"Who are you?" squeaked a voice. There was a pause as a throat cleared "Who are you and what are you doing in my pantry may I ask?" Sara blinked owlishly at the face and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she took in her would be captor. He was a rather short fellow about the height of a child although his size suggested that he had more of an appetite than any child she had known. Not fat per say but definitely pleasantly plump. He wore brown trousers that cut off somewhere mid-calf suspended over a bright yellow shirt and a green button vest. There were no shoes on his feet and, Sara did a double take, his feet were covered in a thick curly hair that looked well-groomed. Sara gaped up at the little creature.

"Well?" prompted the small man again, raising his make shift weapon higher still. "Who are you and what rights do you have being in my pantry?" Sara braced her hands on the floor and pushed herself into a sitting position pulling her arms out of her backpack straps. Her head hurt as she sat forward cradling it in her hands and the little fellow took a step or two back, continuing to brandish his pan. She groaned and felt the back of her head; there was going to be a lump the size of a tennis ball. "I'll be asking you just once more before I let my pan fly," he warned. "What are you doing in my house?" Sara let her hands fall and looked up at the pan wielder, trying to ignore the lights popping in and out of her vision. One more hit with that particular pan was not advisable, she decided.

"Sara," she said weekly.

"What did you say?" he asked, startled when she finally answered.

"Sara," she said again. "My name is Sara Miller and I would very much like it if you would not whack me with that frying pan of yours again. I am seeing stars enough as it is. As to how I wound up in that room; I have not the foggiest idea. Last thing I knew, I was lost in a cave trying to find my way out and I heard a voice so I followed it hoping to find an exit; only instead of a person I ran into a door. When I opened it, I found myself in your pantry. The door closed behind me and I tried to exit back to the cave but was greeted with a frying pan to the head instead. Who on Earth lives in a cave under a mountain anyway?"

The little fellow looked slightly affronted at this. "This is not a cave, this is my smial and while it is set quite cozily into a hill, I can assure you I don't live under any mountain. No respectable hobbit would. The nearest mountain is quite a long holiday away, thank you very much." He let the pan drop slightly at the confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about? I was half a day into that cave. Of course you live in a cave under a mountain!"

Still looking a bit offended but perhaps a bit worried now that this intruder was not all together right in the head he puffed out his chest. "I do not live under a mountain. Come, I will prove it to you." He stepped back and set his pan aside. Sara got slowly to her feet and followed the little man out of the hallway and into a beautiful bright kitchen. He stepped up to the window that was streaming sunshine into the cozy room and gestured for her to take a look. Sara looked outside. No this can't be right, she thought. She had to get outside and see for herself and turning she rushed out of the kitchen in search of the door to the outside.

"Hey! Where are you going?" cried the male, and huffing he chased after her. He found her outside his front door down the steps and in the road turning this way and that. Her green eyes were filled with panic and abruptly she crouched down and hugged her knees to her chest. He felt a twinge of sympathy for this girl; she looked to have taken quite a shock. He walked up to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder and she looked up at him tears slipping down her freckled cheeks. He thought she looked very out of place with her hair the color of the turquoise gem in his grandmothers ring but still a young pretty face which was currently marred by tears. Her clothes too were unfamiliar to him. She wore trousers that seemed lumpy with the many pockets stitched onto them and a black tunic that said Gravity Falls. He thought it a very odd choice of words. Her boots too, were strange and he noted the odd footprints they left in the dust of the road.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"Where am I?" she asked him, swiping the tears from her cheek with her sleeve. He frowned at the thought of her tears. What would his neighbors say if this pretty young girl were seen crying on his front steps; his reputation as a good host would be tarnished. He freed a pocket handkerchief from his vest pocket and proffered it to her.

"Why don't you come back inside and we can discuss it over some tea?" he suggested, his stomach giving an indignant gurgle. One did not skip afternoon tea if one could help it. Sniffling and wiping her eyes with his handkerchief she nodded and stood following him back through the perfectly round door and into the kitchen. She did not, however, sit when he gestured to a chair and instead went back to the pantry and opened and closed the door several times, even going so far as to shut herself inside and repeat the process. When she opened the door again she looked about to cry and he stepped forward. "It will be alright," he said. "We will find a way to get you back where you belong." He led her back into the kitchen.

He seated her at a large table and went to retrieve his infamous pan. He reappeared, pan in hand, dragging her pack; it was almost half his size. He placed it next to her chair and went to the stove pulling bread from a box and a large red tomato from the counter. He began to slice both and after putting the slices into the now buttered pan he turned to regard his unexpected guest who was fiddling with what looked like a rather odd set of keys. She was staring at a spot in the wall, her thoughts elsewhere. The keys she had were not quite like others he had ever seen and there was an odd shaped thing that look like a silver tube hanging from the key ring. He watched her pinch the tiny tube and gasped as a tiny red dot appeared on his kitchen table. He watched mesmerized as the girl made the light dance around the table top to and fro.

"Are you a type of wizard then?" he asked.

She looked up at him coming back from her train of thought and frowned at him. "Am I a what?"

"A wizard," he repeated. "That dot you made appear on my table, is it magic?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other a bit uncomfortably.

"Haven't you ever seen a laser pointer before?" she asked looking at him a bit dubiously.

"I've never seen anything like that and I don't think anyone in these parts ever have either." He turned to flip the bread and tomatoes in the pan.

"What exactly are these parts anyway?" she asked cautiously.

"Hobbiton of the Shire; this is Bag End," he said, scooping the pan empty. "How do you take your eggs Ms Miller?" he asked reaching into a woven basket full of eggs.

"Fried thanks." She picked up the handkerchief off the table and began to worry at the corner where some letters had been embroidered trying to remember why that sounded familiar. "Hobbiton?" she asked. He nodded the affirmative, now cracking eggs in the pan. She didn't think she had ever heard of a place like that; but why did it remind her of something she felt she had forgotten. She ran her fingers over the letters and looked down at the two embroidered letter B's that stared up at her. Then it all fell into place. "I suppose if this is Hobbiton as you say and this is Bag End then that would make you Bilbo Baggins," she said with a disbelieving snort. What an absurd idea, she thought. An egg smashed on the floor and she looked up to see the little man standing frozen, his back turned to her.

There was a slight quaver in his voice as he spoke. "How did you know my name?'' he asked cautiously, slowly turning to her.

"Oh come on," she said. "I will admit that it's been a rather strange day but I'm not about to be hoodwinked into believing that I'm actually in the Shire and in Bag End of all places. Sorry, try the next window; I will take my ticket now please." Her voice, however, held an edge of panic as more and more began to come together in her mind. "If you want me to believe that you are The Bilbo Baggins you're going to have to try a bit harder short stuff."

He puffed out his chest indignantly and set a plate in front of her rather grudgingly. "It just so happens that my name is Bilbo Baggins and this is Bag End in Hobbiton of the Shire; wherever else in Middle-earth should we be. And dip me and fry me in butter if ever I tried to hoodwink anyone. I am considered quite a respectable hobbit thank you very much." With this he sat and took a rather large bite of his toast chewing and swallowing altogether too quickly. He looked up at her his eyes reproachfull , and a bit watery. "Also I'll have you know I'm considered quite tall, for a hobbit anyway. Three foot eleven is a perfectly respectable height for our kind and I don't take kindly to being called short." There was silence at the little table for a while as the two sat quietly eating.

"Really truly you are Bilbo Baggins the hobbit?" she asked meekly trying hard to accept the apparent truth. With a deep sigh, he nodded his head again in the affirmative. He reached into a jar set on the table and pulled out a cookie offering it to her as her plate was now empty. She reached out and took it turning it over and over in her hand before giving it an experimental nibble.

"Now," said Bilbo. "Tell me Ms. Miller, if you don't mind, just where do you expect to be if not in Hobbiton or the Shire?" He sat back in his chair munching his own cookie looking quite comfortable.

"I don't think we are from the same world," she said. Bilbo's hand paused on its way to his mouth. "I was lost somewhere in a cave in Kentucky."

"Where is Kentucky?" he asked, returning to his cookie. "What were you doing mucking around in a cave in the first place? Seems quite silly to go poking around in dark wet places."

"Kentucky is in the United States of America. We call our planet Earth. I was on spring break from Eastern Kentucky University and I decided to go on an overnight backpacking trip to check out a nearby cave. I got lost. I have no idea how, but the next thing I know I wound up in your kitchen with a bump the size of a goose egg on the back of my head." She looked up at him ruefully rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh I do apologize," he said rising now. "I have something that may ease the pain and stave off any headache." He set to work preparing some tea. "Truly I am sorry. We hobbits are usually quite peaceable but can be rather obstinate when defending our food or home."

Sara grabbed another cookie. "Don't worry it's okay. I've been hit harder in martial arts classes. So where is Frodo?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Bilbo, looking confused.

"You know, Frodo, your nephew," she said.

"I have no nephew by that name," said Bilbo. Sara pondered this a while. He placed some tea in front of her keeping another for himself. "Here, drink this, it should help."

No Frodo yet, she thought. Come to think of it, this Bilbo didn't look as old as he ought to. She tried to remember the Fellowship of the Ring. At the beginning of the book Bilbo was celebrating his eleventy-first birthday and Frodo his thirty third. Certainly her Bilbo was nowhere near that old. So the quest to save Middle-earth had not yet happened. Thinking of The Ring prompted her next question. "Have you gone on your adventure and found the ring yet?" she asked.

"I should say not! Hobbits don't go on adventures; nasty disturbing uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner. I should hope no one would ever catch me on one." He stopped when he noticed Sara who was giving him a rather disconcerting smirk. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said waving her hand dismissively. She may not have read The Hobbit but she could not have read and watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy without knowing that it's events could not have happened without Bilbo's little adventure.

"It's odd. You are the second person in as many days to talk of adventures," he said with a slight frown.

"Oh, and who was the other?" queried Sara.

"You know it was Gandalf the wandering wizard," he said. This was a name Sara also recognized. Gandalf had been here yesterday. "Said he was looking for someone to share in an adventure of all things" continued Bilbo. "I told him he would be hard put to find a willing soul to accompany him on an adventure in all the Shire. What's more, he seemed to think I would go with him." Bilbo gave a slight shudder. "Gave me quite a turn I must admit, but I suppose that's the nature of a wizard, popping up unexpectedly and startling people." Sara nodded her head noncommittally taking a sip of the tea which was rather good other than the slightly bitter aftertaste. "Oh no!" cried Bilbo. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" he said beginning to frantically tidy the small kitchen. He looked quite flustered.

"What's wrong Mr. Baggins?" she asked, finishing her tea and bringing her plate and cup to the sink.

"I just remembered; oh bother my poor memory!" he said, now scrubbing vigorously at the dishes. "I invited Gandalf to dinner this evening. I am not at all prepared to receive guests and dinner is no more than an hour and a half away," he said, glancing at the clock above the sink to see that it was 4:30 already. He was wringing his hands, quite agitated.

"Well what can I do to help?" Sara offered. "What needs to be done?" Bilbo was a bit reluctant to let her help stating that she was a guest. Sara countered with the argument that she was an unexpected guest and there was much too much to prepare for one person alone (for truly Bilbo have spouted off quite a list). Finally it was decided that Sara would tidy the kitchen while Bilbo saw to some of the other chores, as Sara was not familiar with the rest of the house. This she did in quick order, her many odd jobs bussing tables coming in quite handy. As she was setting the finishing touches on the table she glanced into the cookie jar and saw it to be empty. She picked up her pack and set out to find Bilbo.

"Mr. Baggins?" she called looking down the long hallway only to see him pop his head out of a door. "Where should I put my pack?"

"Second guest bedroom; fourth door on the left," he said returning to the task at hand. Sara found the room, deposited the pack on the bed, and came back to Bilbo who was finishing up in one of the three bathrooms.

"Mr. Baggins, the cookie jar on the table is empty. Would you like me to fill it?" she asked.

He stopped and frowned "Oh bother," he said. "Those were the last of them and I haven't had time to go to the bakery to get more. They are some of the best in the Shire and I am afraid the old baker guards his recipe quite jealously." He looked a little downtrodden.

"Well, I could make some if you like." offered Sara. The hobbit peered up at her.

"Do you know how to bake?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, not really. I only know the one recipe, but I am a pro at making these cookies. I used to make them with my grandmother all the time and, let's just say I've perfected this one particular recipe." He regarded her carefully.

"If you would not mind then yes that would be quite helpful," he agreed. She returned to the kitchen and soon had the dough ready, and went to find some firewood for the oven. Sara had an armful of wood and was coming back around the corner of the hobbit hole on the well worn stone path when she spotted something odd on the front door. She put the wood down and ran her fingers over the scratches in the green paint, a frown on her face. She returned to the kitchen and started a fire in the brick oven. Waiting for the wood to burn down to coals she once again found Bilbo, now dusting the sitting-room.

"Mr. Baggins, did you see the scratches on your front door?" Sara asked.

"What? Scratches on my front door? No couldn't be, I painted it just last week."

She gave a shrug. "There are scratches on it now."

He followed her back to the door in question and his agitation grew. "Confounded it all!" he said "One more thing to do and Gandalf set to arrive at any moment." He ran his fingers through his hair setting it on end making him look positively mad. There was a moment of silence as Bilbo stared at his feather duster dejectedly. "Do you have any extra paint?" asked Sara. "I can paint over it for you if you like." He looked up at her, gratitude clear on his face.

"Yes, of course, thank you Ms. Miller. Follow me, I think I put the extra paint in the storage closet by the master bedroom." He rummaged around and produced a brush and a small can of paint. They were headed back down the hall when they heard a loud knocking at the door. Bilbo gave a sigh, pressing the paint and brush into her hands, tidied himself as best he could and went to let the wizard in. Sara took the paint into the sitting room and tucked it safely out of the way on a shelf. She dusted the flour off her shirt and pants, trying to look presentable. She was a bit nervous to meet the wizard. Bilbo was right, wizards could be downright capricious, and difficult to deal with at the best of times; no matter where they were from. However, she thought, who better to help her back to her world. If not Gandalf, then who? She steeled her nerves and walked slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen ready to meet the wizard.


	3. Invasion of Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo's house is overrun.

Sara walked quietly into the kitchen but came to an abrupt halt. There was indeed someone seated at the table... but it was not Gandalf. For one thing the person at the table was too short to be the wizard and he was not dressed like one either. His appearance suggested something of a warrior if the scars on his arms were anything to go by. The top of his head was shaved smooth and marked with tattoos as were his wrists and knuckles. He had hair on the sides of his head that mixed with his impressive facial hair. If she had seen him in her world Sara would have expected him to be decked out in leather and straddling a motorcycle. His back was to her and she slowly backed out of the kitchen door and around the corner, trying to make no sound, but nearly bumping into Bilbo who had a large cooked chicken and a basket of rolls in his arms. He entered the kitchen and placed the food on the table. "I'm sorry it's not hot. I'm afraid it was not expecting guests quite yet," said Bilbo. "Is there anything else I can get for you? Would you like a drink?"

"Some ale if ya have any" said the bald-headed man reaching for the chicken and tearing off both legs.

Bilbo bobbed his head. "Certainly, one moment please." He came back through the doorway and walked past Sara who raised her eyebrows in question. He shrugged sightly and continued past her toward the pantry. Sara inched forward and peered around the corner watching the man as he ate.

"I know yer there lass. Quit skulking in the doorway and come round where I can see ya." said his gruff voice. Blushing slightly at being caught, Sara edged around the table and came to stand in front of the counter. The man eyed her cautiously, taking in her strange appearance without so much as blinking. "Well now, who might ya be? Gandalf said nothing about there being a woman involved in this business." Sara looked at the man who was watching her fidget with the zipper on her heavy cargo pants.

"Do you know Gandalf then?" she asked hopefully. "Only I really think that I must speak to him. I'm in a bit of trouble and I thought he might know how best to help me. " He reached for another biscuit, buttered it, and shoved the whole thing into his mouth watching her all the while as he chewed.

"Aye, I know him, though not well. Mind you, a wizard is just as apt to get one into trouble as out. Yer no hobbit that's for sure" He said looking her up and down. "And not a dwarf either; must be of the race of men. What's yer name lass?" he asked again, ripping another chunk of meat off the chicken.

"My name is Sara. Sara Miller," she said picking up bowl and poking at the cookie dough inside. Seeing that it was ready to be shaped she checked the oven stirring the coals. "What's your name?" she asked turning around to face him.

He stood and bowed slightly at the waist "Dwalin," he said meeting her eyes unblinking. "At your service."

"Thank you," she said, not quite sure what the correct response was. He sat down and resumed his meal as she turned to flour the counter-top. "So Mr. Dwalin, are you a hobbit?" she asked reaching for the rolling pin. She heard him snort behind her.

"I should say not lass, I am a dwarf."

"Oh," she said cutting circles in the dough. Bilbo came bustling into the kitchen carrying a tankard of ale and set it down next to Dwalin. Bilbo opened his mouth to ask a question only to be interrupted by another knock on the door. Dwalin looked expectantly at Bilbo.

"That'll be the door." said he around a bite of chicken.

Bilbo turned and went to answer the door. "That must be Gandalf now," he said from around the corner. They heard the front door open.

"Balin, at your service," said a voice. Dwalin rose from the table and went to great the newcomer. Sara heard a loud sickening thwack as she put more cookies into the oven. She turned to see Dwalin and another dwarf come into the kitchen followed by a rather confused and slightly flabbergasted Bilbo. This new dwarf looked to be older than Dwalin if the snow white beard was anything to go by.

"Ms. Miller, this here is my brother Balin, " said Dwalin to Sara.

The elder dwarf gave a little bow and said "At your service Ms. Miller." The two sat down at the table Dwalin already eating again. Turning to Bilbo Balin asked "Do you have any more of that chicken laddie? It's been a long day of travel and an ale would not be unwelcome as well."

"Of… of course," stammered Bilbo turning to fetch more food. Sara pulled another cookie sheet out and began to cut more cookies while listening to the two dwarves as they began to speak in low tones to each other in a foreign language. Bilbo returned shortly with another chicken for Balin, more biscuits, a crock of jam and another ale.

"That's the ticket laddie." said Balin. "Thank you." Bilbo retreated to the corner and sat on a stool watching the two guests looking quite uncomfortable. Switching out the now baked cookies for the newly cut ones Sara scooped the cookies onto a plate to cool and refilled the pan with more unbaked circles. She started to wash up the dishes she had used setting the unbaked circles in stacks to the side to wait for their turn in the oven. She watched Bilbo out of the corner of her eye; he looked miserable. Having finished tidying up she grabbed a now cool cookie off the plate and went to offer it to the little hobbit. He looked up at her gratefully and began to nibble. His face lit up upon tasting the small pastry as Sara turned and walked toward the sitting room intent on retrieving the paint can.

"Ms. Miller, these are wonderful!" he said beaming has he followed her down the hall, leaving the dwarves to their food. "What are they I've never had anything quite like them"

"They are called gingerbread cookies," she explained. "Please stop calling me Ms. Miller, Sara is just fine." They entered the sitting room and she grabbed the paint off of the shelf.

"But it's not proper to call a lady by her first name," said Bilbo.

"Please, Ms. Miller just makes me feel like an old woman and you wouldn't want to make a young lady feel old, now with you?" she wheedled.

"In fact I would not" he said rubbing one foot on top of the other and looking distinctly unhappy. "Very well Ms. Sara, but with one stipulation; you must call me Bilbo."

"Deal!" said Sara returning to the entryway. Her hand was poised over the handle when there was yet another loud knock at the door. Backing up so Bilbo could answer the door, she watched as the door opened, revealing two more dwarves standing side by side on the porch. They were much younger looking than the two in the kitchen. The one on the left was blond with braids and clasps in his long hair and of all things a braided mustache with beads swinging from its ends. He surveyed Bilbo with blue eyes. The other dwarf was a brunette; his hair long and loose past his shoulders in a slight wave, he seemed to lack the beard that so far had marked the other dwarves.

"Fili," said the blond with a solemn look on his face.

"And Kili," said the brunette with equal dourness; and together they executed a perfect bow, though it looked a little rehearsed to Sara. They looked up at Bilbo still bent over and their eyes slid past him to Sara. Upon spying her, their eyes widened and took on a definite spark of mischief.

"At your service" they purred in a sultry tones not breaking eye contact with Sara. Kili waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Fili winked at her. They both rose and pushed their way past a bewildered Bilbo and began to remove their traveling cloaks and weapons, dumping them into Bilbo's unsuspecting arms. Fili seemed to pull knives from every conceivable and some less conceivable place on his person; Sara lost count after seven.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." he said handing knife upon knife to Bilbo who was struggling not to drop anything. Kili wandered past Bilbo and began to scrape his boots on a rather nice looking hope chest.

"Hey!" cried the hobbit giving Kili a reproachful look. "Would you please not do that! That's my mother's Glory Box." Sara set the can of paint in a safe corner behind the door and turned to help her friend but Bilbo was already off up the hall with the dwarves belongings in his arms. Well, she thought, I can handle these two anyway. Fili and Kili we're just about to step into the hallway when she called out to them.

"Hey you two! Fred and George." she called. They paused and looked back at her confused pointing to themselves in question. "Yes, you two." she said. The dwarves in the kitchen were suspiciously quiet and Sara guessed that they were listening. She pointed at their still clad feet. "Boots off now and put them by the door; or does your mother let you walk around her kitchen with muddy boots?" Dwalin and Balin appeared in the hallway.

"Ms. Miller's right lads, lady Dis would tan yer hides if she ever caught ya doing such in her kitchen." said Balin with an amused smile. The younger dwarves turned and grumbling began to untie their boots.

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to take yours off either." said Sara staring pointedly at Dwalin and Balin's booted feet. Fili and Kili snickered as they placed their boots under the coat rack. Balin looked a bit taken aback at first but recovered quickly smiling at Sara.

"That it wouldn't lass," replied the elderly dwarf. Dwalin made a noise and Sara wasn't sure if it was a snort or chuckle.

"Thank you," said Sara a little uncertain as she patted barefoot back to the kitchen trailed by Fili and Kili. She went to the oven and swapped out baking sheets.

"Something smells good." said Fili coming up behind Sara as she moved cookies onto a plate to cool. He grabbed up two cookies before she could stop him and tossed one to Kili who caught it in one hand. Sara rolled her eyes and continued. Dwalin and Balin came padding back into the kitchen sans boots. Sara glanced over to Fili to see him popping the last of his cookie into his mouth a pleased look on his face; Kili on the other hand was turning his over in his hands looking a bit disappointed.

"What's the matter brother? Don't like your cookie?" asked Fili spotting Kili's partially eaten pastry.

"No, not really," said Kili sadly.

"Well give it to me then," said Fili taking the cookie from his brother. "Shame to let it go to waste I'd say."

"Hey lad toss us one," grunted Dwalin, and with a flourish Fili did so. It was at this moment of flying pastries that Bilbo re-entered the kitchen having changed his clothes for fresh ones. Dwalin snatched the cookies out of the air just above Bilbo's head and handed one to Balin. Bilbo looked at his shoulder and brushed the newly settled flower off with a sigh. Sara watched as Balin took a bite but then handed his cookie to Dwalin who popped into his mouth contentedly.

"Just exactly where are you from Ms. Miller?" queried Balin. "If you don't mind my asking." He had noted how out of place she looked from her attire and her unprecedented blue hair. She looked like no one he had ever seen and he was an old dwarf.

"That's a long story," hedged Sara, "and one I would rather not go into until I have spoken with Gandalf. Sorry Mr. Balin." She smiled sweetly at him and he shrugged content to let it go for now. It was quiet for a moment or two in the kitchen as Dwalin continued to eat.

"Well I feel sorry for you Kili," said Fili returning his attention to the cookies "Still more for me" he said winking at his brother who nodded in return. Fili reached for another cookie and had his hand swatted with a spatula for his trouble. "Ouch, now that wasn't very nice Ms. Miller" he said, rubbing his hand in mock agony.

"Sara, my name is Sara" she said looking back the baking sheet. Where there should have been three cookies there were none.

"Okay Ms. Sara then," said Kili. He was tossing the three missing cookies in his hand. Sara looked to Fili who now had a cookie in his hands, and back to Kili who was now only juggling two. Kili threw one to Dwalin who caught it, keeping the last in his hand.

"Hey!" Sara exclaimed. She turned to smack Kili's hand but he jumped behind Bilbo laughing as she turned back to find Fili with yet another cookie in his mouth.

"Ye may as well give it up lass," said Balin. "They have been pulling that particular stunt since before you were born I would wager." Sara scowled at the younger pair of brothers.

"Right lads." said Dwalin standing and clapping a hand on Balin's shoulder. "There's work to be done before your uncle and the others get here." He gave pointed looks to Fili and Kili. "We must make room at the table for the company."

Here Bilbo began to splutter. "Others?" he ejaculated. "Company? Just how many will be sitting at my table tonight?" he asked, but Dwalin was already in motion, not listening to Bilbo.

"Fili, Kili come we must move some of this furniture if we are to fit all around the table," said Balin. Giving and audible sigh Kili stuffed the last cookie into Bilbo's still open mouth and moved to help. Bilbo looked unhappy but ate the cookie all the same; following the elder dwarves through the doorway determined to oversee any and all moving of his household goods.

"Master Kili!" called Sara. Kili wrinkled his nose and turned to face her.

"Mistress Miller?" he said watching her wrinkled her nose in return. She held out a damp rag to him. "Please go wipe off the glory box you used for a doormat." she said, handing him the rag. Grumbling he padded out to the entryway but returned not long after cheerful enough. He handed her the rag and was about to say something, but was called back by the others. Sara switched yet another sheet of cookies and started a fire in the second and third ovens (this being a hobbit kitchen of course it had these) and went into the entryway intent on collecting a bit more firewood. She saw Balin directing Fili and Kili to move bits and pieces of furniture to and fro, and Dwalin rolling one of the kegs she had seen earlier in the pantry towards the kitchen. Bilbo could be seen worrying over the state of his house and belongings trying to get the others to be careful. Sara heard him say things like "Oh do be careful that's an old family heirloom" and "No, no, no, that chair is far too old. Not for sitting on" or "Mind the walls. Don't knock the pictures" all the while juggling an armful of empty mugs. Sara slipped outside and moments later was frowning at the scratches on the door again. I really must get this door painted, she thought. She went back to the kitchen only to have to go around the other way. The dining room was packed to the brim with several large tables pushed together and an odd assortment of chairs. Sara found Bilbo in the kitchen in a positive tizzy.

"Oh, Ms. Sara. Whatever shall I do? Dwalin in informed me that there are to be 10 more guests soon bringing the total table count to sixteen including ourselves." He was rubbing one foot over the other again. Sara had a feeling that his feet would look rather bedraggled by the end of the night.

"Well luckily I know a hobbit who keeps a well stocked pantry" said Sara smiling at him. She thought she heard him mutter something about expenses and unexpected guests and prize-winning jam under his breath. "Of course you could tell them all to leave. I mean this is your house so you would be within your rights to do so." she suggested. He looked up at her in horror.

"And be branded forever a hobbit without hospitality? No you are right; I shall simply have to grin and bare it." and with this he set about preparing mountains of food with the help of Sara who he instructed and coached along. The dwarves finished the table preparations and began to bring food from the pantry. It was a good thing Bilbo was a hobbit and a very skilled cook; for in what seemed to Sara no time at all there were six large hams, twelve chickens, two pork loins, and three large geese cooking merrily in the ovens. Trays of rolls and biscuits sat waiting for their turn in the oven and several enormous bowls of mashed potatoes (which Fili and Kili had been forced into peeling by Dwalin) sat steaming on the table. Sara had one last sheet of cookies to bake but they were set aside till the ovens were no longer filled. There were other foods as well and several that were unfamiliar to Sara. All seemed to be nearing completion, and there was a slight lull in the preparations, when Sara remembered the can of green paint once more. She had just picked up the paint and brush when there was a tremendous knocking at the door, and what sounded like several voices bickering back and forth. Bilbo came hurrying around the corner and before Sara could warn him he flung open the door and promptly disappeared under no less than five dwarves whose voices were still raised in irritation. Behind the five now trying to right themselves were three others and a tall older looking man dressed in gray traveling robes and a tall pointed hat.

"Gandalf," said Bilbo, in an exasperated tone after having found his feet again. He looked a bit crumpled.

"Ah Bilbo Baggins my dear fellow. It's not like you to leave guests waiting on the doorstep and then open the door like a popgun." said Gandalf reaching down to dust the hobbit off after having set aside his staff, cloak and hat. The eight dwarves now pressed inside and somehow in all the fray Sara found herself pushed through the still open door and out onto the steps into the fading light. Oh well, she thought. At least I can finally paint this dratted door. Coming back inside and dusting off her feet, she was pleased to spot seven new pairs of boots by the door. There should be one more not including Gandalf, she thought to herself. There was still a booted dwarf in the house and she was determined to find him.

She rounded the corner into the dining room and was met with quite a sight. A jumble of dwarves all carrying bowls of food, plates, mugs full of ale, and what looked like the rest of the food from Bilbo's pantry swarmed through the halls. Gandalf and Bilbo were in the sitting room talking; Bilbo looked like he was ready to blow a gasket as Gandalf smiled down at him. "Who is your unusual house guest Bilbo?" asked Gandalf turning to look at Sara, who had stepped into the room setting the paint can on the shelf again. Huffing slightly Bilbo replied

"Gandalf, this is Sara Miller and she has quite a tale, though it is not mine to tell." The wizard surveyed her over his lip pipe.

"Yes... I'm sure she has" he said puffing away. Bilbo caught sight of a hatted dwarf using his crocheted doilies as rags and went to try and rescue them, excusing himself hastily. "Tell me child, from where have you wandered to find yourself here in this particular hobbit a hole on the singularly eventful evening? Most curious." he said.

"I'm not from Middle-earth." Said Sara. "I am from an earth just not this one. I'm from Kentucky in the United States of America."

"Indeed," puffed Gandalf. " And just how did you make the trek across worlds Ms. Miller?" The story was quickly relayed and as Sara continue to speak the wizards eyebrows grew closer and closer together. When she spoke of the door to the pantry he insisted on seeing the door in question. Shewing a rather rotund dwarf out of the pantry and closing the door, he began to examine the round portal by the light of his staff which he had retrieved from the entryway. He muttered under his breath, studied the door frame and opened and closed the door several times. "I can find nothing of consequence. Are you sure you left nothing out of your tale?" he asked. Sara shook her head plunging her hands into her pocket only to pull out her phone in her right hand to check the time. "What is that?" ask Gandalf pointing at her right hand.

"Oh this is a phone you can..."

"Not your device." Said the wizard staring. "The mark on your hand," he said still pointing. "Oh its a birthmark." she said holding out her hand for him to see. Gandalf took her hand gently in his and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline only to crash together again. "What is it?" asked Sara sensing a change in the wizards demeanor.

"It would seem that your presence here Ms. Sara Miller, is indeed not an accident or a coincidence." He released her hand. "You are meant to be here at this particular time and place; which is something I had not anticipated. I had counted the need for Bilbo; but it seems that you are of importance to this quest as well."

"What do you mean? What quest? I can't stay here; I belong in Kentucky. School starts again in three days!" There was panic in her voice as she put the phone back in her pocket.

"Even without your strange tale, looks and stranger objects," said Gandalf. "One could not argue that you do not hail from an altogether different world. But" and he paused, looking her in the eye leaning down on his staff. "anyone who has seen that mark and understood its origins, which very few still do, could not argue that you do not belong here; though to what purpose I would not yet hazard a guess." At this Sara opened her mouth to protest but the wizard raised his hand to forestall speech. "That symbol on you hand there, is the mark of the Valar, the mighty beings whose duty it is to tend, protect, create and guide events here in Middle-earth at the behest of Eru Iluvatar. It would seem, and there is no doubt in my mind, that they have brought you here from your world to ours; and by their timing and placement it is clear that you are needed by this company of dwarves."

"But," expostulated Sara, truly beginning to feel panicked now, "Surely you can send me back. I mean you're Gandalf the Grey Wizard, one of the five wizards of Middle Earth. Please send me home I don't belong here; I have exams in six weeks for goodness sake. If this is the adventure I think it is... I mean to say I can't go on a quest to take back a dwarven mountain and face down a dragon. I've never even read The Hobbit! I've only ever read the Lord of the Rings trilogy!" She was almost shouting now in her fright.

"You seem to know much more than anyone from another world should know," he said surveying her cautiously. "Dwarves are not so loose-lipped; even the two princes would not wag their tongues so much, and little Bilbo has no idea of the events as of yet. So tell me, Ms. Miller, how you have come to know so much you on not to. What do you mean by the titles The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," she said. "I know lots about this world because I have read the books and seen the movies; or at least some of them. I have always thought this world was simply a fantasy. That's all it ever was, a story in a book. None of this is supposed to be real. It's all just a rather dark fairy tale."

Gandalf watched her for a while digesting her words, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Meanwhile, the sounds of clinking dishes and raucous laughter could be heard along with Bilbo's voice occasionally raised in protest of this or that. "Ms. Miller, what are The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings? What do these tomes contain?" asked the gray wizard.

Sara thought for a moment. "I'm not sure I should tell you. In other books I've read it's never a good thing for someone to know too much about their future." she hedged. He nodded in agreement.

"I'll not ask for details but what can you tell me?" he asked again. It was a while before Sara answered. "The Lord of the Rings is a book set in your future, about the time that Bilbo will be 111. There will be a fellowship of people who will have to go on a quest to destroy this evil object. They will face hardships, betrayals and even wars but in the end the fellowship will win. Thought only by a small margin."

"And The Hobbit?" ask Gandalf.

"See that's the thing; I've never actually read the The Hobbit, only the Lord of the Rings. I do know that it is an account of the adventure that Bilbo goes on. If he never goes on this quest and finds a certain object then the events of the Lord of the Rings can't happen. Unfortunately, I don't really know any of the details about how he does this, only that he must. It is briefly discussed in The Lord of The Rings but the book does not go into great detail, at least none that I can recall. I read it many years ago as a teenager and the movies are not as in depth. I guessed that this is the very same quest and that is why you are her for Bilbo. It was quiet again and Gandalf watched as she fidgeted with a zipper on her pants. Finally he spoke

"Ms. Miller" he began.

"Call me Sara please," she said miserably.

"Very well Ms. Sara" he said. "I cannot return you to your home" He raised his hand again as she looked ready to argue with him. "It is beyond my power to undo that which the Valar have done. They have placed you here, and here you will have to remain until they see fit to pluck you up again. You best resign yourself to being here in Middle-earth, for the time being at least." He watched her clamp her mouth shut and her jaw work. He knew she was working hard to prevent tears and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes glistening full to the brim. "Don't fret young Sara. Bleak though it may seem to you now, in time you may come to enjoy your time here. You could hardly have chosen a better lot to fall in with if you searched the world over. Dwarves though suspicious and secretive are fiercely loyal and though it may be hard earned their trust is never broken. They make the staunchest of friends, and you already have a friend in Bilbo. And in me for that matter; so cheer up. All is not lost." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and turn to open the door to the pantry. "Speaking of lost, wherever could Thorin be? It is unlike him to be late." Gandalf froze with his hand on the knob and turn to her again. Sara wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, having given Bilbo back his handkerchief. "When it comes to Thorin," He said. "Let me do the talking. It was always going to be hard enough to convince him to take a hobbit; but a woman... well let's just say he will not be overly fond of the idea. Also while it could hardly have escaped our friends noticed that you are very much out of place in Middle Earth; and indeed I intend to tell them of your otherworldly origins; I think it would be wise to keep your knowledge of the future such as it is and all mentions of books about this world between ourselves for the time being." She nodded slowly, not entirely sure she liked the sound of this Thorin person. Gandalf opened the door and together they pushed out of the cramped room and once again into the din of a dinner now full in progress. Movement caught Sara's eye and she saw the back of a redheaded dwarf round the corner to the dining room. She noted that here was the owner of the last pair of boots and set off after him determined to liberate the culprit of his footwear, if only to take her mind off of everything; but coming around the corner she was met with a quite spectacular sight that stopped her in her tracks.


	4. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a quest is planned

The dining room was in bedlam. Twelve dwarves were crammed around the tables that had been pushed together. The tables looked as though they might buckle under the combined weight of all the food and Fili, who was walking across the table tops towards his brother carrying several mugs of ale, having apparently just refilled them. Several dwarves, including Kili, were throwing food to each other. Sara winced internally; there was going to be food everywhere. She watched as Dwalin poured ale into another dwarfs ear horn, who then blew it out all over the table to the great delight of the others. Gandalf had somehow managed to gather himself a plate of food already and was seated with them looking highly amused. Try as she might Sara could not spot Bilbo among the throng. Probably for the best, she thought. He would be rather upset at the state of his kitchen and dining room. She went in search of the hobbit, knowing it was far too late to save the dining room from a good scrubbing.

Sara found Bilbo in the pantry staring forlornly at the newly bare shelves. "Bilbo are you okay?" she asked, coming to stand next to him. He looked up at her tiredly, a weak smile on his face and nodded unconvincingly. Seeing that the empty pantry was depressing him she steered him out into the hallway. "Come on, I've seen that kind of face before. Tell me what's wrong." Sara was sure she knew the answer, but wanted to give him the chance to vent to a willing ear.

"You mean other than my empty larder, which would be enough to bring any hobbit to tears?" said Bilbo. "There are twelve drawers in my home who I've never met before tonight. They showed up unexpectedly on my doorstep and then proceed to raid my pantry, rearrange my furniture, all but ruin the plumbing and my first and second bathrooms, damage and misuse several family heirlooms, and Gandalf still has not given me a satisfactory answer as to why they are here! And I must admit that I'm rather dreading the state of my kitchen come the end of the evening," he finished rather gloomily.

At this most inopportune moment a rather young dwarf clad in a sweater approached Bilbo. "Excuse me; I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate" he questioned. Fili came up behind Bilbo and winked at Sara.

"Here Ori, let me have that," he said taking the plate from the dwarf and throwing it down the hall to Kili who caught it nimbly and threw it into the kitchen. Bilbo's jaw dropped as three more dishes flew past.

"Ex... Excuse me!" stammered Bilbo looking shocked "Those are my mother's best dishes and they are over a hundred years old!" He tried to catch a dish but Fili and Kili were too nimble and just threw around the distressed hobbit.

"Don't worry," said Kili, catching and tossing dish after dish to the kitchen. "We're professionals." There was the sound of rhythmic stomping and cutlery being scraped against each other coming from the dining room. Bilbo popped his head around the corner to see what was going on.

"Can you please not do that! You'll blunt them!" came Bilbo's irritated voice.

"Did ya hear that lad's?" said the hatted dwarf. "He says will blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," sang Kili.

"Smash the bottles, burn the corks," chimed in Fili.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates," now the dwarves at the table were singing as well. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" they all sang together. The dwarves burst into song as dishes were being thrown to and fro. The song they sang had Bilbo cringing visibly where he stood. Dwarvish eyes twinkled with mischief and Sara began to see a method in the madness, though she doubted Bilbo did. The dwarves were quite systematically cleaning up after dinner. Bilbo looked as though he might faint from over excitement, and with the final, "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" and he could stand it no longer. He pushed into the kitchen expecting to find all his dishes smashed. Rather, he found the dishes clean and neatly stacked on the spotless table; even the floor had been swept. Bilbo was surprised and very confused, an interesting combination on his face, and the dwarves began to howl with laughter. Even Sara found Bilbo's expression to be quite comical and couldn't restrain her laughter.

It was at this moment that the loudest knock that had yet been heard that night rang through the hall, and all fell quiet.

"Thorin is here," said Gandalf quietly, and they all followed Bilbo to the front door. Sara once again spotted the dwarf still clad in his boots, for he was standing next to her. He had the oddest hair style she thought she had ever seen, for his hair was devided into three and stood up in great fins. Sara was about to chide him and insist he remove them when Bilbo opened the door. There stood the tallest dwarf Sara had yet seen. He probably stood an inch or so taller than Sara, although at five foot one that was hardly saying much. His hair was dark and long like Kili's but with a few small braids and grey strands mixed into the waves. His beard was also dark and cut close to his face; his eyes were a deep and clear piercing blue. He carried himself with innate confidence as he entered through the door. "Gandalf," he said, spying the wizard. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find, that you would mark the door. I got lost and passed this house twice; I wouldn't have found it at all if it hadn't been for the company singing just now." He undid his furred cloak with one hand and hung it next to the others.

"I did mark it," said Gandalf moving to inspect the door. He bent down and frowned. "Someone has recently painted this door." Bilbo and Sara exchanged nervous glances.

"I know," said the new dwarf, holding out his now green knuckles. Bilbo dug a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to the dwarf who took it with a nod, wiping his hand.

"That was me Gandalf," interjected Sara. "We didn't know it was an intentional mark." The newcomers eyes found her and his eyebrows rose and then fell in a scowl.

"Who are you?" he asked, but before she could answer he turned to Gandalf, "Who is this? You said nothing about a female being involved with our meeting tonight." Gandalf closed the door and came to stand by Bilbo and Sara.

"This is Bilbo Baggins and his house guest Sara Miller," said Gandalf clapping Bilbo on the shoulder. "Bilbo this is the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield, king of the dwarves." Thorin scrutinized Bilbo with skepticism.

"So, this is the hobbit," said Thorin. Bilbo huffed indignantly but the dwarf king ignored him. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He was circling Bilbo now.

"Pardon me?" squeaked Bilbo. "I'm a hobbit. What use would I have for fighting, although I do have some skill at conkers if you must know." Thorin smirked and handed him back his handkerchief and began to toe out of his boots.

"I thought as much," said Thorin to the others. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Several dwarves chuckled lowly causing Bilbo to flush.

"And why should I look like a burglar?" huffed Bilbo. Thorin looked to Gandalf eyebrows raised in question.

"Bilbo," said the wizard quickly. "Why don't you see if there's any food left for Thorin." Bilbo opened and closed his mouth, dearly wanting to ask more but also wanting to be a good host. Sighing he turned and padded off to the kitchen, the others following him back to the table. The dwarf king didn't so much as look at Sara as he passed her. In fact she was fairly certain that he was actively ignoring her. He did however stop and face the dwarf standing next to her.

"Nori," he said, looking pointedly at the other dwarfs still booted feet and back to his face, daring him to protest. Nori's shoulders slumped slightly and he moved to take off his boots before following Thorin and the others. It was just Sara and Gandalf now in the entryway. The wizard gave a weary sigh of relief.

"I can see what you mean about Thorin," said Sara. "I don't know how you will convince him to take me when he won't even acknowledge I exist." Gandalf smiled weakly at her.

"That remains to be seen doesn't it," he said, lighting his pipe. Sara looked toward the kitchen with a worried expression clouding her face. "Leave Thorin and the talking to me. Why don't you go see if Bilbo could use a hand." Sara nodded and went to find Bilbo as Gandalf went to deal with the dwarves.

Bilbo was stirring a pot of stew on the stove looking out the window with a blank expression on his face. "Well at least they cleaned up after themselves," said Sara. Bilbo gave a little start and turned to look towards her. "Though next time I'm sure you could do without the acrobatics," she teased.

"Yes please!" said Bilbo. "I was sure my dishes would all be broken, though you are right it is rather a relief to find my kitchen put to rights, even if my pantry is empty." Sara watched as he ladled two large bowls of soup and handed her one, along with some biscuits and a mug of ale. "I noticed you have not eaten yet," he said. "I'm sorry I have been such a terrible host to you."

"You mean sorry for being set upon by thirteen dwarves and a wizard and having not a moment to spare?" said Sara with a grin. "It's not your fault Bilbo; also I've been too busy with one thing or another so there has been no time to eat. Thank you, this smells great." He smiled and took the other bowl, some biscuits on a plate, and an ale to the door before turning back.

"Oh, before I forget, I found that last sheet of cookies somehow unmarred by all the goings on, so I put them in the oven," he said.

"Thank you!" She smiled at him. "I had quite forgotten them. I will bring them out when they are finished baking." He nodded his thanks and left her to her food. The stew was indeed delicious, as were the several minutes of quiet afforded to her to eat. Taking the fresh cookies and her untouched ale she went to the dining room. The dwarves were in an uproar of some sort.

"Enough!" roared Thorin. The others fell quiet and sat down again, looking to him and Sara slipped the cookies on the table in front Gandalf and Thorin. She found a chair behind Fili and Kili near the back, farthest from Thorin who began to speak. "If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will have read them as well. Rumors have begun to spread; that the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps, the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected in the mountain. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" A cheer went up around the table.

"You forget," said Balin in a loud voice, "The front gate is sealed; there was no way into the mountain. Even if there were, the task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but without the support of Dane or the others we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, or brightest."

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true, on two counts. Your number fifteen not including myself," said Gandalf.

"Have you forgotten how to count?" said the hatted dwarf. "There are thirteen dwarves at this table."

"Yes Bofur," replied the wizard patiently. "But there are two additions you are not accounting for; one of which is your burglar."

"Burglar indeed," said Thorn, pushing his empty bowl forward and grabbing a cookie. "You told us, ere this company left the Blue Mountains, that we would have need of a burglar, but you did not explain why. Why would we have to steal what is rightfully ours? Why should we have to burgle anything?"

"You will have need of him, because of this." said Gandalf, and with a flourish he produced a piece of parchment and a key from his robes. "These were given to me by your father, Thrain, for safekeeping. They are yours now." Gandalf handed them to Thorn. "Bilbo let us have a little more light please." Bilbo returned quickly with a candle and held it over Thorin's shoulder, and looked down at the parchment now stretched over the table.

"The Lonely Mountain," read Bilbo. "Oh, it is a map! I do love maps," he exclaimed. Thorin give Bilbo a reproachful look and the hobbit set the candle down next to the dwarf and moved to stand behind Gandalf.

"If there is a key," said Fili, "There must be a door."

Gandalf nodded. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," said the wizard.

Kili elbowed his brother hopefully. "There is another way in," he said.

"Well if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed," said Gandalf with a sigh. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can. Now, if we can find the door, then I think that indeed a burglar may come in quite handy for obtaining a certain jewel." Gandalf looked pointedly at Thorin.

"The King's Jewel," breathed Thorin.

"With that in hand, the others would have no choice but to come to our aid against the dragon, should we need it," said Dwalin.

"You would need an expert burglar to steal from a dragon," said Bilbo who had been listening quietly from beside Gandalf.

"And are you?" asked a dwarf with a large mane and beard of red hair. All eyes fell to Bilbo, who upon realizing all were looking in his direction turned himself around searching for the object of their interest.

"Am I what?" he asked upon realizing he was indeed what held their attention.

"An expert burglar," clarified Balin.

"Me!" cried Bilbo in consternation. "No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen anything in my life." At this the dwarves burst into argument and Sara watched as Gandalf seem to grow larger and more intense as he got to his feet.

"Enough!" Gandalf's voice echoed through the room. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than a burglar he is." The room fell quiet and the wizards voice returned to its normal timber. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet; in fact they can pass unseen by most if they so choose." Sara watched as Bilbo tried to get Gandalf's attention to stop him. "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him; which gives us a distinct advantage." Bilbo was still trying to flag Gandalf's attention, but the wizard continued and Bilbo looked rather pale. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company." he said looking at Thorin. "And I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him that appearances suggest, and he has a great deal more to offer than any one of you know." he said to the rest of the company. "Including himself. You must trust me on this." he said looking to Thorin again.

It was quiet for a moment while Thorin regarded Gandalf. "Very well, we will do it your way. Balin give him a contract." The old dwarf produced a large stretch of parchment and handed it to Bilbo, who took it hesitantly.

"Now Bilbo, I suggest you take that to the sitting room and give it a thorough reading before signing it." said Gandalf ushered him out of the dining room, not stopping to let the hobbit ask questions, as his mouth was gaping open and close like a beached fish.

Watching Gandalf return Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, knowing that she was about to become the center of the dwarves attention, and not at all looking forward to it. Looking down at her still untouched ale, she leaned forward and gave it to Kili whose tankard was empty. "Here, you're about to need this more than I am. I don't have the stomach for it." she said. He gave her a questioning look but took it all the same. Settling into her seat she braced herself for what was coming next. She didn't have long to wait.

"Now, Gandalf," said Thorin reaching for another cookie. "We have our fourteenth member. Who is this mysterious fifteenth member, and why have you seen fit to keep them a secret from me?"

"I kept no secrets." said the wizard scowling at the company leader. "I did not know you would need a fifteenth member until today, and there was no time to inform you until now."

"Well don't keep us in suspense." said Bofur. "Tell us who this person is so we can find him."

"The person who is meant to be your last member is from a distant land." hedged Gandalf. Sara wished he would just get it over with. "They have many strange customs, and they are of the race of men. You have the very good fortune to already know this person." Here Dwalin and Balin's eyes flicks to Sara, but Dwalin looked away shaking his head; Balin, on the other hand was not so quick to look away as he watched her out of the corner of his eye while also keeping an eye on Thorin.

"A name." said Thorin taking another cookie. Sara held her breath, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"Indeed, this person is already aware of your quest, and is here already in Bag End since midday today. In fact she," and he stressed the feminine pronoun. Dwalin looked back to Sara, eyes widening. "Is already among us, and she is sitting right there. Ms. Sara Miller." He pointed at her. All was still for three seconds, and then pandemonium broke loose. Kili and Bofur, who had just taken gulps of ale spewed it all over the dwarves sitting across from them causing them to bound to their feet. Nori who was examining a glass trinket off of Bilbo's shelf dropped it and it shattered on the floor. Thorin was coughing on the last bite he had taken and Dwalin was thumping him on the back, a shocked expression on his face. A dwarf with an ax in his head was talking at top speed in a foreign to a rotund dwarf next him, and further down the table the dwarf with the mane of red hair and the one with the ear trumpet were arguing and gesticulating wildly. Everyone was shouting or arguing with someone else; even Fili and Kili who glanced back at Sara. The only quiet people in the room where Sara and Balin who sat regarding her with resignation on his face.

"Silence!" roared Thorin who was no longer choking. A quiet fell around the room, and all was still. Thorin shot a scathing look at Gandalf. "I would have words with you in the other room wizard." With that the two left the room and the muttering started up again. Sara stared at her toes reaching into her shirt front pulled out a golden necklace on a fine chain which she clenched in her hand. She tried to disappear.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Fili. Sara looked up the two brothers who had turned their chairs around to face her.

"Yeah, we could have kept a secret." said Kili. Fili elbowed his brother. "Well, we would have tried to anyway." he amended.

"I didn't know myself until a while ago when I was talking to Gandalf, and I have not really wrapped my head around it."

"Been a bit of a trying day I imagine." said Fili.

"You have no idea; though I suspect you will soon."

"Tell us!" begged Kili.

"I would prefer to only have to tell it once. You will just have to wait like everyone else." she said. Sara looked up to find Dwalin gesturing for her. Excusing herself, she made her way around the table quickly; as the dwarves seemed to shrink back from her as if she were diseased. Dwalin waved her into Thorin's vacant seat and was about to open his mouth to speak when a shriek and a crash came from the sitting room. "Bilbo!" cried Sara.

They found him in a crumpled heap on the rug, contract in hand, out cold. The crash had been a small table being overturned by Bilbo's foot when he had fallen. Nori and Bofur grabbed him under the arms and placed him in a large wing back chair in front of the fire. Nori righted the table and replaced the silver trinkets; though Sara could have sworn there were a few missing.

Sara shook Bilbo gently. "Bilbo wake up." No response "Bilbo! Hey, Bilbo!" she shook him harder. He came to with a start, eyes wide and fearful.

"What?... Ms. Sara. What happened?" he asked sitting up in the chair.

"That's what we wanted to know. Are you okay?"

"Yes." he frowned. "I was reading the contract and I... I got to the injury clause." He read from the contract. "Shall not be liable for injury inflicted or sustained by the dragon, including but not limited to laceration, evisceration, and" Bilbo gave a shudder "Incineration!?" His voice was a positive squeak of panic.

"Oh aye," said Bofur, a wicked glint in his eyes. "He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Sara shot him a look; Bilbo was growing paler, but that didn't stop Bofur. "Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, and then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo was turning a sickly color of green.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur." came Gandalf's sarcastic voice from the doorway. He came over and shewed the dwarves away from the hobbits chair. "Now" he said staring down at Bilbo. "The rest of you, leave us. Leave Mr. Baggins to me." The dwarves shuffled out. "You two as well." he said looking at Sara and then Thorin. The dwarf king stood just inside the room watching, a definite scowl on his face as he turned to leave.

"You can't send me back in there." Sara whispered to Gandalf. "They all want answers and I don't know what to tell them."

"Tell them the truth, such as it is. Just remember my earlier warning. Also let me explain about the Valar. I won't be long, now hurry and let me speak to Bilbo." Sighing Sara got to her feet, patted Bilbo's had gently, and left for the dining room.

The moment she arrived all noise ceased and all eyes looked to her. She stood there fidgeting with her pocket zipper again. As the tension in the air grew, she knew she would have to be the one to break it.

She had just opened her mouth to speak when Balin spoke up first. "Ms. Miller why don't you take a seat." He gestured towards Gandalf's empty chair, giving her a small reassuring smile. She sat down quietly and noted that Thorin's seat was still empty. Thorin appeared in the doorway, arms folded, watching her closely and only adding to her discomfort. "Now, Ms. Miller, perhaps you would be willing to answer my question from earlier this evening. I'm sure we would all like to know more about the strange land you come from, how you came to be here, and why Gandalf seems to think you belong with this company."

All was quiet as Sara gathered her thoughts, not quite sure where to begin. It had been such a long crazy day. "Go on Ms. Sara." said Kili from the end of the table. She looked to his eager face and then Dwalin who gave her a nod.

"Very well." she said. "First of all, Gandalf's right when he says I'm from a faraway land, but what he didn't say is that I'm not even from your world at all. I don't belong to Middle Earth." There were a few murmurs around the table as they digested this. Sara watched Kili slip a beaming Fili a gold coin with a grumble.

"And just where are you from lass?" asked Bofur.

"I'm from a place called Kentucky in the United States of America. My world is called Earth; it's a lot like this one but there are no dwarves, hobbits, wizards and especially no dragons. In fact no magic at all really, or so I thought anyway. I was spelunking you see..."

"What's spelunking?" interjected the sweater clad dwarf. The dwarf with braids around his head, who was sitting next to him turned and shushed him.

"Well," continued Sara. "It's what we call it when you go explore caves for fun. I was trying to get to this cavern that is said to be quite beautiful but I got lost." There was a snort from someone, but Sara ignored it. "I was trying to find my way back out when I heard a voice. I hopped to find someone who knew the way out so I followed it, but instead of finding a person I found a door; which you must understand from my world is very out of place. People do not live in caves in my world, or in mountains either, for that matter." There was more muttering at this as well. "I opened the door and I found myself in Mr. Baggins pantry. When I tried to go back the way I had come, I open the door. not back to the cave but into Mr. Baggins hallway. The next thing I knew I woke up on the floor and Bilbo was standing over me threatening me with a frying pan."

"Wait," said Kili skeptically. "You mean to tell us that Mr. Boggins knocked you out with a frying pan?"

"His name is Baggins." she corrected. "But yes, he did. I have a sizable lump on the back of my head to prove it." She rubbed the still tender lump on her head. "I know you don't think he is a fighter, but I wouldn't get between him and his food if he's got a frying pan."

"See what did I tell you." said Gandalf re-entering the room with Bilbo at his side. "There's more to Mr. Baggins than you thought. Fierce as any dragon... in a pinch." He clapped a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, who still looked a bit weak in the knees. Sara made to move out of Gandalf chair but he waved back into it and took Thorin's still empty seat instead. Bilbo drug over stool over and sat down.

"You still have not told us why you seem to think this company should take a young girl on a dangerous quest against a dragon." said Thorin from the dark corner, his arms crossed, jaw tight, and eyes flashing. "It will be a burden enough to take a hobbit with no experience; but I see no reason to endanger my men further by taking this girl." Bilbo flinched.

"Sara, would you show Thorin your hand." instructed Gandalf. Thorin took a step forward leaning over Gandalf's shoulder and look at her hand. His eyes widened imperceptibly and he reached forward and took her hand gently in his for a better look. He shot her a wary look before Balin reached out to take her hand. The old dwarf drew in a sharp breath as he saw the mark. Bilbo was now standing over the table to see.

"This seems familiar" said the hobbit. "Though I cannot seem to think why; but for some reason I feel it is of great importance."

"Trust your instincts Mr. Baggins; for they are right." said the wizard. "That symbol is the symbol of the Valar." There was a collective gasp from around the table and several conversations broke out.

"And so what if it is?" ground out Thorin; silencing them all again. "It still has no connection to us." Several dwarves nodded in agreement. "Nor does it sway my opinion on the matter. A female does not belong on a quest." Even more nods.

"Well," said Gandalf a bit huffily. "It would seem that the Valar disagree with you. Does it not seem to be more than coincidence that Ms. Sara should arrive here, of all places, on the very same evening that you and your company should be meeting. Surely even you can see that to be much more than mere happenstance. Even if you should be so unyielding, there is still the mark of the Valar. Ms. Sara did not stumble into our world by chance. She was sent, and sent with a purpose. She is meant to go with you; but if you are too stubborn to see that then you can say farewell to Bilbo, Sara, and myself; and good luck to the thirteen of you with your quest, the map, and the dragon. I will not go against the will of the Valar and leave her here; to do so would be folly. I would sooner quit the quest altogether."

"But Gandalf." argued Thorn. "Surely you must see the danger involved if...," but Gandalf would have none of it. He raised his hand and cut Thorn off mid sentence.

"You know my mind on the matter; and my intent. Now it is down to you to decide what you will do. As for me it is late, and if there is to be any quest at all tomorrow I require sleep. I will be at the inn at nine tomorrow morning; whether we continue our journey together or go our separate ways I leave to you." And with this he left, Bilbo following after him to see to the comfort of his guest.

Muttering broke out and Thorin sat in his newly empty chair head in his hands. Dwalin rose and went to the doorway, waving Sara to follow him. She followed him out into the hall. "Perhaps you should retire for the night as well lass." he said. She nodded and turned to leave when Dwalin caught her elbow. "Have ya any experience in the wild Ms. Miller?" he asked, releasing her arm when she turned back to him.

Sara thought for a moment "Back home I enjoy the outdoors quite a lot. I hike and I'm comfortable sleeping outdoors. I have a few survival skills I learned from summer camps, but I am by no means an expert, and would not fair well on my own in the long run."

"Have you got any weapons training." he asked hopeful.

"Well, I am a decent mark with a rifle, but you don't have guns in your world so that does me little good here."

"Nothing else?" he asked.

"Not unless you count the two weeks I tried staff training in my martial arts class." she shrugged.

"Martial arts? What are those?" he asked.

"Classes that train you in different fighting techniques" at this he looked pleased. "Though I usually took the classes that focused on self-defense and avoiding conflict." His face fell a bit at that. "I'm sorry." she said staring at her shoes.

"It's all right lass, it's better than nothing. Now go and get yourself some rest. Tomorrow will be an interesting day, and if I know Thorin, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the inn." He turned and left her there in the hall.

She made her way to the second guest bedroom and was glad to close the door behind herself, as if by doing so she could close out her current circumstances. She reached once again for the gold necklace under her shirt thinking of her grandmother and wishing she were home in her own bed. She stripped down and slid between the sheets of the small bed. She had to curl on her side to fit, but she was a side sleeper anyway so I didn't matter much. It was not long before both mental and physical exhaustion found her and turned her world black.


	5. Late Wizards and a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wizard is late, and Sara wins a bet.

Sara was woken by a sharp rapping on the door of Bilbo's second guest bedroom. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she went to the door and opened it a cracked to peer out. "Ms. Miller, why are you not up yet?" Gandalf stood outside her door, hat and robe on, staff in hand. "We must leave in ten minutes if we are to make it to the inn by nine. Now quickly gather your things." he turned and left her blinking blearily after him.

Luckily, Sara was a college student, and so had lots of practice with rushed mornings. There was not really that much to get ready anyway as she dressed, visited the now clean bathroom, repacked what little she had, and was out the door in five minutes. The house was strangely quiet as she made her way to the kitchen looking for the wizard; there was no sign that the dwarves had ever been there. All the furniture was restored to its proper place, not a dirty dish or speck of mud was to be seen. The only thing that was still as it had been the night before was the empty pantry. Well that's helpful, thought Sara. At least there will be no food to rot while Bilbo is away. Finding no sign of Gandalf, or indeed anyone in the kitchen, she made her way outside and found the wizard sitting on a bench in Bilbo's little garden puffing away it his pipe.

"Where is everyone? Did they really leave?" asked Sara.

"The dwarves, yes the dwarves are gone." said Gandalf. "But don't fret, we may see them yet if I know anything, which I do." He dug in his robes in and produced a small pouch of money and handed it to her. "Take this to the inn and buy three breakfasts that can be eaten on the road. Just follow this path for a mile or so. You can't miss it, now be off. I will meet you there soon; I have some things to take care of here." Not giving her a chance to argue, he turned and went back inside Bilbo's green front door. Shifting her pack higher on her shoulders and pocketing the money, Sara set off down the road towards the village.

Sara decided that there was at least one thing that Thorin and her could agree on; wizards gave gammy directions. After having gone what felt like two miles and seeing no sign of an inn, she got some directions from some cute hobbit children who giggled and told her she had missed the turn about a half a mile back. When Sara finally reached the inn she was pleased to see that she had arrived exactly at nine. Seeing no sign of the dwarves, Gandalf, or even Bilbo, she proceeded into the inn. She bought three large fried egg sandwiches, which a kind lady had wrapped in paper for her, three large blueberry muffins, three glass bottles of milk, and a small basket full of blackberries the size of her thumb. There was still no sign of the dwarves when she came back outside, so she found a nice spot under a nearby tree and began to eat her breakfast. She checked the time on her phone and was a bit anxious to see it was nine twenty. What if Thorin and the company had decided to go on without them after all. That could spell trouble for all involved if only for the fact that the ring would remain lost. Great, I've been here less than a day and I've already messed things up, she thought. Ten minutes later Sara looked up as the sound of hooves on the cobblestone road reached her ears, and saw Fili, Kili, Balin and the dwarf with the ax in his head all on ponies making their way toward her.

"Mistress Miller" said Kili getting down from his Pony. "Fili and I weren't sure if we would see you again after last night."

"Well, I was worried that you had decided to go on without Bilbo, Gandalf, and I. I'm glad to see I was wrong." she said getting to her feet.

"Where is Gandalf?" asked Balin tying his Pony to a tree. "We had thought to meet him here, though we are late."

"And here is where you have met me, late or not." said Gandalf coming to join their group; although no one had seen from where he came. "Balin, Bifur, where are the others?"

"They had some last minute supplies to pick up, including another pony." replied Balin.

"So Thorin decided to see reason did he?" asked the wizard.

Balin nodded. "He did. He agreed that Ms. Miller may accompany us; though," he looked to Sara, "He was not happy about it."

"Aye, he's been in a right foul mood all morning." said Fili.

"He sent us on to get food for everyone." said Balin as he fished in his coat for something. "Also to have Ms. Miller sign a contract." He produced a parchment. "However, we were not sure what title to give you Ms. Miller."

"We suggested Personal Pastry Chef, since uncle seemed to like your cookies so much." commented Kili. "How many did he have last night? Eight?" he turned to his brother in question.

"You didn't!" said Sara mortified.

"For some reason he didn't like that very much." said Fili with a wicked grin.

"No, and I just can't imagine why." said Kili with false despondency.

"And yet you wonder why Thorin is in such a foul mood all the time, with you two for kin," quipped Balin. Gandalf chuckled merrily. Bifur said something to Balin that Sara didn't understand. "Good idea Bifur. Boys!" he called to the two princes, who were trying to steal some of the blackberries that Sara had bought. "Go with Bifur and get the food for the others while we get Ms. Miller made an official member of the company." At the mention of food the two young brothers practically dragged the older dwarf into the inn leaving Sara with Balin and the wizard. Balin unfolded the parchment and handed it to Sara. "It's just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remunerations, funeral arrangements, so forth." Sara began to skim the document not really reading it. "The only thing left is to decide what to title you as."

"I may have a suggestion for that," said Gandalf taking the contract from the dwarf. "Where is your quill?" Before he could get it, Sara pulled the pen from her pocket and offered it to Gandalf.

"Here try this." she said. Gandalf took the small object, examining it for a few moments before setting it to the parchment.

"Quite remarkable this." he said, returning her pen to her. "What do you think of this title?" He held out the contract.

"Foreign consultant." Sara read aloud.

"Aye, that would be fitting," said Balin. Sara signed her name at the bottom and Balin tucked the contract away. "Welcome, Ms. Sara Miller, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Sara bent and picked up the food she had bought and handed it back to Gandalf along with the pouch of coins.

"I hope I got something you will like." she said. Gandalf took the food and stowed it in his cloak though she knew not where. Maybe it's like Hermione's beaded bag, she thought. After all he is a wizard.

"Yes indeed." he said, taking a bite from the muffin. "Blueberry muffins are among my favorite, and Bilbo will be quite pleased with the blackberries."

"I'm not so sure we'll be seeing Mr. Baggins. Ere we left this morning he had not returned a signed contract, and he did not seem all that willing to go last night. I doubt we will see him again." said Balin a bit sadly.

"I wouldn't bet on it." said Sara.

"What are we betting on now?" asked Kili, coming to stand next to them holding a wooden crate of food.

"Whether or not Mr. Baggins will show up." said Fili setting his crate down under the tree. "I say he won't. A bit too flighty if you ask me."

"Tell that to the lump on my head." said Sara rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head.

"What do you say Kili?" asked Fili turning to his brother. "Will we have a burglar?"

Kili thought for a moment. "Gandalf did convince uncle to bring Mr. Sara; I think if he can do that, then Mr. Buggins will be easy to convince in comparison."

"Baggins." corrected Sara.

"Two gold pieces say your wrong." replied Fili.

"Your on!" said Kili. Bifur just shook his head at them, setting his crate at top of Fili's. A few minutes later the rest of the company arrived on their own ponies. Dwalin was holding the reins of a black pony. As the dwarves reunited and began to hand out food the warrior dwarf waved her over.

"Hello Mr. Dwalin." said Sara coming to stand in front of him.

"Ms. Miller." he said nodding his head. "I told ya I'd be seeing ya again lass." He handed her the reins of the black pony and got down from his own. "This pony is for ya. He's a bit old but the hobbit we bought him from said he's a gentle creature, and I reckon he will do well for ya. Said his name was Starbright." Sara reached out to stroke the animal who leaned into her touch. There was a splash of white on his face in a diamond shape between his eyes and he seemed to like that patch rubbed.

"Thank you." she said.

He waved her off. "It's a necessity. Can't walk all the way to Erebor."

"Ms. Miller" called the deep voice of Thorin who stood beside Gandalf waiting for her. Handing Starbright's reins to Dwalin she walked over to them, hands deep in her pockets.

"Yes Mister Oakenshield?" she said when she reach them. "What do you need." He watched her shift her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He was loath to take her with them, but the prospect of facing the journey without the wizard had swayed him. Gandalf was an asset that could not be counted against.

"I want some things understood before you join us." he said. She nodded. "I can not, and will not guarantee your safety Ms. Miller; nor will I be responsible for your fate." She nodded again. "I nor the others have the time nor the patience to coddle you. I don't want you to endanger my men through your inexperience. If there is a fight, stay out of the way. Don't expect anyone to save or protect you. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Do you understand Ms. Miller?"

"Yes. I understand." she said looking to Gandalf who stood watching her. The wizard said nothing but gave a small nod his face a mask.

"Very well, be it on your own head then." said Thorin. "Prepare yourself, we depart soon." and so saying, he went back to his companions, organizing them and the last minute preparations.

"Well that was fun." said Sara to Gandalf who chuckled. "I'm not sure I can do this." she said biting her bottom lip. "I know how dangerous this world can be Gandalf, and I am not a fighter."

"I would not let it worry you over much. I doubt we will have much difficulty before we reach the mountain." said the wizard but Sara knew he didn't believe it.

"If this were going to be a long boring road trip, it would not be such a popular book or movie Gandalf, and you know it. I am willing to bet we will run into quite a bit of trouble, if the other books about this world are anything to go by."

"Perhaps you are right." he said his face now more solemn. "What a shame you are not familiar with our currant story. Foreknowledge can be a powerful weapon." he said.

"I'm not so sure I would tell you even if I did know. It could be dangerous; it could potentially change the whole course of events in this world."

"I'm not so certain." said Gandalf. "Perhaps the Valar sent you here to do just that, change the course of events, perhaps for the better. That or you were always meant to be here and anything you do is already part of our story. Otherwise why bother moving you from place to place if you would simply get in the way? Though we may not know what is to come, the Valar are very wise and know much of what was, what is, and what will be. Trust in the trust they have placed in you young Sara." The full weight of his words laid heavily on Sara and perhaps he sensed this for he looked at her reassuringly and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "At any rate, I would not take Thorin at his word when it comes to your safety; dwarves are very protective of their own and females in particular. And though you are not indeed a dwarf, I believe he merely meant to set you on your guard to give you the best chance. Besides this, I doubt it will take you long to find your own way into this company and skills of self defense can always be learned on the road."

"I suppose so." she said. "But I can't learn if no one will teach me."

"That to, I think will work itself out on its own," said the wizard who was watching Dwalin. "I have seen the way Dwalin interacts with you and I have never seen him so subdued or gentle. Perhaps you will have such an effect on the rest, heaven knows it could only improve Thorin's temperament."

" Perhaps." snorted Sara as she grabbed her pack. "I suppose stranger things have happened." and she made her way back to Starbright. Gandalf may have been right, she thought, for Dwalin was the one to show her how to mount her pack to the pony and how to get into the saddle. "I feel like I'm too big for him." said Sara when she was in the saddle.

"Ya may be a bit taller than most dwarves, but ya are hardly half the weight of any of us here. Yer pony will be fine, they are sturdy creatures." Sara supposed he was right. Dwalin also showed her how to control her pony. "Ya shouldn't have to do much though," he said "He will mostly just follow the others. Just keep him from stopping to snack along the way."

"Thank you, Mr Dwalin, for everything," she said. He nodded and swung up into his own saddle. "Just try to keep up. Thorin won't thank you for falling behind." and he rode off to join Balin at the head of the company near Thorin. In short order they were ready to leave and the ponies were all lined up. Gandalf near the front with Thorin on his horse, which the innkeeper had been stabling for him. Sara was at the back watching the road for a certain hobbit who had yet to appear. As they began to make their way through town, she continued to watch over her shoulder, but there was no sign of Bilbo as they passed into the woods. Starbright began to try to stop and nibble here and there, and Sara had to keep urging him forward. At one point he stopped altogether, munching on some yellow flowers.

"You'll have to kick him harder than that if you want him to give up those flowers." said Fili. The two brothers had spotted her having trouble and come back to ride with her. She was an oddity and they had questions to ask. "Go on, give him a good kick; he won't move otherwise. You have to let him know who is in charge." reluctantly Sara gave the pony a kick and Starbright brought his head up and began to move after the others trying to catch up.

"Much better." said Kili as they fell in behind the others. "Now where do you suppose Mr. Boggins could be?"

"Baggins Kili." said Sara.

"Well, whatever his name is, the bet stands at 4 to 8, in favor of him not coming. Uncle and Balin are not participating. What about you mistress Miller where do you stand?" asked Kili.

Sara chewed her lip. "I still think he's coming." she said looking over her shoulder again. "Though I'm beginning to worry."

"How much will you put on him?" asked Fili.

"I don't have any money, at least not any of any value in your world. Mostly paper and a few coins I suppose."

"Paper money?" asked Fili wrinkling his nose.

"Yep," said Sara and she dug out her wallet to show them the bills and coins inside. "I'm afraid that those coins aren't even made of valuable metals. Most everything in my world runs on a credit system."

"How odd." said Fili fingering the coins. There was a quarter, two dimes, and a penny. "Still I will trade you two gold coins for this one." he offered holding up the quarter.

"Yeah, and I will trade you for these." said Kili holding the others.

"Oh no, really you can have them. They are worthless here, and they're not even worth much on my world; you couldn't even buy an apple with all of them together. It would not be a fair trade." she said.

"Maybe not on your world, but here they are one of a kind that gives them greater value. They are from another world and that makes them exotic as well. No one else will have anything like them." Sara tried to argue but in the end she wound up with five gold coins for her trouble.

"So?" asked Kili, "want to put some on the hobbit turning up."

"Sure why not. I will be the lot." she said. It was hard to value the new coins. That and she was still fairly certain Bilbo would turn up. If the Valar had made sure she was here, she felt little doubt that Bilbo was a sure thing.

"What makes you so sure he will show?" asked Fili pocketing his new quarter.

"Oh, I just have this feeling" she said examining the gold coins. They spent the next few minutes asking her about the paper bills that she had in her wallet and she told them a bit about how the credit system worked. The two princes had gone through her wallet and were examining Sara's credit cards and ID when they heard someone shout.

"Wait!" they turn to look behind them. "Wait!" Bilbo was running up the road trailing his contract behind him. The company came to a stop turning to look as Bilbo ran puffing and panting straight to Balin. "I signed it!" he said, out of breath, as he handed Balin the parchment. The dwarf took the contract and looked it over.

"Everything looks to be in order. Welcome to the company Mr. Baggins." Bilbo was given a pony that Sara noticed had been empty up until now and the company began to move again. Apparently Sara was not the only one to be confident in the hobbit appearance. Bilbo was riding close to Gandalf.

"Ha! We win!" said Kili as he urged his pony forward. "Nori pay up!" Sara herd Fili curse under his breath they rode in silence until Kili returned and handed Sara a sizable pouch of coins; pocketing his own. The two princes rode with her for a while more asking a few questions, but eventually moved further ahead to join the other dwarves. Bilbo was still next to Gandalf, and Sara found herself alone in the back of the company. The countryside was very beautiful; green everywhere with large mature trees towering above her. With nothing else to do, and no one to talk to, Sara pulled her headphones out of her bag. She thumbed on an audiobook and noticing that her battery was low she once again dug in her pack. If I ever get back home, she thought, I really will have to find a way to thank Melody. Melody was one of her college roommates who for Christmas had gifted Sara a solar powered battery charger. There may not be electricity but the is always sun. The rest of her first day with the company was spent this way; listening to an audiobook, enjoying the scenery, and pretending not to notice the strange looks she was getting from most of the dwarves while she urged Starbright away from flowers and after the others.


	6. Noisy Earmuffs and a Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bofur discovers noisy earmuffs, and Sara buys a coat.

They made camp about an hour before sundown beneath some large ash trees. Dwalin had shown Sara how to brush Starbright and settle him for the evening. The dwarves had set about making camp; but Sara not knowing how things were normally done, watched looking for a way to help. Bofur with preparing a fire pit while Bombur his brother pulled out pots and spoons to begin dinner preparation. Some were finding places for their bed rolls and she spotted Bilbo with Balin near the two pack ponies that carry the extra supplies. Balin had given Bilbo a spare blanket as the hobbit had left his house with a nearly empty pack. Everyone seemed to be doing something to get camp in order. Sara figured that if they were going to have a fire they will need wood and that was something that she knew she could help with. A few minutes later, she reappeared in camp with an armful of snapped branches under one arm and was dragging a sizable fallen branch behind her. Bofur was gone when she got back to the pit, so she began to stack the twigs and sticks together in a log cabin formation and then turning to the larger branch she stood on it and pulled trying to break it.

"Here lass, let me do that." Dwalin came over and with a few swings of the ax strapped to his belt he had chopped it into manageable lengths.

"Thanks," said Sara. He nodded to her and moved off to talk to Thorin who was standing with Gandalf.

"Here now, what's all this?" asked Bofur, returning with his arms full of wood. Sara had just finished stacking the extra logs to the side as Bofur set his down next to her pile and inspected her work. "Not bad lass, where did you learn to do that?"

"Summer camp as a kid." replied Sara. The hatted dwarf looked confused. "During the summer lots of kids go to a camp and learn basic survival skills and have fun." she explained.

"Not a bad idea I reckon." he said rubbing the patch of hair on his chin and smoothing out his rather long mustache.

"I always enjoyed it." she said. Bofur make short work of starting the fire and soon there was quite a blaze and bomber came over to take over the fire for meal preparation. Sara returned to her pack and unwrapped her small tent from the bottom. Thank heaven I was backpacking when all this happened and am at least mostly prepared for all this, she thought. Bilbo on the other hand had run out the door without even a pocket handkerchief, something that the company had found out when Bilbo made a fuss about wanting to turn around and go back and get one from his house. Bofur had tossed him a piece of cloth ripped from a sack and the procession had moved on.

Finding a small patch of relatively level ground, Sara pitched her small tent and laid out her sleeping bag inside. She upended her pack and dumped out the contents, grabbed the composition notebook she used to keep personal notes and the pen out of her pocket, and began list all that she had with her: backpacking tent, sleeping bag, small first aid kit, headlamp with extra batteries, reusable water bottle, rain slicker, an opened pack of Bic pens, lighter, three MREs, her cargo pants and jeans, three shirts, three pairs of socks and underwear, her college hoodie, one pair of sweats, her hiking boots, a small brush and hair ties, deodorant and a travel size 3 in 1 soap, toothbrush and paste, her prenatal vitamins (for hair growth), a bag of Hershey's kisses, an opened pack of big red gum, a partially eaten box of granola bars, her car keys and laser pointer, her phone, solar battery, and headphones.

All in all, she felt she was fairly well prepared, though she hoped they would go through a town or two as she wanted to get a coat. She had to feeling her hoodie was not going to cut it in the long run.

"Mistress Miller?" said Kili standing outside her tent door. The tent rattled as someone shook one of the poles.

"What is this contraption?" asked Fili, coming to stand by his brother arms folded across his chest.

"It's a dome tent. I use it when camping to keep the rain off and the bugs out." she explained, shoving the last of her belongings back into her bag. "I mean you know what a tent is surely."

"Well, yes of course we do, it's just that we've never seen one that looks quite like this." said Fili gesturing to her red tent. "It's so round and brightly colored. Besides we don't travel with tents."

"Should I take it down?" asked Sara.

"No it's fine, just odd" reassured Kili. "Anyway we came to tell you that Bombur says food is ready."

"Oh, okay." said Sara crawling out of her tent and zipping the door closed. The company was gathered around the fire, bowls of food in hand, some sitting on the ground and others on logs they had found and brought over. Thorin sat on a large rock a ways back from the others keeping watch while he ate. Fili and Kili went to their packs and returned with bowls.

"What is it?" asked Fili feeling seeing Sara face fall.

"I don't have any dishes," she said. They watched as Kili got his bowl filled and went to sit on a log. Fili heard Sara's stomach growl loudly.

"Here," he said, holding out his bowl. "Use mine." she took the bowl from him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will eat after you."

A few minutes later found her sitting next to Kili who was wolfing down his food. Fili smirked at her from Kili's other side, munching on a hunk of bread. Bombur's stew was good, perhaps even rivaling Bilbo's from the night before. She watched the dwarves around the camp talking to each other as she ate slowly savoring the flavor. She felt a weight sit next to her on the log and turned to see Bilbo looking morose.

"Forget your bowl to?" she asked, as he looked wistfully at the food in her lap.

"I forgot almost everything," he said, rubbing one foot on top of the other again. "I was in such a hurry to catch up to you that all I could do was grab my walking bag, which was woefully under packed, and a purse of coins. I only have my pipe because Gandalf brought it for me. Don't know how he knew I would be coming along when I didn't know myself till just before I walked out my door."

" He must have known that you could not resist the chance for an adventure," said Sara.

"What made you decide to come anyway?" asked Fili watching the hobbit closely.

Bilbo thought for a while before speaking. "Must be the Took blood in me. Even as a child I was a bit wild for a fauntling. Stayed out late, ran through the woods looking for ents and dreamed of one the day I could travel to see the elves. Unnatural for any hobbit other than a Took. I thought I had purged the Took from me and become a respectable Baggins of Bag End. I suppose Gandalf must have seen it still there pulled it back out. I felt that should I not go with you after given the chance, I would forever regret and wonder; at least that was my mind when I walked out my door this morning. Now however I'm beginning to wonder if I have taken leave of my senses."

"Well it's not too late to go back," said Fili a bit hopefully. Sara reached over and jabbed him in the shoulder, giving him a look. Bilbo smiled weakly at him.

"Don't listen to him Mr. Buggins." said Kili. "He's just sore he lost the bet. Here you can use my bowl." He held his bowl out to the hobbit who looked a bit confused but took it gratefully. Sara watched as they both rose and went to where Bombur was guarding his pot from those who would filch more than they ought, as it seemed Nori was trying to do.

Fili scooted down the log closer to Sara and tapping her boot with his he asked "Are you done with that?"

"Yes thank you," she said handing him the empty bowl. They sat for a moment in silence.

"Fili?" she asked.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Do you really want Bilbo to go?" Fili sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "No, not really, I just think he will get us or himself into trouble. He's too excitable. Well that, and my purse is a bit lighter for it." he said grinning at her.

The next day on the road was much like the first, good weather and well maintained roads. Fili and Kili rode next to her for several stretches out of the day peppering her with questions about her world; which she was happy enough to answer as she had a willing and eager audience. Other times they rode with the others. Bilbo seemed to have attracted the attention of Bofur who rode with him attempting to draw him out bit by bit. She was riding by herself listening to a book, when two ponies drew up on either side of her. She clicked her headphones off and settled them around her neck, looking up to see Bofur and Bilbo had joined her.

"Are your ears often cold lass?" asked Bofur, a look of concern on his face. The question caught Sara so off guard that she almost dropped her phone as she tucked it into her pocket.

"What?" she asked.

"Those earmuffs you wearing all the time; are your ears cold? If you're not feeling well you should have Oin take a look at you. He's the company physician." Sara could not help it as she began to laugh. Several heads turned to see her including Thorin who just scowled.

"I'm sorry" she said to a slightly offended Bofur. "No I'm not cold; these are for sound not warmth."

"Sound?" asked Bilbo. She nodded and handed him the headphones to Bilbo who looked at her skeptically.

"It's okay put them on," she said. Carefully he settled them over his ears. Pulling up her music app she found a song, and making sure the volume was low, pushed play. Bilbo jumped as the music began to play and almost fell off his pony. He yanked the headphones off and handed them back to her. "What was that?" he asked eyes popping.

"That was The Backstreet Boys, Everybody," she said smiling. She handed them to Bofur who had to take his hat off to put them on his head. When he nodded, she started the song again, his eyes grew wide and he looked at her grinning.

"What's going on? What happened to Bilbo?" said Kili as he and Fili fell in on either side.

"Yeah, we saw him nearly fall off the pony," said Fili.

"Ms. Sara's earmuffs accosted my ears," said Bilbo indignantly.

"You mean the ones that Bofur is wearing?" asked Kili, watching as Bofur began to nod his head slightly to a non-existent beat.

"They did not accost you." she said to Bilbo. "And they are called headphones not earmuffs; you listen to music with them." She watched as Bofur's eyes grew wide and his mouth formed a little "O". A huge grin spread across his face and he began to chortle. Sara guessed he had reached the chorus.

"Oh lass! I like your noisy earmuffs," he said gleefully, his head now definitely keeping beat.

"Us next!" insisted to Fili and Kili together. That was how they spent the rest of the afternoon, listening to music. Kili tended to gravitate toward 90's rock and Fili seemed to like country. Bofur liked it all; though Sara noticed he particularly enjoyed anything risque finding it highly amusing. Even Bilbo tried it again and while he enjoyed the classical music Sara chose for him well enough, he still insisted that it was unnatural.

On the night of the fourth day on the road, Sara sat next to the fire writing in her notebook. There was an air of contentment in camp that night, as Kili had shot several wild turkey that had wandered across the road, and dinner had been subsequently larger and more filling. Fili, Kili and even Bofur had shared their dishes with her and Bilbo the past few days. Fili had informed Sara that they would pass through Bree in a few days time and she could purchase her own then. Bilbo sat next to her puffing away at his pipe; Fili and Kili were sprawled in the dirt nearby having a rock flicking contest, trying to see who could hit their chosen targets. Bofur, who was sometimes one of these targets, sat slumped against the tree, his hat tipped over his face. Everyone seemed content. Some were chatting amiably as were the brothers Dori, Nori, and Ori, or whittling as was Bifur. Bombur, Gloin, and Oin were dosing and even Thorin was in a pleasant enough mood as he sat his back to a large oak strumming quietly on a small Golden Harp. Balin and Dwalin sat on the other side are the fire talking quietly. The only one missing was Gandalf but Fili had said that it was not unusual the wizard to come and go as he pleased.

Sara was just closing her notebook when Ori came and sat by her. He saw the book and pen in her hands and a light came into his eyes. "Are you a scribe as well Ms. Miller?" he asked, picking at the hem of his sweater.

"I wouldn't say that." she said, turning to face him. "I just write down some things so I don't forget them. I want to be able to remember my adventure here if I ever get to go home. Nothing elaborate just notes mostly. Are you a scribe?" she asked.

"Oh, yes" he said brightening. "I keep a record of our quest for Erebor. Dori and Nori didn't want me to come because I'm still young, but I was the best scribe we had; at least the best one still young enough to make the trip." he amended. As he had been talking he had spotted her pen between the pages of her notebook. "What's that?" he asked pointing.

Sara pulled it out and handed it to him. "It's a ballpoint pen." she said.

"Where is your ink pot?" he asked, examining the pen.

"You don't need one."

"You don't?" he said eyes wide.

"Nope, the ink is inside. You can write for a very long time before it never runs dry, but I almost always lose my pen long before they're in danger of running out of ink."

"How could you misplace something so valuable?" he asked, frowning as he handed it back to her. "They're not really very expensive on my world; you can get a pack of twelve for about the same price as a loaf of bread."

"The scribes of your world must be truly blessed to have such ease at their fingertips." he said looking wistfully at the fire, poking it with a stick.

"Would you like some of my pens?" she asked.

"Oh no, you couldn't give up your treasures." he insisted.

"Nonsense, I have more than I will ever go through, even if I were to fill this book front to back." and with this she went to her tent and returned with three new pens. She held them out to Ori, who took them with both hands reverently.

"Oh, Ms. Miller, are you sure." he asked quietly.

"Positive, you have more need of them than I do." she said.

"Thank you." he said clasping her hand in his. "Thank you so much! I will treasure them." and with this he went to show his brothers. Dori looked over his brothers shoulder and nodded his thanks to her. She nodded in return.

"That was a right nice thing to do Lassie." said Balin, watching her with a smile.

"Aye, ya would think that ya had gifted him the ax of Durin himself." said Dwalin watching Ori exclaim over his gifts to his brothers.

"Our Ms. Miller is a kind lass, that's for sure." said Bofur sitting in the spot where Ori had been moments before. He picked up a pebble and flicked it at Kili who was hit sound in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Kili, rubbing his head and turning to them.

"As if ya haven't been using me for target practice yourself." said the hatted dwarf. "Go get yer fiddle and lets acquaint Ms. Miller and Mr. Baggins with our own music."

Bilbo looked up at that. "Oh yes please!" he said.

A few minutes later Kili was playing a jaunty tune on a beautiful fiddle while Bofur and Fili sang. Soon almost all of the dwarves were singing along. Bifur looked pleased as he played a clarinet and Bomber was drumming on a large pot. Even Thorin contributed a bit here there with his gold harp from his place beneath the tree, content in the happiness of his company. As the evening wore on their songs became more quiet and dower. Sara's eyes began to drift closed, and when her head fell from her hand for the third time she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dwalin crouching in front of her.

"Ya best head to bed lass, less ya would like to sleep on a log like Mr. Bilbo there." She looked over to see that indeed, Bilbo had somehow fallen asleep on top of the log.

"Thank you Mr. Dwalin." He nodded and returned to his seat. She reached over and gently shook Bilbo awake. He rose and found his way blearily to his bed. As Sara settled herself into her sleeping bag, she lay on her stomach head resting on her arms. She watched the dwarves continue to sing, smoke rising gently from their few lit pipes. Thorin came to sit near the fire, pipe in hand and the singing shifted to humming. She heard Thorin's voice begin to sing, "Far over the Misty Mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold." His voice was deep and rich and set against the voices of the others she found her eyes falling shut once again, made heavy as if by a spell. The last thing she remembered thinking before sleep claimed her, was that if all her days ended in such a way, being lulled to sleep by the voices of dwarves, then she could die happy.

Two days later the company found themselves in Bree. Many of the dwarves had hoped to spend the night in an inn when reaching the town, but as they had arrived mid-morning, Thorin had insisted they press on after lunch, claiming he knew of a good place to make camp for the night. The company dispersed in twos and threes, off to enjoy some food, replenish supplies, or shop the stalls that lined the streets. Sara had it in her mind to find herself some dishes so Fili would no longer have to share; she also wanted to find a warm coat. The evenings were warm enough now, but Bofur had said that they would be climbing in elevation soon and eventually going over the Misty Mountains.

"Sara may I speak with you?" Gandalf stood off to the side so she made her way over.

"Whats up Gandalf?" she asked

He raised his eyebrow at her before speaking. "While we are here and Bree, I would like you to purchase yourself some gloves." Sara nodded, but was not sure why she would need them. He must have seen this and so continued. "It would be wise to keep your mark covered. While most will not recognize its significance, there are still those who will, and one never knows to whom they are reporting."

"Do you think I will be in danger if they see it?" asked Sara, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"That remains to be seen," He said. With this unsettling answer he moved off with Bilbo who had almost an entire pack to purchase. Taking Starbright's reins in hand she made her way up the street, and baring Gandalf's words in mind made her way to the tailors. Twenty minutes later Sara had a soft brown leather coat lined with white rabbit fur; it went down to her knees and had a large hood also lined with the soft fur. The large buttons on the front were made from pieces of deer antlers that closed it tight. There was a leather band that tied around her waist and even fur lined pockets. She had tried the coat on and was instantly in love with it. She had found a pair of half gloves made of the same leather and she was very pleased with her purchases as she slipped on the gloves. The only problem was that her coat and gloves had cost almost all the coins she had. She had two left; and she really hoped that it was enough to purchase the dishes she needed.

Tugging Starbright behind her she made her way down the street examining the stalls as she passed. About halfway up the street she found a stall that was selling an assortment of dishes and small knives. Sara had seen Bifur and Bofur whittling around the fire at night, and she had wished she had her pocket knife. She had done some rudimentary whittling at summer camps and had wanted to try again, if only to have something to do with her hands. She had decided on a slim knife with a long narrow blade, and was reaching to ask the storekeeper the price when she heard someone speak in Dwarvish next to her. She turned to see Bifur at her side. "Hello Mr. Bifur" she said. "Doing some shopping? I was looking for a knife to whittle with." she explained holding out the knife in her hand for his inspection. There was another burst of the Dwarvish and she looked at him blankly.

Bofur had explained to Sara that Bifur could not speak the common tongue since he had been injured in battle and had an orc ax embedded in his head. He now only spoke the Dwarvish language and sometimes communicated with the others in hand gestures that were like a secret dwarf sign language. He still understood what other said to him well enough. He pointed to the knife and shook his head. "Is there something wrong with this one?" she asked. He nodded and took it from her, holding one end in each hand bent the blade back and forth. He set it down and pointed to a much shorter knife that was short and thick and made entirely of metal with leather wrapped around the handle. He picked it up and tried to bend the blade but it was sturdy and the blade did not give. He nodded and handed it to her. "This one will be better for a whittling?" she asked. He nodded and then pointed out a bowl, plate, cup and silverware that looked simple but sturdy. She thanked him and then turned to ask the owner of the stall how much they would all cost. He told her five gold pieces. She looked at the two coins in her hand and thanked him turning to look elsewhere. Bifur caught her elbow and she watched as he pantomimed trading something. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

In the end she traded two pens and the half full lighter to the shopkeeper who looked very pleased with the trade. Sara was still feeling a bit dishonest by the time she sat at the table in the pub with the others knowing that she had gotten all her dishes and a knife for less than probably a dollar fifty. Fili had reminded her that her items were more valuable because they were one of a kind. She sat at the table with the two princes and Bifur who had walked with her though the stalls listening to her tell him about summer camp. The company was gathered eating lunch before they left for the road once again. Bofur and Bombur were at the bar drinking. Bofur seemed determined to drink as much as possible before they left if the empty tankards near his elbow where anything to go by; in fact everyone seemed to be enjoying a drink while they could. Everyone except Sara and Bifur.

"Why aren't you with you cozens drinking Mr. Buffer?" she asked when she noticed this. He replied by grimacing and tapping the ax in his head.

"It makes him very nauseous, and gives him a fierce headache." clarified Kili.

"What about you Ms. Sara?" asked Fili. "Why are you not drinking? Can't hold your liquor?" he teased winking at her.

"Actually, no. I'm a total lightweight. I've only had alcohol once and let's just say it didn't end well. I don't remember it, but my friends say it was quite the spectacle. Sooo... I don't drink anymore." Fili and Kili exchange a look and Kili pushed his drink across the table to Sara with a wicked grin. Bifur just shook his head.

" Here Mistress Miller, have some of mine." said Kili with a smirk.

"No thank you." she said firmly, quickly standing and pushing in her chair. "I'll see you outside." She heard Fili and Kili snickering as she left. She left the inn and walked over to Starbright and was scratching behind his ears when she spotted the name of the inn she had just left. The Prancing Pony; this is where Frodo would meet Aragorn many years in the future, that is if she didn't mess up the timeline. Thirty minutes later they were all on the road again. Bofur had had some trouble getting in the saddle as his foot kept missing the stirrup but with Bifur and Fili's help he was finally pushed into the saddle though he still wobbled a bit as they left the town behind them and continued west on the road toward the Misty Mountains.

Those who have grumbled about not stopping in Bree for the night were most pleasantly pleased and surprised when Thorin stopped them for the night.

"Hot springs!" cried Kili, almost falling off his pony and in his rush to dismount. Camp was set up faster than normal as everyone is eager to enjoy the warm water and dinner was a quick affair. Soon the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf were all disappearing into the trees towards the springs. Sara sat tending the fire waiting for her turn in the water.

"Ms. Miller" Thorin stood on the other side of the fire watching her. "Do you not wish to bathe?" he asked. They were the last ones in camp and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, of course I do," she said. "I was just waiting my turn." She clutched her clean clothes and soap in her lap and it was quiet for a moment while Thorin regarded this strange blue haired girl from another world. She had done better than he had expected this week; she had not complained though he had noted her saddle soreness in the first few days, and she had been helpful around camp where she was able. He had also learned from Balin of her kindness to Ori in giving him the pens. His nephews seemed to always seek out her company, though, he attributed this to their youth. But they were not the only ones who had warmed to this girl. It had not escaped him the way Dwalin had kept a watchful eye on her and gave her a gentle guidance now and then; it was odd for Thorin to see his best warrior being so compassionate. He had even spotted Bifur walking quietly with this girl among the stalls and Bree listening patiently as she chatted amiably with him, despite the language barrier. It was unusual for someone to be so comfortable around the injured dwarf, most preferring to steer clear. Bofur as well seem to like her, though, Thorin suspected there were few Bofur didn't like, as he had gone out of his way to befriend the halfling. It was a bit unnerving to him how quickly she had become comfortable among his company.

"There is another smaller pool among a stand of trees a few minutes walk in that direction." he said pointing to a small trail in the brush. "I had intended to use it myself, but you may go and bathe there undisturbed. I will join the others." Before she could reply, he turned and was gone down the trail the rest of the company had taken leaving her alone in the camp.


	7. Shared Questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara learns more about her dwarves.

The water was warm and welcoming, and it was a good hour before Sara return to camp dressed in a her Hogwarts House shirt and sweats, her hair falling in loose damp waves over her shoulders. She went to her tent and taking her brush went to sit by the fire next to Bilbo who is brushing the curly hair atop his feet. She began to pull the brush through her hair luxuriating in having clean hair again. There was a lazy contentment in camp and she suspected that she was not the only one who like to be clean. Several of the dwarves were putting their hair and beards back in order. Dori and Nori we're sitting together helping each other get their elaborate braids back in place. Gandalf was missing again, though he had left with the dwarves to bathe. Sara wondered, not for the first time, where the wizard disappeared to. Fili and Kili were over by their bedrolls quietly whispering to each other. Sara was running her fingers absentmindedly through her hair, which was now dry, when the two princes cam and sat on either side of her, Bilbo having gone back to his pack for something.

"Mistress Miller?" called Kili. Sara sighed; no matter how many times she told him to call her "Sara" or at least "Ms. Sara" or even "Ms. Miller" he continued to call her by the overly formal and slightly insulting "Mistress Miller". She suspected he did it just to be obnoxious, much as he never seemed to be able to remember Bilbo's name. She decided to try a different approach this time.

"Yes Mistress Kili? How may I help you?" she asked in an overly formal tone. Kili had just opened his mouth to reply when he frowned and Fili let out a belt of laughter. Looked rather grumpily at his brother.

"Oy, lad you've been asking for that one for quite a while now." said bofur as he and Bilbo came to sit nearby. Kili huffed and irritation, crossing his arms across his chest as fili continued to chuckle.

"Oh, come on." said Fili clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Don't be sore. Bofur is right you've been begging to get some of your own back for quite a while now." Bobo nodded his head in agreement while packing his pipe.

"What do you need Kili?" asked Sara, taking pity on the dwarf. Kili sighed and unfolded his arms.

"Miss Sara, I wanted to ask a question, but Fili and I are not sure if it's too personal." he said.

"Okay?" she said slowly. "What's your question?"

Kili took a deep breath and said, "We wanted to know why your hair is blue. Do all humans from your world have such strange hair?" Saras face was blank for a moment and then she let out a soft chuckle and the group seemed to hold its breath waiting for her answer.

"No Kili, it's not really a personal question. My hair is blue because I dyed it that color."

"You mean like dyeing wool?" ask Bilbo. Sara noticed that a few of the other dwarves were still as they listened in, even Thorin seemed to be unusually still as Bifur and Ori came to sit nearby.

"Well yes I guess," said Sara a bit surprised by the dwarves interest. "Me and a friend got our hair dyed about a week before I came to Middle Earth."

"But why would you get your hair dyed?" asked Ori, looking troubled. "Do people in your world have to dye their hair for any particular reason? Is it a type of punishment like having to shave your beard?"

"Wait," said Sara, looking around at the hesitant looks on their faces. "You think I have blue hair because of something I did, like a punishment for a crime?" Fili, Kili, and Ori nodded, the camp was very quiet, and Sara was aware that all ears waited for her response. She shook her head. "No hair dying is not a punishment on my world. People dye their hair for fun, to try something new."

"For fun?" asked Ori again.

"Yeah, me and my friend wanted to try a new color," she said as she dug her phone out of her pocket and found the picture. "See, we went and got her hair dyed. Her's is pink." She held out the phone for them to see. They passed it gingerly around the group as Bombur and Nori moved closer, wanting to see the strange girl with pink hair.

"So, what color is your hair?" asked Fili as he passed the phone to Nori who looked and handed it to the portly dwarf beside him.

"It's dark like Kili's hair," she said tipping her head so they could see the roots. "See it's already growing in." Kili reached up and touched her part grinning.

"Will you always have blue hair?" asked Fili looking a bit worried, though Sara didn't see as Kili was still examining her part.

"Oh no," she said. "It's only a temporary color. It wears off in about six to eight weeks, but I haven't been able to wash my hair as much, so it may take longer. Washing it takes the color out faster." she explained, taking her phone back from Bombur who moved off with Ori and Nori.

"It's so soft." pouted Kili as he fluffed her hair now. "Why don't you do anything with it? You always have it up in a tail. It would look so pretty in braids." Bilbo and Bofur nodded their agreement and even Bifur smiled at the suggestion.

"Well being on the road, there's not really a lot of time to do anything with it. A ponytail is just easy and practical, and without a mirror I can't really do anything elaborate. That, and I've never been very good with braids, at least not in my own hair, they always seem to fall out." Kili played with a curl and regarded her chewing his lip.

"Can I braid it for you?" he asked. Fili jabbed him in the shoulder, frowning at his brother. Kili stick his tongue out at him. Bifur watched the two princes a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sure," said Sara, not seeing the prices exchange "Me and my roommate's used to have braids trains all the time."

"Braid trains?" asked Fili.

" Yeah, you sit in a line and braid the hair of the person in front of you." she explained.

"You could do my hair lass." said Bofur, winking at her and waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't see how I could" she said slyly. " I have never seen you without that hat of yours. The others tell me you don't even take it off to bathe."

"Aye! That's not true." he said, scowling at the others as he yanked his hat off and his hair tumbled onto his shoulders. "I haven't even put the braids back in yet." Then he saw her smirking at him and the others chuckling as Kili began to section off Sara's hair.

"Okay, okay, so the others didn't tell me that; I just wanted to see if I could get you to take your hat off for once."

"Very funny lass," he said jamming his hat back on his head

"Oh don't be upset. Come here and I will braid it for you. Just tell me how you want it done."

And that is how the Dwalin found the group several minutes later; Kili standing behind Sara chewing his lip as he attempted a complicated braid in her hair with Fili's help, Sara sitting on the log with Bofur on the ground in front of her as she did his simple braids, the halfling and Bifur looking on. Dwalin gave an unmistakable snort of derision and stalked off muttering something in dwarvish under his breath.

"Just cause you've not got enough left to braid." called Bofur after him. The shaven warrior made a rude hand gesture, not turning, and Sara was surprised to see that at least some things seemed to be universal.

Kili with struggling with Sara's hair as it was hard to hold all the different strands and not lose them even with Fili helping. "This is not working you wind." he whined.

"That's because to do this braid, you usually use pins to help hold it in place till the end." said Fili. "Here, let me try." He took her hair in his hand and ran his fingers through it to work out Kilis attempted braid.

"Well you're done Mr. Bofur." said Sara, tying the end of one of the simple braids with the strip of leather he had given her.

"Thank you much, Ms. Sara." he said standing and giving her and egzagerated bow and a wink before going to find Bomber replacing his hat as he walked away.

Fili was now sectioning her hair, his fingers quick and nimble. "Anyone else want their hair braided?" as Sara. "Bilbo?"

"I should say not." said the hobbit. "Thank you all the same." Bifur shook his head beginning to whittle at a block of wood.

"What about you Kili? Let me braid your hair?" He wrinkled his nose. "Oh, come on, what's the point of all that hair if you don't braid it now and again?" He sighed, and sat in front of her and she began to pull his hair back over his shoulders.

"I have a question if I may ask it." said Bilbo, from beside Bifur as he watched the dwarf work the wood with skill.

"What's your question Mr. Baggins?" asked Fili, as he began to braid Sara's hair.

"Well, I have noticed that you dwarves tend to favor braids and beads in your hair; and I was wondering if there was a meaning behind them?" asked the hobbit rubbing one foot on the other.

"Actually, I've been wondering that too." said Sara, beginning to work through Kili's hair. "Some of you have braids and some don't; and you all wear them very differently. In my world men typically wear their hair short, and even the few who have longer hair don't put as much effort or care into their appearance as you guys do." It was a moment before Fili answered.

"We dwarves take great pride in our hair and beards; even the women. It is a mark of our health, prosperity, and sometimes our station. Most braids don't mean anything." he said, moving to sit on her left for a moment having tied her hair off for a moment. "One of the styles that does carry meeting is one my uncle and I wear." He pinched the two braid at the front of his hair. "We both wear the Rulers Braid. They are positioned over the temples to symbolize that our people and the duty we owe them are always foremost in our minds. The beads on the end bare the symbol of our people." Sara reached out to examine the bead.

"It's beautiful," she said, letting it fall back to his shoulder as he rose to return to her hair. "What other braids carry meaning?"

"There's the family braid." said Keeley. "Hey Gloin!" The red maned dwarf looked up when the prince called. Kili waved him over, and Gloin looked suspiciously between Fili and Kili as he stood in front of them.

"We are explaining braids to Ms. Sara, want to show us your family braid?" asked the brunet prince.

"I don't think Thorin would like you telling our secrets to Ms. Miller." said Gloin. Bifur snorted but continued his wittling.

"Oh come on, it not like it really a secret, and who is she going to tell anyway? She will get sent home eventually and she is with us until then." Gloin looked like he wanted to refuse. "You can tell us about Gimli." weedled Kili.

This was another name that Sara was familiar with. "You are the father of... I mean to say, you have a son named Gimli?" she asked eagerly catching herself before she said too much. This was also apparently the right thing to say. The suspicion in his eyes vanish and he beamed with pride.

"Yes Gimli, my pride and joy, he is a bit younger than the princes is here, but still too young a lad to come questing though he begged his mother to come." Fili seeing the Gloin and was about to go into what the other called "Gimli Mode" cut across him before he could really build up any steam.

"We wanted to show your family braid to Ms. Sara." he said, the other dwarf looked a bit disappointed to be cut off, but obliged them all the same, pulling a braids from beneath his hair and beard. There were two golden beads on the end of the red braids. "The family braids is pulled from the hair behind the left ear," said Fili tapping his fingers on her head to indicate the spot, "So that when braided, it hangs over one's heart. The beads represent each member of the family, so there is one for Gloins wife and one for their son Gimli." explain Fili pointing once again.

"Then there are courting and pregnancy braids." said Kili as Sara tied off his hair having finished with it. Kili turned to face her now. "The courting braid comes from behind the right ear and only our females wear them. When she agrees to court a dwarf he will braid it for her and put his bead in the end. Like this one here," he said reaching for a small braid behind her right ear. "This would be where a courting braid would be, but don't worry, without the bead it's just another braid." he said. He had seen the started look on her face. "When the pair are wed the courting braid is switched for a family braid." he said.

"That's true enough said Gloin sitting next to Bifur who was still whittling as he listened. "In fact, most meaning comes from the beads themselves and not the braid. The pregnancy braid, in truth, is just a family braid. When our women are with child, they will braid a ribbon into their family braid so that others will know of their delicate condition."

"Like in celebration?" asked Sara.

"Partly," said Gloin. "But also so that she will be taken care of by all she comes across. There are much fewer females than our males, and even those that do mary often have a difficult time conceiving; so when they are expecting they are very well cared for."

"That's very sweet," said Sara. "So ruling braids, family braids, and courting braids that eventually turn into family braids, and ribbons for those who are expecting." she said. "What about the other beads?"

"The other beads are beads that mean something specifically to the person who wears them; and how and where they are worn is a personal choice and not dictated by anything. They may be a mark of profession, age, a memory to not be forgotten, a family bead and many others." explained Kili. "The only beads and braids that are specific and have a universal meeting are the ones we just mentioned, all the rest are personal choice."

"You're finished." said Fili, flipping one of the small braids over her shoulder. Gloin had turned to talk to Bilbo who asked about Gimli and Gloin's wife. Sara felt Bilbo would be up late that night listening to dwarf expound upon his family.

"Told you your hair would look beautiful in braids Mistress Miller." said Kili. It's a shame you can't see them for yourself.

"Who says I can't." she said pulling out her phone and snapping a picture from a few different angles. "Oh, Fili it's beautiful. Thank you."

"How did you do that asked Kili watching her examine the photos on her phone. "Capture a portrait so quickly. It's like magic."

"It's not magic, just technology."she said. "Here come sit next to me. You two as well." she called to Bilbo and Bifur. "Lean in and look at the phone," she said when they had gathered. They did and she raised her phone higher. There was a flash of light and several of them jumped. "Oh sorry, I had the flash on, but look," she said, showing them the photo on her phone. They were all rather impressed with the group shot. Fili and Kili spent the rest of the night snapping candid pictures of the rest of the company with her phone and when they finally returned it to her, the camera roll was filled with some very interesting pictures of the others. Sara laughed as she looked through them, the two brothers were too creative for their own good. They even managed to sneak a good picture of Thorin cleaning his harp and one of Dwalin practicing with hix axes, though the following picture showed that Dwalin had indeed caught them.

The next week passed much as the first had, save for a change in scenery, for they had left the rolling hills and farm lands and were now traveling through a dryer climate. The company was still traveling along what Gandalf had told Sara was the great East-West Road toward the Misty Mountains. Life on the road was largely uneventful and there was much time to talk. Sara spent a good deal of time talking to Bilbo who was having a difficult time with the dwarves. Most of them ignored him, not so much actively, as through their own interest. Bofur was the unwavering exception to this as he often sought out the halfling. No one was openly rude to Bilbo, in fact they were so polite it was almost cold. Save for a few conversations that were shared with Sara and the others, he mostly kept to himself and limited his interactions to Gandalf, Sara and Bofur.

Sara, for her part, was faring much better. Fili and Kili could often be found near her talking and teasing. They both seemed to have taken to braiding her hair and they could often be found by the fireside after the evening meal braiding her hair. Sara could tell that most of the other dwarves were not particularly comfortable with this, but no one said anything so she didn't either. During the day they often rode with her pepering her with questions about her world. They are sometimes joined by Bofur and Bilbo, and even Ori, who was eager to learn about her world and he could be frequently seen taking notes in his book. The scribe had loved to hear tales from her world and asked for them often, and after several requests for stories, Sara, I told him about the audiobooks on her phone and offered to let him listen to them. He eagerly agreed, and after showing him how her phone and headphones worked, he was occupied for the rest of the day. Bofur had taken to teasing Sara about her coat. She had become rather attached to it indeed. She wore it every chance she got, she slept in it and wore it long into the day until she could no longer bear the heat; as soon it became the slightest bit chilly back on the coat went. For this the hatted dwarf had teased her, and she teased him right back about his hat which he was never without. Once while she had been distracted he had stolen the coat and kept it from her with the help of Fili and Kili. They had kept it from her for about an hour and she was beginning to get cold as evening was coming on when Dwalin had wrested it from them and returned it to her, pulling the hood up over her head. Sara had had her revenge, even if it was unintentional. She had offered out the last few strips of her Big Red Gum and upon chewing the red strip for a few seconds Bofur had spluttered and spit out the offending candy and reached hastily for his water skin, which he then gulped to quickly and had a coughing fit.

"Ya tried to burn my tongue out," he accused, his eyes still watering as he coughed again. Fili and Kili had thought this hilarious and laughed for a good five minutes, though Kili had returned his gum to her unchewed. Bilbo and Fili liked the gum and when Gandalf had come to inquire about the reason for their delay, for the had fallen behind, Sara offered Kili's piece to the wizard.

"Rather a strong flavor, but not altogether unpleasant," he had said. " But come Thorin wants you to rejoin the group."

Later that night Sara was sitting with Bofur and Bifur. Bifur had taken to sitting near to Sara when he could and when she had asked why, Bofur had translated thet Bifur found her company to be the most entertaining of the group, and that it amused him to watch the Filif and Kili make fools of themselves. Bifur had begun to teach Sara how to whittle, correcting her grip and shoing her tricks to use. She didn't think she would ever be much good, especially when compared to the skills of Bofur and Bifur but it was nice to do something with her hands.

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this," she said, showing them yet another butchered piece of wood.

"Don't despair lass," said Bofur pocketing his own beautifully carved owl. "Ya can't expect to be very good at first, besides to compare your skills to ours is not right; we've been doing this since long before you were even thought about." Bifur nodded his agreement.

"You all make it sound like your centuries older than me," she said. "I always feel like such a baby."

"Lass, that's cuz ya are. Tell me how old do ya think I am." she looked at him contemplating.

"Maybe thirty eight?," she guessed. Bofur burst out laughing.

"Oh lass," he said, smiling "I have ta spend more time with ya, I am one hundred and twenty six years old, probably better than five times yer age. How old are ya?"

"Twenty Four," she said, and Bofur nodded. "But you don't look a hundred anything. None of you look over sixty. Certainly not Fili, Kili or Ori."

"Hate to break it to ya lass but they're all over seventy. Fili is in his eighties."

"No, I don't believe you, you're trying to trick me." she said. Smirking Bofur called Fili over. "Go ahead, ask him."

"Ask me what," said Fili.

"Fili, how old are you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Without a beat he replied "Eighty two. Why, how old are you?" Her stomach dropped; was she really so young?

"Twenty four," she replied. Fili sucked in a breath looking a bit shaken.

"Now, don't go getting yerselves worked into a tizzy." said Bofur. "Ms. Sara, how old do humans in your world live to be, and when do ya first come of age?"

"Well, the average lifespan is about eighty years and most consider you an adult at 18, in the United States anyway, though you can not drink till twenty one. What about dwarves?" she asked.

"Dwarves," said Fili, looking as though he were doing some fast calculations, "Usually live to be about two hundred and fifty and we are considered to come of age at forty but I'm not considered a full adult about sixty five years of age."

"That put ya at about twenty seven if ya were a human, and Kili at about twenty five, respectively." said Bofur. Fili's face brightened visibly.

"That still leaves me the youngest one here." complained Sara.

"Not if you convert to human years," said Fili. "Ori is seventy one which makes him twenty three." There was a wicked gleeful look on his face. " Oh he won't like to think that he's younger than you Ms. Sara. Hey Ori!" He called. Fili went to get Ori as the scribe had Sara's headphones on and had not heard him watched him go but got caught up on another sight.

Sara was watching Thorin and Dwalin sparr. She had been watching them for several minutes when she asked Bofur, " So I am guessing that Balin is the oldest, but what about the others? How old are they?" Bofur smiled as he followed her eyes to the king.

"Why do ya ask lass?" She didn't really hear him as she too busy watching the fight. Bofur noticed that the two seemed to be going at it a bit harder than usual, perhaps because of a certain spectator; after all, a male was a still a male no matter what race they were, and so was a female. "Are you asking me to divulge the ages of everyone here lass, or just one person in particular? Because if yer asking about who think yer asking the answer is one hundred and ninety five."

She looked back at him. "What did you say"

"Thorin lass, he is one hundred and ninety five."

"No, now I know you are lying. No way is he the oldest here."

"Aye, he is lass."

"But he looks so young, how can he be so old and look so young?"

"That would be the direct bloodline to Durin the Deathless at work there, those who have Durin's blood have always aged a bit funny, and they live extraordinarily longer lives than others of our race."

"If you say so," she said. "It's still all so crazy to me, and here I was feeling all grown up at twenty four." Just then Fili returned with Ori Bilbo and Kili trailing after them.

"What's going on over here?" asked Kili.

"We are discussing the ages of humans and dwarves," said Bofur and he quickly caught the others up on the conversation. Kili and Fili were surprised to see Ori looked unfazed by the revelation of his relative age.

"I already knew about the age ratio between humans and dwarves, so it's not a big surprise to me. I learned about it while transcribing some old records ages ago." said Ori.

"Well that's no fun" said Kili.

"Actually, Ms. Miller I've been wanting to ask you something." said Ori. " I've been listening to your books and I was wondering if there are any stories about dwarves?" Sara had anticipated this question and remembered what Gandalf has said about the need for secrecy regarding Tolkien's works. She had already prepared her answer and was just grateful that she had the digital copy on her phone.

"Yes, there are some though not many. There is a famous children's story called Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I will warn you though, most times dwarves are not portrayed accurately, so just keep in mind that my world believes dwarves, wizards, elves and magic to all be fiction."

"Will you tell us the story Ms. Miller?" asked Kili.

"I can do better than that. I will show you the movie."

"What is a movie?" asked Fili.

"A moving portrait I guess would be the easiest way to explain it," she said. "Can I have my phone Ori." He gave her the phone and headphones back and she found the file she was looking for.

Sometime later found Fili, Kili, Ori, Bilbo, Sara, and even Bofur all sprawled out on the ground watching the phone they had set on a knot of a tree so all could see. The dwarves and hobbit had thought the story rather fun; but the dwarves had been disappointed with their portrayal; though some aspects were correct. The princes had snickered and whispered that at least they got one the dwarves right and Sara had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Thorin, as they kept glancing at the king who was sitting sharpening his blades now. Sara though she had figured out the joke when they continued to snicker whenever Grumpy was on screen.

"Whoever heard of a kiss waking someone from death." said Keeley as the movie ended.

"And dwarves that lived in the houses of men." said Fili frowning. "What did you think Ori?"

"I liked it, though Ms. Sara was right when she said that we would not be portrayed entirely correctly." At the mention of her name all turned to her, only to find her asleep atop her sleeping bag and tucked cozily in her coat, her hood on. Kili reached out to wake her up, but Bofur stopped him.

"Nay lad, let her sleep where she is. It will do her no harm and that coat of hers will keep her plenty warm." They placed her phone near her and left her for their own beds. Had anyone been watching, as indeed a certain King was, they would have seen a certain bald dwarf lay a blanket over the girl from another world late in the night. Thorin raised an eyebrow in question at Dwalin as he passed on his way back to bed. The warrior just shrugged and continued on. Thorin shook his head and continued the watch, trying not to let his eyes drift too often to the sleeping girl.


	8. Assuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a big misunderstanding.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Sara, holding out her small wooden cat for Bifur to see. He took it, and using the signal she had taught him, gave her the thumbs-up, but then pointed out a small flaw handing it back to her. She was fixing it when the knife slipped and cut into the pad of her thumb. She let out a soft curse and popped it into a mouth and Bifur looked up from his work to see her sucking her thumb. He held out his hand, and she pulled her thumb from her mouth for him to inspect; he looked a bit concerned.

"Don't worry I've had worse back home," she said. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to go get my first aid kit; I have something that should help." She was digging her first aid kit out of the bottom of her pack, her belongings spewed all over the floor in her tent, when someone behind her spoke.

"Ms. Miller?" She turned to see Oin standing outside her tent, a bag in his hand. "Bifur said you might require some medical attention."

"It's just a small cut on my thumb, no big deal," she said. "I have some triple antibiotic and a butterfly band-aid; I should be fine."

"May I see your thumb, Bifur was quite insistent." Sara held her hand out for a Oin to examine. "Not too serious," he said after a moment. "What is triple antibiotic and what use will a butterfly be to you," he asked.

"They are rudimentary first aid supplies for my world. Would you like to see?" she asked noting his interest. He nodded and she gestured for him to take a seat; he did so on the doormat not willing to enter her strange portable dwelling. She showed him all the supplies in her first aid kit, which was sorely lacking in any in anything of real use. There were some Band-Aids, a few bandages, some anti-itch cream, triple antibiotic, Benadryl, Tylenol PM, a suture and thread, and pack of quick clot which her friend Nathan had insisted she included her kit claiming that it was always better safe than sorry.

"I just threw some stuff in a box." she explained. "In my world there are even better kits you can buy in stores; even whole moving vehicles that are full of first aid equipment called ambulances and ones that fly through the air, but if you have to be life-flighted it usually means that your injury or sickness is very extreme." He watched as she bandaged her thumb and inspected her work nodding in approval. "See I'll be just fine" Oin had especially liked the little pills and it asked what each one did.

"What are these?" he asked picking up her bottle of vitamins. "Do you have an illness? I've seen you swallow one of these several times at the evening meal."

"Those? No, I'm not sick. They are to help prevent sickness and promote wellness," she said, busy packing her bag. "They are called prenatal vitamins." Oin's face drained of color as he looked at the bottle of pills and back to Sara.

"Prenatal you said?" he asked, he had to be sure.

"Yep," said Sara, still packing her bag busily and not looking up at him. Oin set the bottle down and stood excusing himself quietly.

It was a good thirty minutes before Sara rejoined the group, having taken the time to repack and organize her bag and make her daily notes. She knew something was up when she walked into the ring of firelight. Something was off-kilter. No one seemed to want to meet her eye, and when she approached Kili to sit next to him, he slid up the log giving her more room than was necessary, and she didn't miss the pink in his cheeks. Fili stood off to the side, his arms crossed, looking very upset. Bifur and Bofur were paying rather more attention to their whittling than was strictly necessary, and even Bilbo seemed highly agitated as he stirred the fire with a stick. The only two people who would look at her were Dwalin and Thorin. Sara thought that she had never seen Thorin look so upset, even when Gandalf had told him of Sara joining their quest. The dwarf king stood glaring at her, his fists clenched at his sides. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

"Okay," she said breaking eye contact with Thorin and looking to the others. "Someone want to clue me in. What's got everyone wound up so tight?" No one said anything. "Did I do something wrong?" She whacked her brain trying to work out what she could have done to upset them so.

"Ms. Miller," called Thorin in an even tone. In the silence it sounded like he was shouting. "Please come here." His voice was deadly calm. Sara stood and made her way towards Thorin. As she passed him, Dwalin reached out a hand and caught her elbow. She stopped. He looked at her worry and concern clear on his face.

"Ms. Miller," called Thorin again, his voice a little less even than before. Dwalin did not release her elbow, but guided her gently over to Thorin who looked as if he wanted to argue with Dwalin but the warrior just set his jaw and folded his arms over his chest looking to his King, not cowed in the least. Thorin let out a strangled breath but gave him a quick curt nod.

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Sara, wishing Gandalf were here, for the wizard was conspicuously gone again.

"Ms. Miller, tomorrow morning you will pack your belongings and return Bree with Gandalf," stated Thorin. She opened her mouth to object but he raised his hand to forestall speech. "It was ill-advised of me to allow you to accompany us in the first place; but I went against my better judgment and allowed it, if only to keep Gandalf with the company. But, I can no longer in good conscience allow you to travel with us." His voice began to grow in volume and Dwalin took a step closer to her. "Why you would allow yourself to come on this quest know not. I have never heard of such a thing and pray to Mahal that I will never encounter it again."

"But what have I done?" she asked feeling cornered.

"It's because of your condition lass," said Dwalin gently.

"My condition?" she asked. Thorin was almost bellowing now, and she saw the way the others around the fire tied to pretend they could not hear.

"Yes!" He bellowed. "A condition you have seen fit to keep secret from us. A condition that not only would put at risk my company but yourself as well. A condition that on this quest would be a substantial liability, not only to yourself but also to your child." Something clicked into place in Sara's brain, and she began to understand the situation. Thorin was full out shouting now and Dwalin drew her back closer to him and away from Thorin. "How could you endanger the life of a child, your child. Did you think of this adventure a hobbit holiday suitable for children? We travel to face a dragon by Mahal! You will return to Bree with Gandalf and if I never…"

"But I…" she tried to speak stepping away from Dwalin.

"No do not fight me on this you…" he continued to yell.

"Just listen to me…" she shouted back. He was having none of it.

"I will not listen to the words of a sneak and a liar!" he said vehemently.

"I'm not a …."

"You are finished with this quest and this comp…!"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" She had to all but scream to be heard over Thorin now.

"DO NOT SEEK TO DECEIVE ME!" he shouted back at her. "Oin told me of your pills! You will return to…"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" she shouted over him. She closed the last few steps between them and got in his face, eyes flaring, almost level with his. "You pompous, self assuming, stubborn, pig headed Dwarf!" she shouted, feeling embarrassed and angry. Thorin looked as though he had been doused in cold water, and no one made a sound. How could they think she was pregnant? "I am not pregnant!" she yelled again but then took a deep breath and stepped away from the dwarf in front of her. "I can't be pregnant. It's not possible, even if I wanted to be." All were quiet now, even Thorin, and she could see the entire camp watching her, listening. "I take the pills that Oin told you about because they help your hair and nails grow faster and stronger. Besides that, they are good for you and help prevent illness. I'm not pregnant." Her voice was much quieter now as she did not need to yell to be heard. "It's not a possibility for me right now." No one said a word. There were many shocked and regretful looks around camp.

"I'm sorry lass, thats a shame" said Dwalin. She looked to him, a bit confused by his words.

"Well you should be, all of you. Didn't anyone ever teach you never to assume anything, especially when it comes to whether a woman is pregnant, which I'm not," she reiterated. All was quiet for a long moment. Thorin looked a bit sick as he swallowed hard and met her eyes.

"Ms. Miller, please forgive us, you are right, we should not have assumed anything. We are sorry to humiliate you and bring up a painful topic." Sara just looked at him really confused now.

"Well, while I admit I'm rather embarrassed, what do you mean by a painful topic?" she asked.

"We didn't mean to make you reveal your barrenness," he said quietly.

"My..." she started and looked at him shocked. "My barrenness?" Then it clicked again. "You just can't help it, can you?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "I may not be pregnant, but I am not barron ether." There were several bewildered expressions around the camp and she knew they would not be able to let it go until they understood. "Look, I have an implant in my arm. Where I am from, there are things you can do to keep from getting pregnant. Some are short-term and some are long term like my implant." They looked at her and she saw many shocked and sick expressions. "Often the use of the long term options also have the added benefit of stopping a woman's biological clock so to speak; so she is not troubled by a monthly period."

"But why would you not want a child?" asked Ori after a moment of silence. "Children are a precious treasure." Sara noticed the others had gathered closer.

"I never said I didn't want children. Look not that it's any of your business, like, at all," she said looking at them; many of them not meeting her eye. "But, I happened to suffer from particularly long and very painful monthly periods." Several dwarves now had red cheeks. She sighed. "When I brought it up with my doctor he suggested I try this, and it has worked. I don't have to go through monthly pain anymore. Eventually, I do want kids, and when the implant is removed I can; I just don't want them right now. I'm not married, heck, I don't even have a boyfriend; so while I'm so busy not being pregnant, is it too much to ask that I not have to suffer as well?" There was not a sound in camp as they all gazed at their feet. Her anger was beginning to eb now, and the realization of all she had just revealed to these dwarves hit her full force and mortified she fled to her tent. There was not another word spoken in camp the entire night.

The next few days were miserable for Sara. No one spoke again of her returning to Bree, indeed none of the dwarves would speak to her at all. When they had to, they were polite to the extreme, only addressing her as Ms. Miller; even Kili had stopped calling her Mistress Miller, and Sara was surprised by how much that stung. The only people who would talk to her will Bilbo and Gandalf. When Sara had explained what had happened the night before, the wizard had chuckled jovially and said that things would work themselves out. Sara had not appreciated the wizards levity. Bolbo, though, was a staunch friend to her. When he noticed the coldness of the dwarves toward Sara, he had gone out of his way to apologize to her and make amends quickly. He had been by her side constantly, riding and eating with her; even at the cost of Bofur's company, for none of the dwarves would not bare her company. Even when all he did was sit next to her in silence, Sara was grateful for his quiet support. The days were long and quiet and not for the first time she wished she were home.

Three days passed thus as they continued toward the Misty Mountains. Nature seemed to have a desire to match the mood of the company as rain came down in sheets making it difficult to see more than a few yards, forcing the company to ride close together so they didn't lose each other. Sara was astride Starbrite, buried in her fur coat which she wore underneath her rain slicker to great effect; and she had tucked her phone and other electronics under her shirt to protect them from the rain. The rest of the company were soaked through and miserable, and tempers were running high among the dwarves. Thorin had informed the group that they would make camp after they crossed Last Bridge for he had said he hoped to find a dry place to camp there that he had used before.

It was late in the day, or so Sara felt, as the sun was not to be seen, when the company came to an ancient stone bridge. The rain had let up a little and was now a constant drizzle instead of a downpour and so as Sara and the company crossed the bridge she could look over the side. The rain had swollen the river so much that great limbs of trees could be seen carried in the dark angry water, and she was very glad the bridge was there. The company had forwarded smaller rivers and streams but she felt no living creature who went into this river now would be seen alive again.

The company turned off the road shortly thereafter and all were relieved when Thorin led them to the open mouth of a cave. The cave was set into a rocky hillside and had large slabs of stone that hung out over the entrance of the cave, and while the cave was large enough for the company, the ponies would not fit, so Thorin gave Fili and Kili the unenviable job of taking them to a stand of trees further along the river to shelter. Quickly, they dismounted and gathered their packs from the ponies and the two princes began to move the ponies four by four to shelter. The dwarves and their packs were thoroughly soaked and it was clear that no one would have a dry bed tonight. They laid their blankets out over the great rocks that dotted the cave to let them drip-dry as much as they may. The rain had gotten into the tinder boxes as well and the wood in the cave was too damp to catch. Even Oin and Gloin who are known to be the best at starting fires could not seem to get a flame going. The group bemoaned the absence of Gandalf who could have gotten the fire going in a trice, fire being one of his specialities, but he was missing again, though where he had gone in this weather was beyond any of them. Sara had snuck away from the group and was behind one of the large boulders where the blankets were dripping. Fili and Kili had just left with a third group of ponies when Sara sat hugged her knees to her chest. The past few days had been extremely exhausting both physically and emotionally and today had been especially cheerless. The dwarves were still not speaking to Sara and even the princes were giving her space and thinking of this Sara soon found tears slipping down her cheeks. Several minutes had passed when someone came around the rock to stand next to her. Not looking up Sara tried to wipe the tears away with her hands. There was a weary sigh and a dwarf sat next to her on the ground.

"It's no use lass, I know you've been crying, and I can't say as I blame ya ether." Sara finally looked up to find Balin sitting beside her.

"I feel like a social pariah," she confessed.

"No lass you're not," sad Balin.

"Oh no? Let's just list what you all must have thought about me. First you all thought that I was pregnant out of wedlock, then Thorin called me a liar and a sneak for not telling you about a nonexistent pregnancy. Then you all thought I was barren and when I explained my medical condition you all assume that I don't ever want kids, and now, no one will talk to me or even look at me. So, yeah, I feel like a bit of a pariah."

"There were a lot of unfair and unfounded assumptions made about you that night," Balin agreed.

"Yeah, well you know what they say about assuming," Sara said bitterly.

" Na lass, what do they say?" Sara picked up a stick and drew the word assume with dashes before and after the u. Balin chuckled gently.

"That would be about the sum of it, but you must know that you're no outcast."

"Then why will no one talk to me?" she asked.

"Well, there be several reasons for it I suppose; for one you gave them quite a tongue lashing. No one has shouted over Thorin like that since Lady Dis in the Blue Mountains, and then never in front of a group. Though I reckon it was well-earned" he said smiling at her. "Quite dauntless ya can be when yer vexed lass. Second, you gave us all quite a lot to think about; there is much about your world that is strange to us, not the least of which is the active prevention of a child." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "You have to realize that among dwarves, birth rates are so low that such a concept is unheard-of. But mostly lass, I think they have been trying to give you space, thinking that you would not welcome their conversation or company after what happened the other night. Well, that and to be honest, some of them may still be too embarrassed to face ya." Sara snorted. It was quiet for a minute as the two were lost in their own thoughts.

"Lass, I know we're not always the easiest group to get along with," said Balin after a while. "But try and be patient with us, dwarves can be very stubborn and slow to admit guilt; especially among the elder dwarves." She looked at him pointedly and Balin chuckled. "I've had much more practice than most, and being a diplomat helps. If ya hadn't noticed dwarves are not known for their diplomacy." She smiled at that. "But I do know at least two who sorely miss your company, and though the rest of us may not miss their pranks, we do miss their cheer. It's been downright dreary these past few days. I'd bet my beard that they only wait for your say-so." He nodded his head in the direction of Fili and Kili who had returned for the last of the ponies.

"You really think so?" she asked watching the two princes.

"Aye lass, I do. I'm kind of attached to my beard, and would not bet on it lightly." He smiled at her and reached to pat her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Balin," she said rising.

"Just Balin lass," he said. She looked at him a moment.

"Thank you Balin" and with that she set off after Fili and Kili. Balin breathed out a sigh of relief and return to the others.


	9. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a swimming party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who knows where I got the idea for this chapter.

Fili and Kili were most of the way to the stand of trees with the last of the ponies by the time Sara caught up with them. The stand of trees was close to the river, and Sara had to shout to be heard over the roar of the water. "Fili, Kili. They stopped just shy of the trees when they heard her shout, and turned to her. Their faces gave away nothing, and Sara was reminded of the first time she had seen them outside Bilbo's round door; but there was no mischievous glint in their eyes now.

"Mistress Miller," said Fili. "What do you need?" Sara was not quite sure how to proceed as she fidgeted with the zipper on her pants. Fili saw her discomfort and tried again. "Ms. Sara?" She looked up at this and the words seemed to spill from her mouth as water from a dam.

"Look, I know the last few days have been hard, and you must think I'm a freak, but if you all go on ignoring me I think I might just go insane. It's hard enough being away from home, and not knowing if I'll ever get back. I have no idea why the Valar sent me or if they will ever send me back. I'm traveling with a company of dwarves to face down a dragon, which quite frankly terrifies me. I'm cold, wet, and miserable, and no one will talk to me." They noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks now as she spoke. "Your uncle never wanted me here, and only brought me because he didn't want to lose Gandalf. Most of you see me as no more than a burden, but I can't do anything about it. I would go away if I could, but I have nowhere else to go, and now to top it all off, the two people who were making this whole ordeal seem even remotely less miserable won't even talk to me. I just don't…"

Her words were cut off as Kili lunged forward and took her in his arms in a bone-breaking embrace. She stood shocked as he held her to him, but slowly her arms came around him and she gripped him back as the tears slipped quietly down her cheeks. He held her for awhile until she collected herself and then held her at arm's length examining her.

"Ms. Miller?" he asked, his eyes searching her face as she wiped her tears away. "Are you mad at us?" he said.

"I never was mad at you," she said. "Well maybe when you wanted to send me away because you thought I was pregnant. I was mad at you all. But, I'm not mad anymore. Just lonely."

"Are you sure?" asked Kili.

"I will be if you ever call me Ms. Miller again. If I never hear someone call me that again it will be too soon," she said.

"Mistress Miller it is." he said smiling. She jabbed him in the ribs.

"I never thought I would say this, but I actually missed you calling me that," she confessed.

"I knew you would warm to it," he said cheekily. She returned to face Fili who was still quiet. He was gazing at her face unreadable.

"Fili, can we forget the last few days ever happened?" she asked him. In reply he stepped forward and drew her into a hug squeezing her much more gently than Kili had.

"Can you forgive us?" he asked, still holding her close. She nodded, hugging him back.

"So long as you never assume I'm pregnant again. Ever!" he chuckled and let her go.

"I promise," he said. Someone cleared their throat, and the three of them turned to see Bilbo standing a ways off looking awkward.

"Mahal's beard, how long have you been there Mr. Buggins?" ask Kili. "Silent as the grave you are; we may have a burglar yet." Bilbo flushed and stammered.

"Mr. Gandalf has returned. The others sent me to see what is keeping you. You have the baggage pony with the food, and the others wanted to see to dinner, such as it is." said the hobbit.

"I don't hold much hope for the food," said Kili, stepping around to the far side of the pony which stood on the bank of the river. "The rain probably spoiled much of it."

"At least Mr. Gandalf got the fire going," said Bilbo. "We can dry our clothes and beds and may have a warm supper yet," he said. There was a loud squelching sucking sound and they turned toward Kili. But neither Kili nor the pony were where they had been moments before. The ground they had been standing on had collapsed into the river.

"Kili!" cried Fili. They all rushed to the river's edge looking for the fallen prince but the river was still incredibly swollen.

"There!" shouted Sara, pointing to Kili's boot which had broken the surface about ten yards away. Before anyone could react, Fili dove into the water after his younger brother, his coat on the riverbank.

"Fili!" cried Bilbo and Sara together, but he was already gone lost in the churning water.

"Bilbo! Go get the others." yelled Sara. "I will stay here and do what I can." Bilbo hesitated only a moment and then was gone, running toward the cave. Sara searched the water frantically, and after many staggered heartbeats she saw Fili's head break the surface. There was still no sign of Kili. Sara saw Fili make for the middle of the river where they had last seen Kili. He was now about thirty yards downstream and trying desperately to stay above the surface. She suspected that he was being weighed down by his clothes and weapons. Finally, she spotted Kili. He clinging to the branches of an uprooted tree that had been caught on a jutting rock about a hundred yards downstream. Kili was trying desperately to keep his hold and not slip under the surface, and there was a heartstopping moment when she saw him lose his grip and disappear under the water but he had grabbed another branch, this one larger. Fili was still trying to find Kili and Sara shouted to him, pointing to where Kili was stranded. Still struggling to stay afloat, he began to try and make his way to his brother. Sara spotted a long slim rope on one of the ponies and grabbed it following the two brothers. Fili had just about made it to Kili, but Sara's blood ran cold as she spotted a large log being swept towards him.

"Look out!" she screamed. He looked up just in time for the log to strike him in the face and sweep him under the surface, rolling him under its weight. Kili screamed for his brother clambering along the he was on trying to make his way closer to his brother. He was at the end of the snapped limb now and he searched the angry water for a sign of Fili. The log that had struck Fili rolled once again just within reach and Kili's arm darted into the water and miraculously came back with a handful the Fili's tunic fisted in his hand. The log swept by as Kili pulled his brother out of harm's way but something was wrong; Fili was limp as kiwi wrestled to keep his hold on both his brother and the tree.

"Sara! The rope!" shrieked Kili. Sara threw her coat to the ground and kicked off her boots as she took one of the end of the rope and tied it around a nearby tree. She then tied the other end of the rope around her waist, leaving about twenty feet of rope which she wrapped around her waist and tucked under her belt. Looking upstream to see that there were no large logs headed down she took three running steps and lept. Just before she hit the water she heard Kili call out to her. The water was freezing and it took all her willpower not to gasp and draw water into her lungs as she fought her way to the surface. She had jumped in upriver of the two princes knowing that the swift current would carry her quickly. She kicked and swam through the water, fighting the current. She thanked her grandmother for insisting that she take swimming lessons at a young age; even so she only just reach Kili before the water could swept her past. She latched onto the tree branch and began to unwind the extra rope from her midriff.

"When I asked for the rope, this is not what I meant," said Kili his teeth chattering as he struggled to pin his unconscious brother to the branch.

"I can't throw a rope that far, even if I could you can't catch a rope while holding Fili and the branch. Here tie this around yours and Fili's waists. I will hold him. She hugged Fili to branch as Kili tied them both onto the rope.

"What do we do now?" asked Kili as he helped her hold Fili.

Thorin was talking to Gandalf about the girl and her despondency these past few days. Gandalf was urging him to reach out to the girl, when the halfling had come racing into camp. Instantly he knew something was wrong, and his fears were only confirmed as words tumbled from the hobbits mouth. "They fell into the river! Fili and Kili are in the river!" Panic lanced through Thorin as the words registered in his mind. His sister's sons were in the river! He had seen the swollen river earlier, and knew that if his nephews had fallen in, there was little chance they would be recovered.

"Where?" he shouted taking the hobbit by the arms. "Where are they!?"

"They fell in by the ponies. Sara is watching from the river bank trying to find them." Thorin was gone before Bilbo could finish this sentence, Gandalf and the others barreling after him. Thorin tore along the riverbank, searching for signs of the princess. He spotted Fili's coat and saw where the riverbank had recently fallen into the river. Where were they? Where was Ms. Miller? Nori caught up with him and quickly spotted footprints that had to be the girls, judging by the odd tread. They followed then quickly downriver until they found her boots in the mud next to a coat.

"Where are they?" roared Thorin, searching the river for a trace of his nephews and the girl.

"There!" shouted Dwalin, pointing to a tree caught in the middle of the raging water. His heart froze as he searched for them. He could see Kili and Ms. Miller but couldn't spot Fili. His breath hitched at the thought of losing his eldest nephew.

"How do we get to them?" shouted Nori.

"She's a right smart lass that one. Look," declared Bofur holding a rope in his hands. "She tied one end to the tree and took the other to the lads." Gandalf came rushing up, Bilbo trailing after him.

"You must get them out now!" shouted the wizard. "There was a dam of branches caught under the bridge, but it just broke and is coming downriver."

Dwalin looked to Thorin, fear in his eyes. "If that reaches them before we pull them out, we will lose them for sure!" Thorin knew he was right and a deep dread settled over him.

"Pull them out!" he bellowed. The company jumped into motion pulling the rope from the tree and began to pull the rope in hand over hand, but the ground was slick with mud and the traction was poor as the river tried to pull its captives further downstream. Thorn thought he saw Fili's blond hair just before the three were pulled away from the tree and under the surface.

"Faster!" thundered Thorin, pulling the rope. "They will drown!"

"It must be now, the swell is upon us" called Gandalf. Thorin gave a tremendous but it was no use as his boots slipped once again in the mire. The rope suddenly jumped backward in his hands and he and several others found themselves sitting in the muck. The hobbit had tied two of the strongest ponies to the end of the rope and smacked their rumps causing them to jolt forward. Thorin looked up to see three heads break the surface and he jumped to his feet once again plying himself to the rope. With the added traction of the ponies and the strength of the dwarves it was still a close thing and as first Sara, Fili, and finaly Kili we were pulled coughing and spluttering from the river a tremendous wave of water and branches roared past. Thorin pulled Kili who was closest into his embrace relieved to have his nephews returned to him. His relief was short-lived indeed.

"He's not breathing!" shouted Balin who was with Oin bent over Fili. Thorin released Kili and moved quickly toward Fili; but the girl beat him there, and before anyone could do anything or react she had her mouth clamped over his. Dwalin reached for her pulling her away from the prince.

"Here now lass, now it hardly…" but he never finished his sentence and as the girl twisted in his arms Dwalin found himself flat on his back in the mud. She was at it once more, her lips fastened over Fili's. Thorin lunged forward intent on removing this waif from his nephew, but he missed as she dodged away.

"Stay back or I will flip you to!" she warned, now pumping Fili's chest with her fists. He was so taken aback by the threat from this spit of a girl that he hesitated before trying again. She saw him coming in and in short order Thorin found himself in the same position as Dwalin had been moments before, growling and flat on his back in the mud. She had put him on his back effortlessly and returned to Fili her lips now on his again.

"Lass?" said Balin, approaching her slowly his hands raised. "What are ya doing?" She moved to pump his chest again.

"C...P...R," she said between presses.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"A rescue technique, to save someone who's not breathing or whose heart has stopped." She said despondently. "But I don't think I'm doing it right." She was still pumping his chest.

"What do you need lass?" asked Balin moving closer now.

"I don't think I'm pressing hard enough. Put your hands together on top of one another and center them on his sternum. You have to press hard enough to reach his heart at least two inches deep," she instructed. Balin moved forward but Thorin was their first. "Like this?" he asked his hands on Fili's chest. She nodded. "Now push in time to your own heart," she said. He began, easily keeping time with the pulse pounding in his ears. "He may have cracked ribs," she warned. "But that's better than the alternative" he nodded concentrating on his own heartbeat. "Gandalf?" she cried, and the wizard appeared at their side. "If this doesn't work, can you give him a small shock?" she asked. The wizard nodded again. "Good now stop" she said to Thorin. He did and she lowered her mouth to Fili's again. This time he saw Fili's chest rise, and understood that she was not kissing him, but filling his lungs with air. She did this once more and then nodded to him to begin again. "Gandalf, if he doesn't respond, be ready to give him a shock." she said. Thorin continued to press in time with his heart and had done so about fifteen times when water and vomit spewed forth from Fili's mouth and he began to cough and splutter as he rolled onto his side gasping for air. Thorin's heart leapt into his throat. He would not lose a sister son this day. He watched Sara as she heaved a sigh of relief and backed away, letting Oin and the others tend to Fili now. Kili leapt forward to embrace his brother who winced.

"What happened?" asked Fili between coughs from over his brothers shoulder.

"You jumped in trying to save me and got yourself knocked unconscious you muttonhead" said Kili. "I caught you but we were stranded on that tree," he said pointing to the tree which was no longer there.

"What tree?" said Fili.

"Well, there was a tree." said Kili letting go of his brother. "Sara jumped in after us with a rope, and just as we all got tied on uncle and the company showed up and pulled us out."

"Why do I feel like you're danced a jig on my chest?" asked Fili, wincing as he moved to stand clutching Thorin's arms. Thorin grasped Fili behind the head and touched his forehead to Fili's gently, relieved to have is nephew returned to him.

"When we pulled you from the river there was no life in you" replied the king. "Ms. Miller brought you back to us." Fili looked to Sara who flushed.

"She kissed you," said Kili in a mock whisper.

"I did not! That was not a kiss!" she yelled now pink to her ears.

"Aye lad, she did. Multiple times" said Bofur. "Never thought I would see the day that Snow White kissed a dwarf prince back to life, ya lucky scamp." He winked and ducked as a handful of mud sailed over him and hit Bilbo square in the face, who spluttered and spit muck from his mouth. Bofur turned to help Bilbo avoiding yet another handful, this one harmlessly falling to the ground.

"That, and she laid both Dwalin and uncle out in the mud on their backs when they tried to stop her," said Kili. Thorin cuffed the young prince gently.

"I told you before," said Gandalf, grinning widely. "There is more to our Ms. Sara then you suspected. Perhaps, now, you will not be so reluctant to have her accompany you," he said pointedly to Thorin, who gave the wizard of brisk incline of his head and turned to face Sara, letting go of Fili.

"Ms. Miller," he called.

She winced, and Kili whispered in his ear, "She doesn't like being called that." Thorin sighed.

"Very well, Ms. Sara then, I find myself in the unenviable position of needing to apologize, something I am not often forced to do. I also find myself seeking your forgiveness. I have made many erroneous assumptions about you, and have said hurtful things, yet you have made no complaint, and have born all. You have set your life as not, as you restored my sister's son's to me, Fili twice over." He reached out to grasp Fili's shoulder. "I make no excuse for my behavior, I only beg your forgiveness for me, and for my company." He was quiet as he bowed slightly and waited for her reply. All were silent for a moment and then she spoke.

"On one condition," she said. He looked up at her rising again. "No one calls me Ms. Miller ever again. I have grown to really really hate that in the past few days. Just Sara please," she said. "At the very least Ms. Sara."

Thorin nodded slowly, "Very well, Ms. Sara, from now on."

"This is all very well and good, but can we now return to the fire now please?" piped up Bilbo, who was shaking like a leaf where he stood.

"Yes please!" said Sara. She had not realized in all the excitement until this moment how cold she was as her teeth began to chatter and great shivers rolled up her body. Thorin gave the order and the group made their way back to the cave after securing the ponies and food packs.

"I found your boots and coat Ms. Sara," said Ori stepping forward. "But I'm afraid they are quite dirty and wet.

"That's okay, I doubt I could wear them anyway," she said, gesturing to her foot. Thorin noticed that her sock was missing and there was a sizable gash running from her heel up her leg. "Seems like a tree branch wanted my sock and was willing to fight for it," she said, wincing as she transferred her weight to one foot. Thorin was about to step forward and assist her when Dwalin scooped her up in his arms and made his way back to camp. Thorin turned and helped Fili to camp instead watching as Dwalin spoke softly to Sara.

"Let's get ya cleaned up and warm lass" Dwalin to the girl in his arms. She had struggled a bit at first before realizing it was pointless, and relaxing into the warrior. "Besides the faster ya are recovered, the faster ya can show me that fancy trick of yers for laying dwarves out on their back." She chuckled and nodded her agreement.

"Allright Mr. Dwalin" she said.

"Dwalin lass, no one who has bested me calls me Mr."

She laughed, "Okay Dwalin."

Fili, Kili, and Sara were set next to the fire, which Gandalf had coaxed into a merry blaze, while Oin looked over the three. Kili as it turned out was no worse for the wear, if not a little cleaner for his trip through the water. Fili would be tender in the chest for a few days and had a dark bruise on his cheekbone where the branch had struck him. Sara was not so lucky; she had some rather nasty bruising around her middle where the rope had dug into her skin. She also had a gash down her left calf into her heel and while she would recover, wearing a boot for the next few days would be unpleasant; indeed Oin advised against it where possible.

"How is it that you two got off without any bruising, while I'm going to look like a patchwork quilt?" she complained.

"I guess dwarves are just made denser than you are Mistress Miller," said Kili gloating.

"You said it not me," she replied smirking. Dwalin and Balan who were sitting close by chuckled lowly as Kili scowled. Bilbo made his way over to them with some hot stew that Bomber had made with what little was salvageable.

"Are you sure you are ok Ms. Sara?" asked the hobbit. He blamed himself for the bruising around her ribs.

"Yes Bilbo, I will be just fine, besides Thorin said that if weren't for your quick thinking we would have been lost."

Bilbo beamed. "He did?"

"He did." she said and Bilbo returned to help Bombur a bit more cheerful. Fili and Kili looked at her eyebrows raised. "Ok so maybe he didn't say it quite like that, but he did say it was Bilbo's idea," she said shrugging.

Later that night found the trio exhausted and asleep, leaning against a large rock. Both princess had one of her arms wrapped in theirs, and Kili's head was on her shoulder; Sara's head resting atop his, and Fili's head also was resting on her other shoulder. Thorin passed them, and upon seeing them shook his head, but took his cloak, now dry and warm, and placed it over the trio all the same. As he passed Dwalin, who was on watch, he saw the warrior raise his eyebrows questioningly at him, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. Thorin ignored him and continued to his bed.


	10. Kisses and Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are kisses and an argument.

It was four days since they had camped near the river. They still traveled on the main road, and had entered a dense forest the second day. The pack pony with all its supplies,which had been mostly food, had not been recovered from the river. Of what little food the other pony had carried much had been spoiled by the torrential rain and what remained did not last. The company now traveled along the road, hunting food as they may. Bilbo as it turned out was particularly good at finding edible plants along the road, and Sara greatly appreciated the sweet potatoes he found the second day; though not so much the dwarves, but food was food. They killed two squirrels and a rabbit the third day and Sara had offered her MRE's, but so little among so many did not fill their bellies. This fourth night they were faring better than others as Kili had killed three rabbits and two pheasants. They camped that night in the remains of an old farmhouse, against Gandalf's advice to move on. Bilbo had found an old root cellar in which there had been a few of last years potatoes and carrots and he had also found some wild onions growing nearby in an old abandoned garden. The prospect of a good supper of stew had the company more cheary than they had been of late; even with the absence of Gandalf, who had stormed off muttering something about the stubbornness of dwarves after a heated conversation with Thorin.

Sara's leg and foot were well on the way to mending, though her boots were still a bit uncomfortable to wear, but Oin had to cleared her to wear them non the less as long as she didn't stay in them more than necessary. Her midriff now hurt very little, but she looked like a rather bad tie dye job of greens and yellows. Fili for his part had recovered fully and was as active and rambunctious as ever, much to the chagrin of the others. The two princes had doted on Sara, though she insisted it was not necessary, helping her around the camp and setting up and taking down for tent. This had been a rather hilarious fiasco for Sara and Bilbo to watch and it was only after many attempts, lots of coaching, and some very nearly snapped tent poles, that Fili and Kili seemed to get the hang of it. The other dwarves it seemed, had returned to the earlier easy acceptance of her; her evenings we're once again filled with hair braiding and whittling. Bofur still teased her when she wore her coat which Ori had cleaned as best he could and returned to her. Dwalin checked on her now and again, making sure that she had what she needed. Oin had asked her to teach him CPR which she had done gladly, though she refused to demonstrate the mouth-to-mouth, much to the disappointment of Bofur who was acting as her mannequin at the time. In fact, some of the others have been interested in learning the techniques as well, including, Balin, Dori, Nori, Gloin and even Bilbo, who stated that hobbits were not good swimmers and that this could be very helpful in the Shire. Most of the others at least watched as she taught them and even Thorin and Gandalf listen in, though Sara noted that Fili was conspicuously absent while she taught even though Kili was nearby.

Bilbo it seemed had made some new friends as well. Bombur who was camp cook had grumbled loudly one night as he set about to prepare dinner, and Bilbo had offered him his help. The two had become fast friends, bonding over the food, and could be found most nights busily swapping advice back and forth. Dori however, Bilbo had managed to befriend one night as he sat brewing tea with some ingredients he found along the road in a pot borrowed from Bombur. They had shared the pot of tea, as Dori was fond of the beverage but had seldom had any since leaving on the quest as the others were not fond of what they called boiled leaf juice. The two chatted amiably long into the night. Bilbo had also had the occasional conversation with Gloin, but Sara suspected that these were very one-sided conversations, but Bilbo was patient and attentive as Glion boasted of Gimli. Sara had even sat with them a few times listening to stories about Gimli, and it was fun to know what this dwarf would someday go on to become. There was a relative peace in camp even Fili and Kili played their pranks. The two princes had found the laser pointer on Sara's keys, and had spent a good ten minutes watching Dwalin try to buff the red dot off of his ax, before their snickering had given them away. The irate warrior had sent them to gather more firewood, claiming that if they had so much free time, then he would fill it for them. Twenty minutes later they had escaped to Sara's tent, where she sat making her notes. Sara was just finishing up when Fili and Kili popped their heads in her tent door.

"He didn't take kindly to it," said Fili, handing her back her laser pointer.

"I warned you," she said, tucking the notebook away. "Don't mess with Dwalin."

"But you should have seen his face when the dot kept reappearing," said Kili grinning as he and Fili took a seat inside her tent.

"I prefer not to see him angry. You live longer that way," she said as she drew a plastic bag from her pack and opened it.

"Ms. Sara, can we play that ghost game again?" asked Kili. The two had been fiddling with her phone a few days ago when they had stumbled across the games, and they had soon become regular cell phone game junkies.

"You mean Pac-Man?" she said handing Kili her phone. He took it and thumbed it on and the two became quite distracted. Sara was finishing repacking her bag when she sopke again. "Do you two want a kiss?" she asked reaching into a small plastic bag. The two brothers had stilled and glanced at each other quite startled.

"Ms. Miller, I really don't we…" said Fili, but he stopped when she held out her hand with two small silver things sitting in her palm. She looked up at them when they didn't immediately take them, and saw the pink in their cheeks.

"Oh gosh, no, I meant one of these; they're called Hershey's Kisses. They are a candy from my world. I've been trying to save them but I just can't wait anymore. Here take one." They did and watched her. "See like this," she said unwrapping the silver from the kiss and popping in her mouth.

Thorin sat repairing the strap of his satchel while keeping a watchful eye on the camp. He had seen his nephews disappear a few minutes ago into Ms. Sara's tent and could now see the pink in their cheeks as they left. They were whispering quietly to each other and Kili jabbed his brother with an elbow who turned and even darker shade of pink. Thorin's eyes narrowed slightly and he strained to hear what they said, but they were too far away. As they passed Bofur the older dwarf stood and talked to them and they blushing had pointed back at Ms. Sara's tent. Bofur had a shocked look on his face, which then turned into an indecent smile as he now made his way over to the red tent. Dwalin caught up with Fili and Kili and still determined to keep them busy had sent them in the direction of the ponies. Thorin suspected the warrior had sent them to watch over the animals. This was usually an unnecessary job, unless there was signs of predators in the area; they had not seen any since entering the forest and that was a bit unusual. Regardless, it was a good way to keep the two miscreants out of trouble and out form under foot. His nephews had been on his mind more as of late, and as he noted their interactions with Ms. Sara he was not sure how to interpret what he saw. The ease with which the girl had fallen in with the duo was a bit unnerving to him, and this along with the frequent and easy contact between them had Thorin a bit leery. He tried to tell himself that was just him looking after his nephews that made him feel this way but there was niggling at the back of his mind that he was unwilling to inspect. It was simply Dis and her sons he was thinking of. Dis would not think him if he returned her son's to her along with this human girl. His sister was fiercely protective of her sons, especially after the death of their father, and had only allowed them to join the quest after much pleading from them and promises of safety on his part.

Thorin saw Bofur exit Sara's tent beaming and licking his lips. The dwarf king's suspicion was piqued further as he began to hear the word "kiss" said quietly as Bofur now moved from one person to the next placing something in their hands. Several of the dwarves wore shocked expressions as Bofur left them. Ori was positively beet red and stammered something to Dori who shook his head. When Bofur reached Bifur however, the older dwarf had cuffed his younger cousin but accepted whatever he was offered. Thorin's stomach turned uneasily as he got to his feet. He caught the hatted dwarf by the arm as he made his way past towards Dwalin.

"What's going on" questioned Thorin a steal cord in his voice.

"Ms. Sara is sharing kisses with the company," said Bofur with a smug expression plastered across his face. "They are quite good." he said, licking his lips slowly. "Fili, Kili and I already got ours." He handed Thorin a small silver object and continued toward Dwalin who was on watch, ignoring the way the Thorin's face had heated with anger. Thorin's mind and pulse raced as he made his way quickly to her tent rather dreading this conversation.

"Ms. Sara?" he called upon reaching her odd shelter. He sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself. Her head appeared and her mouth for a little "O" as she saw him. Quikly she exited the tent and stood in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Oakenshield, what do you need?"

"I must ask you Ms. Sara, what are your intentions with my sister sons?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and trying to calm his heartbeat as he awaited her answer.

"With Fili and Kili?" she asked looking dubiously up at him.

"You shared kisses with them both did you not?" he asked gritting his teeth. She nodded and something inside his chest tightened. "Then again with Bofur just now?" She nodded again and the frustration rose in him. "So I ask you again; what are your intentions towards my nephews? They are the future of my people, and I would not see them toyed with, or their reputations tarnished."

"I have no intentions towards either of them, we are just friends nothing more," she said. "I don't like them in that way, or anyone for that matter."

"Then why do you lead them on by kissing them, and then Bofur, and offering kisses to the others?" he asked, his anger and frustration evident in his voice. He did not understand this girl who would kiss so many without compunction, and he didn't like that she was now so ingrained into his company.

"I didn't kiss them," she said. "I gave them a kiss, a Hershey's Chocolate Kiss. You have one too," she said pointing to the glinting object in his hand. He glanced down at it.

"This is a kiss?" he asked skeptically, still frustrated. She nodded.

"It's a type of sweet from my home, they are called kisses. No lips involved," she said raising your hand so he could see her palms. "I had a bag of them and gave some to Fili and Kili. When Bofur asked for one, I told him to take the bag and share them around camp." Understanding began to dawn in Thorin's mind. He was going to flay Bofur. He filled his lungs and let the air out slowly.

"You have no interest in my nephew's?" he asked just to be certain once and for all.

"Nothing beyond close friends" she said. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I still hope to be sent home some day and have no plans to get involved with anyone from this world. Strictly platonic." she assured. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose feeling like a fool again. How did he always seem to jump to the worst conclusions when it came to this girl. It was unlike him to be in the wrong so often. He was silent for a moment while he collected and rearranged his thoughts.

"Mr. Oakenshield?" He grimaced. He had never liked the title much, as it brought back bitter memories of the battle for Moria.

"Mr. Thorin will do fine," he said, letting his hand drop from his face. "Oakenshield is merely an epithet," She nodded slowly not looking at him.

"Mr. Thorin? Have I done something inappropriate to make you suspect I have designs on Fili or Kili? Is it the hair braiding?" she asked quietly.

"No Ms. Sara," he said trying to temper his tone. "While braiding someone's hair is normally reserved for family members, there are no strict social expectations associated with it. It is not unheard of close friends to do so." He looked at her and she raised her green eyes to his. "They are very fond of you Ms. Sara, and while I may not understand their reasoning, I will not stand in the way of your friendship, as long as that is all it ever is. They are to be the princes of Erebor if this endeavor is successful." She nodded.

"I understand that you are protecting them," she said looking away. "I'm sorry if I made it seem like I intended anything other than friendship."

"I find myself needing to apologize to you again, Ms. Sara" he said. "I allowed myself to jump to conclusions, I am sorry for inconveniencing you."

Fili burst into camp and when he spotted Thorin ran over. "Uncle some of the ponies are missing!" expelled Fili upon reaching them.

"I thought you and Kili were sent to watch them," said Thorin the frustration returning to his voice.

"Well sort of, but we thought we were just being kept busy, so we weren't really paying attention."

"What happened to the ponies?" asked Sara from Thorin's side.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, they were stolen by three trolls and Bilbo went to try and get the ponies back, and Kili went after him in case there was trouble."

"Bilbo and Kili!" she gasped.

"Durin's beard Fili! Why didn't you just lead with the bit about the trolls. Dwalin!" he shouted. The warrior appeared at his side. "Get everyone up. We must rescue the halfling and my fool nephew before they are eaten by trolls." Dwalin ran off quickly, rousting the others. "Ms. Sara, you will stay here," he said.

"But…" she said.

"You remember our discussion at the beginning of the journey?" She nodded. "Good. You are to remain here. Be ready to leave quickly if need be. Keep watch for Gandalf; if he returns before we do, send him after us. Under no circumstances are you to follow us. If we are not back by dawn, return to Bree. Do you understand?"

"But I think…" she tried.

"Do you understand?" he asked. "I cannot look after you and deal with trolls at the same time. You would be a distraction and a liability to all involved; the hobbit will be more than enough trouble as is. You will stay here where it is safe." She nodded reluctantly. "Very well. Mahal willing, we will all see you again soon," and he turned to lead the others quickly from camp. Fili pressed her phone back into her hand before following his uncle.

Sara sat by the dying fire, worry turning her gut as she poked morosely at the red coals. She had tried to keep busy at first to distract herself, but she was exhausted her ideas now. She had packed her tent and belongings away and put her pack on Starbright, ready to leave should she need to. She had then decided to do the same for the rest of the company, loading their belongings on to their ponies except for Bilbo, Bifur and Nori who's ponies along with the last pack Pony had been taken by the trolls. Nori's bag had seemed suspiciously heavy and had clinched rather a lot as she deposited it near the fire. She had brought the ponies into camp and tied them to the surrounding trees so they were nearby. She had also let the fire died down to reduce the likelihood of her being spotted by its glow.

About twenty minutes after the dwarves had left Sara had heard a distant commotion and what sounded like battle, but it was over quickly and the dwarves have not yet returned with Bilbo or Kili. There had not been a sound nor movement for some hours save from Sara and the ponies. Sara was beginning to feel desperate. What had happened to her friends? She didn't think that three trolls should have been a match for thirteen well armed dwarves. After all she had seen several of the dwarves sparring with their weapons. Thorin and Dwalin were particularly ferocious and Fili and Kili were no slackers when it came to combat either. Not a dwarf in camp was not proficient in at least one weapon, even if Sara had never seen Ori carry anything but a slingshot. Fili told her that he was decent with a hammer but seldom used it one.

It was after five am and Sara was pacing back and forth across the camp in her coat, hoping against hope to hear the company returning, when a hand landed on her shoulder and spun her around. Gandalf's stared down at her a slightly wild look in his eyes. "Ms. Sara, where is the company?" he questioned, his grip on her shoulder tight.

"Gandalf" said Sara; the relief evident her voice and his hand on her shoulder slackened. "I'm so glad you are back. Thorin said to send you after them if you if you return before them."

"Send me where a child?" asked the wizard.

"There were trolls and the company went to save Kili, Bilbo, and the ponies; but that was hours ago and no one has returned. I'm so worried for them Gandalf. What if something happened to them."

"Where did they go?" asked the wizard.

"They went that way," she said pointing off into the forest.

"Very well, come with me," directed Gandalf. "We will retrieve our dwarves and hobbit." They began to make their way through the woods in the direction the dwarves had vanished. After several minutes Sara spoke again.

"Do you think they're going to be okay Gandalf? It's been so long, and there has been no sign of them."

"Do not fret, Ms. Sara, I feel we will see them yet. They are more than capable, and they have Bilbo with them." He said. "There is more to Bilbo than meets the eye. He is quite clever and I feel he will have things in hand." Things did not look at all in hand when Sara and Gandalf finally crept up on the trolls fire.

Dori, Nori, Ori, Dwalin, Bofur, and Bifur were all stripped down to their underclothes and tied to a giant spit which was suspended over the fire as a troll the size of a pickup truck slowly turned them saying something about sprinkling the dwarves and sage. The rest of the company, including Bilbo, were trussed up in bags and piled to the side. The trolls were bickering about how to cook the dwarves; they had thus far discussed pies, stews, or simply squashing them into jelly. The arguing had been going on for several minutes, and they had finally decided to bake the remaining dwarves into a pie, when Bilbo somehow managed to get to his feet in the large brown sack.

"You are making a terrible mistake," he said. "This is no way to cook dwarves." Sara's mouth fell open and the dwarves fell silent in shock.

"What do you mean?" asked the troll holding a large cooking spoon. "What would a flurgerberhobbit know about cooking dwarves?"

"I meant about the seasoning," said Bilbo.

"What about the seasoning?" asked the one turning the spit.

"Have you smelled them?" asked Bilbo incredulously. "You're going to need a lot more than sage before you play this lot of."

"He's right," said the smallest troll. "They were rather stinky." Several of the dwarves began to protest.

"We do not stink!" insisted Kili.

"How would you go about it then?" asked the one with the spoon again ignoring the dwarf prince.

"The secret to cooking dwarves is…" said Bilbo stalling.

"Well go on then. Tell us," pressed the spoon wielding troll.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting there. The secret to cooking dwarf is…." it looked as if the hobbit were floundering for an idea. "To skin them first!" he pronounced triumphantly. At this argument broke out between the trolls again; the drawers too were complaining loudly, particularly Dwalin who pointed at Bilbo and threatened him from his place on the spit.

"What is he doing?" questioned Sara turning to Gandalf as they hid behind the giant boulder.

"He is playing for time," said Gandalf gesturing over their shoulder to where the sun was beginning to rise. The trolls argument died down as the small one reached for Bombor in his sack.

"I'm starving, I'm going to eat this one now, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy." He held Bombur aloft dangling over his mouth his tongue flicking out to lick the dwarf.

"Not that one he's infected" warned Bilbo in a panicked voice. "He's got worms in his…. tubes." The troll dropped Bombur in disgust and began to spit and wipe his tongue. The portly dwarf landed on top of the others who groaned. "In fact they all have," continued Bilbo. "They are infested with parasites. It's a nasty business. I wouldn't risk it; I really wouldn't." The sun was now warming Sara's back as she watched.

"We do not have parasites!" shouted Kili affronted. The others began to protest as well. Sara saw Bilbo roll his eyes in disbelief, but was pleased to see that Thorin seemed to have caught on now. He kicked Kili in the back, giving him a look to silence him. The others seemed to understand now as well.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," said Oin.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites" came Kili's voice louder than the others.

"We riddled!" cried Dori and Nori from their place above the flames, as the others chimed in. Sara thought they were perhaps milking it a bit; apparently one of the trolls thought so as well.

"What would you have us do then?" he asked Bilbo suspiciously, still turning the dwarves over the fire. "Let them all go?"

"Well" hedged Bilbo. The trolls burst into argument for the last time as Gandalf climbed to the top of the boulder.

"The dawn take you all; and stone be you!" he thundered out, and as he struck the boulder with his staff. The giant stone broke in two, allowing the morning rays to shine upon the camp and turning the trolls to stone where they stood. A cheer came from the captives.

Sara rushed around the now broken bolder to the dwarves suspended over the fire and overturned the large pot of nasy looking of stew, extinguishing the flames. She began to cut the dwarves lose from the spit using one of Fili's knives she grabbed from the pile of dwarf belongings as Gandalf saw to those who were sacked. Dwalin was the first to be released.

"Thank ya lass, it was getting a bit toasty," he said, as he now worked to get the others down; somehow even his underclothes Dwalin still seemed as intimidating as ever.

Soon all were free and dressed, their accouterments back in place. "I'm surprised they found all your knives," said Sara, teasing Fili as he returned his weapons to their hiding places on his body.

"They didn't," he said. "I just couldn't reach it with my arms tied behind my back in the sack."

"Shame" said Kili. "Might have come in handy."

" Yes, one small blade against three trolls, and the rest of you still tied up in sacks." said Fil sarcastically.

"You never know," argued Kili slinging his bow over his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're all safe and no one was eaten," said Sara hugging them both.

"No thanks to Bilbo," scowled Fili sourly. "If he hadn't been caught we could have beaten the trolls."

"Uncle made us drop our weapons because the trolls were going to rip Bilbo's arms off." explained Kili.

"As well he should have," replied Sara a bit taken aback by Fili's attitude towards Bilbo. "As well any leader should do for any he is over. Don't you think you would do the same for you?" Kili shrugged.

"I never would have been caught," said Fili vehemently. "The hobbit's inexperience is a danger that almost cost us all our lives."

"That's funny," said Sara, her cheeks flushed with anger as she defended Bilbo. "I thought it was you who lost the ponies, not Bilbo; and if you hadn't noticed he just saved all your hides by stalling the trolls till sunrise."

"Yeah, by calling us stinky and saying we have parasites," groused Kili.

"We have been traveling on the road for days Kili, we all stink." she said turning to him. "Besides I seem to recall you claiming to have the biggest parasites out of the lot." He grinned sheepishly at her and shrugged again. Fili however was not amused.

"He is still a liability to our safety," he said firmly.

"Yeah," replied Sara, still irritated with the prince. "Well so are you two, playing video games when you should have been tending the ponies. So whose fault is it really? Besides it wasn't Bilbo who nearly drowned a few days ago, was it? No. It was him that helped pull us out." She could tell by the look on Fili's face that she had said too much; but she was so tired of Bilbo being talked badly about. Fili snapped his jaw shut and stomped away. "Fili I…" she called after him. Kili shook his head stopping her.

"Let him be for now. He's still a bit upset about the river thing, mostly because Bofur keeps teasing him. He will come round."

"You're not mad at me then?" she asked.

"Nah, I reckon you are right about the ponies. No one got hurt, and besieds" he said his eyebrows wiggling, "It will make a great story to tell the ladies."

"I don't think Fili will see it that way," she sighed, staring after him.

"He is probably just worried that uncle will blame him for the whole thing. He worries about stuff like that alot, what with being next in line for the throne after Thorin." She looked at him pondering his words.

"I suppose that would explain why you seem to have inherited Thorin's good looks, while Fili seems to have inherited some of his temperament," she said looking away. Kili eyed her strangely as Bilbo and Bofur sauntered over.

"We found a troll hoard!" exclaimed Bofur, handing Sara and Kili hunks of bread and cheese. "Bombur is going to try and fry some bacon we found and there's also a barrel of Ale," he said holding up a mug and grinning widely. "We shall have food, for today at any rate." Sara took a bite of the slightly stale bread and cheese.

"I want to try melting the cheese on the bread." she said. Bilbo perked up at that idea.

"Oh yes please! With a great slab of bacon on it," he said.

"Thorin sent some Dori and Nori back to gather everyone's things so it may be a bit till they return with the frying pan," said Bofur sadly. Bilbo wilted a little as his stomach gave an audible growl.

"Not so long," said Sara. "I have everyone's gear packed and loaded on their Pony. I was not sure if we would all need to leave in a hurry." explained Sara, her stomach also giving a loud growl.

"That was a right smart thing to do lass," said Bofur, pulling the hood of her coat up over her head with his free hand. "So I see ya still can't be parted with this coat of yers." She pushed his hand away.

"I see you managed to hold on to your mangy old hat," she said tugging one of the hats flaps. He chuckled. "Aye that I did." He turned to Bilbo. "Come Mr. Baggins, let's tell my brother of Sara's idea for the food." Sara and Kili followed them at a distance. Kile drew her aside, his face now serious.

"So you find my uncle attractive do you?" he said his face breaking into a knowing smirk. Sara punched his shoulder hard.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his arm, pretending to be hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. If you say anything I swear I will make you regret it," she threatened.

"Okay, okay, I was only joking," but a moment later he leaned over and whispered, "But you do find him attractive don't you Mistress Miller?" He jumped away before she could hit him again chuckling to himself as he followed the others leaving her fuming behind.


	11. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara is assessed.

Due to the company not sleeping the previous night, Thorin allowed them to spend the day in the troll camp to rest and recuperate. The troll hoard had provided them with enough food for a day or two, even if the Ale would not last till lunch if Bofur had anything to say about it. It seemed that every time Sara saw him that morning he had a mug in his hand, but at least he was a cheery drunk. The horde had also included a few objects of great value, not the least of which were several small chests of gold, which Gloin and Nori had buried saying something to dwalin about making a long term deposit. The greatest prizes were however the new swords that hung from Gandalf and Thorns hips. Even Bilbo seemed to have acquired a weapon. Bilbo had showed the small elvish blade to Sara when she asked about it, telling her that Gandalf had insisted that he take it, as it could be used as a warning for goblins and orcs.

They set up camp, ate breakfast, and then most slept, a few of the dwarves taking turns keeping watch. It was late in the afternoon when Sara I woke again and rejoined the group. Bombur was happily tending to the fire and Bofur lounged nearby nursing his mug while chatting with Bilbo who seemed quite happy. Dwalin was over by the ponies talking to Nori. Much of the camp was still asleep and it seemed that Fili was still angry at her, for when Sara went to sit beside the two brothers who were under the tree talking quietly, he got up and left without a word to her.

"He's still mad at me isn't he?" Sara asked, sitting down beside Kili who was pulling up blades of grass. He nodded. "Should I say something to him?"

"Not yet" said Kili. "He's still pretty…. what did you call it…. ticked? Yeah he's still ticked." Sara sighed and they sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I don't like being caught in the middle," he confessed.

"Would you rather be with him? I don't mind. He is your brother after all." Kili looked at her testing her sincerity. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I can hang out with Bilbo." she said. He wrinkled his nose

"Hang out? You sometimes say some very strange things Mistress Miller."

"Yeah because dealing with cranky dwarves and trolls it part of my everyday routine too," she said wrinkling her nose back at him. "Go on, I will be fine. I don't want to cause trouble between you two." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before following after his brother. Sara leaned back against the tree wondering how long Fili would be upset with her. She didn't regret sticking up for Bilbo, but she knew she had offended and embarrassed Fili and she wished she could take back her words. It was in this despondent mood that Dwalin found her some minutes later.

"Here now, where are your two shadows?" he asks standing before her arms crossed.

"Not shadowing today I guess. Fili is mad at me and rather than get between them I sent Kili after him."

"I see," he hummed. "Then I guess they won't be missing you for the time being."

"I suppose not," she said flicking a pebble in the dirt. Dwalin sighed.

"Come with me lass," he said reaching out a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Okay, but where are we going?" she questioned dusting off her pants. He didn't reply. Sara followed him from camp and through the woods until they reached a sandy clearing and he turned to face her.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Training lass," he said as he reached behind a tree and pulled out two staffs of wood that looked as though he had only recently vested them of their leaves and branches. He saw her expression.

"Don't worry Ms. Sara, I won't put ya through yer paces today. I know yer still a bit sore, though ya hide it well. Also Oin would have my beard if I impeded your recovery," He said tossing her one of the staffs which she caught easily enough. "I just want to gauge your skills. Ya say ya have some training did ya not? Tell me about it as I test your skills," he said taking his staff in hand and beginning to circle her slowly.

"Why do both at the same time?" she asked watching him. "Why not do one and then the other?" She had the staff clenched in both her hands in a defensive position and was beginning to feel a bit cornered.

"That's part of the test lass, how well can ya think on yer feet. Battles requires you to be aware of multiple things at once. Go on tell me of yer training such as it is. How long have you been training?" He swung slowly for her legs and she blocked him easily enough.

"About two years now," she said blocking another swing. "I have had classes twice a week."

"And what have ya been learning?" he asked.

"I have studied both Judo and some Aikido." She jumped as his staff swept beneath her feet. "Judo is a martial art that comes from a place called Japan, the name means Gentle Way."

"Gentle Way," snorted Dwalin. "What use is that?"

"You tell me," she said taking a swing at him and dodging another. He was still moving slowly allowing her to react. "Judo is what I used to throw both you and Thorin."

"Was it now?" he asked a bit surprised. She nodded. "Judo does not involve striking or weapons but instead focus on being able to manipulate your opponent into submission, though it can require some strength to use to its greatest effect. Neither you nor Thorin were expecting me to throw you," she explained.

"Aye, that would be true enough. But what use is this technique if ya don't strike your opponent?" he asked. She felt a gentle tap on her elbow. "Don't let yer guard down lass," he instructed. "What about this Akio?"

"Aikido," she corrected. "It somewhat like Judo, in fact they are both from Japan. Aikido uses throwing, joint locks, striking and pinning techniques, as well as some weapons like sword, staff, and knives. It requires less strength and instead teaches you how to use your opponent's force against them."

"So ya have had some weapons training," he said satisfied.

"Not like you're thinking," she said taking another swing at him which he blocked with a snort. "I had only recently started using the weapons in Aikido, and they were mock weapons. The only real weapons I've ever used are guns, and that was for fun, not combat. Just target practice." She jumped out of the way of a swing.

"What is a gun?" asked Dwalin dodging her return swing, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"It's a distance weapon like a bow, but it's much more powerful and has better range and accuracy."

"Kili might not agree with you on that," he said as their staffs connected. His movements were speeding up now. "Kili rather likes his bow, he crafted it himself."

"I bet he would like using a rifle." she replied. "But I'd probably give you a bazooka." she said grinning widely at him.

"What's a bazooka?" he asked. His staff tapped her hip and she swung at him in return.

"A really big gun," she said. "But it doesn't matter, there are no guns in Middle-earth. Anyway the martial arts I have learned are primarily for self-defense not combat."

"Why all the self-defense lass?"

"I had a bad experience with a guy on a date once." she said. Dwalin let his staff drop.

"What do ya mean lass? Did he hurt you?" ask the dwarf, his face darkening.

"He tried to," she said. "He got really drunk and was really angry when he wanted more than I was willing to give. He didn't like being told no. There was a fight and he hit me a few times but I got away from him. If he hadn't been so wasted I doubt I would have thought. I ran to my friend Nathen's apartment across campus and the guy chased me all the way. When I got there he tried to get past Nathan. That was a mistake. He was out cold for forty minutes. Nathan used to be in the Army." she said. Dwalin was watching her now listening, not attacking. "Anyway after that, Nathan urged me to take some self-defense classes and I started going to M.A. with him. That night was terrifying for me. I don't ever want to feel that defenseless again. That's why all the self defence." finish Sara. She was still watching the warrior in case he should swing her staff held at the ready.

"But surely ya have got people to look out for ya back home? Brothers? A father?" he asked. Sara let the staff drop from its defensive position and her face grew shadowed. "Lass are you okay?" asked Dwalin. "Ms. Sara? Have I said something to upset ya?" She drew in a breath and shook her head quickly replacing the smile on her face.

"No, its okay. I don't have family back home. It was always just me and Granny, and she is gone now. I guess the bright side is that no one will be missing me." she smiled at him but he knew it was fake. "I guess that's why I get along with Fili and Kili so well. They are like the big brothers I never had, well sometimes they're like little brothers. Although Fili is not speaking to me right now." Her face fell again as she thought of the blonde prince.

"He'll come round lass," said Dwalin. She looked to him. "Does it bother ya?" he asked.

"Does what bother me?"

"Talking about yer home? Yer reasons for training?" he clarified. She thought for a moment before she answered.

"I don't mind people knowing about what happened, I just don't like telling them myself. Sometimes it helps people to understand me better, but it also reminds me of how helpless I was and I don't like that reminder." He nodded his understanding.

"I wont tell the others," he said.

"I don't mind if you tell them, I just don't like to talk about it myself." He watched her for a moment and then his gaze slid past her and he and he sighed.

"Come on out Nori," called the warrior. Sara spun around and saw Nori emerge from the bushes at the edge of the clearing.

"Hello Ms. Sara," he said coming to stand by her and Dwalin who turned to him.

"Well what do you think?" asked Dwalin.

" Not terrible form for a beginner, she needs help with her footwork, grip is okay. She will do."

"That's what I thought. Possible sword and dagger training as well. Some strength training and it would seem more work on awareness of her surroundings. Had you been an enemy she would have been dead several times over, and you weren't exactly hid very well now were you."

"I was observing, not hiding. Had I wanted to hide, you would not have seen me," replied Nori cooly.

"Hello, I'm still here. Care to introduce me to your conversation about me?" Sara was a bit annoyed to be discussed this way. They turn to face her as though she had just arrived.

"Sorry lass, we want to train ya," said Dwalin.

"We?" she asked.

"Nori and I," clarified the warrior.

"Why, and why Nori?" she asked again. "No offense," she said turning to Nori.

"None taken Ms. Sara," he said fiddling with something in his breast pocket that sounded like small pieces of metal clinking together.

"I want ya to be trained for many reasons," he said. "But chiefly for my peace of mind. I didn't like to think of ya back at camp alone, while we were being roasted by trolls. Ya mentioned that you have some staff training and while I am proficient in most weapons, Nori excels with the staff and is thus better suited to teach ya. I would like it to train with us both."

"Won't Thorin mind you spending your time training me?" she asked. "He told me not to expect help from anyone and that I have to look out for myself. He doesn't want me fighting. He thinks I will get in the way."

"He may flight it on principal, but I believe he will see the sense of it. I think it can do no harm to have you trained so that you can look out for yourself, should a fight happen."

"Gandalf said that he thought Thorin was just trying to get me to keep my guard up, could he have been right?" she asked.

"Gandlaf is a sharp one and little escapes his notice. Yes, I believe that was his intent. Thorin may not admit it but he would protect ya as would the others if it came down to it. Ya were not there last night but he laid down his sword to protect the hobbit from the trolls."

"Bilbo," she corrected him. "And yes, that's what Fili said. He seemed very upset about it. That is actually what we fought about," she confessed.

"Fili is young and has little experience with leadership yet," said Nori. "He's still training for the day he assumes the throne after Thorin, but let's pray that day is indeed a long way off." Dwalin nodded his agreement.

"What do you say lass, will ya train with us, if only to help an old warrior sleep better at night?" he asked taking up his staff once again.

"If you can get Thorin's blessing first," she said. "I don't want to get on his bad side even more than I already am. He's already called me a sneak once and I don't fancy being called that again."

"Ya mean you find Thorin more intimidating than me," asked Dwalin in mock indignation. She smiled at him.

"Under normal circumstances no, normally I would be terrified of you, but unlike Thorin I know you like me at least a little bit. With Thorin it depends on the day and how recently I have saved his nephews or gotten in his way.

"I wouldn't sell the king so cheap," said Nori watching her. "You did save his nephews, and I've never seen Thorin apologize to anyone for anything."

"That's true enough" said Dwalin, also watching Sara.

"I would still feel better if I knew he wasn't going to find out if and rip me a new one." she said. They looked at her confused. "You know bust my chops." Nothing. "I don't want him to yell at me," she confessed. They laughed at that.

"Alright lass," chuckled Dwalin. "We'll get his say-so first, and then will train you. Though I doubt he will fight it." They returned to camp and Sara went to sit next to Bifur, Bilbo and Bofur who was still sprawled out in the dirt. Bomber was preparing supper on the other side of the fire.

"Hello Ms. Sara," said Bilbo scooting over to make room for her on the log. Bifur nodded his hello.

"Hey Bilbo, what's going on?"

"Hey lass," said Bofur from his on the ground. He tipped the brim of his hat up to peek at her before letting it fall again. "Where have ya been, we were just talking about ya."

"Oh," she said skeptically.

"Yes we were discussing your strangely named candy from the other night." replied Bilbo. "They were quite good." Bifur nodded, he was carving a small wooden horse tonight. "Popular with the others as well," continued the hobbit.

"Aye, Ms. Sara's kisses are quite ... pleasant." purred Bofur, running his tongue suggestively over his parted lips and tipping his hat back again to wink at her. She flushed and kicked his booted foot.

"You make everything sound dirty," she complained.

"But ya make it too easy lass," he said sitting up to lean against the log beside her. "And ya look quite fetching flushed to your ear tips." She's slugged his arm and he laughed good-naturedly. "You should have seen Thorin's face when I told him you were sharing kisses with the company, turned white as a ghost he did." Sara's jaw fell open and she smacked Bofur again.

"That was you!" she accused. "You know he thought I had designs on Fili and Kili because of that. He thought I'd been kissing them! He was not happy."

"I expect not," said Bilbo as Bofur laughed loudly holding his stomach.

"Bofur!" They all fell quiet. Thorin stood on the other side of the fire. He jerked his head for Bofur to follow. The hatted dwarf rose to his feet slowly and followed the king across camp.

Bifur leaned over and handed the finished wooden horse to Sara. She held it gently in her hands. Bifur's work was always so realistic, and often seem to be alive. Bilbo exclaimed in wonder as he looked at the carving from his seat beside her. Bombur came around the campfire to see what had their attention. Sara held the horse out to him. "How do you do? It it's like you breathe life into things you make. It's like magic." she said turning into Bifur. Bomber was the one to answer her.

"That's because it is Ms. Sara. Our family has been making magical toys for a long time. We used to be part of the thriving toy market in Dale before Smaug seized the mountain."

"I've heard of the marvelous toy market that used to be in Dale," said Bilbo excitedly.

"Wait, dwarves have magic?" asked Sara, Bilbo too seem to straighten in his seat as he waited for the answer. Bifur nodded.

"Dwarves have magic" replies Bombur. "But not many know, or think of it. Our magic is usually related to our craft and is not flashy like that of a wizards or elves. Some may have encountered our magic but didn't realize it was ours or that it was magic at all," he explained, handing the horse back to her.

"But what kind of things can you do with your magic?" she asked, examining the toy again.

"We can craft magical weapons and armor, some even craft musical instruments; in fact Thorin's harp is such an instrument," said the cook.

"I would believe that," Sara replied, thinking of the peace that seemed to come over the camp the few times she had heard the sound of the harp accompanied by Thorin's voice.

"What else?" asked Bilbo, eager to know more.

"Well of course there are the magical toys that our family makes, and also the dwarf doors that can be made invisible, such as the ones in Moria and Erebor," he said. Sara thought of the door that the fellowship would use to enter Moria.

"Mellon. Speak friend and enter," she said quietly under her breath. Bifur looked at her suddenly, a started look on his face, but no one else seemed to have heard her or seen his reaction as Bombur continued.

"Indeed, we are quite accomplished at hiding things we don't want found. And finally there can be a certain magic in our voices as in other races, but once again it is more subtle in our kind."

"What about yer stew Bomber? Is that magical too?" asked Bofur as he returned to the group "Because I'm starving." He sat down beside Bilbo as Bomber got to his feet.

"That's why I came over here, to tell you supper is ready. Come and get it." Bilbo sprang to his feet and was back with his plate in a trice though Bofur almost beat him. After the meal, Sara sat with Bofur and Bifur, as Bilbo had gone to bed still a bit sore for the manhandling of the trolls. Sara was carving and the two dwarves were smoking their pipes blowing great rings into the air. Across the fire Gandalf was smoking as well, blowing out plumes of smoke which took all manner of shapes from great sailing ships to animals, some of which Sara had never seen.

"Care to have a go Ms. Sara?"asked Bofur offering her his pipe. She shook her head

"No. Thank you. I like my lungs just as they are." Bofur raised his eyebrows in question.

"What are you talkin about lass?"

"Smoking ruins your lungs and can cause cancer and other medical problems," she said. "Lots of people die from smoking-related health issues."

"That's ridiculous. I'm a hundred and twenty six, been smoking most of my life, and I've never had a sick day in my life."

"You forget Ms. Sara is not a dwarf," said Gandalf from his spot across the fire. "Mahal built you dwarves to endure much longer than a human ever was intended to, and they are not as hardy as a dwarf. Indeed, I doubt most dwarves are acquainted with illness while for humans it is quite common." Bofur looked to Sara.

"Sorry lass," he said popping the pipe back in his mouth.

"No problem," she replied. "Actually your pipe smoke smells much better than any smoke from my world, and it's fun to watch you guys blow smoke rings." She turned back to her carving. After few minutes of silence she spoke again. "So Bofur, what did Thorin want with you earlier?" she asked trying to hide her smile. His face was sour as he pulled the pipe from his mouth and taped it empty on the log.

"He put me on latrine duty and gave a watch shift every night this week." he scowled. "Still" he said tucking the pipe in his jacket pocket. "It was worth it to see the reaction of the others. Especially Thorin's, recon i saw a bit of envy in his face." Bofur watched Sara for her reaction. She didn't look up from a work as she snorted.

"Now that's ridiculous," she said brushing away flakes of wood. Bofur shook his head and walked to stand behind her. He ruffled her hair affectionately and pulled the hood up over her head.

"Night lass, I'm off to bed. I have the morning watch." and he left for his bed.


	12. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is reconciliation and a revelation.

The next day they broke camp and were back on the road. They were still in the forest as they traveled through the day, but when they stopped for the night they could see the edge of the forest in the near distance. Fili was still not talking to Sara, so she had spent the day near Bilbo and Bofur which have been pleasant enough. When they arrived, the company set about preparing camp for the evening; the ponies were unloaded and left to graze on the soft green grass not too far away. Sara had set up her tent and was returning to camp when she spotted Fili sitting with Dwalin and several others. Not wanting to drive Fili away she turned and walked towards the ponies.

It has been a while since she had given Starbright a good brushing and being with the animals was calming. The ponies had moved away from the camp looking for greener softer plants and it was a few minutes before Sara found them. They had pushed their way to the edge of a small clearing and Starbright had his nose amongst a cluster of purple flowers munching happily. She pulled the brush from her pocket and began to run it over the old pony. She had finished one side and was moving around to start the other when she almost ran over Bilbo. Sara jumped and dropped the brush.

"Oh my gosh! Bilbo!" she expelled. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Kili is right, you would make an excellent burglar." He looked a little offended as he stooped to retrieve the fallen brush and handed it back to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said taking it and stepping around Starbrights other side.

"It's all right," he said stroking her pony.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "Stay so quiet and then pop up out of nowhere?" He shrugged.

"It's just something we hobbits are particularly good at; staying out of sight and not being noticed when we don't want to be." He was scratching under Starbrights chin, a favorite spot of the old animals.

"Why would you not want me to see you?" she asked.

"I hadn't meant to sneak up on you. Sometimes I forget I'm doing it," he said. "I saw you leave camp alone and figured you were coming out here to visit the ponies. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing well. I know Fili is still not speaking to you."

"Yeah he's still avoiding me," she confided. She started brushing Starbrights mane.

"Whatever did you fight about?" ask Bilbo "You always seemed to get along so well."

"Nothing important," she said. "I just said some things I shouldn't have and so did he." Bilbo did not push the issue. They talked as Sara finished and they moved on to Bilbo's pony before the hobbit decided to return to camp and see if Bomber needed help with tonight's meager meal. The sun was getting lower in the sky and Bilbo had been gone a few minutes when Sara decided to follow him, but stopped when she saw a Fili emerge from the trees and come to stand in front of her. They stared at each other for a moment, the tension palpable between them.

"Hello Fili," she tried.

"Hello Ms. Sara." They were quiet again. "I came to find you."

"Oh, is the food ready? Bilbo was going to go help and I was just headed back," she asked, purposely being obtuse.

"I came to find you so I could talk to you," he clarified. "I came to apologize."

"Did Dwalin or Kili send you?" she asked, pocketing her brush.

"I did talk to them and they both urged me to speak to you," he confessed.

"Oh," she said, her face falling.

"I'm not here because they made me come. I'm here because I miss you and I want to talk to you. That, and Kili misses you; he said you sent him after me?"

"I didn't want to get between you two. Your brother's so you should always have each other's back, no matter what," she said looking to him and rubbing the gold chain around her neck between her thumb and forefinger.

"Is it true? Is it true that you have no family in your world? No kin?" he asked.

"You really did talk to Dwalin didn't you," she sighed. "Yes it's true. I have no family in my world." Fili bowed his head.

"Dwalin also said you value Kili and I as brothers." He looked up at her. She thought his eyes glistened a bit more than usual. "Is that true?" It was quiet for a moment while she regarded him.

"Yes," she said finally, letting her hands drop from the gold chain and into her pockets. "Being around you and Kili feels like what I always imagined it would be like to have brothers of my own." He bowed his head yet again looking marosly at his boots.

"I have been a poor substitute for a brother," he said.

"I wouldn't say that," she replied softly taking a step forward though still not reaching out to him.

"I have been a terrible brother. I have put your life in danger to protect my own and I have offended you time and time again. I have not kept as good an eye on you as I should have."

"Yes," she said sarcastically. " You have been a terrible brother, because siblings never fight, always stay out of danger and trouble, and never disagree with each other." Fili snorted softly. She was silent for a moment before she continued "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I never meant it to upset you, I was just so frustrated with you for attacking Bilbo like that."

He looked up her again "Why do you defend Mr. Baggins so vehemently?"

She looked him in the eye now. "Because the same arguments you used against him also apply to me; and it makes me feel as though you're attacking me or arguing for me to be left behind as well."

"I never meant to …" he started, his face shocked as he took a step toward her.

"I know you didn't," she said not moving. " It's just that Bilbo and I both feel as though all you dwarves ever sees us as is baggage that must be carried. You never us as an asset simply because we're not battle-hardened dwarfs; as if that's the best and only thing that anyone could ever aspire to be. Well we never will be that, but that doesn't mean that we don't have our own strengths to contribute. However, it makes little difference if no one ever gives us a chance. I didn't bring up the river incident to point out your weakness; but the point out the only time that both I and Bilbo contributed. We would have been swept away in the swell had Bilbo not acted as he did; and although he may not have to be skilled with the sword, he used what he could to keep you all safe from the trolls long enough for the sun to rise." It was quiet for a moment before she continued.

"Bilbo was the one who found me when this whole mess started; and even though I was a strange girl who popped into his pantry with no explanation and no introduction, he still set me down at his table, fed me, and helped me come to grips with this reality. He was my first friend in Middle Earth and he has never stopped being by my side. Kili said something earlier that I feel as well. I don't like being caught in the middle." Fili shifted uncomfortably as he listened. "I don't like it when one of my friends speaks ill of another." Fili was still for a while before he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak; but at that moment they both froze as the howl of an animal reached their ears.

"What was that?" asked Sara. Fili quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a large bush and pushed her roughly inside. "Fili, what is it?" she asked, surprised by the panic she saw in his wide eyes.

"Stay down, and stay quiet," he said, crouching beside her. They kept watch from the bush. The ponies had spooked at the howl but were still in the clearing, stamping and snorting. Fili and Sara watched as from the far side of the clearing through the trees emerged the form of a wolf. This, however, was not an ordinary wolf; this wolf was the size of a large bear and its face looked as if it had strained to push itself through an opening too small for its size. Unfortunately the beast was not alone, for on its back, sat the ugliest creature Sara had ever seen. The form was humanoid but grotesque and twisted, hunched over the beasts great back. Sara gave a small gasp and Fili's hand clamped over her mouth tightly. The wolf's ears pricked up and its head turned toward them, it's green eyes luminescent in the days fading light. Fili looked to her, eyes wide, and slowly he moved his other hand to his belt. He held out one of his knives to her, and she took it, but he still didn't remove his hand and it was well that he didn't. The ponies had all bolted, running pell-mell away from the nightmarish creature, all that was, save for Bombur's fat little pony, who had a tendency to wander too far afield, and so was often tied to a stake in the ground as he was now. The poor animal stood just a few yards to the right of where they hid stamping and pulling at his tether as the wolf and it's rider slowly bore down on it. Sara watched in horror, as the wolf suddenly broke into a run and charged the pony, bowling it over and clamped it's enormous jaws around its neck. Sara heard a crunch and the pony was still. She felt terror wash over her in waves as she heard more than saw the creature devour Bombur's mount. She knew that had FIli's hand not been clamped over her mouth, she would have screamed, giving away their position. As it was, Fili held her tightly as they watched and she glanced at him to see his jaw now set tight. The humanoid form on the wolf's back leaned forward to stroke the shoulder of the wolf, talking to it in a guttural language Sara had never heard before. It was at this moment that Fili rose and charged the pair, knocking the rider off the wolf with a swing of his sword. The wolf bounded away and turned to face Fili again as the rider stood, his grotesque armor having taken the brunt of the blow. The rider drew his own rather wicked looking blade.

"Dwarf scum" called the thing.

"Orc filth," replied Fili. "What brings your kind out into the light of day and into the world?" The wolf was inching closer to the pony which had fallen a few yards from where Sara was now hiding, her hands clamped over her mouth and trying not to breath as she kept her gaze trained on the wolf. The orc, as Fili had called it, was beginning to circle around the prince trying to put him between the two enemies. Fili backed closer to the bush, trying to keep his opponents in front of him. The wolf raised its narrow snout to sniff the air and gave several low yips and growls.

"What are you protecting there little dwarf? My companion smells another. Surly not a female. Dwarves never bring their females out into the open." The wolf changed its angle of approach slightly, making for Sara's position now. Fili drew a knife from his back and turning slightly let it fly. The dagger buried itself into the neck of the giant beast, which reared back with a snarl but continued on its way towards Sara, determined to reach her. The orc had slipped closer when the prince had turned and brought its sword careening down on Fili, who only just had time to block its blow but lost his grip on his own weapon as it fell to the ground several feet away. There were now knives in his hands and he threw one at the orc, but the rider brought its sword up and blocked the knife. Fili's attention was divided as he tried to keep a watch on the progress of the wolf; and the orc leapt forward swinging at his chest. Fili jerked backwards to avoid the sword blow, but stumbled and fell. It was then that both the orc and the wolf pounced. Sara screamed and turned to run, but in another bound the creature was upon her, knocking her to the ground and the air whooshed out of her lungs. She still held Fili's knife clenched in her hand and she rolled over striking out at the beast embedding the knife into its foreleg. It snarled and bit of the knife pulling it out and dropping it onto the ground now stained with its own blood. Sara looked up into the glowing eyes of the wolf and was sure as it opened its mouth, tongue lolling, that this was the last sight she would ever see. The orc gave a loud sharp shout in the language she had heard before, and the wolf closed its mouth, drawing its head back from her face. The animal placed a large paw on her stomach to hold her down, it's claws digging into her belly and Sara drew in a sharp gasp of pain, but tried not to wiggle so not to cause the nails to dig deeper. She looks to the side and saw Fili on the ground at the Orcs feet who had its sword placed under his chin. She saw Fili's hand inching toward the knife she knew he kept in his boot. The orc pressed the blade harder into his skin.

"Try it dwarf and your companion dies." The orcs eyes were blazing into Fili's and slowly its gaze shifted slightly to the side and its eyes grew wide with glee. A smirk appeared on his deformed face as he moved the tip of his blade to touch the bead in the princes hair. "The line of Durin! Tell me dwarfling, where is your king?" The tip of the sword now pressed into Fili's neck again drawing blood. "Where is Thorin Oakenshield?" Fili just glared at the orc, jaw tight, as the orc pressed the blade closer but he didn't budge.

"I see you will take some persuasion," said the orc, and he spoke again in the guttural language to his mount. The wolf turned its attention back to Sara its paw pressing deep into her belly. She would have cried out in pain if there was any air left in her lungs. The beast brought its muzzle so close to her face that its teeth brushed her ears and neck as warm saliva dripped onto her skin mixing with her tears of fear. Fili's eyes flicked to Sara and his face went white, his jaw working as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Leave her out of this!" shouted Fili, now beginning to struggle to reach her, but the blade pressed deeper still into his neck and the blood began to flow slowly down his neck.

"Well dwarfling? Remain silent and my warg will remove her of her face. Speak and she at least may live, if only long enough to meet her fate at the hands of my master. Tell me, what are you to Oakenshield?" Fili was silent. "Where is Thorin Oakenshield?!" screamed the orc.

"Here is Thorin Oakenshield!" thundered Thorin, his voice carrying across the clearing, and he let his arrow fly. Thorin heard Kili's bow twang beside him, and he prayed that his nephews aim was true. His own arrow shot into the chest of the orc and launched him off of Fili and to the ground. Kili's shot was not so lucky. The arrow hit its mark, but at a poor angle and it bounced off the wargs head clipping its raggedy ear. The wolf snarled and looked at Kili its hackles raising as it brought its mouth near to the girl again ready to snap her neck. Thorin notched another arrow but before he could release it, there was a cry from the bushes next to Sara and he was shocked as the hobbit burst forth, brandishing his little sword. Baggins's arms were swinging wildly and Thorin was surprised to see the little fellow land a strike on the wargs eye and nose. The beast reared on its hind legs shrieking, and Thorin let loose the arrow in his hand, which sped into the creature's chest, and suddenly Dwalin was by the girls side pulling her out of the way of the wargs collapsing body. The warrior buried his axe in its head for good measure. Seeing that Sara was out of harm's way and under the protection of Dwalin, Thorin returned his attention to Fili who had now reversed the roles and now stood over the orc. The dwarf king strode over and looked down upon the enemy at his feet. The shaft of the arrow was lodged deep in the creatures chest, and it was spluttering its last breath. Gandalf appeared at Thorin's side and peered down at the orc as Fili moved off to be with his brother and the girl.

"This is an advance scout," said the wizard as he turned to Thorin, his eyes severe. "Do you recall our conversation of almost a year ago at the prancing pony?" Thorin inclined his head recalling the revelation that someone had wanted his head and was willing to pay for it. He stepped forward and grasped the shaft in his hand.

"You think they are connected?" he asked.

"Yes," said Gandalf. "Who else did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one I swear," assured Thorin standing straight again as he looked warily to the wizard. "What in Durin's name is going on Gandalf?"

"You are being hunted by an orc pack. It would seem that whoever wants your head has only increased in that desire. I think it would be wise to make haste and leave this place. We can make for Imladris." suggested Gandalf.

"I have told you already," said Thorin darkly as he reached again for the arrow shaft and pulled it free roughly. "I will not go near that place, not to the people who betrayed my father and grandfather."

"You are neither your father nor grandfather," said the wizard huffily. "And Lord Elrond and his kin were not the elves who you say betrayed them. Why should you be at odds with him."

"He is an elf," shouted Thorin.

"Yes he's an elf, an elf who can help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need his advice," spat Thorin.

"We have a map we cannot read, we have little food, an orc pack on out trail, and I would be surprised if there is not at least one among us who will require rest and healing; all of which are things to be found in abundance in the Hidden Valley." Thorin turned away from Gandalf watching as Dwalin carried the girl over to Oin. She looked so frail in the burly dwarfs arms, and judging by the way she held herself, Thorin suspected that Gandalf was right and she would need more medical attention than Oin could give with low supplies on the road. A strange emotion swam in the pit of his stomach and his chest felt as if a fire began to burn within it. Thorin thrust the feeling down and turned to the wizard again.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" he snorted. "They will try to stop us Gandalf."

"You leave the elves to me," said Gandalf. "Remember that that young woman over there is far more than just that. She is proof the Valar would see your quest succeed. Should the elves oppose your quest we will reveal to them Ms. Miller's true nature and story." They both looked to where she sat with some of the others. "But only as a last resort." Thorin watched her wince in pain as Oin examined her.

"I still would not trust an elf to keep his word," said Thorin darkly.

"I am not asking you to trust them. I am asking you to see the only option available to us. There is no one else who we can seek aid from. I am asking you to trust me." There was a long moment of silence as the two regarded each other.

Thorin was loath to go to Rivendell; he was loath to seek the aid or advice of an elf. He did not trust them. There had been a blood feud betwixt the two races for such a long time that Thorin was not even sure where it all stemmed from. He did, however, know that Gandalf was right. They had not little, they had no food left. They had now lost their ponies and they had at least one injured and we're likely to sustain more when the orc pack caught up with them. There was also the map; the map to Erebor which held some secret contained within that was out of reach to him. Until that secret was found, it would make a little difference if they reached the mountain or not, for the door would not reveal itself to them, and he knew of no one who could find the secret of the map.

"Alright Gandalf," ground out Thorin. "We will go to Imlagris, but you must promise to do all in your power to see that we again leave that place, that our quest continues or all is for naught."

The wizard nodded. "I will do all that I may, which is no small sum if I do say so myself, but I doubt it will come to that. Lord Elrond is renowned for his kindness and the hospitality of his house is well known to many. Remember, I would see your quest succeed as much, if not more than you, though I suspect are reasons differ slightly." Galndalf leaned on his staff and looked directly at Thorin "I promise you, you will leave Rivendell Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarf king nodded curtly and went to inquire after the girl.

Sara had been sure she would die in the teeth of the warg. She had also been sure that the small form swinging at the beast with it's tiny blade could not be Bilbo; but it would seem that she was wrong on both counts for here she was alive and it had indeed been the small hobbit who had attacked the warg, screaming like a banshee all the way. Sara now sat with her back against a tree as Oin examined her. Her stomach throbed from the four gouges the wolf's paws had dug into her, but the pain in her back was worse by far. There was a dull sick ake that seem to radiate from her ribs accompanied by a sharp pain with every breath she took. Kili held one of her hands and Bilbo was beside him.

"How did you know to come find us?" Sara asked KIli.

"Bilbo," he stated.

"Bilbo?" she said looking at the hobbit.

"It would seem that Mr. Gandalf was right about my blade. I was almost back to the others when I looked down and saw it was glowing. I raced to inform the others and we all came looking for you. Shortly after we left we heard the animal howl." He shivered violently before continuing. "So we followed it and arrived just in time it would seem." Dwalin and Fili stood to the side watching as Oin lifted Sara's shirt to see the four small wounds on her stomach.

"Not too deep but we must watch for infection," he said. "There will be more bruising I'm afraid. Now show me where else you are injured Ms. Sara."

Sara shifted gingelly trying to sit up but the movement coupled with the residual fear and nausea from the pain and the recent shock was too much for her stomach and she wretched into the grass. She looked up when she heard a soft snort. Thorin stood before her his arms crossed as he surveyed her. She was suddenly very self conscious of her current personal state. Oin bent forward when she was finished and lifted the back of her shirt gingerly, and Sara's face started to feel heated again. Bilbo dug a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it into her hands smiling reassuringly. Slowly Oin's fingers prodded her ribs. Sara hissed in pain and her green eyes swam as tears began to slip slowly down her freckled cheeks.

"What is her current state Oin?" called Thorin. "We must leave here quickly. It will be a matter of hours before the orc scout is missed and its companions begin to look for it in earnest." Oin ignored him as he continued his examination of Sara, pressing gently on each rib in turn.

"Oin?" pressed Thorin.

"She has lacerations on her stomach that need to be cleaned properly and that must be kept clean at all costs or infection will set in." Thorin nodded his head listening as the strange feeling in his stomach squirmed again. "She also has two cracked ribs." Oin pulled her shirt back down into place for which Sara was grateful. She was distinctly aware of all the dwarves staring at her while her shirt was lifted and was partially uncofotable with Thorin watching.

"Can she be moved? Can she walk?" asked Thorin, watching as the girl tried valiantly to stagger to her feet. She had to be held up by Kili and Fili who stepped forward around Thorin to support her other side.

"Ideally? No. She should not be moved or engage in much activity, but as it is she doesnt have a choice. None of us do," replied Oin.

"Let me see her," said Gandalf stepping past Thorin to stand in front of the girl. For the third time Sara's shirt was lifted as Gandalf pressed gently on her ribs. "This may burn some," said the wizard, and he placed his hands over the two ribs which Oin indicated. She heard him muttering something under his breath. Gandalf's warning had been an understatement. Sara felt as if there were a live ember suddenly jammed between her ribs, and it was all she could do to not scream. As it was she still cried out and could not stop her tears as she clutched onto Kili's arm. Thorin's hands clenched reflexively by his side. Gandalf removed his hand and the pain subsided.

"What was that Gandalf?" asked Kili in an accusatory tone.

"That Master Kili, was about three weeks of mending," replied the wizard stepping back from them. "I'm afraid I'm not a particularly skilled healer. I can make do in a pinch, but there are others in this world who are much more suited to it then I. So, Ms. Sara, how does it feel now?" Sara took a few deep breaths cautiously. It still ached, but it was now localized much more and the pain had receded greatly. She looked to Gandalf, wiping away her tears with the cloth from Bilbo.

"Better, though not healed completely," she replied. As Fili and Kili let go of her arms she took a few experimental steps. "I think I can walk now." Oin stepped forward and examined her ribs again and nodded.

"She should be able to keep up now," he said turning to Thorin and Gandalf. "But she still ought not carry her pack. She will have to be careful not to re-injure her ribs. I fear a second injury would be much worse than the first and I doubt even Gandalf could help her then."

"Very well," said Thorin, his stomach still squirming slightly. "It is enough." He nodded his thanks to Gandalf before turning his attention to the others. "Dori, Dwalin Biffur, take the carcasses away and hide them so they won't be found. The more time we can buy the better." They jumped into action and Sara was surprised to see Dori and not Dwalin approach the warg. He hefted it onto his shoulders as if it were a large sack of flour and dragged it away as the other two followed him.

"Fili, Kili," continued Thorin. "Make sure Ms. Sara and Mr. Baggins return to camp. Divide up her belongings among the company. Oin tend to her stomach as best you can before we leave. Nori, Bofur, erase our existence here. We were never here. The rest of you break down camp and prepare to leave as quickly as possible. We leave in fifteen minutes. Go!" he shouted. Everyone spring into action but as Sara turned to leave she heard Thorin address Bilbo. "Master Baggins, you surprise me. Who knew hobbits could be so brave and yet so very foolish. Your recklessness will get you killed. Don't let it happen again." With this he turned and followed the others. Oin called after them and Kili ran to catch up leaving Bilbo, Sara, and Fili standing awkwardly together.

"We should get going," said Sara breaking the silence. "Thorin seems determined to leave quickly." She and Bilbo took only a few steps towards camp when they heard his voice.

"Wait," called Fili. "I have something to say to you both." They looked at him standing there. The blood on his neck reminded Sara just how close he had been to death. If it hadn't been for Thorin and the others ... a shudder ran up her spine at the thought of the orcs loaded threat and the other dark outcome this day could have provided to her and Fili.

"Sara, I would take back all my words from the other day and I hope that I can make it right with you. Mr. Baggins," he said turning to the diminutive hobbit. "Despite my uncle's words, I believe you performed admirably. I thank you for stepping in to protect my heart sister when I could not. I apologize for the incident with the trolls. Kili and I should have kept a better watch on the ponies and never suggested you try and steal them back. It was cowardly on our part not to assume responsibility ourselves. I Fili I'm at your service." The prince gave a low bow and waited for Bilbo's reply, who studderd and fidgeted a bit before answering him.

"Master Fili, I accept your apology but I cannot let you take all the blame. Had I listened to my hobbit sense I would have never attempted the feat of burglary from trolls. I fear I acted out of a selfish desire to prove myself, so I believe we are both at fault. Let us put it behind us and forget the whole nasty business." Fili stood upright as the hobbit stepped forward and wrung his hands quickly. "Now come, for I feel Mr. Oakenshild is not above leaving us behind." and he took off after the others, Sara and fili following.

"How are you feeling?" Fili asked as he helped her back to camp.

"I've been better, that's for sure. How about you? How is your neck?" He waved her off.

"I'll be fine. Dwarves heal quickly and it's hardly a scratch to begin with." They walked in silence for a minute. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I could not protect you better."

"It's okay Fili. You can't be everywhere at once. You would have been fine if it weren't for me distracting you. I'm the one who should be sorry. As soon as I'm well, I'm going to start training with Dwalin and Nori." He looked at her startled.

"Does my uncle know of your intentions?" he asked, worry evident in his voice as he helped her down a short drop lifting her gently at the hips.

"Well, originally, the plan was to get his okay before we started, but now I don't care. Even if he tells me no, I'm going to do it. He can yell at me all he wants. The whole reason I studied martial arts was to protect myself, but it seems that defending yourself from a thug on the streets and what I've encountered here the past few days are not equivalent. I mean come on, trolls the size of pickup trucks and an intelligent wolf the size of a bear; I don't think they exactly covered that in Judo class. So, I will train with Dwalin and Nori if they will still have me. I may never be a dwarf soldier, but I can still learn how to fight the kinds of things here in this world. And no more of this keeping your opponent from harm crap from the Aikido. Those we have faced don't hold their punches, so why should I. If it's going to be a life-and-death situation, I want to train to live!" Fili listened to her as she talked.

"You know," he said. "I think I've underestimated you." She snorted.

"Join the club. I'm sure your uncle has t-shirts." Fili wasn't quite sure what that meant but continued on anyway.

"You're fiercer than I give you credit for," he commented. "I like that." She snorted and turned away to hide her embarrassment. They were almost to camp now.

"Fili?" she asked, stopping just shy of the others.

"Yes Sara?" He stopped and looked back at her.

"Did you really mean what you said to Bilbo about me being your heart sister?" He came back to her and grabbed her hand.

"I did. Is that okay with you?" he asked his eyes searching hers. "Will you consent to be my heart sister Sara Miller of earth?"

She squessed his hand smiling at the formal way he fraised it. "Yes, I would like that very much Fili. I would like to be your heart sister."

"Well you better be ok with it!" broke in Kili, appearing to stand beside his brother. "There's no getting out of it now." He grabbed her other hand. "And as you're older and wiser brother I insist you get proper medical treatment from Oin before we leave," he said tugging her gently the last few steps into camp.

"Who said you get to be my big brother?" she asked, a scowl on her face.

"We are both almost fifty years older than you Sara, of course we get to be the older brothers," said Fili, a smile back on his face. Sara had missed it these past few days.

"Older you may be, but I contest the wiser bit," she said. "Is being your sister going to get me out of your teasing?" she asked hopefully.

"Not on your life," said Kili grinning wickedly.

"In fact it's bound to make it worse for you. Welcome to the family little sister," said Fili ruffling her hair.

"Better not let your uncle here that. Something tells me he would not approve."

"I told you," said Kili. "It's too late to back out now. You're stuck with us," and with this they led her to Oin for treatment.


	13. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company makes haste and Thorin patrols.

Thorin was as good as his word; the company was up, packed, and ready to leave in fifteen minutes. Oin had washed Sara's stomach and put some of his ointment on it and she had also applied the last of her triple antibiotic before he had bandaged her up. There was not much to be done for her ribs but to try her best not to re-injure them. Sara had taken a Tylenol for the remaining pain and grit her teeth as she donned her coat. Fili and Kili had distributed her belongings among the others but Sara noticed they kept many of her belongings to carry themselves. The sun was setting and the sky was stained a deep orange as they set out again. At first, Sara had a hard time keeping up with the pace the dwarves set but she soon found a rhythm of breath and step that pained her ribs the least. Kili had she looked and sounded ridiculous, but she had snapped back that he could have the cracked ribs and she would take to pack. The sun had disappeared taking its light with it, plunging the company into darkness. The dwarves seem not to mind the dark as they continued down the road moving quickly. Sara, however, kept stepping in the ruts and divots in the road and painfully jarring her tender ribs.

"Fili?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, what is it?" he whispered back.

"I can't see. Who has my headlamp?"

"I do," he replied. "But you can't use it Sara."

"Why not?" she groused. "I keep stepping in the dips in the road." As if to illustrate this, her foot dropped several inches further than she had been expecting, and she stumbled forward into Fili, hissing in pain as he caught her. Fili and Kili came to a halt.

"What's wrong sis?" asked Kili.

"She can't see where to put her feet," said Fili to his brother. "She will twist an ankle or re-injure her ribs at this rate." The company was still moving quickly leaving them behind.

"Well what about her portable light?" suggested Kili.

"Do I really have to explain it to you too?" said Fili sounding exasperated. He released Sara who took a step back and would have stepped into the same divot had Fili not grabbed her arm gently. "If we use her light, the Orcs could see it, and we are trying to put as much distance between us and them, not let them know our exact location."

"Oh yeah, I suppose you're right," said Kili glumly. "Well what can we do? She can't see. She could hurt herself or get lost."

"I suppose we will have to guide you ourselves," said Fili, grabbing one of her forearms. "Kili take her other arm," and together the guided her quickly but relatively surly for the rest of their trek through the dark. They walked for what seemed like hours, the moon climbing high into the sky behind the clouds. Bilbo it seemed was having some difficulty as well, as he held onto the coattails of Bofur who spoke gently to him informing him of obstacles in their way. Sara was sure the sun would be rising any minute and her ribs ached when Thorin had finally called a halt. He led them cautiously up a small hill and between some large rocks and then turned to the group.

"We will rest here for a few hours. Do not unpack, simply layout. We must be able to move on quickly and quietly should we need to. We will light no fires, and you will be as silent as possible. Come sunrise we will move again. Nori, Bofur, you will take watch. Stay low in the rocks and do not be seen." The others were now sinking onto the ground trying to find the best patch of earth to sleep on. Fili and Kili still has her hands and Bilbo's also, as Bofur had moved off to take up position on watch, grumbling all the way. Thorin moved to stand in front of them, those Sarah was not sure who it was until he spoke.

"Ms. Sara, I hope you understand when I say that for the time being, you will have to forego your private shelter. It is too bulky, to brightly colored, and would be a hindrance to your safety should the orcs catch us. For the time being, you will have to sleep with the rest of us, and I would prefer you to sleep in the interior of the group, and not on the edge. Bofur had apparently not moved out of earshot just yet.

"If I weren't on watch lass, you could sleep next to me." he called in a sultry tone. Thorin opened his mouth to answer the presumptuous dwarf but Fili beat him to it.

"Over my dead body," he said. "No heart sister of mine will be sleeping anywhere near you." He sucked in a breath looking to Thorin for his reaction to his words.

"It was only a joke lad," called Bofur's voice.

"It was a poor joke," came Thorin's rumble from beside Sara. "Get to your post toymaker." They heard footsteps recede. All was still for some moments as the three waited on tenterhooks for Thorin to speak.

"Since when, do my sister sons take a heart sister?" asked Thorin his voice low and his tone demanding an answer.

"Uncle we…" began Kili.

"Since the orc scout," stated Fili. "But in truth I feel as though a long time before that."

"And does Ms. Sara understand the weight of your offer, such as it is?" asked Thorin his voice heavy with implication. Neither prince said a word. "By your silence, I take it that no, you have not explained to Ms. Sara properly. You do her a disservice."

"I am determined uncle," said Fili with more bravado than Sara would have been able to muster. "I will make her my heart sister. She has already accepted my offer." Thorin's eyes flicked to Sara, but his eyes were unreadable.

"Indeed, are you?" questioned Thorin. "And how long will your determination stand against my sister, your mother?" They were silent again. "That's what I thought," said Thorin, and he stepped away to speak softly to Balin. Kili squeezed her hand softly.

"What was that all about?" asked Sara but they did not reply as they pulled her towards the others.

"Come on Sara, let's find a place to sleep." said Kili ignoring her question. In the end she wound up between Bilbo and Kili with Fili on the hobbit's other side. The day had been long and exhausting and it took Sara some time to find a comfortable position. She had cracked the ribs on her left side, her preferred side for sleep, but soon enough she was dreaming.

After what seemed like mear minutes, Sara I woke with a painful start, and for a moment she was afraid; the dream she had been having still vivid in her mind; but the hot breath near her neck was not that of a monstrous wolf but Kili who have moved closer to her in his sleep his hand grasping her arm. She looked to her right and saw Bilbo and Fili sleeping peacefully. Sara sat up slowly, careful not to waken her companions or jostle her ribs and looked around. She was surrounded by sleeping dwarfs, most curled up with their heads on their packs, though some leaned against the great rocks such as Bifur and Thorin were. Gandalf and was missing again. She spotted Bofur asleep, his hat still jammed on his head, at the outside of the group. She looked towards the setting moon and made out two silhouettes, those clearly belonging to Nori and Dwalin. Sara stood and made her way through the live obstacle course to where the pair on guard sat their backs to her. Thorin's blue eyes watched her go, before closing again, a frown on his lips as he tried to find sleep again.

"Morning lass," said Dwalin. She came to stand between the two. "Can't sleep?" asked the warrior.

"Not very well" she said rubbing at her ribs and trying to ignore the stinging sensation in her stomach. Nori moved from his rock and gestured for her to sit. She gladly sank down upon the offered seat. "My ribs hurt." she confessed.

"Ya were having a nightmare to I would wager," said Dwalin, as Nori sat down in the dirt. She nodded a bit embarrassed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"We saw your tossing and turning in your sleep," said Nori. "Though almost being eaten by warg would be cause enough to suspect anyone of nightmares." They were quiet for a long moment before Sara's belly gave a particularly loud growl. Dwalin chuckled, and Nori began to fish in his coat for something. Sara became acutely aware of how long she had been without food, for she had missed the previous evening meal in all the commotion of the night before. Nori had found what he was searching for and offered her a hunk of bread and something that felt like leather, but she could not quite see in the gloom.

"Thank you," she said taking a bite of the bread. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"He's a ruddy sneak thief, who takes more than his share," said Dwalin from his own rock. It was Nori's turn to chuckle softly.

"Well I for one am glad that you are Mr. Nori." she said taking another bite her mouth still full. "Thank you I really am hungry." She took a bite of the other thing he had given her. It tasted like jerky and was really tasty. She ate in silence for a while listening to the insects as she chewed and swallowed.

"Does your offer still stand?" she asked when she had finished. The sky was beginning to brighten behind them.

"Aye, it does," said Dwalin softly. "If ya have a mind to accept it. Though I have not talked with Thorin yet."

"I don't care anymore," she said pulling her coat closer to her body a shiver wriggling up her spine. "I want to be trained."

"We thought you might feel that way after yesterday," said Nori his eyes roving the horizon for movement. "Nothing like a near-death experience to spur one into action."

"It's more than that," she said slowly. "I almost cost Fili his life. He was to busy trying to keep my safe that he almost died himself. I don't want that to happen again, with anyone."

"Ya can train all ya want lass, but I don't think there's a dwarf here who would hesitate to protect ya. It's in our nature, no matter how capable ya are." replied Dwalin turning to face her now. Sara huffed loudly.

"I still want to learn," she said. "Even if you are all prone to being overprotective mother hens." Nori whistled quietly between his teeth. "Sorry I didn't mean it to come out just like that," she backpedaled.

"It's alright Ms. Sara we know what you meant," said Nori "I was only teasing."

"I just don't want to be the reason that one of you gets hurt or killed. That would be horrible," she meekly.

"As soon as yer well then lass, we will begin." assured the warrior. They sat watching the moon sink below the horizon as the sky behind them turn to pink.

"What happened to Bofur?" she asked suddenly remembering that he and not Dwalin was supposed to be on the watch.

"That sleepy sod kept nodding off on post, so I sent him to bed and woke Dwalin," said Nori. "Did I hear right, Fili and Kili intend to make you a heart sister?" he asked.

"I guess so," said Sara. "Though Thorin didn't seem pleased about it."

"I'm not surprised," said Dwalin. "But I suspect ya will have more trouble with Lady Dis when the time comes."

"Thorin said something to that effect. He didn't seem to think Fili and Kili stood much of a chance" Nori snorted loudly. "He also made it sound like a heart sister is a bigger deal than the boys were letting on." She looked to Dwalin. "What did he mean?"

Dwalin's eyes shifted behind him and he straightened a bit in his seat. "That is for your intended heart brothers to explain," he said. "But I would advise you to think it over before you agree to anything, though I suppose it may not matter, as yer not likely to meet Lady Dis for quite some time, if ever." Sara looked to Nori but he just shook his head. She shrugged her shoulders, determined to pester answers out of the boys later. As the sun crept over the horizon Nori stood brushing himself off.

"I best wake Thorin" he said turning, but then froze.

"No need Nori," came Thorin's voice from behind Sara. "I'm up." He came to stand between Dwalin and her, eyeing her carefully. She held her breath wondering how long he had been there behind them. "Anything to report?" he finally asked.

"Nothing as of yet," said Nori.

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Sara breathed a little sigh of relief as a dwarf king turned and with the help of the two sentries began to wake the others. In five minutes they were all up and on the road again. They were now traveling through a more open country and had left the forest behind them sometime last night. Thorin pushed them to a faster pace then the night before alternating between a brisk walk and a light jog all day with a few small breaks. Sara had had a hard time keeping up as a jogging pained both her stomach and ribs, and several times throughout the day she took her pain pills which were running very low. Oin had looked her over and reapplied his save to her stomach at the midday break. He expressed concern at the red swelling he found. Oin asked Thorin when they could expect to restock their supplies and it was then that the dwarf king told the group of his and Gandalf intent to go to Imladris. Almost all the dwarves have complained loudly, but none so loudly as Dwalin. The only dwarf who seemed to take their plan in stride was Balin. Bilbo seem to have perked up at the mention of their destination but Sara was at a loss, not recognizing the name. She turned to Fili and Kili who stayed beside her all day and asked "What is Imladris?" It was Bilbo who answered.

"Imladris is the name given to the home of Lord Elrond," said Bilbo excitedly.

"Oh! Rivendale!" said Sara forgetting herself. "Oh, I've always wanted to see that place."

"So have I," said Bilbo, now practically bobbing with pleasure. "I've always wanted to go and visit the elves." Bifur was nearby watching the little group talk, a small frown on his lips.

"Why would you want to see the elves?" asked Kili wrinkling his nose with disdain as he watched Sara and Bilbo talk excitedly.

"Why not!" Sara said. "In my world, in all the stories that have elves in them, they are awesome!" Fili and Kili just shook their heads not understanding their two queer companions. The arguing between the other dwarves had risen in volume.

"Enough!" roared Thorin. "We are going to the hidden valley. I myself am no more pleased about it then you are but…"

"Then why are we going there at all?" interrupted Dwalin. Many of the others muttered their accent. Thorin opened his mouth to reply but was again interrupted.

"We go there because we have no other choice," came Gandalf's voice as he reappeared to stand next to the Thorin.

"Where have you been?" asked Gloin waspishly. Gloin had also strongly protested their current plan of action. The wizard looked down his nose at the dwarf in question.

"I went to scout our way ahead," came the wizard's cool reply.

"And what brought you back to us?" asked Dori.

"Looking back and seeing a troop of fools arguing on the roadside," said the wizard. "One would think you'd have more sense than to waste time arguing a moot point out in the open."

"I will not go to the elves," growled Dwalin determinedly.

"Then where pray tell would you go?" snapped Gandalf. "Any home who took you in would then fall prey to the orc pack which is indeed trailing you. Would you be so poor a house guest to wish that upon your unsuspecting host?" The burly dwarf dropped his baleful gaze from the wizard's muttering under his breath. "If you have any better ideas master dwarf, then I suggest you share them, if not keep your biased opinions to yourself. In the meantime we make for Rivendale"

They were up and moving again in a matter of minutes, though there was still some muttering among the elder dwarves. Thorin seemed even more determined to make it to Rivendale as Gandalf had said that they could reach it by midday tomorrow. It was after dark when they finally stopped and climbed another small hill, this one topped with trees. The princes had been guiding Sara for the past hour, as it had once again grown too dark for her to see. Bilbo too had to be helped along and it was Balin who guided the small hobbit through the dark. Sara's ribs burned, in fact all of her seemed rather hot and she shucked off her coat and laid it down on the grass dropping onto it carefully, spread eagle on her back.

"Aren't ya going to be cold like that lass? Ya never go without yer fuzzy coat." called Bofur as he lay down nearby. Sara shook her head and moaned to tired and uncomfortable to form coherent words. The boys came to lie on either side of her, and Bilbo settled near Bofur, but Sara Miller was fast asleep before they had even laid down.

For the second night in a row Sara jerked awake painfully. Again she was surrounded by snoring dwarves. So much for being quiet, she thought as she got to her feet, grabbing her coat off the ground. She noted that the Thorin and Balin were missing and surmised they had taken the night's watch. She thought to check the time, but her phone had been dead for several days as there had not been much time for charging it, or really anything at all except the steady beat your feet on the road. To be honest she was not even sure who had her charger at this point. She had not even changed her clothes since the morning of the orc attack and she wrinkled her nose just thinking about the state of her socks.

Sara saw what she was fairly sure was Balin at the edge of the trees, and not seeing Thorin nearby she picked her way over arms and legs to where the elderly dwarf sat. She hoped that sleeping in the group would not become a permanent thing for it would make nightly trips to the toilet more complicated than they needed to be. Tripping over a grumpy sleepy dwarf in the dark with a full bladder was the last thing that Sara wanted to do. When she came up beside Balin he turned his face up to her; the moon was waning crescent and very bright on this clear night allowing her to dimly make out his welcoming expression.

"Hello Balin," she said sitting down next to him and pulling her coat closer around her shoulders.

"Hello Sara. What's has you up so early?" he asked.

"I can't seem to stay warm, and my dreams are bothering me again," she confessed as she let her gaze wander over the grassy expanse before her.

"I would imagine they are," said Balin. "How are your injuries?"

"My ribs are killing me, and I'm almost out of Tylenol," she said. She thought she saw a figure moving through the tall grass at the base of their little hill and pointed it out to Balin quietly.

"That's just Thorin," replied the dwarf as he drew his pipe from his coat pocket.

"What's he doing down there?" asked Sara.

"He's too restless to sleep or sit, so he sent Gloin back to bed and has been patrolling around our hill for hours now."

"A restless Thorin?" she said and with an eyebrow raised. "That's something I would not expect. He always seemed so collected. What could even do that to him?" she asked.

"Orcs," was Balin's only reply.

"Orcs?" she asked. "I still don't get it. I mean I get that they're scary enough for me, but I have seen Thorin and Dwalin spar and I wouldn't think that anything short of a dragon could make Thorin's knees knock." Balin eyed her carefully.

"You say some very odd things sometimes," he said. "Thorn has more reason than most to fear and hate orcs." They heard a throat clear behind them and Sara jumped before turning to see Bilbo standing in the gloom.

"May I join you?" he asked meekly.

"Surely, come join us Master Baggins." said Balin. "The more eyes and ears on watch the better; my eyes are not what they used to be."

Bilbo came to sit on the dwarfs other side and after a moment asked. "Is that Thorin down there?" Balin nodded.

"He's patrolling," said Sara. "What has you awake Bilbo?" As if in answer Bilbo's middle gave an indignant growl.

"An empty stomach is a hobbit's worst nightmare, but one that has been empty for so long is simply unbearable," groused Bilbo.

"I'm sorry laddie, but there is no food to be had till we reach the elves." commiserated Balin. "Try smoking to distract yourself. I find that often works." Bilbo drew fourth his pipe, and soon they sat in silence puffing away. Sara watched Thorin circle the hill three more times.

"Balin," she asked finally. "Why does Thorin hate orcs so much? I mean yes anyone would, but you said more than most. Why is he down there for patrolling?" Balin let out a long sigh.

"After Smaug took Erebor and while Thorin was still very young, younger than Fili or Kili even, his grandfather King Thror tried to take back the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria from the orcs who had overrun it. We fought legions of orcs who were led by the most vile of their race, Azog the Defiler." Sara felt a shiver crawl up her spine at the mention of the name and she drew her hood over her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "This giant Gundabad orc had sworn to personally wipe wut the kings line of Durin."

"What exactly is the kings line of Durin? I've heard that before," asked Sara as she shifted in her seat.

"The line of Durin is the line of Thorin's ancestors leading back to Durin the Deathless, the first dwarf to ever be. Thorin, Fili, and Kili are the only direct male descendants left of the kings line," said Balin. "To this day our kings have always been direct descendants to Durin." he explained.

"So if the only three of kings line left are with us," asked Bilbo lowering his pipe. "What happened to Thror and Thorin's father?" A dark look came over the dwarfs lined face as he answered.

"Azog began by beheading our King. Thorin's father Thrain was driven mad with grief, we still do not know if he was taken prisoner or killed. Thorin was the last person to see him as he led a charge against the pale orc. Thorin still believes his father to be alive, but our people did not hold much hope."

"That's terrible." said Sara quietly. Bilbo's pipe lay forgotten in his hand. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were leaderless and defeat and death were upon us" continued Balin and his face began to brighten a bit. "That is when I saw him, Thorin, a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"He did this at what age again?" asked Sara impressed.

"He was fifty three during the battle for Moria," said Balin smiling down at her.

"So … like seventeen in human years. Not even a full adult." she whistled lowly.

"Aye," said Balin. "He was very young."

"What happened with the battle and Azog?" asked Bilbo, ever the one to want all the loose ends tied up neat and tidy.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back." Here Balin paused and took a deep steadying breath, his pipe also forgotten in his hand. Sara and Bilbo waited patiently for him to continue. "Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast or song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. It was this battle that bestowed both the kingship and the name Oakenshield on Thorin." Sara sat quietly digesting the dwarf's words.

"And Azog? What happened to him?" asked the hobbit.

"That question, Master Baggins, has never been satisfactorily answered," said Gandalf coming to stand behind the small group.

"Thorin believes Azog to be dead," said Balin watching the dwarf king circle once again. "But there has never been any proof to substantiate this, other than he has not been seen or heard from since."

"Much like Thrain," said the wizard. There they were all quiet for a while.

"Well that explains a lot about Thorin," said Sara as she shivered in her seat. "Why is it so cold?" she complained rubbing her arms. Balin looked to her, concern clear on his face.

"It's not a particularly cold night lass, in fact it's rather warm." he said. Bilbo nodded, drawing on his pipe again.

"Well I'm freezing. I'm going to go back to bed and try and get a few hours of sleep." She rose and dusted herself off gently, still sore. "Who knows, maybe Kili will roll over again in his sleep and keep me warm." she said sarcastically.

Balin chuckled. "Kili has always been quite the snuggler. It used to be all Thorin could do to get the lad to sleep in his own bed as a child"

"I noticed that," said Sara ruefully. "Goodnight," she called softly as she left them.


	14. Flee for Your Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are two wizards, and an Elf.

When Sara got back to the sleeping dwarfs, Kili was still asleep in his spot and she lay down to try and rest. For a long time she lay there curled in on herself trying to warm up but it was no use; great shivers wracked her body and her teeth chattered audibly. The sound must have woken Fili for he rolled over to face her.

"Sara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's so cold," she said between her shivers. Fili frowned and held his hand to her forehead and then neck.

"You're burning up!" He set up and reached across her to nudge his brother awake. "Kili. Wake up."

"What is it?" moaned Kili groggily as he rolled to face them.

"Sara is sick." Kili sat up more awake as he rubbed at his face. "She is burning up. Go get Oin."

"No," hissed Sara curling in on herself as her her belly throbbed. "Just get me my pills."

"But Sara," argued Fili. "You're not well. Oin should look at you." Sara shook her head violently but Fili ignored her. "Kili go wake Oin." he instructed, but at that moment a blood chilling howl rang through the still air. Sara's eyes flew wide and she was filled with dread.

"Was that what I think it was?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Yes," said Fili. Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf and Thorin were suddenly among them waking the others.

"Up now!" said Thorin urgently to the others. "We must go now, sleep or no. The orc pack is only a few miles away. Up!" Sara got to her feet along with the others as Fili approached Thorin.

"Uncle, Sara is sick. She is hot to the touch but says she is cold. Oin should look at her before we leave," he said.

"No time. I'm not sure how close our enemies are. We must go now. The sooner we leave the sooner she can get help in Rivendell, but the elves will be of no use to her if she is dead at the hands of an orc," said Thorin briskly getting the others on their feet. Seeing his nephews distress he rested a hand on his Fili's shoulder. "Get her up and moving Fili. Keep a close watch on her. If she becomes worse, inform me." Fili nodded slowly.

They were now moving very fast along the road, Fili and Kili once again guiding Sara. Bilbo also hung onto the coattails of Bofur. Sara's ribs were now not the only thing that hurt; her stomach to felt hot, sticky and tender, but she pushed through the pain and discomfort trying to keep her distress from the notice of the others knowing that their was no time. They could all hear the howls behind them, through the direction and distance seemed to vary. The sun was just coming up when they stopped for a quick drink and a breath. Sara could now see but Fili and Kili still held her hands pulling her along for she had begun to lag behind. Gandalf and Thorin were speaking lowly.

"Something is coming!" shouted Dwalin his ax at the ready in his grip.

"Stay together," called Gandalf. "Arm yourselves quickly!" The group of dwarves drew closer together and Sara found herself pushed into the middle of the group along with Bilbo. Dwalin came to stand at their backs watching the rear as the others prepare themselves for what ever was crashing through the undergrowth towards them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" came a shout from in front of them, and suddenly something burst into view. Sara was not sure if she was seeing things, for before them on a sled was a man in brown robes with a staff much like Gandalf's. There was a wild look in his eyes and Sara wondered if he was indeed mad, for pulling his sleigh were ten rabbits the size of labradors. The dwarves were all poised to strike but Gandalf's voice broke the tension, relief plain in his greeting.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown," said Gandalf striding forward. The others relaxed but did not lower their weapons. Sara recalled that Radagast was the name of the brown wizard from a conversation she had with Bilbo and Gandalf when the dwarves were not speaking with her. "What on earth are you doing here?" questioned the gray wizard.

"I was looking for you Gandalf," said the brown wizard. "Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?" urged Gandalf. "Quickly now for we are being hunted."

The brown wizard made as if to speak but no words came from him and a flustered look came over his face. "Just give me a minute… Oh… I had a thought and now it's gone. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He drew his hat from his head ringing it in his hands. Sara swore she saw a bird's nest in his hair before he replaced his hat, his face brightening. "OH! It's not a thought at all. It's…" Gandalf reached forward and drew something from off his companions tongue and dropped the small wriggling thing into the brown wizards hand. " … A silly old stick insect," finished Radagast. Gandalf had said that Radagast preferred nature and the companionship of animals, but Sara would never have guessed it to be quite this … invasive. Judging from the revolted look on Bilbo's face she was not imagining things. Sara fought the pain as a wash of dizziness swept over her and she tried to hear what the brown wizard had come to say.

Radagast continued. "The Greenwood is sick Gandalf. Nothing good grows there anymore. The air is foul with decay, but worst are the webs."

"Webs?" asked the gray wizard. "What do you mean?"

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones. Some sort of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a wizard. I followed their trail; they came from Dol Guldur." Gandalf who had been pacing stopped and looked at the brown wizard warily.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," insisted the gray wizard.

"No Gandalf, tis not. A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient evil." Sara wondered what ancient evil that could be. The rise of the only evil she knew of was not to come for many years yet. She listened as Radagast continued. "One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf, from out of the darkness a necromancer has come." Radagast's eyes glazed over and he was still for a few moments lost in a trance before giving a start. "Sorry," he said. Gandalf let him take a puff of his pipe and the brown wizard relaxed considerably. The dwarves were still surrounding Sara keeping watch as she fought to stay on her feet.

"Now," said Gandalf, "A necromancer?" he eyes the other skeptically. "Are you sure?" Radagast straightened and handed what look like a wrapped sword to Gandalf. The gray wizards unwrapped the hilt and his face paled.

"That is not from the world of the living Gandalf," said Radagast, all disquiet gone from his eyes now. A howl pierced the thick tension and a warg came bounding through the trees towards them. Dwalin stepped behind a large tree facing the group and just as the beast burst through the bush beside him the dwarf brought his ax down into the creature's head stilling it instantly. A second wolf jump from over its fallen companion towards the group of dwarves. Sara heard a twang and looked to see Kili reaching for a second arrow, but his first had hit its mark clean and the wolf dropped. Thorin beheaded it with a swing of his blade. This was all too much for Sara and she sank to the ground.

"Sara," cried Fili but Oin reached her first and yanked up her Gravity Falls t-shirt to examine her stomach. He drew a sharp breath as he pulled away her bandage and a foul smell hit Sara. Had she had any food in her belly it would have made an appearance as she began to dry heave, groaning in pain as her stomach convulsed.

"The wound is septic," called Oin. Thorin and Gandalf pressed closer to her gently pushing Fili and Kili out of the way. "She needs immediate attention. Her fever is too high," said the old healer.

"We can not stop now," said Thorin torn. "How close are we to the elves?" he asked Gandalf.

"Very close indeed, but with the orc pack upon us, it will make little difference to Sara."

"We have to get out of here," insisted Dwalin as another howl rang through the air.

"I will draw them off," said Radagast. Thorin looked at the girl who is struggling to keep her eyes open; her skin was pale and her breath came fast. Panic and fear twisted together in his gut again as he watched her struggle.

"These are Gundabad wargs," said Gandalf disparagingly to his companion. "They will out run you." A gleeful glint came into the brown wizard eyes.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

"Alright," said Gandalf as he stood. "Let's try it."

"Dori," called Thorin. Dori appeared beside him. "You will carry Ms. Sara. Bifur take his pack. We will follow Gandalf." They rose and Oin helped settle Sara on Dori's back. "Take care of her Dori," said Thorin.

"Like my own kin," replied the dwarf. Radagast took off through the trees and they began to follow Gandalf at a run. Thorin nodded his approval as Fili and Kili ran past him, flanking Dori and Sara. Nori was near to Ori, and Bofur had charge of the small hobbit who looked positively terrified.

"Don't worry Mr. Bilbo, stay close to me and we may yet see tomorrow," he heard the toymaker reassure the would-be burglar. Thorin hoped the hobbit's courage would hold out as he and Dwalin took up the rear. Thorin could hear the brown wizard shouting obscenities and insults at the orcs and was glad to see as they broke through the trees into the open, that he had successfully drawn the pack off. The group gathered behind a large outcropping of rock out of sight. "Stay together," insisted Gandalf. "Stay quiet and dodge behind the rocks." He pointed and the group was moving again. Thorin drew his sword and followed, all the while watching for stray wargs or orcs. They had just gathered behind the fifth such rock when Thorin noticed Sara lay limp on Dori's back, her strength gone, through her eyes still cracked as she watched her surroundings dully. Thorin pressed closer to Gandalf.

"How much further?" he asked. "Where are you leading us to? Ms. Sara does not look well at all." Gandalf nodded his understanding and pointed.

"Just beyond that far outcropping I believe we will find the entrance, but it will be easy to miss indeed." Thorin judged it to be about three-quarters of a mile off. "Shall we risk a run for it?" asked the wizard. Thorin could hear the orc pack but could not see them near.

"All right," he said and gestured for the others to follow him. "Stay close," he called as he led them in a straight line towards his goal darting behind the rocks as much as possible. He kept an eye on the jagged horizon to his right for that was where the pack was judging by the sounds. They were about halfway there and were just ducking behind another outcropping when he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye to the right. Radagast crested the hill on his rabbit drawn sleigh, wargs snapping at his heels. The company clustered behind the rock, but Ori seemed to not have noticed for he was continuing past the edge of the rocks.

"Ori no!" shouted Thorin collaring the young dwarf. "Come back." The young scribes eyes were wide with fear as Thorin slammed him against the rock out of sight. Nori pushed closer to his brother and took him by the arm. They waited a moment as Gandalf peered around the boulders and then signaled the all clear. As they hid behind the next rock Thorin was sure he had seen a warg and rider peel off from the others and he held the company close to the rock signaling for silence. Small pebbles rained down on them and Thorin looked up to see his fears confirmed. Bofur held Bilbo, a hand clamped over the hobbit's mouth in case he should make a sound. Kili was beside him and Thorin gestured for him to try his bow. His nephew drew an arrow and with a swift movement shot an arrow into the wolf's neck. Rider and mount tumbled from a rock and onto the ground and the company was upon them, but before the pair could be dispatched properly the shrieks and screams of pain had been carried to the orc pack.

"Run!" yelled Thorin urging them forward. They all moved at once. Gandalf led the way and Dwalin and Thorin once again took up the rear guard. They had just entered a small valley with a large boulder in the center when the pack caught up with them.

"We're surrounded," yelled Fili. Thorin and raised his sword and hacked into the chest of a warg that was at his heals and then stabbed the rider.

"Kili," he shouted as he swung at another orc who had dismounted. "Shoot them!" He began to hear the regular sound of a bow as bodies fell to the ground.

"Where is Gandalf?" asked Nori. Thorin chanced a glance around but couldn't see the wizard. He decapitated an orc to his right.

"He has abandoned us," shouted Dwalin knocking an orc from it's mount his ax in its chest. Bifur stabbed the wolf with his boar spear. Gloin and Oin were finishing off a large orc.

"Hold your ground!" thundered Thorin fending off the attack of an advancing orc and stabbing it through the middle.

"This way you fools!" came Gandalf's cry. Thorin saw the wizard's head pop up from under the bottom of the giant rock in the middle of the clearing. Bombur pushed Bilbo down the hole and then went himself; Oin and Gloin who were closest also followed.

"Where are Dori and Sara?" asked Fili as he dispatched and warg his twin blades now stained black with blood. Thorin felt panic lance through him when he turned and saw Dori with Sara on his back and Ori at his side about a hundred yards out being chased by a large orc and warg pair.

"Kili!" shouted Thorin, but Kili's quiver was now empty and he held his sword in his hands swinging at the wolf in front of him. "Fili, Kili, Nori, Dwalin, hold them off," he yelled as he took off toward Dori, for he knew that despite the dwarfs great strength he could not protect himself his kin and the girl. Thorin turned to look behind him when he heard footsteps and saw Bofur, mattock in hand, trailing behind him. The wolf and rider were upon the three now and Bofur cried out as the warg snapped its teeth missing Sara by a hair but knocking Dori to the ground. The dwarf jumped to his feet standing over Sara and drew his sword. The orc dismounted and advanced on Ori. The warg leapt at Dori pushing him to the ground again, his sword flying from his hand to land near the girl who lie on the ground. Thorin and Bofur are were now about forty yards away as Ori drew his slingshot and fired a shot at the advancing orc which bounced off its armored chest. The orc kicked Ori high in the chest sending the young dwarf scribe sprawling. "Ori" screamed Bofur. Dory was under the warg now, its teeth sunk into his forearms as he pummeled the wolf with his other fist. Bofur peeled off to the left to aid him, a battle cry falling from the toymaker's mouth. Thorin knew he was not going to reach Ori in time as the orc held its sword high above its head to strike. "Ori move!" thundered Thorin, pouring all his strength into his legs but it was still not enough, for Ori was frozen with fear. A blur from the right smashed into the unsuspecting orc, knocking it to the ground and Thorin was astounded to see the girl atop it, Dori's sword in hand hacking wildly at the enemy beneath her. "Sara!" shouted Thorin as he came closer. She turned swinging at his head and he was surprised by the strength behind the blow as he blocked it deftly. Her eyes were wide and wild until her strength gave out altogether and they rolled back into her head as she collapsed. Thorin leapt forward catching her in his arms as Ori got to his feet. She was still breathing rapidly as he checked her for further injury. Bofur had driven his mattock into the wolfs temple and he and Dori now joined them.

"Sloppy work Thorin," said Bofur when he viewed the shredded face and shoulders of the orc.

"That is Sara's handiwork," said Thorin lifting the girl into his arms. Dori picked up both his and Thorin's swords, the red blood from his arm dripping down to mingle with the black on the blades.

"This way!" called Dwalin smashing his ax into the head of an orc as he and the others fought to keep the path to the rock clear. They ran for it, Bofur and Dori on either side as Thorin and Ori made for the rock that Gandalf and the others had vanished under. A horn rang loud through the air and the orcs and their wolf mounts both seemed to scatter, making a few last attempts at the dwarves as they fled. The only ones left above now were Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Thorin who still carried Sara. Thorin gestured for Fili and Kili to go down the hole as Dwalin stood guard. Once they were down Thorin followed sliding down as carefully as he could, keeping Sara's head tucked into his chest. Fili and Kili were waiting for him at the bottom on either side to slow his fall and steady him. Dwalin slid into the gloom moments later ax still at the ready as he turned to watch the entrance.

They were all silent, holding their breath as screams of pain, sounds of battle, and the thunder of hooves met their ears. The light was temporarily blocked out as an orc body fell down into their midst an elvish arrow jutting from its throat. Dwalin looked distinctly unhappy as he examine the shaft. They were in entrance of a narrow slot canyon wide enough for a single person and there was a thickness in the air that Thorin could not explain properly but would bet was magic. Dwalin had moved further down the canyon.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" asked the warrior as he looked ahead.

"Follow it of course," said Bofur now herding a ruffled looking Bilbo in front of him.

"I think that would be wise," said Gandalf, now moving to lead the way with Bilbo and Bofur behind him. Fili, Kili, and Oin gathered around Thorin looking at the girl in his arms. Oin checked her pulse and forehead, as the princes looked on shuffling uneasily.

"We must move quickly if we are to save her." said Oin and Thorin shifted her higher in his arms and began a quick pace after the others. In a few short minutes the tunnel opened up onto a small overlook that offered a view that Thorin was sure the hobbit would find entrancing. True to character Bilbo stood staring in amazement his jaw open.

"Rivendell," said Bilbo. The rest of the company save Gandalf were not quite so impressed, in fact there were many deep scowls and weapons were still drawn. Thorin's own fingers itched for his blade which Dori had returned to him, but it was not practical with the girl in his arms and he knew it was a poor greeting for someone they sought aid from. Bofur who stood with Bilbo near the edge turned to his little friend with a flourish and a bow.

"See I told you we would arrive safely," said the toymaker a grin plastered under his mustache. His smile vanished, however, and was replaced with a startled horror as the ground beneath his feet gave way and he plunged down. They heard a thump and a crunch.

"Bofur!" cried Bombur who was now looking over the edge.

"I'm alright," came a voice followed by a moan of pain. "Mostly." Bifur was now scrambling down the narrow switchbacks to reach his younger cousin, Bombur hot on his heels. The others made their way carefully down the trail towards their fallen companion. By the time Thorin reached them Oin was prodding Bofur's leg. The dwarf had fallen some fifty feet onto a large rock and as his kin helped him to stand he clenched his teeth in pain.

"He has a broken leg, but we'll be alright," informed Oin. Thorin heaved a weary sigh.

"Get him up. We must keep moving." They slithered and slid down the steep path drawing ever closer to the ground and in a matter of minutes were making their way quickly through the green woods that seemed to make up the valley floor. The company traveled along a road made of white cobblestones, the trees tall and white on either side. Fili and Kili walked close beside Thorin now, casting worried glances at him and the girl in his arms. The dwarf king once again quickened his pace. The sound of hooves and metal came to his ears and his back stiffened. He turned to see several horses and riders approaching them from the rear, their armor glinting in the warm sunlight that streamed through the green leaves above.

"Close ranks!" roared Thorin, though his warning was hardly necessary as the company gathered together weapons at the ready.

Gandalf drew close to Thorin and the others. "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you should leave the talking to me," said the wizard. Thorin scowled. The riders closed the distance quickly and circled the company forcing them closer together still as they reigned in their mounts. A tall elf approach them on his own white horse.

"Gandalf!" cried the rider, pleasure evident in his tone as the wizard step forward.

"Lord Elrond," greeted the wizard. "Old friend. Where have you been?" The elf lord broke into a string of Elvis before glancing down at Thorin who had pressed his way forward to stand beside Gandalf and switching to the common tongue.

"We were hunting Orcs who came close to the hidden pass. It is strange for orcs to come so close to our borders; something or someone must have drawn them near."

"Ah," said Gandalf. "That may have been us. We have been hunted for several days now and it was only by your good timing, aid, and the hidden pass that we stand before you now."

"Thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and…" Lord Elrond peered closer at Sara in Thorin's arms, his face clouding with concern. "... an ill woman. Quite strange traveling companions you keep Mithrandir." Elrond stepped closer to Thorin reaching for Sara but Thorin jerked away and the elf withdrew his hand.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," he said his gaze steady upon Thorin.

"I do not believe we have met," said Thorin suspicious of the elf lord.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain. But tell me what has happened to the companion you carry."

Fili stepped up beside Thorin and addressed the lord before he could reply. "Please Lord Elrond, Sara was injured by warg several days ago. Oin fears that the infection has taken her," he said reaching to grab her hand. "She also has several cracked ribs though Gandalf was able to partially heal them. Can you save her? Oin says we may lose her if she is not helped soon." The elf looked down to the blonde prince his gaze kind.

"May I?" asked the elf lord, reaching for the girl again. Thorin relaxed his grip and nodded to the elf taking several steps forward. Lord Elrond pulled back Sara's shirt which was now stuck to her middle and a putrid smell filled Thorin's nose. The elk shifted his hands to her ribs and Thorin saw the dark bruising that seem to make up her entire torso. His heart clenched, he had not known her injuries to be so severe and guilt twisted in his gut. When Lord Elrond withdrew his hand his face was grim. Oin came to stand near them looking to the elf as he yelled something in Elvish to the riders. Three elves dismounted and brought their horses forward.

"We must take her to my home quickly. Your healer Oin is correct, she is in grave danger. Gandalf you will come with us," said the elf handing him the reins of a brown horse. "And you Thorin will take this horse." He now held the reins of a black horse. "Here give her to me while you mount." Thorin grudgingly let the elf take Sara from him; he did not want to let her out of his sight. He told himself it was because she was to guarantee his company left this place, but he could not convince himself wholly of this reason.

"What about us?" asked Kili stepping forward to stand with his brother. "We want to come as well, she is our sister." Elrond's eyebrows raised as he regarded the two princes.

"She is your kin?" asked the elf lord looking to Kili.

"My nephews think to make her a heart sister," said Thorin turning to the princes. He missed the shocked expression on the elf's face. "But it will never happen." Fili opened his mouth to protest but Thorin cut him off. "Stay here with the others."

"But…" protested Fili. Thorin grasped his shoulder.

"Stay here and led the others after us. Help Balin keep the others in line. Do not anger or insult our hosts by arguing. It is not becoming of a prince of Erebor. Sara will be safe enough with Gandalf and I; or do you doubt our capabilities?" Fili looked unhappy, but gave a quick nod.

"Yes uncle," Fili said meekly and he and Kili stepped back to join the company beside Balin.

"Oin," called Elrond. "You are welcome to join us." Thorin moved to the large black horse and with a little difficulty got himself into the wide saddle. Dwarves did not often use beasts of burden and never a horse for they were too big. Lord Elrond passed Sara up to Thorin who was relieved to have her back. He situated her in front of him her back to him his arm wrapped around her stomach and up over her shoulder his other hand grasping the reins and saddle horn. Oin approached the elf lord.

"Their is one among our company who has broken his leg on the way into the valley," said the old healer.

"He may come with us," nodded Elrond. Dwalin and Bifur had to help Bofur and Oin up into the saddle of the third horse, but soon they were off at a canter lead by Elrond. Thorin found it difficult to balance on the dark horse and keep Sara from flopping around too much, and by the time they had passed through the forest and come to a large open villa he was glad to dismount. They followed Elrond quickly through the airy halls but Thorin did not take notice as a girl in his arms began to jerk and shudder and it was all he could do not to drop her without crushing her painfully to him. After what seemed to be hours but he knew to be only minutes, they entered a large room with several beds and curtains therein.

"Lay her here," said Lord Elrond removing his cloak and outer robs. Thorin brought her to the bed and laid her down as gently as he could. She was still once again; her chest only barely rose and fell and there was no color in her face. Worry and panic gnawed at his gut. Several other elves entered the room and their lord gave instructions in a loud clear voice. Thorin didn't even notice as Oin helped a hopping Bofur to a bed and they sat watching their King fret over the girl. Elrond approached her bed.

"You may leave us now if you wish Thorin. I will see to her personally." Thorin didn't move. He was determined not to leave her side until he was sure she would live, he owed her that much.

"Come Thorin," said Gandalf, turning to leave. "Let's let Lord Elrond work." Curtains were now drawn around Sara's bed, but the dwarf king did not move to follow the wizard. The elf lord took a pair of scissors and grasped the neckline of the Sara's shirt and cut from top to bottom exposing her heavily bruised torso. Elrond moved to remove her undergarment and Thorin felt his face heat up as the strange feeling returned in earnest squirming low in his abdomen; he was out the door and down the hall before he could see the wizard's knowing smile.


	15. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara has many visitors.

Heavy. Everything felt so heavy when Sara began to wake. Her body felt as though it were made of sand, not flesh and bone, and her mind was thick with a mental fog. She pushed against the dense blanket of sleep, willing herself to wake. As she gradually gained control again, she focused on her eyes and ever so slowly they opened. At first she could see nothing, and she blinked several times thinking perhaps she had gone blind, but slowly the impenetrable dark began to give way to a faint gray light. She could still not make out her surroundings, but as sensation began to return to her limbs she felt her gloved hands enveloped in large warm ones. She did not have to see them to know that Fili and Kili each held one of her hands. There was also a weight near her feet and she guessed that Bilbo was here with her as well. But where is here, she wondered? The last thing she could remember was being carried by Dori, and even that memory was hazy. Sara tried to move her right hand but it would not yet respond. She counted to ten and tried again and was pleased when her fingers twitched faintly. The hand wrapped around hers clenched reflexively and she squeezed it once again. The rough hand released its grip on hers and she heard the telltale signs of Kili waking up. She tried to speak, but her weak moan was drowned in his groan as he stretched and woke. Kili sighed heavily and took ahold of her hand again. Sara squeezed his hand weakly and she heard a chair creek and something above her head rustled. Moonlight streamed through what must have been a window and she gave a tiny jerk, for not two inches in front of her face Kili was peering at her, his eyes wide and dilated in the dark. A smile spread across his features.

"You're awake!" he said excitedly, and then his face vanished. Sara heard a soft curse as something clattered to the floor, footsteps, and then the creek of a door. "She's awake!" came Kili's voice which was joined by others all speaking at once. "Just now. Bring your candle, ours seems to have gone out." Sara felt Fili clutch her hand as he leaned into the moonlight to look at her.

"Hello Sara," he said gently.

"Hi," she rasped out. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before he vanished as well.

"Bilbo," called Fili. "Bilbo wake up. Sara's awake." Sara felt the weight near her feet lift and heard the pad of bare feet to her right and the sound of the wood on the floor as Bilbo righted Kili's overturned chair.

"Ms. Sara," greeted Bilbo warmly. "I'm so glad you're still with us."

"Hey Bilbo." she replied, her voice rough.

"Would you like some water?" asked Fili standing. She nodded slowly he left to find her a drink. His spot was soon filled with what seemed to be the entire company as they traipsed into what she could now see was a small room. They all came to huddle around her bed bringing candles with them. There were smiles of relief all around and when Dwalin came to stand to the left of her head Sara could see the lines of worry fade from around his eyes as he surveyed her.

"How are ya feeling lass?" he asked softly. She smiled weakly up at him.

"I've been better, but I guess I've also been worse," she replied softly.

"Are ya in any pain?" he queried. She was currently propped up against a couple of pillows and as she tried to push herself up further she winced in pain. "A bit," she replied. Her ribs and stomach ached and she still felt heavy and sluggish.

"Now Ms. Sara," said Dori pushing his way forward through the others. Sara saw that his arm was bandaged and wondered what had happened to him. "Lord Elrond said you were not to try and move yet. He also said not to crowd and overwhelm her," he chided turning to the others. "Backup you clods, give her space." Grudgingly all but Dwalin and Kili took a few steps back. "Ori," called Dori, turning to his brother. "Go find Lord Elrond and inform him that Ms. Sara is awake."

"But I don't know where he is?" said Ori with a slight whine. Dori shot him a scathing look.

"The place is overflowing with elves," he said. "Go ask one." The scribe opened his mouth to object but Nori clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come" he said to his brother. "We will go together," but as they turned to leave three figures filled the doorway. There stood Gandalf, a tall elf and Thorin. The gray wizard entered first, coming to stand behind the dwarves, leaning on his staff. He smiled down at Sara as the elf strode into the room and came near Dori who moved out of his way.

"Ms. Sara Miller," said Gandalf coming to stand beside the elf. "This is our host Lord Elrond." Sara just stared up at the elf lord; his hair was long, dark and straight; his eyes were gray and seemed to hold more experience than any she had ever seen. She could not have guessed his age just to look at his face, but she knew he must be very old, for the elves of Middle Earth could live for millennia, so long in fact they were often called immortal. It was strange for her to meet this elf lord whom she felt she already knew so much about from the part he played in the Lord of The Rings stories. Not stories anymore, she reminded herself. The moon light glinted off the circlet of silver on his brow as he inclined his head to her. Sara look for Thorin, but he was not among the others and the doorway was now empty.

"Ms. Sara Miller, welcome to Rivendell," said Lord Elrond. "How are you faring?" Fili approached her with a glass of water which she reached for eagerly if not a bit shakely.

"I'm okay, I guess. Thank you." she replied. "What happened?" she asked, looking to the others as she sipped slowly. "The last thing I remember we were being chased by wargs." They looked at each other but as Kili opened his mouth to reply Gandalf cut him off.

"That is perhaps a tale to tell with the sun's rising" said the wizard. "It is still very late, or early as you prefer it, and you have much to recover from." He turned to the dwarves and there was some slight muttering and a few shifty glances at the elf lord. Kili who stood beside Fili to Sara's right looked to the tall lord. "Will she really be okay?" asked the brunette prince. Elrond smiled warmly down at the concerned dwarf in question.

"She will recover young prince," he assured. "She is out of danger now and only needs time to rest." He looked at the company still crowded into the small room. "Which will be easier for her without so many visitors I think. Shall I have my staff show you to your rooms now?" There was still a bit of muttering and for a moment the dwarves looked like they were going to refuse.

"Haven't you been given rooms yet?" asked Sara.

"Your company of dwarves have insisted on staying close to your side until they were sure you would recover," said Elrond a bit exasperated. "They have been camped outside your door since their arrival here yesterday morning."

Sara rolled her eyes and looked to the dwarves. "Wow you really are a bunch of overprotective mother hens." There were a few grumbles and Gloin in particular looked highly affronted. Dwalin and Nori however smiled down at her and Balin's eyes twinkled merrily from across the bed at her.

"It's only cuz we care for ya lass," said Dwalin gently.

"Well I care for you all too, so for heaven's sake go get some rest," she said. "I know you must all be exhausted and as Lord Elrond said I will be fine."

"Right," said Dori beginning to shew the others out the door. "Let's leave Ms. Sara in peace. She has much of her strength yet to recover and it is still early in the morning." He approach Dwalin intent on sending him out, but quailed at the look the warrior gave him. Dori instead settled for grabbing Nori by the arm and pulling the protesting thief away. Fili and Kili leaned down to hug her in trun.

"Will you be okay?" asked Fili.

"I'll be fine," she reassured, hugging him back. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"We will see you in the morning then,"said Kili squeezing her hand. Bilbo reached over and patted her hand as well.

"Get some rest Ms. Sara," he said following the others from her room.

"Goodnight Bilbo," she called after him. She was left now with Gandalf, Lord Elrond and a stubborn Dwalin who stood by her side looking inexorable. Elrond came around to her right side and took the now empty glass from her and held her wrist between his fingers. Sara did not miss Dwalin's scowl as he watched the elf bend over her.

"May I inspect your stomach and ribs?" asked the elf lord. Sara nodded and tried to sit up. Dwalin reached out to steady her as she leaned back against the pillows once again, now able to see the room better. As Elrond reached for her shirt Sara saw that she was no longer in her own clothes.

"What happened to my clothes?" she asked as the elf pulled up the simple white night shirt and Dwalin turned to face away from her.

"I'm afraid that the tunic you arrived and was damaged, but I am having it repaired to the best of our ability. The rest is being cleaned and will be returned to you tomorrow. That is, all except for your gloves which Gandalf said you prefer to wear at all times and insisted we leave with you."

"Thank you," she said taking her cue from Gandalf. "I do prefer to keep my gloves on." He was inspecting her wounds and Sara glanced down to see the bruising on her torso was now a splotchy yellow and green rather than dark blue, red and purple as she remembered.

"What about my coat?" asked Sara worry in her voice as Elrond's fingers pressed gently at her ribs making her wince. Dwalin snorted but remain turned around as he replied.

"Yer coat is fine lass. It is also being cleaned." She was about to ask after her pack but the dwarf was one step ahead of her. "The company have yer other belongings and will bring them when they come in the morning if ya wish." Sara's hands flew to her neck scrabbling at the hem of her shirt searching for the gold chain. It was gone!

"Where is it?" she asked, panic plain in her voice. "Where is my gold necklace?" She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes at the thought of it being lost.

"Would this be the one lass?" asked Dwalin pulling a gold chain from inside his outer tunic and turning to hand it to her. He frowned at the tears that threatened to spill over and run down her clouded face. "Here now lass. Sara what's wrong?" he asked handing her the small gold chain as Lord Elrond lowed her shirt back into place. She took the necklace with it's small gold pendant into her hands and relief seemed to wash over her. She looked up at him wiping at her eyes. "It's nothing… I just… I thought … I thought I lost this," she said haltingly as she restoring it to its place around her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

"Food is not the only thing Nori is known to swipe," said Dwalin. "He's is really rather fond of jewelry, so I thought it would be best if I kept it for ya."

"Thank you," she said. Elrond stood and looked down at her. "How am I doing?" she asked him.

"The wounds on your stomach are closing quickly and I see no signs of infection and though you may feel weak for a few days you are mending well," he said. "As for your broken ribs…"

"I thought they were only cracked, and half healed as well," interrupted Sara.

"You must have reinjured them," replied Elrond. "When you arrived here they were broken."

"It probably happened when you tackled the orc to save Ori," supplied Dwalin who had heard the story form an exhausted Thorin when the company had been reunited.

"I tackled and orc?" she asked dissbelingly, looking at Dwalin who nodded.

"Yes ya did my fearsome lass," he said beaming at her. "And killed it to, but that's a story for tomorrow."

"I have set and bonded your ribs," continued Lord Elrond. "But it will take some time for the bond to strengthen, and until then you should remain in bed, or at the very least at rest."

Sara groaned at the thought of a long bed rest sentence and looked at the ceiling. "Why couldn't I have been dropped into Hogwarts?" she asked the beams above her head. "Less imminent death and Madam Pomfrey can mend bones in a heartbeat?" She looked to Elrond. "How long will it take?" she asked prepared for the worst. Dwalin watched her a confused look on her face. The elf lord studied her for a moment before replying.

"In about three days time you should be whole and hail again. Your strength should return day by day if you do as instructed. But tell me, who is this Madam Pomfrey who can mend bones so quickly, for I've never heard of such a thing?"

"Oh," said Sara thinking quickly while reaching for the gold chain around her neck. "She's just a part of a legend where I'm from. Not a real person. So," she said trying to change the subject, "Only three days. That's quite incredible."

"Lord Elrond is quite well known for his healing skills, even among the elves," interjected Gandalf quickly working to steer the conversation to safer topics. Dwalin snorted and Elrond eyed the dwarf with a degree of amusement.

"Do I have to do anything else besides rest," asked Sara hoping to distract the elf lord. He looked at her and after a moment and smiled warmly. "Rest, I have a special diet set up for you. It may be a bit bland, but it's best not to overtax your system while it's recovering and while not particularly delicious the food will aid in your swift recovery, so I ask that you eat it. When you're recovered we shall have a grand dinner and introduce you to the finery of elvish food, but for the time being Ms. Miller…"

"Sara." said Dwalin interrupting the elf. "Our lass prefers to go by Sara." Elrond nodded to him.

"For the time being Ms. Sara" contuned the elf lord. "You should rest. I shall visit you again tomorrow," and before Sara could thank him he was gone out the door. Gandalf breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"This will be no small feat," said the wizard under his breath turning to face Sara. "I'm glad you are recovered Ms. Sara but you must guard your tongue, even here. You should also continue to wear your gloves."

"You think there is danger here in Rivendell?" she asked looking down at her hands.

"No," replied Gandalf. Dwalin snorted his dissbelief. " However," conturned the wizard sending the dwarf a sharp look, "Your story should be kept a close guarded secret. If the time comes that we must reveal it to Lord Elrond then we will, but for the time being…"

"Keep it on a need-to-know basis," finished Sara nodding her understanding.

"Yes," he said turning to the warrior. "Dwain could you…" but once again the dwarf was one step ahead.

"I will tell the company to keep their yaps shut," said Dwalin cracking his knuckles.

"Good," said the wizard. " Now it's been a very exhausting day and I think I will find a bed," and he with this he was gone.

"I should go as well," said Dwalin. "But I will be back soon."

"Why?" asked Sara.

"I have to warn the others not to speak of your origins," he said looking her at her as though this were obvious.

"No, why are you coming back? You should be resting," she clarified. He still looked at her as if this should have been obvious.

"Someone has to stand guard over ya," he said.

"But we are in Rivendell," she huffed impatiently. "There is nothing to guard against. We are safe here." He looked at her skeptically. "You're going to do it no matter what I say, aren't you?" she said already knowing the answer.

He grinned down at her. "Now ya are beginning to understand lass." He was almost to the door when Sara spoke again.

"Dwalin. Where is Bofur? Is he okay, I didn't see him." Dwalin turned back to her snorting loudly.

"That buffoon broke his leg. He's fine lass, in fact he's in the next room over. Now get some sleep. Ya can see him tomorrow," and with this he was gone.

The morning dawned early and when Sara opened her eyes the warm sunshine was spilling over her bed. She luxureated in the feel of a real bed as she looked around the small room; it was clean, neat, and simple with a bed, night table and a few chairs. Several minutes later when she exited the door that led to a small bathroom she found a tray of food sitting on her nightstand. There was a strange grainy porridge, a small bowl of greens which had a bitter taste, and what she guessed was some sort of tea. She was just finishing when her door was flung wide and Fili, Kili, and Bilbo came into her room. Just outside her door she could see Nori and Dwalin talking quietly and she watched as the warrior dwarf left down the hall. Nori stood in the doorway apparently now keeping watch on her. Sara shook her head as she greeted the princes and Bilbo.

"Hey sis," said Kili coming to sit on the bed near her feet as Fili drug a chair over. Bilbo came to stand at her other side bobbing up and down on his feet looking as though he might explode.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked. "You look fit to burst." The hobbit broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"I feel as though I may burst," he said happily. "It's so beautiful here in Rivendell!" The two princes looked at him in mild disgust as he gushed. "Everything is so green and everyone is so welcoming. I don't know if I've ever felt as at peace as I do here."

"Is it everything you ever hope for when visiting the elves?" she asked, pleased with her friends obvious delight.

"Oh so much more!" he said his eyes twinkling merrily. "And I have only seen a small amount of it. I can't wait to see more." Sara was not surprised with Bilbo's reaction, after all, Lord Elrond's house was basically the best place ever for a hobbit with just about everything they valued at their fingertips. She smiled at the knowledge that her friend would someday come to live here.

"What about you two?" she asked turning to Fili and Kili. Fili shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "It's Elvish," he said as if that were all that needed saying.

"Oh come now," said Kili jabbing his brother with a finger. "It has its own charm, even if it is crowded with silly elves."

Fili just shook his head. "You have always had strange tastes brother," he said.

"Since when are elves silly?" asked Sara. All the elves she could recall had been rather stern if not kind but not given to much levity.

"The company may have been heckled quite a bit on our trek through Rivendell," said Bilbo looking a bit more serious now.

"How so?" Sara asked. Fili frowned.

"I'm afraid that as we passed along the road the elves began to sing." Sara raised her eyebrows as Bilbo hurried on. "I'm afraid that the subject matter may have been in poor taste, a lot about wagging beards and the like. That and their uncanny knowledge of our names, I'm afraid put much of the company at unrest," confided the hobbit a bit sadly.

"It was about all we could do to keep Dwalin form hunting down and elf boy who may have mentioned something about the sun shining off his bald head," said Kili seriously. Sara tried not to smile.

"Between that and the "tra lil lil lil lollys" and the "tra la la la lalys" it was a bit of a miracle we made it here without a fight breaking out," said Fili.

"Indeed," said Bilbo. "Balan was the only one who seemed to have taken it and good humor and he was the one who had to keep Dwalin in check with help from Fili."

"Gloin and Nori too," said Kili. "They about lost it, luckily Dori was able to wrangle Nori and Bifur and Bombur had Gloin." Kili smiled as though remembering something.

"What?" asked Sara recognizing the look.

"Oh, just remembering Fili's face when the elves called him a fair-haired dandy-lion," said Kili snickering at his brother.

"Better than them wondering if I'm a dwarf at all for lack of a beard," retorted Fili. Kili pouted slightly and rubbed his chin.

"I'm working on it," he said. "Besides mother said father's beard came in late too."

"What about Thorin?" asked Sara hoping to head off an argument between the brothers. "How did he handle the singing elves?"

"Oh you wouldn't know because you were unconscious, but Uncle was not with us. He was riding here on horseback with you, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Oin and Bofur," said Kili. He and Fili leapt into an explanation of events from the beginning of their run from the orc pack. Bilbo excused himself saying he was going to go visit Bofur. The boys told Sara of the chase through the great rocks, and their battle when the orcs had caught them. They explained how Thorin and Bofur had gone to help Dori, how she had saved Ori, and how Thorin had returned carrying her after Dori had injured his arms. They told of the hole under the rock, the arrival of the elves on horseback, and their descent into the valley, including how Bofur had broken his leg. They described the arrival of Lord Elrond and the splitting of the company. Sara remembered very little of what they told her, only bits and pieces, and most of that from the early parts. She had no recollection of tackling the orc and was surprised by the description of her manic attack.

"So you see unkle was not with us when we travel through the valley," finished Fili finally.

"It's probably for the best," added Kili as a spark of mischief came into his eyes. "Besides uncle seemed rather unwilling to part with you," he said watching Sara's cheeks pink faintly.

"That's true enough," said Fili. "Even when we offered to carry you ourselves he insisted on doing it himself." The blond prince missed her flush but a winking Kili did not. Someone knocked on her door.

"One word more," whispered Sara under her breath to Kili brandishing her fists weekly at him as Fili rose to answer the door. "And I will thrash you," she threatened.

"Not from there you won't sis," teased Kili as he followed Fili. Bifur and Bombur came into the room carrying her pack and coat.

"Our time up already?" asked Fili as he approached them.

"According to Dori it is," said Bombur. " He thought Ms. Sara would like her stuff returned to her. Sara waved from the bed not rising, her trip to the bathroom having been more exhausting than she had realized.

"By Sara," said Kili waving from the doorway. "We will come visit you again later." In fact Sara was visited many times throughout the day. Apparently Dori had insisted that the dwarves visit her in shifts so as to not overcrowd her. Bifur and Bombur had brought her pack and all her clean clothes, which according to them, they had rescued from the elves. Sara had been pleased to find her shirt was repaired and was almost like new; it was certainly cleaner than it had been for the past several weeks, as were all her other clothes including to her great delight her brown leather coat which she draped over her lap running her fingers through the soft fur. When Sara had found her phone however, her face had fallen. The screen had cracked near the edge and while it was still functional it scared her how close she had come to breaking it. She resolved to be more careful with it from now on. Try as she might she could not locate her keys and when she tried to remember the last time she had seen them she realized it was on the evening of the trolls. She supposed they were lost for good and as the two cousins left, her thoughts began to drift towards home. She missed her friends and wondered what they must have thought happened to her. They probably all assumed she was dead in a cave in Kentucky. Sara wondered what had happened to all her belongings and if she ever did get back if she would have anything to go home to. Surely her spot in the apartment would have been filled with a new tenant by now. She pulled the necklace from under her shirt and rubbed at the embossed letter "S" as she ruminated.

Ori and Dori had come to visit her next, and the scribe had blushed as he handed her a large vase of flowers.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"You said that in your world people give gifts of flowers when they wish to say sorry, thank you, or wish someone well. I suppose that I mean all three of them at once" He said. "I'm sorry that you got further injured on my behalf. Thank you for saving me, and I hope you recover quickly." Apparently saving Ori had put Sara forever in Dori's good graces for he now fussed over her incessantly. Was she comfortable? Did she need her pillow fluffed? Was she warm enough? Had she been getting enough rest? Was the food the elf maid had just brought her for lunch warm enough? Were there any messages she wanted delivered to the others? Was she in pain? Should he send for Lord Elrond? And so on. By the time Ori had convinced his older brother to leave so Sara could rest, she was relieved to see the back of them even if she felt a bit guilty for it, but Ori had smiled understandingly at the visible relief in her eyes as the door had closed and he waved goodbye.

She had almost fallen asleep when Oin and Gloin had popped their heads inside her door and she welcomed them in. Oin had wanted to see Elrond's handiwork and Sara had allowed him to inspect her wounds. The old dwarf healer had been impressed if not a little envious at the elvish skills in medicine. Just as Gloin had sat in the chair and began a story about Gimli as a young dwarf, Lord Elrond entered the room and the redheaded dwarf had left in a bit of a huff. Oin had remained as Elrond had questioned and checked Sara over.

"You are healing well and your wounds are almost closed. By tomorrow evening you should be able to bathe," the elf lord had informed her. Sara had been very happy at the thought of a bath. "Continue to rest," instructed Elrond as he left, Oin trailing after him leaving her to nap. As the door swung closed she saw Nori still on post outside her door and she rolled her eyes before she settled under the sheets and let sleep envelop her. When she woke, she found Balin sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in her room book in hand.

"Good evening lass," he said, setting the book aside. "How are you feeling?" She still felt a bit tender but her mobility was improving and the pain was receding. "Getting better," she replied. "How long have you been here Balin?" she asked.

"A couple of hours," he said. "Several of the others, mainly Dori, came to visit you but I sent them away so you could sleep." She looked to her open door but didn't see Dwalin or Nori.

"Are you currently on guard?" she asked not quite able to keep the sarcasm from her tone. He smiled gently at her.

"I suppose I am," he said.

"You don't need to guard or protect me here in Rivendell," she said, sighing.

"I know it lass," he said again taking up his book. "But some of the others, chiefly Dwalin, feel otherwise and if it keeps them happy and from picking fights with our host then it does no harm does it. Besides," he said as he found his spot again. "Once you and Bofur are no longer so far away from the rest of the company I feel they will discontinue the official watch. They worry for ya lass. We almost lost ya and I think that weighs heavily on several mines, particularly Dwalin and Thorin. Indeed, Thorin has not been quite himself since our arrival here, though that could simply be our surroundings," said Balin. They sat quietly for a while the old dwarf content reading the book he told her he had found in Elrond's large library, while she sat brushing her hair thinking over his words. There was a commotion in the hall and her door flew open as Bofur was helped through the door by a harassed looking Fili and Kili, Bilbo following happily behind. They five of them visited and laughed loudly and Balin had retreated into the hallway with his book and chair until the elf maid had brought her dinner which was similar to breakfast and lunch, bland and colorless. Fili had then helped Bofur back to his room rolling his eyes as the toymaker attempted to flirt with the elf maid. Kili sat with Sara watching the others leave and Bilbo excused himself saying something about not wanting to miss elvish singing in June. Fili and Kili had teased and talked with her until late that evening, even braiding her hair which was something that had not been done for a while. Before Sara knew it the sun had set and her room was empty once again. She was just settling herself under the covers relieved to be able to rest when there was a firm knock on the door. Her heart skipped a beat wondering if the person on the other side of the door was the dwarf king, for he was the only one who had not visited her yet, not that she truly expected him to. When she called the weak "Come in," Dwalin entered her small room candle in hand. Sara was a bit surprised to find she felt some disappointment mixed with her relief as he approached the chair beside her bed and set the candle down on the small table. "Hey Dwalin," she greeted. "I haven't seen you all day, and that's saying something. I feel I've seen most everybody today, some multiple times."

"I don't doubt it," he said from the chair beside her bed.

"You know I think Dori has tried to visit me three times today," she said.

"Four," replied Dwalin. "I turned him away a few moments ago claiming you were already asleep. He seemed quite put out about it," said the warrior.

"I bet," she said smiling at him. "I'm sorry I ever called any of you overprotective mother hens. That description should be saved for Dori alone."

"Doting Dori," said Nori who is now leaning in the doorway. "That's what Ori and I call him." Dwalin turned to the doorway and Sara watched as Nori tucked something into his pocket a faint clinking reaching her ears.

"Do you really?" she asked as he came to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Well not to his face," admitted Nori. "Usually."

"What do you need Nori?" asked Dwalin.

Nori straightened all business now. "Thorin wants to talk to you. He sent me to take your place while you were gone," said the thief. Rising, Dwalin reached out and ruffled Sara's hair.

"Night lass, sleep well," and with that the two dwarves were gone.


	16. Heart Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bofur spills the beans.

The next two days passed relatively quickly for Sara, she had visitors regularly but none more frequently than Dori. Nori had offered to tell off his brother for her, but after a few visits she had grown accustomed to his fussing and sometimes even found it a but enduring, sometimes. Occasionally Ori would come with him and bring his journal and sketchbook and show Sara the drawings he had made in Rivendell. Thus far, Sara had only seen as much of the Hidden Valley as was visible from her window, and she very much enjoyed perusing through Ori's sketches for the young dwarf was quite skilled and it was delightful to see Rivendell if only through his eyes.

Between Dwalin, Balin, Nori, and even occasionally Gloin, there was almost always a dwarf on watch outside her door despite her protestations. Sara suspected that when Nori was on guard Dori was turned away as often as not, the thief making up one excuse or another. Because of this guard, Sara only ever saw one other elf besides Lord Elrond, the elf maid who brought her meals, and she never stayed to speak. Sara couldn't say she blamed her though because whenever Bofur spotted her he made it a game to try and get the elf girl to blush, flirting shamelessly with her.

Bofur had after the first day become almost a permanent addition to Sara's room spending much time in her company claiming that no one came to visit him in his room save Bilbo and his brothers on occasion. So it was that Sara found Bofur often hobbling into her room on a crutch which Bifur had made for him, complaining merrily about this or that, or teasing whoever happened to be on post outside her door. Fili, Kili, and Bilbo too were regular visitors, and even Gandalf made an appearance or two in her room however short lived they were. In fact there was only one person from the company Sara had not seen since she had woken, but she did not ask after him knowing Kili would only tease her for her curiosity.

After Elrond's visit the second day Sara was cleared to take a bath and with the help of the elf maid she was soon soaking in a warm bath. Sara could not however find any soap other than the small cake she used to wash her hands and her small bottle of three in one had been long since empty. She made do with a little bar scrubbing vigorously at her skin until she glowed pink like a new baby. Sara had not had a real good soak in warm water since the hot springs outside of Bree, and even with her arrival in Rivendell she had only been given a sponge bath, so it was a very clean and satisfied Sara who slipped into her own clothes and beneath the sheets of her bed.

During the third day in the elvish infirmary, Sara and Bofur could be found playing with a set of cards Sara had made out of some folded paper from her journal. She taught him to play Crazy Eights, Speed, and Blackjack, but the game that really lit up his eyes was Poker. It took a few minutes to explain the rules to him but by the time he had played a few rounds he was becoming rather adept at the game. While Sara shuffled the floppy paper cards she told him that poker was usually a gambling game and he had liked that idea and quickly suggested they play for favors since Sara had no money. Sara had been a bit hesitant but with his assurance that the favors were to be small things that either party could veto, she agreed. Several minutes later Sara revealed her hand to a rather disappointed Bofur.

"Alright lass, what be yer favor from me?" Sara had been pondering this for the last few minutes and had an answer ready.

"I want you to tell me all you know about what a heart sister is," she said. Bofur looked at her blankly before blinking.

"Have those two scamps not told ya yet?" he asked, as she collected the cards and shuffled them.

"To be honest, I keep forgetting to ask," she admitted. "That, or someone else is around, and I'm tired of waiting to find out. Besides, I don't see why it should matter who tells me. I just want to know why everyone's acts like it's such a big deal. Why is Thorin so against it? I mean he said he wouldn't stand in the way of a friendship between me and the boys so I don't see why it matters if they nickname me their heart sister. It's not like they're actually going to be my brother's," she said, holding the cards out to him.

"Actually lass," said Bofur taking the cards and dealing them out. "It's very much like that." Sara froze in her place on the bed looking at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. It was a moment before he spoke as he studied his cards.

" Well lass, if ya should become an official heart sister ya would become in fact as well as name, Fili and Kili's sister, a true daughter of Lady Dis." Sara set her cards down not caring that Bofur now knew her hand. She was shocked. She had always imagined the term heart sister to simply be a cute term of affection; only now was she beginning to understand the weight behind the words.

"They want to adopt me into their family?" she asked the dwarf who sat cross-legged on the end of the bed organizing his hand.

"It would seem so lass," he said still not looking up from his cards, a small frown of concentration on his lips. "But, I have to admit, I've never heard of the formal protocols being undertaken for any but a dwarf, so who knows if there are laws against it."

"What protocols," asked Sara hesitantly.

" Well ya see, normally a heart sister or brother is taken because a young dwarf has lost their family, usually to battle or other misfortunes," said Bofur now setting aside his cards when it became obvious she was not playing. "The child was offered a place in the new family and should they accept then the one who is made the offer must prove his determination."

"Prove his determination? How?" she questioned, not sure she liked the sound of that.

"Yes lass, through combat. If there are any who would oppose the offer set forth, then they may challenge. Up to three may challenge an offer, and the family of the one who extended the offer is given the first chance."

"Is that why everyone says that Lady Dis would give Fili trouble?" she asked. Bofur nodded his head. "You're saying that Fili would have to fight his mother if he wanted to make me a heart sister, simply because she would object. Not that I would blame her," she added. "I mean she has never met me and I'm not even a dwarf."

"That's about the crux of the matter lass," he replied. "And if by some miracle Fili should succeed against his mother, he would then have to fight Thorin, for he would be the next closest family that would object." Sara rubbed her hands over her face and blew out a strangled breath.

"So Fili would have to fight his mother, Thorin, and possibly one other person, then what?" she asked. "What should happen if he lost?"

"If he prevailed against all challengers, which is unlikely even with his skills and training," Bofur admitted. "Then ya would become his official heart sister, a true member of his family and all would be compelled to accept ya. But should he lose, it would be as if the offer were never made."

"I don't want Fili to have to fight anyone," said Sara. "Especially not his family. I will just have to tell him I change my mind, that's all."

"Changed yer mind lass? Am I to take it ya have already accepted an offer from Fili?" Bofur asked, waiting none to patiently for her answer.

"If by that, you mean he asked me about it then yes," she replied.

"How exactly did Fili phrase it?" he questioned.

"He asked me if I would consent to be his heart sister," sid Sara.

"And he used yer full name did he?" asked Bofur leaning forward slightly.

"Yep, Sara Miller of Earth," she said, remembering the odd formality.

"And what did you say lass?" he asked, holding his breath.

"I said yes, I would like that." Bofur's face drained of color a bit.

"That was it lass, that was a formal offer and ya accepted it."

"But I can't" she protested. "I don't want him fighting, and I won't always be here. I don't belong to Middle Earth."

"Be that as it may lass, unless the Valar whisk ya away, I'm afraid ya have no choice. Once and offer is made and accepted, the only way out is for Fili to lose a challenge." Sara sat there on the bed completely flabbergasted. The thought of Fili and Thorin fighting frightened troubled her deeply.

"A challenge isn't like a crazy fight to the death or anything is it?" asked Sara dreading the answer.

"Na lass, only to first blood," he replied watching her reaction. Well that's not so bad, she thought.

"Like split lip or bloody nose first blood?" she asked. Bofur looked pityingly at her as he answered.

"Well I suppose it may count, but I can't recall a challenge ever ending in anything less than a blow from a weapon, and I've never heard of a challenge coming to fists blows." A glint of mischief returned to his eyes and he continued. "There is, however, a rule that if one of the parties should be permanently injured or killed then the other party is considered to have lost."

"Killed!" squeaked Sara. "People have died during a challenge?" Bofur's eyes twinkled with mirth as he observed her reaction.

"Not to my knowledge," he admitted grinning. "But the provision is there nonetheless."

Sara groaned and ran her hands through her loose hair. "Why does everything your dwarves do have to be so dramatic and violent?" she questioned miserably laying back against the pillows as she worried the gold chain around her neck again.

"I shouldn't worry too much lass," said Bofur seeing her obvious distress. "As the others have said, until Fili can face Lady Dis, it will matter little. He may never get the chance if the Valar send ya back, and who knows when that will be. Have ya any idea what the Valar have in mind for ya lass?" he asked. Sara shook her head staring at the ceiling morosely.

"I still have no idea why they sent me," she said sitting up. "I thought for a while maybe I was here to pull Fili and Kili from the river, but I'm still here so I guess that's not it. I suppose I'll just have to see the quest through and try not to get in the way. Eventually I'm bound to find out what I'm here for right?" she asked. Bofur just shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose so," he said. "Though I'm no wizard so I'm not really the one to ask." They were quiet for a moment thinking. Bofur picked up the cards shuffling them, intent of distracting Sara. "Ready for the next round?" he asked. "Ya have to give me a chance to win a favor from ya lass." Sara nodded and took the cards from him to deal, but her head was not really in the game and several minutes later when he showed her a winning hand she admitted defeat.

"Alright you win," she said with a small moan as he gloated. "Now, what do you want as your favor?" Bofur smiled wickedly at her from his spot on the end of her bed. Slowly he got to his feet and rather clumsily hobbled to stand next to her head. Sara watched him, not quite sure what to make of the odd expression on his face as he tipped his hat back further on his head. He leaned down slowly over her reaching across her to rest his weight on his hands which were now on either side of her hips.

"Bofur," she asked as he leaned closer and closer to her.

"Yes Lass," he purred, not looking away from her as he shifted his weight slightly to sit on the bed bringing him closer still.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice squeaking faintly. He was only inches away from her now and as he watched the flush creeping across her skin he very deliberately focused his gaze on her lips and licked his, which he was pleased to see made the flush spread even faster.

"I should think that was obvious lass," he said, tilting his head to the side slightly, now almost nose to nose with her. "I'm collecting my favor" Her eyes flew wide and it was at this moment that his searching fingers found their prize and he withdrew his hand from under her pillow.

"Bofur, I… I… I…," she stammered, but before she could say anything else he leaned forward and kissed her… on the forehead. Sara stared up at him, confused, as he leaned away from her, a smirk plastered across this smug face.

"What… what on Earth was that about!" she spluttered, her face red and hot is a coal.

"Aw lass," he said his eyes twinkling. "Yer not disappointed now are ya?" he asked getting to his feet a mock pout on his lips. "I know I'm irresistible, but ya will simply have to find some other dwarf to satisfy ya." Sara was opening and closing her mouth, trying to speak, but the words would not come. "I can make a suggestion for ya if you like though," continued Bofur, his smirk back in place. "What about a certain dwarf who couldn't seem to keep himself away from ya when he arrived here in Rivendell carrying ya?" His eyes now positively danced with mirth as he continued conspiratorially. "Indeed lass, Gandalf himself could hardly get him to leave yer side and Thorin only left, red as a beat mind ya, as that elf lord began to undress ya to tend yer wounds." Sara clobbered him with a pillow, beating him repeatedly around the head as he laughed. Unfortunately the pillow was the only thing she could reach.

"You great sod!" she shouted angrily. "You perverted tease! You... You…" but she could not even think clearly so flustered was she. But try as she might she could not stop the laughter that seem to bubble forth from her making her ribs ach faintly as she watched Bofur clutching his stomach laughing hysterically. It was a few minutes before the two could resume normal conversation.

"Whatever possessed you to do that?" she asks when she finally caught her breath. Bofur smiled then brought his hand from behind his back, her phone and headphones which had previously resided under her pillow in his large hand. She looked to him nonplussed. "You could have just asked me," she said pursing her lips.

"Aye, I could have but that would not have been nearly as much fun," he said winking. " And I've told ya before, ya look right pretty all hot and bothered lass." She just shook her head wearily at him.

"You are terrible," she accused.

"Never said I wasn't, and I am rather good at terrible," he said winking at her again. "For my favor lass, may I borrow your noisy earmuffs? It gets right boring on my room." Bofur came to stand beside her again. She looked up at him still not quite believing what he had done.

"Sure thing Bofur," she said waving him off. Several minutes later after she had shown him how to navigate her phone he hobbled out of her room already bobbing his head to an invisible beat. Nori poked his head through the door eyebrows raised.

"Do I want to know what all the fuss is about?" asked the thief.

"No you don't" was her only reply.

After dinner had come and gone along with Fili and Kili, Lord Elrond came to check Sara one last time and pronounced her good to leave in the morning. Her bruising had all but vanished and the small pink puckers were the only visible sign she had ever been injured. She could breathe without pain she had her full range of motion back. Elrond had however warned that she may still find herself easily tired for a day or two, but said she was fine to push to her limits.

"Tomorrow morning I will have a maid show you to your new rooms closer to your companions," he said as he rose to leave. "Perhaps there will no longer be a dwarf guard stationed in my infirmary once you are relocated."

She grimaced. "I tried to tell them it was unnecessary but…" she laged not quite sure what to say.

Elrond sighed. "Dwarves will be Dwarves, that is to say protective and secretive." He smiled kindly at her. "I am quite accustomed to their eccentricities, having been acquainted with their kind many times in the past."

"Thank you for being patient with them," she said. " Thank you for healing me, for everything really." He bowed slightly to her.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Sara, but let us hope you never require my services again." He nodded politely to her and was gone.


	17. Not Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara has way to much cake.

The next day Sara stood in front of the mirror examining her reflection. There were more freckles dotted across her face then she remembered. Her face had slimed slightly and the color in her cheeks was healthy and pink. The most noticeable change, however, was her hair. Her hair once again matched her eyebrows, a deep rich dark brown. Apparently the small bottle of soap she had found in the small bathroom connected to a new room was stronger than she had expected. Not a single strand of blue remained, but Sara found the change did not matter as much to her. For the past few weeks there had been no mirrors to look in and it was a bit odd now to spend so much time in front of the mirror and it made her feel slightly vain to study her reflection once again. She had pulled the top half of her hair back into an inside out french braid, Fili and Kili having been helping her improve braiding skills, and she had also put two small braids just behind her ears and left the rest of her hair flowing freely over her shoulders. She noted that the length had also increased and her hair now swung almost to her shoulder blades.

Fili and Kili had come to the infirmary that morning to help Sara and Bofur relocate to where the rest of the company was as they followed the elf maid across the villa. Despite the dwarves being offered their own rooms many of the company had chosen to stay together, so Elrond had suggested they be given the eight rooms that resided in a hall near the back of the villa. The four rooms on the right were given to Thorin, second to Fili and KIli, third to Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, and forth on the right to Oin and Gloin. The rooms on the left were filled with Balin and Dwalin across from Thorin, Sara, then Bilbo, and last of all Dori, Nori, and Ori. Gandalf must have taken a room in another part of Elrond's large home, and quite an expansive house it was, for it took ten minutes for them to reach her new room from the infirmary. As Sara saw more and more of the beautiful vila she thought that it resembled a very airy cross between a cathedral and a castle. The other end of their little hall lead to a small veranda that backed right up to the towering rock cliffs that reached high above the back of the villa. Small trickles of water ran down the cracks feeding the clinging flowers that spread over the rock and eventually these small trickles joined the larger flow of water that poured over the great falls that surrounded Elrond's beautiful home.

The maid who had taken Sara to her new accommodations had shown her a small chest at the end of her bed that held several dresses the elf girl had said came from a tailor in Bree. When Sara asked why Elrond had human dresses, the maid had told her that there were several humans who lived in the Hidden Valley, but also that Lord Elrond was always prepared to be the perfect host, including clothing should his guests require it. Sara had rummaged through the small chest and found a dress that she felt comfortable in. The main body of the dress was a deep blue as was the lace up bodice. Loose flowing sleeves came down almost to her elbows and the hem of the dress brushed the backs of her calves. There were small stars or snowflakes, for she could not tell, embroidered across the bodice, near the hems, and along the edge of the square neckline. Sara had tried on the shoes that were meant to go with a dress but they were too large, so she opted to go barefoot rather than galumph around in her boots. Besides one hardly required shoes in Elrond's halls and gardens so well tended were the house and grounds. There was a knock on her door and when she called Fili and Kili entered arguing about something or other.

"Sara," called Kili, when he didn't spot her right away.

"I'm right here," she said coming around the corner and into the main room. Since her conversation with Bofur the day before, Sara had been waiting for a chance to speak to the two about the heart sister situation, but thus far she had not found a quiet moment with them. Kili was sitting on her bed fiddling with the zipper on her pack and Fili was looking out the window. She thought that perhaps now would be a good time to speak to them.

"Fili, Kili can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure sis, what did you…." Kili turned to look at her. "Wow, what happened to your hair?" Fili pulled his attention away from the window and looked at her his eyes popping. "What happened? Where's all the blue gone?" asked Kili.

"I guess the elvin shampoo stripped the color out," she said reaching to pull at the small braids self consciously. 'It doesn't look bad does it?"

Kili jumped off the bed and came to examine her hair with his fingers. "It really is the same color as mine," he said tugging playfully on her braids. "And you're getting better with the braids." Fili approached and walked around her looking her up and down.

"It's so weird for it not to be blue," said Fili, stopping finally to look over her face. "But it does look better on you. Your natural hair color makes your eyes stand out more. Kili" he sighed. "We shall simply have to keep her here, she's far too pretty for her own good. We will be chasing the males away from her all night if we let her leave this room." Her face began to heat up with all the attention and she slugged Fili playfully in the arm. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You look beautiful sister."

"Look," she said trying to change the subject. "I think it's time we talked about what me being your heart sister means." Fili looked a bit taken aback but stood a bit straighter and nodded to Kili who dropped her hair and came to stand beside him. "Well the first thing you should know about…" but there was another knock at the door.

"Are you guys coming to dinner or what?" called Bofur's voice through the door. "I've been eating bland food for four days now and I want something with some flavor, even if those prissy elves don't eat meat. Anything is bound to be better than bitter greens and mush."

Sara looked at Fili and Kili who were snickering with each other. "What's he talking about?" she asked. "Of course the elves eat meat. Bilbo told me all the roast duck he had for dinner last night, it made me rather jealous," she admitted. "Whoever told him the elves are vegetarians?" but she suspected she knew the answer before Kili spoke.

"Bofur has always insisted that the elves don't eat meat," he said.

"He's kind of a pain about it actually," said Fili.

"Anyway," continued Kili, "When we got here and they served meat we ask Gandalf about it. He said that while some elves choose to be vegetarians most do not."

"So," interjected Fili, "We decided to play a prank on Bofur and got the rest of the company to play along. You see for the first day your meals were basically the same, but on the second day Bofur was cleared to resume eating normal foods, but we got Oin to convince the kitchens that it would be much better for him to continue with the prescribed diet from Elrond. We have been feeding Bofur stories of all the food that the elves have been feeding us and complained to him about the lack of meat. So he still believes the Elves to be vegetations."

"I can't wait to see his face at dinner," grinned Kili.

"You two are terrible," she said shoving them playfully, but she had to admit that the hatted dwarf deserved it after what he had done yesterday.

"Are you guys coming to dinner or what?" came Bofur's voice again. "The rest of the company are leaving, and I'm starving." Sara opened the door Fili and Kili coming to stand behind her.

"You don't have to wait for us you know." she said. Bofur was craning his neck to the side looking after the rest of the disappearing company but then turned back to look at her.

"Why lass! What has happened to your hair?"

"Elvin shampoo," she said simply, resigned to the fact that she would have to answer this question several times tonight.

"Shall we head to dinner?" said Fili closing the door once they were in the hall. "After all tonight is supposed to be a feast." But Bofur didn't move as Fili and Kili made their way down the hall. His eyes were too busy roving up and down Sara appreciatively.

"I should have snagged that kiss yesterday while I had the chance," he said with a small pout. "I guess I will just have to beat you at Poker again some time." Sara shook her head at him and laughed jogging to catch up with Fili and Kili the toymaker chasing after her.

Sara sat between Bifur and Kili, waiting anxiously for the food to arrive as her stomach growled. Most of the company were seated around a long table that Sara could tell had been set very nicely… had being the keyword. Sufficeth to say that the dwarves showed about as much decorum here at Elrond's table as they had a Bilbo's. The food was not even here yet and the table was a mess. Beside her Fili and Kili had gathered all the dishes from the settings they could reach and were stacking them into a rather precarious tower that swayed to and fro. Bilbo who sat across from the table from Sara squeaked and squaked with each new addition to Fili and Kili's version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, while Bofur egged them on to even more during heights and placements. Dwalin who was to the other side of Bilbo sat with his arms crossed, carefully watching the table that Thorin, Gandalf and Lord Elrond occupied, his face set in a perpetual scowl. Bombur was talking quietly in dwarvish to Bifur who was cutting up the flowers that he had wrested from the large vases that had been placed up and down the table. Sara looked down on the table to see Dori and Ori were talking to each other animatedly while Nori quickly secreted a silver spoon into his jacket. He looked up just in time to see Sara watching him and grinned to holding a finger to his lips conspiratorially. Oin and Gloin who were at the other end of the table to Sara's right sat quietly whispering to each other, occasionally adding to Bombur and Bifur's conversation. Sara looked to the table where Thorin sat a small distance away. The wizard and elf chatted amiably enough, and Sara watched as Gandalf handed the Lord Elrond his sword from the troll hoard. Thorin sat rather stiffly in his seat looking none too comfortable as he also handed his sword to the elf lord and Sara watched their conversation for a few minutes.

Just when Sara was sure the tower of dishes could go no higher, for at this point Fili stood on his chair to reach the top, a long line of elves entered the room carrying great platters and bowls of food and large jugs of what Sara guessed was wine. Quickly she turned her glass upside down missing the disappointed look on Fili and Kili's faces. Much of the food was unfamiliar to Sara and she vowed to try it all, save the drink. The princes quickly redistributed the tower to its rightful place and eagerly took seats. Sara felt as though she had walked into an all-you-can-eat buffet and gave up trying to name all the good things to eat as a whole roast pig was placed on the table between her and Bilbo. Bofur who sat next next to the hobbit looked at the pig in confusion as Fili, Kili and most of the company began to laugh at the hatted dwarf.

"What's all this?" asked Bofur eyeing all the food on the table and picking up a chicken leg. "I thought you said the elves were vegetarians?" Bifur began to speak to him into dwarvish and as as he listened understanding dawned on the toymaker's face. "Oy! You two!" He yelled pointing at the princes who were now clutching each other in an attempt not to fall out of there chairs. "I'll get ya back just ya wait," Bofur threatened. Sara smiled wishing she understood what Bifur had said as he continued what he was doing, now twisting and braiding the long stem flowers together. She had forgotten how poor the table manners of most of the company including herself were as such things mattered little when you were hunched over a bowl in the woods. As she began to eat she was reminded of the scene in Bag End but soon enough she gave it up as a bad job and simply determined to enjoy the food and hope that Elrond's patience ran as deep as his age.

"Here Sara," said Kili handing her a small plate. "Try this it's really good." She looked down and saw what looked like as best she could describe a slice of cake that was saturated in a red sauce with whipped cream and berries piled on top. She took a bite and a robust and very sweet flavor filled her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" she said around a mouthful. "This is so delicious." So engrossed in the sweet cake was she that she missed Fili and Kili shared whispers.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Bofur still suspicious of the princes. Fili glanced to see Sara was enjoying the pastry and shot a few quick hand signals to the toymaker whos smile spread wide. Sara was now staring forlornly at the small empty plate in front of her wishing there had been more.

"Here lass," called Bofur handing her another of the sweet pastry. "Take this one if ya like it so much." She make short work of the cake and in a few minutes was looking around for more.

"Want another asked Fili from across his brother holding another small plate. Sara took it slowly but instead of eating it right away she set it to the side and began to fill her plate with small amounts of whatever she could reach. Bifur tapped her elbow and held up his crown of flowers.

"It's beautiful," she said taking it from him and examining the beautifully placed white and blue flowers. When she made to give it back to him he shook his head gesturing that she should wear it. "For me?" she asked. He nodded and took it from her and she bent her head as he placed it on her. He wrapped several strands of hair strategically around it to keep it from slipping and when he had finished she looked up at him. He nodded approvingly. "Thank you Bifur," she said squeezing his large rough hand.

The meal was a slow and lazy affair, if not a very rowdy one. Gandalf, Thorin, and Elrond had retired early and Bilbo not long after them. The rest of the dwarves enjoyed the food and companionship as many a songs broke out merrily around the table. Sara even recognised one of the songs Bofur sang as Hey Brother Pour the Wine, form her Dean Martin music album on her phone. As more and more time passed, Sara began to feel quite warm and content in the company of her dwarves, despite the chaos. The wine flowed freely around the table and to the right of Sara's elbow sat five small empty plates as she held a sixth to her mouth, licking off the last of the red sauce. Her dinner plate sat mostly forgotten. She leaned over to Kili.

"Kili I'm thirsty," she whined. "Can I have a drink?" He looked very pleased with himself as he handed her a glass of red liquid and she drank long and deep from it. "Thank you Kiwi," she said wiping her mouth on her hand and settings glass down a little unsteadily. At the sound of the strange nickname Bifur looked to the disoriented girl and reached over and dip his finger in some of the red sauce remaining on one of the plates and brought it to his mouth, unsurprised with what he tasted. He barked something at Bofur are in dwarvish watching Sara tetter in her chair.

"It wasn't my idea," defended Bofur. "Blame them, they started it."

"Started what?" asked Dwalin who had moved over to sit in Bilbo's empty chair. Bifur made a few hand gestures and pointed at Sara who is sat staring forlornly at her empty cup. Kili had a jug and was poised to refill her glass.

"Kili, Fili," snapped Dwalin causing Sara to jump and drop her glass. "What have you been doing?" Sara frowned and ducked under the table to retrieve the glass, bumping her head on the way back up. When she had sat up again it was to see Dwalin shouting at a pair of rather chastised looking princes.

Sara frowned. "Dwalin, don't pick on my fuzzy kiwi, it's not his fault he can't grow a beard." The table fell quiet and then the dwarves all but Kili burst into rocus laughter, even Sara laughed along though she was not quite sure why. Kili sat back in his chair arms folded tightly crosses chest, a deep scowl on his face.

"Oh come now Kiwi," teased Fili, "Your beard will grow in someday." Kili punched him but Fili went down laughing all the harder.

"Kiwi!" shouted Sara. "Don't hit Philly, you will mess up his pretty blonde mane." This of course sent the dwarves into fits of greater hysterics and Fili scowling along with his brother. Dwalin was slapping his hands on the table, and Bofur who had fallen off the chair was clutching his stomach.

"Now there is some poetic justice if ever I saw it," said Balin from his place beside his brother. "Kiwi the beardless, and Philly of the pretty blond mane. Yer sure to go down in dwarvish history lads."

The laughing only increased and Sarah stared around the table a slightly confused look on her face.

"What say we have ourselves a drinking contest," called Bofur as the laughter died down slowly and he found his way to his chair again. "I say I can outdrink the lot of ya."

"Aye," said Gloin from the end of the table. "Count me in."

"Two gold say I can outlast you toymaker," challenged Nori raising his glass of Elvish wine.

"And I'll beat the both of ya," bet Dwalin slapping two gold coins down on the table.

"I'm in" called Kili.

"Me too," chimed Fili reaching for his glass and pushing his plate away.

"How about you lass?" asked Bofur. "Will ya drink with us?"

"Oh no," said Sara sipping at the wine in her hands. "I never drink." The table was silent again

"Lass," said Dwalin smiling fondly at her. "Yer drunk now."

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head and splashing a bit of wine on the table. "I don't drunk how would I be drink?"

"Lass," said Dwalin chuckling a bit at her. "That's not exactly water ya are your sippin at, and those six cakes ya snarfed were not saturated with milk." Sara looked down at her cup frowning.

"What is it then?" she asked confusedly.

"That's Elvish wine lass. Not the most potent of drinks, but apparently potent enough for ya," he said reaching across the table to take her glass from her and pressing a glass of water into her unsteady hands. "Perhaps ya should retire for the night. Fili, Kili take her back to her room. We will wait for you before we begin," he assured as they began to grumble. "Quickly now, see her to her room."

Several minutes later Fili, Kili, and Sara stood at the end of their hallway. "Do you remember which door is yours?" asked Fili taking the empty glass from her. Most of the water had splashed onto the floor on their way back.

"Sure," she said walking past her door to Bilbo's. "This one is my door." She wobbled precariously where she stood.

"No," said Fili coming to turn her around and bringing her to stand beside her door. "Second door on the left," he said.

"Come on Fili," called Kili from the end of the hallway. "They will start without us."

"Coming," called Fili. "Remember second door on the left," and then he was gone. Sara turned and watched them go.

She held up her left hand. "Second door on the left," she said looking at the door to her left. "One door," she said. She took several steps forward towards the next door. "Second door to the left." She turned the handle of the door, pushed it open, and stepped inside.


	18. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin has a visitor.

Thorin sat on the small veranda at the end of the hallway, his boots propped up on a small table, pipe in hand, staring up at the looming rock wall above him. Normally he would have taken some amount of comfort from the rocks and stones surrounding him as he suspected Lord Elrond had hoped he would, but here in Imladris with the weight of the quest constant on his mind and his fears of the elves interference, the towering stone felt more like a great wall preventing his departure. True, Elrond had been an exemplary host and there had been no hostility shown him nor his company. In fact, Thorin was grudgingly aware just how much he owed to the elf lord. He had welcomed his company into his home, fed and supplied them, to say nothing of his healing both Bofur and Ms. Sara in such a short time. This the elf lord had done, all the while showing great patience toward him, his company, and the watch which Dwalin had insisted they station outside the girls room. Thorin could well understand the warriors deep held prejudice of the elves as Thorin himself still held much resentment towards them, but unlike Dwalin he knew they were in no position to be selective who they sought aid from. He also knew they could not afford to insult the elves but Thorin had given in to the warriors wishes, mostly to put Dwalin at ease, but there was also a small part of himself that was comforted by the idea and he was glad the idea had been suggested by someone other than him.

This plan had indubitably made Gandalf irritable and the wizard had tried to sway them but he had apparently underestimated just how attached the warrior had grown to Ms. Sara. In the end the Gandalf had stormed off telling them to do as they pleased but warned Thorin that he would have to work all the harder to be pleasant around Elrond. Thorin didn't think he could be pleasant to an elf, so had settled for as polite as he could manage, which usually meant simply, or not so simply, holding his tongue and not speaking unless necessary. Indeed, he had found tonight's dinner to be rather trying. Gandalf had insisted they ask Elrond about runes on the swords they had found in the troll hoard, and it had been rather reluctantly that Thorin had surrendered the exquisitely made blade to the elf lord. The fact that the weapons were crafted by elves came as little surprise to them as Gandalf had already suspected as much. What had surprised Thorin was the two swords apparent notoriety as they were rather famous blades made by the High Elves in Gondolin for the Goblin Wars of old. The two blades were named Orcrist as was Thorin's and Glamdring as was Gandalf's. Thorin's heart had sunk when Elrond has spoken of the swords and their history knowing that they must be of great value and he already missed the familiar weight of Orcrist in his hand. But the elf lord had done something then that he had not expected, Elrond had returned the weapons to he and Gandalf with a wish that they keep them well. Thorin had fully expected Lord Elrond to insist that the swords remain with him for had the roles been reversed he could not see himself, nor indeed any dwarf, surrendering such a magnificent blade to an elf. Gandalf, on the other hand, did not seem phased in the least and thanked the elf eloquently and turned to look at Thorin who had recovered quickly accepting the blade form Elrond and pledged to wield Orcrist with honor. It was then, however, that the conversion had turned sour, for elf lord would know how they came to possess such heirlooms of his house. This topic lead dangerously close to their purpose for being on the great East West road. Thorin was well aware that Gandalf had not yet revealed to the elf lord their quest and he took this moment to excuse himself and leave the wizard to the finer nuances of sidestepping Elrond's searching questions. Not wishing to endure the company of any other elves just now he returned to his room, but finding himself too restless for sleep he had retired to the veranda with his pipe, and here he sat feeling no better than he had before.

Much weighed heavy on Thorin's mind of late and not just the elves. There was also the question of who wanted him dead enough to hire mercenaries and an orc pack to track him. Clearly it was not someone of small repute. The thugs he could imagine being hired by many a person and he could even think of some who would have a motive, but he could not believe that any of these individuals would be so desperate or foolish to have turned to orcs. That would be like inviting a dragon into one's treasury to discuss payment and expecting to live to see the sunrise. He was not sure what he should do. True he was safe from threat at the moment tucked away here in Rivendell, but it could not last. Soon, he hoped, the company would be moving on into wilder and more treacherous country. He knew his dwarves were in it for the thick and thin of things and that even if he were to try and send them back they would not go, insisting they continue the quest till death if he led. But Thorin felt uneasy with the continued presence of the hobbit and girl. His dwarves were one thing, they could look out for themselves, and had joined the quest expecting no small amount of trouble; but the two additions were not prepared for such violence, and though they had both shown their tenacity in moments of great peril, they were neither one of them prepared for the dangers he feared were ahead. It would be poor gratitude to the girl who is saved his kin and the young scribe to lead her into the waiting arms of an orc pack again. She had barely come through the last skirmish with her life and if it had not been for the skills of Elrond, he was sure she would have been lost.

And then of course there was the girl who unbidden filled many of his thoughts of late. Her and his reckless nephew's offer. What had Fili been thinking, to make an offer of heart sister to this girl from another world? Thorin had never heard of such a thing. Make a human girl a heart sister? And not just any heart sister, for should his whelp of a nephew succeed, unlikely he thought, that same girl would then carry the title of Princess of Erebor. He snorted. A human girl become a dwarf princess? Ridiculous! But Thorin had seen that look in Fili's eyes before, and already know his sister son to be stubborn and determined just as he was, which was usually an asset but would prove a problem in this instance. Thorin did not, however, blame the girl for the current situation, for he knew Fili had not thought to explain his offer before it was made. The boy was young and reckless. Thorin suspected that had Ms. Sara known she would not have accepted, for he remembered her determination and intent to return to her own world in the future, whenever that happened. So he had turned to Balin for aid with this mess and had asked his old friend to search for a way that the offer could be broken or proved invalid, for he was loath to have to inform his sister of their current situation, that her son had made such an outlandish offer.

Thorin sat massaging his temples as he thought, his pipe now set to the side. He also had to admit that Ms. Sara seemed to have crept into his thoughts more and more, and he was not sure why she should occupy so much of his idle mind. She was an enigma to be sure, and not just the fact that she came to them from another world by the will of the Valar with some as yet unknown purpose. She herself was a riddle, and he found himself teasing at it in quiet moments. How had she integrated herself so fully into his band of dwarves, for in truth there was not a one of them that had not come to enjoy her companionship. This surprised him for he knew several of them to be particularly leery of outsiders, Dwalin being chief among those, and yet the warrior had grown closer to the girl than any save his nephews. Thorin was aware of the warrior's intent to train her for he had overheard their conversation the night Dwalin was on watch. The girls determination to become stronger and more able, despite what he himself might have to say about it, had surprised him. Despite his words to Sara in front of the inn that first day, he found himself approving of the plan to train the her. Indeed it seemed that there were several among their number who could use more combat training. Ori for sure, for the dwarf scribe had frozen at a crucial moment and had Sara not acted he would surly heavily injured if not dead. Thorin would also see to it that the hobbit be taught the basics of combat with a sword. Thorin snorted shaking his head. A hobbit trained in combat, it was preposterous, but he had to admit that Master Baggins had surprised him when he had leapt at at the warg to save Sara. It was so unlike a hobbit. If the girl and hobbit were to continue with them, as he was sure Gandalf would insist despite the danger, it could hardly hurt to have them better able to defend themselves. With this thought in mind he stood and tucked his now empty pipe back into his pocket and left to find Dwalin to discuss the training of the company.

Thorin found the hall quiet and guessed the company was still at dinner. When he arrived in the dining hall he found his companions, but none save Balin, Bifur, and perhaps Nori were in a fit state to carry on a coherent conversation, so drunk were they on elvish wine. Dwalin and Bofur were apparently in a fierce contest of wills as they downed glass after glass, and Nori sat watching them highly amused as Bofur belted out a song Thorin was unfamiliar with, something about everybody rocking their bodies. He strode over and kicked at two familiar pairs of boots sticking out from under the table and heard Fili and Kili snore together loudly. Dori, Ori, and Gloin were in the midst of their own drinking contest while Balin, Bifur and Oin looked on making bets as to who would win. Thorin suspected that there would be many a pounding head come morning and frowning he turned again towards his room not seeing the thief follow behind him in the shadows.

The halls were mostly empty and he reached his quarters without incident, but as he reached for his door handle he saw the door stood ajar. He drew Orcrist silently from its sheath; no one was in the hall and all was quiet. He pushed the door open with a foot, weapon at the ready, but all was in place in his room and nothing looked disturbed. He began to search the room but there were not many places for an assailant to hide. Thorin had just pushed aside the heavy floor length curtains that hung in front of the rooms tall window when her heard a soft snore. He froze in place listening for the sound. It came again… form the direction of his bed. Quietly he turned and stepped cautiously closer to the bed now bathed in moonlight. There was indeed a body curled under the sheets tucked between the pillows, but the blankets were pulled high and Thorin could not see a face. Holding Orcrist ready he reached out carefully and drew back the cover. His breath hitched in his chest, for there in his bed lay Sara; the girl who had so recently been frequenting in his mind was now apparently frequenting his bed as well. He let his sword fall to his side uncertain what to do. Why was she here in his chambers? But as he had pulled back the sheets further the sweet scent of wine had reached him and he guessed at the truth. Indeed her cheeks were red and flushed. The girl was curled around one of his pillows clutching it with both arms and legs, her hair falling messily around her face. Should he move her? He wished to retire but was not about to slide in next to her, though the bed was big enough and then some. He also did not want to be seen carrying her to her own room. Dwalin's raised eyebrows when he had draped his cloak over her and his nephews after the river had been about all the warrior's amusement he could stand and he did not wish to add fuel to that particular flame. He also knew, however, the longer he delayed the more likely that possibility would grow, for surely some of the others would return to from the dining room sooner rather than later; even if some never found their way back this evening. The sooner she was moved, he resolved, the better; there was less risk of being spotted. He reached forward and shook her shoulder gently.

"Ms. Sara." She did not respond. He drew the blankets back further letting the cool night air fall on her as he called again, louder this time. "Ms. Sara." She gave a small moan and grasped for the covers which he pulled out of her reach and leaned forward to shake her shoulder again. "Ms. Sara, wake up!" She rolled over and peered up at him blearily.

"Go away Kiwi, I'm sleeping." She rolled over again. "Go bug Fili." Thorin sheathed Orcrist and reached for her, rolling her over and grabbing her shoulders, lifted her slightly.

"I'm not Kili and this is my room. If anyone's going anywhere it's you," he said. Her eyes opened a bit more as she scowled up at him.

"It is to my room. Fili said it was the second door on the left, and this is the second door on the left. Now go away. I'm tired." She pushed against his chest and fell back on the bed rolling over once more, her back to him, gripping the pillow all the tighter. He stood straight again drawing in a long deep breath. She was being impossible.

"Ms. Sara, for the last time, get up. You are in the wrong room." She muttered something incoherent burying her face in his pillow. "You refuse to move?" he asked. She nodded her head slightly.

"Go away and let me sleep Kili, go prank someone else." Thorin growled in irritation and ripped the sheets off the bed entirely, leaned forward, and scooped the stubborn girl into his arms, pillow and all. He would simply have to take her to her own bed; then he could be quit of her. That was the plan anyway, until she began to squirm and wriggle trying to fight him off. He struggled to keep his grip on her as he stepped away from the bed intent on moving her when one of her flailing elbows connected with his jaw. In the same moment his feet tangled in the bed cover on the floor and he felt himself topple over backwards, his head bouncing off the hard floor. The girl was still atop him in his arms, unharmed, but also unstill.

"Ms. Sara!" he called catching her wrists in his hands to avoid being hit again as she continued to fight against him. "I will not harm you," he assured, but the girl continued to flail. He thought to roll her over and pin her beneath him so as to keep her still and in a moment he was looking down on her. She was still struggling. "Sara! Stop!" he thundered. Her eyes popped open filled with wild panic and desperation. He had not apparently accounted for all her limbs and as her knee came up between his legs he hissed in pain and collapsed on top of her. Thankfully, the girl finally grew still.

"Mr. Thorin" came her voice from under him. When he lifted himself slightly to look up at her it was to see her staring up at him in shock and confusion, some lucidity returning to her eyes. "Mr. Thorin?" she asked. "What are you doing here in my room? What happened? Where is Kili?" Stifling a groan, he rolled off her heavily and onto his back laying still for a few moments before speaking. She pushed herself into a sitting position, head swiveling this way and that taking in her surroundings.

"I am here in my room. It's you who are out of place Ms. Sara," he said taking measured breaths. "You must have mistook me for Kili" he snapped rather irritably as he moved gingerly to his hands and knees. "Or do you look for my nephew to visit you at night?" He looked at her sitting among the blankets on the floor her face looking confused and a bit nauseous as she swayed a bit. "As to what happened, I found you asleep in my bed and I was attempting to return you to yours."

"I don't feel so good," she said looking ill. She had probably not even heard what he had said. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to reign in his frustration with this girl.

"I'm sure you don't," he said ruefully. "I saw you eating those cakes like a starving man at dinner this evening. Whatever did you go and eat so many for?" The coherent look in her eyes was slipping again.

"Cakes? The ones Kili and Filly were giving me? Yes!" she said loudly. "Can I have another one please Kiwi?" Thorin thought he was beginning to get a clearer picture of the evening's events. Tomorrow he would have to put his nephews through their paces and then some for good measure, sore heads or no. Slowly but steadily he got up and came to grasp her elbow helping her to her feet. She looked up at him wobbling precariously.

"Come, I will see you back to your room." He let go of her and took a step back to assess her. "Can you walk straight?" he asked. She nodded and began to walk to the door, for some reason trying to place one foot directly in front of the other with each aimless step. It was clear that she would not manage on her own as she stumbled and had to grasp the bedpost to keep from falling. He stepped to her side and looked down at her pale face as her knees gave out and she sank the floor.

"If I carry you," he asked taking her small gloved hand in his. "Will you fight me again?" She had struck him a rather good blow and he was he was not overly anxious to have it repeated. He waited for her answer but she just shook her head, looking at the floor. Carefully, he reached for her and when she did not protest he lifted her once again into his arms, but instead of struggling she lent into him laying her head softly on his shoulder and gripped his shirt in her small hands. He could smell the flowers in her hair as he walked to the door which was still slightly ajar and toed it open. He looked out his door and down the hallway and was relieved to see it empty. Quickly, he moved to her door and carefully adjusted his grip on the girl so he could grasp the door handle awkwardly. Sara reached her arms up around his neck and her hot breath ghosted across the skin under his jaw sending goosebumps across the back of his neck. He needed to put her down and now. Stepping quickly to the bed he sat her down gently, her legs dangling over the edge. Not a moment too soon, for as he released her she leaned forward and emptied the contents of her stomach … right on his boots. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to grind his teeth as the girl fell back on the bed apparently exhausted. Trying not to breathe in the fumes, he removed his boots and padded to her bathroom to collect a towel. He wiped off his boots as best he could; luckily she had only soiled the toes. He wiped the mess from the floor and threw the dirty towel in the tub and after washing his hands returned to her bedside to retrieve his boots.

He looked down at the now sleeping girl, still frustrated with her antics. How could one person be so much trouble? But he found as he watched her that his anger ebbed away. He lifted her feet onto the bed and pulled the covers up over her body and was about to leave when he spied the flowers still in her hair. Setting down his boots down again, he gently reached forward and untangled Bifur's crown of flowers from her dark locks. Her hair was soft and he had to admit as he let it slip through his fingers that he preferred the dark color to the unnatural blue. When she had entered the dining hall earlier that evening it had been quite the spectacle as a dwarves gathered around her to see the change for themselves. Thorin had watched the exchange from his seat next to Gandalf, and even Elrond had commented on the change and questioned how her hair had come to be blue to begin with; another dangerous topic but Thorin had been too distracted to hear how the wizard answered. He had watched as the company flocked to her, many reaching to touch her hair, Bofur several times. It had not only been the dwarves, for Thorin had seen several of the elf males watching her as well, and he was suppressed by the urge her felt to hide her away from others gaze. He had been struggling with himself for several days now where the girl was concerned and had been avoiding her after he knew her recovery was assured. He had not been very successful in driving her from his mind and when she had arrived at dinner that night her hair restored to a natural color he was satisfied to know it was similar to his in hue. The dress she wore was simple in design but fit her well, and he found the dark blue a very comely color on her. He had also admitted, rather grudgingly, that her bare feet drew his eyes more than they should have. Even when her leg and foot had been injured, she had still worn socks or boots so her small feet were something new.

He stared down at her now and placed the flower crown on the table next to her bed. The red in her cheeks was receding and his eyes were drawn to the dark freckles that seemed to proliferate on her face. Freckles were an oddity to him as dwarves very rarely had them, and never in such numbers or darkness, but he found they enhanced her features. He was startled to see that he still held her hair in his fingers and dropped it, but not before running his fingers over the small braid behind her right ear. The feeling in his stomach returned and he quickly reached for his boots and went to her door. Glancing back one last time at the sleeping girl he then checked the hall. It would do him no good for any of the others to see him leaving the Girls room, especially with boots in hand. He slipped silently back through his door closing it behind him and bent to pick up the fallen bedding. Having restored his chambers to a sense of order he readied himself for rest and slipped between the sheets. There was a sweet but faint scent that lingered on the pillow beneath his head and he found himself turning his face to breathe in the inviting smell. After a few minutes spent thus, his eyes dropped closed in a more restful sleep and he had known for many months. Out in the hallway Nori slipped from the shadows and back to the others.


	19. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is wandering and baking.

Sara woke to a pounding on her door. She rolled over and pulled the pillows over her throbbing head, but the knocking did not cease.

"Stop pounding and come in already," she called weekly. The door opened and footsteps seemed to thunder across the floor and she could see from beneath her pillow as a tray was placed on the small table beside her head. She turned her face up to her visitor. Balin smiled down at her.

"Hello lass," he greeted softly. "How's yer head?"

She moaned. "I feel like I headbutted a semi truck," she said but when she saw his obvious confusion she amended, "It hurts a lot."

"I reckon it does," chuckled Balin. "Bifur says you claim to have drunk only on one other occasion, and it did not end well for ya."

"That's one way of putting it. What happened last night?" she asked, now trying to sit up and instantly regretting it for the throbbing behind her eyes increased tenfold with movement.

"It seems that Fili and Kili, with the aid of Bofur got ya to eat many of the sweet cakes which were doused in elvish wine. Not knowing of yer finite tolerance the others didn't think to stop ya until Bifur noticed."

"That sounds just like them," she growled into her pillow. "I should have suspected them trying something like this."

"I would not worry too much about it lass," said Balin, his eyes glittering with mirth. "Between their new titles and the extensive workout that Thorin put them through early this morning, I doubt they will try it again anytime soon."

"Titles?" asked Sara dubiously.

"Let's just say that while intoxicated ya christened them some new names the others are not likely to let them forget anytime soon"

"What else did I do last night?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Nothing to be ashamed of lass," said Balin "When Dwalin found what the boys had done he made them bring ya back here to sleep it off." Sara breathed a sigh of relief, but at the back of her mind she felt she was forgetting something... something to do with… but that was ridiculous. She shook her head to dispel the thought and instantly regretted it. Balin must have seen her grimace.

"Here lass, drink this." He held out of glass to her. "Oin suspected ya would have a dragon of a headache." He helped her to sit and she took it from him sniffing at the contents and gagged. "Aye, it's not the most friendly of concoctions, but according to Oin, it will clear away any hangover, though we have never had the chance to test it in the case of elvish wine." Sara sipped cautiously at the mixture, but when it proved to be as vile as it smelled she tipped back her head and swallowed it down as quickly as possible. It was thick and slid down her throat like a slug. She shuddered in revulsion before handing the glass back to Balin. "Yer not the only one to need one of these today," he said. "Most of the company required the same and we have not yet found Bofur." He placed the tray full of food on her lap. They talked for some time as she ate and he left with the tray when she had finished. Slowly she got out of bed with the thought of a bath, but when she reached the tub she found a dirty towel crumpled at the bottom. Vague and blurry memories of last night begin to swim to the surface of her mind and while in the bath she let her mind wander in an attempt to sort out just what had happened after fili had returned her to her room. Sara swore she could remember seeing Thorin's face though she could not think why that should be. She also seemed to remember the faint smell of pipe tobacco. Sara had smelled it several times in camp on the evenings when Thorin had joined the others who were smoking pipes and there was also another scent that she could not quite place.

The storm in her head had calmed and dulled to manageable headache though it still felt heavy as she pulled on her jeans and Hogwarts shirt. She checked her phone to find it was almost 4:30 pm. She had slept a surprisingly long time, but despite this she found she was still tired. This she attributed to Elrond's caution regarding her returning strength; the elf lord would hardly have expected her to go out and get drunk her first night out of the infirmary. She lay back on the bed now, arm draped over her eyes and was almost asleep when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," called Sara. She sat up to find Fili and Kili entering through her room. They stood regarding her. Sara got out of bed and opened the curtains allowing more light into a small room and turned to face them, a scowl on her face.

"What do you two want?" she asked folding her arms and watching them from across the room. They look to her contritely, but Sara was not so quick to yield. She could imagine why the boys were here but was not about to make it easy for them. "Well?" she asked not moving.

"We came to see how you are," said Fili taking a step forward.

"Balin said you were not doing so well when he came to see you earlier," added Kili.

"No thanks to you," said Sara unyielding. "I told you that I don't handle alcohol well."

"You can say that again," said Kili quietly. She shot him a look and he held up his hands. "Well you don't," he defended.

"But you are rather cute when drunk," said Fili placating.

"Despite your new name, filly of the blond mane?" she asked. Fili's face soured and Kili stood beside him trying not to snicker. "What's so funny to you kiwi the beardless?" Kiwi huffed looking away from her. It was quiet for a moment and then Fili broke the silence.

"Look we really came to apologize to you. We should not have gotten your drunk last night and we're sorry." Sara didn't say anything still standing there watching them.

"Sara," said Kili. "We really are sorry. We didn't think it would affect you so much." She was still silent. Fili sighed and turned and grabbing Kili's elbow.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go." They were almost to the door when Sara spoke.

"Do I get to call you filly and kiwi whenever I want?" They stopped and looked back at her. Fili came to stand in front of her a hopeful look on his face.

"I suppose that's fair," he said.

"But do you have to add the beardless bit?" asked Kili grimacing.

She looked at him thinking. "Only if you ever do it again," she conceded. "Deal?"

Kili sighed "Okay. Are you coming to dinner?" he asked reaching for her hand.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Balin brought me quite a large meal when he visited, so I'm not really hungry just now. To be honest I'm still kind of tired."

"Still?" asked Kili disbelieving. "We were up at seven this morning."

"Only because uncle came and forced us to spar with him," said Fili flicking his brothers cheek. "Had he not I'm sure we would still be asleep under the table."

"True enough," grinned Kili, lacing his fingers together behind his head. "Still," he shrugged. "That's a long time to sleep even if you were drunk."

Sara snorted. "Maybe for you. The last time I drank I slept much longer. Regardless, I'm not sure I'm up for dinner," she said turning to Fili.

"Okay," he said drawing her into a one-armed hug and placing a kiss on her temple. "Want us to come visit you after we eat?" She looked at her bed and stifled a yawn.

"No that's okay. I'll probably be asleep"

"I'm sorry sis," said Kili hugging her.

"It's alright kiwi," she said winking at him. "I'll be okay. You two go to dinner and I'll see you tomorrow. We still need to talk," she said giving them a pointed look.

"Alright, till tomorrow," said Fili and with that they were gone. She had come to the doorway to see them off and found Nori leaning against the wall outside her door.

"What's up Nori? Back on guard duty? I thought we were done with that." He just looked at her. The expression on his face reminded her of a cat that had a particularly juicy bird in its mouth and it unnerved her a bit. She had a sneaking suspicion that the proverbial bird was her. Seeing the princes were gone she turned to him folding her arms. "Alright, Nori spill it. You look like you've seen the newest episode of your favorite TV show and can't wait to spoil it for everyone else." He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. She still could not quite fathom how he managed to braid them into his hair. "Just what are you dying to tell me? Spit it out so I can go back to sleep."

"How much of last night you recall?" he asked.

"Some. Why? she replied. Something told her she was about to wish she could remember more.

"I saw your visitor last night," he said.

"A visitor?" He nodded. "Who?" she asked.

"Thorin, sneaking out of your room carrying his boots," he said with a smug expression on his face, but before she could respond he was gone. Sara stood there in the doorway racking her brain trying to remember all she could about last night but still nothing came. One thing was for sure, she was not about to go to dinner and face Thorin.

It was well past midnight as Sara walked through the quiet halls. She had taken her last Tylenol pm and surrendered to the bed, trying not to think of what Nori had told her. She had woken much later ravenous, so here she was sneaking through the halls trying to find the kitchen. She had not come across anyone thus far, but she also had no idea where she was or how to return to her room. She came around a corner and just about jumped out of her skin.

"Hello Ms. Sara. Are you well?" Lord Elrond stood looking down at her and eyebrow raised.

"Oh thank goodness. It's just you," she said clutching at her shirt front. Up went his other eyebrow. "I mean, yes well, I think so. I was trying to find the kitchen. I seem to have slept through dinner, but I have no idea where I am."

He was quiet for a moment. "The kitchen is back that way," he said kindly. "Down the short hallway on the right. Are you quite recovered from last night? I should have warned you about elvish wine, it can be quite powerful for the inexperienced." She flushed slightly.

"Yes thank you. None the worse for the wear. Just hungry."

"Shall I have someone prepare food for you?" he asked beginning to lead her down the hall.

"No. I wouldn't want to wake someone up just so I can eat. I'm sure I can find something." He stopped and pointing down the hall. "Just down there Ms. Sara. Are you sure you don't prefer to have someone fix you something?" he asked eyeing her.

"No thank you. I can manage." she replied.

"Very well, till tomorrow then," and he slipped off into the night.

Thorin could not sleep. He had been jarred awake by an ill dream and could not could not find rest again and so he found himself wandering the halls of Elrond's home; that is until he heard noises coming from an open doorway. He crept along the hallway and cautiously looked around the corner expecting to see and elf. He was surprised, however, to find the girl elbow deep in dishwater in the elvish kitchen. What in Middle Earth was she doing awake scrubbing dishes at this hour? He watched her silently for a moment as she worked. Those strange things were on her ears again and he could hear her singing softly as she scrubbed. She had not an unpleasant voice, though hardly the best he had ever heard. She began to dance in place as she worked and Thorin turned away intent on leaving her to whatever madness had possessed her. He was at the end of the hallway when there was a tremendous commotion in the kitchen behind him and he heard Sara's cry of pain and uttered curse. He turned back to see what new trouble this otherworldly girl had gotten herself into. When he reached the doorway he saw her standing grasping her hand, a cookie sheet and fresh cookies scattered about the floor. She was in no immediate danger and thus assured he was about to turn and leave when she looked up and was startled by his presence in the hitherto for empty doorway. She jumped and took a step back placing her foot on a fallen cookie and down she crashed to the floor to join her scattered confections. She hissed in pain as she sat up rubbing at her elbow and before he could stop himself, he stood in front of her, hand outstretched.

"I've never known anyone who has as much a penchant for trouble as you," he said as she reached for his hand. "Whatever are you doing in the kitchens at this time of night?" He pulled her to her feet and released her hand.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied, still rubbing her arm. He remained silent waiting for her to reply. She sighed. "I slept through dinner and woke up hungry," she said, now stooping to pick up the cookies off the floor. "So I went looking for the kitchen. I was just cleaning up." She reached for the cookie sheet her hand wrapped in a towel but dropped it yanking her hand away gasping. She stood kicking the pan angrily and stalked to the sink. He followed her watching as she removed the glove on her right hand and revealed the mark of the Valar. She held her burned fingers under the water.

"So you were hungry and decided to make yourself cookies?" he asked his eyebrow raised in question. "One would think that after last night that you would have satiated your desire for sweets."

She flushed. "It's not like I jumped straight to cookies. I had a plate of bread cheese and fruit first," she said, nodding to a plate still set with the remnants of food on it.

"Rather a poor meal for a kitchen so well stocked," he commented.

"Yeah, well I'm no master wiz in the kitchen. That's Bilbo's specialty. I'm really only good at making these cookies. She peered at her fingers. "I slept so long today that I'm not really tired anymore, so when I found all the ingredients I needed, I decided to kill some time. Besides making these cookies comforts me. It reminds me of home." She pulled her hand from the water and unbidden he reached for her wrist and pulled her fingers closer to see for himself. They were minor burns that would be gone by morning he concluded releasing her. She pulled her glove back on and began to gather the cookies again but he beat her to the metal pan and picked it up himself; he also picked up her strange ear coverings which had fallen off her head when she fell. She returned to the counter, held a cookie aloft and gave a small sigh of frustration.

"What troubles you now?" he asked placing the pan on the counter beside her but examining her earmuffs. He could hear faint music coming from them and he held them to his ear.

"I keep burning them. I'm afraid I'm not used to cooking in a wood oven. Back at Bag End Bilbo had to adjust the temperature for me." She dumped the burnt cookies in the bin and moved to refill the sheet with the unbaked circles she had set to the side. Thorin set down the musical contraption, strode to the oven and picked up the poker rearranging the coals inside. She appeared by his side and he took the sheet from her placing it inside and retreated around the counters other side. Wiping her forehead with the back of a hand she came to stand in front of him picking at the remaining grapes on her forgotten plate. He smiled a bit at the flour on her brow but she had a definite frown on her face as she idly rolled a grape between her thumb and forefinger.

"Is that frown to be in a permanent denizen of your features?" he asked wearily. She raised her vibrant green eyes to meet his gaze but then looked away.

"I don't want Fili to have to fight you or his mother," she said quietly placing the grape down and turning to lean back against the counter her arms folded across her chest.

"I take it Fili discussed his offer with you." he said.

"Well not exactly. Bofur told me what a heart sister is," she confessed. "To be honest, I haven't had the chance to talk to Fili about it, stuff keeps happening, but from what Bofur says there's not much to be done anyway. I never would have agreed if I understood." Thorin was watching her and she looked up at him. "I mean, that's not to say I don't think of them like brothers, in a way, but I had no idea it was so formal." She looked rather dejected.

"The fault lies with Fili for making the offer to begin with," he said. "He is still young and impetuous, much like yourself."

She wrinkled her nose looking at him again but conceded the point. "I suppose you're right. At any rate I'm sorry to cause more trouble." He snorted. "Seems to be what I'm best at," she said. They were quiet for a few minutes before she moved to the oven and was pleased to see the cookies were baked. She was about to reach into the oven the towel wrapped around her hand again when he stopped her.

"Ms. Sara," he said stepping up beside her. "Use this." He held a large flat paddle out to her but she just looked at him confused. Sighing he pulled her away by the elbow and used the paddle to remove the baking sheet and slid it onto the counter.

"Is that what that is used for?" she asked. He didn't bother to answer her as she gingerly picked up a cookie and turned it over in her hands smiling at the unburned bottom. "How did you know how to fix the temperature?" she asked as she consciously bit into the hot pastry. "You don't strike me as a baker."

"I should hope not," he said. " I know my way well around a fire and I've often worked as a blacksmith in the past, but any dwarf worth his metal could have fixed it for you."

"Hummm," she hummed scrutinizing him. He was still under her examination unsure of her. He watched as her cheeks pinked slightly and she shook her head and moved the rest of the finished confections to a plate. Her own cookie was held between her teeth as she refilled the sheet and returned it to the oven using a paddle and disappeared around a corner. She returned with two glasses and several filled jugs, clearly uncertain as to which one to drink from. She sniffed at them in turn and he watched carefully as she picked one up. He reached out a hand touching her wrist lightly.

"I would not recommend that one for you," he said amused. "Unless you wish to repeat last night and I prefer my boots not be subjected to that again." He reached across the counter and pushed a jug toward her. "That one would be better suited for you." She flushed pink again but took the one he suggested.

"What exactly happened last night?" she asked hesitantly not meeting his eyes. "I remember dinner well enough, though the end is hazy but I don't remember much after leaving the table."

He stood straight folding his arms over his chest. "You remember nothing?" he asked a bit irritable but not surprised. She shrugged still finding the counter top to be of vast interest.

"Was there something of importance that I should remember?" she asked tracing the grain in the wood of the counter with a finger tip. "Because it's all hazy to me." He grunted noncommittally reaching for a jug himself. She was silent as he drank. "Nori seems to think there was." she said quietly. Her ears were now burning.

"Nori?" asked Thorin sharply. "What exactly did Nori say?"

She still would not meet his gaze. "He said he saw you leaving my room late last night carrying your boots." Her voice was almost too quiet to hear. He realized what she must be thinking and swore to sting up the thief the first chance he got. He looked down at Sara and sighed heavily before he spoke.

"Ms. Sara," he said gently. She remained still. "Ms. Sara," he tried again. He reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Nothing happened that you need regret," he assured. She searched his eyes for a lie but found none and he released her chin.

"Then what did happen?" she asked letting her head drop again.

"I would guess that my nephew's did not show you all the way to your room last night," He said softly, reaching for a jug again.

"Why is that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because," he said pouring himself another glass and then meeting her gaze. "When I returned to my room I found my door ajar and you asleep in my bed."

"In your bed?" she asked mortified. He nodded and she ducked her head lower her ears glowing red again.

"You must have wandered," he continued determined to convince her of the evenings events. "When I tried to wake you, you seemed to think I was Kili and you were determined to sleep on. I tried several times to rouse you, but you clung to my pillow and would not be moved." He smiled faintly thinking of her stubbornness and was reminded of many a morning in Fili and Kili's youth. "I picked you up to take you to your room but you must have felt threatened for you began to struggle. You caught me a rather good blow to the jaw with one of your elbows and our tussle ended with you kneeing…. Well let's just say I was caught off guard in a very painful way," he said ruefully rubbing at his jaw.

She looked up at him mortified. "I'm so sorry Mr. Thorin,"she said earnestly.

He waved her off. "It matters little now Ms. Sara, I recovered. You were calm after that and I was able to carry you to your room for you could not have walked, that was certain." She picked at her cookie listening to him now and he was gratified to see her cheeks had cooled. "As for why I then left your room clad in my socks," he said smiling wryly at her before continuing. "You emptied your stomach on my boots and then promptly fell asleep." She moaned lowly her head in her hands now.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I can't believe it happened again."

"Again?" he asked his curiosity piqued. "What do you mean again, do you make it a habit to wander into other's rooms?"

She did not look up from behind her curtain of hair as she answered him. "It's the same thing that happened when I got drunk on my twenty first birthday. I wandered into a stranger's apartment. Luckily no one was home that night and I got out the next day without it trouble; but I have avoided alcohol ever since."

"Probably for the best," he said. He had to admit he found her story humorous. Sara, however, seemed quite upset about their encounter the night before, though he found it didn't bother him as much now as it had then. He had found Fili and Kili in enough odd places after one of their nights of drinking, including a quite memorable time he found the pair perched in a tall pine in their undergarments. They had never been able to properly explain that one. He had to admit that he himself had had more than his fair share of interesting encounters while drunk. Bofur who had been missing most of the day had finally been located by Nori face down in a flower bed in Elrond's Gardens; though no one had questioned Dwalin about his whereabouts when he had stomped into his room well past noon holding his head. There had been more than one empty seat at dinner that night.

Thorin was jared from his thoughts as a clattering reached his ears and his hand fell to the hilt of Orcrist. Sara looked up searching for the source of the sound which had to come from one of the attached pantries. He motioned for Sara to stay where she was as he approached, but to his annoyance she rose to follow him. The disturbance, as it turned out, was a small boy. Thorin released his grip on his weapon as Sara came to stand beside him.

Sara looked down at the boy sprawled among the mops and brooms, a chunk of bread clutched in his fist. She guessed he was maybe nine or ten. He was slim though not particularly gangly yet and had dark shoulder length hair that fell in waves around his face. His wide gray eyes stared up at them, though Sara noticed that they tended to linger longer on Thorin.

"What are you doing out of bed young one?" asked Thorin his voice gruff as he stepped back allowing the boy to sit up. The boy scrambled to his feet and hid his hands behind his back staring up at the dwarf who was a good foot and a half taller than him. "Well?" pressed Thorin.

"I was hungry," said the boy simply, bring his hand from behind his back to show them the bread.

"What's your name?" asked Sara gently.

"My name is Estel," he said looking quickly to Sara. "I'm the adopted son of Lord Elrond."

"You are no Elf," said Thorin skeptically. "Why would Elrond take you in?"

The boy shrugged. "I have lived here for as long as I can remember," he said taking a small bite of the bread. "Mother said we came to live with Elrond to after father's death." His mouth was now full of bread.

"Would you like a cookie Estel," asked Sara gesturing towards the kitchen.

"What kind of cookie?" he asked cautiously as he swallowed his mouthful of bread.

"Why don't you come find out," she said turning. "No one here seems to have had a gingerbread before." She led him past Thorin who looked down at the boy who gazed right back up at him. She sat the boy at the table and handed him a cookie and went to retrieve the others from the oven. Estel ate quietly scarcely taking his eyes from Thorin who stood leaning against a large cabinet watching the boy just as intently. Sara cleaned the last of the dishes and brought the plate of cookies and another cup over to the table. She took a seat across from the small delinquent who looked at her and poured him a drink being careful not to grab the jug Thorin had been pouring from.

"Who are you?" Estel asked taking the cup from her. "I hardly ever see other humans here."

"My name is Sara," she said grabbing a cookie for herself. "And he is Thorin Oakenshield." She nodded to Thorin.

The boy glanced back at Thorin before whispering quietly to her, "Is he really a dwarf?"

"Yes I am," said Thorin. "And dwarves have keener senses than a human so you may as well not whisper."

"Sorry," muttered Estel sheepishly. "It's just I've never seen a dwarf before. I have always wanted to meet on though."

"Yes, I can imagine there has not been a dwarf here in Imladris for quite some time." said Thorin his gaze fixed on a point on the far wall.

"Well it's your lucky day Estel," said Sara sipping at her glass. "Thorin is a dwarf king." The boy looked at her surprised and left his seat coming to stand in front of the dwarf who shouldered off the cabinet and stood looking down at the boy.

"Why do you carry an elvish sword if you're a dwarf king?" asked Estel pointing at Orcrist. Sara answered first.

"He found it in a troll hoard on our journey," she said, watching the two study each other.

"You saw trolls?" asked the boy excitedly looking to Sara now.

"Yep three big ugly trolls."

"Did you do battle with them and take their treasure?" he asked Thorin.

"Well actually," said Sara smiling at the memory of the sacked dwarves. "What happened was…" but when she looked to Thorin she changed her mind. "That's exactly what happened. Well at least the dwarves did battle. I was with Gandalf." Thorin raised an eyebrow at her but seemed pleased.

"You know Gandalf the wandering wizard?" Estel asked eyes wide.

"We do," said Sara smiling at the inquisitive boy. "He's been wondering with us since we left the Shire with Mr. Bilbo Baggins. He has seen us through all our adventures with trolls, orcs, and wargs."

"You fought wargs and orcs to?" exclaimed the boy, awe written plainly across his face. Thorin's only answer was nod. "You must be a great warrior," said the boy reverently.

"Well of course he is," assured Sara. "He's a dwarf. There's not a dwarf in all Mr. Thorin's company that isn't; though I would bet that he and Dwalin are the most fearsome of the group. Thorin stood a bit straighter at her words. Estel looked up at him moving from one side to the other as he appraised the dwarf king.

"You must also be very strong," said the boy reaching up to touch one of Thorin's bare forearms, for the dwarf was clad in a simple tunic and pants.

"He's a Dwarf," said Sara simply reaching across the table for another cookie.

"Are you stronger than an elf?" asked the boy tugging one of Thorin's hands free and placing his own palm against the larger one.

"Probably," said Sara.

"Definitely," said Thorin almost at the same time. Sara looked to see a smug look on his face. Estel gripped Thorin's hand with his and squeezed, grunting slightly. To the boys surprise Thorin's hand quickly closed around both of his and in a moment Estel was dangling in the air feet kicking. Thorin had lifted him effortlessly with one arm and held him at eye level.

"Whoa! Whoa!" cried Estel giggling. "Let me down. Let me down." Thorin held him aloft studding the boy who tried to pull himself up to Thorin's hand but fell back looking chagrined. Estel stilled under the dwarf's scrutiny and relaxed returning his gaze for a moment before a grin split his young face. "I like you!" pronounce the boy. Thorin snorted.

"And why is that young Estel," asked Thorin a faint smile on his lips. The boy in his grip began to struggle again trying to free his captured hands.

"I don't know," he said, finally getting a hand free. "I just do." With his hand free he grasped Thorin's forearm and pulled himself up so his chin was a top the dwarf's wrist.

"Isn't it about time you returned to bed." said Thorin.

"Probably," said Estel his head bobbing up and down on Thorin's arm as he spoke. "Mother and the twins will notice that I'm gone if I don't get back soon." Thorin lowed him to the floor and released him. "Will I get to meet the rest of the dwarves?" asked the boy as he stuffed cookies in his pocket.

"Perhaps," said Thorin coming to slide the plate of cookies out of the boys reach. "Now off to bed before your missed."

"Okay," sighed Estelle before cramming a cookie into his mouth and turning to leave, waving goodbye as he rounded the corner out of sight. Sara took the last of the dishes and set them by the sink. She frowned at the plate with five remaining cookies, but placed it on the counter and grabbed her headphones.

"I think I will head back to bed as well," said Sara, but Thorin saw her pause in the doorway looking left and right biting her lip. He watched her struggle to decide which way to go.

"You're lost aren't you."

Her head drooped. "Yes," she confessed. He came to the door leaving an empty cookie plate behind him.

"Come, I will see you back." said Thorin gently, leading the way.

She followed him quietly for a while before she spoke. "You know you surprised me," she said walking beside him now, her hands in her jean pockets.

"How's that?" he asked not looking to her.

"You're surprisingly good with kids. Estel was quite taken with you." she said smiling at him.

"I've had some amount of practice," he replied. It was quiet for a few moments before Thorin broke the silence. "Fili and Kili's father perished in battle shortly before Kili was born and I have helped my sister raise them from a very young age."

"Were they difficult as boys?" she asked.

"They still are at times," he said affectionately. "Can you find your way from here," he asked wryly. She looked around and saw that they had arrived at the entrance of their hallway.

"Yes," she said sheepishly. "Thank you."

"Second door on the left," he said smirking.

"I remember," she said smiling back at him. She walked to the door and waved. "Good night Mr. Thorin. Thank you for everything."

"Good night Ms. Sara" he said opening his own door. He closed his door behind him and pulled a cookie from his pocket.


	20. Diplomacy and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Balin manipulates events and Sara looks in a mirror.

The days passed quickly in Rivendell, and for the most part they were pleasant ones, despite the marked tension that still resided between most of the dwarves and their hosts. Thorin had informed the company that they would be remaining in Rivendell at least until the Midsummer Feast for Gandalf insisted that they seek Lord Elrond's help with the map of Erebor on that night. Sara never did get a chance to speak alone with Fili and Kili about their offer, for the morning after her run in with Thorin in Elrond's kitchens, the three of them were called the Thorin's quarters. He and Balin had been looking for ways to get Sara out of the agreement, and this had angered Fili, but he needn't have worried. Balin said he could not see a way to annul the offer as it had been properly given, property accepted, and witnessed by Kili. He had then tried to find a law that forbade Sara or any other human from being made a heart sister, but it had never occurred to those who wrote the laws surrounding these offers that they would be made to any but dwarf, so there had never been any stipulations set against such an unforeseen occurrence. There was nothing to be done, quite literally, for until they had either the approval (unlikely), or rejection (which was almost assured) of Lady Dis, no one could make a move.

This however would not to remain the case, for Balin had brought up a point that was often forgotten as it hardly ever came into effect as most offers were sorted in short order. There was a deadline of six months for those who would challenge the offer and if no challenger could present themselves by this time, then the offer was considered to be approved by all, and unfortunately no one could challenge before Lady Dis was informed as she was the closest living relative. This had unnerved Thorin. Even if they were to inform Lady Dis of her son's hasty offer and she rejected Sara, she would then have to disprove Fili's determination and that would require her presence which would prove difficult as she was some several hundreds of miles away seeing to things in the Blue Mountains in Thorin's absence. Should she approve however, then Thorin would be the one to stand against his nephew. With this new stipulation in mind it was determined that Thorin and Fili would each wright a letter to Lady Dis and argue for her to accept Sara as a daughter. Fili had agreed to this idea readily for if they were successful it would remove one of his opponents. Thorin, for his part, was confident in his ability to put his nephew in his place should his sister approve, and knew all too well that he could do nothing against a deadline. He too argued for Sara's acceptance as it was his only chance to prevent her from becoming part of the family and subsequently a princess of Erebor. Fili and Kili still persisted in calling her sister, much to the annoyance of Thorin. Unfortunately, his hands were tied, for even before the proof of determination it was expected that the one who made the offer assumed the responsibilities offered. This particular law was in place so that a child was not left without care while the official process commenced. It was galling to Thorin how literally his nephews took this all, but it amused Dwalin to no end to see the princes fawn over Sara witch in turn only fed Thorin's frustration.

Quickly the letters were written and Thorin had approached Lord Elrond for his help in seeing that the letters reach the Blue Mountains in the fastest possible manner. The elf lord had provided one of his fastest falcons to Thorin who had been a bit uneasy trusting the bird in this matter but Gandalf had assured him that Lord Elrond's falcons were no ordinary birds but wise as had been the ravens of Erebor. Thorin would have indeed preferred a raven but relented, allowing the falcon to carry the messages. Once the letters were secured to the falcon Elrond had spoken to the bird in a strange tongue before sending it winging away. He had informed Thorin that the falcon would be able to find him in future to bring a reply.

As Sara was now whole once again, her training with Dwalin began and she was pleased to learn that Thorin had given his blessing. Indeed, he had insisted that the whole company train daily while in Rivendell and he make sure special attention was paid to Ori. Sara was surprised when Thorin also suggested to Bilbo that he join the training, and reluctantly their hobbit agreed; though after a few days Dwalin despaired that the hobbit would ever show any improvement beyond a beginner's skill. Under the instruction of Dwalin and Nori, Sara was making some progress. They had helped her to adjust her grip and strengthen her stance but then help had come from an altogether surprising, and to Dwalin, an unwelcome source. The company had been training for four days now in the large grassy area they had found on the outskirts of Elrond's gardens right before it gave way to the wild woods. Sometimes they trained as a group and others one-on-one or in Sara's case one on two. She had been training with Dwalin and Nori everyday and though not harsh they pushed her to her limits giving her sets of exercises to do and Sara's body was sore as at adjusted to the new routines. Today Dwalin sat under a tree tending to his axes and keeping watch out to the corner of his eye as Nori led Sara through some of the movements. Thorin was working with Fili, Kili, and Ori some distance off and Balin was instructing Bilbo as Dwalin and had become too impatient for the hobbit. Nori had stilled next to Sara and she paused watching him scrutinize the shrubbery nearby.

"What is it?" she asked. Nori did not respond but disappeared into the forest silently. Dwalin came to stand by her and she looked to the others of the company all watching the woods for Nori's return. It was quiet for a few minutes and then they heard a yelp and shortly Nori return through the trees hauling a person behind him by the arm.

"Estel!" exclaimed Sara as she saw him came into view.

"Sara!" cried the boy struggling and trying to kick Nori who held him at a distance. "Let me go!" he yelled at the thief.

"You know this boy?" asked Nori rather irritably. "I caught him spying on us."

"Hardly spying," said Sara skeptically. "Let him go Nori."

"How do you know this boy?" Dwalin asked from beside her studying the struggling boy. He addressed the boy. "Who are ya lad?"

"Nori," came Thorin's deep voice. "Release the boy."

"I caught him spying on us from the woods," said the thief.

"Release him," warned Thorin. Reluctantly the Nori released his grip. Estel yanked his arm away and came to stand by Sara sticking his tongue out at his would be captor.

"He is the adopted son of our host," replied Thorin looking sharply at the thief who stood arms folded eyeing the boy unhappily.

"What are you doing here Estel?" asked Sara. He looked up at her fingering a small bow that was slung over his shoulder.

"I was out hunting with Elladan and Elrohir."

"Who?" she asked.

Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond," replied Estel simply. "We were hunting nearby and I saw you." He pointed to the warrior beside her. "Is he Dwalin?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Dwalin gruffly suspicion clear on his face.

"Ms. Sara told me about you," said Estel brightly stepping around her to get a better view of him. "She says you and Mr. Thorin are the most fearsome warriors." Dwalin looked a bit taken aback and he glanced quickly at Thorin and Sara before returning his attention to the boy.

"Did she now?" he asked, a note of pride in his tone. "What else did she say?" At this moment a voice called for Estel from the woods.

"I'm over here," yelled estel cupping his hands around his mouth. Two figures appeared between the trees and entered the clearing warily. Fili and Kili came to stand on either side hands on their weapons, in fact all the dwarves seemed a bit tense as the two new arrivals were both tall slim elves. They both possessed dark hair and gray eyes, and their faces were so similar that there was no doubt in Sara's mind that these must be the twins Estel had spoken of as they also had some resemblance to Lord Elrond.

"Are these your brothers?" Sara asked the boy. Estel nodded and ran over to greet them, being sure to step wide around Nori.

"This is Elladan," he said gesturing to one. "And this is Elrohir." He pointed to the other. The elf who he had named Elladan was dressed in fitted dark green tunic and soft brown trousers, a long sword strapped to his back. Elladan's long hair was pulled back into a high tail behind his head, several small braids in the mix. Elrohir stood beside him a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder wearing a loose shirt of deep blue, his pants black. Elrohir wore his hair in loose layers about his ears and neck, for his hair was cut much shorter than his brothers. While the two brothers faces were identical, they definitely has two different styles and the only thing that they seemed to share was a single gold hoop in each of their right earlobes.

"Estel," questioned Elladan. "Why are you here with these dwarves?"

"I wanted to see Mr. Thorns band of fearsome fighters," said the boy looking excitedly around at the dwarves who had gathered closer together. Elrohir wrinkled his nose at the boys response.

"How did you know about the dwarves?" asked Elrohir placing a protective hand on the boy's shoulder. "You've never met or been introduced?"

"Well he sort of has actually," said Sara stepping toward the elf brothers.

"Ms. Sara and I caught young Estel in the pantry late at night several days ago," said Thorin addressing the elves. They look down at the boy who grinned up at them.

"Ms. Sara makes the most delicious cookies," said Estel placatingly.

"It seems we'll have to keep a much closer watch on you little brother," said Elrohir.

"So it seems," agreed Elladan quietly. He turned to Thorin. "What brings you and yours to this clearing," he asked.

"They are training," piped up Estel eagerly.

"Then we shall leave them to it. Come Estel," called Elladan turning to leave.

"But I wanted to watch the dwarves train," whined the boy. "Please?"

"Why would you want to watch a bunch of dwarves train," asked Elrohir raising his eyebrows at his young brother.

"Ms. Sara says that they are mighty warriors and Mr. Thorin says dwarves are strong. Very strong, stronger even than elves," said the boys sounding impressed as he moved to stand in front of Thorin who stood looking rather proudly down at the boy. It was plain to see that Estel was quite enamored with the dwarf king.

Elrohir snoted. "Is that what they told you," he asked sardonically eyeing the dwarves in question. "I doubt it."

"That there would be the truth lad," said Dwalin cooly.

"Would you care to put that to the test master dwarf?"asked Elrohir fingering his bow.

"Brother," chidded Elladan. "Father would not approve."

"Father would not approve of Estel still being told falsehoods either," replied Elrohir cooly. "Besides, father need not know. What do you say master dwarf care to test the validity of your claim?"

"Aye!," said Dwalin smirking his eyes flashing as he hefted his axe. "Ya have no idea how much I would enjoy that lad."

Elladan sighed. "At least take your spar to the training arena."

Estel whooped excitedly. "What about you Mr. Thorin," he asked tugging on his arm. "Aren't you going to fight as well?"

Thorin grinned down at the boy. "Is that something you wish to see?" asked the dwarf king.

"Very much," said the boy eagerly still tugging at the dwarfs arm.

"Whom would you like to see me spar with then?" asked Thorin.

"I could fill that role," offered Elladan.

Balin stepped forward and addressed the elf. "My brother can be hot headed when it comes to elves. Perhaps it would behove us to have you switch partners. It would be better not to let him fight your brother. Dwalin may get a bit carried away though it's only supposed to be a spar." Elladan glanced to his brother calculating.

"Perhaps you are right Master Dwarf," agreed Elladan. "My brother also is prone to excessiveness in the arena."

It was finally agreed that Thorin would spar Elrohir and Dwalin would spar Elladan. They had not been very happy to switch at first but Balin had insisted and with Elladan to support him it was the others finally consented. The Elves had led the company to a small arena which was well hidden inside the towering stone walls surrounding Elrond's Villa. There was no ceiling, for in a truth, the arena was set in a great basin in the rocks. The natural light bounced off the tall white stone walls as the company gathered around to watch and cheer. Sara noticed a crowd elves on the other side of the small courtyard as well. Most of the dwarves pressed close but Sara and Balin hung back. Estel was with them, excited energy rolling off the boy in waves. He reached for Sara's hand tugging at her. "Who do you think will win?" he asked. Sara looked to the four figures preparing and had to admit she was unsure.

"I don't know," she said. "I've never seen an elf fight but I have a hard time seeing Thorin losing. What do you think Balin?" She turned to the white bearded dwarf beside her.

"Thorin and Elladan will be the victors lass," said Balin simply.

"Why would you think that?"asked Estel. "Dwalin looks like he might be even stronger than Thorin."

Balin looked down at the boys smiling knowingly. "Strength is not everything young one."

"Well then what is?" questioned the boy scrutinizing him.

"Ya watch the match and ya see if you can tell me at the end." challenged Balin. Estel groaned, reminding Sara of a boy with homework, but he turned his attention forward. The combatants squared up. Elrohir faced Thorin but in his hands was now a staff of wood or so sara thought, for when he twisted the shaft blades popped out of either. Throin had removes some of his personal effects and stood at the ready rolling his shoulders, Orcrist held loosely in his hand. Dwalin held his twin axes facing Elladan who drew his blade from over his shoulder. Sara was surprised when what had appeared to be one blade was now two, one held in each hand. Dwalin and Elrohir were the first to make a move taking savage swings at their opponents but Thorin and Elladan were cool and collected as they blocked parried or dodged their blows. The fights lasted about fifteen minutes and ended exactly as Balin had predicted. Elrohir was the first to go down, for as fast and light with his staff as he was, he could still not overcome Thorin who was surprisingly agile for a dwarf. Sara had watched riveted as Thorin fought, holding her breath for long stretches at a time. And then it was over, Thorin stood over the elf, Orchrist pressed against Elrohir's chest. His staff lay several yards away where it had landed when Thorin had knocked it from his hands.

"Yield," ordered Thorin.

Elrohir dropped his head, his hair falling to obscure his features. "I yield" he said. There was a cheer from the dwarves. All eyes turned to Dwalin and Elladan's fight. Elladan like his brother was fleet and agile but much more controlled and reserved in his movement as he fended off or avoided Dwalin's powerful attacks. It all came to a head when Elladan flicked the blade in his right hand just so, disarming and angry-looking Dwalin. The elf held his blades cross to the dwarfs neck and all was silent for a moment.

"Will you yield master Dwalin?"

Dwalin fists opened and closed reflexively, his jaw tightening. Beside Sara, Balin held his breath. Finally the warriors frame relaxed. "Aye, I yield." A cheer now came from the gathered elves and the dwarves broke into mutters. Sara watched as coins were grudgingly exchanged.

"How did you know?" asked Estel tuning to Balin who looked rather pleased.

"Because," said the old dwarf. "Elrohir and my brother went into a fight in hot blood against cool minds. It takes much more than strength to be victorious young one. It takes patience, intellect, and skill as well."

The boy studied Balin carefully. "Father says that too," he said finally.

"Your father is strong and wise," said Balin.

"Stronger than a dwarf?" asked Estel.

Balin smiled. "There are many ways one can be strong young Estel. Dwarves are naturally stranger in body, but elves endure the centuries and are endowed with greater magic." The boy nodded contemplating the dwarfs words.

"Still," said Estel finally. "It is good to be strong, like a dwarf."

Balin laughed aloud. "That it is young one." The boy grinned and ran off to the others.

"You know," said Sara a bit surprised as the elves and dwarves began to mingle in the arena below them. "You are a sly old dwarf."

"And why is that Ms. Sara?" asked Balin smiling faintly as he watched the tentative interactions taking place.

"You knew that Thorin and Elladan would both win, giving both the elves and dwarves a champion. That's why you insisted they switch partners, not because you feared Dwalin or Elrohir would take it too far."

He grinned openly at her now. "Aye lass I did. I told ya, I am a diplomat, and a diplomat's job is best done when no one notices it."

The fight did indeed have a positive effect on the elf dwarf relations. The company for the most part had come to have a grudging respect for the elves, even Dwalin, as did the elves for the dwarves. The elf twins had invited the dwarves to train in the arena thereafter and so the company did. Fili and Elladan could often be seen together, sparring and training or comparing and admiring each other's blades. Elrohir for his part took an interest in Kili and his dwarven bow which Kili was rather proud of. They had even swapped weapons several times testing the. Several of the others also found inteset in the elves, especially Ori who was often seen with the elves taking many notes in his book and Thorin had to drag him away several times to continue his training. Balan and Bilbo continued to work together and every now and again Elladan would even take the hobbit aside for some instruction.

Throughout the fray Estel could often be seen flitting from one group to the next taking it all in, wide-eyed and made friends with many of the dwarves, although he never truly warmed to Nori. The boys favorites remained Thorin and Sara with Dwalin being a close second. Thorin for his part seemed rather fond of the young boy and Sara took great pleasure in watching them together when they were not paying attention, though sometimes she thought Thorin caught her watching eyes. Dwalin and Nori continued to work with Sara and she was showing some small improvement, but would really boosted her skills was when the twins took an interest in her. They had heard from the others of her strange martial arts training and had asked her to demonstrate some of her Aikido for them. They had grown excited, for they had seen similar styles when they had traveled far to the East and North. With the permission of Dwalin, Elrohir had helped Sara more fluidly translate some of her Aikido and Judo skills to the use of the staff and after a few lessons Sara was showing great improvement.

Upon learning that Sara had no weapon of her own, Elrohir had gifted her a staff very similar to the one he had used against Thorin. It was a beautiful staff of dark grained wood set with metal tips and either end. He had shown her how the mechanics inside worked. If Sara twisted the shaft in opposite directions eight inch blades popped out of either end. If Sara push a small hidden button near the grip the staff broke apart in two. This not only allowed her another form of fighting, but also meant she could more easily strap it to her pack. Dwalin and Nora had both grudgingly admitted it was a beautifully crafted weapon, even if it was Elvish, and it was well suited for Sara for it was strong but light in her hands. Under Nori and Elrohir's staff training Sara made steady and marked progress over the next few days.

Finally to the relief of the dwarves, and some Elves if truth be told, the night of the Midsummer Feast arrived. The dining hall was filled with elves that have come to Lord Elrond's home to celebrate and feast. Sara and the company had been moved to a smaller dining room with Lord Elrond and his family. Sara was sitting between Fili and Kili with Dwalin and across from her. She wore another of the dresses she had taken from the trunk at the foot of her bed; this one green with gold thread woven throughout. The style and fit were very similar to the blue dress save for shorter sleeves and to Sara's delight hidden pockets in the skirt. She had once again forgon the shoes as they were too large.

At the head of a table set Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin to his left, and Elladand and Elrohir with Estel between them to Elrond's right. Sara wondered who else they were expecting, for the seat to Elrond's immediate right was still empty. Sara looked to the left and saw Kili watching something intently. She followed his gaze to where an elf maiden sat playing a harp. Kili winked slightly at the girl.

"Hey Kili," she said slyly. "What are you staring at?" He looked back at her and saw that she Dwalin and Bofur had seen where he was looking and were watching him quite expectantly. The dazed smile slipped off his face to be replaced by indifference.

"Can't say I fancy elf maids myself; too thin," said Kili. Dwalin raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. Kili turned to Bofur. "They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me." Those nearby where now listening. "Though that one there's not bad," said Kili nodding towards an elf who was strumming another smaller harp nearby.

Dwalin smirked as he leaned forward and whispered in a carrying tone, "That's not an elf maid." The brunet prince looked to the elf in question and back at Dwalin dismay on his face as the others broke into raucous laughter. Kili buried his face in his arms on the table.

Sara held a lock of her hair under her nose and leaned toward Kili. "So should I grow a beard Kili? Would that make me more appealing? Do my smooth cheeks bother you?" He looked up at her and groaned shaking his head as the others continue to snicker at him.

"Please," he whined pathetically laying his head down again. "Don't grow a beard. I didn't mean it."

"He's right sister," said Fili throwing an arm around her. "You would not look good with a beard. Your face is all wrong for it."

"Ya are very pretty as ya are lass," said Dwalin. "Besides, it would be a shame to hide all your freckles," he said seriously.

The meal was delicious and the time slipped quickly by. Having Elrond at the table had a slight mediating factor on the dwarves, for they were not so rowdy is normal. There was a minimal food throwing, no rocus bar songs, and certainly no stacked dishes though Sara noted that their table manners were still poor. They had just begun with the desserts which Sara had checked with Dwalin before eating as she wished to remain sober. A hush fell over the room as all heads turned to the doorway. There stood the most beautiful lady elf Sara had ever seen. Her silver gold hair fell in long waves flowing over her white dress. She seemed to radiate light and as she passed over the threshold Elrond and Gandalf stood bowing.

"Welcome Lady Galadriel," said the elf lord reverently, his hands raised in welcome. She did not speak but began to make her way to the head of the table. The whole table stood from their chairs and bowed their heads as the Lady of Lorien passed them. Even Bofur had removed his hat. When she drew level with Dwalin her eyes flicked to the side looking at Sara with interest as she passed. As Galadriel reached the head of the table Thorin gave a small bow from the waist before she sat, the rest of the table following her. The meal resumed, though much subdued, and Sara didn't see Bofur return his hat to his head for the duration. The company were all quiet now as a conversation resumed at the head of the table. Sara wondered if perhaps the Lady Galadriel had spoken into their minds as she knew the lady was capable of, for they did not speak to each other and each looked as if in the deep pensive thought. Sara had heard nothing in her mind and though she was in awe of the lady's beauty and grandeur she was not quite as withdrawn as her companions. Even Thorin seemed unable to keep his eyes away from the white lady for long and Sara noticed that he looked much more tense than normal. The feast was finished in this fashion and Elrond stood thanking them for coming and encouraging them to continue if they so wished. He and the others at the head of the table stood and left the room together, Thorin and Balin with them. Slowly the rest of the dwarves rose and left through they still did not speak for several minutes and even then only in subdued tones.

The dwarves all seemed intent on returning to their rooms to pack and prepare for tomorrow's journey for Thorin and had said that as soon as he had inquired after the map they would leave, but Sara instead turned out into the gardens to wander and take in the beauty of elrond's grounds by twilight once more before their departure. Sometime later as the stars began to wink into existence in the dark of the summer sky, Sara found herself in a small hidden nook if the gardens that was tucked into an alcove of the towering stone cliffs that surrounded Rivendell. It reminded her a bit of the patio at the end of the hallway near their rooms, except that instead of benches there was a carved stone pedestal that stood in the middle of the small clearing. Atop this sat what seemed to be a large round shallow dish of silver. She approached the pedestal and had one bare foot on the step when she heard a clear musical voice speak.

"Do you wish to look into the mirror of Galadriel Sara Miller?" Sara's head turned looking for the source of the voice. Lady Galadriel stood behind her, her gray eyes watching Sara intently. Sara stepped down and turned to face the lady.

"You would let me look into your mirror?" asked Sara. "Why?"

"I cannot speak into your mind," she said never taking her eyes from Sara's. "Something blocks me and I would learn more about you, for few may close their minds to me. Perhaps the mirror will reveal more about you than your companions, for Gandalf was careful to reveal only your name in his thoughts, and though you are often on Thorin Oakenshield's mind he also guards details about you jealously as do his companions." These revelations surprised Sara.

"Why would you not be able to speak to my mind?' she asked.

"I know not why this should be, for this reason I asked if you would gaze into the mirror." Galadriel came to stand across the pedestal from her. Sara wondered how Galadriel's mirror was here in Rivendell, but dared not ask for fear revealing her knowledge. She contemplated the offer. Sara knew what kinds of things the mirror could show, remembering what Frodo had seen when he and Sam had looked and she was a bit afraid if truth be told what she would see. She was afraid too what may be revealed to Lady Galadriel as Gandalf's warning of secrecy came to mind once more.

"Will you be able to see everything the mirror shows me?" asked Sara carefully.

"I may see some, but hardly all. Not even the wisest may say, for the mirror and what it reveals are fickle," reply Galadriel.

"Does the mirror ever lie?" questioned Sara feeling a faint desire to look now.

"A mirror cannot lie Sara Miller. It may show things beyond our comprehension and some things that may never happen, but it never lies about the past or the present and only reveals our possibilities in the future. Sara mulled this over. She wanted to look; there were questions about her past about her family and this golden necklace around her neck that she had been searching for for months. This quest in Middle Earth had interrupted that search, and one of the things that drove her forward each day was her hope to return home and resume that search. Sara also wondered if perhaps the mirror would give her any clue as to why the Valar had seen fit to place her here, for any idea was better than none. Her thoughts then turned to home and what had happened after she had gone missing. Everyone must think her dead. How had her friends reacted and what was being done with her possessions? It was these final questions that pushed her over the brink.

"I would like to look if you will permit it," said Sara stepping up onto the pedestal watching Galadriel.

"It is well," said the lady. "What do you desire to see, for I make comand the mirror to reveal many things, though the mirror will also show things unbidden and those are often stranger and more profitable than the things which we wish to behold." Sara chose her words carefully before she spoke afraid to reveal anything. Galadriel smiled at her seeming to perceive her caution.

"Can the mirror show me anything about my past, my family?" asked Sara. "I would also like to see what has happened at home since I left. Other than that, whatever the mirror would show me if fine"

Lady Galadriel nodded and reached out and touched the surface of the water with a finger. She then bent low over the basin to breathe or speak for Sara could not tell, but instantly the surface stilled and was smooth. Galadriel motioned for Sara to look. Slowly Sara bent over the wide basin and looked down. The water reflected back at her the image of a woman heavy with child, a man beside her resting his hand on her swollen belly. Their faces and surroundings were obscured and it was like watching shadows across a screen. The image shifted to show a baby now in the woman's arms, the man cradling it's head. Though the images were unclear the feelings that accompanied them were full and fleshed. There was a great love for this child. She saw the man now fighting an unseen foe standing over the woman and child. She watched as the woman placed the baby down into what looked like a basket and hid her away. The woman came to fight next to the man who was now injured. The scene changed now and Sara watched as the man and woman searched frantically for something they could not find. Sara could all but hear the woman's sobs as she turned into the arms of the man who held her tight bowing his head over her. The mirror went black.

"Your past is not come forth easily," said the white lady watching Sara intently. "Long has it been since it is so difficult for me to cull forth an image to my mirror. Perhaps your home will prove more willing to show itself. Sara lent over the water again but the water remained black and unmoving; she looked back at the lady to see her gazing steadfastly at the basin of water, but it remained dark. Lady Galadriel let out of soft breath.

"I cannot find your home, it is hidden from me," said the lady, a frown on her beautiful face. "You grow ever more a mystery to me Sara Miller. Possibly we should allow the mirror to show you what it will." Galadriel gestured once again to the shallow bowl. Sara bent her head to look, and this time the images were clear and came without hesitation some familiar and some not. It started with a scene from Bilbo's house as the dwarves tossed dishes to and fro, then jumped to Bofur wearing her headphones, and then to Thorin pushing on Fili's chest beside the river. She saw flashes of the dwarves running from the orcs and she watched herself tackle an orc. This was still something Sara could not remember and she was surprised by the savagely of the act. What came next sent shivers down her spine, for an orc face glowered up at her from the black water; his skin white and crisscrossed with deep scars. The intensity of his gaze frightened Sara, and she almost turned away. She saw Estel sitting next to Thorin talking animatedly as the dwarf looked up to meet her eyes, a small smile on his lips. The water shifted to show Bilbo fingering something in his vest pocket, a distracted look on his face, and then Thorin was laying on the ground bleeding profusely from a deep wound near his shoulder and his eyes rolled back into his head. Sara's gut clenched. Thorin in his socks staring down at her sleep as he pulled the covers high over her. The company struggling through a violent thunderstorm and then she saw herself sitting in a hayloft staring out a window Thorin sitting beside her. She saw herself, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and one other gathered around a round stone table. The water shifted to a man with dark hair to his shoulders pulling back the shaft of an arrow, flames rising high behind him. Thorin shown limp and unresponsive in the talons of an enormous Eagle, and Kili flushed with a raging fever in the throws of what appeared to be a seizure. The face of a fair elf swam into view. He had a crown of branches and leaves, his expression was dower and then shifted to anger. She saw a single tall mountain surrounded by lands that were dead and baren. Then there were hosts of men, elves, and dwarves all facing each other preparing for battle. She saw the mounds of dead bodies and so vivid and visceral was the view that a pungent smell came unbidden to her nose almost causing her to wretch. The water shifted again and Sara's breath caught for there in the water she watched as Thorin backed her into a tree, placing his hands on either side of her head and suddenly captured her mouth in a sound kiss that seemed to go on and on as he pressed himself to her needily. Sara's stomach flip flopped as and her pulse quickened watching but the image soon changed to a scene of a town set in the middle of a lake, flames engulfing it as high above a dragon spewed flames on the inhabitants below. The water changed to show Thorin bound in chains and then the company behind the bars of a dark prison. Another scene flashed across the water; Fili and Kili fighting alongside Thorin in a fierce and terrible battle. She saw the white orc once again a triumphant look on his deformed face. The image of herself staring into a door which opened into pure darkness. She saw Thorin Fili and Kili's faces all swim in the water, staring back at her… all three dead. Sara stifled a sob but could not look away as tears came to her eyes, making it difficult to see. Sara saw an image of her right hand, the mark on it plain as day, and she watched as it began to grow and fill the basin growing brighter and brighter before all was dark again and the water reflected the stars from the sky back at her. Sara blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark once more.

"I know what it is you bear on your right hand," said Lady Galadriel reverently. "You bear the mark of the Valar. This is what you sought to keep hidden." Sara nodded not sure how much Galadriel truly knew.

"Gandalf told me to keep the mark covered, so I wear these gloves," said Sara holding up her hands. "He is afraid that someone who should not will see it."

"Mithrandir is wise and I have often though it folly that he was not made head of the council. He was correct to counsel you so and I would echo his words, for there are indeed those who would seek your destruction if they should see your hand." Lady Galadriel stepped down from the pedestal and gestured to Sara. "Come, I would have you follow me, for the others are gathering and I believe you should be a party to this council Sara Miller." With this the white lady turned and strode off and Sara followed quickly after, her mind still clamoring with the things the mirror had shown her and her heart gripped with fear for the future.


	21. Council and Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is council given and an escape made.

Sara sat in a chair at a round stone table, her head in her hands as her brain hummed with the revelations from the mirror. There was so much to think over and hardly a moment to spare as she had followed the Lady Galadriel across the Elrond's gardens and up into a small round pavilion set high and surrounded by flowing water. The lady had said nothing more, but gestured for Sara to take a seat and so she had. Galadriel moved to look out over Rivendell, her back turned to Sara. What did it all mean? Sara could well guess what why the mirror did not easily show her images of Earth, but why some and not others. She had never known her parents or who they were. Sara had been left on the doorstep of her grandmother's as a young baby. Clarice Miller was not in fact her real grandmother, but when she had opened the door to her home to find a baby in a basket she had also opened her heart and adopted the child naming her Sara. Sara had been raised by Clarice but the older women had always insisted that she call her grandmother due to her age, but in truth Sara always saw her as her mother. Her grandmother had never hid the facts of how they had come to be family, and it had always bothered Sara not knowing who her parents were. She had often wondered why she had been left, imagining up great excuses and reasons why her parents could not, or would not take care of her; but in the back of her mind she always had a niggling fear but the simple truth was that she had not been loved or wanted, that she was a burden. As Sara had grown older the mystery of her parents had not diminished in her mind, but she had tried her best to not dwell on it.

After graduating high school she had remained at home attending a local college to get her Associate's Degree in General Studies and then had moved across the state to attend college at Eastern Kentucky University. To keep in touch, Sara and her grandmother have begun to read the same books together and then Skyped to talk about them. It had become their own private book club, and they read all sorts of books though the majority tended to be fiction and fantasy. Clarice loved The Lord of the Rings and had read them to Sara when she was a child. Together they agreed that their next book would be The Hobbit. They never got to read it. Sara had gotten a call while in class, her grandmother was in the hospital. Clarice's kidneys were failing and the doctors were not hopeful she would live long. On the day she died, her grandmother had given her the necklace. She told Sara how it had been around her neck when she found her on her doorstep and she had kept it for her for when she was a bit older. Unfortunately the necklace had been lost for many years and her grandmother had only very recently found it tucked away in an old forgotten box while going through some of her things. Sara had gone home that night at her grandmother's insistence and she had never seen her grandmother alive again. Clarice had been eighty seven when she died.

It has been seven months since the funeral and Sara still found herself crying sometimes for want her grandmother. She had stopped reading books for a time and never could bring herself to pick up The Hobbit again as it brought back painful memories of those last few days. A new fire burned in her now; Sara was determined to find her family, to reunite with them or confront them as the case may be. She had been searching for months now, going through old public records, genealogies, and even graveyards but she didn't have a name to start with. Heck she didn't even know her own birthday. The necklace was of no help to her ether as it was a simple pendant with an embossed "S" but nothing more, and there was no mark to show who had made it either. This whole mess in Middle Earth had taken her away any chance to find the family she longed for. Her one consolation from the mirror was that she was now sure she had loving parents at some point, for though she could not see the faces and expressions, the feelings of love and grief that accompanied the images had been palpable and Sara found her desire to finish the quest and return to Earth to find the truth of her past redoubled.

Sara's thoughts now turned to the images in the mirror she had not recognized. Many were frightening and she was sure the white faced orc would haunt her dreams for many nights to come, but the thing that scared her the most where the dead faces of Thorin, Fili and Kili. She did not know how to interpret the thing she had seen and part of her didn't want to. She was not sure what she should do to avoid the scenes of pain and suffering, or if she even could, or if trying would only cause them to come about as in Frodo and Sam's case. Galadriel has said the the mirror only showed what was possible in the future and that not everything that was seen necessarily came to be. Sara clutched head, her confusion thick but the thought of her new found brothers and Thorin's death terrified her. The image of Thorin pressing her to a tree kissing her burned itself into her memory and she felt a heat coil low in her stomach recalling it. Somewhere in a corner of her consciousness she was aware that her feelings related to Thorin were growing and it scared her. She could not get tangled up in anything like that here in Middle Earth; she would not be here forever and she knew she would only regret it if she did, but surely that was an unlikely future event. Thorin had only recently begun to speak to her with more than distant civility, let alone show any type of interest in her. Besides, she was hardly what a dwarf would consider attractive as apparently dwarves preferred their women with beards, well maybe all but Kili and Bofur. Kili's dead eyes swam into her memory and she felt the clamoring fear return to her, warring with all the other emotions that filled her to the brim. Sara could footsteps on the stairs leading to the pavilion.

"With or without our help the dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakensheild feels he is answerable to anyone," said Gandalf's voice. "Nor for that matter am I." Sara lifted her head in time to see the wizard and Lord Elrond reach the top step.

"It is not me you must answer to," said Elrond nodding in greeting to Lady Galadriel.

"Ah," said Gandalf spotting the white lady. "Lady Galadriel, age may have changed me, but not so the lady of Lorien. Tell me, why have you called this council together?" It was at this moment that Gandalf spotted Sara and his eyebrows rose slightly in question at seeing her. She shrugged and gave a small nod in the direction of the fair elf lady.

"She didn't," came another voice on the steps. "I did." Gandalf closed his eyes a resigned look on his old face. Sara watched as another man reached the top step, clad all in white and carrying a long white staff. He looked to be just as old as Gandalf which was … well who knew how old Gandalf was. Ageless probably. Gandalf turned and gave a slight nod to the new cover.

"Saruman," greeted Elrond. Saruman! Warning bells sounded in her mind. Saruman the white wizard, the same wizard who would in future betray and capture Gandalf attempting to turn him to the will of Sauron. The wizard who would breed the Uruk-hai and lay waste to the edge of Fangorn Forest calling the wrath of the ents down upon himself. The wizard who would try to stop the fellowship at every opportunity. Sara sat up, now rigid in her chair as the white wizard spied her, a frown on his face. She would have to tread carefully here. It was not known when Saruman would be turned, perhaps he already had. Even if he hadn't, he would someday and every bit of information he knew about the future he would surely pass on to Sauron. She would have to be very careful indeed.

"Who is this? What is this young woman doing here at our council?" asked Saruman scrutinizing her.

"I wish her to be here, a party in our council," said Galadreil simply. The white wizard looked to the lady and relented.

"I do not pretend to understand your reasoning, my lady, but if you wish it." Gandaf stepped forward and placed a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"This is Sara Miller," he said. "She is one of Thorin Oakenshield's companions." Saruman sat down across from Sara and Gandalf to her right.

"You have been busy of late, my friend," said Saruman turning his gaze to the other wizard. "Tell me Gandalf, did you really think that these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed."

"Unnoticed," asked Gandalf.

"Indeed," said Lord Elrond who was now pacing slowly. "You had said nothing to me of the dwarves true purpose and design until this evening."

"No. No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right," defended Gandalf. "I was going to tell you," he said turning to Lord Elrond. "I was waiting for this very chance, and really I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" asked Elrond seriously, pausing his step. "That dragon has slept for over sixty years. What will happen if you if your plan should fail; if you should wake that beast?"

"What if we should succeed?" countered Gandalf. "If the dwarves take back the mountain our defenses in the East will be strengthened."

"The dragon has long been on your mind," said Lady Galadriel looking to Gandalf from where she stood.

"It is true my lady," confessed the gray wizard nodding. "Smaug owes allegiance to no one, but should he side with the Enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy?" cut in Saruman a bit impatiently. "Gandalf the Enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never again regain his full strength."

"Sauron doesn't need his full strength to cause all sorts of trouble in Middle Earth," muttered Sara quietly. The white wizard eyed her in irritation.

"What would you know of this? We speak of an ancient evil far older than you." Sara ducked her head under his scrutiny. Gandalf was watching her intently before he spoke again.

"Does it not worry you that the last of the dwarf rings should simply vanish, along with its barer," asked Gandalf. "We know what happened to all save one, but the fate of the last dwarf ring remains unknown. The ring that was worn by Thrain."

Saruman shook his head. "Without the ring of power the seven are of no value to the enemy," he said. "To control the other rings he needs the One Ring, and that was lost long long ago."

"But lost things can be found," said Sara.

"Must you interrupt so?" asked Saruman scowling at her. "Keep quiet if you must remain. What wisdom could you have that this council does not." It was quiet as Sara sat back in her chair arms folded.

"Let her speak as she will, she may know more than you think," said Galadriel softly.

"Gandalf, for over four hundred years we have lived in peace; a hard won watchful piece," said Elrond, striving to move the conversation on an away from Sara.

"Are we? Are we at peace?" asked Gandalf disbelievingly. "Trolls have come down from the mountains and are raiding villages and farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

"Hardly a prelude to war," said Elrond skeptically.

"Always you must meddle so," chided Saruman. "Looking for trouble where none exists."

"Getting captured and almost eaten by trolls and hunted by Orcs is plenty trouble in my mind. I don't think that those dead farmers and villages would call it Peace, do you?" asked Sara. She did not like the way that Saruman strove to undo all of Gandalf's concerns which to her were valid.

"There's something at work beyond the evil of Smaug; something far more powerful," said Gandalf lacing his fingers together and surveying the others before continuing. "We can remain blind to it but it will not be ignoring us, that I promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsman who live there now call it Mirkwood and they say…" but Gandalf stalled not quite sure if he should continue.

"Well?" asked Saruman in what sounded to Sara to be a goading tone. "Don't stop now tell us what the woodsman say."

"They speak of a necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead," finished the grey wizard.

"That's absurd," scuffed Sauruman. "No such power exists in Middle Earth. This necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic."

"Who is to say that that power does not exist," asked Sara. "Do you know the full extent of Sauron's power yourself. Can you say for sure he does not possess that strength, now or ever?"

Gandalf reached out and patted her hand. "I also suspected that at first," he said. "But Radigast has seen…"

"Radigast!" expostulate the white wizard. "Do not speak to me of Radigast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow." Gandalf and Lady Galadriel shared a look and the gray wizard drew forth from his robes the same wrapped blade which Radigast had given him. Gandalf placed it on the table and it was as if the air grew chill.

"What is that?" questioned Elrond seriously as he came closer to the table reaching for it.

"A relic,' said Galadriel sharply. "Of Mordor!" Elrond pulled his hand away slightly but then reached forward and uncovered the dark blade. Saruman frowned at the object on the table.

"A morgul blade," breathed Elrond in dark reverence.

"Made for the Witch King of Angmar," said Galadreil stepping closer. "And buried with him," she added hesitantly. Sara recalled the witch-king as his death had been one of her favorite parts in the stories. What was his blade doing here; the same type of blade that would someday stab Frodo.

"This is not possible," said Elrond clearly upset. "A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened."

"Then how did this get here?" asked Sara fearfully pointing at the dagger. The ring wraiths were terrifying creatures.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" asked Saruman.

"I have none," replied Gandalf.

"Because there is none," said the white wizard, his voice inpatient. "Let us examine what we know. A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen, a dagger from a bygone age has been found, and a human sorcerer who calls himself 'The Necromancer' has taken up residence in an old fortress. It is not so very much after all."

"But you don't know that the necromancer is human," pointed out Sara. "And that still does not explain how a dagger got out of a tomb that no one is supposed to be able to open."

"These things can be answered later," replied Saruman, waving off her concerns. "The question of this dwarvish company however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest."

"You cannot stop Thorin from taking back Erebor," said Sara quickly. "We must be allowed to continue on our journey."

"She is right," interjected Gandalf. "We cannot stand in their way, there could be catastrophic consequences." He looked to each of his companions in turn before continuing. "It could alter our future beyond all hope of repair." Saruman raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What could be more catastrophic then waking a dragon?" questioned Elrond.

"How could you possibly know of the future when we do not even understand the present?" added the white wizard.

"Perhaps it is time to reveal some of your secrets Sara Miller," said Lady Galadreil softly. Gandalf nodded taking Sara's right hand in his and carefully removed her glove and laid her hand on the table for the others to see. Lord Elrond leaned over to see but then took her hand in his, wonder clear on his face. Sara looked to Saruman to see his reaction but the white wizard said rigidly in his chair, face placid, giving away nothing.

"But this is…" said Elrond quietly.

"The symbol of the Valar," finished Galadriel.

"But how did you come to bear this mark?" asked the elf lord looking to Sara in amazement.

"It is a birthmark," she replied as he released her hand.

"It is just a simple mark," said Saruman from his chair, his eyes glinting. "It is a mark and nothing more. Certainly nothing to sway my opinion of your quest."

"It is much more than a mark," defended Gandalf. "Ms. Sara is from another world entirely and was sent here by the Valar."

"What proof do you have that she is what she claims to be?" asked the white wizard dubiously. "Did you see her appear here in Middle Earth yourself Gandalf, or did you simply take her word?" Sara reached into the folds of her skirt scowing. She withdrew her phone, pulled up a song and placed the phone on the table glaring at Saruman.

"Don't you believe in magic?" Sara asked the white wizard. He snorted in reply and she reached out to tap play.

"Do you believe in magic?" sang out her phone. Elrond's eyebrows climbed so high they almost disappeared into his hair. "In a young girl's heart, how the magic can free her whenever it starts and it's magic, if the music can move ya." Sara look to Gandalf who was beaming at her. Galadriel too, had a small smile on her fair lips as she listened. "And don't just hold tight that it never can lose ya, your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find if it's really real or just a state of mind." Sara leaned forward and stopped the music.

"You tell me, Saruman the White," she said looking him in the eyes. "When have you ever seen or heard anything like that at all in all of Middle Earth?" He pursed his lips. "I don't like being called a liar," she said simply. The white wizard did not answer her as Elrond picked up her phone.

"What type of magic is this?" he asked turning it over in his hands.

"It's not magic," answered Sara turning to the elf lord. "It is technology and my world is full of things like this. Almost every one where I'm from has one, even the children." He handed her back the phone.

"How exactly did you come to be here in Middle Earth and on this quest with Thorin Oakenshield?" asked The Lady Galadriel. Gandalf began to speak to recounting her story for the others with the occasional interruption for a question from Elrond or clarification from Sara. While the gray wizard spoke Sara watched Saruman carefully for any expression but he remained impassive. As Gandalf finished speaking the white wizard leaned forward addressing her.

"Gandalf has said that if we do not let the quest continue then our future will be in jeopardy, but how could he know such a thing?" he asked her his eyes flashing in the shadows of his face. Sara looked to Gandalf who blew out a breath and nodded hesitantly. Elrrond was regarding her with a strange reverence and Galadreil studied her expectantly. Saruman however, looked at her as if challenging her, daring her to reveal something. What could she say that would not endanger the future and yet still convince them she knew. She was not sure if there was anything she could say but she had to try.

"In my world there are five books that chronicle your world and some of its events," she began. "The Silmarillion tells of your past, a book called The Hobbit tells of current events, and three others called The Lord of the Rings tell of your future. I have read those three books." It was silent for a moment.

"Go on," encouraged Saruman. "Tell us of the future then."

"I can't," she said looking to Gandalf. "Or I should say I won't," she amended. "The events that will take place are of extreme importance to the fight between good and evil and I would not want to alter them in any way; who knows if a small change would tip the scales. I will tell you this though, should you stop Throin and his company the whole of Middle Earth may fall. We must be allowed to continue to Erebor. Perhaps this is why the Valar sent me to persuade you to let them go on."

"Why must the company be allowed to continue?" asked Elrond frowning. "What is so important?"

Sara shook her head. "I can not tell you. It is too dangerous at present," she said, gazing fixedly at the white wizard. "It would not do for any information to reach Sauron so I intend to tell no one of the events of the future unless I deem it necessary to bring about that same future. If the Valar had wanted you to know all they would have sent the books to you and not me."

"You are wise to keep your own counsel Sara Miller," said Galadriel.

"Thank you," she replied. "I will say this though, I may not know everything but I believe it would be best not to dismiss Gandalf's concerns. It does not sound like nothing to me."

"You believe?" commented Saruman. "Do you not know?" He looked interested now as he leaned toward her.

"No," she replied. "The events I know of are still some sixty years in the future. I never read The Hobbit or The Silmarillion, but I have read enough to know that Thorin must be allowed to continue." The council was quiet for a long time and Sara sat back in her chair slipping her gloves back on and tucking her phone back into the pocket of her dress. It was well past midnight and she could not stifle her yawn. Saruman's eyes flicked back to her.

"Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow," said the white wizard getting to his feet and leaning on his staff. "There is still much to discuss ere Thorin Oakenshield and his company leave and I for one wish to think over tonight's discussion." He turned to Sara. "For now the dwarves should remain here. Perhaps we can find a way to aid their quest." Maybe it was just her knowledge of who he would become in the future but she felt his expression did not reflect his words. He nodded to her before taking his leave and climbing down the steps and out of sight, Elrond following behind him. Sara and Gandalf rose to leave but just as they reached the steps Galadriel called after the wizard.

"Mithrandir, a word?" she asked. He looked down at Sara.

"Can you find your way back Ms. Sara?" he questioned.

"I think so," she replied not really sure.

He must have sensed this. "Your room is over there." He pointed across the dark and garden to a few lit windows. "If you are unsure wait for me at the bottom of the stairs and I will see you back." She nodded and began to descend down the long winding stair. The night was chill as she reached the bottom and she regretted forgoing her coat to go to dinner. She could see the windows Gandalf had pointed out and not wanting to stand around in the dark night she began her way back tentatively. She had made it through the gardens and could see Elrond's house once again when a tall figure stepped out of the shadows to her right. The white wizard peered down at her his look unreadable

"Ms. Miller," he greeted cooley. She nodded. "Are you lost?"

Sara was not sure but she was not about to tell him if she were. "No, I can manage on my own," she replied making to move past him but he stepped in front of her blocking her path. "Did you need something?" she asked.

"I do not fully believe you Ms. Miller," he said caressing his staff. "I am not convinced you truly know the future. I believe it a scheme hatched to deceive the dwarves into allowing you to accompany them and thus claim a portion of their gold."

She glared up at him and folded her arms. "The dwarves are not aware I have knowledge of the future," she said simply. "They didn't need to. It was enough for them that the Valar sent me to aid them in retaking Erebor."

"Perhaps, or maybe they simply wished the companionship and … services of a female."

"Yes," she said sarcastically. "That's definitely it. After all Gandalf only had to threaten to abandon them if they didn't bring me along. Now if you will excuse me." She tried to get around him but again he blocked her path. "Is there something you wanted other than to insult me over and over?"

"Convince me you speak the truth," he ordered. "Tell me what you know of the future and I will see to it that your company leaves Rivendell, refuse and your quest ends here."

"I don't have to convince you of anything," she said trying to step around him but his hand shot out gripping her upper arm with surprising strength. She glared up at him. "If I'm being honest," she said scathingly, "I don't trust you. Lady Galadriel was right to suggest Gandalf should be the head of the council and not you." She must have hit a nerve for his face twisted in anger.

"You speak of things you cannot possibly comprehend," he hissed, his hand clenching painfully on her arm. "What could you possibly understand? You are a mere mortal doomed to die. Tell me of the future!" he commanded. She gasped in pain as his long fingernails began to cut into the soft flesh of her arm. There was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching rapidly.

"I won't tell you," she spat angrily trying to wrench her arm free but his nails cut even deeper. "Let go of me!"

"Ms. Sara!" thundered a deep and familiar voice from behind the wizard. Thorin stood on the path just outside the villa, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he took in the scene before him. Saruman released her reluctantly and straightened a placid look sliding onto his old face.

"Until we meet again Ms. Miller," said the wizard cooly his eyes flashing.

"Come Ms. Sara," called Thorin glowering at the white wizard. "It is late, I will show you back to your room." Sara stepped around the wizard who watched her go a wary look on his face. She came to stand by Thorin who jerked his head for her to continue past him. She did not look back but soon enough he caught up to her and began to lead the way. They walked in silence for a while before he stopped and drew her by the elbow into a small alcove. He looked up and down the hall and seeing no one turned to her. "Are you quite well Ms. Sara?" he asked.

"I'll be okay," she said rubbing at the pain in her arm. Her hand came away wet and she looked down at her palm slick with her blood.

"Did he do this?" Thorin asked as he took her arm into his hands gently. Small rivulets of blood trickled from where the wizards nails had dug into her soft flesh. She nodded quietly. Frowning deeply, he drew a cloth from his pocket and tied it snugly over the small cuts.

"I do not like or trust that wizard," rumbled Thorin. "He is a swine." He rubbed a large thumb mindlessly over her makeshift bandage.

"I can definitely agree with you on that," she said. He looked down the hallway again still holding her arm gently. "I'm just relieved you were up again. Thank you for helping me get away."

"I was not merely awake," he said looking down into her face now. "I was looking for you." She looked back up at him.

"How did you know where to find me?" He pulled his hand away and folded his arms over his chest.

"I've had Nori keeping a watch on you this evening," said Thorin. "He saw you follow Lady Galadriel to that pavilion and informed me when you left." He turned and drew his furred cloak from behind a set of heavy floor-length curtains behind them.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked watching him shrug into his cloak.

"We are leaving," he said simply. "Tonight."

"That's a good idea," she replied. "That council did not go as well as I think Gandalf hoped."

"The elves?" he questioned.

"No, I think they are convinced. It's Saruman."

He nodded his face darkening before her looked at her again. "If you do not wish to depart in a dress I suggest you change and quickly before someone catches us."

"Change?" she spluttered. "But where and into what?"

"Behind the curtain and into your own clothes I would presume," he replied, pointing at the tall curtain behind her. "Your pack and cloak are there." She drew the curtain aside and found her pack and coat just as he had said. She looked back at him a bit uncertainty. He seemed to read her mind. "You need not fear me," he said smirking. "I will be watching the hallway. Quickly now." He turned his back to her and she slipped behind the curtain and prayed no one was outside the window looking in as she drew the dress over her head after retraving her phone. Luckily the window was set into a curve giving her a small space to move in. She quickly found her dark blue jeans and her plain black T-shirt and put them on, and she was glad for the window seat as she didn't have to balance to put on her shoes and socks. She emerged, shrugging into her coat and tapped Thorin on the arm.

He glanced back at her "Much better," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Just let me grab my bag." She was startled when Thorin suddenly grabbed her and dragged her behind the curtain, perhaps a bit too quickly for as he backed into the small space the window seat caught him in the back of the knees and he found himself sitting. She opened her mouth to speak but he saw this and quickly drew her down onto his lap clamping a hand over her mouth. He held her tightly and Sara sat very still staring up at him listening but she could hear nothing. Gradually the sound of footsteps reached her. They were quick and light and Thorin became rigid holding his breath as another set of footsteps approached. These sounded to Sara to be coming from the opposite direction. The first pair of footsteps quickened and neared them rapidly and Thorin drew her back further against him and away from the curtain for the sound seems right on top of them. Suddenly the curtain was pulled aside and a small face peered up at them, shocked eyes wide. Estel, it was little Estel out wandering the halls again. Sara noticed a hunk of bread in his hands and she couldn't help but smile. He looked over his shoulder in panic and faster it seemed then she could blink Thorin had shifted her over and pulled the boy to him now covering his mouth as well, the bread falling from the boys hand to the floor. Estel looked up at him shocked and confused but Thorin gave him a small reassuringly smile and the boy seemed to relax into the dwarf. They could hear the footsteps approaching closer and all three were tense as they passed by their alcove quickly. When all was quiet again Thorin released them and Sara got to her feet quickly.

"You should be in bed young one," whispered Thorin softly.

"I know," said Estel hanging his head a bit and making no effort to move from the dwarfs lap. He looked up at them puzzled. "What are you two doing hiding back here?" Thorin and Sara glanced to each other but Estel spotted Sara's pack on the floor. Slowly he and then Thorin stood. "You're leaving aren't you?" said the boy gloomily.

"Yes we are," said Sara nodding. Estel hung his head.

"Do you have to go?" he asked feebly.

"We must go," said Thorin.

"I will miss you," confessed Estel quietly. Sara pulled him into her arms, hugging him and placed in a small kiss atop his head before holding him at arm's length. "We will miss you too," she said ruffling his hair. Thorin pulled fourth one of the small braids from behind his ear and slipped the bead off the end and folded the boys fingers around the silver bobble. Taking Estel by the shoulders he looked him in the eye.

"Stay safe young Estel and perhaps someday we will meet again." Thorin was surprised when the boy launched himself into his arms and squeezed him tightly. The dwarfs hand fell to the boy's head but then he froze listening. Once again drawing both Sara and the boy close to him he gestured for silence, and the three of them hid listening intently as familiar voices approached.

"I tell your brother he is out of bed again," came Elrohir's voice.

"Indeed, but he is not in the kitchen," said Elladan. "Though they do they show signs of having been raided, but there is far too much food missing for Estel to have carried it off on his own." Sara looked to Thorin with suspicion and he rolled his eyes and nodded admittingly. The two elves were very close now.

"Something is afoot, and I for one won't rest until I find out what it is," swore Elrohir. Thorin tensed as the footsteps stopped outside their alcove.

"Where would you suggest we begin brother?" asked Elladan. Sara's stomach give a most unfortunate gurgle.

"Did you hear that?" asked Elrohir and Sara could hear them step closer.

"Yes, someone is behind that curtain. Come let us find out who." Before the elves could pull back the curtain Estel looked to Sara and Thorin one last time a smile on his face and slipped around the edge of the curtain and into view.

"It's only me brothers," said the boy.

"Estel," chided Elladan. "You should be in bed."

"I was hungry," replied Estel meekly.

"You are always hungry," said Elrohir affectionately. "Come let us get you back before your mother finds out."

"Wait brother," said Elladan's voice. "You have forgotten your bread." The two behind the curtain looked to the ground to see the bread half out of the curtain near Sara's foot. Slowly, quietly Thorin drew her closser, pressing her tightly to him as she stood on his feet trying to keep herself away from the curtain. A hand fished for the bread and they held their breath.

"Here you are," said Elladan. "Now, quickly to bed with you." Thorin and Sara listened as the three disappeared. He still held her to him and was looking down at her now, an odd expression passing over his face. She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. The scene of them kissing in the mirror came to her mind and she looked away her cheeks beginning to heat and her breath to catch. His arms tightened almost imperceptibly around her waist and when she looked up again he was still gazing at her fixedly.

"Mr. Thorin?" she asked him.

"Just Thorin," he said breathily not taking his eyes off her.

"Thorin, shouldn't we go?" The tension in the air seemed to pop like a soap bubble and he let her go hastily. She took a step back looking at the floor. He cleared his throat and went to check the hallway once again. She grabbed her pack from the window seat and slug it on her back. The curtain parted and Thorin nodded to her.

"Quickly, let us find the others," and with this he turned leading the way and once again. Quietly she followed him through Elrond's dark halls and out into the night air.


	22. Into the Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they leave Rivendell behind and Sara is surprised.

Their departure from Rivendell was swift and silent. Thorin led Sara through Lord Elrond's home, across the gardens, and into the woods. They were only a few steps inside the forest when Sara stopped; the trees overhead were blocking the moon's light and she could no longer see the ground.

"Thorin," she called. She heard him stop ahead of her.

"Ms. Sara," came his reply.

" Hold on for a second. I can't see; the trees are blocking the moon's light." She pulled off her pack and began to unzip it.

"What are you doing?" he asked from the dark.

"I'm getting my headlamp. I think it's right… Ah!" She held up the light and closed her pack and restored it to her back. She settled the headlamp on to her head and pushed the power button. Nothing happened. She pushed it again. Nothing. She cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" asked Thorin.

"The batteries are dead and those were the last ones I had." It was silent for a moment and then he returned to her.

"Your light is inoperable?" he asked. She nodded. A large hand encircled hers and begin to guide her along. It was slow going and after the third time that her foot caught on the undergrowth Thorin stopped them. "Get on my back," he said letting go of her hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"You cannot see and guiding you over and around everything is too slow and cumbersome," he replied. "Time is of the essence. Get on my back."

"Okay," she said. He took her hands and guided her up onto his back wrapping his arms under her legs behind her knees, staggering a bit as he took on her weight. Sara leaned forward to trying to balance but apparently it was not enough.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and lean farther forward," he said. She hesitated to move. "You and your pack will overbalance me if you do not." She leaned forward cautiously and did as he said gripping his coat and breathing in his scent as her face was pressed into his hair.

"Is this okay?" she asked. He nodded and began to walk quickly and surely though the wood. They moved swiftly now and in about ten minutes they came to a small clearing. The others are all gathered and Sara could see them now as the moon shone down on them. Thorin let her slide from his back and went to talk to Balin, Dwalin and Nori.

"We thought you would never get here," said Fili coming over to greet her.

"Yeah where have you been?" asked Kili scowling at her.

"I got taken to a council with Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, and Saruman," she said, letting her pack drop to the ground and stuffing the dead headlamp inside.

"Who is Saruman?" asked Kili.

"Saruman is the white wizard. Unfortunately he's the head of the White Council." She let out a curse straightening. "Please, please, please tell me you have my tent," she said looking at the two of them.

"I told you her pack was too light," chided Fili smacking his brother.

"Uncle told me to hurry," defended Kili scowling at his brother and rubbing the back of his head. "I grabbed everything I could find."

Sara sighed in frustration rubbing her hand through her hair. "Well you didn't look under the bed then," she said simply. "I should have packed sooner."

"I'm sorry Sara," said Kili his face falling and she felt a twinge of guilt.

"It's okay Kili," she said. "It's just it's been a long day and I have a lot to think about and try to come to terms with. It's was a very intense night and I'm afraid you got the backlash." He was still looking at the ground. She reached out and hugged him. "I'm sorry Kili," she said squeezing him again. "Really it's okay. I probably would not have been able to use it anyway. I'm not mad, just tired. Thank you for packing my things for me."

He looked up at her now. "Are you sure you are not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," she assured. "Though it will make things very interesting for me. I guess I will just have to get used to less privacy."

"We will help you as much as we can," vowed Fili.

"Thank you," she said smiling faintly at them now.

"I did grab you an extra blanket," said Kili brightly.

"Oh?" she said. "And where did you get it from?"

Kili grinned mischievously. "I borrowed one from Lord Elrond."

"You mean you stole it," she corrected. He shrugged.

As it turned out the blanket was not all that Kili had 'borrowed'. He had also taken some extra socks, undergarments and a pair of winter gloves from the chest in her room, and a towel and cloth from her bathroom. He was rather proud as he showed her the soap he had stuffed in her bag as well. If truth be told Sara was rather glad for the additions to her pack but promised herself to try and make it right with Lord Elrond if ever she got the chance. Several of the others too it seemed were guilty of petty larceny and Sara just sighed shaking her head when she had seen the two ponies heavy laden with food.

"Elrond intended to send ponies and food with us," said Thorin when he spotted her disapproval. "He just had not intended to send them with us so soon." Sara laughed weakly. At least the mystery of the raided pantries was a closed case, and she felt that come morning Elrohir would put two and two together. Soon they were making their way along a narrow footpath by moonlight leading deeper into the valley and away from Elrond's home. For the most part, Sara and Bilbo could see once they were on the path and the dwarves were patient as they helped them along where needed. Luckily, by the time they reached the steep and winding trail along the cliff side the sun had begun to come up and full visibility returned. The path led up and out of Imladris and just before they made their final ascent Sara spotted Bilbo standing it on a small overlook a mournful expression on his face as he gazed back down at Rivendell.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," she said coming to stand beside him and share the view. He was silent for a moment.

"I'm really going to miss Rivendell," he said quietly. "Almost as much as Bag End."

"Well maybe you'll get to come back someday," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He offered to let me stay," sighed Bilbo.

"Who?"

"Lord Elrond," he replied. "He said I was welcome to stay if I wanted to, and I have to admit that at times I'm very sorely tempted to accept his generous offer." Sara held their breath as they stood watching, waiting for his next words. "But I have signed a contract and given my word, and a Baggins is nothing if not true to his word," he said after a time. Sara let out a relieved but silent breath. She knew that Bilbo did not always enjoy their adventure and often wished to return home, and she could not say she blamed him, she too would have gone home if given the opportunity, but Bilbo has stuck it out so far. She was glad she didn't have to convince him to continue for he could not be allowed to remain here, he still did not possess the ring, at least she didn't think he did. She looked down at him studying her friend quietly.

"You are a very respectable hobbit," she said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you think so," he said frowning. "I fear my reputation in the Shire will never be quite the same."

"Perhaps," said Sara comfortingly. "But just think of all that you have done that no other hobbit has. You will have a lot of stories to tell when you get back."

"If I get back," he said lowly.

"Ms. Sara, Master Baggins," called Thorin from the path. The others had moved on around the corner and out of sight. "I suggest you keep up and stay close. Be on your guard for we are about to step over into the wild." He was watching them expectantly and Sara wondered if he sensed Bilbo's hesitation.

"Come on Bilbo," she called turning back the path. Shaking himself from his thoughts the hobbit followed after.

They travel long into the day and the further the dwarves got from Imladris the cheerier they became. They had come out of the Hidden Valley and were now making their way across the last stretch of land before they entered the Misty Mountains. Balin who was walking in the back near Bilbo and Sara had told him it would take about two days to get to the mountains and then seven to ten days to cross them, depending on the weather and condition of the path. Sara resigned herself to a lot of walking. Fili and Kili noticed as her began to flag and they had tried their best to cheer her up, but she was often caught up in her own thoughts and fears. When they had pressed her for a reason for her low mood she shook her head and smiled unconvincingly telling them she was just tired. They made camp that first day in the afternoon under a cluster of trees. Sara was exhausted as were the others from their night without sleep, but Thorin had insisted they put some fair distance between them and Rivendell and though tired she knew this was wise. Dinner was simple and early and soon they were all spread out to rest. Thorin had instructed that the watch be broken up into hour segments and all save Sara and Bilbo would take a turn, thus allowing everyone to get some much needed sleep. When Nori had question if there was to be a double watch Thorin had shook his head. He told them that Lord Elrond had been keeping watch over the surrounding lands and had seen nothing since their arrival. The elf lord and his guard had slain almost all the orc party with only one escaping back across the Bruinen River and Thorin felt relatively well assured that they would not be tracked further.

Later, Sara sat on her sleeping bag the contents of her pact strewn about as she repacked and organized what she had left. Dwalin had returned her staff to her and she had strapped it to her pack. She decided to give what remained of her meager first aid kit to Oin; this included the anti-itch cream, a small bottle of Balladry, the pack of quick clot, and the suture kit. She also gave him the empty vitamin bottle to carry herbs in for she had finished them in Rivendell. Sara had been unsure what to do with the now useless head lamp but when Gloin had expressed an interest in it, she gave it to him. She had later seen him dismantling it with tiny tools scratching his head in content curiosity. Before they retired that night the company had been keen to know what has been learned about the map if anything and Thorin and Balin had told them how Lord Elrond had found moon letters and on the map and explained what they were.

"But what did they say?" asked Kili impatiently as he flicked pebbles at Ori who was trying valiantly to ignore him as he wrote in his journal.

Balin who was standing by the fire recited from memory. "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"What is Durin's Day?" asked Sara picking at her gloves.

"It is our people's New Year," said Thorin pulling his pipe from his mouth. "It is marked by the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter sharing the sky together."

"Is there an exact date?" asked Bilbo from beside Bofur as pipe smoke curled around their heads.

"I would have to do some calculations to be sure," said Balin. "But as far as I can recall it usually falls mid to late October."

"And what's today's date?" queried Sara for she had quite lost track.

"July 22nd," said Bilbo without hesitation.

"About three months," mumbled Fili from beside Sara. He frowned fingering one of the beads on his mustache. "Is that going to be enough time reach Erebor?" he asked looking to Thorin.

"It should be," said replied the dwarf king from his seat across from them. "If we are careful and not waylaid."

"How far is it to the mountain?" asked Sara.

"Just over five hundred and fifty miles lass," said Dwalin from her other side.

Sara whistled. "That's a long way."

"We have already come almost four hundred miles together lass," said Balin.

"Have we really?" she asked surprised. Dwalin nodded. "Still," she said. "We had ponies then."

"You needn't worry Ms. Sara," said Thorin looking at her. "We will only travel eight to ten miles a day."

"I suppose that's not so bad then." She sighed and leaned forward to rest her chin in her hands. "But it's still a lot of walking." Dwalin chucked. It was quiet for a moment and the air was filled with the smoke from several of the dwarves pipes.

"What about you little sister," asked Kili finally breaking the silence. Thorin grimaced. "What happened to you last night?" The others too seemed interested for they all looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"We know you got called into the council," said Nori. "But what did they talk about?"

"Mostly they discussed what Radagast saw in Dol Guldur," she said picking up a stick and doodling in the dirt. "Though I don't think they took it very seriously; at least not Saruman." She hesitated before continuing. "Also they were trying to decide whether or not to let us leave Rivendell."

Dwalin cursed and some of the others murmured their agreement. "I knew we cannot trust them," said the warrior. Sara turned to look up at him scowling.

"Well I admit Lord Elrond was not too wild about our quest. He seemed really worried that we would wake up Smaug. He was concerned that the dragon would then in turn wreak havoc on the surrounding areas and people. It's a valid concern," she said looking at Thorin.

"We won't wake the dragon," said Thorin. "That is why Gandalf sent Master Baggins. He will get the Arkenstone and then we will call the others clans for aid against Smaug." Bilbo looked a bit queasy at the mention of his future task.

"I hope you're right," said Sara. The dwarves were quiet for a while. "Anyway," she continued. "After Gandalf showed the council my hand and told them who sent me Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel agreed that we should be allowed to leave."

"What about Saruman?" asked Kili coming to sit in the dirt near her.

"Saruman was still against it," she said. "He pretty much called me a liar and said I made up the whole thing so you would take me along." Dwalin snorted. Bifur said something in dwarvish brushing wood shavings from his current project.

"What did you do?" asked Kili as he watched her scratch aimlessly in the dirt.

"I showed him my phone," she said grinning.

"Bet that would have been interesting to watch," said Bofur blowing out a smoke ring.

"Did he believe you then?" asked Ori looking up from his notes. Sara thought about that for a moment. Saurman's demands that she tell him the future seemed born out of desperation not unbelief despite his claim to think she was a fraud.

"I think so," she said cautiously. "But it didn't convince him to allow us to continue."

"I thought wizards were supposed to be wise," said Ori confused. "If he believed you were sent by the Valar, why would he be against the quest?"

"I'm not sure," she said rubbing out the dirt doodle which had turned into a very intricate letter 'T'. Kili took the stick form her and began a doodle of his own. "Whatever the reason, it's a good thing we got out of there when we did. I don't think Gandalf was expecting Saruman to show up." They were all quiet thinking and Sara watched Kili draw in the dirt. There was a letter 'S' and a 'T' intricately woven together. He looked up at her grinning and she raised an eyebrow. Kili smirked and bent again to his drawing and he had completed half of a large heart around the letters when Sara's booted foot slid purposefully through the dirt and obscured his work.

"Hey!" he complained loudly, pushing away her foot but the damage was done.

"What is it?" asked Thorin looking up at the two of them. Kili tossed the stick into the tall grass behind them.

"Nothing!" said Sara quickly. "Kili's just being an idiot." Thorin raised and eyebrow at them and examined them for a moment before Bilbo yawned audibly.

The dwarf king stood and emptied his pipe. "All of you take your rest while you may," he said to the group. "I will take first watch and Dwalin the next." They all moved off to their bedrolls. Bilbo had bedded down for the night near Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur and Sara went to her sleeping bag near Fili and Kili. She removed her boots and slid inside, the boys coming to layout next to her. The sun had not yet gone down in the summer sky but Sara felt herself drifting despite this. Kili spoke into the relative silence beside her.

"I really am sorry I forgot your tent," he said rolling onto his side and propping his head in his hand. She pulled her arm from over eyes and turned to look at him.

"It's okay Kili. I know you didn't mean to. Who knows maybe Estel will find it. I hope he does. I think he would have fun playing with it." That thought brought a smile to her lips. "Besides," she said poking him in the ribs and then throwing her arm back over her eyes. "As my big brothers I guess you and Fili will just have to make sure I stay warm enough at night. Thanks for the extra blanket by the way." It was silent for a moment until Fili snored from Sara's other side, apparently already asleep. She heard Kili shift closer and jumped as he whispered to her.

"Are you sure you would not rather have uncle Thorin keep you warm at night?" Sara give a loud and exaggerated snore ignoring him while trying to suppress the butterflies that, thanks to him, were now in her stomach. "I know you fancy him," whisper Kili conspiratorially. She gave another snore this one louder. Kili shifted closer still, almost leaning over her. "I see they way you watch him," said Kili. "Especially when he was with Estel." She rolled over turning her back to him, and pulled her hood up to hide her face burning. "Who knows," he said prodding her in the back with a finger. "Maybe I will have to call you aunt some day instead of little sister." Sara reached above her head and yanked a tuft of grass from the dirt and threw in Kili's direction, not looking and got some of it back in her face or her trouble. "Hey!" complained Kili indignantly, brushing bits of debris from his hair and blanket.

"Go to sleep Kili," she ordered, rolling over onto her stomach. He laid down grumbling and soon enough she heard his soft snores mingled with Fili's louder ones. Sara lay there many minutes trying to will herself to sleep, but Kili's comments had started her mind churning once again and she could not shake the feelings of dread she held for Thorin, Fili, and Kili's fates. From his place on watch Thorin watched Sara's tossing and turning and it was only shortly before he woke Dwalin that she finally stilled and slept.

The next morning Sara woke to find a heart drawn around the letters T & S scratched in the dirt next to her head and frowning she rubbed it out. She rose and packed her bag but after breakfast when she lifted her pack to her shoulder there was another such heart beneath it, this one made of white pebbles. Stooping she gathered the offending objects and flung them at Kili who ducked grinning. This became quite the game for Kili the next few days, leaving small hearts in inconspicuous places for her to find. There was one beside her head every morning when she woke and even one drawn in charcoal on her hand the fourth morning. She had tried to get back at Kili, sneaking up on him and trying to draw on his face with charcoal but he had enlisted Fili's help and Sara had wound up with a spectacular black beard and mustache for her trouble, though the boys faces were also far from clean.

The days past fairly pleasantly for the group walking from morning till mid-afternoon and then finding a place to camp. Dwalin and Nori continued to instruct her in the evenings and she made steady improvement day by day as did Bilbo with Balin but at a much slower pace. Nori worked with her on staff technique and Dwalin gave her exercises to do and showed her how to care for her weapon. The warrior told her about the vital kill spots on the types of enemy she was likely to encounter instructing her how and where to strike her opponents. On the third day, they began to climb in elevation as they entered the Misty Mountains and Sara had to admit to herself that despite all the walking she was enjoying the beautiful scenery. They hiked through lush forests and up to the spine of a small mountain following the small footpath which Balin picked out for them. They passed beautiful waterfalls several times and on the fifth day when they camped near one Sara had asked Fili and Kili to act as sentry while she bathed and washed her clothes in one of the frigid falls. When she returned shivering, she found them shooting her two remaining hair elastics at each other and together they went back to camp.

Sara sat by the fire brushing her wet hair trying to dry it before she slept and Ori sat beside her in the dirt writing in one of his journals with one of his pens. He had already used up one and was mostly through another, and when she had learned how quickly he used them she had given him five more keeping the last one for herself. Balin sat nearby talking quietly to Bilbo and the others were also nearby engaged in various conversations or activities. Even Thorin was closer than normal as he sat on a rock across the fire from her. Fili came to stand behind her taking the brush from her hands and beginning to pull her hair back over her shoulder as Kili sat beside her fidgeting with the two hair elastics in his hands.

"What are you writing?" asked Sara, glancing at the scribe out of the corner of her eyes.

"I'm just about done describing the path we took today," he said not looking up from his work.

"Sara," said Kili. "What does eku mean?"

"Eku?" she asked confused

"Yeah," he said pointing to her chest at the college hoodie she wore beneath the leather coat.

"It's not eku," she explained. "It's E K U. It stands for Eastern Kentucky University, the college I was attending back on Earth."

"What's a College?" asked Kili.

"A school for higher education," said Sara.

"You have higher learning?" asked Ori. "What were you specialized in?"

"Well most recently I changed my major to Computer Information Systems," she replied.

"What on Middle Earth is that?" asked Kili.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," she said frowning. "Really I guess it's all about being able to store, organize, and find the information you want on but on a massive scale using computers."

"Why would you choose to study something like that," asked Fili from behind her.

"I was hoping it would help me be able to sort through some information and find... some stuff," she said. She had in fact hoped that some of the classes she took would aid her search to find her family. It was hard wading through all the masses of information to find clues that would lead her to her parents but thus far she had only taken some finance classes and a class on computer systems. Not exactly what she had been hoping for.

"How long have you been going to school?" asked Fili.

"Well I've been going to school since about age five, but this will be my fifth year of college," she said. Kili whistled impressed.

"Since age five?" asked Ori. "What do children in your world learn about?"

"All sorts of things," she said. "Reading, writing, science, math, music, history, social studies, physical education and those are just some of the core curriculum." All was quiet for a moment as they looked at her in astonishment. Fili pulled her hair down gently making her crane her head back to look at him.

"Have you been holding out on us?" he asked. "You're not some type of royalty are you?"

"No," she said confused. "Why?"

Thorin spoke now. "Usually only royalty or those of high standing have such extensive education Ms. Sara." She looked over at him as he continued. "Most dwarves acquire some basic numbers, letters, and a few other things, but any schooling after that is specific to their chosen profession."

"Did you two have lots of schooling?" she asked tuning to look at Fili and Kili.

"Yes we did," said Fili.

"Uh, so much schooling," said Kili groaning. "It was not fun."

"I didn't mind it," added Fili.

"Who taught you?" asked Sara.

"Balin and I," said Thorin.

"Well in the United States, kids have to go to school for twelve years," she said.

"I wish I could attend one of your world's schools," sighed Ori closing his book now. It was quiet for a moment.

"Hair band," said Fili simply, holding out of hand to Kili who shot the elastics high into the air in perfect ark for Fili's hand … or at least it would have been perfect, had the breeze not picked them up and carried the hair bands right into the flames. Sara groaned as she watched them burn and melt. Kili dug into his pocket and offered two chords of letter to his brother instead. Fili took them, but not before thumping his brothers shoulder and tied off Sara's hair. The conversation had begun to flag and Ori moved off toward his brothers and bed. The princes were on watch that night so Fili he retired soon after finishing Sara's hair and Kili was walking the perimeter of the camp slowly, leaving just Sara and Thorin at the fire. She was about to go to bed as well when Bifur and Bofur sat themselves on either side of her.

"Hey Bifur, Bofur, what's up," she greeted. Bifur pointed to the sky smiling.

"Hello lass," called Bofur. "We have something for ya."

"What is it," she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Bifur placed an object in her hand. It was about the size and shape of a small loaf of bread carved out of a beautiful dark wood. She turned it this way and that, looking at all the designs on it. "Whats this?" she asked pointing to the top which bore some odd symbols.

"That yer name in Dwarvish," said Bofur.

"It's beautiful," she said. "But what is it?" Bofur chuckled and took it from her pulling a small piece of wood until it slid free and then tipped the top half back.

"It's a puzzle box!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I have always wanted one of these, they are so cool!" Bifur grinned at her as she took back to examine it further.

"It's to put that phone of yers in when yer not using it," said Bofur. "Bifur tells me ya were quite upset when ya found it had been cracked in Rivendell, so he suggested that we make this for ya to keep it and any of yer other trinkets safe." She beamed at them.

"Thank you," she said, leaning over to squeeze Bifur's hand and place a quick kiss on his cheek. "That was really sweet of you two."

"Here now lass," cried Bofur. "Don't I get a kiss too?" She eyed him skeptically and Thorin sat up a bit straighter. "Just a wee one lass?" pleaded the toy-maker tapping his proffered cheek his eyes twinkling. Hesitantly she leaned forward to kiss him, but at the last moment he turned his head and caught her full on the mouth. He reached up, quickly grabbing her face and pressing his lips to hers briefly before she squeaked in protest and shoved him away. Bifur reached around her and smacked his laughing younger cousin upside the head chastising him in dwarvish.

"Bofur!" called Thorin his voice angry as he continued to yell at the toy-maker in dwarvish. Bofur replied coolly, still in dwarvish. He must have said something that Thorin didn't like for Sara watched him grind his teeth and gesture for Bofur to follow him. Before he left Bofur leaned over and whispered into her ear. "See lass, I told ya there's a bit of envy in him, especially where you are concerned."


	23. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company has Battle Strategy Training and Sara gets quite a shock.

The sixth day from Rivendell began a marked change in their surroundings. The company continued to ascend into the mountains and soon they rose above the timberline and out onto the great bald rocks that topped the mountains. They were now so high in fact, that they began to see snow in the shadows of the rocks, and on the faces of the mountains that seldom saw sunlight. That night they had camped near a rather large patch of snow which was littered with large boulders. Having caught Sara looking particularly down and distracted Dwalin had suggested they try something new for training that night. He called it Battle Strategy Training and when Sara asked what that was he had replied by scooping up a handful of snow and lobbing it at Thorin's head. Sara drew in a breath and held it, wondering how Thorin would react.

The days since leaving Rivendell had been different then their time on the road from the Shire. The difference that Sara could note was mostly a change in Thorin, for he no longer held himself aloof from the group, but joined in the conversations, sharing in the laughter and joy of the others. He was less broodish and quicker to smile, even around Sara and Bilbo who he had never talked to unnecessarily before Rivendell. So how would this new Thorin react to Dwalin; she felt if anyone could get away with it, it would be the warrior. Thorin turned to face them shaking snow from his hair scowling. Dwalin said something to him in dwarvish and Thorin eyed them for a minute before his scowl turned into a smirk and he nodded. Fili and Kili whooped and several of the others grinned. Before Sara could react Dwalin had scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder as he, Nori, and some of the others jogged to the large rocks at one end of the snow field. Sara spotted File and Kili hauling off a protesting Bilbo in the opposite direction towards Thorin, Dori, Ori and Gloin who were hiding in the rocks on the other end of the field.

"What are we doing?" asked Sara when Dwalin had set her down and Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur had joined them.

"I told you lass, Battle Strategy Training," he said packing snowballs.

"Really," she said skeptically. "Because it looks like you're trying to start a snowball fight."

"A snowball battle," corrected Nori packing his own ammo. "For the sake of strategy training."

"Well are there rules or objectives to this Battle Strategy Training," she asked, pulling the winter gloves Kili had swiped for her out of her coat pocket.

"No rules Ms. Sara," said Bombur. "The only objective is to take a prisoner and get them back to your camp."

"Okay," she nodded. "So who are we trying to capture?"

"Mr. Baggins of course," said Bofur peering up over the top of the rocks and getting a snowball to the face. They heard Kili cheer.

"And who are they trying to get?" she asked. Bifur grinned and pointed at her. "Me?" she yelped.

"Aye lass," said Dwalin throwing several balls in succession before turning his attention to her. "Keep yer guard up and don't let them take ya. Ya can use any means necessary to get away." A volley of snowballs dropped down on their heads which was soon returned under Dwalin's instruction. This back-and-forth continued for several minutes. "Nori can ya see Fili or Kili? asked Dwalin ducking behind the rocks again as a projectile flew above his tattooed head.

Nori who was perched in the rocks behind and above them shook his head. "No. They are not at their base," Dwalin swore under his breath.

"Nori, see if ya can find and intercept them wherever they went. Bofur come with me, we will sneak in and grab Mr. Baggins. Bifur and Bombur protect Ms. Sara. Don't let them take her away." With this, the group split. Sara climbed to the top of the large rock in front of her and got a face full of snow. She had just finished wiping her face when she was struck again. Growling in frustration she looked for the source of the attacks.

"Ms. Sara here," called Bomber tossing her several snowballs. She caught them and turned her attention to the snowfield littered with boulders, looking for her assailant. She thought she saw movement behind one other the rocks but no one showed themselves. Tossing a snowball in a high arch she was pleased to see it land behind the chosen rock and was further gratified to hear a dwarvish curse. Moments later there was a thwump and Sara felts snow and ice slide down the front of her coat and shirt beneath her chin. Bifur poked his head up to looking and ducked again just in time to avoid being hit. Sara stood inching forward to the edge of the rock trying to get a better view. She saw Dwalin and Bofur sneaking toward Dori, Ori, and Gloin who were manning the enemy base, but where were Thorin, Fili, and Kili? She was about to toss another snowball behind the rock where she thought she saw someone when she felt a cold wet splat on the back of her head. Confused, she turned and looked behind her.

"Watch out," warned Sara, but it was too late. While they had been distracted with the assailant in front of them, Fili and Kili must have snuck up behind them, for just as Bifur and Bombur looked up the two princes dropped their beach ball-sized snowballs onto the cousins.

"Little sister," called Kili in a sing-song voice. "We've come for you." Sara spotted Nori sneaking up on them from behind.

"You haven't got me yet," she taunted, just missing Fili's ear with a snowball. He grinned tossing a snowball up and down in one hand.

"I would not be so sure of that Sara," replied Fili smirking. With his empty hand she saw him make several covert hand signs to someone behind her, but when she turned to look she saw no one. As she turned around again Fili and Kili pummeled her in the chest with several snowballs knocking her backwards off her rock just as Nori spring at them from behind. Sara's heart froze as she felt herself fall backward and she braced to hit the ground, but it never came. Instead, she felt someone catch her and she opened her eyes to see bright blue ones looking smugly down at her.

"You!" she accused pushing at Thorin's chest. "You were the one hitting me with snowballs!"

"Distraction is a useful tactic in battle Ms Sara," he replied, setting her on her feet but keeping a tight grip on her wrists. "Now that I have our captive, I need only return you to our our base." He began to pull her struggling after him. They had made it some distance when she had an idea and she let herself drop to sit in the snow. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. "You think this will prevent me from taking you back?"

"It's worth a try," she said, hoping he would take the bait.

"It is a childish and ineffective ploy," he said releasing her wrists and bending to pick her up. Quickly she grabbed his forearms pulling him forward and rocked backward using her legs to flip him up over her and into the snow beyond. She got to her feet quickly and stood over him just outside his reach.

"I don't know," she said giving a false shrug. "Seems to have worked pretty well on you."

He stared up at her. "I forget you are capable of such tricks," he said breathlessly, his eyes dilating despite the light reflecting off the snow around them.

"You didn't think I would come quietly did you?" she taunted before she dropped a handful of snow in his face. She was almost back to base, Thorin behind her and gaining ground, when her foot caught on a rock buried beneath the snow and she fell, her face pressing into the snow. Gasping she lifted her head only to feel strong arms close around her waist hauling her to a feet and pulling her tight against a broad chest.

"And you did not think I would let you escape so easily," said Thorin quietly into her ear. Sara struggled but knew unless she was actually willing to attack him, he had her right where he wanted her. She continued to struggle while she secretly undid the buttons and tie of her coat and then went limp in his grip. "What, giving up already?" he asked. She nodded mutely. He shifted his grip to her forearms and turned her around to look at her face. "It is unlike you to give in so easily," he said suspiciously. She ducked out of her coat, the soft fur aiding her exit.

"Your right, it's not like me," she called over her shoulder as she ran, leaving him clutching an empty coat. Growling, he took off after her but she didn't make it far before she quite literally ran into Fili and Kili who were running pell-mell away from the enemy base being pelted by snowballs. They grabbed her up off the ground and dragged her with them. "Having trouble uncle?" asked Kili cheekily as they brought her struggling back to him. "And we set it up so perfectly for you."

"She's a slippery minx," said Thorin scooping her up and pinning her arms to her side, holding her tightly so she could not wiggle. Nori came running around the corner, Bifur and Bombur behind him. Spotting her they gave a cry and charged.

"Go," said Fili. "We will hold them off." Thorin nodded to his nephews and began to run with Sara towards their base. She had about given up hope when she spotted Bofur and Dwalin, a frowning Bilbo thrown over the warriors shoulder.

"Bofur!" she yelled. "Help!" The hatted dwarf looked around but when he caught sight of her he laughed and shook his head, running after Dwalin. "Traitor!" she called angrily. She heard Thorin chuckle. They were about to the rocks that marked his base when a cheer arose from the other side of the snow field and Thorin groaned his step slowing before he set her down gently on her feet.

"Giving up?" she asked him.

"Dwalin has already won," he said pointing to her cheering team and a grumpy Bilbo who stomped off to the field to join Balin and Oin who decided to refrain from Battle Strategy Training.

"So he won the battle. Are you going to let him win the war?" she asked folding her arms across her chest and rubbing them.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked shrewdly, handing her back her coat which she took eagerly.

"Round Two," she grinned buttoning her coat. "And and alliance."

"You wish to turn traitor yourself?" he asked eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"How else will I get my revenge on Bofur," she replied smirking. They 'trained' till the sun began to sink behind the mountains, the game quickly dissolving into bedlam filled with captures, pranks, betrayals, new and changing alliances and lots of wet snow.

"I like Battle Strategy Training," said Sara through chattering teeth as she sat pressed close to Dwalin's side near the fire trying to warm her frozen fingers.

He looked down at her, pleased to see her smile as he pulled her hood up over her head. "Aye lass, I thought you would."

Their path through the mountains became more treacherous as the days passed. The trail was narrow and often led along the sides of sheer cliffs, at times so narrow that Sara was sure they would not get the ponies through even when they had been unpacked, but somehow they always did. When the way was not narrow or dangerous it was deceitful, leading to dead ends or sheer drops and several times they had to backtrack to find the correct path. On the eighth day they were passing through one of these high narrow stretches the wind whipping around them, at times so strong they had to cling to the rock wall to keep from being blown away. The company was quiet save for the occasional warning of a loose stone or low hanging rock above their heads and all kept her eyes on the ground conscious of where they placed their feet. This silence unfortunately afforded Sara's mind time to wonder and brood. Since Rivendell her quiet moments had been plagued with memories from the mirror. The worst times were before sleep and often her dreams were dark and terrible, causing her to wake violently, drenched in sweat and panicked. With the nights growing frigid, Fili and Kili had taken to sleeping pressed close to Sara to keep her warm as had Bifur, Bofur and Bombur for Bilbo. Thankfully the princes were normally heavy sleepers and the times she had startled from sleep in their arms she been able to convince them that it was nothing, though she was not sure if Fili always believed her.

Sara staggered along the path behind Dori trying to focus her mind on any but her dark thoughts. The previous night had been particularly bad for her and she had gotten very little sleep, finally getting up and going to join Ori who have been on the second watch and he had kept her distracted from her dreams with questions about her schooling. This lack of sleep and her distracted thoughts were poor combination she knew, and she suspected were ultimately to blame for what happened that day. It was growing late in the day the sun not far from the horizon and Thorin had said they would stop the next suitable place they found. Sara was walking between Dori and Nori as Fili and Kili were guiding the two unpacked ponies, the food supplies having been split between several of the others. Dori had stopped and turned around to warn her of a loose rock but she had not heard him, too absorbed was she in memories of dragons and staring dead eyes. Her foot had slipped on the loose stone and she was snapped from her thoughts as her stomach lurched and she felt herself begin to fall. Dori's hand shot out like a striking snake, fisting in the front of her coat and shirt halting her fall and hauling her back upright again before slowly releasing her.

"Are you alright Ms. Sara?" asked Dori worriedly. She blinked up at him, suddenly very awake, her heart now racing in her chest.

"I… I think so," she said, blinking back tears of surprise.

"You must be more careful," said Nori behind her. "If you fell from here you would never be seen again, alive or dead." Sara had no doubt at that, for when she peered over the edge of the drop she could not see the ground through the low-lying clouds being blown quickly by. She swallowed thickly and drew further back against the cliff above her.

"What is the delay?" called Thorin from the head of the line.

"Ms. Sara slipped," Dori called back to him. Thorin made his way back past the others carefully, coming to stand in front of Sara.

"Are you well Ms. Sara?" he questioned looking her up and down.

"I'm fine," she assured. "Just tired."

"Keep your wits about you," he admonished. She nodded wearily and his expression softened slightly. "We will stop soon," he assured turning to make his back to the head of the group.

"Thank you Dori," she said squeezing his forearm. "I will be more careful," she promised. She reached under her coat to pull her shirt back down into place and felt something cool slide down her belly and drop from her. Her heart stopped as she saw her necklace bounce in front of her and fall over the edge of the cliff. "No!" she yelled lunging forward to grab for it. She would have toppled over the edge had Nori and Dori not grabbed her and dragged her back as she struggled against them frantically. Dwalin pushed past Nori to grab Sara by the shoulders shaking her slightly.

"By Durin's beard lass, what has gotten into ya?" he asked restraining her.

"Let me go! I have to get it back! I can't lose it!" she shouted eyes wild trying to break his grip on her.

"Get what lass? Yer making no sense. What did you lose?"

"My necklace," she cried still struggling. "I have to get it." The others had gathered closer, watching.

"Lass," said Dwalin grabbing her face and looking her in the eyes. "If it went over the edge, it's gone."

"No," she cried tears slipping from her eyes. "It's all I have left of them."

"Of who lass?" asked the warrior still holding her face.

"My family Dwalin," she cried pulling away from him, her hands over her face and she sobbed. "It was all I had left of my family."

"Oh lass." He pulled her into him holding her tight. "I'm sorry lass." It was quiet save for Sara's crying until Bilbo spoke.

"Is your necklace gold?" he asked, kneeling to look over the edge.

"It was," she cried mournfully.

"Is!" said Bilbo excitedly. "I can see it!"

"Where?" asked Dwalin releasing Sara and turning to see where the hobbit was pointing. About thirty feet down her necklace had been caught on a tiny lip of rock.

"How will we get it?" asked Fili looking warily over the edge the wind whipping his hair back and forth. It was quiet for a moment.

"Send me," said Bilbo. They all looked at him like he was crazy. "Lower me down on a rope," he explained.

"That could work," said Kili.

"But it is very dangerous," said Balin looking down at their hobbit.

"Yes," said Bilbo eyeing the edge. "But with Mr. Dori on the other end of the rope I shall be at no greater risk than I am walking along this path; less I should think if it's a sturdy rope."

"Are you sure Mr. Baggins?" asked Dori.

"Balin is right," said Sara concerned for her friend. "It's too dangerous."

"You should not have to part with the last reminder of your family if I can retrieve it," said Bilbo taking her hands in his. "I understand how important it is to you and I will see it returned."

"Thorin?" asked Dwalin. The dwarves all looked to their King, waiting for him to speak.

"Do as you wish Master Baggins," was his only reply.

Fili brought forth their best rope, tying it around Bilbo, and a few minutes later the hobbit was being hauled back over the edge, her necklace clenched tight in his fist and looking rather wind blown. Sara rushed forward hugging the startled hobbit tightly, pressing kisses to his cheeks thanking him over and over again.

"Steady on lass," said Dwalin pulling her off the rather pink hobbit. "Let our burglar breathe."

"I'm afraid the chain is snapped," said Bilbo holding out the necklace to her. She took it holding it to her lips looking relieved.

"Gloin should be able to fix it when we reach Camp," said Dori.

"We must reach camp first," said Thorin. "Now that burglar and necklace are restored let's keep moving, the sun is not far from setting."

Soon after they found a spot on the path that widened out leaving room for them to make a small camp. They would be cramped for the night and would be bedding with the ponies but it was better than not at all and at least it was mostly sheltered from the wind. There was not really even enough room to build a fire on the ledge but with the sun sinking, no one wanted to risk being caught on the treacherous path at night. They had had a simple supper such as they could manage from their supplies and after they ate Sara sat between Gloin and Dwalin with Fili in front of her as she teased some knots out of the back of his hair. Kili and Bilbo sat with their backs against one of the ponies as Bofur tried to explain poker to them and Nori using Sara's paper cards. Gloin had his small tools out and was studying her necklace as he worked to restore the gold chain.

"Are ya all right now lass?" asked Dwalin beside her as he cleaned his odd knuckle dusters. "Ya were quite upset earlier."

"Yes," she said, glancing at him. "I'm sorry to cause such a scene."

"You must miss them a lot lass," he said rubbing at the knuckle guards with a cloth.

Sara froze in place, her back straightening before she answered. "You can't really miss someone you never knew," she said simply her hand stilling in Fili's hair.

"What about your grandma?" asked Fili, turning his head slightly to look at her in confusion. Sara dropped his hair all together now.

"She was not my biological family," she said. Fili turned around to face her now.

"Then who was she?" he asked.

"Clarisse Miller was a kind sixty three year old woman who adopted an abandoned baby she found on her doorstep," Sara said in a clipped tone. She leaned forward resting her head in her hands staring at the ground. "Look, I don't like to talk about my family," she said. The company was quiet until Fili broke the silence once again.

"But why were you left on the doorstep? What happened to your parents?"

"I don't know!" she yelled at Fili. "I don't know why I was abandoned. I don't know who my parents were. I don't know my real name. I don't even know my own birthday."

"Sara, I'm sorry. I did not..." began Fili but he stopped when Sara looked up at him tears in her eyes again.

"I don't know who I am or where I'm from. I don't know who I belong to and my whole life I've lived wondering why I wasn't wanted. Wondered who could leave their child, hating the family I never knew for abandoning me but always desperately wanting to know them, to meet them. I've lived so long hating them and longing for them and then I went and looked at that cursed mirror of Lady Galadriel and now I'm so confused. If they loved me and wanted me then why was I left. Why didn't they come for me. I don't know if they are alive or dead or they just could not be bothered. I just … I don't … I don't know." She had cried since coming to Middle Earth, but never like this. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed now, the fear, exhaustion, and uncertainty of it all on top of everything else finally catching up to her. Fili reached for her and when she didn't rebuffed him he pulled her into his lap hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you Sara." She cried into his shoulder for several minutes the others quiet. Kili and Bilbo came to sit on either side of Fili. Bilbo pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. When Sara finally began to calm she pulled away from Fili wiping her face and nose. "I'm sorry Sara," said Fili once again.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault Fili," she said. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I haven't slept well lately and I'm tired and grouchy and on edge and it all just caught up with me. I'm sorry for yelling at you. My family has always been a really touchy subject for me." All was quiet for a few moments and Fili shifted Sara in his lap so he could see her face better.

"You need to know something," he said, taking her face in his large warm hands. "Whether or not you ever find you family, you always have me. Even if the Valar take you away tomorrow, I will always be your brother. I want you. Mahal, I'm going to fight Thorin for you, but even if I lose, you are always my sister. I would sooner stop being a dwarf than stop being your brother." He kissed her forehead and pulled her back down to his shoulder where she began to cry again.

"I thought you were supposed to make her feel better, not make her cry again," said Kili. Sara laughed through her tears turning her head to look at him. "See," said Kili smugly. "I make her laugh. I must be a better brother than you Fili." She laughed harder but stayed in Fili's lap for many long minutes. The others returned their attention to their respective tasks or at least pretended to and Gloin came to sit in front of Fili.

"Ms. Sara," he called holding up her necklace. "I have repaired the chain."

"Thank you," she said, holding out her hand but Gloin hesitated to give it back to her.

"I would like to clean it properly for you," he said slowly. "May I open it?"

"Open what?" she asked.

"Your locket," he clarified holding her necklace higher.

"But it's not a locket," she said confused.

"Lass," said Dwalin from his seat nearby. "If Gloin says it's a locket, it is. He is one of the best jewelers we have."

"But how could I not know?" she asked sitting up now as Fili released her. "I have been wearing it for seven months."

"It is well crafted," said Gloin. "The hinge is on the inside. It is designed so unless you already know what it is or were trained to notice certain things you would not know."

"Show me please," she asked coming closer to see. He nodded and took a tool from his pocket and popped open a small seam she had never noticed before. The embossed gold front swung open and something bright pink fell out into the dirt. Frowning Sara moved out of Fili's lap and reached to pick up what she saw was a folded sticky note. Gingerly she opened it and in it's folds she was surprised to find a Micro SD card. Carefully lifting it between two fingers she saw her grandmother's familiar handwriting on the sticky note and she smiled as she read one of her grandmother's favorite quotes. 'We lose ourselves in books, we find ourselves there too.' Somehow Sara didn't think her Grandmother had ever full appreciated this quote, at least not as well as Sara did now as she sat surrounded by Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Okensheild's company of dwarves high in the Misty Mountains of Middle Earth. Smiling she continued to read 'Even when I am gone, never stop reading. I love you my Sara.' Sara tried to blink back tears, she felt she has cried more than enough for one day. Drawing her phone from her pocket she pried off the back switching the Micro SD card inside for the one from the locket. Reattaching the back and powering on her phone she waited impatiently.

"Thorin, Balin," called Gloin an odd note in his voice. Sara was too distracted thumbing through her phone to notice as the three dwarves bent low over her locket talking rapidly in dwarvish and shooting questioning looks at her. She finally found the new file folder, it had taken a minute as it was unnamed. She pressed the icon and saw a single word file simply named "H." Holding her breath she opened the document and read the first line… and promptly dropped her phone. She picked it up quickly and read the first line again. 'In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit.' She checked the title. 'The Hobbit by JRR Tolkien.' Her grandmother had put a digital copy of The Hobbit on the SD card she left in the locket. Clarice had been dying and she still took the time to leave this for her, knowing that Sara would not want to read the Hobbit after her death. She could not have known that Sara would soon be living though the same book they had determined to read together, but she had wanted to share one of her favorite books with her granddaughter and knew that Sara would find it difficult to after her passing and so had left her this last gift.

"Ms. Sara," called Thorin from Gloin's side.

Should she read it? She held all the answers she could want here in her hand. Gandalf had expressed his sentiment that it was a shame she had not been more familiar with their present story. Now she could be. Sara had often warred with herself about what if anything to reveal about the future. Until now it had not mattered because her knowledge was of the future. She had told the council she would not speak of the future, but she had mostly said that so that she would not give Sauron or Saruman information that they could use later. But now, she could find out the fate of the Quest, she could find out the fates of Fili, Kili and Thorin. Maybe armed with knowledge of what was shorty to come she could avoid all the suffering she had seen in the mirror.

"Ms. Sara," called Thorin again.

Dwalin nudged her with an elbow. "Lass, Thorin is calling ya."

If she read it it could hardly affect anyone else… unless she told them. Gandalf had suggested that maybe she was here to introduce change into the story, could that be so? Or he had suggested that she was already a part of the story without knowing it. Could this then be a way to find out what the Valar intended for her. If she was really a part of the story anyway then she would just keep doing what she was doing and help the book turn out the way it was intended, but if the book and reality were different, what then?

"Sara," questioned Thorin crouching in front of her. Her eyes were blank, glassy and unfocused.

"Is she alright?" asked Nori who came to stand behind her.

If the book and reality did not match then perhaps she was indeed here to introduce change to fix events so they would be ideal for the the Fellowship. But how would she know what to do, what to change? Gandalf's words to her outside the inn came to her mind. 'The Valar are very wise and know much of what was, what is, and what will be. Trust in the trust they have placed in you.' Suddenly, Sara wished very much that Gandalf were here. He would know what to do, wouldn't he?

"She seems spellbound," said Ori who was now standing behind Thorin. Bilbo nodded his agreement.

"She certainly does," said the hobbit.

"Kiss her Thorin," suggested Bofur. "It works in those fairy tales she's always telling us." Thorin shot the toy-maker a warning look, but was glad Sara was obviously not in the current moment. Nori looked unobtrusively over Sara shoulders and down at her phone, frowning a bit as his eyes began to trace left-to-right. Thorin reached out a hand and tried to take the phone from her but she held onto it with a grip like death and her eyes were still glazed over. He shook her arm and called her name again, but no response came. Sighing he reached out and pinched her nose shut waiting. Balin began to protest this but Sara jerked out of Thorin's grip gasping and blinking up at him.

"What?" she groused rubbing her nose. "What did you do that for?"

"You were unresponsive," replied Thorin looking over her face.

"Are you okay Ms. Sara," asked Bilbo, clearly concerned.

"Yes," she said, quickly shoving her phone into a pocket much to the disappointment of a certain thief behind her. "I was just thinking."

"Did ya solve all the world's problems lass," asked Dwalin. "Because I don't think I've ever seen anyone think quite that hard." She scowled at him and he chuckled.

"Ms. Sara," insisted Thorin. She looked at him. "I have some questions for you if you don't mind answering them, and I prefer you, to use your own words, not blow up at me, as they may be of sensitive nature." She hesitated before nodding slightly. He held up her necklace. "Where Ms. Sara did you get this?"

"I already told you," she said.

"Humor me," said Thorin standing. "Tell us how you came to possess this necklace."

She sighed wearily. "My grandmother found it around my neck the night I was left on her doorstep. She found me in the basket wrapped in a blanket wearing it."

"Was there any other indication as to where you came from? A letter? Anything at all?" he asked.

"No, nothing. Not even my clothes give a hint. They were handmade, no tags." She had always thought that was a bit odd.

"You have been looking for your family?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said rubbing her temples. "My whole life, but in earnest for several months now."

"And you have never found any trace of them?" he asked. She shook her head. "And they have never come to find you?" She shook her head again. "You are sure this is the very same necklace you were found with? You didn't trade it accidentally for another while here in Middle Earth or get it mixed up with another?" he asked holding it out to her. She took it from him and turned it over in her hands.

"Yes it's the same one my grandmother returned to me just before she died. I could not forget it if I tried. There's even a note inside from her," she said as she held out the pink sticky note for their inspection. Balin took it from her reading the strange colored note paper. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"I do not believe you are from Earth," said Thorin holding her gaze. "And I don't think the Valar sent you."

She peered up at him in disbelief. "After all this time, all the strange things you have seen me do, all the things you have heard me say, every odd thing from my world, and you are still doubting this?"

"You misunderstand me," he said calmly. "I believe that you were reared on Earth. How could I doubt that, your very demeanor is a testament to your other worldliness. But," he said crouching in front of her again looking her in the eye. "I don't believe that is where you hail from. The Valar did not send you to us," he said softly. "They returned you to us, to your home, to Middle Earth." She stared up at him unsure of what to think.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

He took the locket from her and opened it pointing to the inside. "Do you see this mark here on the inside of your necklace?" he asked. She squinted down and did indeed see a mark that was too precise, too clean to be unintentional.

"Yes," she said. "What about it?"

"This is a craftsman's mark, used to identify an individual or a guild's handiwork," he explained patiently.

"Okay," she replied. "So what about it?"

"Ms. Sara," he said placing it back in her hand. "This is the craftsman's mark of the guild of Dale, the city that once sat at the foot of Erebor, our home. Your necklace was made in the city of Dale before it's fall to the dragon Smaug."

"But if it was destroyed over a hundred years ago how did I get this?" she asked.

"Lass," said Balin coming to stand by her. "Some of Dale's inhabitants escaped to Esgaroth, Lake Town." She looked at him, eyes wide. "You may have family in Lake Town."

"It would explain why you could not find them," said Thorin. "You were looking in the wrong world."

Sara stood quickly, shock pulsing through her. She almost lost her necklace, bawled her eyes out, found she possessed a copy of The Hobbit all along, and now she was not even Sara Miller of Earth. She was Sara… who knew of Middle-earth. These revelations swam in her mind which was feeling rather warm and fuzzy and…

Sara collapsed. Nori jumped forward quickly to catch her before she could hit the ground, scooping her up in his arms.

"I told ya it'd be too much for her to take in at once," said Balin frowning at Thorin.

"She needed to know," was Thorin's only reply.

"Lay her down and let her rest," Oin instructed. Nori carried to her to where Fili and Kili were spreading out her sleeping bag. He laid her down gently, and quietly slipped her phone into his pocket. All eyes, but Bifur's, were focused on Sara as Nori walked back to Thorin saying he would take first watch. Bifur's eyes were on the thief.


	24. Contemplation and Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is contemplation, conversation, and persuasion.

Thorin sat on a rock twisting a cord of leather in his hands aimlessly. He had found sleep difficult that night and so had relieved Nori early from his time on watch. The evening had been filled with much to give fodder to his active mind but adding more to ponder was certainly not helping his state of rest. Thorin knew what was truly keeping him awake and he was reluctant to examine it further for his feelings have been growing in strength and frequency. The chief occupant of his thoughts was of course, the girl, Sara Miller. The girl who had joined the company just over two months ago as no more than a mere nuisance, had grown to be something else entirely. True, he had only allowed her to join them because of Gandalf's threat to abandon the quest, and in the beginning Thorin had been determined to ignore her; hoping that giving her the cold shoulder would send her scampering back to where she came from. The Valar could keep their girl, he did not want her.

At first the company had followed his lead in the matter, save for his nephews who had always been strong willed and unruly, but then as the days turned into weeks the others too had begun to warm to her. First and most surprising Dwalin, followed by Bofur, and then one by one they had all fallen under her sway, and Thorin had despaired of ever being rid of her. When Oin had brought the news that the girl was pregnant, Thorin was sure that he now had a way to be shot of her, but that encounter had not ended as he had intended. The next few days of silence had been promising though. But then, Sara Miller had done something he could no longer ignore, something that forever altered his perception of her. She had risked her own life to save Fili and Kili. After diving into the river after them and making it possible to extract them from the angry water, she had also brought Fili back into the world of the living. Thorin had realized then that perhaps Gandalf had been right about this girl sent by the Valar. Had she not been there that day, the Kings line of Durin would have ended with him, for he had never intended to produce an heir, but instead to pass the throne to Fili when the time came. He had begun to watch this girl from another world more carefully after the incident by the river, and he no longer looked for ways to be rid of her. She had grown closer to his nephews and to the others as well, and as time went on, she even seemed to draw the hobbit into the group with the help of Bofur. Bofur that meddlesome dwarf.

Thorin rubbed a large hand over his face remembering the events of the night they had been captured by the trolls. He reached into a small pouch he kept on his belt and rummaged until he found what he desired and withdrew his hand. He opened a small tin and let the object inside drop into his palm. The silver teardrop shaped sweet rolled back and forth in his hand glinting at him in the moonlight. He was not sure why he had not simply eaten it, but he felt for some reason a reluctance to consume the small thing. Perhaps the name held him at bay. Who named a sweet a kiss? It seemed too intimate a name for something eaten so casually. Sighing he tucked it away again. He was altogether aware that his feelings regarding Sara had grown and shifted from outright nuisance, to grudging gratitude, to concern and curiosity, and now this. He turned to look back at the girl who lay tucked snugly between his nephews. Bofur's accusation of jealousy from the other night came to his mind and he ground his teeth unconsciously.

Ever since he had found Sara that night in Elrond's kitchens, he had found himself no longer avoiding her as he had been before. Instead he had been almost seeking out opportunities to be around her. He had been aware of the way her eyes followed him in the passing days, especially when he was with the boy Estel. At first he thought she watched the boy, but as the days went on he had caught her eyes on him when he was alone aswell. He had been particularly conscious of her attentions during the spar with Elrohir and his keen ears had not missed her tiny gasps and breaths which he found pleasing to the ear but altogether very distracting. Indeed, had his opponent been Elladan, he feared he may not have fared quite so well. He had to admit he had been somewhat preoccupied and he knew he owed his victory more to the elf's agitated state of mind more than anything else. Bless Balin for insisting they switch partners.

Sara had not been the only one with wandering eyes. He observed her doings more and more as the days passed and he was not entirely sure that his scrutiny went unnoticed. Kili could be annoyingly observant at times. His nephews notice, however, had been nothing compared to the Lady Galadriel's probing. When she had come to dinner that last night, Thorin had been leery of her, though he was not sure why. He had been shocked and irritated to find a voice that could only be hers echoing in his mind. The white lady had been particularly interested in Sara and Thorin had been hard put to drive thoughts of the girl from his mind during dinner so as not to give away any hint of her origins. He had been relieved to finally leave the table and follow Lord Elrond and Gandalf out of the dining hall to inspect the map. He only hoped the others of the company had schooled their thoughts as well, but apparently it had mattered little in the long run as Gandalf had revealed Sara's story to the council anyway.

Thorin felt that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadreil could be trusted to keep the girl's secrets to themselves for elves had always put much store in the will of the Valar, but it sat ill with Thorin that the White Wizard too should possess Sara's secrets. He had seen the way the wizard had looked at Sara when he finally found them in the gardens and the wizard had looked anything but wise or benevolent as he held the girl in his painful grip. Recalling the encounter made Thorin's blood boil. He remembered the small crescent cuts on Sara's arm. He had insisted that Oin tend to her after their assent from The Hidden Valley and the healer had assured him she would be fine as the cuts were not deep nor serious.

Thorin's fists clenched involuntarily and he looked at his hands when he heard a pop. The leather cords in his hands had snapped. Sighing heavily he let them fall to the ground at his feet. His mind wandered to the other events of that night and inexorably he found his thoughts turning again to the moments that he and Sara had shared behind the curtain after Estel's departure. She had been pressed so close to him, standing on his toes, bringing her level with him. He had never before allowed himself to study her face so openly, but as she stood almost nose-to-nose with him he had to admit she was very pleasing to look at, and he would be a liar if he said he had not enjoyed her small frame in his arms as she flushed under his gaze. He had not wanted to concede it at the time but in retrospect he could now accept the truth; in that moment as they hid behind the curtains, he had desired the girl Sara Miller. He had entreated her to call him by his given name and when she had done so there in that quiet space he had been achingly close to giving into his desire for her. Thankfully her words had called him back to reason, allowing him to shake the spell, or so he had thought, for it became clear as they traveled in the days after, that she would not be so easily disregarded.

He had tried for several days now to come up with reasons why he should simply forget the girl; why he should smother the feelings he knew were growing in him. But though his mind knew it was unwise, he could not, and admittedly, would not, stifle his waxing desire to have her in his arms once again. The training from the other day had almost done him in. It havd been Kili's idea to send Thorin to capture Sara while he and Fili distracted the others, and it had surprised Thorin how readily he had agreed to this plan, though he did not miss Kili's subtle gratification. When Sara had used her trick to flip him into the snow and then taunted him for falling into her trap, it was all he could do not to reach out for her and drag her down into the snow beside him. Thankfully she had been just out of reach. This however, did not stop him from chasing her down and when he had caught her, he reveled in holding her tightly against him... that is until she had slipped from him once again. He had fallen for another of her tricks, and so easily. She made it very difficult for him to think clearly. Thorin let out a long breath and leaned forward, his hands in his hair as his mind swirled around in circles, his thoughts and emotions battling for dominance.

Sara's eyes snapped open, her heart racing as the faint sting of panic ebbed and the sneering face of the white orc faded. Though she could not see very well in the gloom she could feel Kili pressed close to her left side, his forehead brushing her shoulder. Fili was on her other side his hand resting on her arm. Slowly the events of the day returned to her consciousness and her hand found the familiar weight of her necklace under her shirt, bringing her a sense of stability. Sitting up carefully, she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The only person she could see who was awake was Thorin on watch, but he was near the edge of the ledge, his back to her, sitting on a rock. She was a bit surprised when the screen lit up, for her battery was much lower then she last remembered. She pulled up the word file and looking around to see those nearby were asleep she began to read. There were small differences in the book and the events she had lived through. She snorted at the descriptions of the dwarves as they arrived at Bilbo's house. Kili was most definitely not a blond, but she was supposed that these little differences meant nothing. There was no mention of a girl joining the quest, but she was not overly surprised. She did however, recognize the song that the dwarves sang in the book as the one that Thorin and the others had sung the night Fili and Kili had first pulled out their fiddles. It was a shame that all the instruments had been lost with the ponies. She had almost finished the first chapter when her battery expired and her screen went black. She sighed, at least the book had confirmed the death of Azog before her phone had died. Gingerly she got up to put her phone in the box Bifur and Bofur had given her. As she was zipping her pack closed once again Thorin's voice reached her.

"You should be resting," he said quietly, not turning to face her as he spoke. "There are still many hours till dawn." Sara looked up and quietly made her way over and around the others in the dim light of the stars and the thin sliver of a moon. She came to stand at the edge looking out over the mountains, shivering slightly as the wind whipped around her.

"With your poor night vision you should not stand so close to the edge," he admonished. "Come away." She took several steps away from the cliff's edge coming closer to him. "Why are you not sleeping?" he asked gently. "You were overtired today."

"I have not been sleeping well lately," she replied softly. "My brain won't shut up at night and even my dreams are…" she trailed off.

"I can imagine you have lots to think over," he said. She snorted softly.

"That's a nice way to say my mind feels like it is home to a hive of bees," she replied, crouching to drag her fingers through the dirt. "What about you? Weren't you on watch last night? Why are you up?" He grunted noncommittally.

"It would seem sleep is elusive to us both." They were quiet for a few minutes and Sara sat down in the dirt cross-legged gathering small pebbles into her hand. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She turned to look behind her when she heard Fili give a particularly loud snore. She tried to suppress her snicker.

"Has he always been so loud?" she asked, looking to Thorin.

"Yes," was his immediate answer. She turned and watched Kili role closer to Fili grabbing his arm in his sleep.

"And Kili," she asked. "Has he always been so … clingy?"

"Thorin chuckled softly. "Yes, he's always been, as you call it, clingy. His bed seldom saw him sleep through the night as a child." She looked around at the others in camp. Ori was tucked between Dori and Nori; Bilbo was beside Bofur who were sandwiched between Bombur and Bifur; Oin and Gloin sat back to back leaning on the side of one of the ponies and Balin leaned against Dwalin who was resting his back against the other pony.

"Do dwarves often sleep in family groups like this, or just when it's cold?" she asked gesturing behind her.

"It is not uncommon to sleep with one's kin," he said reaching for the leather cords on the ground at his feet. "Dwarves treasure their kin." She let out a long breath and began to rather forcefully flick pebbles over the cliff.

"Does something trouble you?" he asked, noticing the particular vehemence she used to empty her hand of the apparently offensively pebbles. It was a moment before she answered.

"I guess I'm jealous," she said finally.

"Of what do you have to be jealous?" he asked curious. She looked up at him and he saw a familiar glint of silver fall over her left shoulder.

"This," she said waving at the group behind her. "You have family."

"Have you forgotten my nephew's earlier words to you so soon?" he asked, turning to her.

"No," she said looking at him. "But…"

"If you do not believe his conviction," continued Thorin over her. "Perhaps you should check behind your left ear," he said pointing. Confused she lifted her hand to her hair and her eyes widened when she found a small braid hanging from just behind her left ear. She pulled the braid forward and was surprised to find a bead clamped on the end.

"Is this one of Fili's beads?" she asked examining the silver thing but not being able to see details in the dark.

Thorin nodded gravely. "You understand its significance?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "The others told me about it." She sat thinking and it was quiet for many long minutes. "Does this bother you?" she asked finally as she tugged at the braid. He could not hide his sigh.

"I do not oppose the bond you have formed with my nephew's," he rumbled. "They genuinely care for you and it pleases me to see them happy." He was twisting the leather cords in his hands again. "What I challenge is your place in my family and the title that would afford you," he said, not looking at her. "My people would find it difficult to accept a human as their princess." She nodded thinking.

It was quiet for a moment until she spoke again. "You know, despite my name, I don't want to be a princess," she said.

"What do you mean despite your name?" he asked confused.

"Do you know what my name means?" she asked looking up at him grinning slightly.

"I have never heard of anyone being called by such a name until I met you," he admitted turning to face her fully now. "What significance does your name hold?"

"Well on Earth, Sara means princess," she said smiling at him now. "Kind of stupid really, princesses are not supposed to be left on doorsteps."

"But they are often told of in great stories," he countered. She snorted softly.

"I suppose you're right," she said. "At least Mr. Disney would agree with you."

"Who is this Mr. Disney?" asked Thorin smirking. Sara chuckled slightly.

"He's a very famous storyteller in my… well back on Earth," she said. "Lots of his best stories are all about princesses." She was quiet for a moment. "It still has not really sunk in that I'm probably from your world," she said stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her hands. "I don't know if it ever will."

"What if you should find them?" asked Thorin after a moment. She looked up at him confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"If you should find your family would you feel as though you belong in Middle-earth," he clarified.

She thought for awhile before she spoke. "It's hard to say," she finally replied. "I grew up my whole life on Earth, and there are so many things I would miss, the least of them being pizza, but I don't really have anything or anyone to go back to." She sighed sitting up straight again. "I will have lost my college scholarship and my apartment is probably leased out to someone else by now. Who knows what they did with all my stuff. My few friends probably think I'm dead in a cave somewhere. No one will really be missing me, at least not for long. I had no boyfriend to speak of. Not even a pet." She looked at him now. "Sounds pretty pathetic doesn't it?"

He was quiet for a few seconds before her replied. "It sounds … lonely," he said quietly meeting her gaze. Her eyes fell to the ground her cheeks faintly flushed. "If you found your kin," he asked. "Would you stay here in Middle Earth?"

"I don't know that I have a choice," she replied. "If you are right and I am from Dale or wherever, I don't think that the Valar will send me back to Earth." There was silence for a moment and she drew in a long breath. "But given the choice," she continued quietly. "I think I would stay. Even if I didn't find my family. I would miss Fili, Kili, and Bilbo too much to leave."

"Only them?" he asked watching her closely. She looked up at him.

"Well no, I would miss all of them. Even you," she grinned. "Though I doubt you would miss me."

"Why would you assume that?" he asked a bit taken aback. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have hardly kept it a secret how much you didn't want me to come along," she said. He sighed heavily.

"Perhaps when you first joined the company," he admitted. "However," he said after a pause. "Many things have changed since then." She looked up at him a bit surprised and he cleared his throat looking away from her quickly.

"Like what?" she asked carefully. There was a soft snort from behind them and they turned to see Dwalin standing behind them. Thorin inclined his head to his friend, perhaps a bit relieved, and Dwalin came to stand beside Sara's other side.

"You should be asleep," chided Dwalin, pulling her hood over her head when he saw a shiver crawl up her spine as the wind picked up.

"I was," she defended. "But…" she trailed off.

"Dreams again lass?" he asked. She nodded. Thorin studied her intently.

"Well that, and I think Kili has stolen my spot," she said turning to look to where the princes lay.

"Surely ya don't need help taking yer spot back from him," he snorted. "Yer feisty enough to face any dwarf lass, let alone ones that are completely smitten with ya."

"I suppose you're right," she conceited smiling at him.

"As for the dreams," he said digging in a small pouch at his waist. "Put this under your tongue before you lay down and it may help." He held out his hand to her and she took what felt like a leaf of some sort. "Now go on," said the warrior helping her to her feet and sending her on her way. "I don't like those dark circles under yer eyes."

"All right," she said brushing herself off. "You win." Thorin stood and watched her return to Fili and Kili. She nudged Kili, and grumbling softly, he made room for her between he and Fili. She lay down again pulled the blanket up to her ears as Kili rolled back towards her, resting his head on her shoulder. Dwalin stood studying Thorin for a long while until they could hear Sara's breathing even out.

"Bofur is right," said Dwalin quietly. "Jealousy is a bad look on you."

"I do not envy her the place between my nephews," said Thorin turning away.

"I know," said Dwalin. "You envy them their place beside her."

"Watch your next words carefully," warned Thorin scowling at Dwalin who folded his arms across his chest and stared down the king.

"Can ya honestly tell me you have no interest in the girl?" asked the warrior skeptically. Thorin was silent. "I thought not." Thorin looked at him balefully. "Ya best figure out yer own mind soon," warned the warrior. "I'll not see her harmed by yer indecision." It was silent for several minutes and then Thorin sighed.

"Even if I should harbor such feelings for her," said Thorin quietly. "It is an impossibility." Dwalin snorted.

"I've never known ya to admit to anything being beyond yer capability," scoffed the warrior. "And I fail to see why this should be any different. It's plain to any who care to look that the lass likes ya. If a lout like Bofur and yer own nephew can spot it, surely you can. And ya need not fear the Valar whisking her away now. She belongs here." Dwalin paused to let Thorin think before he added, "She could belong to you if ya had the good sense to persuade her of it."

Thorin contemplated his words for several moments and then shook his head. "Our people would never accept a human for their Queen should anything come of it," he said unfolding his arms and sitting on the rock again.

"Do ya not still intend to pass the throne to Fili?" asked Dwalin.

Thorin looked up at him a bit startled. "Of course I do."

"Then I fail to see why she should ever need to be Queen."

"Fili is not yet ready," said Thorin simply.

"He may be more ready than you realize," countered Dwalin. "He has matured much since the onset of the quest, though you may have been too distracted to notice. Have you any other objections?" asked the warrior smirking.

"Two," said Thorin. "I can't afford the distraction currently, and even if I could, there is still Fili's offer of heart sister to contend with. I cannot cort her if she is legally my niece." Dwalin chuckled.

"Now yer just making excuses," he accused. "I have no doubt ya will trounce Fili when the time comes, though it would not hurt ya to train more," he said seriously. "Fili was getting pointers from Elladan during our stay with the elves. He means to have his way." Thorin raised an eyebrow at the warrior. "As for yer state of mind," continued Dwalin. "My friend, I feel honor-bound to inform ya that I have never before seen ya so abstracted in all the years I have known ya. Getting it all out in the open is only bound to improve yer concentration, not hinder it further."

Thorin sighed running a hand over his face and into his hair. "Perhaps you are right on that count," he said. "I do find it incredibly difficult to think clearly when she is around. I fail to see how that could get any worse."

"Of course I'm right," scoffed Dwalin. "On that and every other point." Thorin just shook his head. Dwalin came to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Rest, think it over. I shall take the watch for now."

"Very well," said Thorin rising. "I will think about it, though I make no promises."

"You don't have to," said Dwalin as Thorin found his bedroll. "I know you well enough to by now."


	25. Rain Rain Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is lots and lots of rain.

Something was tickling Sara's nose and blearily she swatted at it. Someone snickered and the tickling resumed. She rolled over hiding her face but the tickling only moved to her ear. She growled and swatted at the offender again.

"Sara," called Kili teasingly. "Wake up little sister." She groaned and pulled the blanket higher over her head.

"It can't be morning yet," she said croakily. Kili moved to unzip the bottom of her sleeping bag allowing him access to her socked feet. She pulled them further up and away from his searching fingers.

"Actually," came Fili's voice, "It's mid-morning, about two hours to noon." Sara pulled the blanket off her face and squinted up at the blond sitting beside her. Something was a bit off about his face but she could not pinpoint it. His and Kili's bags sat to the side packed and ready to go.

"No way," she said disbelievingly. "We are always moving by seven in the morning." Fili nodded and Kili thrust his arm further inside her sleeping bag searching for her feet. She kicked out at one of his hands which came too close to her toes.

"True," said Fili. "But not today. Uncle said to let you sleep." She sat up at that.

"Why?" she asked skeptically. Fili shrugged.

"He and Dwalin said you haven't been sleeping well, so uncle said to leave you be," said Kili, sitting up, having apparently given up trying to get her feet. "He's been in a funny mood all morning," he added as an afterthought. She watched him begin to trace a heart in the dirt beside her but she reached out and brushed it away. He scowled at her but it gave way to a grin soon enough.

"What? Is he extra grumpy today or something?" asked Sara Fili as she unzipped her sleeping bag and pulled on her boots. Kili moved to talk to Bofur and Nori who were once again trying to play poker.

"No," said Fili frowning slightly. "He has actually been in a good mood," he said rubbing his chin with a hand, thinking. Sara finally realized what was off about Fili's face. She pulled the braid from behind her ear and scrutinized the bead on the end. As she suspected it was the bead missing from the left side of Fili's mustache which was now tied off with a small cord of leather.

"Fili, your mustache," she said, fingering the bead in her hair.

He looked up at her and grinned. "You found it! I was wondering when you would notice," he said.

"Actually I found it last night, I just couldn't tell which bead it was. But your face?" she insisted. "Your lopsided now."

"It's okay," he said tugging gently at the remaining bead. "I wanted you to have that one."

"Why this one and not one of the others from your hair?" she asked crawling out of her sleeping bag and beginning to roll it up.

"Because I made these. They are a matching set," he said, letting his hand drop from his face and grabbing her pack so she could tie on her bedding. "Besides, they have my name engraved on them." She inspected the bead once again when her pack was ready. He watched her, biting his lip. "Is it okay?" he asked finally when she had said nothing for some minutes. She looked up startled and saw a trace of worry in his eyes.

"Oh yes!" she quickly reassured. "Sorry I was just thinking. I love it. Thank you Fili," she said reaching to put her hand on his forearm.

"You are my sister," he said placing his hand atop hers and squeezing it. "My kin."

She smiled softly. "And you are mine," she replied. "Thank you brother."

They left camp shortly after Sara was up. Knowing her phone to be dead and hoping to collect to charge she strapped her solar battery to her pack. She knew she could not read and walk at the same time, but she hoped that she would be able to find some quiet time to read when they had stopped for the day. Recently she had used her phone less and less. In all practical uses it was at this point really only a glorified media player, without service or internet and she found she was not as attached to it as she had once been. But now she felt antsy waiting for the day's march to be over. Though the day proved sunny enough and she achieved a sufficient charge, the evening was decidedly less than ideal. About the time they made camp the sky began to cloud over and before they had finished dinner the rain was drizzling down, effectively putting out the fire they had made with the last of the wood they had carried with them. She was forced to store her phone in the box from Bifur and Bofur. She wrapped it in a large piece of her rain slicker, which had long since bit the dust, the thin plastic acquiring so many holes that it no longer kept the rain off her. They had slept in the lee of some great stones, which had not altogether served to keep them dry and they woke in the morning quite damp. It drizzled off and on all day as they began their descent in elevation and Balin said that they were would be out of the mountains in about two days if they made good time. The path was high and narrow once again and as the day wore on they found no place to make camp. To make matters worse, the drizzle had increased to a positive shower of constant water, and they were forced to find shelter along the path as the sun began to set and the dim light faded from the sky.

They had found some places where the path had been carved into the towering rock walls, though none of them were large enough to shelter the entire company. Sara sat huddled under an outcropping of rock which offered her Fili and Kili some amount of protection from the rain when the wind didn't blow too hard. The others had also found shelter behind them on the path. Oin, Gloin and Balin were under a shelf some way back up the trail, Bilbo, Bofur and Bombur under another. Nori and Bifur had the ponies under a larger outcropping, and Dori, Ori, and Dwalin were together at the end. Thorin had continued on down the path hoping to find a more suitable place for them to spend the night, but had come back a while later apparently having found nothing, for he hunkered down beneath the small shelf some distance down the path. The rain came down in sheets and Sara was grateful that the shelter they were under kept out kept much of it, and even sloped away from them allowing the water to run off the edge. She looked at Thorin from her place beside Fili and Kili and she could tell the despite the shelf above him he was still getting wet.

"Fili," she called. He looked up at her. "Why doesn't your uncle stay here with us. He's getting soaked."

"He has not slept near Kili and I since the warg scout," he said. "Not since you started sleeping near us."

"Is he really going to stay out there and get rained on?" she asked incredulously.

"Probably," said Kili on her other side. She shook her head.

"That's so stupid," she said, pulling her arms out of her pack and drawing her hood up again.

"Where are you going?" called Fili grabbing her wrist.

"To get him," she answered simply pulling her arm free. "There's enough room here for him." The rain poured down on her as she made her way to words Thorin along the narrow ledge. When she reached him she crouched down to face him. She had just opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"What is it Ms. Sara?" he asked drolly from behind his wet hair.

"Look, I told you and the others before," she said, scowling. "You can just call me Sara. You've told me that use your name, but if you are not going to use mine I'll go back to calling you Mr. Oakenshield."

He sighed. "What is it Sara? Why are you here?"

"To ask you why you're here?" she answered, gesturing to his poor shelter. "You're getting soaked."

"I'm already wet," he answered dryly. "I can hardly get wetter."

"True," she admitted. "But you don't have to stay this saturated," she pointed out. He just stared back at her.

"What would you suggest I do?" he asked finally.

"There's room for another with Fili, Kili, and I. Come shelter with us." He shook his head looking away from her. "Thorin," she insisted. "Come on, you're sitting in a puddle for pity sake. Come back with us." He didn't move. "Look, if I'm what's bothering you, I'll go back to Dwalin, Ori and Dori, they might have room, but you should not have to sit here and an inch of water because of me." She was about to give up and go back without him when he turned to her.

"You do not object?" He asked.

"I would not have come over here if I did," she replied standing. "By rights, you should be with Fili and Kili, not me. They are your nephews." He did not respond but got to his feet shouldering his pack. She turned and began her way back towards the boys, Thorin behind her. There was a very narrow stretch on the path that required Sara to cling to the wall and shuffle sideways across. She was about halfway across when her foot slipped off the wet stone, but a strong hand caught her elbow steadying her. She looked back at Thorin.

"Thank you," she said, once her heart had stopped racing. He nodded pulling her hood back over her head for it had fallen. His hand remained on her elbow until they came dripping back into the meager shelter, Fili and Kili watching them. Sara took off her coat and tried to ring it out as much as she could before putting it back on. Thorin placed his pack down and removed his furred cloak doing the same. Fili scooted over gesturing for Sara to sit between he and Kili and she came eagerly. She had come to learn that dwarves were powerhouses of heat and that little seemed to really chill them. She sat nestled under Fili's arm her head resting on his shoulder and Kili leaned over onto her lap folding his arms resting them and his chin on top of her crooked knees. Sara played idly with his dark hair as they listened to the rain come down. Thorin draped his soggy coat over a rock and came to sit on Kili's other side, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the stone wall behind them. They sat there many long minutes not speaking and Sara began to feel heat seep into her from Fili and Kili despite the wet.

The night was a restless one and Sara found herself drifting in and out of sleep many times. Late into the night she had woken once again. She was curled on her side, her head resting on her pack. She was chilled despite Fili's leg resting against her back. He sat behind her, his arms crossed across his chest; his head had fallen forward and he was snoring softly. She peered into the gloom and could make out Kili, just out of reach, asleep with his head in his uncle's lap. Thorin's eyes met and held her gaze and a shiver wriggled down her spine and she was not entirely sure it was the cold that caused it. He nudged Kili awake whispering something to him in dwarvish and the brunette prince rolled over coming closer to Sara. Kili drew her into his side shoving her pack aside so she could lay her head on his shoulder and keep her back against Fili's leg. She had nearly dozed off again when she felt a weight settle over her and soft fur brushed her cheek. She lifted her head slightly to see Thorin standing, looking out into the rain, his back to them. Laying her head back on Kili's shoulder she rubbed idly at the damp fur of Thorin's coat. She turned her face and took a deep quiet breath of the familiar and heady scent in the material. She felt more than heard Kili's soft chuckle and seconds later his fingers found her face and he traced a small heart on her cheek. She turned her heated cheeks back to his shoulder and jabbed him in the ribs. She did not need to see his face to know he wore a smug grin.

They moved with the dawn, continuing their decent out of the mountains. The clouds had cleared away and it was sunny for a large portion of the day and finally the company found themselves mostly dry. This fair weather unfortunately did not last past mid-afternoon as dark rolling clouds began to cover the sky.

"I do wish this sky would decide if it wants to drown or dry us," complained Bilbo as fat drops of rain began to fall once again.

"I agree," said Sara as she followed after Dwalin along the trail.

"Come now Bilbo," called Bofur jovially from behind them. "Weren't you wishing for the chance of a bath a couple of days ago? At least we'll all smell better for it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," scoffed Sara drawing her hood up over her head as the drops came faster. Ahead of them Dwalin chuckled. Fili and Kili were near Balin and Thorin at the head of the line leading the unpacked ponies once again. The rest of the company was strung out behind them; Dori, Ori, and Bombur clustered together and behind them Oin and Gloin. Nori and Bifur were a bit further back along the trail bringing up the rear. Sara had seen Nori and Bifur together a lot in the past two days and she wondered what they talked about when they were apart for the others. She had often seen them glance at her while they spoke.

More black clouds gathered and the rain turned into a torrential downpour, far surpassing the two previous days. The sky was soon so dark Sara could not tell if it was day or night. Despite this, she could almost always see the ground at her feet as the sky was forked with lightning so often she felt as though she were under a strobe light. The wind howled around them trying to tear them from the mountain side as they crept along trying to shield their eyes from the driving rain. Sara kept close to Dwalin's side often resting a hand on him for support or guidance. The others of the company were also pressed close to each other keeping within arms reach of those around them.

Just when it seemed the storm could get not worse Sara heard a rumble deeper and louder than any thunder she had ever experienced before and out of the gloom and rain flew a chunk of rock the size of a house. It crashed into the mountain side above them, raining rocks and boulders down on them as they pressed closer to the cliff beside them. A rock at least the size of Sara crashed down on Kili's pony knocking it off the cliff narrowly avoiding Kili himself. Already flighty from the storm, Fili's pony startled and bolted past him down the path and Fili would have fallen had Thorin not grabbed him slamming him back against the cliff side as rubble continued to rain down around them.

"This is no thunder storm!" shouted Balin, hauling Kili back against the rocks at their back. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" He pointed to the mountain across from them and Sara stomach gave away as she watched the mountain shrug and stand up. There stood a figure of a stone at least as tall as the mountains peaks it stood between. It pulled off a chunk of the mountain as easily as a child would pick up a handful of mud and hurled it past them down the canyon to strike another giant that had peeled away from the mountain behind them.

Bofur took a few steps towards the edge leaning out to get a better view. "Well bless me," he shouted looking to Bilbo and Sara who were cowering against the cliff. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

"Bofur you fool," thundered Thorin. "Take cover!" A lightning bolt struck the mountain above them and Sara could not see for several moments as rock fell past them once again. Dwalin pulled her toward him pinning her between him and the cliff, sheltering her from the deluge of stone and rock.

"Are ya alright lass?" he asked yelling over the wind. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him and in a few moments the light faded and she could see again. "Sara are you alright?" he repeated. She could see his lips move but her ears were ringing and she shook her head. The stone beneath their feet began to move and Dwalin pressed her closer to the rock. Under his arm she could see Bofur collar Bilbo pulling him closer to wall behind them clinging for dear life as a mountain beneath them came to life. Sara looked up to see that the cliff they clung to was actually the shin of one of the stone giants and as it stood, shrugging out of the stone surrounding it, she felt her world tip and sway. Even though she still could not hear anything she could feel the sound in the air reverberating in her chest, rattling her bones as the giant took several lumbering steps out into the canyon.

She saw Bombur, Dori, and Ori swing past them on the giants other leg and she looked back to the cliff where Thorin, Fili, Kili and Balin were watching in horror as the giant strode past. Their giant took a swing at the one further up the canyon who had thrown the bolder. Sara felt she was in some terrible version of a Rock'em Sock'em Robot fight as the stone figures threw punches at each other. Her heart stopped when she saw their giants head fall past them and the monolith began to sway and fall. They were careening towards the mountainside and Sara was sure that they would be crushed in a tomb of rock. Dwalin raised his head grabbing Sara and braced for impact as Bofur did the same for Bilbo next to them. The rocks loomed in front of them and she closed her eyes burying her face in Dwalin's chest as they struck. There was a tremendous impact and they were thrown forward… further forward than she had expected. Dwalin's arms around her and over her head probably saved her life protecting her from much of the force of the impact. When the movement stopped she cautiously opened her eyes to blackness.

"Sara are you hurt lass?" asked Dwalin as his grip around her loosened. She tried to take stock of her body. She could hear again, that was good.

"I don't think so, at least no more than scrapes and bruises thanks to you," she said. "Where are the others? Are they okay?"

"I don't know lass." He got to his feet pulling her with him and she turned her head around trying to see.

"Where are we Dwalin?"

"A cave," he answer drawing her quickly towards the entrance where she could see Bofur looking frantically for something.

"Bilbo!" came the toymaker's panicked voice as they came out into the rain. " Bilbo, where are ya!" Sara's heart stopped. Bilbo was missing! She looked down the path and saw Dori and Ori helping Bombur to his feet, the rest of the company were coming down from the other direction but had to shift some debris to get by. Nowhere along the path could she find Bilbo.

"Biblo!" she screamed, looking for her friend as her eyes began to sting, fear for him coursing through her veins. Thorin and several of the others had almost cleared away the rubble on the path.

"I'm... I'm here," came a faint cry from below. Sara looked down and saw hands clinging to the cliff side. "I'm here!" called Bilbo stronger this time.

"Bilbo!" she cried, dropping her pack and lunging forward on her stomach to grab his wrists as his fingers lost their grip. She felt herself begin to slide on the wet rock as Bilbo's weight pulled her forward and she saw the canyon yawn open before her. Just as her chest was pulled over the edge and she began to feel herself slip, rough hands gripped her ankles.

"Hang on Bilbo," she called, as he looked up at her his wide brown eyes filled with terror. "Don't let go." Dwalin and Bofur began to drag her back over the edge but Bilbo's right hand slipped from her grip and he dangled over the chasm looking down to what he was sure would be his grave. Suddenly Thorin was there swinging over the edge of the cliff gripping it with one hand and grabbing Bilbo with the other, hauling him back over the edge as Dwalin pulled Sara back from the brink. She looked to the edge to see Bilbo getting to his feet but as she watched Thorin's grip on the wet stone slipped.

"Thorin," she screamed lunging once again for the ledge. He had caught himself on other grip and she reached for him.

"Get back!" he snapped, glaring up at her as he struggled to find another grip. Dwalin pulled her away and reached for Thorin grunting as he pulled the dwarf king back over the ledge. Regaining his feet Thorin stomped to her and gripped her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"You!" he growled. "What do you think you were doing?" She stood shocked in his grip as he glowered down to her. "Look to yourself first!" he shouted. "If you can't do that then you're better off back on Earth!" She opened her mouth to protest but he had already turned bearing down on Bilbo who flinched back. "As for you," he seethed pointing at the hobbit. "If you can't keep from endangering others, return to your garden and books where you belong." Thorin stormed past them into the cave and Dwalin followed him arguing in dwarvish. Still surprised and stung by Thorin's harsh words, Sara came to stand by Bilbo who looked up at her his wet curls plastered to his cheeks and brow.

"Are you okay Bilbo?" she asked. He nodded quietly, looking at the ground gripping his pack straps so tightly his knuckles were white. "Bilbo?"

"In here," called Dwalin "The cave is empty." The company to follow eagerly and Fili and Kili took her by the arms dragging her with them and away from Bilbo.

"Sara are you okay?" asked Fili grabbing her face.

"I'll be fine," she assured. "A bit knocked about but I'm okay."

"Thank Mahal," sighed Fili hugging her tightly. "I about lost my mind when that thing stomped by with you on it's leg." He released her and she was drawn in by Kili now.

"You must be more careful little sister," he said releasing her.

"Are you two okay?" she asked looking them over.

"We are well enough," replied Fili.

"Remember," said Kili rapping his head with his knuckles. "Dwarves are made denser than humans." She smiled but caught sight of Bilbo just inside the mouth of the cave staring morosely at the ground. She looked around at the company checking each other over, reassuring themselves that their kin and friends were well. Bilbo stood alone. She pushed Fili and Kili towards the others telling them to go check on Thorin. At first they protested but she gave Fili a pointed look and nodded towards Bilbo who is now sitting on the ground his head in his hands. Fili collared Kili dragging his brother away with him. Sara approached Bilbo slowly and sat down beside him.

"Bilbo," she asked, tentatively placing her hand on his arm. "Bilbo, are you okay?" He raised his head and she saw his eyes were red and bloodshot. He had been crying. "Bilbo, what's wrong?" He was quiet for a long moment before he replied.

"Thorin is right. It would be better if I went home. I'm nothing but a hindrance, a liability like Fili said." Bilbo buried his face in his arms again. Sara looked toward the dwarves and saw Fili watching her. His face paled.

"Bilbo, you're not a liability or hindrance," she said moving to sit in front of him.

"I almost got you killed today," he said quietly into his arms. "And Thorin."

"That was not your fault," she assured grabbing his hand so he had to look at her. "It could have just as easily been any one of us hanging from that ledge."

"But it was me," he said. "And you almost paid for it whether I intended for it to happen or not."

"Have you forgotten how you saved me?" she asked. "I would not have been here to save you if you hadn't saved me first. Twice," she added. "Once from the river and then again when you attacked that warg." He shrugged. "No don't just shrug it off," she insisted shaking his hand. "I would have been long since dead if you were not here." He looked up at her now. "You may not be a dwarf," she said. "But you are a very quick and clever hobbit. You are my friend. I want you here."

"I want you here too," said Fili coming to sit beside Sara. "You are not a liability. I am sorry I ever called you such. I was wrong. Don't let my uncle's words get to you. He spoke in the heat of the moment, though it is still no excuse."

"Yeah," said Kili plopping down beside Bilbo. "Uncle's just grouchy, everyone knows that." Bilbo looked between the three of them. Watching Bilbo, Sara had something unpleasant occur to her. She had not been a very good friend to Bilbo, at least not as good as he had been to her. She had been so caught up in her own problems lately that she had failed to see how disheartened Bilbo had become. She had been so engrossed in her friendships with the dwarves that she had taken him for granted. She remembered all the times he had been quietly by her side and she felt riddled with guilt and promised herself she would do better. Fili and Kili moved off soon after to get food and Sara turned to Bilbo confused.

"Bilbo?" she asked. "How did you know that Fili called you a liability?"

He smiled sadly up at her. "Dwarves are not the only ones with good ears Sara," he replied.

They stayed in the cave that night waiting out the storm. After they ate, Oin looked them all over and besides a nasty gash on Dwalin's arm and shallow cut above Dori's right eye they seemed to have gotten through the ordeal with only scrapes and bruises. Thorin had not said much and was still in a sullen mood but the others seemed cheered to have found a cave to spend the night in. Sara lay still in her sleeping bag waiting for Fili, Kili, and Bilbo snores to join the others. When she was sure they were asleep she sat up rummaging quietly in her pack until she felt her fingers close around her puzzle box. Checking once again to see that those around her were still sleeping, and finding only Nori awake on watch at the mouth of the cave she withdrew her phone and began to read.

She frowned as she scrolled, the book and reality were not matching up. The core elements were the same, there was still three trolls and the company stopped in Rivendell and went though the mountains, but much was missing or glossed over. It was as if Tolkien's book had been scrubbed clean, like a version of the story one may have told to their mother, downplaying or altogether excluding the more dangerous parts. She was astounded to see the ordeal at the river had barely been graced with three sentences in which it was briefly mentioned that Fili and Kili had almost drowned. There was absolutely no mention of Radagast or the Orcs that had chased them into Rivendell. There seemed to be no enmity between the elves and dwarves of the book and she noted that there was no mention of the White Council. What was more, in the book the dwarves and Bilbo had left Rivendell in the company of Gandalf. Sara worried over this. They had all assumed that Gandalf would join them when he could get away, but that had been eleven days ago and they had neither seen nor heard from the Gray Wizard. Where could he be? What was keeping him away? She had begun to read the fourth chapter and she was gratified to see that at least here Tolkien had given a brief description of a thunder battle, though she felt it didn't hold a candle to living through it. She had read about how they found the cave and was just reading about Bilbo having a bad dream. She looked beside her and indeed the Bilbo beside her did seem to be having some kind of nightmare.

Her phone give a little beep and power down, the battery having died. She cursed under her breath as she returned her phone to the puzzle box, tucking inside with the solar charger. She was glad that Bifur and Bofur had given her the box, for her tour rain poncho had done a poor job at protecting her headphones and she feared they were broken. She was attempting to return the box to her pack when the urgency in her bladder grew to great and she left it on her bed and made her way to the mouth of the cave and Nori who was looking out into the night. She was happy to see that the clouds had blown over and the rain had stopped.

After assuring Nori she would be back shortly, she made her way down the path, perhaps a bit further than she would have otherwise gone, having been recently reminded that dwarf and apparently hobbit ears were sharper than hers. She was on her way back and had just passed a cluster of boulders when she felt rather than heard a rumble. She looked around expecting to see a stone giant lumber into sight, but there was nothing. The startled and collective shouts of the company reached her ears and then fell silent and she hurried back along the narrow path towards the cave. So intent was she on discovering the source of the companies dismay, that she did not hear or see the figure that slipped out of the shadows after her.


	26. Down and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are goblins.

Thorin leaned against the cave wall, listening to the heavy breathing of the company as he turned the key to Erebor over in his hand. He let his head fall back against the rock behind him and squeezed his eyes shut trying to rein in his frustration. He knew he had overreacted when he had shouted at Sara and Master Baggins. He had startled and surprised Sara and he could still see the hurt that had been in her eyes. He had let his fear for her and his temper get the better of him … again. He knew he had been unfair with his harsh words and had upset the tender hearted hobbit. Guilt had washed through him when he had heard Sara talking to Mr. Baggins, trying to console and cheer him. His nephews had been short with him when they had come to inquire after his condition. Dwalin, however, had had no such compunctions, not holding back his low opinion of Thorin's reaction. The warrior had made it very plain he was displeased. Thorin grit his teeth still frustrated, though now mostly only with himself.

After his talk with Dwalin a few nights back, Thorin had given much thought to the warriors words and he had reached a tentative decision. He looked to where Sara sat on her bed, hunched over the device giving off light in her hand. He watched the way her expressions changed the longer she looked, and he noticed the dimple in her brow as she frowned. He felt a desire to reach out and smooth her face back into contentment. He sighed quietly. She had not looked at him once that evening, though he often looked to her, and he knew she must be avoiding him.

Fili and Kili has spent the whole evening with her and Mr. Baggins reassuring the hobbit with their company. Of course Bofur had gone and consoled the hobbit as had Balin, for all had heard the quiet conversation between the girl and their burglar. Even Bifur had tried to cheer the little fellow, in his own way, placing a little carved bird in the hobbit's hands. Several of the company were cool towards Thorin when they spoke to him. Oin and Gloin talked to no one other than each other. Thorin knew he would have to make amends to clear the air, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it just yet. Humility was not one of his strong suits, neither was diplomacy as Balin had pointed out on several occasions.

The soft whimpers of the hobbit reached his ears and he watched Sara turn to look after her friend. Thorin envied the hobbit his ease with the girl. He heard Sara's soft curse as the light in her hand winked out and he watched as she got up and left the cave. Once she was gone, he got to his feet to relieve Nori of the watch. Perhaps he could speak with Sara when she returned without so many listening ears as an audience. Dwarf ears were good, but a sleeping dwarf heard nothing and that suited Thorin's purposes best.

"I will take the watch now," said Thorin quietly, tucking the key into the pouch at his belt. Nori stood, nodding and went to lie next to his brothers and Thorin waited for Sara's return. He had been watching for several minutes and thought he could just hear her returning footsteps when Bilbo bolted upright from his rest, breathing heavily. "Master Baggins," called Thorin, taking a few steps closer, but he stopped when he spied a faint blue glow near the hobbits hip. Quickly drawing aside his own cloak he drew Orcrist several inches from its sheath. The blade was glowing blue!

"Up!" he yelled. "Wake up! Now!" There was a groaning and creaking beneath his feet and the stone under him gave way. The last thing Thorin saw before he fell were the hobbit's terrified eyes. The entire company was sliding through a shoot … down … down. Thorin tried to stop his descent looking for a handhold but the stone was smooth to the touch and offered no purchase. He could see the others in front of him, some rolling rather than sliding along with their belongings.

"Be ready for a fight," he roared. "There are enemies nearby." He set his feet flat on the stone in front of him trying to slow and control the slide as sparks flew from the metal tips of his boots. Keeping one hand on the hilt of Orcrist ready to draw and one hand to the side to give himself support he steeled himself for whatever awaited them. There was a red glow growing up ahead and he could hear the shouts and cries of the others mixed with a horrible stony laughter. As he came sliding around the last corner he got his first look at the enemy. Goblins! A whole host of large squat creatures with wide grinning frog mouths filled with sharp teeth and jutting tusks; their bulbous yellow eyes were slited and set beneath wide bulls horns and pointed feline ears. He saw several of the others, most notably Dwalin and Fili fighting off the goblin hoards. Seeing the end of the shoot ahead Thorin leaned forward into a roll and bounded to his feet. He made to draw orcrist trying to shake off the strong clawed hands that reached for him. He could see several of the Goblins already lay dead upon the ground as he fought to be free of them.

"Halt," boomed a croaky voice. "Halt, or death comes to your kin." The air was filled with the deep chilling laughter or their captors. Thorin and the others stilled as the goblin ranks parted; there under the goblin's blade were Balin Kili and Ori. The largest of the goblins raised Balin's head off the floor by his white hair and held a blade to his throat while planting a foot in the dwarfs back. "Drop your weapons or see the old one's blood." Dwalin's axes hit the floor first, followed by the others weapons. Thorin released his grip on Orcrist and undid the strap holding a blade across his back, letting it fall to the ground at his feet. The Goblins gathered their dropped weapons and pulled the ones off Balin, Kili and Ori yanking the younger two to their feet and shoving them forward. Still holding a blade to Balin the goblin ordered, "Gather your packs."

Slowly the company began to move; apparently too slowly, for a goblin holding a whip began to lay into the slower dwarves. Ori caught a particularly nasty blow to the face making him cry out in pain, holding his cheek as blood dripped lazily from between his fingers. Dwalin turned, roaring as he punched the whipper, knocking him flat in one blow, Nori flanking him. The goblin did not get back up. There was a grunt of pain from Balin. "Try that again and this one dies," snarled the large goblin guard as blood ran down Balin's neck. "Grab your pack ... mule," goaded the goblin.

Thorin laid a hand on Dwalin's shoulder. "Save it," he muttered in dwarvish, pulling his friend away and raising his arm to catch the blow of a whip. Thorin pulled on his pack and pushed his way to stand near his sisters sons. Fili had Sara's pack, her staff having been taken, and Kili had her puzzlebox clenched in his hands, his knuckles and face white.

"Uncle, where is Sara?" whispered Kili in their native tongue, his head was swiveling, a panicked look on his face.

"She is not with us," added Fili quietly in their dwarvish conversation. "What happened to her?"

"She was outside on the mountain path when we fell," whispered Thorin. He was grateful that at least she was not captive with them.

"She's alone on the mountain path?" asked Fili, panic-stricken.

"Better for her to be out there than in here," said Dwalin darkly from beside them, his and Balin's bags on his back. "There is a reason we disguise our women when they travel lad. Were she here, she would likely be abused, tortured for sport." A whip fell on Dwalin and Thorin again. Luckily dwarf clothing was thick.

"Be silent!" growled the whipper, ending their secretive conversation. Dwalin spat at the goblin, earning another lash for himself. When they all have their belongings the goblins brought forth chains and manacles and shackled the company's right hands and feet in a long line keeping Balin aside but shackling his hands in front of him. Thorin tested the strength of the metal around his wrist and regrettably found it to be of sound make, he doubted if even Dori or Dwalin could break free. Gathering the torches from their brackets along the walls, the Goblins began to drive them forward, whipping them as they went. The leader of the horrible creatures kicked Balin before him sending him trotting forward. As they were dragged down into the goblin tunnels, Thorin worried for Sara. He hoped she would have the sense to follow the path out of the mountains and not try to follow them, if it were even possible that she could. Gandalf knew the course they had intended to take; perhaps he would be able to find her. He berated himself for not having apologized to her sooner. He may never get the chance now, for who knew what lay in front of them. Thorin's thoughts returned to the present with the snap of the whip on his ear and neck. He growled cursing the goblins as they yanked them forward faster. Their captors began to laugh and sing in their deep gravelly voices, keeping time with the snaps and cracks of the whips on their backs and heads. They had to get out of here, and though determined to escape and reunite with Sara, Thorin could not yet see how this was to be done. He would remain on his guard, watching, waiting for their chance. Mahal willing, there would be one.

As the Goblins finished what seemed to be an unending chorus of "Ho Ho, my lad," the tunnel opened into a large cavern, a blazing bonfire growling and popping in the center of the floor. On a raised dais in the lea of a looming rock slab sat an enormous goblin, a crown of bone atop his head. Thorin guessed the giant goblin would have towered over even Gandalf. To the right and left of his throne of carved stone and bone lay two enormous wolves. These were the wolves of the goblins, and were similar in size and temperment to the wargs of the orcs, but less intelligent and more volatile. Thorin knew there had long been an alliance between the wolves and the goblins. The company was led to stand clustered before the Goblin King who glowered down at them, fingering the horned scepter he held in his clawed hand.

"Who are these miserable persons?" he roared.

"Dwarves your malevolence," answered the goblin driver who held Balin chained before him. "We caught them sheltering on our front porch." Some of the other goblin guards brought the company's weapons forward and dropped them before their king in a heap.

"Thorin," whispered Bofur in dwarvish from beside him. "Where is Bilbo? Do you see him?" Thorin looked around but could not see their hobbit. He cursed. They had managed to get separated not only from Sara but Master Bagginsas well.

"He fell with us," replied Thorin quietly. "But what became of him after that I do not know."

"I hope that he is all right," said Bofur looking worried. "Perhaps he got away somehow." A whip snapped across their necks once, twice, a third time.

"Keep quiet," growled the goblin holding the whip. The Great Goblin was watching their exchange intently and Thorin glowered back at the hulking monstrosity.

"Search them," said the Goblin King. "Seize their belongings." The goblin guards moved among them, cutting their packs from their backs, turning out pockets, confiscating pouches, and anything that was not actually clothing. Their searching fingers pinched, poked, and grabbed unmercifully. Thorin felt sharp fingers wander over him and he held his breath praying they did not find the pouch he had tucked under his arm guard. For a moment he thought they would not, but then clever goblin fingers found it and yanked it from him. Thorin growled moving to take it back but was held at bay by a spear that prodded him back in line. He had to get back the pouch, for it held the key to Erebor. He could not lose it or the quest would be for nothing. Beside him Kili was trying to keep ahold of Sara's box and Fili was being thoroughly searched. When they were satisfied they had found all that the company had, the goblin guards added the small personal items to the pile of weapons at the Goblin King's feet. Other goblins began to go through their packs, searching for anything of value.

"Who are you?" asked the Goblin King addressing Balin who had been thrust forward by the goblin driver holding his chains. "What do you mean by it? Intruding on my kingdom, up to no good I would warrant. Spying on the private business of my people I shouldn't be surprised to learn. Murderers and friends of elves, not unlikely. Come, what have you to say for yourselves?"

"I am Balin," said the old dwarf giving a small bow. "Of the things which you suspect, we have no intent. We were merely seeking shelter from the stone giants and their storm when we happened upon your cave. We meant nothing by it, and certainly did not wish to cause inconvenience to you or your people."

"So you say," said the Goblin King pointing his scepter at Balin. "But what are you doing up in the mountains at all? Where are you going? Where do you come from and why? In fact I should like to know all about you, not that it will do you much good, for I do not like dwarves. Now tell me and truthfully, or I will prepare something particularly uncomfortable for you and yours."

As the Great Goblin had been speaking Fili had stepped closer to Thorin in the tight press of the group and Thorin felt the cool brush of metal passed into his hand. Apparently the goblins had not searched his nephew thoroughly enough, though Thorin was unsurprised as he slipped the dagger up under his arm guard. Fili was sometimes affectionately referred to as the company's walking arsenal. In truth he was not entirely sure where Fili hid all of his knives, but he was immensely glad at this moment for this particular quirk of his nephew's.

"We are but simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," said Balin diplomatically. "For this reason we are traveling across your truly hospitable mountains."

"He is a liar oh truly tremendous one," said one of the goblin guards who had been rummaging through their bags. "There is nothing of value among their belongings. Furthermore several of our people were killed in the attempt to invite these dwarves below."

"Since you will not tell the truth willingly," said the Goblin King, his yellow slitted eyes gleaming with malice as his face broke into a frighteningly wide grin. "It would be our pleasure to persuade it from you." He turned to a goblin guard near him. "Bring out The Mangler and the Bone-Breaker." He turned back to the dwarves pointing out Ori and Kili. "Start with the youngest. Perhaps that will loosen some tongues."

"Wait," thundered Thorin stepping out of the group as far as his chains would allow. Several spears were thrusts towards him. The Goblin King's gaze was upon him now and with a gesture Thorin was cut from the chain, his hands shackled in front of him, and he was pulled forward to stand before the Great Goblin. The goblin lifted himself from his throne and came to circle Thorin as Balin was kicked back towards the rest of the company. As the goblin king came around into Thorns line of sight once again he saw the Goblins eyes flick to the bead lying on his shoulder and a deep gravelly laugh burbled up from within him.

"I know who you are, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror king under the mountain. Indeed your name has been bandied around quite a bit as of late. You are in high demand Thorin Oakenshield, or at least your head is," sneared the goblin. "An old enemy of yours seems quite intent to see you dead. My people would garner great favor with the gathering hoards if we were to deliver them their coveted prize."

As Thorin listened his eyes shifted to the pile of belongings searching for his pouch containing the key. "I am aware someone wishes for my death," he said, his eyes still roaving the pile. "We have dealt with the immediate threat."

The Goblin King turned to him a smirk on his wide lips. "You would not say that if you knew who hunts you." There! Thorin had spotted the pouch sticking out from under Oin's ear trumpet. He tried to inch closer without drawing the notice of the goblins. "Your enemy is determined to finish what he started over a hundred years ago," continued the Goblin King, "With the death of your grandfather Thror." This got Thorin's full attention and he stopped his efforts to reach the key.

"Azog the defiler was destroyed," said Thorin spitting on the ground. "He was slain in battle long ago." But the renewed laughter of the Great Goblin and his minions brought back the old doubt. The defilers body had never been found, much like his father's. Could it be true? Could the vile enemy have survived? If so, then the company was in much greater danger than he had ever imagined. Azog was a very potent and dangerous adversary, not one to be underestimated.

The goblins laughter died down as the king regained his throne. "So you think his defiling days are over do you? Perhaps we shall deliver him the blond one first," he said pointing to Fili who's beads and braids were also plain to see. "Do you think the defiler would give him a brow to match Thror's?" Anger rose in Thorin and he turned to see the company pressed close around Fili and Kili whose expressions were grave. The Great Goblin turned to the guards near him. "Bring the young prince forward and we will see what sport we can make of him." The guards lunged forward and Thorin's fingers began to slip the knife from its hiding place. As a guard stomped past him, the goblins toe caught the hilt of Orcrist, drawing it from its sheath and sending the glowing blade spinning out into the middle of the floor. The Great Goblin let out a howl of rage bringing all else to a halt.

"Murderers! Elf friends! You are worse than thieves and liars, for I know that sword. It is called Biter and has taken many of our people. Seize him! Kill him! Cut off his head!" The guards turned to Thorin, lunging for him but he yanked the chain from the grip of the goblin who held him captive. Slipping Fili's knife from his arm guard he stepped out of the path of the charging goblin, swinging the chain down onto its head. The goblin wheeled around and lunged again, angrier than before. It collapsed before it's seventh step, another of Fili's knives sunk deep between his eyes. Nori stood aside from the others, somehow having broken free from his manicals, his hand extended and empty. Pandemonium broke through the air as the goblin horde howled and screeched in rage as the goblin drivers plied their whips to the company once again. The goblin who had held Thorin's chains stalked closer while the dwarf held him at bay whipping the air in front of him with the chain. The Goblin King barked out a command and the two wolves on either side of him leapt towards Thorin growling, their eyes rolling as the goblin driver backed away shrieking. Nori had raced to the pile of weapons rifling through it as the company tried to fight off their attackers, Dwalin sending several goblins sprawling. Thorin kept his attention on the advancing wolves. The closer of the two sprang at him knocking him backwards but Thorin plunged the knife into its neck, using his legs to kick the furred body over him, mirroring the move Sara had used on him mear days ago. The second wolf was closing in on his left and he rolled to the side bounding to his feet knife still held in his bloody hands. At that moment all the fires went out, plunging them into darkness. The large bonfire in the center of the room exploded into plumes of dark blue smoke and white dancing sparks that scattered the shrieking goblin horde. A long straight sword shone brightly of it's own blue light near the goblin king's throne. The giant goblin let out a cry of fright.

"I know that sword!" he cried cowering into his chair. "It is Glamdring the Foe Hammer. Beater!" And before he could utter another word Thorin saw the blazing blade slash straight through the Great Goblin, killing him. He heard the crack of the staff on the stone floor and as a brilliant blinding light enveloped him Thorin felt the shackles fall from his wrists clattering to the stone floor. The flash had sent the goblins flinching back and Gandalf stood in their midst.

"Take up arms!" he commanded. "Fight! Fight!" The company rushed to the pile of weapons, all save Oin in Ori who went to retrieve their packs, trusting in their fellows to gather their weapons. The fires in the braziers spring back to life and Thorin rushed to gather Orcrist and retrieve his pouch. He must have the key.

"Quickly follow me!" called the wizard, for the goblin hordes had recovered and were swarming angrily down upon them. Thorin scrambled frantically through the personal effects left by the others searching for the pouch. Dwalin stood beside him, braced to attack, his axes restored to his hands and Sara's stalf tucked beneath his belt.

"Thorin, we must go!" said Dwalin swinging at the goblin who was closest.

"Not without the key!" shouted Throin still looking in vain for the small pouch; but it was simply not there.

"We cannot hold them all off," said the warrior knocking back adversaries to the right and left without discrecion. The rest of the company had fled, following Gandalf into the tunnels. Roaring, Thorin rose and struck at a nearby goblin, cleaving it in two, venting his anger and frustration into the blows as he beat back the oncoming tide. They were forced to retreat into the tunnel and Dwalin pushed over the wide brazier that stood at the tunnels entrance spilling coals across the floor. They fled after the others, catching them quickly. They followed Gandalf's staff through the maze of goblin tunnels, their enemies shouts and cries echoing after them, growing ever closer. Thorin could see the light from the Goblins torches behind them and he urged those in front to go faster. The tunnel opened into a small chamber, several tunnels leading to and from it. As Thorin came into the open space he found Gandalf counting the dwarves as they passed.

"Thorin! Where are Bilbo and Sara?" asked the wizard grimly as he came into view.

He shook his head. "I do not know Gandalf. Sara is somewhere on the mountain pass; she did not fall with us. Bilbo is here in the mountain, but we got separated from him. He was not captured with us." Gandalf let out a string of curses Thorin was unfamiliar with and struck a crack near the ceiling of the tunnel they had just vacated with his stalf, causing rock and stone to fall choking the entrance.

"Fool," said Gandalf. "I only pray that we are able to find them again. Hopefully Bilbo's luck holds out. As for Sara, we are of no use to her under the mountain. We must find our way out." He turned and led company onward. "Come," he called over his shoulder. "We must reach daylight." They ran, following the wizard ever further into the mountain, stopping only to fend off the goblins behind them. Every step Thorin took agonized him. He had lost the key to Erebor and along with it all hope of returning his people to their rightful home. Even if he had the key, he had lost their burglar. He did not hold much hope that Mr. Baggins would ever be seen alive again, despite Gandalf's talk of luck. What made his steps heaviest though, were his fears for Sara. She was wondering the mountainside alone. The Goblin King's words rang in his mind. Could it be true? Was Azog alive? If so, even if they should reunite with the girl or hobbit, they would be far from safe. The guilt and fear ate at Thorin and he promised himself that if Mahal were merciful enough to let him find Sara again he would make things right. He would tell her. He would protect her and never let her out of his sight again. He only hoped he got the chance.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Gandalf led them out of the mountain into the fading light of evening. They had been in the goblin tunnels for the better part of a day. Gandalf led them down the mountainside a ways before stopping the group, counting to see that all that remained were still accounted for. They were still fairly high up and below them Thorin could see a river winding through the valley. The dwarves clustered around the gray wizard asking questions all at once.

"We have no time for reunions now," said the wizard raising his hands. "We must make haste. The goblins will swarm the mountainside ere the sun's light has faded."

"We have to go back up the mountain pass and find Sara," insisted Fili loudly. Several the others murmured their agreement.

"We must lose the goblins first," said Gandlaf. "Or we would only lead them after her. Once we are sure we have lost them, I will go back and find her." Thorin came to stand beside Gandalf ready to argue the point.

"What about Bilbo?" asked Bofur. "We can't just leave him." But before anyone could reply several howls rang through the evening air.

"Out of the frying pan," muttered Thorin darkly.

"And into the fire," finished Gandalf. "Run! Run!" Once again he turned to lead the dwarves Thorin could tell Gandalf was trying to lead them off the mountain and down into the valley, but there seemed to be enemies on all sides, driving them forward as they fled. They could see them now and again through the trees on either side, orcs and wargs alike, but they never came near enough to attack. Thorin could not think why, but their purpose became clear as the company was herded out onto a jutting precipice of rock that overlooked a dizzying drop. They had been chased into a trap and there was no way out except into the arms of their enemies.

"Quickly! Into the trees!" called Gandalf. "Climb!" Soon they were all in the branches of five pines that stood alone near the edge of the rock. The wargs snapped and jumped at their feet but as suddenly as they had appeared, they withdrew a distance, looking behind them to their companions joining them. Thorin was looking around to see how the others were faring when Bofur grabbed his arm tightly, his face ashen. He pointed back to their enemies and Thorin pushed aside a tree branch to get a better view and froze. There at the head of the group was Azog the Defiler astride his white warg. The Defiler's eyes locked with his and he began to laugh, calling to his underlings in balck speech but then turned his attention back to Thorin.

"Can you smell it?" he asked in the common tongue so Thorin could understand him. "The scent of fear," he said locking hateful eyes on the dwarf king. "I remember your father reeked of it Thorin son of Thrain. As did she in the end." He raised his left arm and on the clawed spike driven through what remained of his of his arm, hung a torn and bloody coat. Sara's coat! All hope of finding Sara Miller alive died in that moment. Thorin's mind went blank and he did not register Fili or Dwalin's shouts of rage and grief. What had he done? He had taken Sara with them despite the danger. He had fooled himself into believing that she would be safe with the company, that they could protect her. But there was her coat, hanging from Azog's clawed appendage. He had surely killed her, and knowing his enemy, it had not been a merciful thing. Thorin cried out in grief. After nearly losing her the first time he should have left her in Rivendell. He had perhaps meant to several times but he had let his emotions and desires outweigh his common sense, and now Sara was dead at the hands of the enemy who had hunted him.

Azog gave a command in Black speech pointing at Thoin and the wargs bounded forward leaping and snapping at the branches they could reach. The tree began to sway and crack under their combined weight and Thorin snapped back to the present as the tree he was in began to creak and pop, falling into the tree behind them. He, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur leapt into the tree where Balin and Dwalin were perched, but the tree began to tip as had the last. They leapt from tree to tree as the wargs below brought them down one after the other, until the whole company where crowded into the branches of the large pine that stood at the very tip of the rocky bluff.

A blazing pine cone flew past Thorin's ear landing among the downed trees in front of them, instantly igniting them. He looked up to see Gandalf, Fili, and Kili in the topmost branches throwing the fiery projectiles, dropping some to their companions below. Thorin caught one and hurled it at a warg that was trying to find a way through the flames. Seeing they had driven their enemies back, several of the company gave a cheer, but were cut short as the tree groaned ominously tipping out over open-air, only stopping when the roots held strong. How had it come to this? They were hanging over a precipice, the only escape was through their enemies, and they had lost the key. The quest was over. They had lost there hobbit. Throin had lost Sara!

The flames parted and there was Azog leaning over his white mount, sneering as he dropped Sara's coat into the flames. "I took great pleasure in defiling that what you cherish Oakenshield," he goaded. Grief and rage filled Thorin, warring inside him, as he got to his feet, walking numbly down the trunk of the tree drawing Orcrist. He did not hear the cries of Balin or the others as he broke into a run determined to take his mortal enemy down with him. He did not care that he might die. If he took the white demon with him, if he could give the company a chance to escape, if he could save others from this aching loss he felt, then yes that would be enough. That would be worth it.

He charged Azog, his sword raised, but the white warg leapt over him, knocking him down. He staggered to his feet to see Azog charging him, his finned mace raised as he brought it crashing down into Thorin's shoulder and face. His vision faded in and out as he rolled onto his hands and knees shaking his head trying to bring everything back into focus. There was a sudden crushing pressure in his chest and shoulder and he cried out in pain as teeth sunk into his flesh shearing muscle from bone. The pain burned away the fog in his mind momentary and Thorin brought the hilt of Orcrist down on the muzzle of the white warg with all his remaining strength. The beast jerked away and threw him through the air. He landed on a rocky outcropping and fought to stay conscious. The pain in his shoulder seared through him leaving his appendages feeling cold. The felt cool press of metal on his neck and he opened his eyes to see an orc standing above him, its weapon raised high over its head. There was a swift flash of blue light and the orc fell back dead. Thorin watched confused as a small blue sword disappeared into thin air tip first. That was Bilbo's little sword! He could hear the battle cries of the others who had swarmed from the tree beating back the orcs. As Thorin tried to keep the cold and dark at bay, he thought he saw Bilbo's face pop into existence before him just as his world faded to black.


	27. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are Orcs.

Sara hurried along the mountain path, anxious to know what had caused the company's sudden outcry. She rounded the last corner expecting to find Nori at the cave entrance, but he was not there, no one was, at the cave entrance or otherwise. The cave was completely empty. Where could they have gone? She searched the cavern but other than the faint smell of musty clothes, dwarf boots, and pipe tobacco, there was no indication they had been here at all. She felt panic well inside her as she exited the cave… and screamed at the hideous face staring back at her.

There was an orc on the path! She reacted instinctively as it reached for her, clasping it's wrist and pulling it forward off balance and to the side, causing it to tumble over the edge, screeching as it clawed for purchase. Arms closed around her neck from behind and her hands came up gripping it as she thrust her hips backward, simultaneously pulling her attacker over her, dropping him on the ground in front of her. She stomped hard on it's face and leapt over the fallen orc. She ran down the path praying her eyes didn't deceiver in the faint light from the sky.

She did not stop or look behind as she tore along the mountainside until she came tearing around a corner and into the arms of another orc. This one larger than the other two, and she shoved away from it turning to run again but a hand caught the hood of her coat. She gripped the opening and yanked it apart, her adrenaline lending her strength. As the deer antler buttons popped off, she slipped from her coat and fled. She was a ways up the path when a warg dropped down into the path before her snarling, its hackles rising as it stalked towards her. She could not climb fast enough and down was too perilous. She backed down the path unwilling to turn her back on the creature bearing down on her, even when she heard the tread of heavy feet behind her. Something struck the back of her head and she collapsed blacking out.

Sara came to… and screamed. She was looking out over a sheer drop moving quickly. Sharp fingers pinched her ribs harshly and she fell silent. The ground rushed past her and she felt coarse fur rubbing her cheek. Her hands were bound in front of her and she was draped over the oscillating shoulders of a warg. She looked up to see the orc rider beside her; he was the one she had flipped. He sneered down at her with his one good eye and pinched her hard again. She winced and dropped her head looking sideways down the path to see three other warg and orc pairs in front of them; behind them followed a lone warg. She tried to readjust herself, for the warg's shoulder blades jabbed into her ribs painfully as it ran, but she stilled when she felt the cool brush of metal against the back of her neck. The orc said something in a language she did not understand, but the tone and knife were message enough. She relaxed back down trying to ignore the discomfort in her chest. She had to get away and find out what had happened to Bilbo and the dwarves, but she could see no way out of her current situation … yet.

They rode this way for several hours, One Eye pinching her now and again for no apparent reason. She guessed it was mild revenge for escaping him earlier, or perhaps he didn't like his face being stamped on. It was only as the sun was coming over the horizon that they began to slow, turning off the path and bounding up a steep incline until they reached a stand of close set pine trees. One Eye dismounted pulling her off the warg by her bound wrists and clumsily she staggered to her feet rather than be dragged through the dirt. He pulled her to stand beside a fire ring filled with smoking coals. He released her as the other riders came to join him, circling her. There were four orcs all together. One orc was One Eye, there was also one with a gimp leg, another with a face that reminded her of a pug, and a large one who seemed to be in charge.

The leader looked at her appraisingly and barked an order she did not understand and the other three reached for her. She jumped back trying to avoid their grabbing hands, but was brought up short when she felt a spear point in her back. The large orc stood behind her sneering. He repeated the order and she let her shoulders fall as she submitted to the probing, pinching, and squeezing hands running over her body trying to fight back her revulsion. In their searching they ripped the pockets of her jeans and the back of her t-shirt, exposing her shoulders. When they were satisfied her pockets were empty and she carried nothing other than her old SD card, her necklace, and a braided leather bracelet Kili had given her, Pug Face shoved her to the ground and tugged her boots off her feet to examine the strange footwear. The leader gave another order in the guttural language and she was dragged to a tree and forced to kneel as her hands and feet were tied behind her around the slim trunk of the tree. The orcs moved off arguing over her boots, each trying to wear them but when no one could fit them on their disfigured feet they were tossed aside along with her other belongings on top of her coat.

Sara spied Fili's lost pony tied to a tree across the camp, stamping and whining. She tried to see if she could undo the knots holding her feet, but the ropes around her hands and wrists were too tight, not allowing her fingers any room to work. She heard the pad of feet to her right and froze as a large wet nose muzzled through her hair; goosebumps burst over her skin as the warg began to growl. She kept her head down trying not to move as the growl was punctuated with a bark. A stone smacked into the wargs head and it backed off at the sharp command from Gimpy. She was left alone then, the orcs busy amongst themselves, the occasional argument breaking out between them, and the wargs dozing a ways off.

Why did the orcs take her prisoner? She would have thought they would just kill her, eat her, or… well who knew. And what had happened to the company? Were they all right? Where had they gone? Had they been captured by the Orcs as well, or killed? She knew they would not just up and leave without her, so something must have happened to them. The sun climbed high into the sky; her legs and feet had fallen asleep and gone numb a long time ago. Her arms and shoulders ached, but it was better sore and alive than dead. Despite her discomfort she was finding it hard to stay awake as she sat hour after hour unmoving and undisturbed.

Her head snapped up when she heard the howling of wargs in the distance. The four orcs around the fire jumped to their feet, once again arguing as they drew closer to her. About twenty wargs and their riders came loping into the temporary camp though they did not dismount. Sara heard heavy feet hit the ground behind her and moments later an enormous white striped warg stalked past, the four orcs in front of her scrambling to get out of its way as it found a large rock to lay upon, its keen green eyes watching the camp. There was a looming presence behind her and Sara dared not turn her head to look behind her as she watched her captors backed away a few steps cowering. A hulking white orc passed by her shoulder coming to address her captors, his back to her. His back and ribs were laced with deep cuts and scars and his left arm ended with a large metal claw driven into what remained of his forearm.

One Eye and Pug Face pushed Gimpy forward to answer to the white orc and he began to gesticulate wildly as he spoke again in the language of the Orcs. Sara heard the name Okensheild, but understood nothing else. The white orc let out and enraged roar, swinging at Gimpy with his metal claw, catching the smaller orc in the neck effectively ripping open his throat. Gimpy fell to the ground near Sara's feet clutching his sputtering neck backing away, terror written plain across his face. The white orc gave a sharp command to the riderless wargs nearby and they fell on Gimpy ripping him apart in their collective jaws. Sara closed her eyes as something wet spattered across her face, wishing she could close her ears to the dying screams that were followed by much more grisly sounds.

The white orc returned his attention to the three before him. This time the larger leader was pushed forward, stammering. The white orc raised his claw about to repeat his earlier actions when the smaller orc said something quickly and pointed at her. The claw lowered and Sara drew in a breath bracing for the attention to be turned to her, but nothing could have prepared her for the face that turned to survey her. It was him! It was the face that had jolted her awake so many times in recent nights; the face that belonged to her nightmares. The white scarred face of the pale orc she had seen and Lady Galadriel's mirror.

He called orders to those in camp not looking away from her and in moments the camp was empty and Sara was left alone with the white orc. He strode to the fire, kicking the dying coals back into life and drew two knives from his belt pushing them into the glowing red embers. He returned his gaze to her and she dared not look away as he came to her and crouched down, leaning towards her. She held still and even her heart seemed not to be able to beat as he reached for her face, gripping it tightly in his scarred hand, turning it this way and that. His hand moved to the back of her neck tangling in her hair before he jerked her head back exposing her neck. He leaned closer, almost touching her as he drew in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He released her growling and sat back on his haunches saying something in the tongue of his kind. She shook her head and he tried again, his temper rising as he repeated the words.

"I don't understand," she said fearfully. He grit his teeth, his jaw working before he spoke again and this time she could understand the words he spoke.

"You are the woman who travels with Oakenshield." It was not a question but a statement. "Where is he? Where is the would-be dwarf king?"

"I don't know," she said never taking her eyes off his icy blue ones. Sara felt as though she were watching a cobra, waiting for it to strike. He leaned forward, his hand beside her head on the tree as his claw pressed into the soft flesh under her chin.

"Do not lie to me wench," he said, his pointed teeth flashing. "You are the dwarves woman, their scent is fresh and strong on you."

"I really do not know," she stammered. He slammed his hand into the tree beside her head, growling and she fell quiet fear charging through her.

"Where is Thorin Oakensheild?" he said his voice quiet and menacing.

"I don't know. We got separated somehow." The claw at her throat pressed harder. "They vanished from the cave we were sheltering in," she continued in a rush her words a bit choked. "I was not gone more than ten minutes but when I got back there was nobody there. The cave was empty." He pushed away from the tree roaring in frustration. He turned back to her.

"Why would the dwarves allow a woman to travel with them?"

"Gandalf made them take me," she said.

"Why?" he asked, crouching before her again.

"I don't know," she lied. "Who knows why crazy old wizards do what they do." He grabbed her cheeks and slammed her head back against the tree. Her vision fuzzed over slightly and there was a ringing in her ears.

"You are in high demand," he said quietly still holding her face. "Tell me, why would someone want you captured alive?"

"I don't know," she said again. He leaned into her face as his hand slipped lower to clamp around her neck. "I told you not to lie to me," he hissed as her vision faded.

Burning. Something was burning. A searing heat in her left arm registered in her mind and she woke screaming for the second time that day. She was laying on her back and a heavy weight pressed down on her chest and arm. The heat retreated. She opened her eyes and saw the white orc looming over her, kneeling, one knee on her chest and the other on her arm. He held a knife in his hand and she could see the heat radiating off the blade ripple the cool air around it. She watched in horror as he pressed the flat of the hot blade once again to the underside of her arm just above the wrist. She screamed again, writhing, trying to break free but her legs were bound at the ankles and knees. She hit and scratched him with her free hand but he seemed not to notice as he continued to burn her. When she tried to reach for his hand containing the knife, he caught her hand and trapped it against the ground with his claw pushing it into the dirt, and shifted the hot blade on her arm branding her further. Her screams and struggles gradually gave way to silent tears and stillness when it became clear she could not escape. Instead she focused on blocking out the pain burning through her as much as she could. He branded down her wrist and after removing the glove on her left hand, proceeded to burn her palm, speaking not a word till he began on her right arm.

"The white one claims that Oakenshield favors you," he said pausing his grisly work to sift his fingers through her loose hair on the left side of her head. His fingers wrapped around the small braid behind her ear and she cried out in pain and shock when he yanked it free from her head. He examined the bead swinging from the hair. "It seems that you are important to at least one of the dwarves." He threw the braid aside. "But it will make no difference to you. I will throw your defiled body that their feet." He bent to retrieve a fresh knife from the coals continuing his work on her right arm. "Do you think your death will drive Oakenshild mad like his father?" he taunted as he reached her wrist. She did not respond. He grasped her glove pulling it off her right hand and froze. When she dared to look up at him she saw his face had darkened and he snarled.

"What is this?" he growled wrenching her arm as he pulled her hand in front of his face. "Why do you bear this mark? Tell me!" he commanded.

"It's just a birthmark," she said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"Liar," he spat. "This is why the white one seeks to obtain you, but neither he nor Oakenshield will have you. You go to Dol Guldur. Long has my master searched for one such as you. Unfortunately, he will want you alive," he said brushing her cheek in mock tenderness before his hand settled heavily around her neck. "But, I may yet have my way with you." He rose and took her by the hair, dragging her to a large tree.

Just as he had finished tying her hands, three riders came into camp. It was her three original captors. One eye dismounted and came to stand before the whtie orc. She only understood one word of the hasty conversation between One Eye and the white orc… Oakenshield. The white orc seemed pleased as he retrieved her leather coat from the ground where it had been dropped. He gave a sharp command and the white warg bounded from its rock and turned on the shrieking pony beginning to devour it. Taking a knife to her coat, he cut several strategic holes in the leather and strode over to his warg dragging her coat through the blood pooling at his mount's feet.

"I will bring you back the dwarf king's head," he called to her before he wheeled off leaving her with the three orcs. He was going after the company! He was going after Thorin! She had to get way, she had to warn them! She strained against the ropes binding her to the tree but they would not give. Her worry only mounted when the air was pierced by several warg howls and soon after she could hear the familiar yells and shouts of the dwarves in the distance.

The white orc had been gone for about twenty minutes and the other three were clustered around the fire, roasting chunks of meat they had stripped from the mangled pony, when the wargs lifted their heads growling. They clambered to their feet, the fur on their backs raised, their ears pricked forward and teeth bared. The orcs paid them no mind but continued to eat. Sara's heart skipped a beat when she heard the soft pad of enormous feet and a rumbling huffing breath approaching from behind her. She tried to see around the tree to see what could possibly upset the wargs but the trunk was to large. Suddenly the wargs ears and tails dropped and they turned tail and fled whimpering. The three orcs around the fire jumped to their feet, shouting and cursing after their fleeing mounts, but Sara was very still, for what ever had scared the wargs was now very close. Angrily the orcs returned to the fire, but no sooner had they begin to eat than a deafening roar reverberated through the twilight air and an enormous creature burst from the woods behind Sara. It came tearing into camp swatting at the orcs with paws the size of car tires, killing Pug Face instantly. In the fading light Sara could just make out the hulking shape and as the profile passed across the fire light she was sure. It was a colossal bear; at least as big as Nathen's red Chevy Suburban. It turned, lunging for the large orc, catching the screaming creature and its massive jaws before the orc fell silent, quite dead. Letting the limp body fall from its maw it stalked towards Sara and she held her breath hoping it would be a quick end, but the bear passed right by her. She heard a scream from the other side of the tree that fell short at the sound of claws scraping through the back of a tree. The ropes holding her wrists fell free as One Eye collapsed to the ground beside her, his one good eye staring blankly. Sara didn't move as the bear came around the tree sniffing at the body beside her. It moved off slowly in the direction the wargs had fled, completely ignoring her.

Letting out of breath of relief, she reached to One Eye's body trying to ignore the black fluid staining his front and her hands as she pulled a knife from his belt and quickly cut her ropes. Getting unsteadily to her feet, she retrieved her boots, pulling them on not bothering to lace them up. Quickly she gathered her belongings, restoring her necklace to its place around her neck and stuffing the other things down her bra, as her pockets were now just gaping holes in her pants. Thankfully her pants waistband was still intact. She looked up to see flames were beginning to brush the darkening sky. She could hear a commotion from that direction so grabbing the large orcs spear she set off at a run, stopping only to snatch up her fallen braid with Fili's bead, shoving it down her shirt.

Sara ran through the trees trying to see in the twilight, making her way towards the blaze in front of her. The sounds were drawing closer and she slowed going more cautiously, not wishing to draw attention to herself. She ducked behind a tree as a warg ran past her, shrieking, it's fur aflame. She continued to move forward, the sounds of the dwarves distress growing louder. She was almost on top of them when the wind shifted slightly and the smoke choking the air blew to the side. Her heart stopped. Thorin was in the powerful jaws of the white warg, the white orc astride his mount. She watched as Thorin brought the hilt of his sword down on the beast's snout. It yipped in pain and threw him into the air. He landed on his back on a knoll of rough stone and she watched for Thorin to get to his feet, but he did not move. She began to panic as an orc approached him, his sword at Thorin's throat.

"Thorin!" she screamed, running towards him, gripping the shaft of the spear in both hands despite the pain. She would not let Thorin be killed. The very possibility made her heart ache. She charged forward letting loose a battle-cry she did not know she had, but before she could reach him something strange happened. A small glowing blue sword appeared out of thin air and as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, driven deep into the orcs ribs. The creature crumpled and the blue sword withdrew from its body and then vanished once again, tip first. She was almost to Thorin when Bilbo winked into existence leaning over him, tucking something into his waistcoat pocket. Sara saw the white orc creeping up on the distracted hobbit from the side.

"Bilbo!" she cried. "Watch out!" But at that moment Fili and Dwalin slammed into the white orc driving it back. Several of the others came charging through the woods brandishing their weapons, attacking the enemy with terrifying ferocity. Sara ran to Thorin and Bilbo, dropping to her knees beside them. Thorin was unconscious and a pool of blood was spreading from just below his left shoulder.

"Bilbo, where is Oin?" she asked pressing down on Thorin's wound.

"I'm not sure," said Bilbo, his eyes wide and panicked. As if summoned Oin was suddenly with them. He shifted aside Thorin's armored shirt undoing the ties at the neck and reached beneath to inspect the wound with his hands. His face paled.

"He is losing too much blood," he said gravely. "He will bleed out before I can heal him," said the old healer.

"Oin," she asked urgently. "Where is this small white packet I gave you? Find it, we need it."

"How is that little packet supposed to help?" he asked trying to stem the flow of blood staining Thorin's shirt.

"Just get it!" she yelled. "Hurry!" He nodded and she took over applying pressure. Quickly Oin produce the pack of Quikclot Gauze. "Rip it open and hand me the end of the bandaging," she instructed as her fingers shifted down into the muscle of Thorin's shoulder searching for the greatest source of bleeding. A warm gush met her fingers and she fought down the panic threatening to take over. Oin passed the end of the gauze into her hands and she began to pack the wound, silently thanking Nathan for making her watch that horrible's training video on YouTube. Soon the wound was packed and she held it in place waiting for it to activate. Already there was less blood pooling around her fingers. All around them was pandemonium. Dwalin was still fighting the white orc, but Fili had fallen back, a hand pressed tightly to his side, his face pained. More orcs and wargs seemed to appear and the dwarves were being pressed closer and closer to Sara, Bilbo, Oin, and Thorin, protecting them. Sara could not see Gandalf, Dori, or Ori but no sooner did she noticed this then she heard the same earth-shattering roar she had heard in the orcs camp in the distance.

"There's a bear coming," she cried to Bilbo and Oin over the din. "We need to …" but she was interrupted by the ear splitting shriek of a large bird. Something swept through the orc ranks picking up one in each of its taloned feet and flew dropping them over the cliff. There were more gigantic birds, eagles Sara realized, scattering the orcs and wargs alike. The white orc glared directly at Sara and let out an enraged roar as he urged his mount back between the trees out of the grasp for the eagles. There was a rush of wings and Oin was gone; another and Bilbo too was lifted into the sky screaming. She looked up to see Gandalf riding on the back of one of the immense birds. Sara bent low over Thorin, determined to keep the pressure on the packing when soft feathers brushed her cheeks.

"Come little one, you must leave this place." Sara looked up at the eagle who had landed beside her and Thorin. "Let him go so I may carry you," it said.

"I can't," she said clinging tighter to him. "If I don't keep this in place he will bleed and die." The eagle cocked its head and fluffed it's feathers indignantly. "Please I can't leave him."

"Very well," it said after a pause. "I will carry you both. Prepare yourself." Sara did the only thing she could think of and lay down a top of Thorin, one hand down to his shirt front and the other up his sleeve, keeping pressure on the wound. She looked up at the eagle and nodded. It stepped forward and took them gently into its talons and slowly lifted them into the night sky. The last thing she saw before it turned away from the rocky precipice was the face of the white orc screaming in rage.


	28. Comfort and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is comfort taken and secrets are not so secret.

The flight to the eagles aerie took a little over half an hour so swift were the giant birds. Sara and Thorin were the first to reach the enormous nests set into the dark gray cliffs, and by the time their eagle had placed them down into the soft interior of an abandoned nest, Sara's arms ached from holding Thorin's bandage in place. She sat up, not yet daring to let off the pressure on Thorin's shoulder though the bleeding seemed to have stopped. He was still unconscious but breathing shallowly. During the flight through the star speckled night Sara had periodically rested her ear over Thorin's heart but found less comfort and more worry in the faint beat. Gandalf arrived, sliding quickly from the back of an eagle and thanking it before rushing over to where Sara sat beside Thorin.

"Ms. Sara," said the wizard. "I'm very pleased to see you are indeed alive and returned to us but we shall have to speak of your misadventure later. Quickly, tell me what has happened to Thorin." While she was explaining all she knew of Thorin's injuries some of the others including Bifur, Gloin and Oin arrived and came to look down at their king. Oin pressed close and took over for Sara giving her a much-needed break as he looked over Thorin. When he sat back again there was a look of relief on his wrinkled face.

"I don't know exactly how you did what you did Ms. Sara," he said, drawing his pack closer so he could rummage inside. "But you may have bought us the time we need to save Thorin."

"Will he be okay?" she asked anxiously, her shoulders sagging with fatigue.

"It's too soon to make promises," said Oin beginning to remove Thorin's clothing so he had better access to his shoulder. "He's lost a lot of blood and the cut is quite deep, to say nothing of his lesser injuries." There was another rush of wind and an eagle landed at the edge of the nest with the two princes on its back.

"Fili! Kili!" cried Sara, relieved to see them…but something was wrong as they slid carefully to the ground. Kili was supporting most of his brother's weight as they stumbled forward.

"Sara," called Kili as she ran to them.

Fili looked up hearing her voice. "Sara," he said, his voice quiet. "You're alive. Thank Mahal." His head fell to his chest and his legs gave out. It was then that Sara noticed the blood stain running down his side and the cuts on Fili's left arm.

"What happened to him?" asked Sara worried, as she pulled Fili's arm over her shoulder.

"That massive white orc happened to him," grunted Kili, hefting Fili higher. Dwalin jumped down from the back of a tawny eagle and quickly came to take over for Sara.

"He took a blow to the side from a winged mace," said Dwalin as they laid Fili down beside Thorin. "Though I think he managed to block a lot of the damage with his arm."

"I had to hold him almost the entire way here or he would have fallen," said Kili, kneeling beside his brother, pulling Sara down to join him. Oin moved to inspect Fili undressing him as Gandalf bent over Thorin, a hand over his face muttering an incantation. Images from Galadriel's mirror flashed through Sara's mind and she fought down the clamoring fear within her at seeing both Thorin and Fili unconscious and covered in their own blood. Sara reached out to move Fili's hair from his face but upon seeing her hand froze.

"Fili will recover with care," pronounced Oin turning his attention back to Thorin. "His wounds are not deep though he is lucky not to have broken his arm blocking a blow like that. I believe his unconscious state is due more to exhaustion, shock, and stress rather than physical trauma."

Sara could not hear him. The events of the last day were sweeping through her mind as she stared glass-eyed at her hands. They were painted red with blood; Fili's blood, Thorin's blood, and her own. Her eyes fell to her torn clothes covered in gore and dirt and her head began to feel light and fuzzy. She needed air… now! She stood, pushing her way back through the rest of the company who were gathered anxiously around the injured and left through a ruined section of the nest wall. Her mind was buzzing as she let her feet wander, only paying enough attention to her surroundings to be sure she didn't walk into anything or off the edge of the cliff. She fought to push back the terror threatening to overwhelm her as she sat down drawing her knees to her chest. She ignored the throbbing in her arms, relegating the pain to the back of her mind along with all other feelings as she rested her forehead on her arms and began to rock back and forth. She sat there many long minutes trying to concentrate on her breathing and keeping her mind blank. Blank was good. Blank meant she could ignore the emotions trying to swell inside her. Sara felt the brush of warm feathers surrounding her and she looked up to see that one of the giant eagles had come and taken her quite literally under its wing. It lowered its head and she stared back into its round golden eyes before it spoke.

"Hatchlings in distress should be kept warm," it said simply, tucking her further against its side fluffing its feathers for better insulation. Sara opened her mouth to tell the eagle that she was not a child anymore but decided against it as the birds warmth enveloped her. Blank and warm was also good. She sat in the dark, the birds warmth seeping into her for quite some time and did not move when she heard someone calling her name.

"Sara," called Bofur's voice in an even tone. "Sara where are ya lass?"

"Do you seek my little hatchling master dwarf?" asked the bird encircling her.

"If by 'yer little hatchling' ya mean a young human female, then yes, I am. Do ya know where I can find her," he asked.

"She is here," replied the eagle shifting its wings slightly. "She is in distress. Hatchlings in distress should be kept warm," informed the eagle. Sara still did not respond, only listening to the two talk.

"Well, can I see her?" asked Bofur. "She's not only in distress she's injured." The eagle eyed him for a moment and cocked its head to the side.

"You wish to aid her?"

"Well these extra clothes and bandages are not for me," he replied wryly. Several seconds passed in silence and then the eagle lifted its wing allowing Bofur to come and sit under its wing.

"Ya certainly know how to pick a pleasant hiding spot," said Bofur running his fingers over the birds speckled breast. She remained still. "Lass are ya all right?" he asked when she didn't raise her head to look at him. She gave a small shrug and Bofur scooted closer. "Come on, tell me what's bothering ya." She shook her head and he was silent for a while.

"I remember the first time I saw a battle," sighed Bofur. "I was about the same age as Fili and Kili are now. Of course, I had sparred and even been in a few small skirmishes, but nothing... nothing quite like my first battle. Ya see," he said sitting up straighter, "Every couple of years or so, the settlement where me and Bombur lived was raided by orcs, but the mining in the area was so good that no one wanted to leave. Our parents and Bifur's died in a particularly devastating raid when I was about 54 and Bifur took me and Bombur in, himself only being about 87 at the time. There were a few smaller attacks in the following years but never anything too serious and though I was soon considered old enough to be called upon to fight, Bifur always made us promise not to get involved. But, this could not last forever, and in the spring I turned 73 there was a massive invasion from the orcs up north. We had no choice but to fight. It was a fierce and bloody battle and we lost many of our friends and kin before the enemy was driven back. We almost lost Bifur; ya see that's how he got his injury," said Bofur tapping his forehead. Sara had raised her head and was listening as he spoke.

"He's never been quite the same," said Bofur running a hand over his face. "Sometimes he suffers from queer spells and it was a long time till he was able to function fully on his own again. I remember the carnage of the battle, the sickness in the aftermath, and the numbness that would have swallowed me if I hadn't had to step up and take care of Bifur and Bombur. We had already lost too many we cared for and after almost sending Bifur to our ancestors we'd had enough. We left, searching for safer work." He looked at her now smiling. "That's how we came to be in the Blue Mountains and on this quest with Thorin. I only hope we all make it out of the adventure together." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "So lass, I can imagine what's going on in that pretty little head of yers. It's normal; unpleasant but normal. The numbing sickness and panic will eventually pass."

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Aye, it will pass given time. But don't ya keep it locked inside," he warned. "That leads to trouble." She let her legs stretch out in front of her and sat up straighter. "Though it would certainly help to get ya cleaned up," he said his nose wrinkling. "Yer a right mess lass." He stuck his head out from underneath the eagles wing. "Is there a place that this hatchling of yers can bathe or wash?" he asked.

"There is a place," replied the eagle. "But I will have to carry you for it is inaccessible by foot." Bofur ducked back into the featherd cave.

"What do ya say lass? Shall we get ya cleaned up? I have a change of clothes from Ori as yers have seen better days." She looked down at herself and nodded slowly. He bent and helped her out from under the eagles wing and up onto its tawny back, clambering up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and clutching his bundle of clothes and bandages in the other. As the massive bird took to the skies Sara looked down and she could see the nest the others were clustered in and a fire beside it that they must have lit.

"Will they be okay?" she asked looking down. Bofur followed her line of sight and smiled softly to himself pulling her closer as the eagle angled itself down, descending into the night.

"Aye lass, they'll be fine after a while. Oin likes to be modest about his healing skills but when it comes to our kind there are few healers better than him. Gandalf is no slouch either. Don't worry, Thorin will be up on his feet and his irritable self soon enough. As for Fili he was regaining consciousness by the time I left to come find you. Dori was tending to him and several of the others were being treated as well. They will all be okay, so let's tend to you for now."

It was a very short flight. They had flown down several hundred feet and landed on a shelf that could have accommodated several of the large eagles. As Sara slid from the bird's back, she was met with the smell of sulfur. Coils of steam looped through the chill air above the generously-sized pool of blue-green water, and she had to admit that the thought of a thorough soaking was extremely inviting. Bofur strode to the edge of the pool and dipped his fingers gingerly in the water. When his fingers came back unharmed he thrust his arm deeper soaking his sleeve to the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara, unable to watch idly any longer.

"Checking the temperature," he said, withdrawing his arm and shaking it. "Hot springs can be cool on the surface but reach dangerous temperatures the deeper they are. This one seems safe enough, just stay away from that dark blue spot over there," he added, pointing at the spot near the back where bubbles are rising lazily to the surface. "It's safest here along the edge." He set down the extra clothes keeping the bandages. The eagle made its way over setting itself a few feet from the edge of the pool. "If ya need anything I'll be just on the other side of this here big chicken." The eagle leaned its head down and sharply wrapped his head with its beak.

"Aye," protested Bofur rubbing his skull. Sara smiled faintly as he made his way around the eagle and she stripped off her clothes. Her pants she feared were beyond repair. After so many days of continued use, most of them being days spent entirely outdoors, it was a small wonder they had lasted this long. She placed her shirt and pants in the water a few feet away trying to ignore the pink cloud billowing from the soiled fabric. She remained in her underwear and after removing the few items she could still call hers from her bra and tucking them into her shoe she slipped into the water reveling in the heat seeping into her weary muscles. Unfortunately, the heat only aggravated her burns and it was a very careful and painful process as she worked to clean herself. She splashed her face and the water came away pinked. Her fingers searched for the source of her blood and she winced as she found the raw flesh behind her right ear where the braid had been ripped from her. After a while she was finished and relaxed into the pool, her arms stretched out to the sides on the rock at her back.

"I don't hear anything back there. Do I need to come scrub ya myself lass?" called Bofur after a period of silence. There was the sound of a snapping beak. "Ow!" he cried. "You ruddy overgrown turkey. I only meant to be sure she didn't fall asleep." Another snap and loud protest.

"The hatchling is not asleep," said the eagle in an even tone. "And I am not a turkey, overgrown or otherwise." Sara smiled faintly as she exited the pool dripping, listening to Bofur grumble under his breath. When most of the moisture had evaporated from her skin she pulled on the borrowed clothes. She swam a bit in Ori's gray shirt, for he was a dwarf and build stockier than she. Unfortunately, he was also shorter than her so his tan pants only reached mid-calf for her and she had to hold them up or they would have fallen to the ground.

"You can come back now," she called as she sat trying to wring out her socks. He sat to her left and seeing her pain took her socks and squeezed the water from them and laid them out to dry a bit. Bofur pulled her arms toward him inspecting the burns and hissed out several dwarvish curses his facing darkening.

"What?" she asked exhausted. It was odd to see her her usually jovial companion angry and upset.

"Azog did this to you, didn't he," said Bofur.

"Azog?" she said sitting up a bit straighter. "I thought he was dead."

"So did we lass, but he is very much alive. He was the giant orc riding the white warg."

"The one with all the scars?" she asked shocked.

"Aye, that's the one," he growled, fishing in his jacket and producing a small container.

"How did you know it was him?" she asked after a moment of quiet. Bofur drew in a deep breath.

"When Azog killed Thror, he didn't just behead him lass. Before he tossed the king's head at the feet of Thrain, Azog carved his own name in dwarvish runes upon Thror's brow." Sara stiffened. "Sara," said Bofur looking her in eye now. "He's done the same thing to you. Those are not random burns. This is his name in dwarvish runes." Sara looked down at her arms and tried unsuccessfully to suppress her shutter of revulsion. He had marked her, marked her as his, and in a way that was sure to infuriate her companions, bringing back memories of a bloody past. Bofur sighed heavily and opened the small jar of salve.

"One thing is for sure," he said as he began to coat her burns liberally. "Thorin is going to lay a dragon egg when he sees this." She tried not to squirm but the skin had been burned away leaving extremely sensitive flesh and she could not help her involuntary grunts and hisses of pain as he loosely wrapped her arm.

"Did he hurt you in any other way?" asked Bofur quietly as he began to coat and wrap her other arm. "There is more than one reason why he is called the defiler," he continued. "He didn't…"

"No," said Sara quickly, unwilling to let him speak that out loud. "No he didn't. I think he might have but when he saw the mark on my hand he got very upset and said I was to go to his master in Dol Guldur. Apparently his master has been looking for someone like me for a long time now."

"I'm relieved that ya are alive and returned to us lass," he said drawing her into a tight hug after he had finished with her arms. "We all feared you were dead when Azog showed us yer torn and bloody coat."

"That's why he took my coat?" she asked, pulling away from his embrace.

"Aye lass, he showed us yer torn coat before he threw it into the flames. I think that was what snapped it for Thorin," speculated Bofur standing. "We all thought he'd killed ya."

"He burned my coat?" she asked, her voice quavering, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm afraid he did," said Bofur, pulling her clothes from the water wringing them out. He stopped when he heard a soft sob and looked up to see fat tears rolling down Sara's face as she struggled to tug on her wet socks. "Here now. Sara, what's the matter?" he asked, stepping closer.

"He … burned … my … coat," she said between sobs reaching for her shoes. Bofur raised an eyebrow.

"Of all things to have happened recently that's the one that finally gets to ya?" She sobbed all the harder dropping her shoe. Shaking his head and chuckling softly he drew her into his lap. "I'm sorry about yer coat lass," he said rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sara knew she was not crying for just her coat. She was crying for everything, for fear, anger, pain, and grief. Her tears spilled from her eyes and soaked Bofur's shoulder. She startled when something warm and fuzzy settled over her ears.

"You need this more than I do at the moment," he said as he tugged his hat into place on her head.

"No Bofur, I can't," she said reaching up to take it off. He caught her hands gently.

"Keep it till you feel better lass. Till the numb has worn away," he said seriously. "Give it back when you are ready to talk about what happened. No arguments now," he said helping her into her shoes as she sniffled wiping her face on the sleeve of Ori's shirt. He only quirked an eyebrow as she stashed her belongings back in her bra. He cut the waistband from her jeans and she used it as a makeshift belt to hold up Ori's pants. Her shirt they kept hoping it was salvageable.

Once they had gathered everything the eagle flew them back to the others who had set up camp outside the abandoned nest. The nests were about 20 feet across and just a bit taller than Sara. The expansive shelf of rock was home to around 40 of the enormous things, many of them filled with eagles, and at the far end Sara could see a waterfall tumbling down the side of the tall cliffs. The eagle landed and Sara carefully slid to the ground Bofur catching and steadying her.

"Thank you for keeping me warm," said Sara giving the eagle a bow as Bofur went to join the others. "And for the bath."

"Think nothing of it little hatchling," said the eagle as it left soaring out over the cliff. "Stay safe. Stay warm."

Sara found Kili and Bilbo sitting together by the fire. The pair had not noticed her yet as she stood looking over their shoulders. The others of the group were quiet, caught up in their own thoughts and ruminations. Bombur and Bofur stood by the fire talking as the cook turned skewers of meat over the fire. Bilbo was worrying over the singed hair on his feet and Kili had a smooth stone in his palm rubbing it between his hands.

"What's that?" she asked, crouching down, a hand on his shoulder. He turned looking up at her.

"There you are," said Kili, pulling her down to sit between he and Bilbo. "Where have you been? You disappeared."

"Sorry," she said. "I had to get away for some fresh air. Bofur came to find me." She told them briefly of her trip to the hot springs.

"I do hope the eagles will take us there tomorrow," said Bilbo wistfully. "Perhaps if we ask nicely."

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"We are fine," said Kili. "Minor scrapes and bruises. Bilbo seems to have singed the hair off his feet, but we are much better than some of the others." Sara looked around the group. Bomber who was sitting with his brother and cousin had a bandage around his head. Dwalin had several more gashes on his arms that looked like they had been stitched up, and Gloin was being helped around by Dori, limping noticeably. Sara felt her gut twist when Ori turned his face and she saw a nasty cut running the length of his cheek.

"How are Fili and Thorin?" she asked.

"Fili is doing okay," said Kili, tucking the blue green stone into his pocket. "He was awake a while ago and was asking for you, but he fell asleep again. Oin and Gandalf are still working on uncle." He ran his fingers through his hair before resting his head in his hands. Bilbo leaned over to Sara.

"I'm going to go help Bomber with the skewers. It would be a shame to burn the meat the eagles so graciously provided for us," he said, giving a meaningful nod to Kili. She squeezed his hand gratefully before he left. Sara reached out her right hand brushing the hair from Kili's neck and his trembling shoulders, gently massaging and rubbing them. Slowly he began to relax and soon he lay curled on his side with his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, not sure who was being comforted more. Sometime later Bilbo brought over some of the cooked rabbit meat, but for the first time Sara could remember, Kili did not eat, simply holding the food limply. Her stomach gurgled loudly at the smell of the food but she could not quite bring herself to enjoy it as she nibbled mindlessly, and as she looked around the fire watching the light dance across the features of the others she could tell she and Kili we're not the only ones uninterested in food.

The moon had begun its descent in a sky full of stars before there was news of Thorin. Gandalf stood before them and all eyes were trained on him, hanging on his unspoken words.

"We have done all we can, and though his wounds have knit together well, he has lost much blood and he may always have a hitch in that arm. Only time will tell now. Oin believes that should he regain consciousness he will be out of most danger." He turned to address Sara and Kili. "Fili is awake and wishes to see you two."

When Fili saw them coming he tried to sit up but Oin extended an arm and pushed him back down. Fili grumbled but lay quietly as instructed as Sara and Kili came to kneel to his right. He took her hand in his, frowning when he saw her bandages.

"I thought that perhaps I had only dreamed you were alive," he said quietly.

"And you scared us brother," said Kili. "Making a big fuss over such a small scratch." Oin snorted as he loosely laced up the front of Thorin's tunic and drapped his cloak over him. Fili smiled faintly.

"Sorry to disappoint you little brother, I will still be king some day." he said.

"Like I want to be king," scoffed Kili.

Fili studied Sara's face and frowned. "What happened to your braid?" he asked. She reached down the front of her shirt and pulled out the small braid which had begun to come undone and held it out to him. He took it frowning and after examining it for a moment reached for her. She bent over him as he brushed aside her wavy hair to see the raw spot where the braid had resided. "Who did this to you?" he asked darkly his fingers gently probing. "And what happened to you? Where did you go when we fell into the goblin town? What happened to your arms? Why are they bandaged? How did Azog get your coat? Why…"

"Durin's beard Fili!" said Oin pushing him back down again for he had begun to rise. "How do you expect her to answer if you keep talking, and stay down or you will reopen your wounds. I know you're young and while you may heal quickly it is still too soon to move about. Wait till tomorrow at the very least." Fili relented, settling himself back onto the soft feathers beneath him once again.

"The simple answer," she said grabbing his and Kili's free hands. "And the only one I'm really ready to give right now is Azog. Azog happened to me." He opened his mouth to ask another question but she squeezed his hand. "Please Fili, not tonight. Don't ask me to talk about it just yet. Okay?"

"Just one question," he asked. She sighed and nodded. "Why are you wearing Bofur's hat?" She smiled.

When morning had come and gone and Thorin had still had not stirred, Sara could tell that several of the company were getting worried, herself included. Oin had tried to reassure them, telling them that Thorin's heartbeat had grown stronger through the night, but there were still somber faces around camp. Kili was still not quite himself, only eating half heartedly and staying close to Thorin and Fili who was once again sleeping. Sara itched for something to do, something to distract herself so she asked Oin if she could borrow a needle and thread to try and repair her shirt. She sat attempting to stitch for several minutes but after the fourth time she had accidentally pricked her finger Bilbo had taken over for her, tutting about how uneven her few stitches were.

"I feel so useless," she huffed irritably as he undid her stitches to start again.

"Tell me a story," suggested Bilbo. "It will distract you and entertain me." Several of the others nearby raise their heads.

"Aye lass," called Bofur. "Tell us a story. One of those fairy tales, but one with a happy ending, not one of those fairy tales of that Grimm fellow." The eyes around the circle were all watching her expectantly.

"Alright," she relented and launched into a retelling of The Little Mermaid, Robin Hood and finally Hercules. About the time she had finished the last story Bilbo held up her bedraggled Hogwarts shirt, and though the new seam was clearly visible, it was strong and the garment was wearable once again.

"Thank you Bilbo," she said, taking the needle back from him.

"My pleasure," he said. "Thanks for the stories."

When Sara entered the nest, Fili was sitting up with Kili's help and Oin was checking his bandaging. She sat down beside Thorin to wait. His face was pale, a dark lock of hair tumbling across his face, but his chest rose and fell in a steady reassuring rhythm. Seeing him so vulnerable sat uneasily with her; he was usually such a unrelenting source of strength, perhaps stubborn and moody strength, but strength all the same. He was the unchanging rock that they all looked to for direction. Well maybe not unchangeable, for this Thorin was not quite the same Thorin who had stepped across Bilbo's threshold. But, maybe that was also untrue, perhaps he had been like this before she and Bilbo had thrown a wrench in his plans to reclaim the homeland of his people, and was only now returning to his former self. She wished she knew, but really she just wished he would wake up, even if he had been angry with her the last time he had spoken to her. Hesitantly she reached forward and brushed the hair from his face, tucking it to the side. She was surprised how soft his beard was under her fingers as she allowed them to gently smooth down the hair along his jaw. Muscles in his cheek and eyelid twitched and she paused.

"I believe he will wake sometime today," said Oin sitting beside her, having apparently finished with Fili. Sara snatched her hand away from Thorin's face though she was sure Oin had already seen, if his expression was anything to go by.

"Where is Fili?" she asked, for he and Kili were both gone.

"He went with Kili to find some food." He sighed. "I am reluctant to let him move about quite yet, but he has proven quite as stubborn as Thorin."

"I just hope he is stubborn enough to pull through," said Sara reaching for Thorin's limp hand, deciding she didn't care if Oin saw, so long as Thorin didn't find out.

"He is." There was silence for a while. "Come," said Oin turning to her authoritatively. "Let me see your arms. I have seen to everyone but you." She hastily let go of Thorin's hand and got to her feet, reluctant to let anyone else see her arms. After the way Bofur had reacted she was sure it would only bring up more questions that she didn't want to answer.

"Oh no," she said edgily. "It's okay, really. Bofur took care of it. Besides I need to give Ori back his shirt. I only came to give you these." She handed him the needle and thread before rushing from the nest and back into camp. Switching Ori's shirt for hers she found him and returned it to him thanking the scribe for letting her continue to use his pants. She was looking around for Bilbo when Nori caught her elbow.

"We should talk," said Nori.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "About what?"

"Not here," he replied. "Too many listening ears. Come with me."

"All right," she said and he turned leading her away from camp. They passed by nest after nest and Sara was careful to step over the large white patches on the ground. Away to the right Sara spied Gandalf talking to the lord of the eagles, and he looked up and made brief eye contact with her as they passed, tilting his head frowning. Nori led her to the very farthest edge of the rocky cliff to stand near the waterfall and as they came around a narrow corner she saw that Bifur was waiting for them. She stopped unsure. What could these two possibly want to talk about with her? They exchanged a few words in dwarvish but when Bifur saw her standing hesitantly he smiled waving her forward. Reluctantly she came closer. Nori turned to face her, his arms folded over his chest, looking at her expectantly.

"You have been keeping secrets," said Nori without preamble. "You know much more about us and our world than you let on." Sara's heart skipped a beat.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to hide her nervousness even as she reached to fiddle with her locket.

"Don't try to bluff me," said Nori. "You are a poor liar. I already know about the story in your phone." Her fingers fumbled the locket and it fell to her chest. "So tell us Ms. Sara, what pray tell is The Hobbit?"


	29. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thorin wakes.

"How do you know about The Hobbit?" asked Sara, sitting down on a rock, still struggling to process that Nori and Bifur could have found out. She was suddenly very grateful that Nori had insisted that she follow him away from the others and she realized his purpose in leading her here to the waterfall, for it would work to mask their words.

"First tell us how you came to have a complete record of our journey in your phone," said Nori, leaning back against the large rock behind him.

"What do you know?" she asked, resting her chin in her right hand wincing a bit at the pain in her wrist.

"That is our question for you. What have you been keeping from us?"

"Quite a bit," she said weekly, not meeting their eyes. "Unfortunately there is a lot I can't tell you." Bifur said something to Nori in dwarvish.

"Bifur has suspected for some time that you were hiding something. Several times he noticed inconsistencies in your supposed lack of knowledge." She was quiet for some time studying them.

"Such as?"

Nori shook his head. "Not until you tell us how you have a complete record of our journey in your phone."

"But how do you know about it?" she asked, her voice growing in irritation. "I had only had it for a few days. How did you find out?"

The two dwarves shared a short secret conversation that ended with Bifur pointing accusingly at Nori and then to Sara. Nori sighed and turned back to her. "I borrowed your phone when you passed out a couple nights ago," he said. Bifur added something in dwarvish before he too took a seat and bent to pick up several loose feathers setting them adrift in a puddle.

"Borrowed usually means you asked first," said Sara, scowling at the thief.

"It appears Bifur would agree with you, though I am inclined to disagree," said Nori succinctly.

"You would," she grumbled, picking up a stick at her feet.

"Regardless, we know, so explain it."

She blew out a breath. "I'm not entirely sure I can."

"Try," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sara heard metal clinking.

"I mean I'm not supposed to."

"Why?" asked Nori souldering off the rock.

"Because I advised her not to," said Gandalf, stepping around the boulder behind Nori. "I advised her to keep it a secret." The two dwarves turned, startled slightly by the wizard's sudden appearance.

"Figures you would have something to do with this," muttered Nori pulling his hands from his pockets to fold his arms over his chest once again.

"I advised her to keep this secret, partially for her own safety, and also because the knowledge she has is not relevant to this company."

"How is a complete chronicle of our march to Erebor not relevant to us?" countered Nori.

It was Gandalf's turn to look confused. "Whatever are you talking about Nori?" he asked.

"Gandalf," interjected Sara, pushing pebbles around in the dirt with her stick. "Things have changed since we left Rivendell. You have missed quite a lot."

His eyebrows rose. "How so Ms. Sara?"

"Well for one thing I have a copy of The Hobbit," she said. "And for another, we found out that I am likely from Middle Earth."

His eyebrows rose even further. "Explain," he said leaning on his staff. So she launched into an account of what had happened on the eighth day after they had left Rivendell. She explained how her necklace had broken, how Gloin had showed her it was a locket, and told him of the note and the SD card she found inside. She told him briefly about her grandmother and her search for her family. She showed him the craftmas mark inside her locket and finally explained how her grandmother had left her a digital copy of The Hobbit.

"I see," said Gandalf, stroking his white beard lost in thought.

"Well I don't," said Nori impatiently. "You have explained how you came to possess what you call The Hobbit, but that does not explain why such a thing even exists." Sara looked to Gandalf for guidance, but he was not paying attention.

"In for a dime, in for a dollar," she muttered, throwing the stick over Bifur's head and into the waterfall. Nori and Bifur already knew too much, so what would it matter if they knew more. She turned to face the two dwarfs. "Okay look," she said sighing. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but you know those stories I'm always telling you?"

They nodded. "Like the ones you told this morning?" asked Nori.

"Yes," she said picking at her bandaging. "Well your quest for Erebor is just another one of those stories, another fairytale, one that has been written down in the book called The Hobbit. Lots of people have read it. It's quite a popular book." Nori and Bifur were frozen in shock but after a moment Bifur asked Nori something.

"Bifur wants to know if that is how you knew the password for the door into Moria?" translated Nori.

"Actually... no," she admitted, rubbing her temple. "That one's from The Lord of the Rings."

"And what ais that?" asked the thief. Gandalf had come out of his reverie and pulled out his pipe listening.

"They are the books that tell of another adventure, one set in the future of middle earth about 60 years from now." Bifur asked something again.

"What did he say?" asked Sara, when no translation was forthcoming.

"He says that would explain a lot."

"Like what?" she asked, turning to Bifur.

"Like how you knew the name of Rivendell simply by knowing that Elrond lives there," said Nori. "How you knew the password into Moria, and how you seemed to already know that Gloin has a son named Gimli. Those and a few other smaller slips."

"Apparently," said Gandalf turning to Sara. "You are not quite as tight-lipped as we would have hoped. Do any of the others know or suspect?" he asked, addressing the dwarves.

"Not yet," said Nori, letting his hands drop to his side. "We wanted to talk to Sara first and there has been a lot going on lately. It's been rather difficult prying her away from the others."

"Good," said the wizard. "Keep it that way." Nori opened his mouth to argue but Sara cut him off.

"It doesn't matter Gandalf, I don't have the book anymore. It was with all the rest of my stuff when we got separated, and Ori and Oin were the only two who seem to have made it here with anything other than their weapons. I never got to this point in the book, so we still don't know about the future. Besides," she said kicking at a rock. "I'm not sure how reliable the information in the book really is."

"Actually," said Nori slyly. "That's not altogether true." He dug into his many pocketed coat and withdrew something wrapped in cloth and handed it to her. She pulled back the covering and gasped in surprise. It was her puzzle box.

"You had it all this time?" she asked.

"I grabbed it during the confusion in the goblin tunnels," he replied. She slid out the key piece and opened the box to see her solar charger and phone still intact.

"Well that's one problem solved," said Gandalf, blowing a purple smoke ring. "Now Ms. Sara, what did you mean about the information of The Hobbit being suspect?"

"The book and reality don't add up Gandalf. There are parts that are downplayed, missing, or downright contradictory."

"Such as?"

"Azog," said Nori and Sara at almost the same time. She looked at the dwarf.

"Just how much of the book did you read?" she asked as she closed the box and slipped it into the pocket of Ori's pants.

"I was most of the way through chapter three when Thorin relieved me of the watch and I was forced to return your phone or risk your notice," he admitted. "She's right Gandalf, there's definitely something wrong with the account in her book."

"Elaborate," said the wizard impatiently, waving them on as he continued to puff on his pipe. Together she and Nori began to describe the differences between reality and the book.

"This is troubling," said Gandalf, his pipe forgotten in his hand. "Very troubling indeed."

"You're telling me," said Sara, biting at her thumbnail. "The one guy everyone was hoping to see safely dead is not only alive but hunting Thorin, and now me too."

"You?" ask Gandalf. "Why would he be hunting you?"

"Gandalf," she said quietly, letting her hand drop to her lap. "He saw my birthmark."

"How did that happen?" he asked startled.

"I would rather not have to tell the story more than once," she said, pushing Bofur's hat back further on her head. "Suffice it to say that when he saw it, he told me he would be taking me to his master in Dol Guldur. Apparently his master has been searching for someone like me." Gandalf began to pace muttering under his breath. This had been going on for several minutes and Nori and Bifur had shared several words in dwarvish when finally the thief broke into the wizard's preoccupation.

"Gandalf, where have you been these many days? We looked to see you sooner?"

"I was gathering information at the behest of the White Council," he said, fixing his gaze on Nori. "I think it would be best to keep all of this between ourselves for now. At least until Ms. Sara has had a chance to finish reading the book. We can discuss what to do about it then." Nori once again looked ready to argue. "There is no sense worrying the others until we know for sure that there's anything to be done."

"I don't like keeping secrets like this from the others," said Nori. "It doesn't sit well with me."

"Only until Sara has read The Hobbit in its entirety," assured Gandalf. "Then we will be able to share all at once rather than have to give it to them in bits and pieces. Besides…" but here the wizard was cut off as Dory came puffing up to them.

"He is waking," said Dori. "Thorin is waking." The dwarves turned and ran back towards camp. Sara got to her feet but hesitated to follow after them, the last words Thorin had spoken to her coming to mind with a slight sting.

"Why do you not go with them?" asked Galdalf watching her carefully.

"Last time I was around Thorin, he was kind of mad at me," she said running her finger up and down the gold chain around her neck. "And I think that once he finds out what happened, he will not be any happier with me."

"Come we will go together," offered the Wizard companionably. They walked in silence for a while but Sara finnalt broke it.

"Gandalf what did you mean when you said you were gathering information for the White Council?"

"Ah," said the wizard, giving her a knowing look. "The Lady Galadriel suggested it would be prudent to see if the morgul blade was indeed from the tombs of Angmar, and once the idea was suggested Saruman insisted that I depart immediately. I'm sorry I was detained."

"Saruman insisted?" asked Sara dubiously. "But he was the one who doubted your information the most. Why would he change his mind so quickly?"

"I'm not sure," said Gandalf. "Saruman's sentiments have fluctuated more and more in recent decades."

"What did you find?"

"The graves were empty," he said, his expression somber.

"But how? Lord Elrond said they could not be opened."

"I don't know for certain," he admitted tucking his pipe away. "There is much I do not understand and it troubles me. I do not like all the uncertainty and unexplained events and actions."

They could see camp and were not surprised it was empty for the company had crowded into the nest. As her feet sank into the downy feathers that carpeted the interior of the nest, Sara saw Fili and Kili at Thorin's side with Oin. Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin and Gloin were close by and the others stood clustered a few steps further back. She spotted Bilbo to her left hanging back from the rest looking uncomfortable and went to stand with him, unwilling to penetrate the more intimate circle surrounding Thorin.

"I thought Dori said Thorin was awake," she said.

"That he is close to waking up," corrected Bilbo. They watched together in silence though it was difficult to see anything through the group of dwarves gathered in front of them, especially for Bilbo who's diminutive height did not aid him. Nonetheless, Sara could tell the moment that Thorin woke.

"Uncle Thorin!" exclaimed Kili, as the others clapped for each other on the back or talked happily.

"Do you think he will still be displeased with us?" asked Bilbo, mirroring the thoughts in Sara's mind. She shrugged.

"I would hope not," she said. "But it is Thorin, so who knows. He probably thinks I'm dead anyway." The dwarves talking had ceased and Dwalin stood in front of Bilbo looking down expectantly at the hobbit.

"Thorin wishes to see you Master Baggins," said the warrior.

"Me?" squeak Bilbo, rubbing one foot on top of the other as he was want to do when unsure of himself. Dwalin only nodded and gestured for Bilbo to follow him. Sara followed them closer to the group and stood just behind Bofur and Bombur, watching Fili and Kili help Thorin to sit up.

"Bilbo Baggins," said Thorin sternly, looking over at the hobbit sitting beside him. "Did I not say you would be a burden, that your foolishness and recklessness would lead to your death?" Bilbo's face fell by degrees the Thorin spoke and Sara felt heat rising in her chest as she clenched her fists. "Did I not say that you do not belong in this company, that it would be better if you went home to your books and gardens? Did I not say so Mr. Baggins?"

"Yes," said Bilbo quietly his eyes on the ground. "You did." Why was Thorin being so cruel, throwing these words back in Bilbo's face and after he had risked his own life to save the stubborn dwarf. She was about to push forward and defend Bilbo but when Thorin's voice came again it was a completely different tone.

"And yet you come back and proved that I have never been so wrong in all my life," said Thorin dragging Bilbo into an embrace. Bilbo's face was slack with shock but Sara noticed the smiles and pleased looks of the others. Thorne released a confused but hopeful Bilbo.

"I am sorry I doubted you," he said sincerely.

"No," said Bilbo, his ears a bit pink. "It doesn't matter. I have doubted myself too. I am not a hero or warrior; not even a burglar," he said smiling sheepishly.

"It does matter," insisted Thorin. "I want to know. Why after everything did you come back. I know that at times you have longed to be home, so why, why did you come back?"

"You're right," admitted Bilbo. "I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, my armchair and my garden. Most of all I miss my stocked pantry." A smile quirked on Thorin's lips. "You see," continued Bilbo. "That's where I belong. That's home to me and that's why I joined your company and why I came back, because you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you; but I will help you take it back if I can." He looked around to his friends who were listening intently. "Everyone should have a place to call home."

"I ask your forgiveness for the words I spoke the other night," said Thorin, his voice a bit rougher than normal.

"You have it," replied Bilbo quietly without hesitation.

"You are a most gracious hobbit," said Thorin. "I only wish..." A pained look crossed his face and the muscles in his jaw worked.

"Cheer up uncle," said Fili bracingly. "All is not so bleak as it seems."

"How can you speak of cheer when you have lost the one you would have made your heart sister?" asked Thorin despondently. "Can your affections be so easily forgotten, my sisters son? I did not think you so callus or fickle."

"But uncle," said Kili, standing. "Sara is here!" He drew Sara from behind Bofur and Bombur and brought her to stand before Thorin. His gaze locked and held hers for several moments before he wordlessly held out a hand to her, beseeching. She took his hand and knelt by his side.

"Sara," he breathed. "But how? You were dead."

"It was a bluff," she said quietly. "Azog meant to distract and deceive you all." He was watching her intently, his eyes glistening a bit more than usual as he swallowed thickly. He let go of her fingers, instead lifting his hand to the side of her face, his calloused thumb resting gently on her cheekbone.

"Sara I…" he began, but he was cut off by a wolf whistle from Bofur. Sara looked away from Thorin to see Dwalin giving the toymaker a glare to rival dragonfire. Thorin let his hand slip from her face but his fingers curled around hers again in a firm grip.

"Aren't you still angry with me?" she asked, as he pulled her closer to sit by his side, never relinquishing his hold on her hand.

He grimaced. "My words to you the other night were born of worry, not anger. But regardless of how I said them, I know they wounded you and for that I apologize. I was merely concerned for your safety, and sought to protect you in future."

"I thought you said I should not expect anyone to protect me," she said slyly as Fili and Kili pushed closer to her and Thorin. He sighed.

"I told you before," he said holding her gaze. "Many things have changed since that day in front of the inn." Sara's stomach gave a little lurch.

"Like what?" she asked quietly. "You didn't answer me last time." Bofur said something loudly in dwarvish that caused an angry flush to rise on Thorns face, but it was Dwalin's reaction that surprised Sara. The warrior stomped over to the cheekily grinning Bofur and wrapped an arm around his neck dragging away the snickering dwarf muttering something about a reprobate.

"Will you grant me your forgiveness?" asked Thorin, tugging gently at her hand, bringing her attention back to him.

"As long as you don't expect me to stand by and do nothing if someone is in danger, especially someone I care for," she said.

"I prefer you safe," he said seriously. "Will you refrain from unnecessary risks?"

"The unnecessary ones," she agreed.

He huffed. "That is all I will get from you isn't it?" She nodded. "Very well," he said, shaking his head wearily. "But you must stay closer to me and the others on our journey back to the Blue Mountains. I won't see you put in harm's way again."

"Journey home?" asked Kili confused. "What about Erebor?"

Thorin's face fell once again. "It's lost," he said releasing Sara's hand to run his own through his hair in frustration, grimacing in pain with the movement. "The key to Erebor is lost somewhere in the goblin tunnels and without a way into the mountain our quest is for naught." All the dwarves were somber at these words save one. Nori stepped forward and Sara was confused when he held a small leather pouch out the Thorin, who upon seeing the offered item tried to get to his feet a hopeful look on his face but was forced back down by a rather stern Oin and the pain in his shoulder. Nori placed the pouch carefully in Thorin's hand and Sara watched as he unlaced the opening and withdrew a small tin, several hair beads and ties, his pipe, and finally the ornate silver key to the secret door of Erebor.

"What else do you have in there?" asked Sara pointing at Nori's jacket.

Nori shrugged. "I took what I knew to be most important."

"You have done well," said Thorin.

"I'm only sorry I could not find the map as well," said Nori.

Thorin shook his head. "We got all we needed from the map, we know the location of the door. The key is what matters," he said looking to Nori. "If our adventure proves fruitful I will see that you are given a place where your specific talents and skills will be appreciated and put to good use." He turned to Gandalf. "I have many questions to ask, not the least of which is an inquiry as to your recent whereabouts."

"All questions can wait till this evening," said the wizard. "I have spoken to the eagles about plans for the morrow, though where we can go next without supplies I do not know."

"I would like to check your wounds," added Oin. "And then I think it would be wise to clean up as best we can." Thorin looked down at his clothes dark and stiff with dried blood.

"What about the hot spring," suggested Sara. "An eagle took me and Bofur there yesterday." Thorin looked up sharply at her words and his eyes drifted to the hat on her head, his jaw clenching slightly.

"That would be ideal if it can be arranged," said Oin looking to the wizard. "We could all use a good bath."

"I will see what can be done," said Gandalf.

The eagles agreed to take the group down by fours as the pool was not large enough to accommodate the whole company at once, and by late afternoon Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Balin were gone to bathe. Dwalin found Sara and informed her that he had her staff but offered to keep it for her until she was once again able to hold the weapon.

"Ya have to quit getting injured or I will not be able to train ya lass," he teased.

"I don't mean to get hurt," she huffed irritably. "Really. I'm not reckless or anything, at least I try not to be."

"I know. I know, " he said placatingly, raising his hands in surrender. "I just don't like seeing ya in pain."

"Well I don't like being in pain, I'm not a masochist."

"Just stay closer," said Dwalin, flicking a strand of hair back over her shoulder. "Thorin is not the only one who wants to see you safe."

When Thorin and the others returned from the hot springs, Sara was sitting near the crackling fire with Bilbo on a log that the dwarves had pulled from the abandoned nest, laughing as Bofur told them a story about him and Bombur as dwarflings. Thorin sent an excited Bilbo, Bofur, Dwalin and Gloin to bathe next. All the wet clothes, save the trousers, steamed near the fire, hung on long straight poles that were laid over crossed staves driven in to the ground. Sara stood behind Fili trying to untangle his wet hair with her right hand as Oin sat next to him examining the cuts on his arm and side. Kili was behind Thorin working at his hair as Oin had instructed Thorin not to raise his left arm if he could avoid it.

"You are healing well," said Oin as he finished rewrapping Fili. "Try not to over exert yourself, but you are fit enough to resume normal activity." He moved to sit next to Thorin assessing his shoulder and Sara found it difficult to keep her eyes on Fili's hair and not the topless Thorin across from her.

"I am told that I owe my life to you," said Thorin, his eyes trained on Sara. She looked up from a particularly difficult knot but quickly averted her eyes and shrugged noncommittally.

"Oin and Gandalf are the ones who healed you, not me," she said.

"Your quick action saved him," assured Oin. "He would have been dead by the time I could have helped him if it were not for your bandaging. Don't underestimate yourself Ms. Sara."

"I think it's more like don't underestimate Quick Clot," she said.

"I was not aware you had medical training," said Thorin.

"I don't," she said, finally working free the last of the knots in Fili's hair. He pulled her to sit in front of him so he could tend to her hair, being careful of the sore patch behind her ear, while she held Bofur's hat in her lap. "I mean not really. I learned some of the basics at summer camp as a kid but I'm not a trained professional or anything."

"Regardless of your training, you have my sincere thanks," said Thorin, grunting in pain as Oin gently raised his arm above his shoulder. Kili came to sit beside Sara having finished Thorin's hair.

"It's doing well," said Oin as he brought his arm back down and began to bandage Thorin's shoulder. "But you are still too pale for my liking. Try not to move around too much, rest when you can, and be sure to eat your fill at dinner." They were all quiet for a few minutes as the healer finished his work and Sara kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"Do you have my bead?" asked Fili. Without thinking, Sara reached into her shirt and fished for a moment before she pulled out the bead and held it out for Fili. She looked up to see Thorin was watching her, thoroughly nonplussed. She quickly refocused her eyes on the pile of pebbles she had picked from the dirt and away from the dark hair curling on his chest. Oin cleared his throat awkwardly as Fili took the bead from her unfazed. Shaking his head, Thorin stood carefully and went to retrieve his, Fili, and Kili's shirts which were now dry. He dropped his nephews shirts in Kili's lap and resumed his seat, Oin helping him in to his. Fili had finished her hair, and she moved to sit on the log next to him, fiddling with the new braid swinging from a bit further behind her left ear. Oin came and crouched in front of her expectantly.

"Ms. Sara," he said.

"Yes?" she asked uneasily.

"Let me see your arms," he instructed, reaching for his bag. "No excuses this time. I will tend to you." Sara looked at Thorin who was lacing up the front of his dark blue shirt, apprehension rooting itself in her stomach. Reluctantly she extended her left arm and watched Oin's face as he began to unwind the cloth around her hand. As the last of the cloth fell away Oin looked at her, a sick look on his face.

"Who did this to you?" asked the healer quietly. Fili looked over to see what had caught Oin's attention and hissed out a colorful expletive.

"Sara!" cried Kili, spotting her arm. Thorin came to stand over her his expression reminding her of a brewing thunderstorm. He took her arm gently from Oin.

"Azog did this?" he asked, his voice quiet and fierce.

"Yes."

They were all quiet watching as Oin began to unwrap her right arm, their faces only growing more irate. Oin began to carefully reapply the cream from the previous night to her burns and Thorin released her arm. Sara swore she could hear him grinding his teeth as he sat glaring at his boots.

"Does it hurt terribly?" asked Kili, leaning around Fili who was tugging on his shirt rather forcefully.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But the ointment helps numb the throbbing for a while."

Fili shot to his feet and kicked a piece of firewood, sending it flying out over the cliff edge some 30 feet away, making Sara jump. His shoulders shook and his fists clenched into white balls at his sides. "If I ever see that fowl creature again I will make sure he meets and end worthy of him," he said vehemently.

"Not if I find him first," growled Thorin, sitting up straighter his hand resting on the hilt of Orcrist. "He will pay dearly for his crimes against our people and kin."

"And Sara," said Kili, scooting closer to her to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her snug into his side and placing a kiss on her temple.

"I said kin," replied Thorin looking at them. "I cannot allow you to adopt her as a true heart sister, but there are bonds that run deeper than blood or politics." His fierce blue eyes locked with Sara's and a fervent heat thrilled through her evoking memories of the last night in Rivendell and the feel of his arms around her. "And I will see our kin avenged."

By the time the whole company was bathed and Oin had tended all the wounded once again, the sun was sinking into the horizon staining the sky orange and pink. The Eagles had provided them with two sheep which Dwalin and Dori had cleaned and skinned. Sara was holding the long skewers that Bofur was deftly carving while Bomber cut the meat into manageable chunks, handing them to Bilbo who pushed them onto the sticks and positioned them near the fire. The smell of roasting mutton wafted through the air filling Sara's mouth with saliva in anticipation, and she could hear several bellies rumble hungrily as the strips of meat sizzled and popped, dripping fat onto the glowing coals. Kili and Nori were chopping firewood with Gloin's ax to feed the two fires, for they had had to light two, one to cook over and the other to dry clothes. Balin, Bifur, Ori and Fili were tending the clothes making sure no one got back charred socks at the end of the night, and Oin had banished Thorin and Gloin to sit with Gandalf. Sara was laughing at yet another story Bofur was telling when she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned to see Thorin standing behind her.

"Thorin?" she said, smiling widely at him. "Do you need something?"

"Come sit," he said, taking the skewers from her hand, placing them on a rock. "You have done enough, come rest."

"But I..."

"Oh go on lass," said Bofur, his eyes twinkling with hidden merth as he looked over her shoulder at Thorin. "Go sit for a while, we are almost done anyhow."

And so Sara found herself sitting between Fili and Thorin, licking the grease from her fingers as Thorin handed her yet another skewer taking the empty one and adding it to the growing pile at their feet. As their stomachs gradually began to fill, the conversation inevitably turned to their recent misadventures, each party wishing to know what had befallen the others. Balin was the one to tell of the dwarves fall and subsequent capture by the Goblins. He told how they had escaped and lost almost all of their belongings. He relayed all the relevant details, answering both Gandalf's and Sara's questions. He then told of being hunted and herded by the Orcs and recounted their battle and the timely arrival of the eagles. Once Balin began to speak Sara had known that she would now have to tell the company what had happened to her. She sat, mercilessly ringing Bofur's hat between her hands, dreading the end of Balin's account. Her gut clenched when all fell quiet and 15 pairs of eyes looked to her.

"Ms. Sara," said Balin again. "Will you tell us what happened to you on the mountain pass?" Sara fought the nausea and aching panic rising in her but when she caught sight of Bofur he nodded and mimed taking a deep breath. Filling her lungs and pulling Bofur's hat over her ears with trembling hands she began to tell how she had returned to the cave to find them gone and instead was found by orcs on the path outside. Dwalin commended her for her struggle against her adversaries and all were pleased to learn that she had not gone down without a fight, even killing and orc. She told of her time spent in the orc camp as a prisoner and of the arrival of Azog, but here her voice failed her and she struggled to find the courage to continue. She could feel the sting in her eyes harbingering the coming tears, but comfort came from an unexpected source. Thorin took her clammy hand in his rough warm fingers squeezing gently.

"You need not go into detail," he said softly. "Only relay what is pertinent and necessary." And so she did. The dwarves were all furious as she told the what Azog had done to her arms but their anger soon shifted to worry as she spoke of Azog's master in Dol Guldur and his search for someone like her. When she described the enormous bear that had killed the orc guards, many of the company had expressed concern over a beast so large, but Gandalf had been intrigued, asking several questions. She finished her account with her and Bilbo's actions to save Thorin.

"Once again Master Baggins, I must express my gratitude," said Thorin, his thumb rubbing small circles over the mark on the back of Sara's hand, sending warmth up her arm and into her chest. "Though I must now ask after your story, for I thought I saw a strange thing before I lost consciousness and I would like to be assured that my mind is not simply growing tired."

"I will tell you," said Bilbo, getting to his feet. "Though thankfully I was not subject to quite so much excitement as the rest of you."

"Tell on," said Thorin.

"Well," began Bilbo. "I must have hit my head when we fell, for I woke to darkness and can only suppose I was overlooked by the Goblins, for there was not a soul around. I did not dare call out, for who knows what lurks in dark places and after hearing your tale, I am very much glad I didn't. I stumbled through the tunnels by the dim light of my sword," he said, drawing his little blade though it did not shine now. "But it seemed the more I wandered the more lost I became until I blundered right into a frigid underground lake. In all my splashing and floundering to reach the shore I found the most unlikely of objects." And here he withdrew a gold ring from his pocket showing them before taking it safely back into his vest pocket. Sara's mind whirred into action. Was that the One Ring?

"Regrettably this Lake was also home to a most horrible creature. I fear it... or should I say he... or they have been down in that miserable place for longer than I care to speculate. He has been subsisting on any poor creature that is unfortunate enough to cross his path and indeed planned to make me their next meal."

"It... he... they?" asked Gloin confused, as Oin checked to see his ear trumpet was clear. "Of a truth little hobbit, how many of these creatures were there?"

"I… well really only one," he stammered. "But I mean he was such an odd fellow. Really like two people in one, one easily delighted like a child and the other quite grim and full of evil schemes. They did not say what they called themselves but I have come to think of the creature as Gollum for the strange sound it made in the back of its throat. They were determined that I should be their next meal and I was just as determined not to be. I drew my sword and he seemed to go more carefully and craftily and proposed a game of riddles. If I won he agreed to show me the way out and if I lost I would surrender to him."

"Quite a grisly game to play," said Fili as he picked at the many burs that were stuck to his coat.

"Well I had little choice but to agree," said Bilbo. "He was my only way out of the mountain and I was most anxious to be out from under its oppressive gloom. But, I do have to admit that I had little fear, for I'm quite good at riddles and so I proved when I won and demanded he showed me the way out. He insisted on first showing me his birthday present and paddled away on his little boat and I must admit that I questioned his motives. While I waited for his return I found a chance to examine the ring and finding it to be pleasing slipped it on. The Gollum creature gave a blood-curdling shriek and came tearing back across the lake raving about his precious being stolen. I admit to feeling terror sweep over me, for I could hear in his voice that he meant me harm and so I ran, but stumbled and fell upon my little sword, blocking out its light. To my astonishment Gollum ran past me and up the tunnel. It was then that I realized that my little ring was no ordinary trinket, but a magic ring," said Bilbo, his hand still in his pocket.

"Magic?" asked Kili. "Magic how?"

Bilbo's eyes twinkled for a moment and Sara guessed what her friend had in mind just before all the others cried out in astonishment. Bilbo had winked out of existence before them. Several of the dwarves including Bofur and Fili jumped to their feet, Fili's coat falling to the dirt quite forgotten. Sara was a bit surprised to see that the only reaction Thorin gave was a small grunt of understanding as his fingers tightened slightly around hers.

"Bilbo," called Bofur, his voice full of concern. They heard a slight chuckle and Bilbo popped back into sight pulling the gold ring from his finger.

"That kind of magic Master Kili," he said, looking thoroughly pleased with his little joke. Gandalf was watching the hobbit with an unexplainable expression on his face and Sara wondered what he was thinking. Did he know or suspect the true nature of Bilbo's ring? Sara had to admit that she was glad that no matter how differently this reality had played out, that at least Bilbo still had come into possession of the ring. At least some things seemed to be fixed.

"So that's how you got past the goblins," said Dwalin watching Bilbo with new admiration. "Quite handy in a scrap I'm sure. But how did you find your way out of the mountain?"

"Well it seems that Gollum did not see me and assumed I knew the way out and so was determined to find and stop me. So you see, I only followed him to the exit, slipping past him in the end. There was a moment mind you that I was almost caught, for it seems that in bright daylight one can see the shadow cast by the wearer of this ring of mine, but I finally made my way out into the open air late in the afternoon. But, no sooner did I escape the mountain than I was almost run over by an orc pack and their wargs. Luckily, I still wore the ring and after that I determined to keep it on until I was well and truly away from all foreseeable danger. It seems you were not far behind me coming out of the mountain. I had only been wandering the mountainside searching for way down into the valley for about an hour when all the commotion with the orcs began and I saw you run by below me headed for the orc trap. I followed after you as best as I could and arrived only just in time. I believe the rest is known," finished Bilbo, fidgeting with the two remaining buttons on his green waistcoat.

"All but this," said Thorin. "How is it that while you were wearing your ring, your blade was visible and you were not?" Bilbo's brow furrowed

"It is?" asked the hobbit, slipping the ring back on. They heard him draw his sword but there was no metal for the firelight to glint off of. Thorin frowned and he released Sara's hand, going to circle the spot where Bilbo stood invisible.

"Maybe you can only see it when the blade glows blue," suggested Sara, as Bilbo removed the ring and sheathed his sword.

"I think Ms. Sara is correct in this instance," said Gandalf, getting to his feet and tapping out his pipe. "But, it is late and after listening to Sara's story I have an idea where we might seek aid."

"Where?" asked Thorin returning to Sara's side.

"Tomorrow," said the wizard. "First I must talk to our current hosts." He disappeared into the night and the company stood gathering their clothes and made their way to the nest. Sara was just brushing off the seat of her pants when Bofur approached.

"Feel a bit better lass?" he asked, tugging on the trailing end of his hat on her head. Thorin's back stiffened as he collected his clothes.

"A bit,' she said, offering the hat to Bofur. "Thank you for letting me wear it for a while."

"Yer welcome," he said pulling the hat back over his ears. "I'm glad yer doing better. Good night lass." He swooped in and quickly kissed her cheek, winking at her before retiring. Sara gathered the greasy skewers off the ground and threw them onto the glowing embers, watching as they burst into flame. Thorin came to stand next to her watching her with a cautious expression on his face.

"What?" she asked a bit uneasy as he stepped closer to her.

"Why were you wearing Bofur's hat?" he asked, his eyes searching her face. "He never removes it if he can help it. It was his father's, or so Bifur has told me."

"Really?" she asked surprised. He nodded. "I didn't know."

"So why would he let you wear it," he asked again.

"Well," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "When he told me that Azog burned my coat, I might have cried... rather a lot. I think he was lending me his comfort item because mine was gone. After we arrived here I kind of went into shock. Bofur was the one who found me and pulled me out again." She was quiet for a moment watching the fire. "I really am going to miss that coat," she said forlornly. A weight settled on her shoulders.

"Take mine for the night," he said. She looked up at him startled.

"But it's yours," she protested, though she made no move to take it off.

"Yes," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "And it would please me to have you use it tonight. It is the least I owe you for saving me and my nephew's. Besides," he said, letting his arms drop to his side as he leaned closer, a smirk on his face. "I know you enjoy the smell." Sara's face was still warm as she lay between a snoring Fili and Kili trying not to breath in the smell of Thorin's furred coat. She failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the last chapter I have written as of Feb 10, 2020. But I try to have about 10,000 words every 10-14 days sometimes sooner. If you like it considered leaving a comment. It would be appreciated. Thanks for reading all this. Hope you are enjoying it!


	30. The Flight of the Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dwarves fly and Kili has a rough day.

Before she ever opened her eyes Sara could tell that the sun had already risen, for there was warmth on her cheeks and a faint red glow behind her eyelids. The air was still and quiet around her and assuming herself to be alone she pulled the blanket higher over her head, only to have her sense of smell remind her that this was not a blanket. Her toes curled and flexed remembering Thorin's smirk from last night as his scent flooded through her, and all at once she was very much awake. Cold air seeped in under the coat and she pulled the soft fur closer to her face sniffing loudly. Admittedly, not all the smells were exactly attractive but they faded to the background as the sweet notes of Thorin's pipe tobacco mixed with the smell of freshly turned earth and dust; but under it all was a smell that Sara was coming to associate wholy with Thorin. Taking one last breath she sat up, humming appreciatively. The smile slipped from her face when she spotted Thorin sitting a few feet away, lacing up his sturdy boots, looking highly amused.

"Sleep well did you?" he smirked, as he got to his feet. They were alone in the nest though she could occasionally see one of the others bustle by the gap in the wall.

"Well it's definitely not as comfortable as my bed back in Rivendell," she said, throwing his coat at him. He caught it and raised an eyebrow. "But I do have to admit it beats sleeping on hard rocks soaking wet." She reached for her boots.

"Most things are better than sleeping on rocks when wet," conceded Thorin. Her fingers fumbled with the shoelaces and she winced. Her left hand was throbbing particularly painfully and though she could move her right, it still hurt as the tendons worked beneath the surface of her wrist. "Do your burns pain you?" asked Thorin, coming to crouch in front of her.

"Yesss," she hissed as pain lanced up her arm. He took her shoe and unlaced it, holding it out for her foot. Feeling a little embarrassed she slid her foot inside and he pulled the shoe laces tight. "Thanks," she mumbled as he finished tying her second boot. "Sorry to be a bother."

"You are not a bother," he said, gripping her elbow and pulling her to her feet. "Everyone requires assistance from time to time."

"Everyone?" she questioned in disbelief as he tugged on his coat. "Even the almighty Thorin?"

"Clearly," he said gesturing towards his shoulder as he led her from the nest. "We will have Oin tend to your arms." After he had located the healer and situated Sara near the warm fire, he left to find Gandalf to inquire about the day's events. Soon she had a fresh bandage and the soothing balm had been reapplied, the aching in her arms greatly diminished though not altogether dispelled. Oin had looked over her burns once again and while he said there was no sign of infection, much to Sara's relief, he also informed her that she was sure to carry the scars for the rest of her life. She showed him the patch behind her ear and he said that there was a chance she would never grow hair there again though only time would tell.

"Other than the scars do you think there will be any permanent damage?" asked Sara as Oin stowed his supplies back in his bag. He stopped and thought for a moment, twirling a bit of his beard between his fingers.

"Hmm... I would not like to say for sure," he said. "But it is a good sign to me that you are able to use your hand the way you do, despite the considerable pain and the lack of strength. It seems to me that Azog was very meticulous when he branded you, though why he should have been so I do not know."

"I guess even psychos can take pride in their handiwork," scowled Sara, picking at her bandaging.

"Whatever the defiler's motives, your burns do not seem to have damaged anything that will affect your ability to use your hands in the long run," he said, reaching out to still her picking fingers. "But I would not be surprised if you suffer from pains in your left hand for quite some time to come. We will have to apply the salve regularly while you heal. It should help ward off much of the pain as well as ensure that the scar tissue that forms is soft and pliant." Once she was reassured, Oin went in search of his brother to inspect his leg. She was enjoying the heat of the fire when Ori came to sit beside her.

"Thanks again for letting me use your clothes Ori," she said holding a stick in the flames.

"My pleasure Ms. Sara," he said, setting his bag down at his feet. "I'm glad I could be of service. Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"Actually," she said, throwing the stick into the fire and digging in her pocket. "There is something you can do. Would you mind carrying this for me?" She held out her puzzle box.

"Not at all," he said, opening his pack and handing her his sketchbook so he could rearrange the contents of the bag.

"While I very much appreciate the loan of your pants, I'm afraid the fit is a bit off and to be honest with this in the pocket I am constantly having to hike them back up around my hips." He took her puzzle box and carefully tucked it into place amongst his books and clothes while she flipped through his drawings. They sat chatting about the sketches for while and were soon joined by Fili, Kili, Bilbo and Bofur. Ori had just pushed his sketchbook back into his bag when Thorin and Gandalf came back into camp followed by no less than 16 eagles. The company gathered around waiting for someone to speak.

"What are we to do now Gandalf?" asked Bilbo.

"We are being offered a ride Master Baggins, and after that we have a bit of a walk ahead of us before we reach what I hope to be a receptive house."

"Whose house?" asked Thorin, eyeing the eagles with skepticism.

"A very great person," said the wizard. "But I will say no more of him now. We must make haste if we are to reach his house before nightfall, which we must do. The eagles have agreed to take us a fair portion of the way, for which we are forever in their debt." He gave the largest of the eagles a deep bow. The great bird reciprocated and stepped toward Thorin.

"Are you and yours prepared to depart?" asked the eagle lord, bending its neck low so its round golden eyes were level with Thorin. He looked around at the group before nodding.

"We are."

"Very well," said the eagle lord. "For every one of your company, we have a swift and steady flyer." Thorin looked to the group and jerked his head. They began to come forward to find an eagle, Fili and Kili dragging a nervous looking Bilbo behind them. Sara had walked back through most of the great birds when a large wing reached out and drew her into a feathered embrace.

"Hello little hatchling. Are you well today?" Sara looked up to see a familiar face.

"Yes I am doing much better, no longer in distress," she smiled.

"That is well," replied the eagle.

"Indeed it is," said Bofur sauntering over. "Sara, are ya really going to ride with this vicious feathered turkey? Do ya need help up?"

"Bofur," chided Sara, as he dodged out of the way of a snapping beak which narrowly missed his hat.

"What's going on?" came Thorin's voice.

"I merely offered to help Sara up onto her ride," said Bofur with a smile, dodging again.

"I'm not actually sure I can hold on with just one hand," Sara worried, flexing her right hand.

"I could…" began Bofur.

"She will ride with me," said Thorin stepping closer to Sara. "Go tend to your own needs Bofur." The toymaker was not quick enough to escape one last darting nip from the eagle. "Besides, it would seem you are not welcome here." Grumbling and rubbing his head, Bofur went to find another ride.

"I will return shortly," said Thorin. She watched as he went to insure that all the others had found an eagle. There was some kerfuffle of over Dori and Gloin who were both less than happy to be taking to the air once again, and it took a bit of persuasion on Nori and Oin's part to convince their siblings onto an eagle.

"May I know your name?" asked Sara smiling as she turned to the eagle beside her.

"You could not pronounce it with your tongue, little hatchling, but you may call me Soft Wing."

"Do you have other hatchlings?" asked Sara.

"I have reared many young ones," said Soft Wing. "But I am between clutches currently."

Thorin returned looking harassed. Soft Wing sunk low and with Thorin's help Sara clambered onto her back. She scooted back to make room in front of her for Thorin.

"You should be in front as your grip is not yet recovered," he said, gesturing for her to slide forward. "I would not have you fall."

"Even should she fall master dwarf, I am more than able to catch her," said Soft Wing, as Thorin came to sit behind Sara. "I aware this hatchling cannot fly."

"Ah … yes," said Sara uneasily. "And I would prefer not to have to practice."

"Then we won't let you fall," assured Thorin softly over her shoulder as his right arm closed around her middle. Trying to distract herself from the very distracting dwarf behind her, she turned her attention to the others. They were all ready. Sara's right hand shot out and grasped Soft Wing's caramel colored feathers tightly as the birds wings bumped the back of her legs. They beat the air several times before Soft Wing launched out over the cliff behind Gandalf and the lord of the eagles. It was both terrifying and thrilling as Sara's stomach dropped and she could not help the giddy giggle that escaped her lips followed by a whoop of exhilaration. This was better than any rollercoaster and she was finally in a position to enjoy the ride. She turned her head surprised when Thorin's arm tightened around her and he rested his forehead on her shoulder grumbling. His left hand was clenched tightly in the birds feathers and his body was rigid.

"Don't pinch so," called Soft Wing. "You need not be frightened. It is a fair morning with little wind. What is finer than flying?"

"Solid stone beneath my feet and over my head," answered Thorin into Sara's hair.

"How far will we be going," asked Sara leaning forward. Thorin's fingers gripped a hand full of her shirt and makeshift belt tightly but he said nothing.

"A little less than a dozen leagues," said Soft Wing. "Tell your dwarf friend to relax, he is throwing me off."

"Thorin," said Sara, turning her head. "You need to relax or you could cause us both to fall." Gradually his grip loosened around her waist and his knuckles buried in feathers regained their color; his head however remained on her shoulder. "Just try and keep your body perpendicular to the ground. You have to be a little loosey-goosey."

"Loosey-goosey," he asked incredulously, as he finally raised his head.

"Ya, you know like riding the ponies, just thousands of feet up in the air," she teased. She looked back to see him scowling. "Be loose in the hips and you need…" Her words trailed off as she realized just how close their faces were. His hand slid down to rest over her hip to feel the way she moved as Soft Wing made slight adjustments. Sara snapped forward trying to ignore the sensation of his fingers on her skin just below the hem of her shirt. Cautiously he relaxed behind her, and soon he was at ease in the air. Several minutes passed quietly until they were buffeted by a sudden gust of wind and they rose and fell several feet in the air. Both of her hands shot out and she grabbed handfuls of feathers, heedless of the pain in her left hand as she squeezed her eyes shut. She suddenly wished that eagles came with seatbelts. Thorin rode out the turbulence in relative calm.

"Sara," he said, slipping his hand from her hip back around her waist. He pulled her rigid body back against his. "I thought you said we need to relax." She dared to turn her head. The smug expression on his face helped to dispel her fear and she stuck her tongue out at him before turning to face forward. Once she had calmed she allowed herself to look down to the ground below them. It was still early in the morning and the sun had not yet burned off the fog that blanketed the valley floor; the tops of trees and hills peaked up through the eddying mist. The wind rushed past them as they left the mountains behind them, making the skin on Sara's arms and neck pucker with gooseflesh. Thorin moved his hand from her waist to collect her hair, which must have been all about his face, and tucked it down the collar of her shirt before encircling her waist once again.

"Sorry," she said. "I should have pulled it back."

"It is a trivial matter," he said. "What of you? Are you cold? You're trembling." She was indeed shivering, her thin t-shirt doing little to protect her against the winds cold probing fingers.

"A bit," she admitted, trying to keep her teeth from chattering as she spoke. He drew her further back against his chest until there was no space left between them and pulled the sides of his coat around her, though it would not close around them both.

"Better?" he asked, his breath warming her ear. She felt heat surge through her as a shiver crawled up her spine.

"Y...yes," she stuttered, leaning forward slightly. He pulled her back again, tucking his chin over her shoulder.

"Then stay close so you are warm," he instructed. Sara fought to calm her beating heart as warmth leached into her from Thorin. They flew in silence for a long time, the sun dispelling the mist in the valley below them revealing a river winding its way through the expanse of green. There was a tall craggy rock sitting in the midst of the rushing river, but it was not until they began to descend in tight circles above it that Sara realized that this rocky platform must be their destination. They were very high and it took them several minutes to spiral downwards. About halfway down Thorin rested his forehead on her shoulder again.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't think Mahal ever intended for dwarves to fly," he groaned.

"Are you feeling sick?" He nodded into her shoulder. "Sit up straighter and try taking deep breaths through your nose. Keep your eyes on a fixed point or shut." Reluctantly he sat up straighter, his forehead resting on the back of her head instead. His chest expanded and contracted as he breathed into her hair and she prayed he didn't get sick. The others were circling in the sky above them, Gandalf below, and soon they had landed and slid down from Soft Wing's back. Thorin found a rock near the edge of the platform and sat with his head in his hands trying to regulate his breathing as Gandalf spoke to the lord of the eagles.

"Thank you for the ride," said Sara, coming to stand in front of Soft Wing.

"You are welcome, little hatchling. You are not unwell are you?"

"No I'm okay," assured Sara. "I'm used to much rougher rides, but I do miss seatbelts." Soft wing cocked her head in confusion.

"What is a seatbelt?" asked the giant bird, but Sara was spared explaining by the hasty arrival of the eagle carrying Kili. He jumped from the birds back, his hands clamped tightly over his lips as he ran past Sara toward the edge of the rock. There was a sickening splat on the rocks below and a pungent smell wafted back over the edge toward Thorin, who groaned and moved to sit on a rock further away.

"I must go to make room for the others," said Soft Wing. "Farewell little hatchling, may your eyrie receive you at your journey's end." As Sara waved goodbye Fili and Bilbo found her.

"Where's Kili," asked Fili. She pointed to where he was hunched over and they went to his side, Bilbo to comfort, and Fili no doubt to torment. There was another rush of wind as Bofur's eagle landed and the hatted dwarf slid from it's back and came to stand beside her.

"Is that guard chicken of yers gone lass?" he asked, craning his head to search.

"Her name is Soft Wing," said Sara punching him in the shoulder. "But yes, she's gone. You're safe," she assured. Hearing Kili moan they made their way to the others.

"If I never see another bird again, it'll be too soon," said Kili from where he lay spread eagled, one hand on his stomach and his other arm flung over his eyes.

"I could certainly do without another journey by air," agreed Bilbo. "I feared I would fall to my death."

"I don't know," said Fili, kicking his brother's foot. "While I much prefer to be on the ground, you can't deny that it's an efficient way to travel. We covered a lot of ground and it's only mid-morning."

"Where do we go next?" asked Bilbo.

"I guess we'll find out soon," said Bofur patting Bilbo's shoulder.

In a matter of minutes the rest of the company had arrived, last of all a very unhappy Dori. Thorin seemed to have recovered with firm ground beneath his feet, and while Kili had certainly had the worst of it, both Dwalin and Gloin looked ill as well. Most of the company commiserated with Dori, agreeing that the whole affair was downright unnatural and not to be repeated. The only exceptions to this line of thought were Bofur, who had rather enjoyed the flight, and Ori. Upon arrival the scribe had dug into his bag and pulled forth pen and paper, and with a wide smile spread across his face his hand moved quickly from left to right, no doubt describing the flight When at last all the eagles had departed, the company gathered near the gray wizard.

"Where will you lead us now Gandalf?" asked Thorin, getting to his feet. "And from whom would you have us seek aid? Who is this great person you spoke of? Friend or foe?"

"Neither. Yet," said Gandalf "But he is certainly an enemy of both orcs and goblins."

"Who is this person?" asked Thorin his impatience growing. "You are avoiding a name, something you do when you feel there is something to hide. I think you had better explain your plan more clearly."

"I was being clear," huffed Gandalf.

"No you weren't," said Sara. "You were about as clear as mud." Gandalf shot her a dirty look. She shrugged. "You were," she defended.

"Very well. If you must know more, I am taking you to a person named Beorn. He is very strong for he's a skin-changer," said the wizard scowling. His words were met with anxious whispers.

"A furrier?" asked Bilbo. "A man who deals in furs?"

"Good gracious heavens no, no, no. No! Don't be a fool if you can help it, Bilbo Baggins, and I advise you all not to mention anything of the sort while we are with him. He would not take kindly to it at all." Here Gandalf stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin, sometimes he is a great strong black haired man, and other times he is a huge black bear. I believe he is, in fact, the same bear who freed Ms. Sara, though I do not know if it was intentional on his part or not. But I will warn you he is not overly fond of dwarves so you must all be very polite."

"Is he quite safe?" asked Dori, nervously pulling Ori and Nori closer. Nori rolled his eyes but did not pull away from his brother.

"Safe?" mused Gandalf. "No, he is not safe, but he is our only option unless you would go far out of your way to the South, and the eagles tell me that the south is more dangerous now than it has been in a long time, over run as it is with orcs."

"Did they say anything of Azog?" asked Thorin, his hand on his sword.

"He disappeared away into the South and they have not seen him since. But I doubt very much that he will stay hidden for long."

"Have we really no other option besides this skin-changer?"

"None," replied Gandalf. "But don't fret, for though I say he is not safe, he can be reasoned with. Radagast says he is kind enough when humored, yet still I warn you to try your best not to anger him. He can be appalling when angered, as is any bear."

They climb down the steps carved in the towering rock which Gandalf said were made by Beorn himself. He told them the rocky pinnacle was called the carrock. They refreshed themselves in the river before they forded across to the east bank and set off following Gandalf. Bilbo, Balin, and Bofur were up near the wizard, still asking questions and talking while the others strung out behind them. Sara had hung her solar battery from Ori's pack after they had left the river, and as the sun beat down on them she had little doubt that it would be fully charged by nightfall. Hopefully she could find some time to herself that evening.

Wiping the sweat that had beaded on her brow with the sleeve of her shirt, Sara spied Thorin behind the others, looking pale and tired. She glanced to Fili and Kili beside her. They had been telling her in great detail of their escape from the goblins, but their story had quickly dissolved into a bragging contest, and then spiraled into an argument over who had killed more goblins. Finding this topic to be less than appealing she let her step slow till she fell in next to Thorin's right.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

"I find that my strength is flagging," he admitted. His breath sounded labored.

"You look hot," she said scrutinizing him, then realizing what she said she tried to backtrack. "I… I mean we're all hot ... you just look hotter than the others ... I mean ... Oh gosh just shoot me now," she said covering her face with a hand. "I just meant that it might be cooler if you took off your coat."

"Are you sure it is not you who is overheated?" he asked as his steps slowed. "You are the one with a red face spouting nonsense." He pulled Orcrist from his back and handed it to her. "Of course I'm hot, the sun is high, it is summer, and we are no longer in the mountains."

"It's just," but she stopped and shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget it."

"I don't even know what you wish me to forget," he said taking back his sword and draping his coat over his arm. "Are you sure you are well?"

"I'm fine," she said walking forward without him. He caught up to her and after a few minutes of quiet spoke.

"What of you? How are your burns?"

"The numbing is wearing off," she said, wincing slightly as she popped the front of her t-shirt. "But I'll be okay for a while." Thorin called something in dwarvish to the head of the group and Balin exchanged a few words with Gandalf. The procession changed direction slightly, angling for a large ash tree. The shade was cool and inviting as they sat under the trees wide spread limbs, and they passed around the four water skins that Ori and Oin carried. Oin applied the paste to Sara's burns once again and turned to Thorin, pulling aside his collar to inspect his shoulder.

"The wound is fully knit together," said the healer frowning. "And yet you are still pale."

"My strength is also slow in returning," said Thorin.

"Could you be anemic?" asked Sara from beside Fili and Kili who lay prone in the long grass, their heads buried in their arms. Thorin and Oin both looked confused.

"What is this anemic you speak of?" asked Oin.

"It's when you suffer from blood loss," she said, piling the small white flowers that grew under the tree in her hand. "You get tired easily, you're pale, and you may feel as though you can't suck in enough air when you breathe."

"That would explain much," said Thorin, tugging his clothes back into place.

"Is there a cure?" asked Oin. "As I said, normally dwarves do not bleed so profusely and still live."

"Well a blood transfusion is out," said Sara, dropping the white petals furtively into Fili and Kili's hair. "But you don't look quite that bad anyway. You probably just need more iron and vitamin B in your diet, and lots of liquids."

"You suggest I eat iron," said Thorin dubiously. "It's hardly edible."

"No, no," laughed Sara. "You get iron through the foods you eat. Green leafy foods, beans, grains and some meats are good sources of iron and vitamin B."

"How do you know this," asked Oin, pulling shut the tie on his bag.

"Ahh… personal experience," she said. They looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate. "Okay so I may have fallen through a glass cabinet in my grandmother's jewelry shop when I was a teenager. I cut my radial artery and lost a lot of blood. See," she said pointing to a narrow scar near the crook of her right arm just above the bandaging. They leaned forward to look.

"Well we have no food with us," said Oin, getting to his feet. "I suggest we keep going to this Beorn's house and hope he has some he is willing to part with." And so they did.

They walked across the wide plains, up and down hills until late in the afternoon they neared a great field of flowers. There was a loud buzzing and the air was thick with busy insects flying from cluster to cluster of the flowers, beautiful butterflies, shiny beetles and buzzing flies.

"Are those bees," asked Sara, shrinking closer to Fili's side while pointing at the fuzzy drones buzzing over the flowers."

"I think so," he said, looking over at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure…" she said unconvincingly, moving to his other side as one flew by. "I'll be fine so long as they don't sting me. I'm kind of allergic to bees, and those things are huge!"

"Agreed," said Bilbo, ducking as a bee longer and certainly fatter than Sara's thumb shot over his head. "I feel as though I should swell up twice my size should I be stung."

"Oh come now Bilbo," said Kili, bending over one of the clumps of purple clover. "They don't look that fierce to me, more like slow, lazy, fuzzy things." He reached out a finger to stroke one of the black and yellow insects. "See they're not…"

"Kili don't!" warned Sara, but too late.

Kili yanked back his arm waving his hand about before popping his thumb into his mouth pouting. The three of them stared at him for a moment before Sara and Fili burst into laughter. "What?" groused Kili from around his thumb.

"Should we get ya a bottle and a nappy little one?" snarked Dwalin, walking past them. Sara and Fili laughed harder as Kili went cross eyed examining the digit in his mouth. Even Bilbo began to laugh.

"It's not funny," said Kili, pulling his thumb from his mouth. "It really hurts, and look it's already swelling." Sara took his hand in hers. It was indeed swelling and it had already moved past his thumb and into his hand.

"What have you done now Master Kili," asked Oin tiredly when he caught up to them.

"He tried to pet a bee," snickered Fili. Thorin only shook his head as he passed by them.

"So I can see," said Oin, pulling the stinger from Kili's thumb. It was longer than Sara's finger nail. Oin sighed. "I can do little for this at the moment. You will simply have to endure." Kili groaned.

"Actually," said Sara, reaching into Oin's bag. "You have the perfect thing." She held up the bottle of Benadryl, shaking it, and the tube of anti-itch cream. "These should help. Here," she said, handing Kili the half full tube of cream. "Rub that on your hand." She looked back at the Benadryl bottle, frowning. "How much do you weigh Kili?"

"About ten stones," he said.

"Stones? Any idea how much in pounds? Kili! What are you doing?"

"Rubbing it on my hands like you said," replied Kili handing her back the now-empty tube.

"Um… maybe you didn't need quite that much," she said. She looked him up and down trying to judge his weight. He was taller than most of the dwarves save Thorin and Dwalin, but he was also built a tad slighter. She saw the swelling in his hand as he rubbed the liberal amount of cream over it, and she made a quick decision and dumped some pills into her hand. Waiting for him to finish she handed him three small pink tablets. "Take these," she said as she tucked the bottle back into Oin's bag and reached for the water skin. She heard a muffled crunching.

"This tastes terrible," said Kili, chewing and swallowing as he stuck out his tongue and shook his head side to side. "Yuck!"

"Ya well normally you swallow them with water," she said wryly, handing him the water.

They made their way after the others. The company passed through more fields full of flowers and Sara was careful to avoid any bees that buzzed near her. As evening was beginning to fall they could see the top of a large building come into view. It was sheltered under the tops of trees that surrounded it, and on all sides there was a thick thorn hedge, too tall to see over. Four black and white horses that had been grazing on the long grass outside the hedge, turned and ran back inside, whinnying. Gandalf stopped them just outside a tall wooden gate and archway set into the hedge, and they could all hear the sound of an ax splitting wood.

"You had all better wait here," said Gandalf, running a nervous hand through his beard. "Mr. Baggins you will come with me. When I whistle to the rest of you, come after me in pairs every few minutes or so. Thorin and Sara first and then the others as you see fit. I should warn you that Beorn is very fond of all his animals and it would be nothing short of a death wish should you harm any of them, so be mindful where you step and how you treat them. Certainly don't expect to see any meat at his table, and not a complaint you will make about it either. Be as polite as you can possibly manage and for goodness sake don't anger him, and perhaps we shall make an ally of him. Master Baggins." With a swish of his robes he was off through the creaky wooden gate, Bilbo trotting after him, attempting to smooth down his tattered green waistcoat.

"How's your hand?" Sara asked Kili.

"My hand?" yawned Kili. "Oh it's doing much better." He thrust out his hand for her to see. It did look as though the swelling had gone down some. Thorin stepped forward to inspect it.

"Whatever did you go and try and pet a bee for?" asked Thorin seriously. "I would think you'd have more common sense." Kili shrugged lazily, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Ah, but remember uncle," said Fili, his eyes flashing. "This is the same Kili who thought a squirrel would enjoy living in his pocket."

"Hey," said Kili, struggling to stand up a bit straighter. "I was only 23, and I still have the scars on my leg from that varmint," he muttered darkly.

"You should have seen our mother's face when she was doing the washing, and all these squirrel droppings floated to the top of the wash water," said Fili, trying but failing to suppress his laughter.

"She was far from happy with you that day," said Thorin cracking a smile of his own.

"I can imagine," laughed Sara.

"She made me replace the water and do the rest of the washing myself," said Kili, stifling another yawn as his shoulders slumped wearily.

"It was well deser…" but Thorin broke off at a shrill whistle coming from the other side of the shrubbery. "Sara," he said, taking a few steps. She nodded coming to walk beside him and together they entered through the gate and into Beorn's yard. Their feet kicked up dust from the wide path leading towards a tall wooden building with enormous doors. Off to the left and right were barns and stables to house the many animals that were wandering to and fro. They approached the house and Sara was a few feet up the steps, headed for the door when Thorin called her.

"Sara," he said gesturing to the path that lead away around the house. "This way." She was about to ask how he knew which way to go, when she heard Gandalf's voice drifting to them from around the corner of the building.

"The truth is we have had a spot of trouble with some goblins..." They paused and listened for a moment. Sara reached up to push the hair out of her face and then froze.

"What is it?" whispered Thorin when he noticed she had gone still. She held up her hand so he could see the mark of the Valar. He studied her hand for a moment and then took it in his, covering the mark with his fingers. She nodded to him and he cautiously led her around the corner.

"Goblins? Whatever did you go near them for? Stupid thing to do," said an unfamiliar gruff voice. Sara tried her best to suppress her gasp as they came into view of the others. Gandalf's description of Beorn as a large man was a massive understatement, for she suspected that he was nearly ten feet tall. The ax that he lent on was at least a foot taller than her.

"You're absolutely right," said Gandalf. "It…" But here the wizards was cut off, for Beorn stepped past him and came to stare down at Sara. Thorin pulled her behind him, not letting go of her hand as they looked up at the giant before them. Her neck ached as she craned it up to meet the turbulent gaze of the heavily bearded man.

"You," he rumbled, bending slightly at the waist and never taking his brown eyes off her. "You are familiar. How did you come to be here at my house?" Sara's heart hammered in her chest as Thorin switched hands pulling her even further behind him and stepping back towards her until she was almost breathing his hair. Beorn's eyes slanted to Thorin and he gave a derisive snort, straightening. "If I meant her harm dwarf," said Beorn, swinging his ax up to rest on his broad shoulder. "She would not be there behind you. I could have ended her two nights ago on the slopes of the Misty Mountains if I had such a desire." He shifted his gaze back to Sara. "Tell me little woman, who are you and how did you cover so much ground in so short a time? And across lands that have recently been crawling with the same foul creatures who held you captive?"

"My name is Sara Miller," she said. "The giant eagles saved us and carried our company to a place you call the carrock." She tried to step out from behind Thorin but he held her fast.

"You said company. Just how many of you are there?"

"16," admitted Sara.

"And this you call a friend or two," accused Beorn, looking at Gandalf.

"Well truthfully we didn't want to bother you with all of us if…" started the wizard only to be ignored once again.

"What are the others?" Beorn asked Sara. "Are they more wizards, hobbits, dwarves, humans, or does your company grow stranger still?" Thorin squeezed her hand but she didn't see how she could not answer, besides the goal was to eventually ask for his help and he would find out sooner or later.

"They are dwarfs," she said.

"If you travel with 13 dwarves how did you come to be in such peril as I found you? I know of a dwarf's greed, but I have also heard they jealously guard a female, as does the dwarf before you."

"I got separated from them through no fault of theirs, if anything it was my fault for wandering too far from the group, but mostly it was just bad luck and timing."

"Orcs?" he questioned.

"And goblins," she added.

"You both look to be in pretty bad shape," he said, gesturing to them.

"You would probably look bad to if you fought your way through hordes of goblins and then went up against Azog and his warg riders."

"If I had run across Azog," he said, swinging his ax down to split a large round section of wood with particular force. "He would be dead. But he is a coward and knows better than to come near me." His eyes flicked over her head and then back to her face. "Who is this dwarf with you little woman? And who are the two that stand behind you?" Sara turned to look.

"They are Fili and Kili, my brothers." Thorin's hand twitched around hers. "And this is Thorin Oakenshield. He is the leader of the company." Beorn looked to Thorin his eyes calculating.

"You are the son of Thror, son of Thrain. What are you doing in these parts? Your home is far away to the west." Thorin opened his mouth to retort, but stopped at a cry from Fili. They turned together to see what was wrong. Kili lay crumpled on the ground at his brother's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there is chapter 30. I don't have another chapter written just yet. Things have been a bit busy around here, but don't worry I am not stopping by any means... just going at a slower pace. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it made you laugh. We are getting really close some good stuff. I promise.


	31. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company works and a challenge is issued.

"Kili!" cried Sara, trying to pull her hand free from Thorin's, but he held her fast covering her mark as they came to kneel beside the princes.

"What happened?" demanded Thorin.

"I don't know," said Fili, laying Kili out straighter. "He was fine a minute ago. He just collapsed." Thorin pressed the back of Sara's hand firmly to her thigh before lifting Kili off the ground, shaking him slightly.

"Kili," he called. No response. "Kili!" Kili's head flopped around on his shoulders before his chin came to rest on his chest.

"What's wrong with him uncle?" asked Fili, gripping fistfuls of the grass at his knees. It was quiet for a moment until Kili gave a soft snore and they all looked at him in surprise.

"Is he…?" asked Fili.

"Asleep," finished Thorin, laying him down in the grass and crossing his arms. "But what brought this on so suddenly, and why will he not wake?"

"Oh crap," mutterd Sara. They looked to her. "He may have had too much benadryl." The sound of wood being chopped resumed as Beorn placed another log on the block, his back glistening with sweat as he swung his axe down. Gandalf and Bilbo crowded in around them.

"Too much what?" asked Thorin.

"Benadryl," repeated Sara. "It's the medicine I gave him for his hand. I forgot it can pack quite a punch, especially the first time you take it."

"Will he be okay?" asked Bilbo bending to press his hand to Kili's forehead.

"He should be. I was careful to only give him half of the daily dose allowed for a person my size, and Kili weighs more than I do. I guess dwarves just don't handle modern medicine very well."

"When will he wake," asked Thorin.

"I'm not sure… a few hours. Who knows?"

Thorin sighed heavily. "Fili, take him back to the others and tell them to wait there until we come to get them." Fili nodded and scooped up Kili disappearing the way they had come as the rest of them got to their feet. Beorn had set aside his axe and sat on the large stump in the middle of the courtyard. A large shaggy dog rose from where it lay in the shade of the house and came to rest its head in the large man's lap. The dogs coat had once been a dark black but was now peppered with white and gray hairs, and he walked with a slight limp.

"Now as I was saying," began Gandalf.

"I don't much care for what you were saying," cut in Beorn. "In fact I don't much care for any of you." He patted the dog affectionately and it came to sit in front of them, watching them with intelligent eyes. "I don't like visitors, least of all suspicious begging ones. Now be gone. Away with you and your troubles."

"But we have nowhere else to go," insisted Sara, hiding her hands behind her back.

"That is no concern of mine," said Beorn, not bothering to look up as he stood picking up his axe and split a log as big around is a pony's belly. "Get out!" Sara's heart sank. What would they do now? This had been their best hope, for they had almost nothing and still such a long way to go.

"Very well," said Gandalf, bowing deeply to the large man. "We will be off. We are sorry to have intruded and inconvenienced you." He turned to began to shew Bilbo back around the house. Thorin took Sara's hand pulling her after him, but she stood torn, hesitating to leave so easily. She wanted to argue with the man but she caught a warning look from Gandalf and turned letting Thorin pull her away… Or at least they would have moved away had the old dog not moved to sit right in their path. Thorin tried to lead her around the dog, but it growled. They froze. Beorn continued chopping. Thorin moved to take her around the other way but the dog growled again and got to his feet walking toward them. He pulled Sara closer his hand moving to her waist and his other hand reaching behind his back for Orcrist.

"Thorin, no!" hissed Gandalf who had stopped to watch. The wood-chopping stopped and Beorn stood observing them with wary eyes, his grip on the axe handle tightening. Thorin looked to Gandalf, then the dog, and hesitantly let his hand fall to his side. Slowly and quietly the dog came and pushed his muzzle between Sara and Thorin. He held her closer and the dog snarled trying to push between them. Sara looked over her shoulder to see Beorn studying them pensively.

"Thorin it's okay," said Sara, wiggling. "I don't think it will hurt us."

"How can you possibly know that?" he whispered back, glaring at the dog.

"It's body language is all wrong," she said, wiggling against him again. "It's alright. Trust me, let go." With great reluctance he removed his arm from around her waist and allowed the dog to push between them. The old canine sat resting his chin on her stomach, looking up at her with golden eyes under grey eyebrows. It let out a hot huffy breath whining and snuffling softly. Carefully, Sara rested her hand on the dogs head, and when his tail wagged in the dirt expectantly she began to scratch behind its warm floppy ears, watching in amazement as its eyes rolled back in its head contentedly. Sara smiled and crouched so she was more or less at eye level with the dog. It pushed forward eagerly as she continued her ministrations to his ears, head, and chin, knocking her to her butt in the dirt.

"Awe," said Sara as the dog's tail wagged enthusiastically. "You're just a big fuzzy teddy bear aren't you." She rubbed the dogs cheeks making Thorin grimace, but Sara giggled as the dog whined happily begging for more, licking her cheeks.

"Tom," called Beorn, setting aside his axe. "Let her up, and leave her alone." The dog whined pathetically but let Sara get to her feet once again. She was surprised when Tom caught her right hand in his mouth. Thorin took several steps forward growling, but was met with equal growling as Tom looked at him balefully, not relinquishing her hand.

"He's not hurting me," said Sara quickly. "It's okay, he's just holding my hand." Thorin stopped and crossed his arms scowling. Tom began to pull Sara's hand and she let him lead her to stand in front of Beorn.

"It seems that old Tom has taken a shine to you little woman."

"Sara," she said. "My name is Sara." Beorn snorted but bent to scratched the dogs chin. Tom released her hand and pushed it into Beorn's with his nose. The bearded man squated to better examine her right hand.

"You carry an odd mark little Sara," he said, his voice gentling.

"Yes," she said, pulling her hand from his, but he caught her left arm instead and wordlessly began to unwind the bandaging.

"And yet more marks," he said, his eyebrows drawing together as he examined her burns. "These ones I'm familiar with. I have seen them before… in the past." She looked up at him and Tom pushed his head under her free hand whining until she resumed scratching. Beorn's face softened as he stood. "Come with me little Sara," he said, walking past her and the others in several large steps. "I have fresh bandaging inside the house." He disappeared around the corner of the building and Sara followed after him. Gandalf raised his eyebrows in question as she passed and she just shrugged, but when Thorin came to walk with her, Tom resumed his rumbling and pushed between them. The dwarf glowered down at the dog but said nothing. Beorn led them up the steps and walked into his house but Sara and the others stood just outside the door, looking in, not quite willing to cross the threshold, all except Gandalf who tutted softly.

"Don't linger on the doorstep," said Beorn when he noticed they were not with him. "Come inside. I will not harm you." Tom pushed his muzzle into the small of Sara's back, forcing her forward through the door and into the dimly-lit hall, the others following her. The dog led them around an empty rectangular pit that was sunk into the center of the floor, and through the hall until they climbed a few stone steps. Beorn gestured for them to take a seat at the tall wooden table as he began to rummage on the high shelves behind him, and in moments all but Bilbo were seated. Thorin had tried to take the seat next to Sara's, but Tom had jumped up to occupy the spot, so he moved to sit across from her. Beorn deposited a wide basin, several small jars, a towel and new bandaging on the table before he spotted Bilbo still struggling to climb into the tall chair. He grasped the back of the hobbits coat in a massive hand and hauled him up to his seat.

"Your rather skinny for your kind little bunny," he said, reaching for a loaf of bread, a crock each of honey and butter, a hunk of cheese, several wooden mugs, and a large pitcher which he set on the table. He cut the bread lathering it in honey and butter before slicing the cheese and pouring milk. He passed the food out, even setting out a dish of milk for Tom.

"Does this mean you will let us stay?" asked Sara as she bit into the bread, the sweet honey waking tastebuds she had been afraid had died. Beorn poured water from a shrieking kettle into the basin on the table and took a seat in the oversized chair at its head. He pulled several herbs from the jars and put them in the steaming water, prodding the leaves under with a large finger. And she had thought that the dwarves' hands were big. He began to unwind the cloth roll before he answered her.

"I will tend to your arms and listen to your story," he said setting down the cloth. "If your tale pleases, thrills, or amuses me, then you may stay. If not I will send you and your company on your way. Agreed?" She nodded swallowing and hastily reached for her mug of milk. The brim was so wide and the tankard hard to hold up with one hand, that milk dribbled down her chin on either side as she thirstily drank the cool creamy liquid.

"You need not rush," said Beorn, clearly amused as she wiped her face and reached for more bread. "I will wait for you to eat." He took her left hand and after checking the temperature, submerged her arm in the basin of water, along with the bandaging he had unwrapped.

"Perhaps I could begin our story," suggested Gandalf setting down his mug.

"No," scowled Beorn. "Your word has already proved less than reliable if one or two turns into 16 in your tales. I will hear it from the woman." Sara finished the bread and sat sucking the honey from her fingers, unsure how much to tell the large man. She knew he wanted to be entertained, and for that the whole truth would be best, or at least as much of the truth as was general knowledge to most of the company. After all, truth was often stranger than fiction, and that was certainly true in this case.

The hall had grown dark and Beorn had lit many wax candles before Sara had finished their story. The table was empty and Sara's arms had been soaked and rewrapped and were resting in her lap where she sat cross-legged in the wide chair. Gandalf and Thorin had brought out their pipes and Beorn sat with Tom's head in his lap. Thorin had tried to take the seat by Sara, but every time he moved, Tom rose his head and growled, making Beorn chuckle at the unhappy dwarf.

"So what do you think of our story?" asked Sara leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. Beorn was quiet for a moment before he smiled.

"It was well told, and though it may not be all true, you have pleased, thrilled and entertained me all in one. Go bring your company of dwarves in for the night," he said nodding to Thorin. Gandalf gave a sigh of relief and Sara slumped back in her chair. And so the company of Thorin Oakenshield was welcomed into Beorn's wooden halls. The large man stood by the door as each of the dwarves entered bowing low and offering him their names and services, which Beorn hastily dismissed, though he laughed heartily when Bofur stooped so low that his hat fell from his head and he scrambled to pick it up jamming it back on. They were fed until they could eat no more, all save Kili who was still asleep and had been laid to the side. Beorn then provided them with woolen blankets and sacks stuffed with straw for mattresses, which they laid out in the high ceilinged hall around the rectangular pit that now housed a crackling fire. Sara had been laying out her bed between Fili and a snoring Kili when Tom had come and made himself comfortable on Fili's bed, much to the consternation of the blond dwarf. Anytime he began to shift Tom, the dog would growl and finally, Fili had thrown his hands in the air and went to retrieve more bedding, leaving the tail wagging dog behind. Beorn disappeared soon after the beds were made and Gandalf had warned the company not to venture outdoors until after sunrise, or indeed outside at night at any time during their stay. Full bellies, comfortable beds, and the absence of their host has put the company at ease and the silence was soon filled with the humming and clear voices of the dwarves. Sara lay on her back listening to the smooth deep timbre of Thorin's voice mingled among the others and watched Gandalf's colorful smoke rings chase each other around the great wooden beams, out the hole in the ceiling, and into the night. She stroked Tom's head which rested on her stomach as her eyes slowly drifted closed and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Sara woke to Toms unhappy rumble and she opened her eyes blinking blearily up at the figure beside her. Thorin peered down at her. Sara smiled and rubbed Tom's head before pushing it aside to sit up. The beds beside her were empty.

"How's Kili?" she asked, pushing her tangled hair out of her face.

"Awake, fed, and outside," said Thorin holding out her unlaced boots. "As are many of the others." She pushed her feet into her boots and reached for the laces, amazed to find that her arms did not hurt as much as they had the previous morning and wondered what Beorn had soaked them in. Thorin got to his feet, extending a hand and pulled her up after him. "Come and eat." Tom bumped his head into their connected hands, growling. "This dog certainly knows how to make a nuisance of itself," grumbled Thorin crossing his arms. Sara laughed as they climbed the steps to the table. She took a seat next to Balin and Bilbo after retrieving a bowl of cooked oats from the kitchen. Finding Tom again beside Sara, Thorin took the seat opposite her. The only other occupant at the table was Ori, who sat with his books and papers spread out, making notes on the back of some of his sketches.

"Where is Gandalf?" asked Sara pouring cream and spooning honey into her bowl.

"Gone, who knows where," answered Bilbo pushing aside his bowl.

"And Beorn?"

"He has not yet returned," said Thorin pouring himself some milk with a grimace.

"So what do we do today?" she asked between mouthfuls of the soft sweet oats.

"I suggest we make ourselves as useful as we can," said Balin sagely. And so they had. After breakfast, she and Bilbo cleaned the kitchen which was being explored enthusiastically by Bombur. They swept and tidied the hall where they had slept, folding the blankets and rolling the makeshift straw mattresses to be stacked in a corner. Sara had assumed they were done inside, but Bilbo seemed able to find something to keep him busy, so she left the hobbit to enjoy his domestic chores with a hum. Instead she exited the tall wooden doors, Tom following behind her and out onto the wide porch where she found Bifur sitting on the steps. There was a stack of thin wood pieces next to him and he held one of them in his hands whittling away at it. He smiled and raised a hand in greeting as she passed by him and out into the yard. Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin were making short work of the stack of logs that Beorn had been turning into firewood yesterday and as she passed by them, she could hear Fili and Kili's voices from one of the barns and Nori and Dori's from another along with the sounds of animals.

Sara came to stand at the edge of one of the sprawling vegetable gardens, and finding a patch that was shaded by a tall tree, knelt in the dirt beginning to weed one handed. She was fairly familiar with weeding as she had often cared for her grandmother's flower beds and even occasionally the vegetable gardens they decided to attempt. She soon found a good rhythm and as she worked to divest the garden of its weeds, Tom lounged in the shade of the nearby tree, dosing. She worked until Bofur came to find her for lunch and after had returned joined by Ori, Bilbo and Bofur; Bilbo and Sara often having to keep the dwarves from pulling up the vegetables. They had finished weeding and began to fill large woven baskets with ripe produce. Sara was working on a few tomato plants far behind the others as she was forced to work one handed when Nori found her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, catching her by the elbow. Tom raised his head from where he lay but put it back down simply watching.

"I'm tap dancing," she said sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm picking tomatoes." She reached for a large red fruit. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"No," said Nori taking the basket from her the crook of her left arm. "What are you doing? Don't you have something much more important to be doing?"

"Like what?" she asked, placing the tomato with the others in the basket.

"Shouldn't you be finding out what the future holds for our quest? Reading a certain book?" he whispered. Sara's eyes widened. She had been so caught up in the work at hand that she had forgotten the bigger picture. She kicked herself mentaly as she made her way back to the house and found her phone and charger in Ori's pack. She sat down away from the others under a tree just outside the wooden gate and powering on her phone and setting the charger in the sun she began to read. She was so frustrated to find that she had been literal inches away from preventing the company from being taken into the goblin tunnels, but after a bit more reading she saw that it was probably a blessing in disguise. If she had read only to the point of their capture and actively succeeded in preventing it, then Bilbo would never have gotten lost and won the ring from Gollum. Reading of Bilbo's run in with Gollum who she knew well from the other books had been surreal. Bilbo's verbal account the other night must not have done his experience credit, for the account in the book was much more detailed and she noticed a few small discrepancies, for in a way Bilbo had cheated. But Sara could hardly blame him. She didn't believe that in life or death situations it was possible to cheat, you did whatever you had to to survive. She had just reached the point of Bilbo's reunion with the dwarves and Gandalf, when the real gray wizard approached the gate through the tall grass. He looked tired as he came to stand in front of her, leaning on his staff, and removing his hat to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Ms. Sara, catching up on your reading I presume?"

"Yes," she said stretching and stifling a yawn.

"Have you learned anything new?" he asked, returning his hat to his head and watching her with piercing dark blue-gray eyes.

"No," she said scratching behind Tom's ears and wrinkling her nose at the drool dribbling onto her leg. "I haven't caught up to current events just yet."

"I see. Then I will leave you to it," he said, and walked through the gate towards Beorn's house. Sara sighed and began to read again. The shadows began to lengthen but she did not notice, even as Tom laid his head on her shoulder breathing into her ear, she was unaware of the drool dripping onto her shirt. She had just seen Bilbo and the dwarves into the forest of mirkwood on the elvin road when a voice spoke by her side.

"What are you reading?" asked Bilbo bending over her shoulder. Sara gave a terrific start and let out a scream, causing Tom to wake and bound to his feet hackles raised and teeth bared. Bilbo shrunk back in fear and as she fought to bring her own heart back into her chest, Sara found herself trying to comfort both dog and hobbit.

"Oh my gosh Bilbo," she said, hastily stuffing her phone in her pocket before leaning back on the tree with a hand over her face. "You really ought to make more noise when you approach people." She let the hand slide from her face and peered out at him.

"I did. I was careful to make plenty of noise," he defended. "But you were so engrossed in your phone you didn't notice," he said, hands on hips. She smiled up at him.

"Sorry I guess I'm a bit jumpy." Bilbo waved off her apology.

"It's quite alright. What may I ask, had such a grip on your attention?"

"I was just reading some old stuff. Taking a trip down memory lane," she said, cringing a bit at the half truth. "Did you need something?"

"Bombur sent me to inform you that supper is ready, and Gandalf wanted me to remind you of the time and bring you inside before the sun sets." Sara glanced at the sun which was indeed beginning to disappear behind the trees. She got to her feet and walked with Bilbo back to the house. He and Bombur must have been quite industrious, for though there was no meat the table was heavy laden with good things to eat. It seemed that they had made good use of the large basket of eggs they had found earlier. The table was piled high with an assortment of cooked vegetables, sweetbreads, egg omelettes and quiches, and even several pies from the berries and apples that had been gathered. As the smell filled her nose, Sara's mouth watered in anticipation. It seemed everyone was at the table for the only spot open was on the far side of Fili and Kili, next to Beorn's empty chair. Kili caught her eye and grinned waggling his eyebrows, before he moved to sit on Fili's other side leaving the seat between Fili and Thorin the only available option.

"Come on lass, sit down, we are starving," called Bofur, winking and nodding knowingly at Thorin who had his eyes trained on Sara. She huffed shaking her head and took the empty seat. Tom pushed between the chairs whining softly as he raised his head and put it in Sara's lap. Soon plates and cups were filled, and emptied, and filled, and emptied again. Thorin kept a wary eye on the dog beside him and when Sara wasn't handing him bits of food, Tom was watching the dwarf, growling anytime Thorin reached anywhere near Sara. It felt good to be full again, and Sara slouched in her chair watching the rowdy dwarves eat. Before too long, Tom left to curl up on the pile of blankets Sara and Bilbo had stacked in the corner, and Thorin relaxed a bit. She had just pushed her plate to join the others in the center of the table when they all turned at the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door. Beorn came in from the dark, carrying a large keg on one shoulder. He tromped over and took his seat at the head of the table setting the keg to one side.

"I see you have made yourself at home little bunny," said Beorn pointing to Bilbo's fourth plate of food.

"Yes thank you," said Bilbo nodding politely. "It has been quite a while since I have eaten so much and I have sorely missed it."

"So your cinched belt tells me." said Beorn filling his own plate, which had been set out for him. "I have heard of the voracious appetites of your kind." His eyes twinkled as he got to his feet and took the barrel to the large stone counter and pulled the plug allowing a large pitcher to fill. "I have also heard that dwarves enjoy their ale, and though I have none I would share my honey mead with you." He began his way around the table filling mugs, which were quickly emptied in anticipation. "I have tested the truth of your tale and found it wanting in no way. You spoke the truth." He took Sara's cup and filled it but Thorin quickly swapped, giving her his empty one.

"This cup would be better suited for you I think," he said, smiling wickedly. Beorn paused looking at Thorin and then at Sara.

"Are you perhaps carrying his child little Sara?" asked Beorn, as he skipped her mug and moved to Fili's. Dwalin snorted and spluttered into his drink and came up coughing, thumping his chest with a fist as Bofur broke into peels of laughter. Sara felt her face go red and she opened and closed her mouth rocking with indignation. The others around the table save Balin and Gandalf fell quiet, their faces paling as they turn to watch Sara. Balin and Gandalf sported smiles. Beorn filled Kili's mug and sat waiting for an answer. Thorin calmly brought his mug to his lips and took a long drink before speaking.

"Why would you assume such a thing?" asked Thorin looking to Beorn as Sara hid her face in her hands.

"I have often heard that human women will forego alcohol when they are carrying a child," said Beorn. "And you all dote on her, but none more protectively than you," he said, pointing at Thorin.

"I have learned the hard way never to assume anything about a woman, particularly Sara," said Thorin taking another drink. Beorn sat back in his chair watching them pensively.

"Very wise," said Gandalf nodding.

"If she is not with your child, or any others, then why do you presume to curtail her drinking habits?"

"I mearly had the best interests of my boots at heart," replied Thorin smoothly. There were several chuckles around the table and Sara looked up surprised. She leveled a glare on Thorin.

"You told them!" she accused, punching his shoulder and instantly regretting it as pain throbbed through her arm. She tried to blink back the tears that sprang ready to her eyes. Oin had cornered her at lunch and tended to her burns but that had been many hours ago and it seemed that it had worn off.

"Nori enjoys telling stories," said Thorin watching her face carefully, clearly concerned as she wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I simply corrected the erroneous assumptions that were a result of his account. I did not think you would like the others to believe the same as you once did. I'm sorry if I did wrong, I meant to preserve your good character."

"Yeah your good character as a lightweight," snickered Kili into his mug.

"What was that Kiwi," said Sara glaring. He snapped his jaw shut, a sour look on his face, but she caught Fili's faint smirk.

"I'm sorry," said Thorin, taking her hand. "I did not mean to cause you tears."

"It's not you," she admitted. "I think that punch hurt me more than you." He chuckled lightly and began to unwrap her burns as Ori slid the ointment across the table to him. Beorn shifted in his chair and pulled a small container from the shelf behind him.

"Try this on her burns as well," he said passing it down the table. "Now, little Sara, it seems you left a rather amusing tidbit from your story last night. A tidbit that I would very much like to hear, for it has been long since I have had such amusing or industrious houseguests." He nodded his thanks to the company. Sara looked around at her friend's considering as Thorin began to tend her arms much to her relief.

"Do they really all know?" she asked Thorin.

"Nearly all," he replied. "I do not think Mr. Baggins or Gandalf know however."

"Alright," sighed Sara. "But you have to help me. Obviously I was not lucid for much of it." By the time the story had been told by Sara, Thorin and some of the others, Beorn was laughing quite amusedly as he rounded the table for the third time refilling cups.

"I can well see why you would wish to protect your boots," he said.

"Ya ya, I know," said Sara exasperatedly, picking at her new bandages. "Any one of you could outdrink me, Bilbo can out-eat or out-sneak me, my ears and eyes are not as good as a dwarfs, and you are certainly stronger and more durable than me. Go ahead rub it in."

"Don't feel bad about it lass," said Dwalin. "It's just the way things are."

"You're better at swimming," offered Fili, giving her a playful nudge.

"Well sure, there are things that I can do that you can't, like drive a car, operate a multitude of appliances, and fly across an ocean, but that doesn't really matter here in Middle Earth." Sara stared at the table forlornly. "I bet there's one thing I could beat you all at," she said leaning forward to grab something off the table, her face brightening.

"And what would that be lass," asked Balin from his place across from them. Sara held the small orange fruit between her thumb and forefinger.

"Peppers. I bet I can eat more peppers and spicier ones than anyone here." Thorin took the pepper from her.

"You think you can eat more of these than me," he smirked. "I doubt it."

"Care to test it," she challenged.

"That I would," he said. "But what do I get if I win."

"What do you want?" she replied. "I don't really have anything." He studied her face, his expression unreadable.

"I will tell you when I win," he said finally, setting down the pepper and crossing his arms.

"If you win," she corrected. "So what do I get if I win?" His answer was quick.

"I will replace your lost coat."

"What, do I get yours?" she teased, running a hand over the collar of his furred coat.

"I had thought to get you a new one, one better suited to your size," he admitted. "But," he said leaning closer to whisper into her hair. "If you like the smell of mine so much, I could be persuaded to part with it." Kili snickered quietly beside Fili who was watching Sara and Thorin looking as though he were piecing together a puzzle.

Beorn stood and went to the kitchen bringing back a basket of peppers they had picked earlier that day. "I for one would enjoy watching such a competition, but two seems too few combatants," said Beorn with a smile.

"Aye, it is," said Dwalin. "I'll join your challenge lass."

Several minutes later the table had been cleared of all but the cups, and those who were participating sat at the end of the table near Beorn who had sorted and arranged the peppers from mild to hot. Across from Sara sat Thorin and beside him was Dwalin who faced Fili and next to him was Bofur who was opposite Gloin. Sara had been surprised when Bofur agreed to participate because she could remember what happened with the cinnamon gum, but he insisted on trying.

"Are you sure you wont join us Bilbo," asked Bofur.

"Quite," assured Bilbo. "I don't relish indigestion." Bets were made quietly and Nori had been put in charge of the few coins that were still had among the dwarves, and a few from Gandalf and Beorn.

"Last chance," said Sara, looking around at the others. "You sure you want to go up against me?"

"Regretting your challenge already?" asked Thorin smirking. "You could forfeit now and acknowledge that I win."

"Not a chance," she said defiantly. Each was provided with a drink of their choice, the dwarves choosing mead and Sara sticking with her milk. The first round consisted of eating long skinny green peppers which Sara was surprised to see even Bofur finish, though he and Gloin did drink heavily from their tankards. The next peppers, according to Beorn, wear large and yellow peppers. One was quickly sliced into six pieces and handed around. These peppers were noticeably hotter, but Sara just grinned as Fili and Gloin took long drinks and Bofur tapped out. Sara, Thorin and Dwalin remained unfazed. The third group of peppers wear medium sized red and orange things. Sara popped it into her mouth without hesitation, but Gloin began to cough and sputter as he drank trying to wash away the heat, forfeiting when his mead was gone. Sara watched Fili as he swished and swallowed, his eyes brimming with tears; he sniffed and also conceded defeat. The fourth round were small orange peppers that reminded her of habaneros. She, Thorin, and Dwalin began to chew but she noticed tears start to slip down the warrior's face. She chewed hastily and swallowed, reaching for her milk, carefully swishing it around her mouth sip-by-sip. Dwalin had finished his drink and Thorin was about halfway through his when Dwalin seemed to jump in his seat.

"Are you okay?" she asked between sips and sniffs.

"Aye lass," said Dwalin jumping again. "I must say I don't know how you -hic- do it. I think this -hic- is as far as -hic- I go." Sara laughed as the burly dwarf gave way to a bout of hiccups. She was certainly not the only one to receive a watery death glare. "Put her in her place Thorin," he said jumping again as Beorn refilled his mug.

"I will," said Thorin blinking rapidly and removing his coat.

"You will try," countered Sara. "What one is next?" Beorn chuckled and pushed two shriveled orange peppers forward.

"These are the second hottest peppers I grow," he said. "Let's see what you make of them. My money's on you little Sara." She nodded and picked up her pepper twirling it by the stem.

"Ready?" she asked, but Thorne already had his in his mouth and was chewing, a pained look on his face. About the third chew his back straightened and he squeezed his eyes shut. Cautiously, Sara bit into hers. At first it was very sweet, but seconds later heat filled her mouth and she suddenly really regretted the decision to eat the shriveled pepper. She chewed as quickly as she could and reached for her milk swallowing it down in great gulps, Thorin for his part was also guzzling his mead. Sara slowed to sips letting the fatty milk coat her tongue and throat, trying to think her way through the heat as tears streamed down her face. She set down her mug and Bilbo was there at her elbow, handing her a much-needed handkerchief. She wiped her face and held the cloth to her nose. Breathing hurt.

"Had enough?" she asked, her words muffled behind the handkerchief. Thorin didn't reply but shook his head holding another of Bilbo's handkerchiefs to his nose and mouth. Beorn pushed the last set of peppers forward with a wide grin on his face. Sara examined the golden skin dotted with black spots trying not to think about how much this was going to hurt. She had never seen a pepper like this before and that did not bode well. With a look of regret Thorin picked one up, wiped the sweat from his brow and gingerly placed the harbinger of heat in his mouth chewing rapidly. Not fast enough. About ten seconds later Sara heard the first hiccups. Thorin's eyes widened as he jolted. He coughed and spit the pepper out into his hand. "I can't do it," he moaned, after guzzling all his mead. He reached for the jug to refill his drink, but Sara took pity on him and stopped his hand. Instead, she pushed her milk to him.

"This one would be better suited to you," she said, smirking at him. He snorted but took her milk all the same. After a few gulps he stopped and looked at her.

"You knew," he accused. "You knew milk would work better than mead didn't you." She shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Yet you said nothing?" She shrugged again. "That's a dirty trick."

"All's fair in love and war, even if it's just a war of peppers. Besides," she said. "I thought you would agree with me that it's not cheating to know more than your opponent."

He tried to suppress a hiccup and took another drink watching her from over the top of the mug. Sara picked up the last pepper examining it, trying not to think about the pain to come.

"Are you going to withdraw lass," asked Balin.

"What happens if we tie?" she asked. Thorin set down her milk.

"Then we both pay the price agreed," he said befor Beorn refilled her mug and he pushed it to her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again, but he just shook his head.

"Do you admit a tie?" he asked seriously.

"No," she sighed. "I just really don't want to eat this pepper." Her mouth was still burning from the last one.

"You can do it," said Fili, coming to stand beside her. "Don't quit now." Several the others called their encouragement. Shutting her eyes Sara pushed the pepper into her mouth and chewed. Heat exploded in her mouth, nose, and throat, far worse than anything she had ever experienced. She laid her forehead on the table trying to think of snow, ice and …

"Give up," coaxed Thorin. "Then we both win." She raised her head, glaring at him.

"Don't do it," called Kili. "You're so close!" Eyes watering, nose running, and trying hard to suppress the spasms in her diaphragm she chewed and chewed. She finally seemed to be able to push the fire down her throat. Taking her milk she guzzled the whole thing in one go, only stopping when it was empty. "Yeah," she croaked, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue in triumph. There were mixed groans and cheers from around the table. Shaking his head in disbelief Thorin just grinned at her. Nori passed out coins to Balin, Kili, Gandalf, and Beorn. He had just stepped away when Beorn caught his arm.

"Turn out your pockets thief!" ordered Beorn, his voice darker and heavier then they had yet heard it. The table fell silent and the air was thick with tension.

"Nori!" scolded Dori from across the room.

"Turn them out," said Thorin glaring at the thief. Nori let his shoulders drop and dug in his pocket and slid two coins across the table. He tried to step away but Beorn's massive hand remained clamped firmly around his bicep.

"I won't repeat myself," warned Beorn.

"Nori," urged Thorin. "All of it." Nori seemed to wilt but began to pull an unexpected assortment of objects from his pockets. First was a plain silver ring set with a milk white stone, several individual keys, and the silver spoon Sara had seen him take in Rivendell. Beorn folded his arms across his chest watching as a ballpoint pen, a few beads of different make, and a small carved wooden fox joined the pile, his deep frown slowly slipping from his face as he picked up the carved animal. Next came a lavender silk ribbon, several large feathers from the eagles, and a glass swan which Bilbo scooped up, jaw dropping.

"But this is mine," gasped the Hobbit in disbelief. "How did it wind up here? It should be on the table in my sitting-room back in Bag End!" Nori just shrugged and grinned as he also pulled one of Bilbo's old handkerchiefs from his pocket and handed it over. A sewing needle, several uncut green stones, a small used bar of soap, and a green speckled chicken egg were placed in front of a perplexed Beorn, and finally Nori withdrew something that clinked and jangled from his breast pocket.

"My keys!" exclaimed Sara, snatching them from his proffered hand. "Really Nori? I thought I lost them ages ago. Why even take them?"

"They're interesting," said Nori, taking them back from her. "And I like this." He pushed the button on the laser pointer and made the red dot bounce across the table before he gave them back to her. She looked at them thoughtfully and handed them back to him.

"Here," she said. "I don't really need them anymore. I doubt I will ever get back to earth." She looked at the assortment of items on the table. "You know, you're not really a thief, more like a highly-skilled kleptomaniac." Beorn picked up the chicken egg inspecting the shell.

"Why steal the egg?" he asked bewildered.

"To see how long I could carry it without breaking it," shrugged Nori. "And the shell was pretty with the speckles." Beorn looked at Nori, and then the egg, and then back to the thief before breaking out into deep belly laughter that reverberated throughout the wooden house. The unease in the room snapped like a rubber band and all watched the large man hand the egg back to Nori.

"Keep your odd treasures little thief." He pushed the pile back across the table to Nori who began to pocket his small trove. Beorn stood. "To bed all, and when the sun rises once again I will tell you how I may yet aid your plight."

Sara went to retrieve a mattress and blanket but when she returned she found a bed already laid out for her beside Fili, Kili and Bilbo. Thorin's coat was draped over it. She looked up and met his eyes where he sat on his blankets unlacing his boots across the hall.

"I still want a new coat," she called to Thorin, wriggling under the blanket and familiar fur's warmth.

He chuckled. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Let me know you are out there and reading. And now to bed for me... its well past time.


	32. Making Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara hides and Thorin seeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sorry this took a while... I can tell some of you have been waiting and checking for the updates. But I'm pretty sure it will have been worth the wait. I worked pretty hard on this chapter. By the way did you know that the paper tag inside a Hershey Chocolate Kiss is called a Niggly Wiggly.

Thorin pulled the glowing metal from the forges heat and began to strike and shape it, sparks flying through the stifling air. He was working to craft a new hinge for one of the large barn doors that he had noticed was broken. After several more strikes he returned the metal to the heat and with his discarded shirt wiped the stinging sweat from his eyes, grateful for the faint breeze that blew around him cooling his bare skin. He dropped his shirt back onto the pile of tools and things to be repaired. By the state of Beorn's forge and the broken tools Thorin had gathered it was clear that it had been quite some time since he had used it. Leaning against the wall of Beorn's house was a cracked shovel and a pitchfork; on the ground sat several smaller hinges and an old broken chain that needed to be fixed. Beorn had also requested nails and horse shoes be made.

During the conversation at breakfast yesterday, Beorn had offered to provide the company with new packs and supplies though he would have to travel to the woodman's village in the south to get some of the items needed. Thorin had gathered all the money that remained among the company, which was admittedly not much, and offered it to Beorn to help pay for the supplies, but the giant man had waived him off. The dwarves however, had not wanted to accept charity, and so after much discussion and with Balin's tact, an arrangement had been agreed upon. The company would each labor as they could to repay Beorn, tending the animals, repairing fences and buildings, working in the gardens, and other such tasks as they knew how to perform, but Borin had insisted that only he tend the bees and no one had argued with him over it. Bifur and Bofur had agreed to carve several new dishes to replace some of the ones that Beorn had worn out over the years along with new ones for the company. Dori and Bilbo had volunteered to repair and make a few articles of clothing for their host and Beorn had gifted them a bolt of sturdy cloth to make clothes for the others, though some clothing would still have to be bought. Thorin was commissioned to repair broken tools and anything else that needed a blacksmith's skill. Beorn had admitted that he was capable of the metal work, but was loath to do it, so the arrival of a more skilled blacksmith was more than welcome.

Thorin pulled the iron from the fire once again and began to pound it flat with quick sure strikes and several minutes later as he was shaping the pin for the new hinge a hand fell on his shoulder temporarily halting him mid-swing. He turned to see Dwalin behind him. Taking time to finish the last few strokes he then plunged the pin into a bucket of water at his feet and set his hammer aside.

"Didn't mean to interrupt yer work," said Dwalin. "I just wanted ya to know that I brought ya more wood. I know how lost in thought ya can get when ya work."

"Your arrival and the brake are not unwelcome," he said grabbing up his shirt and waterskin before going to sit on a log in the shade offered by the house behind them.

"How go the repairs?" asked Dwalin taking a seat beside him.

"Well enough, though it seems our host did not lie when he said the forge was neglected. It took me almost half a day yesterday to put it to rights before I began," said Thorin, wiping his neck and face.

"When will ya be finished?" asked Dwalin, flicking wood chips from his pants. Thorin took a long slow drink before speaking.

"Two, maybe three days." He leaned his head back against the wall behind him, rolling his shoulders and flexing his hand as the tissue of the newly healed wound gave a twinge sending painful sparks shooting down his left arm.

"Give ya trouble does it?" asked Dwalin, noting his reaction.

Thorin nodded. "Oin says I'm fortunate to be able to use it as well as I do, and that the pains are not unexpected and may perhaps fade with time."

"What of yer strength, ya seem to have recovered that at least."

"That's true enough. I think Sara must have been right about the anemia. She has been pushing green food at me every chance she gets." Thorin gave an involuntary shudder. "The cooked spinach is enough to turn a goat's stomach."

"Only if the old goat is you," laughed Dwalin. Thorin took another drink not deign to reply. "Have ya made any headway with Sara?" asked the warrior, his tone growing serious.

"I would like to think I am," he said. "Though I can't be sure. Every time I get her on her own that dog is inevitably a problem, and I cannot very well single her out at night crowded inside as we are, so I've had little chance to talk to her alone."

"I suppose that's true enough," replied the warrior. "But ya have made up yer mind for certain then?"

"Yes," said Thorin sitting up straighter. "I have. I know not what will come of it, but for better or for worse I have decided to pursue her if she will welcome it."

"She will," assured Dwalin. "She becomes more comfortable with you by the day. Yer both making the others sick with all those sappy soppy looks you pass back and forth when you think no one's looking.

"I do not," scowled Thorin, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aye ya do," insisted Dwalin. "I haven't seen the like on yer face since we were lads and ya fancied Dalgil's daughter."

"Ah, Gloniel." Thorin frowned. "She would have made a poor match."

"Oh, aye certainly!" agreed Dwalin. "But that didn't stop ya from being a moon faced moron at the time. Quite the fool ya were."

"And what of you and Adola, I seem to recall a fair bit of tomfoolery for her benefit as well."

"I suppose yer right," admitted Dwalin. "A couple of young fools, now a couple of old fools."

"Do you think that will matter to her?" asked Thorin, his face growing serious.

"What matter?"

"I am much older than her, by a century-and-a-half," clarified Thorin. Dwalin thought for a moment.

"It has not seemed to bother her thus far. She knows our rough ages. Fili and Kili are both three times her age and yet she still sees them as brothers. There is only one way to be certain though and that's to ask her, but I doubt it greatly."

"She's 24 and I'm 195. Given the average lifespan of dwarves and humans we would not long outlive the other."

"And should things work out she is still young for a human and capable of bearing children."

There was a swooping sensation in Thorin's stomach and heat spread through his chest as he mulled this over. He wondered if such a thing were even possible. He knew couplings between elves and humans had proven successful, Elrond being a prime example. But for dwarves there was no example of any but a dwarf and dwarf that had met with success. None that he knew of at any rate, but that did not make it impossible. Thorin had long since resigned himself to never rear children of his own, and though he had mourned for his sister's loss, he had counted himself blessed to be able to help raise Fili and Kili. Many male dwarves were not even afforded that much. Dwalin's words however, began to rekindle in him a long abandoned hope. The image of Sara's belly swollen with his child woke old and new desires. But would she take him? Were they truly suited to each other? He liked to think so, but in truth that remained to be seen.

Nori trudged by carrying a basket of vegetables and fruits and something caught Thorin's eye. He rose and went to him, soon returning with a large handful of blackberries and a stalk of rhubarb which he handed to Dwalin who took it with a nod.

"I still can't fathom why you eat such things," said Thorin before popping a blackberry into his mouth, savoring the sweet juice running over his tongue.

"Good," said Dwalin biting into the stalk with a crunch. "More for me." They ate in silence for several minutes. "It's a right shame ya didn't win that contest," sighed Dwalin. "Ya could have asked her to make a batch of those cookies of hers. I've had a craving for them ever since we left the Shire."

"That would have been a waste," said Thorin wiping his stained fingers on his trousers. "She likes to make them and probably would if you asked her. She says it calms and reminds her of home."

"How would you know that? You never talked to her back at Bag End."

"I caught her making them at 3 a.m. the night after she got drunk," he replied with a faint smile. "Unfortunately Estel made off like a thief, with his pockets stuffed full of cookies, and Sara and I ate the others."

"Pitty," said Dwalin. "Still I reckon you had other plans if ya had bested her."

Thorin did not answer but got to his feet and added some logs to the fire stirring the coals. He pulled the pin from the water and fitted it into the hinge, pleased when it slid easily but snugly into place. He then took the cracked shovel from the wall and detaching the handle slid the head into the forge. Dwalin was on his feet again.

"You're going to have to set aside some time to talk to her," he said.

"I will try, but she's harder to pin down then a battle ram on the warpath these past few days. She is constantly being dragged off by one of the others and has seemed distracted and distant."

"Sounds like she needs a good distraction," smirked Dwalin. "Take her mind off whatever's bothering her. Surely you can manage that."

"I would like nothing more if given half the chance."

"So make your chance," urged Dwlain before disappearing around the corner.

Thorin's mind drifted as his hands returned to work. Sara had been strange as of late, her moods swinging between joy and restlessness and sometimes he thought he spotted worry marring her face. He had noticed this behavior as they had left Rivendell and ascended into the mountains. Dwalin's poorly disguised ploy to bring her out of herself with a snow battle had worked for some time but she had slipped back into a familiar pattern upon reaching Beorn's. This confused him, he would have thought she would improve in their current surroundings, not take a turn for the worse. Fili had noticed her changing mood as well, but when he asked her about it Sara had reassured him. Thorin suspected that she did not mean it when she said "I'm fine." or "It's nothing." for though there was often a smile on her face, her eyes didn't crinkle at the edges and her nose did not wrinkle as they did the times he had truly seen her happy.

He froze mid-swing. When had he noticed that about Sara? To his chagrin he found he didn't know, but he suspected it was well before their encounter in Elrond's kitchens. He plunged the cooling metal into the water and it hissed satisfactorily. He wondered if perhaps he was the reason for Sara's odd moods. He had made a conscious effort, albeit an easy and enjoyable one, to touch her whenever possible, to do little things to draw her attention to him. The dog however, had often thwarted this, growling whenever they were close, coming between them as often as possible. While Thorin enjoyed the smiles the dog's behavior elicited from Sara, he still found it highly annoying to be blocked in his attempts to get closer to her. Perhaps Dwalin was right, if he wanted time with her he would need to create an opportunity rather than wait for it.

Sara lay sprawled on her stomach in the dirt behind some ivy-covered bushes, her phone in hand. She was attempting to hide once again. The past day and a half had been exhausting. Every time she found a moment to read The Hobbit, she was inevitably found by one of the company, distracted, or otherwise prevented from the task at hand. The morning after the regretted pepper challenge Beorn had asked Gandalf and Thorin how they intended to travel to Erebor. When Thorin has suggested the Old Forest Road Beorn had quickly quashed the idea. According to the woodsman to the South, the road had fallen into disrepair, some of it being swallowed by boggy marshes. Not only that, but the road had been overrun by foul creatures, not the worst of which were Orcs. Gandalf had then proposed to take the Elvin Road but while Beorn had not immediately advised against it, he had urged great caution. After yesterday's reading Sara could well understand why. Spiders. It seemed that the spiders Radagast had spoken of in the South had come farther North; so far North that they had become a regular problem for the wood elves. And that was the other problem with the Elvin Road, the elves at the end of the path. The idea of spending weeks in an elvish dungeon did not sound at all pleasant, not to mention starvation, enchanted rivers, and giant flesh-eating spiders.

At first Sara had been ready to go find Gandalf and insist they take a different route, but she had caught herself. She had to finish the book before giving any advice or making any decisions. She could have really messed up the timeline of the ring and that was one time line but must happen in a very specific manner. But try as she might, she could not seem to get much reading done before something happened. Several times today she had been dragged off by Bilbo and Dori to have her measurements taken for two new pairs of pants, although this was actually welcomed. She was eager to wear pants that didn't show her ankles or slip off her hips. After one of these sessions she had soon been found by Bofur who had wanted to show her the comb that Bifur had carved for her and he had stayed to talk for a while. She had been taking the comb inside to tuck it into the small drawstring sack that Beorn had given her after catching her stashing things in her bra, but had just stopped on the porch to thank Bifur, when Fili had spotted her. Seeing her new comb he insisted that she let him braid her hair and she had let him. He was tying the ends when Kili had found them and after pouting that he didn't get to braid her hair had dragged them off to one of the barns.

Sara had enjoyed this interruption, for Kili had found a batch of kittens playing in the straw. They had spent more time than she should have playing with them, even dragging over Nori so she could show them how the cats chased the laser pointer. This had been an endless source of fun for the dwarves and the laughter soon drew the others to the barn. Fili and Dwalin sat in the straw each cuddling a purring kitten as the others chased the red dot across their legs. Sara had been trying to ease out of the barn door when she had backed into a bare-chested Thorin who had come to investigate the noise. He had smiled down at her and been about to speak when four kittens had run across his boots and climbed up his pant leg. Kili had been in charge of the laser pointer at that moment. Using his distraction to her advantage she had slipped away and now here she was hiding behind a cluster of bushes trying to read. The company had fought spiders, been imprisoned, and escaped the elves, and road in barrels to Lake Town when someone cleared their throat nearby. Sara sighed and sat up. He was back for the third time today.

"Hey Nori," she said brushing dirt from her shirt as he came into view around the foliage.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked. "Why are you hiding?"

"So I can read," she replied dryly. "Preferably uninterrupted. I can't very well tell people to leave me alone so I can read a secret book. Every time someone comes around I have to act like I'm not busy or they will ask what I'm busy with, and you dwarves can be very nosy when you want to be."

"How is your reading?" he asked. "Are you almost finished yet? How much longer? I detest all the secret keeping and I'm anxious to know if we succeed."

"That's rich coming from you," she said. "I was under the impression that you liked a juicy secret."

"Not one I truly have to keep a secret," he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Look," she said. "I could read a lot faster if you would quit asking. If you really want to help me, run interference for me."

"What do you want me to interfere in?"

"Keep the others away. Don't let them find me. Help me get some solid hours of reading where I'm not being distracted. Given a day I think I can finish. I don't have many chapters left, but they are the end chapters so they are the most important."

"You say you can finish in a day?" he asked.

"If uninterrupted," she clarified. He thought for a moment, the fingers in his pockets filling with what she guessed were her keys. They both looked up as Bofur bolted past them, swearing colorfully as a large angry turkey chased after him. Seeing the size of the birds spurs, Sara could not say she blamed the dwarf, but what on earth had he done to anger it.

"Very well," said Nori, bringing her back from her curious musings. "I will run your interference and I will also see what can be done to give you your day." He disappeared leaving her to read. That is until a thankfully dressed Thorin had found her for dinner less than an hour later.

"How did you find me?" she asked disgruntled as she climbed the steps to the porch.

"Nori told me where I should find you," he said, pulling open the door. "But even if he hadn't, it would have been only too easy to locate you. The back end of a dog sticking out from under the bush was enough to give away your position." Tom pushed between them and into the hall where the others sat around the table, already eating.

"That makes sense," she huffed, scowling at the retreating dog.

"Is there perhaps a reason you were hiding?" asked Thorin, pulling the door shut before she could enter. "Were you hiding from anyone in particular? Me perhaps?" There was a scratching at the door.

"Yes and no," she answered, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her over large pants.

Thorin's eyebrows raised and he leaned closer. "Yes and no?"

"I'm not really hiding from you per say, or anyone in specific, more like hiding from … everybody."

"Everybody, why?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but in a group of 16 where I'm constantly surrounded by protective dwarves, time to myself is a bit hard to come by. I had a few moments of free time in Rivendell, but other than that I seem to have perpetual company."

"You require time alone?" he asked straightening. The scratching at the door intensified.

"Well yeah," she said, pulling the braid behind her left ear. "Every once in a while time to myself is a good thing. It helps me unwind and sort through my thoughts." Her voice grew quiet. "It lets me process things… cope with stuff." It wasn't a lie was it? No she truly did want time to herself. There was a lot to think about and not just the book, the quest, or the terrifying idea that someone wanted her taken captive. There was also this growing… attraction between them.

"You require a woman's day." His face brightened with understanding. "Dis would sometimes require such a day, especially when Fili and Kili we're still dwarflings."

"I'm sure she did, knowing those two," said Sara wryly. Thorin rubbed a hand over his jaw thinking and Sara's fingers twitched remembering the feel of his beard. She wished she could do it again. "How do you keep it so soft," she asked, the words tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them. Thorin's eyes snapped back to her.

"Keep what soft?" he asked.

She shook her head "No, no, it's nothing."

He let his arms drop into what Sara had long since come to think of it as his go to pose, arms folded across the chest.

"I repeat myself, I have a sister and have come to know when a woman says "It's nothing," a wise man never believes her blindly. Now keep what soft?"

She really needed to just keep her mouth shut, dwarves did not let anything slide past them without explanation. "Your beard," she admitted finally, gesturing to his face before tugging rather forcefully on her braid. Thorin rocked back on his heels.

"How would you know it is soft, and what would you compare it to?" he asked, his voice full of caution and surprise.

"It's not like I go around feeling people's beards or anything, well… not normally," she said. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Back at the eagles nest you were still kind of unconscious and I moved the hair out of your face and… well I rubbed your beard. It's really soft."

"I see," said Thorin. "So it's not just you who wanders on occasion, but your fingers as well," he teased, rubbing his beard with the back of his hand. "Still I would advise against such wondering again. It would send the wrong message."

"The wrong message?" she asked her brow furrowing.

"Yes," he said, reaching a finger to smooth the dimple between her eyebrows. "Do you recall when you asked me if hair braiding was indicative of a relationship?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. "Well while hair braiding is not, tending to another's facial hair most certainly is. It is something that is shared with only the closest of family, but most often lovers." He rather enjoyed the flush coloring her cheeks and ears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at her shoes. "I didn't know, but I shouldn't have done it. It was rude, even where I'm from it's not really something you just do. I'll keep my hands to myself from now on." Tom was whining from the other side of the door and unbeknownst to them there were footsteps coming up the walk. Thorin caught her hand and stepped toward her, pleased when she backed into the door with a soft thump. He leaned over her, pulling her captured hand up gently and pinning it to the door beside her head, and with his other hand brushed the stray hairs away from her face, letting his fingertips trace the curve of her ear.

"I would welcome your wandering fingers," he rumbled into her ear. She melted into the door and he moved closer, leaving just a hair's breadth of space between them. "Sara, I want your fingers in my beard." His lips brushed her ear causing her chest to expand and press against his as she inhaled sharply. He pulled back to examine her face. Her pupils were large and dark and he could almost feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Her tongue peeked out between her lips wetting them and the once unwelcome feeling returned to coil pleasantly in his abdomen as he leaned toward her.

"I have several haylofts," said Beorn, climbing the steps behind them. "No need to block the door." They looked up just as the self same door was suddenly flung wide.

"Here now this poor dog…" began Bilbo, but was silenced abruptly as Thorin toppled on top of the startled hobbit and anxious dog. Beorn lunged forward and caught Sara's upper arm, swinging her in an arc before setting her on her feet, saving her from adding to the writhing pile of dog, dwarf, and hobbit limbs.

"Why must I always end up piled beneath dwarves,"complained Bilbo as he pushed Tom off his chest and he and Thorin struggled to stand.

"I have warned you against opening doors like pop guns before," chided Gandalf good-naturedly, appearing in the doorway.

"Little bunny may be flattened, but he is certainly fattening up on my food I see," said Beorn with a chuckle before he bent to prod the hobbits waistcoat which was beginning to fill out. Huffing irritably Bilbo pushed his hand away making the large man laugh all the more. "Well come and have some more and I will show you all what treasures I have brought for you." He gestured for them to go inside but Sara hung back as the others followed Beorn. She was savoring the cooling evening air on her face as she tried to regain her composure before finally turning to join the throng.

A shiver of pleasure rippled up Sara's spine as she stepped into the makeshift tub filled with steamy water in Beorn's hall. She was not quite sure how it had happened the previous night, but admittedly she had been having trouble thinking about anything other than the feel of Thorin's lips at her ear. Somehow Nori and Gandalf had convinced the others that it would be beneficial to take the better part of today off in order to visit the hot springs that Beorn had said we're about five miles to the East. To their surprise Thorin had agreed with the idea but suggested that Sara stay behind to rest, which she had gotten behind wholeheartedly. At first Fili, Kili and Dwalin opposed the idea of leaving her alone, but Beorn had assured them that he would remain behind and they had reluctantly given in. Sara knew the reason Nori and Gandalf had suggested the company bathe today had less to do with the desire for cleanliness and more to do with affording her the time she needed to finish The Hobbit. She also recognized Thorin's suggestion was his way of granting her as he called it, a woman's day.

However it had happened, Sara was glad for the bath, the time alone, and the chance to read uninterrupted. Several minutes after the large half barrel had been filled with hot water, she and Beorn had waved the company off. Beorn had left to tend to the beehives in the far fields, taking Tom with him, saying he would not be back for several hours. Sara luxuriated in the warm water, washing quickly, and then after tucking a towel under her arms, hung over the side reading. Bilbo had just entered the Lonely Mountain to see if Smaug was inside, and it was not until after Bard The Bowman of Laketown had killed the dragon that she realized the water she was soaking in had grown tepid. After dressing in the new trousers that Bilbo and Dori had finished for her this morning, she padded barefoot to the kitchen. Taking a bowl of blackberries and a thick slice of bread she walked back through the hall grabbing her new water skin. She paused at the door when she spotted Thorin's coat atop the stack of blankets, and grabbed it up with a grin before picking her way gingerly across the yard and into the one of the barns.

She climbed the ladder to the hayloft and after settling herself in the hay beside an open window she endeavored to finish the book. It shouldn't be too much longer now, for Smaug was dead and the company had achieved their goal to retake the mountain. As she read, more and more of the scenes for the mirror and the book were lining up. The company in chains must be when they had been captured by the elves, the town burning was most certainly Laketown, and the archer was Bard.

But much confused Sara. Why was Thorin being so unreasonable in the book and why was he still seeking the arkenstone after Smaug was dead? It seemed that Elrond's fears had not only been fully justified, but prophetic. Though it was the company's fault that the dragon had demolished Lake Town, Thorin was unwilling to help it's people who were sick, starving and homeless. Despite the fact that it was due to Bard that the dragon lay dead at the bottom of the lake, Thorin would not recognise his legitimate claim to part of the treasure. The gold that had been Dale's at the time of its sacking by Smaug had been carried into the mountain by the dragon and Bard who was the heir to that old city wanted it back so he could rebuild. Thorin refused to make a deal with the bowman, and would not speak at all to the elvin king, which after what she had read was admittedly fair. Sara had come to know that dwarves valued their treasure highly, but she had also come to know Thorin to be honest and fair, despite his other character flaws, so his behavior confused her.

Sara read as tension escalated and Bilbo gave the arkenstone to the men and elves, in an attempt to avoid conflict for all. Unfortunately this only seemed to push Thorin over the edge, for when he had found out he had tried to toss Bilbo over the parapet. Thorin had called for his cousin Dain from the Iron Hills and upon his arrival, battle had been about to commence, when a common enemy united the three races. The goblins from the Misty Mountains had come to avenge their fallen king and lay claim to the gold of the mountain. The half-eaten bowl of berries sat forgotten in the straw and Sara's thumb nail was chewed to a nub as she carefully read through the subsequent battle, desperately searching for but dreading the names of any in the company. She let out a breath of relief at the arrival of the eagles, assuming all to be well. Mere minutes later she was filled with dread, for Thorin had been injured in that battle. Her heart froze as shortly after making amends with Bilbo, Thorin died. Her blood was ice in her veins as she sat in shock . It had taken her quite a while to find the willpower to carry on, only to be sucker-punched pages later by the death of Fili and Kili.

Sara had never been the type to cry while reading books, but she had never been more familiar with characters then she was with these. They weren't characters, they were real; her friends, her brothers and Thorin. Her vision was blurred and her cheeks wet as she finished the book, trying not to think of the dwarf king. She had fought her feelings for Thorin from the outset, unwilling to get involved with anyone from Middle Earth, but she had been losing that particular battle for a long time. Upon finding out she would likely never leave Middle Earth, she had stopped fighting altogether, and to her surprise Thorin had begun to seek her company more and more. His actions since waking in the eagle's nest had been surprisingly transparent, and his words to her against the door yesterday had been all but a declaration of intent. She would be a fool not to know he had feelings for her. But what was she supposed to do with these feelings now?

When Sara had begun The Hobbit she had relegated the old fears from the mirror to the back of her mind in lieu of the tangible information she hoped to glean from reading. The possibility of family in Lake town had been exciting and terrifying. The more and more the visions and book matched up, the events she had feared most it seemed had already been set into type long ago. Thorin, Fili, and Kili would die, the visions and the book both confirmed it, and so far all the major events in the book had taken place in reality. Was she really only here to help the events play out so the fellowship could go forward in the future? Not for the first time Sara wished she knew how to interpret the visions of the mirror. Were the Valar really so cruel as to send her here to get attached, to find brothers and friends only to watch them die, to possibly be the reason why they died. The book had not said exactly how or why they died and it scared her that she might be the cause. Her nails dug into the mark on her hand trying to scratch it off until blood beaded on her skin. The Valar should never have dragged her into this mess. The bowl of blackberries smashed into the wall above the barn door, clattering to the packed dirt below. Sara had been about to throw Thorin's coat after it when his smell had wafted back to her and she fell to her knees clutching the comforting fur to her face and chest. No matter how she tried to block it out, the pain and anger were still there, eating away at her insides like battery acid.

There was a faint pop and squish under Thorin's boot as he entered the empty barn. The floor was strewn with blackberries and he bent to retrieve a wooden bowl. The dog Tom was sleeping at the bottom of the ladder leading to the hayloft and he looked up to see toes peeking out from under his coat sticking out over the edge of the hayloft. Careful not to step on any more berries he quietly crept toward the ladder, but as he stepped over the dog onto the second rung a rumble sounded beneath him. To his relief Sara's self-proclaimed guard dog remained asleep. He found her curled under his coat in the hay, and he smiled as he pulled it back from her face. He had left her behind in plain sight knowing and hoping she would use it. Dust motes drifted lazily in the sun beams slanting through the open window and onto her face. Damp strands of hair clung to her sweaty brow and the tops of her cheekbones were red with exposure to the sun. Her eyes were puffy. He frowned. Had she been crying? Being careful not to wake her, he scooped her up and moved her to the shade against the wall under the high window.

Sara woke to fingers trailing through her hair and she rolled over thinking perhaps it was Fili, but the hand that hovered above her didn't belong to the blonde dwarf.

"I did not mean to wake you. There is straw in your hair," said Thorin pulling his hand away. She sat up facing him, rubbing the heel of her hand into her eye. He caught her wrist.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her blood smeared hand.

"Nothing," she said trying to pull away. "I scratched it on something." But she knew he could see the blood under the nails of her other hand. For once he didn't ask more but simply began to unwrap her arm. As the last of the cloth fell away, newly-formed skin peaked out at them. Over the past few days the combination of Beorn's and Oin's ointments had sped the healing process, and where there had once been raw flesh and the stabbing pain, there were now scabs. The pain still lingered but it was mingled with an intense itching as the skin healed.

"It looks better today," he said wrapping it. "We will get Oin to see to your hand when he returns with the others." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear. The fear and sorrow that had been forgotten in sleep seeped back in.

"Aren't the others back?" she asked quietly, thinking of Fili and Kili.

"I returned before the others," he admitted. "I know you wanted to have some time, but the further away we got the more uneasy I felt, so after washing I came back. The others are enjoying and taking their time. I found Tom sleeping at the bottom of the ladder and knew you must be here." She reached for him wrapping her arms around his chest. After a few heartbeats his arms closed around her pulling her into his lap.

"Sara? Is something wrong?" She shook her head into a shoulder, finding equal parts comfort and despair in his arms.

"I just… I missed you. All of you."

"Are all women like this?" he asked chuckling. She shrugged not trusting her voice. "Dis would do the same, leave the boys with me but then return shortly, insisting she missed them far too much to go away." They sat this way in silence for a while, his fingers playing in her hair, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sara?" he asked, as he teased free and knot from her hair.

"Hmm?" She still did not trust her voice.

"I wish to braid your hair, may I?" After a few agonizing seconds she nodded and Thorin shifted his hold on her so she faced away from him. He untied the pouch from his belt, pulled a wooden comb from inside, and handed her the bag. She knew this was not the same as when Fili and Kili braided her hair, and though she had agreed, her shoulders were still tight and tense. He could not help but notice this and after a few pulls of the comb his hands fell to her shoulders.

"Relax." He squeezed gently, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her back. "You need to be a little loosey-goosey," he teased, tweaking her earlobe softly. After several seconds he began to hum a soft slow tune that sounded like a lullaby, the music seeming to chase away her fear and sorrow as she felt a calm wash over her. She wondered not for the first time if Thorin's voice was really a spell. He continued to rub her shoulders, humming, and soon she had relaxed and he returned to her hair, his fingers gentle but sure. He worked carefully around the injury behind her right ear. The patch was healing but bare and she wondered if it would ever grow back, she guessed not. 

"I need a leather tie," he said after a while. "You will find some in the pouch." She pulled free a loose knot and dumped the contents into the straw. He tried off her hair and began the braid for Fili's bead. She set aside the other ties and put all but two things back in the pouch, the metal tin and a thin piece of wood that reminded her of a pringles chip.

"What's this?" she asked, running a finger over the light grooves in the wood.

"Something to occupy idle fingers," he said, reaching around her for a tie. "Where is your bead?"

"It's in the house," she said, tucking the wood piece inside the pouch. She shook the tin and heard a rattling. "What do you keep in here? It looks kinda like an Altoids tin."

"Altoids?" he asked, beginning the final braid behind her right ear.

"Sweet mints that come in metal tins like this on Earth," she said opening it. She froze in disbelief. There beside several beads lay a dented, squashed, but familiar shape. "You still have this?" She held the chocolate kiss between thumb and forefinger so he could see it over her shoulder. "Why did you save it?" He was quiet and still for a moment.

"It never seemed the right time to eat it," he admitted.

"It's chocolate. There's never not a right time for chocolate," she insisted. The light glinted off the silver wrapper. "It's the name isn't it. That's why you haven't eaten it."

"Perhaps," he sighed, his hands dropping from her finished hair. "It never seemed appropriate." She couldn't hide her soft snort from him.

"I don't know how you did it. A chocolate kiss would not have lasted long if I had it."

"You may have it," he said resting his chin on her shoulder. "You will clearly enjoy it more than I would."

"How would you know that," she said, turning to sit facing him. "You have never tried one before."

"We have chocolate in Middle-earth Sara," he said rubbing her arm with the back of his fingers. "I've had chocolate before, and I will again."

"But this is chocolate from another world," she wheedled. "There is no other chocolate like this and all of Middle Earth."

"You wish me to eat it?" he asked, taking it from her.

She nodded. "That's why I had Bofur hand out the rest of the bag, to share." He sighed.

"Very well." He returned it to her. "But with one stipulation. Since you enjoy these chocolate kisses so much you must share it with me. Kisses are meant to be shared are they not?"

"I don't know if that really applies to chocolate ones," she said skeptically.

"Ether share it with me, eat it yourself, or return it to the tin."

"But if I put it back in the tin you'll never eat it," she accused.

"Probably true," he admitted.

She thought for a moment. "Oh, alright," she said. "But you're cheating yourself out of half an already small piece of chocolate." She unwrapped the kiss and bit the very tip off and held the rest out to him hopefully. He raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes a bit off half the chocolate. Appeased, he took the other half from her. The kiss must have melted and cooled several times if the texture was anything to go by, for the chocolate was peppered with little ball-like formations.

"This chocolate is very…"

"Terrible," she said, swallowing and reaching for her water-skin.

"I was going to say sweet," he said, taking a drink after her. "It was much sweeter than I am accustomed to."

"To sweet?" she asked. "Do you prefer dark chocolate?"

"No I like the extra sugar," he said capping the water. "It was the texture."

Sara wilted. "I know. That's not the way it's supposed to be. Sorry."

"For what? Had I eaten it when you gave it to me it would have been better."

"But I wanted it to be nice for you." They were quiet for a moment.

"If you feel the need," he said, taking her hand. "I know how you might make amends."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Share another kiss with me," he said, his voice mellowing.

"I don't have anymore that was the…" He squeezed her hand stopping her.

"Not a chocolate kiss Sara," he said, his blue eyes locking with hers. "Share a kiss with me."

Sara's heart skipped a beat and heat bloomed in her chest crawling up her neck and down her arms. Grabbing her waist he pulled her closer so she was in his lap once again, her legs draped over his and her side pressed to his chest. His hand found her cheek and her pulse quickened, pumping faster, harder.

"I want to kiss you Sara," he said, his breath warming her lips. "I have for some time now." His fingers pulled at her hip just under the hem of her shirt and his thumb caressed the side of her cheek as he guided her face closer. His eyes searched her face, watching, waiting for her to pull away. She was torn. She wanted this kiss, wanted it badly, but what of the future?

"Sara," he breathed, their noses touching as his lips brushed hers with the request. His hand slipped around to the back of her neck cradling it. "Kiss me, please?" The longing in his voice ate away at the last thread keeping her from him and she closed the distance, fisting her hand into his shirt pulling him forward. The kiss was soft as he wrapped his arm further around her waist pulling her tight against his chest. The pulse that had been racing in her veins moments before was now thunder in her ears as she turned reaching for him, changing her grip on his shirt for his dark hair. She pressed her lips to his more firmly and let her tongue slide across his. He opened his mouth meeting her and caught her bottom lip with a hum before releasing her and slipping his own tongue inside her mouth. His hand on her neck pulled, gently tipping her head for a better angle. The hand in his hair slipped to his face and her thumb rubbed over his jaw making him groan and break the kiss to pull her across his lap into the straw beside him. He lay on his side, one hand on the small of her back and the other still at her neck pulling her heaving chest against his as his lips met with hers more urgently than before. She returned his kisses with equal fervor, every inch of her body seeming to throb in time with her pounding heart. They broke apart and he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Thank the Valar for sending you," he muttered between the kisses he pressed to her neck and ear. It was as if he drove a knife of ice into her gut and twisted sharply. Everything ground to a halt in her mind and she stiffened. Thank the Valar? For what? For sending her here just to watch him die?

"Sara what's wrong?" he asked, pulling away to look at her. With his thumb he wiped a tear from her cheek she had not known was there. "Do my kisses displease you? I admit it's been many years but…"

"It's not that," she said letting go of him and rolling to face away from him.

"Have I misread your feelings for me? Gone too far?" he asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head. "Then tell me. What troubles you?" he asked scooting closer behind her, rolling her gently toward him so her head rested on his forearm. "Tell me, for I would see you smile."

"I'm afraid," she said burying her head into his shoulder.

"What do you fear?" he asked. "Tell me, for I would battle Durin's Bane itself to see you reassured."

"No!" she said sharply, looking up at him. "Promise never to do something so foolish. Promise me!"

"Alright Sara. But tell me, what are you afraid of?"

"Us," she whispered.

"Us? Why?" She pushed away from him sitting up.

"It won't end well Thorin. It will end in heartbreak."

"But why should it?" he asked. "The Valar will not take you away. You belong to Middle Earth, you belong here. I want you to belong with me." She shook her head.

"But why?" he insisted.

"It just won't work. I don't want to be left alone. Not... not again." She got to her feet, her voice breaking. "I've done that once already and I didn't even know the people who left me. But I won't keep doing this just to have you leave me too."

"I won't leave you," he promised getting to his feet, reaching for her, but she pulled away moving toward the ladder.

"Yes you will, you won't be able to help it," she cried, her feet on the first rung of the ladder.

"What do you mean I won't be able to help it?" he said moving to catch her but she was already on the ground. "I won't leave you," he insisted scrambling down the ladder. "Sara come back!" But she was already gone, Tom trailing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so don't kill me. What did you think? Are they in character? does it flow alright? Make sense?


	33. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is much discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for the wait on your end but we had to take one of the twins to the hospital and that threw me off... but he is doing good now and should be well in a few days. On top of that this is another enormous chapter. I suppose I could split it up... but figure it dose not really matter. So here you are. It's mostly dialog... but hopefully you enjoy it... its some hefty stuff.

Plonk... Plonk… The sound of rocks falling into the stream was interspersed with the sets of footsteps approaching from behind. Sara didn't have to look, she had a pretty good idea who was approaching by the occasional thud of a staff on the ground. It wasn't as though she had exactly hid her trail. At first Sara had just run, run away from the barn, from Thorin, from everything. If only she could have run away from Middle Earth all together, or from the Valar and the knowledge she now was forced to carry. She had been called back to herself when her feet had splashed into the water of the small stream, her boots filling with water. She had run to the forest that closed around Beorn's land on all sides but the west. She wiggled her slimy toes, wringing her nose at the feel of her wet socks. She had easily outpaced the old dog that followed her, but he had the better nose and after a while he had come limping back to her side. Tom raised his head from where he lay several feet away, peering into the foliage behind them as the others came closer. The decaying log beneath her was covered with a thick moss that grew between the deep grooves of bark, and she shifted uncomfortably as she reached for more stones to cast into the burbling stream. Dappled light seeped through the tall pines and reflected off its ever changing surface. Sara liked the water, always had. There was something about the way it moved, the way that life emanated from it, that always worked to calm her. Today, however, it had done little to ease her shifting moods of anger, grief, confusion, and exhaustion. Apparently her current circumstances were not to be washed away like the dust of the road, but to be carried and endured like the scars on her arms. Two sets of heavy dwarvish boots came into the periphery of her vision to the left and a long gray robe to the right. How could she tell them... tell them that their king, that Thorin and the line of Durin would die. In vain she wished that Nori had never stolen her phone and let himself in on her secret.

"Well, have you finished it now?" asked Nori, coming to stand in front of her. She nodded and Gandalf took a seat next to her.

"And?" pressed the thief.

"And what?" she stalled, searching for a way out of this conversation. What she really wanted to do was talk to Gandalf alone, but she knew Nori would never allow it and it would only make it harder to keep things from him. Gandalf, she thought, was not about to go off half-cocked and tell the company everything, as Nori would be likely to do. She was not yet sure if she should tell Thorin, Fili, and Kili about their fates, but if they were to know, she wanted it to come from her and no other. They deserve that much at least.

"I believe Master Nori, a more prudent way to approach the subject would be to ask specific questions," suggested the wizard, withdrawing his pipe from his robes. Nori huffed, irritated and impatient.

"Very well. Do we succeed in taking back the mountain?" he asked. A vague idea began to form in Sara's mind of how to get rid of the dwarves without revealing too much of her hand.

"Yes," she said, dropping a white stone into the water. "The mountain is reclaimed by the company."

"What of the rumors of Smaug? Are they right? Is he still in the mountain? Is he alive?"

"Yes," she said. Another splash, another white stone. "He is there and very much alive." Bifur said something to Nori.

"Do we find the Arkenstone? Do the other clans come to our aid and help to drive out the worm," translated Nori.

"We find the arkenstone," she said. "But we don't need it. Lord Elrond was right, we wake the dragon and he takes it out on the people of Laketown, destroying it. Smaug is killed by Bard The Bowman of Laketown after Bilbo discovers a weak spot in the dragon's armor. A talking thrush brings a message from Bilbo to Bard and he uses the last black arrow to kill Smaug who falls on the burning town obliterating it." A new thought struck her. If she did have family in Lake town as Balin had suggested, they might be among those who died in Smaug's attack. The rocks grated together in her clenched fist. Yet another chance she might lose someone she loved, thanks to the Valar.

"Ms. Sara," called Gandalf, bringing her back to attention.

"How many lives lost to the dragon?" repeated Nori.

"The book doesn't give an exact count, but says about ¼ of the town's population died and the town itself is in a flaming ruin," she said.

"That's not what I meant," replied Nori nonchalantly, waving his hand in the air. "Are any of the company lost to the dragon?" She glared up at him.

"Did you not hear me!" she said, her voice raising in volume as she flung the handful of stones at his feet. He jumped back startled by her outburst, his feet plunging into the shallow stream to avoid her throw. "An entire town is destroyed and ¼ of the people die. This is the same town where I might have family. Do their lives not matter just because they're not dwarves, not part of the company?" Bifur sat on her other side and took her hand in his squeezing it as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. That was tackless," said Nori. She let out an angry breath.

"No," she said after she had reeled herself in a bit. "None of the company are killed by the dragon." It was quiet for a few moments before Bifur spoke.

"He wants to know about the elvin road," said Nori. "Are Beorn's warnings merrited?" Sara hesitated to reply.

"Yes," she finally admitted.

"How so?" asked Gandalf after he blew several large green smoke rings.

"The spiders that radagast talked about…" she started.

"What of them?" asked the wizard, letting the hand holding his pipe fall to his lap as he scrutinized her.

"They have spread further north. We get caught by them and it's only due to Bilbo that we escape." A shiver of revulsion crawled down her spine and gooseflesh popped up on her arms. Sara didn't mind spiders, infact her grandmother had often called her to exterminate them, but spiders as tall as a man or larger, that was a different matter altogether.

"Spiders are not so bad," said Nori. "You say we escape right?"

"Not so bad! Are you crazy? Spiders larger than you are no big deal? Even if you don't think so there is still starvation to deal with, and an enchanted river that makes you fall asleep and forget everything if you touch it." Bifur shook his head.

"Does someone fall in?" questioned Nori, setting himself on a rock midstream, heedless of the water lapping at his feet.

"Bombur falls in and we have to carry him for four days. When he wakes up he's forgotten everything that's happened since Bilbo's house."

"That is problematic," mussed Gandalf, a small blue ring floating past the tip of his nose.

"That's not all," said Sara. "The elves are the biggest problem. They take the company captive for weeks, I'm not even sure how long." Nori looked up clearly shaken.

"We are captured by elves?"

"How do you get yourselves out of that debacle?" asked Gandalf.

"Bilbo," she said. "His magic ring is very handy. He is never actually caught."

"He is a clever fellow that Mr. Baggins," nodded the wizard.

"Thorin and Dwalin are not going to like this," said Nori, reaching into the water, picking up a pebble before throwing it back. Bifur grunted in agreement.

"Then don't tell him," said Gandalf. The thief's head jerked up.

"We have to tell him," insisted Nori.

"Would you risk your success merely to save yourself some discomfort?" asked Gandalf, cocking his eyebrows. Nori was quiet, contemplating. "If you tell Thorin and the others about the dangers on the road ahead, it could sway them to take a different route all together." Bifur shrugged his shoulders as if to say "So what?" This did not go unnoticed by the wizard.

"We don't know what would happen if you were to change from your chosen course," continued Gandalf. " If you go South you would be hunted by Azog, and the North takes you too close to Mt. Gundabad, and both choices take you hundreds of miles out of your way."

"We don't know that for sure," said Nori. "The other roads may be safer. The book has not proven infallible thus far."

"Exactly," replied the wizard. "You don't know anything for sure, except that the elvin path thought dangerous is the most guaranteed to see you safely on and on time to the mountain. Can you say the same for the forest road or the other paths?"

"He's right" said Sara. "The book is still the closest thing to sure we have."

"Perhaps," said Nori. "But see here Gandalf, just what do you mean by 'you' and 'your'?"

"Exactly what I said," he replied. "You and your."

"He's not coming with us," said Sara simply. "He has other things that need taken care of."

"You mean to say that we face all these perils without a wizard?"

"Precisely," said Gandalf. "But it is not as though you were helpless, I am sending Mr. Baggins with you and the Valar are sending Sara." Nori did not look convinced.

"You won't make it through the forest without Bilbo and certainly not away from the elfs," said Sara. Nori drew her keys from his pocket and clicked the button on the laser pointer compulsively as he thought for several moments.

"I still dislike all the secret keeping," he said finally, taking a clear pebble from the stream and slipping into his pocket with the keys.

"Perhaps not," said Gandalf. "But if you tell, you put all the others lives at risk. Do you not think that Thorin would try and find another way to Erebor?"

Nori sighed in defeat. "He would, if only to avoid the elves, and if by some chance he didn't, Dwalin and Gloin would be sure to convince him."

"So are we agreed," said Gandalf, tapping out his pipe. "Thorin nor the others are not to know."

"We are agreed on the subject of the elven path yes, but what of after? What of Smaug and Laketown?"

"I suggest you ask your foringn consultant," said the wizard, turning his piercing gaze to Sara. "What do you say of Laketown." She thought for several moments before answering.

"Assuming we make it that far, we will warn them to evacuate the town. That should save lives without messing anything up. We will just have to make sure we find Bard and have him stay behind." She paused. Did they really need Bard? Sara already knew Smaug's weakness. Did Bard have to be the one to do it? She was not sure.

"And why would he volunteer to stay behind and face a dragon on his own?" asked Nori skeptically. "He would be mad to do so."

"I will tell him," said Sara hastily. "I will tell him it's his destiny. I could even show him the book on my phone. He is the heir to the city of Dale and becomes king after Laketown is destroyed."

"Perhaps," said Nori, still unconvinced.

"Think about it," she insisted as the haphazard idea grew in her mind. "If he knows he will kill the dragon, knows its weakness, and he knows he'll become king what would hold him back?"

"Nori shrugged. "So you intend to tell the others about the book after we have escaped the elves?"

"Yes. After we escape the elves I will tell them." She was careful not to specify exactly when.

"Very well," said Nori, getting to his feet. "I will remain silent, but only for the sake of the company, and under the provision you tell them after we leave the elves." He pointed at Sara.

"All right," she agreed.

"Now," said Gandalf. "I suggest you two return to the others and assure them that Sara is quite safe."

"What of you," he asked. "Evening is not far off." Bifur gave Sara's hand one last squese before he stood.

"I wish to confer with Sara about some other matters unrelated to the company or quest," said Gandalf, waving them off. "Go now, Sara will be safe enough with me. Go asure Thorin that we found her. He looked quite distraught." Guilt and grief swelled in Sara's gut at the mention of Thorin. She pulled a chunk of the green moss from the tree she sat on as the dwarves returned the way they had come

"You were not truthful," said the gray wizard. "I thought you didn't like being called a liar."

"I don't," she admitted. "That doesn't mean I never do it. But this time I told the truth."

"Well if you did, you didn't tell it in its entirety," he said.

"I had to satisfy Nori," she said, pulling another chunk of moss off the bark beside her. "He would have caught me if I lied, but because he was expecting and watching for it, he failed to notice I didn't tell the whole truth. I needed to talk to you alone."

"I see. And what did you wish to discuss with me? What are you hiding?"

"The last chapters of the book. Gandalf, there are five chapters after the death of Smaug."

"And what do these chapters describe?"

"The Battle of Five Armies," she replied, her voice so quiet even she had trouble hearing it. "And the deaths of Thorin, Fili, and Kili."

He looked at her sharply. "I thought you said there were no casualties among the company."

"From Smaug," she clarified. "They are killed in battle Gandalf." Her voice cracked as an all too familiar tension began to build behind her eyes and temples. "They came all that way to reclaim Erebor, just to die in battle defending it."

"Perhaps you should tell me in detail," suggested Gandalf, as he began to repack his pipe before lighting it. He was well through his pipe a third time, and the bare patch on the log had grown to a considerable size when she had finished telling him the contents of the book and answered his questions satisfactorily. She even showed him exact excerpts from her phone. The sun had gone down and they sat in the light of Gandalf's staff, Tom's head in her lap as Gandalf stared into the darkness.

"So I have sent Thorin Oakensheild on an errand of doom," he said after many long minutes of heavy silence.

"What am I to do Gandalf? I'm so confused. Why have the Valar sent me here? Why move me around at all? I can't tell if I'm meant to change things, or if trying will be what brings about the book's end. Nothing is clear. Reality and the book only match up to a point, but there are gaping holes in the story. Some of this seems to be because of me, like the fact that Fili and Kili didn't die in the river. But what about Azog? He is supposed to be dead. I don't know if Tolkien was a creator of a world and book gone mad, or if he was just a really selective author who had somehow got ahold of the history of Middle Earth. On top of all this, there are the visions for the mirror which I have no idea how to interpret. I am starting to understand why Dumbledore had a pensive, it's just too much to keep in my mind at the same time and impossible to organise my thoughts."

"What visions?" asked the wizard. "You spoke of no visions."

"I looked in Lady Galadriel's mirror," she said, and she began to tell him what she had seen, hoping that he could make more sense of it than her. She left out the images of her and Thorin, a bit embarrassed to tell him about the kiss and the scene in the hayloft which had surely been alluding to this afternoon, but made sure to relay all that was relevant.

"I don't want to put too much stock in what I saw," she said. "But lots of it matches the book, reality, or both. Lady Galadriel said the mirror never lies and only shows things that are possible in the future, but I know that just because it's shown doesn't mean that it's set in stone. Or at least that's what I think, honestly I'm just tired of all the guessing."

"Quite the quandary," he admitted, stowing his pipe away. "But truly if the Valar have given you all this knowledge, then surely they sent you here for a purpose."

"What? What is my purpose? Do I tell Thorin to go back, save their lives and the lives of countless others by keeping the war from ever happening? But what about Smaug? You've said it's too dangerous to leave him alone, and while I think the Lord of the Rings could still happen at this point, I just don't know. Everything is so twisted and confused. What should I do Gandalf?" He didn't speak for several minutes and Sara just sat, her head in her hands trying to regulate her breathing.

"I cannot tell you what course you should take," he said finally. "Only give you advice. Ultimately you must make the choice for yourself. You are the one with the knowledge of the near and distant future, the one sent between worlds at the will of the Valar."

"What kind of cruel gods are they?" she said bitterly, her fingernails digging into her scalp. "Why send me to earth only to call me back to watch Thorin, Fili, Kili and countless others die, possibly even my family in Laketown, if the Valar have seen fit to leave them alive till now. No benevolent gods would do that."

"Has it occurred to you that it is not what they want at all," asked Gandalf sitting up straighter. "I would not dare speak for them, but I do know that their motives are good and they value the lives of those under their stewardship here in Middle Earth. Even yours, or they would not have gone to such great lengths to alter it."

"How would you know that?" snapped Sara, not looking up. "It doesn't seem that way to me."

"Do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks Ms. Sara," said Gandalf, his voice growing in intensity and power. "Or have you forgotten my true nature? I am not merely an old man in a gray cloak who happens to be a wizard. I was sent here with four others to help guide the peoples of this world." His voice genteled. "I serve the Valar just as they serve Eru Iluvatar. They do not give me orders or tell me what to do when, but instead endow me with their ideals and grant me the power to effect change, guide others, and inspire hope, leaving the details to me. So don't feel jilted simply because they did not leave explicit instructions for you."

"But I don't even know the end goal," cried Sara jumping to her feet. "I don't know how they want things to end up, so where am I guiding things to?"

"You think I have knowledge of the end of all things? I am wize, not all knowing," he said.

"Then how do you know what to do?" she asked, jamming her hands into her pockets. He was silent for a moment watching her.

"I take my knowledge of what the Valar value and work from that."

"And what do they value?"

"Life Ms. Sara, life, hope, love, charity, and all that is good they work to bring about. Simultaneously they fight the darkness of Morgoth, the master of Sauron and author of all that is evil, twisted, and perverse. If we work to fight the dark and preserve the good things in this world then we are doing the Valar's will. That is why I choose to do what I do, and how I guide my actions. If you lack a direction, let these things and your knowledge of the future guide you." Sara sat once again, feeling numb as all her cloying thoughts vied for her attention.

"I'm still not sure what to do," she said forlornly, rubbing her forehead with a grubby hand leaving a smudge where her fingers had passed.

"You never will be sure," said the wizard getting to his feet. "Life is full of uncertainty and we can only do our best. For now we should rest and leave tomorrow till it comes. Sleep will ease your mind and with the dawn you may find that your problems have realigned a different way than yesterday and the cloudy thoughts and uncertainty have cleared." It was as if his words broke a dam inside her and weariness washed through her. All at once nothing sounded better than to lie down and sleep for a hundred years. Even her bones seemed to protest as she stood, feeling frail and fragile as she followed Gandalf through the night back to Beorn's. She had not realized just how far she had run earlier but as they passed through the trees, she could tell it had been quite a fair distance. They were making their way back through the fields of flowers that were now still and quiet save for the chirping of crickets and Gandalf's soft humming when Sara broke the silence.

"Would you still have sent Thorin on this quest knowing what you do now?" she asked. The wizard ceased his tune and was thoughtful for several minutes, almost long enough that she thought he would simply not answer.

"Yes," he said finally. "I still believe that Smaug poses too great a threat to the free peoples of Middle Earth, especially if Sauron has returned as I fear he has. Dragons are capable of devastating destruction and I fear many more people would perish in his flames over the years than those lost in the battle of the five armies. And as you say it may be possible to save even their lives. However I do not have knowledge of the distant future as do you." She had been afraid he would say that.

"I really only said those things to get rid of Nori so I could talk to you," she admitted. "I'm not sure it's even possible to get them to evacuate, let alone prevent the Battle of the Five Armies."

"From what you told me of the book, it seems that nothing will stop the Goblins attack on the north." That was true enough. The book had said the Goblins were already making plans to take over the north; Smaug's death and the company coming through the mountains had simply afforded them a stronger motive and a good opportunity. They walked in silence, both lost in thought, until they reached the gate in the hedge. Sara walked through and into the yard, Tom's tail smacking her thigh as he ran ahead. Gandalf's footsteps had fallen quiet and she turned to look back at him, stepping back into the light from his staff.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No," he replied. "It's as you said, I have other places to be. I must return and report to the council on my findings."

"The empty tombs?" she asked. He nodded. "What will they do?"

"I will urge them once again to move against the necromancer in Dol Guldur," he said. "If indeed he is a necromancer, though I suspect there is much more to him than that. I know of only one power that can call back the nine from the grave."

"You think it is Sauron?" she asked.

"I do." A heavy gloom draped itself over them at his words.

"You could be right," she said, crossing her hands over her chest as the chill night air blew past her. "I can't say for sure," she added hesitantly. "But I do know that he's not through causing trouble for Middle Earth just yet. It might be him."

"Do you have any advice for a wizard?" he asked. At first she thought he was joking, but when she met his eyes it was clear he was not. Realizing he was quite sincere, she thought for a moment.

"If we actually make it through this," she said. "You should keep a close eye on the Shire in the years to come." He nodded.

"And what will you do Sara?" She shook her head.

"I have no idea yet. Do you have any advice for me?"

"I'm not the one with knowledge of the future," he countered.

"What if I tried to stop the company from going to Erebor?" she asked trying to keep the desperation from her voice. He looked down on her with sad smiling eyes.

"I feel that even if you were to tell Thorin of his fate he would still go on to reclaim the mountain. Do not underestimate how determined he is. He is a king and as I know him, he will do all in his power to provide for the future of his people. Even if it means he never lives to see it."

Sara wilted for she knew he was probably right. It was a sort of thing Thorin would do, part of what made him who he was and if she were honest one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. He was a proud and determined king. That's right he's a king, she reminded herself. Somehow she always had a hard time thinking of him in that capacity, not that he didn't breath out authority as if it were carbon dioxide, but even from the beginning he had always just been Thorin, that stubborn dwarf who was in charge of this ragtag band. Why was he, a King of dwarves, even making advances toward her. She was most definitely not what somebody would look for in a queen, and not only that, she didn't want that kind of responsibility. What the Valar had heaped upon her was quite enough already. She just wanted to find her family and live a normal life, or as normal as it could be after all this. An old but steady hand gripped her shoulder.

"You will make the correct decision," he said, trying to assure her. "The Valar have placed their trust in you and so have I." His words, far from putting her at ease, were like tight bands wrapping around her chest, constricting her breath as the stifling weight of expectation hung upon her. "They have given you the tools and knowledge to do what is necessary. Now it is down to you to make a choice and act upon it." She didn't respond or even look up at him. "When you have made your decision you can send word to me using Lord Elrond's falcon which should be arriving with word from Lady Dis any day now. Let me know what you choose and I will support you in any way that I can. For now I will tend to the necromancer and see if I can root out who wants you taken as a captive and why." His hand fell from her shoulder and the light from staff his dimmed to darkness as heavy footsteps trod up the path behind her.

"Back at last little Sara," said Beorn, approaching them, a lantern in one hand and the reins of a tall grey horse in the other. "These lands can be quite dangerous by night," he said inlining his head to Gandalf. "Even for a wizard. Come inside little one, the young dwarf brothers are quite worried over you." He handed the horses lead to Gandalf. "Travel well Wizard and see that you return my horse safely."

"I will. Thank you for your generous hospitality. May your bees make ever more and ever sweeter honey."

"Indeed, I pray they may," said the giant man, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Gandalf' swung into the saddle giving Sara one last encouraging look.

"Remember," he called back to her as he turned the horse into the dark of the night. "When your heart wants lifting, think of pleasant things. And watch after Bilbo and the others!"

Beorn snorted. "Much good that will do you when inside a sick forest."

Sara let her fingers trail through the thigh high purple clusters as she walked around the edge of one of Beorn's bee pastors. The ever-watchful Tom was several paces ahead, chasing the large grasshoppers that jumped from plant to plant, the occasional snap snap of their wings breaking the relative quiet as they took to the air when the dog got too close. The first few days at his house she had tried her best to avoid the bumbling yellow jacketed insects and the giant had teased her upon seeing her duck and run to avoid one, but he had stopped when she had told him she was highly allergic to them, and that even though Benadryl was enough to help Kili, if she were to be stung that she would be at risk of death. Not for the first time she had wished that her first aid kit had included her spare EpiPen. Beorn had caught one of the lazy drones in his hand and hummed and buzzed to the little insect and then released it once again saying she would not need fear his bees any longer. He had been right, for any time one got close to her after that they would change course and fly away.

It was the second day since Gandalf's departure, much to the discouragement and complaint of the drawers when they had discovered his absence. Several of them had been under the impression that the wizard had intended to see them all the way to the mountain, but Sara had explained where and why he had gone. With the wizard missing a new sense of urgency was felt and the company redoubled their efforts to finish their labors and be on the road once again. The weeds in the garden had been eradicated, the stables and barns were clean and tidy, fences were repaired, and the bowls and utensils for the company had all been finished thanks to many long hours on the parts of Bifur and Bofur. Dori and Bilbo were almost finished with the extra clothes this morning thanks to the added help of Balin and Ori, and Bombur had prepared and packed food to fill the bags. Sara and Nori had insisted that he pack more than he originally thought necessary, for that was one thing they agreed upon, they need not go hungry if they could help it. But none had worked so hard or tirelessly than Thorin. All yesterday the heavy blows of his hammer on the anvil had sounded through the stifling summer air. His original prediction of two to three days to their departure had been drastically shortened as he threw himself into his work with an unprecedented determination.

Fili and Kili said they had rarely seen their uncle so intense and focused on his work and would not be surprised if he finished later that day and the company departed the next, though they were at a loss to their uncle's shift in demeanor. Sara however had little trouble guessing what had brought about the change. Since their shared time in the hayloft, Thorin had only looked at her once, when she had come into the hall behind Beorn, and Fili and Kili had almost knocked her over with their hugs. His face had conveyed conflicting emotions, worry, longing, confusion, hope, frustration, and desire, or maybe she had only seen her own feelings reflected in his blue eyes. Whatever the truth of it was, they have not spoken since then. She had been avoiding him, staying clear the forge and he for his part never staying long at the table or indoors longer than necessary, only returning inside just before sunset and quickly retiring to bed. Her efforts to avoid him had let her all the way out here, though if she were honest, she was avoiding them all. She still hadn't come to a decision but seeing Thorin, Fili, and Kili only brought a gnawing ache to her chest, reminding her of their possible fates and only made her design that much harder. She knew Fili and Kili had noticed her poor spirits as had Bofur and several of the others, but she had not given them the chance to pin her down and ask why. Nori had done his best to continue to run interference for her, deflecting the others questions and finding obscure out of the way jobs for her to do, but the work had run out and she had opted for a walk rather than be around the others.

Sara found a patch of clover and lay on her back, head her resting on the snoozing dog behind her as she watched the fluffy clouds drift languorously from east to west. Throwing an arm over her eyes she tried to empty her mind of thought and had almost managed to convince herself that she was not in Middle Earth it all when soft footsteps brought her back. She had come to recognize the soft pad of Bilbo's large bare feet and as she pushed herself off the ground she spied him walking down the worn dirt path along the edge of the field, his right hand tucked into his waistcoat pocket. She knew all too well what occupied his hidden fingers and wished she could spare her friend the grief the ring would bring him and Frodo. He was so lost in his own thoughts that when Tom got to his feet and went over to lick his hand, the distracted Hobbit had startled letting out a yelp. Bilbo's head swiveled looking for Sara and upon spotting her he made his way over settling himself beside her. Tom came to rest his head in her lap, whining until she scratched behind his ears.

"You're certainly distracted today," she said. Of all her companions she still felt comfortable around the hobbit. Something about him always put her at ease and she was suddenly very grateful he was here. "Something on your mind Bilbo?" He withdrew his hand from his pocket and smoothed his fingers over the honey colored hair on his feet. "Missing home?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted. "But not as much as I would have expected. It seems the further we go and the more I see, the less I miss home. It is as if the hole that ought to be there is filled with every new adventure, experience, and breathtaking vista. I don't know what's come over me but I find myself eager to take up the journey again. It is most unlike a hobbit," he said sheepishly.

"I suppose it's a good thing we're on an adventure then," she said smiling at him. She lifted her hand from Tom's head but he whined pathetically till she resumed her ministrations to his soft floppy ears.

"What of you Sara, what troubles you as of late. Everyone has noticed your declining mood and I have not seen you truly smile or heard you laugh in days." She shifted uncomfortably, tugging at her necklace.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, almost reflexively. He looked like a balloon with a slow leak as she watched him withdraw into himself and after a moment he got to his feet.

"I will leave you to your own thoughts then," he said. "Just know that if ever you need a listening ear, you have mine." He gave a sad little smile and wave that yanked something free inside her. She had been wishing for days now that she had a confidant, someone to tell everything to, but telling Fili or Kili or any of the other dwarves had been out of the question and talking to Gandalf was not realy like talking to a peer. But here was Bilbo. She remembered her resolve to be a better friend to him and he was willing to listen. She knew she could trust him, not only to keep the secret without prompting, but also to give her sound advice, or at the very least a more unbiased view than hers.

"Bilbo wait." He paused, looking back at her and she took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. "Do you really want to know?" she asked. He tilted his head to the side, watching her. "It's just that it's a very long and complex story and once I tell you ... well nothing will be the same for you, in fact it will likely make things more difficult. I don't want to burden you but truthfully I need a good friend to talk to, and I am tired of holding you at arm's length." He came and sat himself beside her once again.

"You carry some great secret don't you Ms. Sara?" he said, plucking a purple clover, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. "I have sensed it from the very beginning only I did not want to press you about it because it was clear you did not wish to speak of it."

"Has it been that obvious?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Not to the others, but our meeting and subsequent conversation raised several questions for me. After Gandalf's arrival you held yourself back more"

"You surprise me," she said, watching him evenly. "Even so, I can't tell you everything. But I think what I can, should be quite enough. Do you want to know or would you prefer the simple life?"

"If I wanted or was destined for the simple life," he said smiling at her and resting his free hand on her arm. "I would never have run out my door and followed you."

She told him everything, about the book and its ending, about the visions in Galadriel's mirror holding nothing back, and she even told him of the confused yet very strong feelings she held for Thorin and what had happened in the barn. She spared him no detail, left nothing out, as she had with the others. His large brown eyes had filled with tears upon hearing of the deaths of their companions, the destruction of lake town and been horrified by the battle. The only things she still withheld from him were the nature of the ring in his pocket and the events to come 60 years in the future during the war of the ring. She even told him about the White Council and Saruman's actions after. As she talked she felt a weight empty from inside her, as though the sand that had filled her body poured out of her with every word. She knew it was still hers to carry but with it was no longer stuck inside her, she can set it aside and rest when needed.

"I can see we have a very difficult path ahead of us don't we," said Bilbo leaning back on his arms looking at the sky as a summer breeze blew the curling locks on his brow to and fro. "I admit you have cured my wanderlust, I truly hate spiders and was already dreading the dragon. But you I think you have it worse, you have an impossible choice that will only be complicated further by the love and care you hold for those in the company." She sighed, nodding.

"On the one hand, I can tell the company and convince them all to go home so Smaug is never bothered, Laketown is never burned and the dwarves are all safe. But who knows what kind of peril that would spell for the future, especially since Saroun has or will return and the Goblins are planning mischief of their own." She paused. That was a new thought. With the goblins on high alert and looking for trouble, the path back to the Blue Mountains could be very dangerous for the dwarves, especially with Azog hunting them.

"On the other hand I say nothing until we have escaped the elves like I planned with Nori. Maybe we save some of Laketown, but many will still die in the Battle of Five Armies, including Thorin, Fili and…. Kili." It hurt to say it out loud.

"Are you sure they must die?" asked Bilbo. "Maybe knowing of their possible demise will be enough to put them on guard and save their lives."

"I don't know," said Sara running her fingers through her lose hair, tugging at the roots. "I would hope so, but I have no idea. All the significant events in the book up to now have happened, even if not in the exact same way, and I would think that major character deaths would count as one of those events, even a Tolkien is cavalier about death."

"You care for Thorin a great deal don't you."

"Yes," she admitted haltingly. "I do, and Fili and Kili as well. I care for you all, you are my friends and the closest thing to a family I have known other than my grandmother. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. It was almost too much when Thorin and Fili were hurt after the whole Azog thing." She stopped. Had that really only been a week ago? With all that had happened and all that would happen it seemed so much longer. "I can't imagine them going to war Bilbo, it makes me physically sick. I don't know how or if I can or should stop them. You tried to stop the war in the book, but that didn't work, they went to war anyway. And something is just not right with Thorin at the end of the story, up until he talks to you after the battle, and I can't think why he should change so drastically."

"That is quite troubling," said Bilbo. "And most unlike him." Sara flopped back in the cool clover, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry I can't really help you make your decision," he said.

"It's okay Bilbo, it's not your job, but thank you for listening to me. The more I talk and think about it, the more the choice becomes clear. Although I don't like it, I think the original plan I made with Nori may be the best."

"What about Thorin, Fili, and Kili," asked Bilbo. She sat up, her shoulders slumped. "What will you do about them?"

"I don't know. No matter what I say, I doubt I could keep them from fighting in the battle and obviously I can't physically force them."

"What about Dwalin and the others," suggested Bilbo. "What if we got their help to lock them in the dungeons until it's all over. Erebor must have dungeons." Sara tried to imagine that happening and failed.

"Even if the others did go along with it, which I doubt, they would hate us for it. Thorin is to stiffnecked for his own good. That and it's probably treason and would get the others in trouble. But we aren't dwarves, maybe we could trick them into the dungeons as a last resort, but I prefer to find another way." Bilbo nodded, his brow furrowed in deep thought as he leant forward and plucked a shiny green beetle from the hair on his foot.

"When exactly do you plan on telling them about the battle?" he asked after he set the insect on a nearby bloom. "Nori and Bifur don't know it yet, is that right?"

"Yes," she said rubbing the mark on her hand, which had scabbed over already. "They don't know yet. That may be one of the hardest parts, telling them about the battle. They are all going to hate me for keeping it a secret."

"I don't think they will hate you but they will be very angry," he said. "What are you going to do about Thorin? You can't go on ignoring each other, we depart tomorrow. He is no doubt confused because of the kiss and your subsequent rebuttal."

"I'm still confused over it, I mean he is king and a dwarf so what does he see in me. Why would he start something like that. I like him… but why does he like me?"

"Yet there is no doubt that he does," said Bilbo. "Thorin is not the kind of play with the feelings of another unless he is serious."

"I know and it only confuses me more. He is king. I care deeply for him but I don't want to get even more tangled up with him." It was quiet for several moments.

"Strange," said Bilbo hesitantly. "I never took you for a coward."

"What?" she asked, her head snapping up.

"I never took you for a coward," he repeated. She stared at him dumbfounded. It was unlike Bilbo to be so blunt with his words. "You admit that you care for Thorin, and you know for sure that he cares for you, and yet you would hold yourself from him."

"I have no desire to become a queen," she defended.

"You think he doesn't know that," said Bilbo dubiously. "You told me of your conversation with him the night you discovered your true origins, and his chief argument against you becoming Fili's true heart sister is that his people would not accept you as a princess, no less a queen. Do you really think he would pursue you unless he knew of a way for it to work out in the end? He's not a fool."

"I suppose not," she said after a few moments.

"Then tell me, Sara, what is truly holding you back?" She dropped her head.

"I'm afraid he will die and leave me alone?" she said quietly. "I don't want to be alone."

Bilbo shifted closer and laid a hand on her arm. "And that is a valid fear," he assured. "But it is by no means a certain thing. Who knows but you may be successful beyond your wildest dreams, Thorin Fili and Kili may all be saved. But even if not, will you live your life in the shadow of that fear, for that hardly seems a life worth living. Life is meant to include both pain and pleasure, joy and grief, love and loss. No one lives forever forever Sara, and you never know which day will be your last, but if you let fear rule you, you will never live at all. Which will you choose, I wonder, love or fear?" He squeezed her arm and got to his feet. "As for me, my stomach is empty and lunch calls. I will leave you now for you have much to think over and decide." As if to corroborate his statement his middle gurgled unhappily. "Come Mr. Tom." She was a bit surprised when Tom followed Bilbo back around the edge of the bee pastures leaving her behind with her swirling thoughts.

The yard was empty of all but two by the time Sara hurried through the gated hedge. The two occupants were Beorn and Tom, all the animals having been shut away in the barns and coops. She made her way past quickly and had her foot on the first of the broad wooden steps of the porch when Beorn called to her.

"Little Sara." She paused and turned to see him beckoning to her from one of the barns doors across which he was drawing a thick bolt. Hesitantly she made her way over to him, glancing nervously at the sinking sun.

"Yes?" she asked, walking with him as he moved to the barn windows securing them as well. "Do you need something?"

"I want to talk to you," he said, turning to her. His and Gandalf's warnings came to her mind. She had not been so jumpy any the other nights they had stayed here, but something was off about this evening. It was too quiet. There was no chirp or drone of night insects and even the animals were all silent. Something was definitely different. Beorn whistled for Tom who had been sniffing about one of the hen houses and Sara jumped at the sudden piercing sound in the silence.

"Shouldn't I get inside," she said, rubbing her hand over her upper arm. "You said it's not safe outdoors after nightfall."

"So I did," he replied. "But you are with me and it is still safe for the moment. They will not arrive for several more hours." Sara looked up at him.

"Who will arrive?" He shook his head.

"Never you mind, you will be safe enough, but first I have a question for you."

"Okay," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Shoot."

He quirked an eyebrow at her before crouching to be level with her. She took a step back but he caught her arm gently, frowning.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," she admitted. "But I suppose I shouldn't be afraid. I mean you did save me. Thank you by the way. I don't know what would have happened if you were not there."

"I was not there for you," he said seriously. "I was hunting. By rights you should be afraid of me. I am a giant bear."

"Well yes, I guess in that form you can be terrifying, but still..." There was an awkward pause. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No," he said. His next words, the question we asked, took her utterly by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought... not only is it my life blood as an unpaid author... but its also instructive. I welcome any constructive criticism. And I'm sorry but I have not gotten to some edits that i meant to do just yet. life has been crazy... but untill i go back and fix it pretend the i talked about Sara's head after getting her hair ripped out and that I changed the knife Azog used to branded her so its not glowing. Thanks to all of you readers out there and especially those who comment and make my day! let me know if these conversations are circular or repetitive.


	34. Teddy Bear Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a teddy bear picnic and the company departs.

Sara stared up at Beorn not sure she had heard correctly, her previous unease about the queerness of the night forgotten in the shock of his question.

"When will the battle at Erebor take place little Sara?" asked Beorn again, his big brown eyes fixed on her face."

"W… what?"

"When will the Battle of Five Armies take place?" he asked for the third time, never looking away. "I wish to fight the Goblin's with you when the time comes, as will much of my kin. We would exact our revenge." Everything inside her mind was careening wildly on a collision course with sanity.

"How do you know about that?" she asked shakely, trying unsuccessfully to pull her arm from his grip. "Who told you about that?" His eyes searched her face wanly.

"So it is true," he said, turning to look at Tom who lay in the dirt several feet away. "You were correct."

"Who was correct," she asked, voice quavering. "How do you know about that? Did Nori or Gandalf tell you? Have you been spying on me?" He released her arm and stood.

"I hardly call it spying when you tell someone openly," said the giant. Tom came to sit at Beorn's side, his old brown eyes looking at her fixedly.

"I never told you any of that," she insisted. "How did you know?" He rested one of his large callused hands on the dog's head.

"Tom."

"What?"

"Tom told me," repeated Beorn. "He was there when you told the wizard, and he was there when you told Mr. Bilbo Bunny Baggins."

"But Tom... He's just…" she sputtered.

"Just a dog," finished Beorn, raising an eyebrow. "Tom is much more than a simple dog. He very old, and has accrued a wealth of wisdom to match that age. He is, in short, aware."

Sara could not believe her ears. An intelligent dog? One who could communicate complex ideas to Beorn? But the more she thought about it the more she supposed she should have seen it coming. Even in the book Beorn's animals had been odd. They were said to perform work around the house, walk on their hind legs, and even communicate with the giant, or at very least he with they. Not only that, but the old dog had always seemed more cognizant than he ought to. She rubbed her right hand, remembering the way he had acted when they first encountered one another. Had he recognized the symbol on her hand even then? It was as if Beorn had read her mind.

"I did not know the meaning of the mark on your hand, although Tom did to some extent. I am much more familiar with the scars on your arms. I have seen them before on others of my kind. It was your marks from Azog and Tom that ultimately convinced me to let you all stay and hear you out." Sara was so busy absorbing Beorn's words that she didn't notice Tom had moved till his warm tongue caressed her fingertips. She looked down at him with a new appreciation.

"He can talk to you?" she asked, scratching behind his ears. "How?"

"Not in a way you would understand," said Beorn. " But he can communicate with me well enough."

"And he told you about the upcoming battle?" She looked up at him shrewdly. The book said Beorn would arrive near the tail end of the fight and be the one to carry Thorin away from the battlefield… unfortunately not in time to save the dwarf's life. "Kin, are there more of you, skinchangers I mean? And why do you want to know more about the battle?"

"Even I have family little Sara. My kind have suffered greatly at the hands of the Goblins. They drove us from our home in the mountains, killing many, and if given the chance we would take our revenge on them and reclaim our mountain home."

"You and Thorin both," she said, frowning. "What exactly did Tom tell you?"

"Simply that there is to be a battle against the Goblins in the near future."

"Nothing else?" she asked, looking down at the old dog.

Beorn snorted. "He told me the rest was none of my business, the cantankerous old dog." Surprised she crouched down to rub the dog's ears vigorously with approval.

"He's right," she said. "It is none of your business." Beorn huffed irratabley.

"And I suppose that's why the dwarves know nothing of it either," he said.

She flicked some pebbles in the dirt, not meeting his eyes. "They will know… eventually."

"I see," he said, folding his arms across his chest. She smiled faintly. The men of middle earth sure liked that pose. "But what of the battle," he insisted. "I want to join the hunt and I know others who would likely wish to join me." Sara pondered that for a moment as she continued to rub Tom's soft fur.

"You're supposed to be there," she said finally, pulling a few burs from the dog's coat. "I don't know about the others you want to bring, but I do know you will be there. You are a great asset and even kill the goblin commander." She searched her memory for the name. Though Gandalf had wanted to know about the tactics of the battle the name had never come up. "Bolg I think his name was."

"Bolg!" exclaimed Beorn. "You're sure?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I know of him and he is no goblin. He is the spawn of that cur Azog." Tom growled indignantly. "Oh don't take it that way," said Beorn patting the dog's head. Tom looked only slightly mollified as Sara followed the giant to an oversized shed near the front gate.

"If Bolg is an orc what is he doing leading the goblins?" she asked, chewing her lip.

"I'm not sure." He opened the shed and picked up two large barrels, one under each arm. She followed him out the gate to the tree where he sat them down. "But," he said, prying the lids off the barrels before returning to the shed. "My kin have seen Azog and his kind frequent the goblins in the mountains. Perhaps they have made an alliance with each other; we already suspect they are in league with the necromancer in the old fortress." He handed her several wide mouth wooden bowls that she carried back to the tree.

"The orcs are in league with the necromancer," said Sara, laying the bowls in the grass. "Azog said his master was in Dol Guldur." Beorn nodded as he filled the large bowls with thick dark honey from the enormous jug he carried.

"Then we are right," he said. "Tell me little Sara, when does the battle happen?" He licked the honey from the rim of the jug before going to the shed once again, this time returning with several buckets of thick cream.

"I'm not sure of an exact date," she admitted, dipping a finger into the amber honey before popping it into her mouth. "A couple of weeks after Smaug dies," she said around the sticky digit.

"And when does that happen?"

"A few days after Durin's day, and before you ask me when that is, I'm not sure," she said wiping her finger on her pant leg. "Balin said mid to late October. He has to do some calculations to be sure but I can ask him tonight if you want, though it still wont give us an exact date for the battle. My guess would be in the first half of November."

"November," said Beorn. "Good that should give us enough time."

"Time for what?"

"To prepare, to gather, and to march," he said.

"You really think that others will join you?" she asked, unsure what to think.

"I am certain they will." His voice was sharp and clear. They stood in silence for many long minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. The book had said that Beorn came alone, but if he brought more of his kind… Beorn was huge in bear form, and she could well imagine that having more like him would be devastating in a fight against the Goblins. Would it be enough to tip the scales? Could it possibly save Thorin, Fili, or Kili? Even if it couldn't, it was still sure to save many lives, for even the wargs had fled from the titanic bear. It could only be a good thing to have the aid of Beorn and his people. Right?

A thunderous and familiar roar sounded in the near distance, and a smile slowly spread across the giant's face. "She is early," he said. There was a familiar glint in his eyes as he turned back to Sara.

"Who is early?" she asked, looking around, searching the waxing twilight shadows for the source of the sound and Beorn's excitement.

"As Tom would say," said Beorn leaning over her, a smug smirk playing across his lips. "That is none of your business. I think it's time for you to return indoors." He let her down the dirt path, but before she climbed the wooden steps he caught her arm. "How do you know about the future little Sara?" She looked at him for several seconds debating.

"Do you believe me?" she asked. He nodded his great shaggy head. "Then it doesn't much matter how I know, just that I do."

He sighed. "Very well," he said. "Keep your secrets, I will keep mine, and Tom will keep them all."

Sara woke from her restless sleep and peered into the gloom of the hall lit only by the glowing embers of the fire that had long since died in the rectangular pit in the floor. She sat up waiting for her eyes to adjust, listening to the snores of the dwarves, but there was another sound under it all coming from outside the wooden walls. She tried to identify it but gave up seconds later as her stomach gurgled. She made to throw off her blanket only to find that Kili had a tight hold on it to her left. Careful not to wake him or Fili on her other side she stood. Bilbo's bed was empty. She stepped high over the sleeping Tom and crept towards the kitchen trying to be silent but had to stifle a gasp of pain and muttered curse when her toes found the steps before her eyes. The low tones of two voices reached her ears as she spied the narrow strip of light from under the kitchen door. Feeling a vague sense of familiarity she opened the door. Bilbo sat at the tall counter, feet dangling from his long legged stool, his fingers nervously drumming the mug in his hands, as he talked quietly with Bombur in the soft light of several candles. They turned to her as she closed the door.

"Sara," greeted Bilbo nodding.

"I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep," she said. Bombur eyed her cautiously.

"Would you care for some coffee Ms. Sara?" he asked, holding aloft a mug. "Or are you still not speaking to anyone?" She opened her mouth to protest but realized he was right. She had hardly spoken to any of the dwarves in the last two days. Her head dropped and it was quiet for a moment. Bombur pushed a plate piled high with thick slices of fluffy white bread across the counter. Her middle made its need known loud and clear as her mouth watered in anticipation.

"I'm sorry to have been so off-putting," she said finally, coming to take a seat next to Bilbo. "I have not been quite myself for the past few days. I've been under a lot of stress and I'm sorry I have been avoiding you all."

"That's quite alright," said Bombur. "So long as it's all behind us. We are back on the road tomorrow and it would be unpleasant to travel with a silent companion. I suppose you have dealt with a lot in the past week or so. Would you care for some coffee?"

"No thank you," she said. "I have never cared much for the taste of coffee. Too bitter. But thank you all the same."

"If you won't take coffee is there something else you would like?" inquired the portly dwarf.

"I would take a warm cup of milk," she said hopefully, reaching for some bread.

"I could do that," he said smiling.

"So what has you awake?" she asked, spreading butter and a sticky blackberry jam over her bread. She glanced at Bilbo who was bouncing his leg up and down rapidly, his eyes fixed on the door to the back porch. He was jumpy and she wondered if perhaps his drink had affected him, but his cup was still full of the dark liquid.

"I always find it difficult to rest the night before a departure," said the cook, placing a pot of milk on the stove before adding several pinches of cinnamon.

"Bilbo?" she asked, taking a bite of the heavenly bread. He remained still, watching the door with an intensity that was unlike him. "Bilbo," she repeated, touching his arm. He snapped back to attention.

"What?" he asked, but his eyes were already on the door again.

"Why are you…"

"Can't you hear it?" he asked, distracted. He set his drink down.

"Here what?" asked Bombur, stirring the pan idly.

"Those queer noises," said Bilbo, sliding from his seat.

"It's just Beorn's animals," said the dwarf uninterested.

"No," insisted the hobbit. "It's a different sound altogether." Sara's brow wrinkled.

"Beorn had just finished locking up all the animals as I came in," she said. "It can't be them." Bombur turned around scrutinizing the two of them as he listened more carefully, frowning.

"Your right," he said. "The sound is…"

"Shhhh," hushed Bilbo, flapping his hand as he stepped toward the door and they fell silent listening intently. There was definitely activity outside. Sara opened her mouth to speak but paused. The timbers of the house creaked and groaned as some massive bulk stepped onto the back porch, it's claws clicking on the hard worn wood. She set down her bread and slid from the stool and came to rest her ear against the heavy outer door. There was a snuffling sound near her feet and unbidden her hand fell to the brass lever as a morbid curiosity charged through her. A deep guttural growl sounded from without making her jump back, startled. Bilbo scuttled back behind the counter beside Bombur, his wide eyes glued to the door.

"W...what was that?" he asked, his face pale even in the golden glow of the candles. The snuffling continued and the door rattled on its hinges, making Bilbo squeak, but then the steps retreated and a large body dropped the couple feet to the ground.

"Durin's beard," whispered Bombur after several tense seconds, a long kitchen knife in his hands. "What on middle earth was that?" Sara shook her head and snatched a stool, dragging it to the door, setting it under the only window in the room. Above the overlarge door there was a half circle window, but even on tiptoe atop the stool, Sara's eyes only just came up even with the bottom of the pane of glass. Her toes left their perch as her fingers gripped the sill pulling her body up till she could see out. It was an overcast night, the light of the moon and stars blocked out, but despite this she could see dark lumbering shadows moving about in the yard. More than a dozen of them. She watched for several minutes, her breath fogging the glass. An enormous black body moved into sight just as there was a break in the clouds allowing the moonlight to glint off a pair of large eyes and the wet nose at the end of a long muzzle. Sara gasped as the head turned to look right at her and her fingers gave out unexpectedly. She dropped unsteadily back to the stool which wobbled ominously before toppling over completely, sending her crashing down on top of Bilbo and Bombur who had come to stand behind her. His knife clattered to the floor as Bombur caught her before her head could hit the ground.

"T… thanks," said Sara as the dwarf set her on her feet. She attempted to still her racing heart and the quivers rippling through her thighs.

"What did you see?" asked Bombur, going to stir the pan again. She grabbed the stool and returned it to her place at the counter.

"Well?" asked Bilbo, his piqued curiosity overcoming his fear for the moment.

"If my hunch is right," she said, picking up her bread again. "That is Beorn's family out there."

"He has kin," said Bombur, pouring her a cup of frothy milk before he stirred in a spoonful of honey and setting it before her. "I always thought of him as being the only one of his kind."

"Well unless I'm totally blind that is certainly not the case. There are at least a dozen out there and that's just the ones I could see from the window." Bilbo shivered in his seat and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm glad we are in here and they are out there," said the hobbit. Bombur nodded his agreement and she raised the cup to her mouth sipping the warm sweet milk listening with more interest to the sounds from outside. Bombur and Bilbo began to speculate about their host and his secrets and as she drank she found her eyes growing heavy again. Heat spread from her stomach and throughout her body and soon after she excused herself bidding them goodnight and found her way back to her bed.

Sara frowned blearily down at her mattress. Kili had completely stolen her blanket and lay curled around it, but despite his unintentional theft there was another blanket folded neatly atop her straw mattress. She looked around but could not see very far in the dim lights, the coals having given up their glow in her absence. Yawning deeply she wriggled beneath the blanket that was still warm, unaware of the pair of keen blue eyes watching her from the other side of the hall.

15 ponies stamped and huffed, their breath pluming in the chill of the early morning air as the company prepared to leave. Beorn had returned indoors about an hour before sunrise saying that it was now safe to leave the house, and Thorin had taken him at his word, rousting the company from their slumber. Bags were packed, bedrolls gathered, and a hasty breakfast was eaten. During their rushed morning meal Bombur had offered to heat some water for Sara so she could wash her hair before they left and she had eagerly agreed. She sat alone on the back porch rubbing the bar of soap into her wet hair, lather dripping onto the tan pants Bilbo and Dory had made for her. They had even taken the time to sew extra pockets onto the legs, trying to emulate her cargo pants, but the best feature was they fit! A bucket of warm water stood next to her and closing her eyes she held her breath and dunked her whole head in and surfaced several seconds later, blindly reaching for a towel that was no longer there.

"Looking for this?" came Beorn's voice. The towel dropped into her searching fingers and she dried her face scowling up at him. She rubbed her hair and he chuckled lightly as Tom bumped into her leg before sitting down beside her.

"So how was the teddy bear picnic last night?" asked Sara. Beorn's eyebrows rose though his eyes glinted cheerily enough.

"You were supposed to remain inside," he chided half-heartedly.

"And I did," she said wringing her hair. "But you never said I couldn't look out the window." She pointed over her shoulder at the window above the door behind her. His eyes flicked to the glass and then back to her shaking his head as a smile stretched across his face. "Besides, don't you think that the hundreds of bear tracks all around your house and yard would have given it away? Though the bowls of honey, milk and mead make more sense now."

"Nosy aren't you?" he said, sitting beside her.

"Maybe a bit, but mostly just observant. How did it go? I'm guessing you told them about the battle."

"Not in so many words," he said, leaning back on his arms propped behind him. "I think few would believe me if I claimed to know the future as you do. But there are a great many who still desire vengeance against the goblins and who would fight when the time comes. We all wish to see our lands safe once again." Sara ran her fingers through her hair trying to untangle the knots. She looked up at him just in time to see a breeze blow his beard and hair aside revealing several dark bruises on his neck and under his jaw.

"Would she believe you?" asked Sara slyly. He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow looking down her at bit taken aback

"I'm sure I don't know who you mean," he said grinning.

She snorted. "Uh ha," she said before pointing. "There are bruises on your neck. I wonder how they got there. I'm guessing she was the one who was early."

"Now you are being nosy," he said turning away, a massive hand tugging his collar higher. "If you must know, she did believe me."

"So you told her?"

"Yes." He fished something from his pocket and held it out to her. "In fact she told me to give this to you." He dropped it into her hand. The white enamel of the large tooth threaded on the leather cord was cool in her palm. She looked up at him, confusion playing across her face.

"Why would she want to give this to me? We don't even know each other?"

"I told her your story," he said. "I imagine she feels you to be a kindred spirit. You have both overcome a similar hardship and both come out stronger for it. She said it was to be a token of your courage and resilience. It's one of her teeth she lost in battle many years ago. She kept it although a new one has long since taken its place."

"But who is she?" asked Sara rubbing a thumb over the smooth surface.

"She is mine," he said simply. "And I am hers. She is…"

"Sara," came Fili's voice from around the corner of the house as he stomped into view. "There you are," he said spying her. "Are you ready? Uncle is anxious to leave and the others are all waiting."

"Sorry Fili," she called. "I'll be right there, just a minute."

"All right, but hurry, he's in a mood," he said, before disappearing again.

"Who is she?" asked Sara after Fili was gone, pulling her damp hair up into a high ponytail and using the cord and tooth to tie it up.

"There is not enough time now," said Beorn, standing and whistling for Tom. "But come November I think very much you will meet her."

"She will be coming with you?" asked Sara. He nodded. "How many others?"

"More than a score I should think," he said, sounding pleased with himself. "But hurry or you're impatient dwarf king will leave without you." They walked around to the front where almost all the others were mounted. She was about to climb onto her own pony when there was a soft growl and something tugged her pant leg. She turned, dropping into a crouch before the old black dog rubbing his soft floppy ears.

"Goodbye Tom," she said, surprised by the sudden pang of loss she felt leaving him behind. She wrapped her arms around him and he tucked his muzzle over her shoulder nuzzling her ear with his wet nose before licking it with a warm tongue. She giggled pulling back, rubbing her ear. "I'm going to miss you." She sighed, rubbing his cheeks, glancing at Beorn who was watching them clearly amused. Leaning closer she whispered into his ear, "Tell him anything you want. There's not really a point keeping it a secret if he wants to know and it may help him convince the others." She let go and stood but paused. "Anything within reason," she amended. Tom stared back at her and she swore she could see mirth in the depths of his brown eyes as his tongue lolled from his grinning mouth.

"May your road be safe and swift," called Beorn as the company began to move. "And see that you send the ponies back once you reach the elven gate."

"We thank you for your hospitality and generosity," replied Thorin, nodding, from the head of the group. "May your axe never dull."

"I thank you for the work and for the entertainment. I will think better of dwarves in the future. Until our roads meet again."

"If they may," said Thorin urging his mount forward.

"When," said Beorn to Sara as she passed. "When."

The wood gave way under his blade as Thorin carved, shavings dropping into his lap. He looked up from his place under the tree at his back, watching the others gathered around the small fire. It was the third night since leaving Beorn's and they had been making good time with the help of the ponies. The giant had said it would be a four day journey to the elven road and Thorin had been tempted to press on into the night, but had decided against it, not wanting to enter the forest with a tired company. They had made camp for the night between some large Oaks. His thumb rubbed over the artful grooves in the wood and he glanced down at the half carved hairpiece. He was not even sure if there was a purpose in finishing it but he had never been one to leave something half done. Kili's laughter brought his attention once again to the group several yards away, his eyes resting on Sara.

She was so aggravatingly confusing. He was still at a complete loss as to why she had run away from him in the barn, or why she insisted he would leave her. Why would she assume that it would end in heartbreak when it had only just begun? Up until that point he had been encouraged by her enthusiasm as she had responded to his advances... and his kisses. The memory of those few stolen moments in the hay set him ablaze with hope and desire, but the flames were quickly drowned as he remembered her tears and rejection. What had gone so terribly wrong when everything had been going so wonderfully right? Why was she so sure they could not be together? Was it his race? His station? His age? Or was it something else entirely. Admittedly they came from very different upbringings, cultures, and even world's but he did not see why this should stand in the way of their developing relationship. Had he offended her somehow or provoked some unknown taboo? He did not know, he only knew that one moment she had been kissing him with such passion and heat and the next she was gone. Her fervor left little doubt in his mind that she was at least drawn to him physically, and her attention and concern for him assured him that she cared for him. Then why had she left? Women were so vexing.

Thorin watched Sara smile as she listened to a story Balin told of he and Dwalin's younger years, despite the warrior's insistence that it was all tripe. The first few days after the kiss she had been tense and withdrawn, not only from him but all the others as well. He had given her the space she had clearly desired, striving to stay away from her. If truth be told he had been avoiding her as well for his own reasons, for he was grappling with his own feelings and reaction. A few days ago he had been so hopeful but the sting of her rejection had dashed them. At first he felt nothing but shock and utter confusion but that had soon grown into anger and frustration with her. Why had she kissed him if she was only going to flee from him moments later. But as the days had passed and he had seen the way she cut off the others, isolating herself further, his anger had cooled into concern for her.

Sara's appetite and sleep suffered and he wondered if he were truly the sole cause for her black spirits. He observed the growing worry in Fili as she avoided even, and especially, he and Kili without explanation. Dwalin had approached Thorin trying to understand Sara's change in moods but even after telling the warrior what had happened, they had not come up with any viable explanation. The only one she seemed to to interact with was Nori, and even their exchanges had been joyless.

But since that last night at Beorn's, something had changed. Thorin had woken to the noises of large animals well aware of the activities outside. He was familiar with the sounds of bears. He watched as Sara had risen and went to find Bilbo and Bombur in the kitchen. He crept after her, listening outside the door for a few moments and had felt relief wash over him when she began to talk to the pair. He had returned to his bed waiting for her to come back, content to let her be. She was finally talking again even if it wasn't to him. She had found his blanket folded on her bed but her weak eyes had not been able to spot him in the gloom. Probably for the best, for she may have rejected the warmth if she knew it was from him.

Since then Thorin had been pleased to note that Sara slowly warmed once again to the others in the company even if she still avoided him. With gratitude he had seen the tension melt from Fili and Dwalin's shoulders as she interacted with them. She was still not herself and he often saw her face fall into worry and for some unknown reason sorrow, but it was still a marked improvement from her self-imposed isolation. For the life of him he could not fathom what went wrong to begin with or what had changed, but he was glad that there was no longer an awkward tension in the group as they resumed their travels. She had grown very close to Bilbo recently and they often shared similar looks at odd intervals throughout the day. Her low spirits had leached into the normally cheery hobbit and the two seemed to reach some sort of equilibrium of mood, which had slowly risen day by day with the help of the others as they drew her out more and more.

Sara must have felt his eyes on her for she looked up from the smoking stick she held in the flames. Though she still had not spoken to him, he had noticed her eyes flick to him throughout the day but she always looked away when he caught her. Tonight she met his gaze unflinching. Something had changed; her eyes were as hard and bright as cut emeralds and he was not entirely sure how to interpret the look on her face. He was encouraged by the lack of fear or grief. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her bottom lip and he sensed a new determination in her eyes as she stared at him unabashed. Perhaps all was not quite so bleak as he had feared. Whatever had happened that day in the barn to drive her from him, he had to find and rectify it. He was sure of his feelings for her and almost equally sure of her feelings for him; her actions and behavior toward him had all but screamed it. As the heated memories of her kisses swirled to the forefront of his mind he resolved not to let her slip through his fingers so easily. He would talk to her, clear up whatever misunderstandings stood between them, and if Mahal willed it she would accept him once again. He would woo Sara Miller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright was that better? Not a cliffhanger? But tell me what did you think Beorn's question would be before you read the chapter? Any concerns with the chapter? Yes eventually you will meet "Her" but not for a long time. Let me know what you thought. I will be going back and making some slight changes to previous chapters but for most of you it wont matter. I will post a copy of the edits with my next chapter. And hey! Stay safe and healthy out there. My prayers go out to all who are struggling through this hard time where ever you are.


	35. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara, Thorin, and Dwalin all begin to put their plans into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry it took me a bit longer to update. My twin sons decided that it was time to redecorate the playroom... I found them peeling up the old wallpaper so I had a few days of home improvement to catch up on. Luckily it was something we were planing on doing anyway and they were so cute when I caught them at it. Okay I went back and made a few minor edits. They pertain to the hank of hair Azog ripped from Sara's head and the heat of the blade he used to brand her... I will put them below if you are interested so you dont have to go searching, but if not, feel free to skip ahead. They are just there for continuity.

EDITS:

Burning. Something was burning. A searing heat in her left arm registered in her mind and she woke screaming for the second time that day. She was laying on her back and a heavy weight pressed down on her chest and arm. The heat retreated. She opened her eyes and saw the white orc looming over her, kneeling, one knee on her chest and the other on her arm. He held a knife in his hand and she could see the heat radiating off the blade ripple the cool air around it. She watched in horror as he pressed the flat of the searing blade once again to the underside of her arm just above the wrist. She screamed again, writhing, trying to break free but her legs were bound at the ankles and knees. She hit and scratched him with her free hand but he seemed not to notice as he continued to burn her. When she tried to reach for his hand containing the knife, he caught her hand and trapped it against the ground with his claw pushing it into the dirt, and shifted the hot blade on her arm branding her further. Her screams and struggles gradually gave way to silent tears and stillness when it became clear she could not escape. Instead she focused on blocking out the pain burning through her as much as she could. He branded down her wrist and after removing the glove on her left hand, proceeded to burn her palm, speaking not a word till he began on her right arm.

She remained in her underwear and after removing the few items she could still call hers from her bra and tucking them into her shoe she slipped into the water reveling in the heat seeping into her weary muscles. Unfortunately, the heat only aggravated her burns and it was a very careful and painful process as she worked to clean herself. She splashed her face and the water came away pinked. Her fingers searched for the source of her blood and she winced as she found the raw flesh behind her right ear where the braid had been ripped from her. After a while she was finished and relaxed into the pool, her arms stretched out to the sides on the rock at her back.

Fili studied Sara's face and frowned. "What happened to your braid?" he asked. She reached down the front of her shirt and pulled out the small braid which had begun to come undone and held it out to him. He took it frowning and after examining it for a moment reached for her. She bent over him as he brushed aside her wavy hair to see the raw spot where the braid had resided. "Who did this to you?" he asked darkly his fingers gently probing. "And what happened to you? Where did you go when we fell into the goblin town? What happened to your arms? Why are they bandaged? How did Azog get your coat? Why…"

"I don't," she said, finally working free the last of the knots in Fili's hair. He pulled her to sit in front of him so he could tend to her hair, being careful of the sore patch behind her ear while she held Bofur's hat in her lap. "I mean not really. I learned some of the basics at summer camp as a kid but I'm not a trained professional or anything."

"Clearly," he said gesturing towards his shoulder as he led her from the nest. "We will have Oin tend to your arms." After he had located the healer and situated Sara near the warm fire, he left to find Gandalf to inquire about the day's events. Soon she had a fresh bandage and the soothing balm had been reapplied, the aching in her arms greatly diminished though not altogether dispelled. Oin had looked over her burns once again and while he said there was no sign of infection, much to Sara's relief, he also informed her that she was sure to carry the scars for the rest of her life. She showed him the patch behind her ear and he said that there was a chance she would never grow hair there again only time would tell.

"Relax." He squeezed gently, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her back. "You need to be a little loosey-goosey," he teased, tweaking her earlobe softly. After several seconds he began to hum a soft slow tune that sounded like a lullaby, the music seeming to chase away her fear and sorrow as she felt a calm wash over her. She wondered not for the first time if Thorin's voice was really a spell. He continued to rub her shoulders, humming, and soon she had relaxed and he returned to her hair, his fingers gentle but sure. He worked carefully around the injury behind her right ear. The patch was healing but bare and she wondered if it would ever grow back, she guessed not.

Chapter 35: Action

"That's a load of goat dung," said Fili staring in disbelief at his brother. "You know very well I won that drinking contest. I had to carry you home that night."

"No that can't be right," said Kili. "I distinctly remember winning, it was my 50th birthday after all and I won."

"You're balmy brother. It's not true."

Sara pulled back on the reins of her speckled pony as the two prince's storytelling spiraled into a heated argument... again. She sighed looking around at the others spread out over the grassy plain, the sun beating down on their backs. Thorin and Dwalin led the group without words only occasionally turning in the saddle to ensure that all were present and well. Bifur and Bombur rode together talking quietly as were Oin and Gloin. Riding off to the left, Ori sat chewing on the end of a pen as he poured over a parchment, Dori huffing in irritation whenever he had to reach out and steady his brother or guide his pony. Nori was to the right to the company between them and the dark twisting trees of mirkwood, his eyes near constant in their probing of the dark depths. His shoulders were tense as he kept one hand on the staff in his lap and the other near his hip where his knives were strapped. Balin and Bilbo were some distance behind her and Bofur was dawdling off to the far right by himself. Sara frowned. It was unlike the toymaker to be alone but an odd mood had gripped the entire company. They were all a bit more irritable and anxious than normal even the ponies. The first three days from Beorn's they had traveled quickly, the forest several miles to their right, but as they continued north the treeline had crept closer and closer until early this afternoon they were only a couple hundred feet away. The nearer they drew, the more morose and cantankerous the group became. This was already Fili and Kili's second tiff today and if truth be told, Sara had little patience for their bickering.

There was a little beep from her lap signaling her phone had reached full charge so she pulled it free of the cord and entered the new passcode. On her home screen there was a notification for her photo file asking if she wanted to delete duplicate or unnecessary images so she opened the folder and got lost in scrolling. There were pictures from college, some of her and her roommates goofing around at the grocery store and a picture of her and Nathen at Barren River Lake during summer break last year. She grimaced, maybe she hadn't been entirely honest when she told Thorin no one on Earth would miss her.

For as long as Sara could remember Nathan and his family had lived next door and they had grown up the best of friends. Sara could still remember going to the emergency room with Nathen the time he had broken his leg climbing across the old tree between their second story windows. Nathen had even been her first kiss, if you counted an experiment between seven-year-olds that ended in mutual disgust as a viable kiss that is. They had schemed and hatched plans together, often driving their parents crazy and when they were twelve had convinced them to let them build a proper tree house in the tree between their houses under the supervision of Nathen's older brother Jacob. After high school Nathan had left to join the Army and returned four years later to attend Eastern Kentucky University with Sara, using his GI Bill to pay his way through school. That first year of college together had been amazing and they had hung out so often that their grades had suffered for it.

But much had changed when Nathan met Stephanie in their second year. Stephanie was a nice enough girl and Nathan adored her, but as they had begun to date Nathan had less time to spend with Sara. She knew this was nothing personal and bound to happen sooner or later but the prospect had left her feeling lonely, and then at last Thanks Giving Nathan and Stephanie had announced their engagement. It had been a bit of a blow at the time. Sara had been in her fair share of relationships but none of them had lasted very long and some had ended badly. She scrolled faster through the pictures missing her friend. He had planned to come caving with her that day she had been sent here, but Stephanie had needed him for some family thing and so Sara had gone on by herself. Not the best idea in retrospect, especially since Nathan was the one who was good with directions and not her.

The images blurred past on her screen as she thumbed rapidly through them, but a flash of gold caught her eye and she scrolled back searching. She felt a pang when she found the picture she was looking for. It one of the candid shots Fili and Kili had gotten after they had discovered her camera. Thorin leaned against the trunk of a large pine running a cloth over his golden harp. It was an excellent picture of him, his face was relaxed and calm, focused on the task at hand, two of his dark braids falling over his shoulder. She flipped absent-mindedly through the remaining pictures as her thoughts drifted to the kisses she had shared with him.

Since Sara's talk with Bilbo several days ago, several things had become quite clear. The dragon Smaug must die. Gandalf was right, a dragon left alone was bound to be too much trouble in the future timeline, so the company would have to continue on to the mountain. The second thing Bilbo had drove home related to Thorin. Her friend was right, fear or no fear Sara had come to realize that she cared for Thorin too much to let a possible future stand between them. She wanted to at least try and see if they could be good together. But Bilbo had not thought of one thing that was eating away at her. Secret keeping was a recipe for disaster when it came to relationships, she having been on the receiving end of a couple of nasty revelations herself in the past.

Tucking her phone in her pocket she glanced to the head of the company where Thorin had turned around surveying the company. As his eyes fell on her she looked away trying to quiet the clamoring of her heart. She had been avoiding him for days now. At first she had seen his anger in the stiff set of his shoulders but as the days had passed his mood had changed and the look in his eyes had softened. Last night he had even tried to get her on her own after the fire had been put out, but she had quickly struck up a haphazard conversation with Gloin about Gimli, to which occasion the jeweler had risen. Sara felt a modicum of guilt evading Thorin like that but she had made up her mind that she was not going to enter into a relationship with him until she could be entirely honest with him. That is, if he would even have her once he knew the truth, but it was proving more difficult than she had expected. The next few weeks could not pass quickly enough. She had considered telling him now instead of waiting till after they met the elves but even if Thorin decided to go on there was no telling how the other dwarves would react. She worried that some of the others would even persuade him to turn back or dig in their heels and refuse to continue into certain danger. She could hardly blame them if they did. No, she would stick to what she had come to think of as 'Plan Nori.'

Just as talking to Bilbo had helped Sara sort out her own thoughts, this new development with Beorn had begun to shift her perspective of the future as well. Simply because Smaug had to die and there was no way to avoid the subsequent battle, didn't mean that Sara couldn't take steps to try and prepare for that eventuality. At first she had worried about messing something up but it occurred to her that everything was already up ended, and that if she had to go through this, then she would do it on her own terms. If the Valar were not going to be more clear in their expectations for her then she was going to do as she pleased. She would turn everything on its head, while still trying to preserve the future of the fellowship if it meant saving lives, especially those of her friends and family.

She began by compiling a mental list of their allies in the battle ahead. The dwarves of Dain Iornfoot, the men of Laketown, the elves of Mirkwood, the Eagles, and Beorn and his kin. In the book the dwarfs and their reluctant allies had been taken unaware by the attack of the goblins due to their inner squabbling over the treasure, their long existing racial tension, and the simple lack of knowledge. But what would happen if those differences were set aside, the allies given more time to plan, strategize, and gather the strength necessary. If the people of Laketown were protected and evacuated there would be more men to help in the fight. Even better, what if Smaug were killed before he was ever allowed to leave the mountain? And what of the schism between the elves and the dwarfs? If they could work together then not only would they be better prepared for the battle, but also for the future when the dwarves in the Blue Mountains came to Erebor. She didn't know how to get in contact with the Eagles but she supposed Gandalf did. When she sent the falcon back to Rivendell she would tell him to rally the great birds and if possible bring them earlier. Beorn was seeing to his kin and would be at the battle as well, and she saw no reason why Dain would not still come to their aid in defence of the mountain no matter the enemy.

The group that really worried her were the elves, but how did you go about reconciling two peoples when you have no idea what had caused the rift in the first place? Normally she would have asked Gandalf seeing as he was the oldest person she knew, and he was also most likely to give her an unbiased account of the past events, but he was not here. Sara shifted in her saddle to peer at Balin and Bilbo behind her, listening to the quiet conversation on hobbit customs. She supposed the old diplomat was her next best option. She glanced ahead. Fili and Kili's argument was still ongoing, though thankfully not growing in volume or intensity. She let her ponies steps slow till Balin and Bilbo drew up on her left.

"And those are only some of the events we hold under the party tree," Bilbo was saying.

"I see," said Balin, his eyes flicking to Sara. "It sounds quite charming. Perhaps if I ever come back to the Shire I could attend such a celebration."

"Oh most certainly. You are welcome to stay with me if you do. That is, when this whole ordeal is over," said Bilbo. It was quiet for a moment.

"Have you had any luck in pinpointing the date for Durin's day?" asked Sara, tucking her solar charger into her new pack.

"October 19th," replied Balin. She pulled out her phone, checking the date. August 20th, just over two months.

"Balin,"she said, uncertainly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly lass," he said, turning to her. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well I was just wondering why dwarves and elves don't get along very well. I mean I know by the time we left Rivendell we were on amicable terms with at least Elrond but as a general rule why is there such animosity?"

"That is a complex and loaded question," he said after a few moments thought. "To be honest I don't know if I'm the best person to ask."

"Why not?" asked Bilbo, interested. Balin chuckled.

"Because I'm a dwarf Master Baggins. Anything I know or have been taught is sure to be skewed in our favor, although not many of our kind would be willing to admit that."

"But still one side of the story is better than none," Sara pointed out.

"I suppose that's true," admitted Balin stroking his beard deep in thought. "We have not always been at odds with the elves. There have been times in history that we worked or fought together. The most well-known conflict was over the Nauglamir."

"What's that?" asked Bilbo.

"It was the necklace made by the dwarves of Nogrod in the first age for the elf king Finrod. It is said that the jewels of Valinor were used in its crafting. This was a time of peace and there was a great alliance between our two peoples."

"Then why was the necklace the cause of such strife?" interrupted Bilbo.

"The necklace was lost and forgotten until it was found by Hurin Thalion and cast in his bitterness at the feet of King Thingol, another elven king."

"Why was Hurin angry?" asked Bilbo perplexed.

"That is altogether another story, and one I am not very well familiar with." Bilbo opened his mouth to ask another question but Balin spoke first. "Now see here Mr. Baggins, I will never be able to properly answer Sara's question if I must be interrupted constantly to recount the whole sordid history of Middle-earth." The hobbit snapped his mouth shut. Sara was a bit surprised by Balin's response. He was usually so patient. "Now where was I?"

"King Thingol had the necklace," supplied Sara.

"Yes," said Balin, collecting his thoughts once again. "King Thingol through another unrelated story had in his possession one of the three Silmarils, gems crafted by Feanor capturing some of the light of the two trees. They was said to be gems of unsurpassing beauty and perfection and there is a long and tragic history surrounding each, for they appear at the crux of many ill fated tales, as was this one. You see with these two great treasures in his possession king Thingol sought to make them into one, so he went to the dwarven craftsmen who were at the time in his kingdom. He had them set the Silmaril into the Nauglamir as its centerpiece. Now," said Balin seriously. "This is where things are apt to grow unreliable in terms of what truth is. The dwarfs will claim that the elf king refused to pay them for their work and so they in turn would not surrender the necklace, and the elves no doubt would assert that the dwarves grew jealous and greedy and simply stole the newly crafted treasure. There is also some dispute as to who struck the first blow, whether it was King Thingol who killed a dwarf in his attempt to reclaim the Silmaril or whether it was the dwarven craftsman who slew the elf king in their attempts to flee. I suppose only the dead know the truth now, but it matters little. These events escalated into what is known as the Battle of a Thousand Caves and several other battles and massacres. There were heavy losses on both sides just as I suspect there was also greed and corruption on both sides. This has no doubt grown to be one of the biggest wedges between elves and dwarves down through the ages."

Sara sat in the saddle, swaying side-to-side digesting Balin's tale. That was a lot of ill blood. "So your ancestors fought with the elves and that's why you dislike them?" she asked, wanting to be sure she had understood.

"Oh good heavens no," said Balin. "The dwarves of Nogrod were descendants of the two dwarf fathers who awoke under the Blue Mountains and founded the Broadbeam and Firebeard clans. We Durin's folk usually stayed out of most of the conflict, only Bifur, Bofur and Bomburs ancestors were involved."

"That's kind of odd," said Sara, scratching at the bandaging on her arm.

"What's that lass?"

"Well according to you Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur should be the ones to hold the biggest grudge against elves, yet they are easily the most easygoing and accepting of the group and hold no particular animosity for the elves as do some of the others I could name." She nodded her head in the direction of Dwalin.

"Come to think of it lass, yer right. It is a bit odd," said Balin running a wrinkled hand over his snow white beard. He really did look like the oldest dwarf in the group. Her eyes shot to Thorin's back, aware that he was still a few years older than Balin. What a stark contrast. Perhaps all the history lessons and diplomacy had aged the diplomat prematurely.

"So that explains why the dwarves dislike elves but why do Durin's folk and members of this company in particular have a proverbial axe to grind?" Balin grinned at her.

"That is a much more recent story and one I am more prepared to tell, for I was alive at the time of the feud, though still very young so my knowledge is at best second hand."

"How old were you?" asked Sara, curious.

"Oh, just a mite bit more than a babe. I was seven when Smaug attacked Erebor and destroyed Dale."

"The feud goes back to Smaug?" she asked.

"In part," said Balin, warming to the subject matter. "But according to my teachers it started just before that. The irony of the thing is that it so closely mirrors the tragedy surrounding the Nauglamir. You see back then we were on amicable terms with the elves of Mirkwood under King Thranduil. According to sources, Thranduil was very fond of fine silver and pure white gems and not too long before the tragedy he commissioned our people to fashion a necklace of silver and white gems in memory of his deceased wife. But much like the previous story there was some disagreement over the price for the finished finery and in the end we kept the treasure until it could be sorted, causing Thranduil to storm from the mountain in a rage."

"That's why you don't get on?" asked Bilbo, looking skeptical.

"That's not the half of it," said Balin. "There were ongoing negotiations between the elves and our people trying to resolve the matter, but amidst all this Smaug arrived laying waste to the mountain." Hear the old dwarf paused, his eyes fixed as though seeing through time. "I can clearly remember that day. As my father and mother fled the mountain carrying me out of the smoking front gate, I looked up to see the elf king and his host poised on the horizon. But I saw the relief in my father's eyes replaced with dismay for the elf king turned his back on us. No help came from his people that day, or any day since."

"So in part you blame them for the loss of Erebor?" said Sara, still vigorously scratching her arm.

"Yes, you could say that," said Balin, reaching out to stay her hand. "Don't scratch it lass."

"All that fuss over a handful of jewels," sighed Bilbo, shaking his head. "One would think you could put your differences aside in such a time of need."

"Regardless," said Balin. "At the time of Smaug's attack we still held an alliance with the elves and they should have come to our aid in driving the worm out, or at the very least helped to provide us with relief. They turned their back on an ally."

"Is there not hope of reconciliation?" she asked.

"It's not likely lass. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I don't know," she said, glancing at Bilbo who was watching her with a knowing look. She had not spoken to him about her plan yet, but he was shruder than most gave him credit for. "I guess it was the elven path that got me thinking. I mean won't it be rough to live next to your enemy if you do take back the mountain."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he said. "But that is why my job is so important. If and when we do return to Erebor there will be lots of negotiating to do." There was a sudden shout from the head of the group and Dwalin urged his mount to go faster but after a short distance he drew back the reins and brought his pony to a halt.

"We have reached the gate," he called, dismounting as the others reached him. They jumped to the ground and gathered around the entrance into mirkwood. Sara and Bilbo hung back, not quite so eager to proceed on the next leg of the journey being fully aware of its contents.

"So here lies our path through Mirkwood," said Balin, using his foot to scrape the fallen leaves off the pale paving stones that lay just under the dark reaching boughs above. It was silent as they all searched the oppressive gloom. The gnarled branches of the tall trees knit themselves into a thick weighty canopy that allowed little light to filter to the ground. Thick black vines adorned with long wicked thorns snaked their way over the trees and twined with the ivy that hugged the branches, clinging to every conceivable crevice. The smell of the forest was off. There was too much decay and rot that hung in the dense cool air, but it was not the rot of mulch but of something more… fleshy.

"This forest is sick," said Bilbo wrinkling his nose. "Must we really set foot on the path today or might we wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm with Bilbo," said Bofur. "I'd just as soon never set foot in there at all." Thorin took a few careful steps into the forest looking down at the narrow trail and then glanced at the late afternoon sun, debating.

"We should refill our water skins," suggested Dwalin. "There's a stand of trees over there and likely as not, fresh water." He pointed away from the forest out over the field to the West. Thorin considered several more seconds glancing at the dark forest once again before nodding.

"We will camp there and strike out early tomorrow," he agreed. The company seemed to breathe a collective and silent sigh of relief, turning to to remount their ponies. They rode about a mile and a half to the west and camped under the much more inviting limbs of several old oaks and towering pines, and several hours later found a much more cheerful and cordial disposition among the group. Fili and Kili had forgotten their earlier squabble, Bofur was engaged in the lively story about some drunk dwarf named Dolvir which had Sara in stitches, and Nori had relaxed somewhat, his hand no longer on his weapons. Even Thorin had rejoined the company at the fireside laughing along with the others, though his eyes often strayed to her, imploring, and she did her best to not notice him.

"Is was about this time that he noticed the goat had chewed a hole through the back side of his trousers and undergarments," finished Bofur to much raucous laughter. Sara's cheeks hurt from smiling so much as she rose to her feet.

"Here now lass," called Bofur. "Where are you going? Don't tell me my humor offends you."

"Bofur," she chuckled. "If it ever did I have long since gotten used to it. I'm just going to refill my waterskin." She held up the empty bladder.

"Want me to go with you?" asked Fili, from his spot beside her.

"No. I'll be right back," she said, aware of Thorin's watching eyes.

The stream was cool and clear as Sara dunked her water skin under the rippling surface. Capping her water she noticed several curled leaves nearby and set them adrift, watching their turbulent trip down the waterway. They had almost disappeared from sight when someone cleared their throat behind her, startling her so badly she would have pitched forward into the water had a hand not caught the collar of her shirt.

"I think it's time we resume yer training," said Dwalin, hauling her to her feet, only her knees and shoe tips having been wetted.

"But my hand still has not healed fully," she said, opening and closing her left fist. While the pain in large part had subsided and only the itching remained, Oin had still advised her against using her staff as it could damage the newly forming skin on her palm and lengthen her recovery. "That and the sun's about to set. I won't be able to see anything in a few minutes."

"For the training I have in mind ya won't need either, just yer ears."

"My ears?" she asked, confused.

"Aye, just yer ears," he said, grinning at her.

Several minutes later Sara found herself standing in the middle of a field of tall grass just outside the grove of trees… blindfolded.

"And what exactly is the purpose of this exercise?" she asked, readjusting the heavy cloth tied over her eyes so she could peek at him.

"I told ya lass ya don't pay enough attention to yer surroundings." He took her hands away, pulling the blindfold back in place and slipped a handful of pebbles into her palm. "This is to help ya rely on things other than yer eyes. Ya trust them too much and yer other senses too little." She sighed, tucking all the stones save one into her pocket.

"Okay but what do I do?" she asked.

"Simple," he replied. "Hit me with those pebbles of yers. When ya have nailed me three times yer done for the night."

"All right but you have to keep talking."

"I will talk till ya hit me with the first one, the second I will only give ya an occasional hint and the third I will be quiet." She groaned letting her head fall back in exasperation.

"You have to be blindfolded too then. I want to actually be able to hit you and not just have you dodge." She wanted it to hurt when she hit him.

"I promise not to evade or block any of your throws," he vowed.

"And if he does I'll hit him for you," came Nori's voice to the left of them. Dwalin hurumped.

"You couldn't hit me if you tried," bragged the warrior. "Not unless you resorted to sneaking and ambushing."

"All is fair in love and war," quipped the thief.

"Hardly," said Dwalin. "It's a coward's way to skulk about." Sara could tell that Dwalin had stepped away from her and she listened carefully to his footfalls gauging his position.

"It's often more effective than hitting everything head-on," defended Nori. Sara listened for the warrior to speak again. He was only feet away.

"It's not the way of a…" but he broke off seconds after the stone left Sara's fingers. There was a thwack and Nori burst out laughing as Dwalin grumbled grumpily.

"Ha, nice shot Sara," applauded Nori.

"Thorin's right," groused the warrior. "You're a tricky, slippery minx." Sara shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I agree with Nori. There's no such thing as cheating when it comes to your life or the life of others. You do what it takes, whatever it takes. Besides we can't all be tanks like you."

"Very funny lass," said Dwalin, taking her by the shoulders and giving her a few good turns. "Now do it again and this time no cheating."

"I wasn't cheating," she insisted. "You weren't being cautious and you never said I couldn't start."

"Well I'm a saying it now," He and Nori bickered back and forth for several minutes, switching over to dwarvish. The warrior paced around changing direction occasionally. Five minutes had passed and she was on her seventh rock by the time she struck him.

"Well done," he praised. "Again only this time without so much chatter." Nori excused himself after she had spent three more pebbles and it was a good 15 minutes later, her supply more than half gone by the time she landed a hit again.

"All right lass, last round. Remember, rely on all yer senses. True, they may not be as keen as mine, but ya hardly have yet to hone them to their full potential." He handed her back some of her ammunition. "Yer going to need these, and don't ya dare remove that blindfold till ya have hit me or I'll make ya start again." She groaned again, her stomach growling right along with her. Bombur and Bilbo had been starting what smelled like a promising dinner about the time she had left. "Come now," he encouraged. "Ya can do it and then we'll both eat." His hands on her shoulders disappeared and she listened for him call a start, hoping to strike him when he did.

"Begin," he called to her left. She let fly a rock but it hit the ground. He was as good as his word, for not a sound from him did she hear. She stood absolutely still, pebble at the ready but there was no hint as to where Dwalin could be. The evening breeze blew through the grass and she could hear the whisper of the long blades rubbing against each other. She could almost hear her own heart along with the chirping crickets. The crickets! Now there was a way to help her. She listened intently and found that the chirping came from all directions save to her right. She turned her head to better hear that area and focused. There was the faint squeak and pop of leather and she let loose a stone.

"Close," he said and then it was silent. She listened to the crickets once again as they fell quiet to her left and then behind her. She turned to follow what she guessed to be his movement. Something landed on her cheek and she jumped shrieking at the sudden rasp of tiny legs on her skin. She brushed off the little offender, shivering.

"Tiss only a flicker bug lass, continue," called Dwain. She threw and missed again, cursing under her breath. The insect chirping came from all around now. The more she strained her ears the more frustrated she became. There was no sign of the warrior. Several minutes were spent thus, listening fruitlessly to the night sounds all around, her frustration mounting until she heard the approach of heavy boots from behind. He was being rather obvious but she would take whatever he handed out. She pulled the remaining pebbles from her pocket wanting to be sure of a hit. She was tired, her legs sore from riding all day and her stomach was empty. She just wanted to be done with this exercise. She waited till she could hear Dwalin a few feet behind her and then spun on her heels flinging the handful of pebbles at him satisfied when she heard them bounce off him and he hissed in pain.

"By Durin's beard! What was that for?" asked an angry voice that most definitely did not belong to Dwalin. Sara jerked the cloth from her eyes to see a cross Thorin glaring back at her in the moonlight, his eyebrows tilted dangerously as he stalked toward her.

"Th… Thorin! I'm sorry, I thought you were Dwalin."

"Do you make it a habit to fling handfuls of rocks at people or is this some strange Earth greeting you have yet to share with the rest of us?" he asked, coming to stare expectantly down at her, his arms folded.

"It wasn't my idea," she defended. "Dwalin said this was training so I would be more aware of my surroundings. He told me to throw rocks at him blindfolded." One of Thorin's eyebrows inched higher. "Well he did," she assured. "Where is he anyway?" She looked around to see that they were alone in the field lit by the half moon and the soft glow of fireflies that danced through the grass.

"Dwalin told me you wanted to speak to me," said Thorin. "Was it true?"

"Of course not," she snapped, irritated with a meddlesome warrior. Thorin drew back as though she had struck him across the face.

"I see," he said coolly, turning to leave.

"Thorin," she called. "I didn't mean it like that... I just … you … I was not expecting you. That's all. I thought I was training with Dwalin and it turns out he's tricked me."

He stopped and looked back at her. "It seems we were both misled. But it is clear to me that you still seek to avoid me, so I will leave you."

"I'm not avoiding you," she said out of polite habit, halting him again.

"You are a poor liar Sara," he said, stepping closer to her. He gazed down at her studying her face as a firefly flew between them, flickering. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She stared at the ground, her fingers fidgeting with the grass that brushed against her thighs. "What have I done to earn your animosity? What offense have I offered you?" His voice was earnest and pleading.

"None," she said quietly, not looking up. His fingers caught her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Then why the aversion to me?" he asked gently. "Why did you run from me that day?" She wished she could tell him, but also dreaded the eventuality.

"I was upset and overwhelmed," she said, pulling her chin from his grasp.

"I don't know if that is an insult or compliment to my kisses," he said a little easier. She took a step away.

"It had nothing to do with your kisses," she said, kicking up the glowing insects as she made her way past him, intent on rejoining the others inside the trees. She was several yards from the tree line when he caught up to her grabbing her hand.

"Sara please," he said, spinning her around to face him, his hands falling to her waist. "Tell me what rift lies between us so I may work on repairing it. Why do you think I will leave you? I assure you I have no such intention, far from it." He paused, hesitating for just a moment before cupping her chin once again. "Sara I wish to court you, to take you as my own if you will permit it." Her eyes widened as she stared up at him in the dim light and her pulse ran faster. She and Bilbo had suspected Thorin had these intentions, but to hear him voice them aloud with such confidence set her heart racing, but it stilled as her conscience reminded her of the secret she still held from him. He was going to hate her when she told him, and the time she had to wait would only make it worse.

"We can't do this… I can't do this," she said pulling away from his heated gaze. She fled into the trees but was forced to slow as he tried to pick out sure footing in the dark. An arm closed around her waist hauling her back against a broad chest. She froze, hating herself for enjoying the feel of his strength all around her as he whispered in her ear.

"Sara please. Tell me what holds you from me?"

"Obviously nothing at this moment," she said, wiggling to get free. His grip loosen but only enough to allow her to turn around in his arms to face him. They stood in the shadow of a broad oak, its leaves blocking out the light of the moon and she could not see his expression as he spoke.

"Is it my race?" he asked. "Does it bother you that I am a dwarf and not a human as you are?"

"No," she said. In all honesty she often forgot there was a difference between them.

"My age?" he asked. She snorted.

"No. You hardly look your age."

"My position is King then?" he asked, his hand coming to rest against her cheek as he leaned toward her. She knew she should just turn and leave but his arms around her forbade her exit, besides this was a real question she still wanted an answer to.

"It has crossed my mind," she admitted. "I meant it when I said I didn't want to be a princess and certainly not a queen." He was quiet for several seconds and she wished she had better night vision.

"You really mean that don't you?" he said, pulling back several inches.

"What? Did you think I was kidding?"

"No, it's not that I don't believe you," he said. "It's just unusual to find someone who genuinely does not seek a position of power."

"I know how much baggage comes with it, or at least I can guess. I don't really want the added responsibility. I have enough on my plate as it is."

"You're not wrong," he admitted.

"Then I don't know how you intend to make me your own and not queen at the same time. I don't intend on becoming a concubine or anything like that." Thorin growled, making her jump as he pushed her slowly back against the oaks trunk, the bark pressing gently into her back.

"You think I would subject you to such?" he asked, his voice low and angry.

"Well how should I know how you planned to get around it. Obviously I don't know all there is to know about dwarves."

He took a deep breath, calming himself. "I have no such intentions. That sort of thing is unheard of among dwarves, even and especially for a king." He leaned closer to her, his breath warming her face as he planted his hands on the tree to either side of her head. "If and when the time came, I would step down as king and Fili would rule as has always been planned." She felt incredibly stupid that she hadn't thought about that before, but she had always supposed Thorin had to die for Fili to assume the throne.

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Yes," he said simply. "You are not wrong when you say that ruling a people is no easy task and I have been grooming Fili to take over since he was very young in the event that something should happen to me. I do not take it for granted that I will live forever as did my father and grandfather and I wished to see that my people had a competent ruler in my stead."

"So Fili would be king and you would be free?"

"Yes. As fate would have it I must best my nephew to win the right to court you, for I can't begin officially until his offer has been disproved. But after that Fili must in turn best me in combat to take the throne while I still live."

"So he has to lose to you and then he has to win?" she asked incredulously. It sounded just like a dwarf.

"Mmhum," he hummed, leaning closer still, his beard tickling the tender flesh over her neck and collarbone. His close proximity in the dark was doing pleasant things to her navel, but she pushed against his chest forcing the distance between them. He sighed. "What else stands between us?" he asked, not moving his hands which still boxed her in.

"I can't do this with you Thorin," she said. "Not yet. It's not right or fair of me."

"Why not?" he asked, leaning ever closer. "Though it's true I can not put a bead in your hair or claim certain privileges until you are free of my nephew's offer, it's not forbidden for me to be with you... to know you better... to woo you Sara." His lips brushed her jaw gently, sending a pleasant little shiver tripping down her spine. "Besides, Elrond's falcon is due back any day with my sister's reply." He set her heart skittering as he pressed a warm wet kiss to her neck.

"It's… it's not Fili," she moaned. Her thoughts were becoming more muddled by the second and although she pushed at him weakly, her heart was not really in it.

"Then what is it?" he mumbled, his lips leaving a fiery trial as he worked toward her jaw.

"It's me," she finally managed to get out. He froze.

"You do not care for me?" he asked, unmoving.

"I...I…" she stammered not wanting to lie but knowing she had to stop him. "It's not…" He pulled back a few inches so they were face to face.

"Sara," he asked. "Don't you hold any affection for me?" Of course she did and she ached to tell him so, but it would be wrong to let him go on while she still held a secret from him. Just a few more weeks and then she could tell him. They could not pass fast enough. Why could he not...

His lips met hers in a firm kiss, his tongue pushing forward when she gasped in surprise. All thought was obliterated as his hands slid to her lower back pulling her snuggly against his hips. Heat rushe through her from their points of contact. His kisses in the barn had been slow and soft, but these left her breathless with his vigor and excitement as he pushed her bodily against the tree, one of his hands coming up to cushion her head.

"Tell me you don't care for me," he challenged, breaking off to nuzzle her neck, pulling her earlobe between his teeth.

"I… auhhh… I can't," she gasped as her arms gave out. They slid up around his neck, her fingers twining into his hair. "I don't like lying to you Thorin."

"Then don't lie," he said, his teeth grazing her neck. "I told you you're a lousy liar." He returned to her mouth. She gave up fighting him and kissed him back, her blunt nails scratching his scalp before sliding down to his face. Her chest rose and fell haphazardly as her hearing faded in and out, the blood thundering through her ears. Unbidden and very unwelcome, the image of his lifeless eyes swam into her mind and she pushed him away roughly.

"Thorin no! I don't want to lie to you or lead you on," she repeated. He growled, this time in thwarted frustration.

"Then don't," he replied, his nose brushing her cheek. "You admit that you have feelings for me, why deny it?" His lips pressed gently to hers but she turned her head. She could stand it no longer. If the next few weeks were to be like this, constantly pushing him away... She had obviously overestimated his hurt and underestimated his determination, something that given normal circumstances, she would be grateful for. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "What is it Sara? Why do you turn away? Why lie to yourself or me?" She hesitated, dreading what would come next.

"I care for you very much Thorin, but I'm not being honest with you," she said. "I don't want to continue with you until I can be." He cupped her chin.

"Do you have a husband or lover back on Earth?" he asked evenly.

"What? No, no. I've never had a lover, only a few boyfriends but I never... we never... they all left me."

"You have never taken a lover to your bed?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"No," she said quietly. "I was never ready. That's why most of them left me in favor of someone else."

"Then they are fools not to wait for you," he said gently. "I will wait for you." She could not help herself.

"And you?" she asked. "Have you had a lover?" She felt foolish even asking. He was almost two centuries old, he had probably had dozens.

"No," he said brushing his lips across her forehead. "While I could not help but infer that it is commonplace for your kind on Earth by the simple existence of your strange preventative measures, dwarves take only one to their bed and only after they are wed. But tell me what is the secret you speak of? What terrible thing are you afraid would drive me from you? Is it something in your past, if so then it matters not. I still want you." The gentle press of his lips on hers reaffirmed his statement.

"It's not about my past," she said, determined now to tell him despite the consequences. "It's your future that worries me."

"There is no sense worrying over that which no one knows," he said, his lips grazing her forehead.

"But that's just it. I do know." The kisses stopped. "Thorin, I know your future. When I said you were going to leave me, it's because you're only going to live for three more months." His hands dropped from her as he stepped away, and she cursed the dark for obscuring his features.

"How could you possibly know such a thing?" he asked, his tone unreadable.

"I'm familiar with Middle-earth," she admitted. "I have been from the start. On Earth there are books about your world. Everyone believes them to be works of fiction, but as I found out that is not the case." He was silent so she kept talking. "Until recently I knew nothing about this quest but the vaguest idea behind its purpose and some of its key players. My knowledge pertained only to an event some 60 years or more in the future, but that changed the night I almost lost my locket."

"Go on," he said coolly, his arms folding.

"That night not only did I find out about my possible origins, but inside the locket, my grandmother left me a digital copy of the book called The Hobbit, a copy I could read on my phone."

"And what is significant about this book?"

She swallowed thickly. "It's about you and the company."

"And this book prophecies that I will die?" he asked the incredulity clear in his voice. She nodded. "This is nonsense. It is simply a book. Why do you set such store by pages blotted with ink." But he didn't sound as unconcerned as his words would suggest.

"It's proven mostly true so far Thorin. Not only that but I saw it and Lady galadriel's mirror as well." The words were thick and heavy in her mouth and moisture began to swell in her eyes. "It's… It's not just you who dies."

"Who else?" he asked, all traces of affection gone.

"Fili and Kili."

He didn't so much as flinch. It was quiet for many long minutes, her anxiety drowning out all other sounds for her as she waited for his reaction. When he did speak, his voice was like it had been in Bag End, full of disdain.

"I was wrong about you Ms. Miller. I trusted you and in turn you have made me a fool. You are indeed a most skillful liar," he said as he left her there, alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another long chapter. Please let me know what you think of the development... Nathan? Sara's plan? Dwalin's trick? And Thorin...? Do you like it, not like it... to much, not enough... and I'm sorry to leave it right there but the next bit just would have been to long to add on. We will be getting some Thorin POV next chapter. Man Sara really sucks at keeping a secret... or does she?


	36. Hidden Truths are Unspoken Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hidden truths are unspoken lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I made it. Okay so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if you catch a few more mistakes, I was in a bit of a rush.

Thorin sat removed from the others, his head in his hands, his heart at his feet. He would not feel this heartache. He should feel nothing for the girl he had left under the tree. She had been untruthful from the start. She had duped them all and like a fool he had fallen for her guise. Three months. Was that really all the time he had left in the world before he went to join his ancestors, his grandfather, and very likely his father. Three months and the line of Durin would end forever, leaving Dis more alone than she could ever imagine. But exactly how, when, and where would it happen? He cursed his impulsive exit, but he had desperately needed to get away from the girl. What should he do? Could his, Fili, and Kili's deaths be prevented? He had not even asked if they successfully retook the mountain. If it were true that the girl knew everything she claimed, there were many questions he needed answers to before he made his next decision. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"Go that badly did it?" asked Dwalin, running a scarred callused hand over the designs on his scalp. Thorn glared up at him. "All right, so more than badly," he amended. Thorn did not reply. "What happened?"

"It's what's going to happen," said Thorin, shaking off the hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

They both looked up as the girl came stumbling back into camp.

"Why is she crying?" asked Dwalin, observing the girl before turning to Thorin, his face clouded and his eyes full of disapproval. "What did ya do? Why is she returning alone in the dark?"

"I did nothing to her," hissed Thorin, his anger and irritation rising. "She has brought this on herself of her own volition. She can not be trusted."

"What are ya talking about? What's gotten into ya. I would trust her with my life," defended Dwalin.

"Then you are a fool as well," shouted Thorin, jumping to his feet, his fists balled at his side. "She has been lying to us all since the very beginning."

"Sara is no liar," said Dwalin, folding his arms across his chest. "Thorin what has happened to turn ya against her. What offence could she have possibly offered ya?"

"If you don't believe me then go ask her," challenged Thorin in a whisper. "We can't both be right. Ask her about the future."

"Ask her what?" said the warrior, looking worried as he took a step back.

"Ask her when the line of Durin will end."

Dwalin eyed him skeptically. "That's impossible, how could she know such a thing."

"Go ask her yourself," said Thorin, pointing to where she sat wiping her tears next to a pale faced Bilbo.

"Alright. I will. If only to cure ya of yer madness, but if ya have harmed her in any way then Mahal help ya, friend or no."

Anger writhed and seethed inside Thorin's chest like a hot bile, urgently but unsuccessfully seeking a path of egress. He stood to follow Dwalin, fighting to draw in a steady breath before he clamped down on his emotions, shoving them to the side. Ms. Miller knew the future and he was determined not to rest until she had told him and the others all she knew. Just outside the circle of fire light he stopped, folding his arms, watching as Dwalin cast him a disparaging look before approaching a girl. The company, already on alert for the sake of her tears, all tuned their ears to her as Dwalin spoke.

"Are ya alright lass? What happened? Why are ya crying?" She did not look up or answer, only shrugged. Dwalin shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable, before trying again. "Tell me what's brought ya to tears lass."

"It's nothing, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. Dwalin looked back at him but Thorin made no move or sign to help.

"Can I ask you something then lass? Only I have to know. I fear Thorin has gone plum out of his skull." Thorin frowned. The girl sniffed, wiping her face before closing her eyes and nodding, ready for the worst.

Dwalin drew a hand over his face before letting out a breath. "Thorin insists that you know more than you have been letting on. That somehow you know the future of the company." All activity in camp came to an abrupt halt and eyes flicked between Thorin and the girl. "Well lass?" prompted Dwalin gently. Not a muscle twitched nor was a breath drawn as all waited for her answer.

"It's true," she said finally, so quiet Thorin was surprised he could still hear her from this distance.

"What do you mean lass?" asked Dwalin unsure. "What exactly is true?"

She got slowly to her feet and said in a voice clear and firm, "It's true. I've been keeping secrets. I have known about Middle Earth from the very start. For the past week I have known how the quest will end. I even know... I know…" But here her false vibrato failed her.

"She even knows that Fili, Kili and I will die in the near future," said Thorin, stepping into the light. All eyes were on him as he strode forward, glaring at her. "She has been lying to us all from the very start."

"I never said I wasn't familiar with your world," she said, looking away from him.

"A hidden truth is no more than an unspoken lie," he spat. "As you well know Ms. Miller." The group was growing uneasy and several mutters broke the uncomfortable silence. Dwalin stumbled away from the girl as if he had failed to block a hammer blow to the gut. Thorin was a bit surprised to see both Nori and Bifur come to stand on either side of the girl. The weed of suspicion twined through him, strangling his lungs, as he saw the looks of apprehension they cast the girl and each other. Nori and Bifur were aware of Ms. Miller's deceit, and judging by his fearful but defensive stance so was Mr. Baggins.

"What is the meaning of this?" he accused, pointing at the two dwarves. "You knew and yet you said nothing!"

"It was for the best," said Nori, jamming his hands in his pockets. "Yes, we knew. Bifur has suspected for a very long time now but we only found out the full extent of her knowledge about seven days ago." Seven days ago? But that was the day he had kissed... The day the company had gone for baths, the day Nori and Bofur had both gone to retrieve the girl from the woods and returned without her or the wizard. "As for Fili, Kili, and your death's," continued Nori. "I don't know what you're talking about. Sara says we retake the mountain successfully and none of us are killed."

"That's not what I said," interrupted Sara cutting over the thief. Nori and Bifur both turned to her. "Thorin is right. As far as I know the line of Durin will end sometime in November, about three months from now." They came around to face her, confused as the rest of the company gathered around, their expressions that of shocked disbelief and confusion.

"But you said no one died in the book," insisted Nori.

"What I said was that none of the company were killed by Smaug and that you retake the Erebor."

"Then I don't see…"

"Nori," she said, cutting him off again. "Smaug is not the end of the book. There are five chapters after he dies. There is a battle for the mountain and it then that… that..."

"So you lied to us. Even to me and Bifur."

"I didn't tell you anything that was a lie. I told you part of the truth and let you assume the rest. I had to satisfy you while getting rid of you at the same time. I needed to talk to Gandalf and you were in the way."

"The wizard knows as well?" shouted Thorin in disbelief, making her flinch away from him, but then it was as if a cord had snapped taught inside her.

"Of course he knew," she bit back at him with equal ferocity. "Gandalf is one of the five great wizards in this world. Once I realized where I was, and that your world is in fact not simply a work of fiction, he was the first person I looked to for help. I talked to him before you even arrived in Bag End."

"And you," he accused, shifting his attention to the hobbit. "How long have you known?" Bilbo stepped forward before glancing determinedly back at the girl.

"I have always suspected there was more that Sara was not saying, but she took me into her confidence five days ago."

"So she told you the full story?"

"Yes. At least as far as the company and quest are concerned," nodded Bilbo.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me!" thundered Thorin.

"No. It was Sara's secret to tell and she had her own good reasons to wait. It's hardly easy news to convey to someone you care about." Dwlain gave an explosive snort of derision. "She's been under a great deal of stress lately if you haven't noticed," said Bilbo looking pointedly at the warrior. He turned back to Thorin, his eyes stealy. "And pardon me for saying so and being blunt but frankly you have had terrible timing when it comes to your advances on her. You have hardly made it easy for her to think clearly." Thorin felt heat creep up his neck and into his face. "Sara took me fully into her confidence," reiterated the hobbit. Thorin glared at her. She had told Mr. Baggins about their encounter in the barn.

"What?!" she asked sharply.

"You would tell your more intimate secrets to Mr. Baggins but not tell me the fate of my own company and kin," he spat at her.

"That's right," she said icily, her eyes ablaze. "Get angry at me because you're upset and embarrassed. But if you want to have it out here and now then by all means let's." Apprehension slid down his spine like snow inside his collar, dropped from a winter laden branch. "Did it ever occur to you that I was avoiding you for a good reason and not because you had necessarily done something to offend or hurt me? I kept telling you earlier to wait, but you just kept pressing and pressing and would have continued over the next few weeks. I was going to tell you once we were on the other side of Mirkwood. I was going to tell you all everything," she said, turning to look at them all, only some of them willing to meet her eye. "But no," she said, coming to jab a finger into his chest. He took a step back, surprised by her tenacity. "You just kept pushing me, kept trying to worm it out of me with your kisses, and your hot breath in my ear, begged me to tell you why I was avoiding you."

"I hardly think the rest of the…" he began wanting to cut her off and shut her down before she could reveal even more.

"I didn't want to tell you yet because I was afraid of the consequences, not just for me but for you as well. Once you have knowledge you can never unknow it. Trust me it's not always all it's cracked up to be. Knowing everything, especially the future is nothing but heartache and worry. But you see what happens when everyone knows everything, maybe then you will have wished you waited, wished even that I had waited to tell you till Mirkwood was over. I have agonized for days wanting to tell you, trying to think of what to do. I don't want you to die. I don't want any of you to die and I have driven myself to the brink of insanity trying to think of a way to preserve the future of this world and your lives at the same time. Smaug must die, but in order to achieve both his death and give you the best chance at life we have to go through Mirkwood." Her breath was heavy and he could tell she was not far from tears. "Do you want to know why I ran from you in the barn after you kissed me?"

"No," he said hastily, wincing at his own small lie. It still ate at him, the vision of her fleeing from him without cause.

"Bilbo is right, you had terrible timing that day. Not more than an hour before you found me I had just finished reading about Fili, Kili, and your deaths. I was so angry with the Valar. I blamed them for sending me here on this quest only to have to watch you, Fili, and Kili die." He recalled the smear of red on her hand and the blood under her nails. "And then you found and comforted me even though you could not possibly know that it was your future death I was mourning." She gave a hysterical little laugh, her eyes full to the brim now. "Has anyone ever told you your kisses could knock over a bull rhino. But then you went and…"

"I thanked the Valar," he said bitterly, cutting her off, understanding dawning on him. Little wonder she had been so upset. He had thanked the very reason she wept.

"Gandalf and I knew that even with this knowledge you would still want to continue on to Erebor and reclaim it for your people, but we worried that some of the others might refuse to continue. We were afraid the others would persuade you to find a different route which could be fatal to all, or abandon the quest all together. But now you have forced my hand."

"Why would I continue on this path to my certain doom?" he asked. "What kind of fool do you take me for."

"I don't know," she said, the fight going out of her as she sank onto a log covering her face with her hands. "But I had thought that you learned not to make snap decisions without knowing all the information. I don't know that your death is certain. For all I know the book is wrong. It would not be the first time."

"Sara's right," said Bifur in dwarvish. "The book is not entirely reliable. There are several things that have been set in motion that it has no explanation for."

"Is that true?" he asked looking at her.

"Is what true?" she said from behind her hands.

"What Bifur says. Is it true that the book is unreliable and inconsistent with reality?"

"Yes."  
Hope bloomed in his chest. "In what way?"

"There are several major points on which the book is wrong," she said letting her hands drop. "The most glaringly obvious is the death of Azog. According to the book he's supposed to be dead at the hands of Dain Ironfoot." The words hit him like a charging ram. Dain? Both he and Dain would have been dead if not for their combined efforts that day, and though neither of them had delivered the killing blow, they had been sure that Azog would not survive. Not only were the orcs injuries severe, but Dain had looked into the mountain and seen his death upon him.

"But even if the book is right," continued the girl, unaware of his inner turmoil. "Even if you are supposed to die, I'm going to do all in my power to save you. I don't care what the Valar do or don't want anymore, they have left me no instructions so I will use the knowledge I have to try and save as many people as I can."

"How would you propose to do that?" asked Balin, stepping forward.

"I'm not entirely sure. I have a rough idea, but I'm still working on it," she admitted.

"I see," said Balin. "Ms. Sara, I suggest you start at the beginning. Many of us, myself included, are still at a loss as to where you gained this information and the nature of this book."

"I think that's a good idea," said Bilbo, moving to sit beside her. The rest of the company, save two, gathered round Thorin opposite Ms. Miller across the fire. For a moment Kili stood wavering, before coming to join him and the others. Much to Thorin's consternation Fili went to sit on Sara's other side opposite Bilbo, taking her hand firmly, unabashed. Even now his nephew would stand by her? He was unsure whether to admire him for his determination and loyalty to his word, or to condemn him for his foolishness in trusting her. The girl looked as nonplussed as he felt, casting a sidelong glance at Fili.

" Now," said Balin, taking a position near the fire between the two groups. "Ms. Sara if you would please explain in detail your story from the beginning." Thorin listened as she told of her arrival in Middle Earth, her conversation with Bilbo, and her agreement with Gandalf not to divulge her knowledge. How had he missed their deceit for so long? He had always thought himself able to see through deception. But he hadn't seen it, hadn't wanted to see her for so long, and by the time he had looked, he had seen her with desire instead of skepticism.

"Why did you and Gandalf conspire to keep your knowledge of our world a secret?" asked Ori from between his brothers. For once there was no quill or paper in his hands.

"When I arrived here I only knew about the events 60 years or more in the future," she said. "These events are going to be pivotal in the fight against Sauron in the future."

"But I thought he was defeated in the second age," said Dori.

"He was not defeated, only driven back for a time." She ran a weary hand over her face. "I have not wanted to risk messing up how the future plays out. He is only beaten by a slim margin. I have told no one about that future, not even Gandalf or the White Council." She looked at him and Thorin sat up straighter. "That's what Saruman wanted from me when you found us in the garden. He was trying to force me to tell him. He even threatened to hold us in Rivendell if I didn't. But knowing the distant future would not have helped you in any way with your quest and only put you and the future in jeopardy." Remembering the old wizard's fingers digging into the flesh of her arm still rankled, but he quickly quashed the feeling. He would feel nothing for her.

"You spoke of a mirror of the lady Galadriel in which you saw visions of the future. Why did you not say anything then?" he asked, glaring into the fire, unwilling to meet her gaze.

"Because it's a magic mirror," she said exasperated. "The past and present are portrayed correctly, but even Lady Galadriel warned that the future or futures it shows, while possible, are in no way set in stone. It's notorious for showing a person what happens to you if you try to stop what it shows you, thus making it a self-fulfilling prophecy. There were things from both reality and the book in the vision and nothing adds up perfectly." All was quiet for a moment as they digested the new information.

"What exactly did you see in the mirror," asked Balin. As she spoke Thorin had to admit there was little she could actually have told them. The mirror gave only images. No words, no sounds, no context. But his suspicion grew as he watched Bilbo glance furtively up at her several times throughout her account, frowning.

"I suppose that explains why you were in such an ill temper and having trouble sleeping when we left Rivendell," said Bofur scratching his chin. She nodded.

"I feel you are still omitting something," said Thorin.

"And why is that?" she asked, folding her arms in a meager defence across her chest.

"Mr. Baggins is not always the best at schooling his features." He pointed at the pink cheeked hobbit. "So tell us what have you left out."

"If you insist," she said, shaking her head. "I just happened to leave out a certain scene that played out under an old oak tree this evening between you and me. Judging by your earlier reaction I thought you might prefer I keep my more intimate secrets to myself, but clearly you wish me to share. I also failed to tell you that I saw part of our encounter in the hayloft. Need I go into detail here and now or are your suspicions satisfied?"

"No," he said quickly, the heat rising in him again. "I am satisfied with your limited account on the matter."

"Are you sure," she taunted. "I could be very descriptive for the benefit of the others. After all a hidden truth is just an unspoken lie, as you said." Her eyes were boring into him like nails driven through wood from across the fire.

"Quite sure," he replied tersely, kicking a burning stick back into the flames.

"Right, then I suppose I should tell you about the book."

"Agreed," said Balin, stepping forward hastily. "Tell us how you came to possess it, how Nori and Bifur came to know about it, what it contains." She blew out of breath and began.

The company listened with rapt attention despite their growing frustration, fear, and wariness respectively. Oin and Gloin had been angry with her for not warning them of their capture by the Goblins, but she and Nori insisted she had not reached that part in the book at the time. As she continued the story she was careful to point out all the times the book varied from reality; he was surprised how many there were. When she had brought them up to current events she paused.

"Why do you stop now?" asked Thorin as she absent mindedly scratched her arms.

"Are you sure you want me to tell everyone what's in Mirkwood?"

"It could hardly be worse than my own death," he replied glibly.

"Well maybe not," she admitted, jumping when Bilbo tapped her scratching hand shaking his head. "But I still don't like gigantic spiders, and I don't think any of you will like being put in elvish dungeons." Dwalin spoke for the first time since her confession, his voice little more than a low growl of disbelief.

"You would lead us straight into an elvish dungeon," he accused. "That is inexcusable." Thorin could hardly disagree, he little liked the idea of being captive, least of all to elves of Mirkwood.

"We all come out on the other side no worse for the wear," she defended. "And truthfully if the elves hadn't captured you, you would likely have all starved in the forest or be overwhelmed and eaten by spiders." There multiple sounds of disbelief from around the company.

"I can handle spiders," said Dwalin echoing some of the mutters. "I can't believe ya would have led us knowingly into the arms of our enemies. I never thought ya so cold." Hurt flashed across her tired face at his words, but she proceeded to tell them of their perilous journey through Mirkwood. She told of their escape from the woodland realm and then without stopping told of their stay in Lake Town, all the while fending off questions as best she could.

"But you still haven't explained how or why Thorin, Fili and Kili die," said Gloin, his voice gruff and unhappy.

"I was getting there," she said after capping her water skin and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "But first I have to tell you about finding the hidden door, the death of Smaug, the destruction of Laketown, and all the other events leading up to the Battle of Five Armies."

"Five Armies?" scoffed Thorin.

"Yes. Five," she said, sending him a depreciating glance. How could there be a battle with five armies. There had been no battle so large in over an age. But as she continued to tell of the events after Smaug's death and his actions leading up to the battle he forgot his disbelief as he felt an old forgotten fear come back to nest in his heart. His actions in the book showed all the earmarks of the old familial sickness, dragon sickness. Possessiveness, secrecy, unyielding stubbornness, unwarranted suspicion, and excessive love of treasure, they were all signs that could mean only one thing. He had seen both his father and grandfather succumb to it and watched as it drove them and thousands of others to their death. On the surface the war of Dwarves and Orcs had been about reclaiming their ancient home in Morea, and after the murder of his grandfather Thror, revenge; but Thorin knew what had truly driven his grandfather into the mines to begin with. He had been under the influence of the sickness born in Erebor, and in his madness he had been seeking mithril. Over the four years of war that followed the death of Thror, his father's attempts to retake the Misty Mountains had become more and more desperate, and it finally became clear that he had also slipped into the sickness and only sought to reclaim Morea for the treasure within. In his younger years Thorin had worried that he would also prove vulnerable, but as he had aged and remained of sound mind, the fear had abated. But as Ms. Miller told of how Bilbo had ransomed the Arkenstone to the men and elves in his desperate attempt to forestall the foolish battle and his own efforts to throw Mr. Baggins over the ramparts, shame and guilt had washed through him. There was no doubt that he had succumbed to dragon sickness. Balin watched him from across the fire, worry and concern etched deep into the wrinkles of his weathered face.

Ms. Miller gave a brief summary of the battle as best she could, but unfortunately there were precious few details to share. The end result? Victory for his people, but death for himself and his nephews. At least he had parted from the hobbit in friendship, and the mountain was indeed reclaimed for his people.

"Is that all of it?" asked Gloin after many long minutes of silence.

"Most of it,'' said Bilbo after looking to where the girl sat alone with her head in her hands. She had been too restless to remain in one place while she spoke, but her pacing had finally ceased as the story had come to a close. "The rest of the book tells of Dain's ascension to the throne of Erebor and my return to the Shire."

Thorin saired, glassy eyed into the dying embers over which hung the forgotten stew that was meant to be their evening meal. By now the half moon had already finished one third of its lonely trek across the night sky. Beside him Kili sat as though made of stone. He had not moved or spoken all throughout, and Thorin feared he would not for some time if he knew his nephew. Balin stood, his fingers twined into his beard, lost deep within his own thoughts as were many of the others. The unnerving silence was broken by Ori.

"What are we to do?" he asked, a tremor in his young voice.

"It's plain is it not," said Dwalin through still grit teeth. "Tomorrow we turn back and return to the Blue Mountains. This Quest is nothing but a fool's errand."

"But what of Ms. Sara?" asked the scribe. No one spoke but all eyes turned to her.

"I'm not going back," came her voice from behind her hands. "Smaug has to die. He will ruin the future if he lives. Besides I have nowhere to go back to. The only hope I have of finding my family if they still live, lies in Lake Town. I'm going forward with or without any of you. I know the dragon's weakness and I will kill him myself if I have to, or die trying."

"Is that how it is," said Dwalin standing. "I see now. We were only a means to an end. Ya meant for us to see ya safely through Mirkwood and only then would ya have told us about the future. But not until ya were safely reunited with yer family, no matter the cost!"

"Dwalin!" snapped Balin, jerking back to attention. "That's enough brother." Thorin could see the absolute shock on her face as she looked up slowly at the warrior now towering over her.

"You honestly think that was my motive in not telling you?" she asked, letting her hands drop as she got to her feet, meeting his glare with one of her own.

"If the boot fits lass. I can't believe I ever trusted ya. All ya care about is getting back to your kin!"

"I didn't even know anything about my family until two weeks ago," she shouted, her knuckles pale as her fist balled at her side. "I didn't even know I was from your world!"

"Don't make excuses," replied Dwalin with equal volume. "Ya were going to lead us to the elves. It's clear you never cared about any of us. Yer not but a selfish human!" Fili rose from his seat beside Bilbo, his eyes locked on the confrontation.

"Dwalin!" shouted Balin grabbing his brother's arm. "Stop!" But he was not to be impeded. He jerked out of his brother's grip.

"You would have knowingly let us all into certain death. You care nothing for Fili, Kili or Thorin. Yer nothing but a cold hearted killer!"

The crack echoed through the tense silence for several seconds before Thorin realized what had happened. Dwalin stood riveted to spot, his hand on his jaw where the girl's clenched fist had smashed into his face. They all watched as she stormed off into the dark. Fili followed after her stopping only briefly before the shocked warrior.

"You're lucky she doesn't hit as hard as I do." His tone was glacial and although Fili was a couple inches shorter the menace rolling of him was palpable. "If you ever speak to her like that again, we will come to blows. I will not hesitate to defend her." And then Fili was swallowed by the night as he made his way after the girl, Dwalin storming off in the opposite direction.

Thorin growled, rubbing his temples, wishing he could call back the last few hours, forget them all like some horrific nightmare. But how did you forget your own death.

"Thorin." He looked up to see Balin watching him. Whispered conversations had broken out among the others, too many voices to pay attention to. "What do you want us to do?" asked Balin.

"I don't know," he admitted, standing. "I need time to think. Give me till morning. I will have a decision by then."

"All right." Thorin turned to leave but Balin caught his arm. "I will follow wherever you lead."

"I know," said Thorin, gripping Balin's arm before he left.

"Sara," called Fili softly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up between the tall blades of grass from her place on the ground in the field.

"Fili, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Guilt swept through her at his answer. He sat beside her and snapped off a stem of grass, twirling it between his fingers absently.

"I should be the one checking on you," she said.

"Then how about we check on each other," he suggested.

"You're not mad at me then?"

"No," he said after a few heart beats. "At least I don't think so. Ask me again in the morning." He grinned at her. The pressure was building behind her eyes for the umpteenth time that week.

"Urrgh!" she growled, rubbing furiously at her eyes and face. "I don't want to cry anymore. I don't have the energy for it."

"Want me to cry for you?" he offered. She couldn't help the half sob half giggle that escaped her. They watched the last remaining fireflies flicker from blade tip to blade tip as the crickets chirped merrily, oblivious to the night's misery.

"How are you so calm?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure I am," he admitted. "It's still quite a shock."

"Dying?" she asked. He shrugged and then sighed.

"I meant that you knew about Middle Earth from the very start."

"Fili I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I hated doing it but I thought it was best. I know things that could potentially lead to the downfall of Middle Earth if the wrong people knew about them."

"Is Saruman one of those people?" he asked. She nodded. "Then we will have to keep you away from him." They were quite a minute more.

"How are you doing Fili? Really? Are you scared?"

"I would be daft not to be little, but at the same time I'm finding it difficult to feel anything much right now. I knew coming on this quest with my uncle was going to be dangerous and I even knew I could potentially lose my life. I guess I have already confronted the possibility of never returning home. We are marching to take back a mountain from a dragon after all."

"You're really not afraid to die?" she asked.

"Well I don't fancy the idea, if that's what you're getting at," he said flicking the grass away. "But I don't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"I don't believe in fate or destiny," he said, tilting his head back to look at the gleaming stars above. "I don't think that just because you saw something in a bowl of water or read a book that I'm going to die, at least not the way you said I would. I think we are all masters of our own fate. We control our lives or at least how we want to live them. I have no intention of dying in the battle. Besides," he said looking at her. "Now that I know I will be able to avoid it."

"But I'm not even sure how you die, except that you fall defending Thorin. How can you prevent it if you don't know?"

"I don't think it matters," he said shaking his head. "Besides a lot of things have changed just because you're here. Imagine what impact you could have."

"I'm trying not to. I don't like headaches." Her hands slid down her face, pulling her eyelids down.

"Oh that's a good look for you," he said, poking her cheek. She batted his hand away and he grinned. "Do you think maybe that's why the Valar sent you? To change things?"

"I have no freaking idea. It's not like they left me with a list of instructions."

"Then you should do what," he said simply.

"That's about all I can do," she said, flopping on her back in the grass. "I want to save as many people as possible. I wish there were not going to be a battle. I wish we were all hobbits and the biggest arguments we ever got into were over stolen silverware and whether or not someone was rude to us. But I guess it's too much to ask that people just get along."

"I don't know," he said rubbing a hand over his fuzzy chin. "I would miss my beard. Besides hobbits can only grow hair on their feet, and then my boots wouldn't fit." Sara could not help the laughter that burbled up within her, eating away at some of the tension. "Sara?" he asked after she stilled.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean what you said about continuing to Laketown alone if you had to?"

"Yes. I have nowhere else to go. Oh I'm sure there are people who would take me in, Elrond, Bilbo, and perhaps even Beorn, but with the possibility of finding my family I don't think I would ever be able to fully settle. I have been searching for them for my whole life. I can't give up now just as I finally have a clue. And Smaug really must die. He would ruin everything in the future if he lives. Gandalf thinks he would join Sauron. And even if we all turned back, I doubt that your uncle, or Dwalin, or any of the others would want me tagging along with them on their way back."

"I still can't believe you punched Dwalin," said Fili. "Good hit by the way. Excellent form."

"I shouldn't have done it," she said digging in the heels of her palms into her eyes.

"Oh no, he deserved it," he said quickly. "I don't remember ever seeing him so angry. He's not usually so venomous."

"Well if he didn't hate me before he sure to now."

Fili lay down beside her, tucking his hands behind his head, one of his ankles resting on his bent knee. A firefly landed on his boot tip and he stuck out his finger so it would crawl onto his hand. "I've never seen magic bugs like these before," he said, studying the beatle as it crawled across his knuckles, flashing.

"It's not magic," she said, glancing at him. "It's a chemical reaction inside their bodies. They flash to attract a mate. We have them back in Kentucky during the summer." He was quiet watching as it flew away.

"Well that's spoiled," he said, rolling onto his side to look at her. "So... How long have you and uncle been involved?"

"We're not involved, and we probably never will be after today."

"That's not what I took away from your earlier shouting match. I can't believe I didn't see it before now."

"Kili did," she said, frowning. Kili had not looked at her all night, he had not spoken and that worried her. She was not sure what she had been expecting but it wasn't for him to clam up. "He's been poking fun of me ever since the trolls. Him and Bofur both. I think Bofur saw it in Thorin as well."

"Ah," said Fili. "That explains why Bofur kissed you. To make uncle jealous."

"That and Bofur is just an incorrigible flirt."

"True enough," he said sitting up. "Should we head back to camp?"

"No. I don't think anyone wants me around at the moment. They all need time to think and if I'm honest I don't want to go back to all the glares and stares."

"So are you going to sleep out here then?"

"I guess so."

"Then it's a good thing I brought your blankets with me," came Bilbo's voice as he pushed through the grass towards them, his arms laden with their bedrolls. He dropped one in each of their laps before plopping down on her other side. "Although I don't know if I will be able to relax after tonight."

"I will," said Sara rolling out her bed. "As much trouble and heartache as tonight caused I feel better having it out in the open. I don't have to keep secrets anymore and that's a relief I was not expecting. I can't change what the others will decide to do but my road lies through Mirkwood. If I have to I'll go back to Beorn and ask him to help me get across." No one spoke as they settled themselves for the night but after several minutes Fili broke the silence.

"I'm going with you," he said, turning his head to watch her. "I'm going with you through Mirkwood. I will stay with you until you find your family or you agree to come back to the Blue Mountains with me. I'll even come with you if you go after Smaug." She knew by the set of his jaw that there was no arguing with him. Her fingers found his in the dark and she squeezed.

"Thank you Fili, for everything. I'm glad I have at least you and Bilbo."

"I'll come with you too," said Bilbo. She turned to him a bit surprised.

"Are you sure Bilbo? You know how dangerous it's going to be."

"Yes, but," he paused. "It seems that while I have come so far with you that it would be a waste not to see it through to the end. And as I said I have been feeling the tug of wanderlust."

"Why Bilbo, how un-hobbit like," said Fili in mock shock.

"Do you really think that Thorin will turn back?" asked Bilbo.

"I hope not," said Sara. "Gandalf doesnt think he will. But who knows what the others will decide."

"In that case," said Bilbo, worming further under his blankets. "We best get as much sleep as we can. Tomorrow promises to be a very long day."

Thorin gripped the reigns of his pony, the leather slick with sweat from his palms as he stood looking into the dark path of Mirkwood. Mr. Baggins, Ms. Miller, and Fili stood together upon the first white stones of the path, their packs slung over their shoulders, waiting for his final decision. All the others remained mounted, prepared to ride back to Beorn's. Thorin had spent a restive night wrestling with his choice and had not slept at all, not that he could have even if he'd had time. He had sought out solitude but not but not long after acquiring it, a string of the others had found him each bringing advice, opinions, and arguments with them. Among them had been Nori advising him not to stray from the course through Mirkwood if he chose to continue, stating it was the safest option going forward. He had also pointed out the dangers of returning as there were no doubt Orcs and Goblins hunting them from behind. But his warnings had only echoed what Thorin already knew, bringing no new clarity. Oin and Gloin had insisted that they return to the Blue Mountains, arguing that it was best to turn back now while they could. No one seemed to want to go forward but just as many did not want to go back, preferring the known to the unknown. After developing a growing pain in his head he had sought out Balin. But as forthcoming as all the others were with their opinions, the diplomat kept his thoughts to himself, assuring Thorin he would follow wherever he led. Though he said little, he proved again, as he had on other occasions, to be an excellent listener, allowing him to work out his own motives and desires more clearly without being interrupted. In the early morning hours Fili had come to him saying that he was going with the girl through the forest regardless of what he chose to do. There had been an argument but it had gone nowhere both he and Fili equally unyielding.

By the time Thorin had returned to camp well after dawn, the others were awake, packed and ready to depart, all looking at him, wondering what he had chosen. Wordlessly he had mounted his chestnut pony which had been packed for him and led the company back toward the forest and the track to Beorn's. No one spoke as they rode, Ms. Miller, Mr. Baggins and Fili in the rear. Upon reaching the elven path the three had dismounted and turned their ponies loose, the animals eagerly running away to the south.

Thorin looked at them now, first to his nephew's set jaw, and the look of determination and defiance in his blue eyes. His gaze shifted to the girl who stared back at him expectantly, and finally to the hobbit who stood with a courage and determination that belied his race. Gritting his teeth, Thorin dismounted, shouldered his pack and before the others could react, slapped his ponies rump, sending it bolting after the other three. He strode over the over to girl, galled that she and the wizard had been able to accurately predict his decision.

"Thorin, No!" called Dwalin, dismounting but holding firmly to the reins of his animal. "Don't be a fool." He had been expecting this reaction.

"I'm going on to reclaim our home," he said, addressing the others. "You may all return to the Blue Mountains without repercussions, I released you from any bond of Loyalty or obligation you feel, but I would welcome all those who would still follow me into peril of their own free will." Balin, Bofur and to his and Dori's surprise Ori dismounted, releasing their animals and came to stand alongside him.

"This is madness," shouted Dwalin as Bifur and Bomber followed suit. "You are walking willingly into the hands of our enemies, to your own sure death."

"You need not come," said Thorin. "Go back if you wish." A string of fowl curses flew from Dwalin's mouth.

"Why would you go on? You will leave Dis alone with no kin to watch over her."

"Dis does not need keeping," he replied. "As you well know."

"She will never forgive you. She will never understand."

"You underestimate her. She will know why I must go on. I go on for her and for the rest of our people. Every year more go hungry, more cannot provide for their families, and every winter our numbers dwindle even further. If I go on they will have a home again. The treasure of Erebor will provide for them as they work to rebuild their lives."

"But you will die!" shouted Dwalin coming to grip his shoulders like a wayward child.

"Yes. I may die," he replied unflinching. "That is the job of a king, to give all in the service of his people, even his life if need be."

"And what of Fili and Kili? You would sacrifice them as well? Let them die in battle?" accused Dwalin, pointing at a despondent Kili who sat slumped in the saddle.

"They will not be fighting," said Thorin simply, shaking off Dwalin's hands. "They need not die in defense of my life." Kili looked up at these words. "You don't have to come Kili, you can return home safely as you promised Dis and I will not think less of you, but if you still choose to come with me then I will do all in my power to see you reunited with your mother." Kili's brown eyes met his, lifelessly staring back at him before he slid slowly to the ground, his pack in his arms. He was followed by Dori and Nori, leaving only Dwalin, Oin and Gloin. Thorin nodded to them and Oin and Gloin nodded back before he turned to go.

"Don't do this!" called Dwalin desperately. "Thorin! Don't throw your life away! Think of those you leave behind! Please!"

Thorin paused, looking behind. "I am," he said. "Tell Dis not to bring our people until spring. The journey in the winter will be too perilous for the young and the old." And with this Thorin set his feet on the path of white stones, not looking to the side as he passed the girl, well aware of her watching eyes on him. Shifting his bag onto his back more securely he set off into Mirkwood, the others trailing out behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay thank you for reading. Please let me know what you though about what happened... Dwalin has a reason to be that upset with both Thorin and Sara... you will find out about it later. 
> 
> ****Okay Please Read This Next Bit: Over the weekend the leader or my church, President Nelson, issued a worldwide invitation to join us in fasting and prayer. This is going to happen tomorrow on Good Friday, April 10th. We are praying the the present pandemic may be controlled, caregivers be protected, the economy straightened, and life normalized. This is an invitation extended to all regardless of faith, age, sex, or any other thing. This is for all who want to join us in prayer. I would extend this invitation to you my readers. I would be happy to have any join me. Stay Safe. Stay Healthy.


	37. Dark Inhabitants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fili goes fishing and Sara takes a disturbing photograph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks for being patient. I got distracted with anime the past few days and was going at a slower pace but every now and then you just have to consume instead of create. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Once again I have taken liberty with this chapter and it's not quite what your expecting. I hope that it thrills, chills and excites you.

"I feel as though the forest itself wishes us harm," said Bilbo quietly after several slow hours on the trail. "The air is thick, foul, and it clings to my lungs, almost as if it resents being breathed. I feel I shall suffocate!"

Sara could hardly agree more, looking around in the green gloom under the canopy. The trees that had once grown healthily, judging by their size, now produced only dark oily leaves to which the forest dust clung. The air was thick and moist and she frequently had to wipe the beating moisture from her face, but unlike the humidity of her summers in Kentucky, the cool damp air of Mirkwood chilled her. It had taken some time for her eyes to adjust to the dim light, but the white stones of the path seemed to glow in the perpetual twilight. Oddly enough, though the forest floor was littered with all manner of organic detritus, the path itself remained clear of debris. What's more, Sara was surprised to find that the path was also free of spider webs. She had thought they would be clearing the tiny arachnid's nights creations off the trail continually, as one was want to do on any path that hadn't been used recently. The trees to the side however were strung with glittering gossamer threads, thankfully none of them substantial enough to house anything larger than a common house spider.

"It's like walking through an underwater tunnel in an aquarium, but made of magic," she said, peering into the leaves overhead. Her foot caught on a protruding stone and Fili gripped her pack, steading her. "Thanks," she said, returning her eyes to the trail.

"What's an aquarium?" asked Bilbo, his eyes scanning the forest. "And why would you tunnel through one?"

"It's a glass tank full of fish. People come to walk through a transparent tube and the fish swim all around. It's like being underwater but without getting wet."

"Well I feel as though we are the fish," grumbled the hobbit. He jumped at a sound in the underbrush to their left. "I just wish it were brighter. All that rustling, moaning, and sighing, and yet I can see nothing. Who knows what monsters lurk out there." A squirrel leapt from the grey dying ferns to the side of the path and dashed across Bilbo's feet making him stumble backwards into Sara clutching his chest. "Mercy me," cried the hobbit before righting himself.

"Well there's your monster," said Fili, looking after the scurrying animal. "It's a pity Kili could not have shot it."

"It's probably for the best," said Sara as they quickened their steps, catching up to the tail end of the company. "The book says that squirrels here don't taste good, and besides, how would you get it once it was shot? We're not supposed to leave the trail."

"Surely it can't hurt to take a few steps off the path. I mean I would be able to see and hear you."

"Well maybe so," said Bilbo. "But I wouldn't like to chance it."

"Bilbo's right. Both Gandalf and Beorn warned us not to leave the path for any reason. Beorn says there are foul creatures in the forest and the path is the only safe way through."

"Still, it seems silly," grumbled Fili as they continue their march. There was little talking amongst the group that first day, but that hardly surprised Sara. The others were still upset with her about everything, or so it seemed, for the others hardly acknowledged her presence save Bilbo and Fili. Some like Ori and Balin were simply lost in their own thoughts, but others such as Thorin, Nori, and Dori were definitely still brooding if their stiff body language was anything to go by. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur stuck close together, glancing around nervously, occasionally whispering something in dwarvish to each other; but as they didn't look at her she guessed their conversation was not about her, directly anyway. The person who worried Sara the most was Kili. He still had not said a word since the night before, not even to Thorin. His shoulders were slumped, his head down, and the few times she caught glimpses of his face his eyes had been dull. At the start of the day Fili had tried to talk to him, walking with him and Thorin at the front of the line, but try as he might Kili remained despondent. Finally Thorin had grown weary of the chatter and sent Fili to guard the rear.

As the light had begun to fade they looked for a place to stop for the night. To their surprise they found a place where the path widened considerably for a short space leaving a pad of white stone large enough for them to camp. Having laid out her bed roll Sara dug into her pack taking out the other half cake she had eaten for breakfast. They were surprisingly filling despite the fact that one cake was the size of a small muffin, but they tasted good, especially when dipped in the jars of honey Beorn had sent with them. Other than the extra clothes, basic survival gear, and pair of gloves for Sara that Beorn had acquired for them he had also offered the company bows and arrows. Thorin had accepted a set as his had been lost in the Goblin tunnels. Kili had taken a couple bundles of arrows to use with his bow but the others had declined, preferring their own weapons.

No one said anything as they ate, but they all keenly felt the absence of the three they had left at the forest edge. Sara had half expected to hear hurried footsteps running to catch up to them all day and she had often looked over her shoulder hoping to see their missing companions. But as the day had passed that hope had dwindled into non existence. She hadn't been the only one to look out either, periodically throughout the day the others would glance behind as well, but none more frequently than Thorin and Balin. Everytime Thorin had looked back his eyes fell on her, blazing with barely suppressed anger. She wasn't sure what hurt more, his anger or Oin, Gloin, and Dwalin's absence. As she was tucking her food back into her pack she noticed someone was missing.

"Fili?" she said, tapping his arm which he had slung over his face. He gave a little start and peeked up at her. "Where is Bofur?" He frowned.

"Isn't he here?" he asked, sitting up to see for himself, but the toymaker was nowhere to be seen. Fili called something to Bifur in dwarvish and seconds later he responded in kind, pointing south of the trail. "He went to gather firewood," said Fili, laying back down clearly unconcerned.

"Off the trail?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I guess so," he said from under his arm. She glanced at Bilbo and together they rose and went to the edge of the path, searching the slope that angled down sharply. The sound of an axe at work met their ears and soon they spotted Bofur about 20 yards away.

"He looks okay," said Bilbo, one foot rubbing the other. "Still I can't help but feel something is off." She nodded though she could not quite put her finger on the problem. They stood fidgeting, waiting for Bofur's return. After a few minutes he had a sizable arm load of wood and he turned to climb the hill but after a few steps he stopped, frowning. He stood that way for several seconds, his head swiveling as if looking for something. He took a few steps to the left and then to the right before turning all the way around his eyes wide with panic.

"Something is definitely wrong," said Sara. "He looks lost."

"But how can that be? We are in plain view. He's looked past us at least twice now," said Bilbo.

"I don't know," she said before calling loudly, "Over here Bofur! Up the hill!" But he didn't so much as look her way, his panic becoming more evident. "Over here!" she called again. He dropped the armload and raised his hands to cup his mouth.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" His voice was loud and clear. Balin and Nori came to stand beside them.

"What's going on?" asked Balin.

"It's Bofur," said Bilbo. "He seems to be lost."

"How can he be lost?" scoffed Nori. "He's right there in front of us. Hey Bofur you blind bat, up here!"

"It doesn't appear he can hear us," said Balin.

"What has he suddenly gone deaf?" asked Nori.

"Hey where are you guys?" cried Bofur, true terror flashing across his normally cheerful face.

"I'll go down and get him," sighed Nori, starting down the hill.

"Nori wait!" called Sara, but he was already several feet off the path and ignoring her.

"I don't like this," said Bilbo, bobbing up and down on his feet. Within seconds Nori had reached Bofur, the look of relief was palpable on the toymaker's face when he spotted Nori. Together they gathered the fallen wood and turned to climb the hill... and stopped, twin looks of confusion.

"Balin?" called Nori. "Where are you? Where did you go?"

"I was afraid of that," said Balin, turning. "Thorin!" But Thorin and the others were already on their way over to look down the hill.

"What is it Balin? What's wrong with them?" asked Thorin, his eyebrows almost a solid line as he scowled.

"I suspect it's the path."

"What about it?"

"It was made by the elves, and if my hunch is correct it was imbued with some of their magic to repel others from stumbling onto it, or in this case returning to it once having left."

"Gandalf did say not to leave the path," said Dori, echoing Sara's own thoughts. They all watched in silence as Nori and Bofur blundered about trying to find their way back.

"What are we to do?" asked Ori. "We can't leave them down there and clearly they can't hear or see us."

"We have to get them," said Thorin, looking unhappy. "I will go."

"Thorin wait," said Sara. He did not look at her but he did stop.

"What is it Miss Miller?" The return to her formal name stung more than she cared to admit.

"If you go down there you will only wind up lost."

"You wish me to leave even more of the company behind," he asked pointedly, still not meeting her eye.

"No," she said, trying not to let his words worm into her. "It's just... I mean... Look let me go instead." His eyes snapped to her then.

"Sara. No," protested Fili, but she ignored him as Thorin watched her intently.

"Why?" he asked. "You think you can do it better than me?"

"Frankly, yes. Remember how I said Lady Galadriel could not use her magic to see into my mind? Well if Balin is right and it is elf magic, maybe it won't affect me."

"Sara," said Fili, pushing forward to grab her arm.

"Balin?" asked Thorin, looking to the old diplomat.

"Her argument has merit," he said. "It's a definite possibility." All eyes were on her now awaiting a verdict as Nori and Bofur's calls grew increasingly desperate.

"Very well Ms. Miller, you will go."

"Unkle. No!" said Fili, but Balin caught his shoulder.

"Let her go lad. She'll be alright." Fili's jaw worked with displeasure as he looked between her, Thorin, and Balin.

"Fine," he said finally. "But wait for just a minute Sara." He rushed to his pack, returning with a length of rope one end of which he tried around her waist in a tight knot. "So I can pull you back if I have to," he said.

"I'm starting to feel like a worm on a hook," she said tugging her shirt straight under the loop of rope.

"Then it's a good thing I never lose the bait to the fish," he said. Nori seemed to have given up and was now simply staring around blankly and they could no longer see Bofur.

"In this instance let's catch the fish and keep the bait," she said, trying to pick out the best path down to Nori.

"Duly noted," said Fili. She took a deep breath and stepped off the trail and onto the steep slope, keeping her eyes fixed on Nori. Halfway down her foot slipped in a pile of wet rotting leaves and after righting herself she glanced behind, but the trail and the company had vanished. She had expected no less but it was still disconcerting to experience.

"Fili?" she called, following the rope with her eyes as she waited for a response. She could not hear him but three gentle tugs on the rope reassured her that Fili was there. What was she doing out here again? She turned in a circle and spotted Nori sitting on the ground further down the hill. Nori! They needed to get back on the path! She made her way down to him.

"Nori! Nori! We need to go! Where is Bofur?" she called. He didn't respond, even to look at her or twitch a muscle, just stared blankly at the ground. She grabbed his arm shaking him. "Nori! Nori!" The shaking brought some life back to his eyes.

"Sara?" he said, looking up at her.

"Come on," she said urgently, pulling him to his feet. "We need to get Bofur and get back on the path."

"But… but we lost the path." he said, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

"It's not lost we just can't…" but she stopped. What was it about the path? There was something important but she couldn't... There was a sharp tug around her middle knocking the breath out of her. "Where is Bofur," she insisted, but Nori just stared at her, his eyes like glass. Something was affecting her and Nori, clouding their minds. Before she could forget she made a slip knot in the rope behind her and pulled it down over Nori shoulders and around his waist, taking care to pull his arms out from under the loop. She had to find Bofur before she forgot. But where was he? She spotted the faint glint of his axe in the underbrush and went to retrieve it, Nori following behind like a half deflated balloon. She stooped to grab the axe handle and saw a boot peeking out from under several hip high ferns. As she brushed away the foliage a plume of white pollen drifted into the air around her head and she found Bofur... asleep. He looked so relaxed and... comfortable. There was a sweet smell in the air, almost too sweet, sickeningly so. She fought the urge to yawn. The rope jerked sharply, pulling Nori crashing down to his backside.

"Durin's beard! What's going on?" he said, losing the rope that was cinched painfully around his middle. "Sara what's going on?" But she didn't hear him, Bofur's arm was an inviting pillow and she was so very tired. They had walked a long way today. She sank to her knees and crawled forward but was pulled back again. "Sara!" called Nori, dragging her back into view. He shook her. "Sara what's going on?"

"Nori?" He shook her again, harder this time, his eyes panicked.

"Sara, what's happening to us? I can't seem to …" But his eyes were losing focus again. The rope jerked savagely, causing Nori to gasp in pain as the loop tightened around his waist again. "We need to get out of here!"

"Bofur…" she struggled to say.

"Where is he?" asked Nori, shaking her again.

"He's... he's asleep," she said pointing. Nori looked down and grabbed Bofur's boots, pulling him out into the open.

"Bofur! Bofur! Wake up!" yelled Nori, but the toymaker was in a state of complete comatose. "Sara help me get him tied on to the line!"

What was she doing here? Where was she?

"Sara!" Who was yelling? Nori reached over and pinched the back of her arm, hard.

"Ouch!" she yelped, jumping back. "What was that for Nori?"

"Focus!" he insisted. "Help me with Bofur!" She found her mind was surprisingly clear and within moments they had Bofur tied into the rope.

"Let's go!" said Nori standing and heaving Bofur onto his back.

"Wait," said Sara, yawing. "His axe." She bent to grab the handle, her head burying into the fern as pollen dusting across her face. She straightened, wiping his eyes, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Alright let's go."

"Let's get out of this cursed forest," he said, taking her arm. "Keep jerking the rope!" he called up the slope. The rope tugged. "Mahal. No! Make it hurt!" he yelled. The cord snapped taught yanking Nori a step forward making him wince. "Good now keep doing that!" Her feet were heavy as Nori dragged her forward. Moving up the hill took more effort than it should have. "Sara?" said Nori, pinching her arm again.

"Hey stop it," she said slapping away his hand lazily. "My arm still hurts from the last time you pinched it."

" Good! If it stops hurting tell me and I will pinch you again."

"Why are you being so mean," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Pain," he said. "It clears your mind." The loop around her waist tugged as she stopped to cover an enormous yawn. "Sara?" he asked, turning to face her, fingers poised to nip her arm again.

"Don't!" she warned. "I'm okay, just …" She yawned again, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just so tired." He looked dubious.

"What's on your face?" he asked pointing, as he hitched Bofur higher onto his back.

"My face," she asked, blinking up at him. When had she sat down?

"It's plant pollen." He looked at Bofur's face and swore loudly. "Sara come on get up! Now!"

"Just give me…" she yawned leaning to the side. "Just a second."

"No! Now!" he insisted, reaching for her arm, but she had already slumped over, her limbs relaxing as her breathing slowed. What was that sweet taste in her mouth? Her eyes closed in a heavy sleep.

"Sara! Sara!" The world was black as she swam in a soup of consciousness. There was a pounding on her chest.

"Sara!" She fought her way back through the fog of sleep but as her chest expanded against her will her eyes flew open and she jerked awake. There was a sickening crunch and she fell back holding her forehead. "Sara?" came Fili's muffled voice.

"Oh thank goodness. She's awake," called Bilbo as footsteps approached. Fili, Bilbo and Balin were leaning over her, Fili with a hand over his nose which was gently dripping blood.

"Ms. Sara, welcome back," said Balin, he and Bilbo helping her to sit.

"What happened?" she asked, cradling her head. "I feel like angry hornets were stuffed inside my skull."

"Your retrieval did not go as smoothly as we had hoped," said Balin holding out a waterskin. "You were indeed affected in a similar manner as Bofur and Nori.

"You and Bofur fell into a strange sleep," said Bilbo. "Nori had to carry you both back and Bofur has yet to wake." She could hear his loud snores from here.

"Why does my chest hurt?" she asked, rubbing a hand over her ribs after capping and returning Balin's water.

"I believe Fili and Bilbo tried to employ your CPR techniques," said Balin.

"Did my heart stop?" she asked, surprised. Bilbo and Fili glanced at each other.

"You would not wake so we assumed the worst," said Fili, accepting a handkerchief from Bilbo, holding it to his nose. "We may have been a bit hasty."

She rubbed her ribs. "I suppose it's a good thing Bilbo was doing the compressions. In the future I would switch," she said looking at the hobbit. "You don't quite have the strength needed to do it properly. Not that I'm complaining. I prefer not to have my ribs cracked for no reason." She glanced at Fili and his red smeared face. "Sorry, that's my fault isn't it," she said, gesturing to his nose.

He shrugged. "I'm just glad you are well."

"Where are Bofur and Nori? Are they okay?" she asked, trying to spot them in the hastening gloom.

"Here," said Nori, coming to stand beside Fili, his arms crossed as he looked down at her, his expression unreadable. "Bofur is still asleep and unresponsive, but otherwise appears to be whole."

"Ms. Sara, what can you tell us about you and Bofur's condition? Why the sudden onset of sleep?" asked Balin.

"I don't…" she began.

"It was the pollen on the ferns," interrupted Nori. They looked at him. "The ferns we found Bofur under were covered in the stuff, and Sara got it all over her face as well."

"That's what you were wiping off their faces," said Fili.

"Yes as soon as I realized that was the likely cause I removed it. Unfortunately it was already too late."

"Then why is Bofur still asleep?" asked Bilbo.

"Likely it was his prolonged exposure to the plants. He had been under them for at least ten minutes before we got to him."

"What about the forgetfulness, the stupor I found you in?" asked Sara.

Nori shrugged. "Some latent effect of the forest if I had to guess."

"What do you mean?" asked Fili, pulling the bloody rag away from his nose. "We could tell something was wrong, but what was it exactly?"

"We could not see or hear you," said Nori.

"I suspect that is a property of the elf path," interjected Balin, as the others came to stand around her and Nori.

"Elves would do something petty like that," scowled Nori. "But there was something else."

"What?" asked Ori.

"Remember how you said you felt the forest wished us harm," Sara asked Bilbo. He nodded. "Well you may not have been entirely wrong. It's like the forest or at least some force inside it wanted us to get lost, to forget."

"Is that true," Thorin asked Nori. He nodded.

"Yes it's most difficult to keep your wits about you. The only thing that seems to cut through the disoreation is pain."

"How did you even figure that out?" she asked. Nori lifted his tunic to show off a red welt running around his stomach.

"Next time you tie a rope around someone don't use a slip knot, especially if there is a dwarf tugging on the other end."

"Sorry," she said.

"In this case I am grateful, as I said it was the pain that kept my mind clear."

"I thought you said I was the one that fell into the enchanted sleep," said Bombur after a few moments of silence. "And because of a river not a fern." All eyes were trained on her waiting for an answer.

"It's like I said," she sighed, getting to her feet. If they were going to stare at her she was at least going to be at eye level with them. "The book is not all inclusive, or even always right. I don't know everything that will happen from here on out."

"Clearly," said Thorin scowling. "Are there other details in the book that might help us? Some other peril you failed to mention?"

"Look it's not like the book is always very descriptive," she defended. "I had no idea about the effects of the elf path, the forest, or the ferns pollen. The book says the forest is well, odd and creepy. But besides this both Gandalf and Beorn told us in the book and in person not to leave the path for any reason."

"Bofur just went for firewood," said Bombur. "He didn't mean any harm by it."

"I know he didn't," she said wearily. "But he didn't take the warnings seriously and we almost lost him. Anyway the book says that lighting a fire at night will only bring out large moths and in turn draw in bats to eat them. Unless we really need a fire I would advise against it for now."

"You advise?" challenged Thorin. She glared at him.

"Yes I advise, or have you forgotten my official title in this company, assuming you have not cancelled our contract."

"I would be well within my rights to do so," he said stepping closer.

"But have you?" she asked. He looked away. "I didn't think so."

"What is your official title?" asked Fili, frowning as he came to stand beside her.

"Forign Consultant," said Balin. "It was Gandalf's idea."

"Very appropriate I would say," said Fili, smirking.

"Indeed," said Balin, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. "So it is."

"Regardless," continued Thorin. "Why did you wait until now to tell us about lighting fires?"

"It's only a passing comment in the story," she said, her patience wearing thin. "I told you everything I could think of last night, but I was mainly concerned with the larger details, not ones that take up all of a sentence. We were told not to leave the path and in my mind we didn't need a fire. None of our food from Beorn needs to be cooked. I can't read your minds."

"Perhaps we should all read the story," suggested Ori. "The more we can remember as a group the better."

"That would be a good idea, but my phone's battery won't last long enough for even one person to read through it, let alone all of you. I don't think we are going to see any direct sunlight for a while and I want to be careful with the battery in case I need it for some reason."

"What if you just read us the chapter about Mirkwood," said Ori. She thought for a moment.

. "That could work and wouldn't drain the battery too much." She looked pointedly at Thorin for approval. She could see the anger ticking away in him, but with practiced skill he tamped down his raw emotion. Kili and Fili's upbringing had probably given him lots of opportunity to accomplish such mastery, she mused.

"Do as you please," he said shortly. "But Balin will be the one to read, not you." He turned away and went to Kili who had moved from his spot since arriving in camp that night. The others made their way back to their own bed rolls as there was nowhere to sit but on the ground. Gratefully, Sara handed her phone to Balin after finding the correct spot for him to read from, but long before the old dwarf's voice had finished the chapter she was fast asleep.

To everyone's great relief Bofur awoke in the morning along with everyone else, and after they relayed to him what had happened the night before, they commenced with the day's travel. Sara was a bit surprised but relieved to find that Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur had warmed up to her once again. She spent the morning chatting with Bofur, feilding his questions and catching him up on the chapter he had missed the night before. At first he had wanted to read it himself but her phone was down to 70% battery, so he contented himself with the second hand account. While Sara was glad that Bifur, Bofur and Bombur had decided to speak to her again, the others had returned to their previous indifference or indignation. Bilbo was happy to be on speaking terms with the three again and spent a good portion of the morning talking with them, but as the day wore on the oppression of the forest made itself manifest once again, effectively smothering what little cheer there had been. Dinner was quite and Sara was growing more concerned about Kili. His appetite was poor, and he still had not made any more than obligatory comments, staying close to Thorin and never so much as looking at her. Fili tried again, unsuccessfully, to draw his brother out and Sara had asked if perhaps she should speak to him, but Fili only shook his head frowning.

The next two days had passed in the same dismal dreary way. At first she had been relieved the trees were clear of any large spider webs, but that had changed in the afternoon of the fourth day. Though the path still remained free of any obstruction, the company could now occasionally see the tops of the towering beech were spun full of thick cords dotted with lumpy white bundles of varying sizes. Little did she wish to guess at their inhabitants. Since spotting these, the dwarfs had grown more disheartened and their wariness had increased tenfold, which was quite a feat in Nori's case. They hiked all that day until they found yet another broadening on the path where Thorin had called a halt. These large pads of stone seemed to be built at regular intervals of about a day's march and thus far they had availed themselves of their use when they found them.

The company's necks were craned upwards, ever watchful as they ate in silence that night. Sara tucked away her half empty waterskin, worrying. She only had that water left and it might last another day if she were careful, but they had not seen any other sources of water since entering the forest even though everything was damp. Her gaze wandered over her sullin companions. Fili sat beside her on his bed roll, twiddling the lone bead in his mustache, lost in thought. Bilbo was over with Bifur, Bofur and Bombur smoking the new pipes Bifur had carved for them at Beorn's, and Balin was with Kili while Thorin and Nori talked in dwarvish, their tones hushed. Sara sighed. The dwarves talked in their native tongue a lot more these past few days and if they meant to make her feel excluded they were slowly succeeding. She looked at Dori and Ori, missing the lighthearted ease that had existed between them before they had entered Mirkwood. Though Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin had undoubtedly been the three most reserved of the company their absence still left a noticeable hole in the group and their morale.

Sara slipped off her boots letting her feet air out after the long day on the move and had just placed them beside her bed when a brightly colored jumping spider crawled over one of the toes of her boots. She watched the spider's jerky movements as it skittered down from her boot and into the crack between the smooth white stone of the trail. She frowned, thinking of the old gray bundles hung in the trees that afternoon.

"Fili," she asked as the spider crawled out onto one of the stones, turning this way and that, looking for a good place to hide next.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, coming out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Fili, how would you go about killing a spider?" she asked, glancing at him to see he too was watching the little arachnid. Before she could react one of her worn out boots smashed down onto the spider leaving a wet smear as Fili returned the boot to it's companion.

"Like that," he said simply. She stared at the dirty stone in surprise before looking up with him. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't mean that spider. I'm perfectly capable of smashing a regualr spider if I want to. I was asking how you would kill a large spider like the ones in the books. As much as I hate to admit it, I think we are very likely to encounter some before we leave Mirkwood."

"Wasn't Dwalin teaching you how to fight creatures?"

"Yes, but that was for things like orcs, goblins, and wargs. Who would have thought we would encounter giant spiders."

"I see," said Fili, turning more fully toward her.

"So where are their kill spots? Do they even have any?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure," he said, pulling a knife from the side of his boot fingering the blade thoughtfully. "I've never had to fight one. I would think that its legs would be easy enough to slice through with a sword, immobilizing it, though that would hardly kill it. The best bet is probably the soft underbelly." A nasty shiver clawed up her spine at the thought of being close enough to kill such a creature.

"Too bad we don't have a flying Ford Anglia," she said under her breath, rubbing down the bumps on her arms before running her fingers through her loose hair. "Or magic wands for that matter. Heck, I'd even take a simple hunting rifle with a box of ammunition." Her discomfort did not go unnoticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah I guess so I just don't think I'm ready to fight spiders," she admitted. He ran his fingers over the new pink scars on her underarm. She had quit bandaging them finding that it itched less if they were exposed to the air, she had run out of ointment anyway, though she had returned to wearing the gloves that Beorn had gotten for her.

"I would not sell yourself so short," he said squeezing her hand. "You have fought orcs, escaped from Azog, befriended giant eagles and a skin-changer." He gave her a sheepish grin. "And you not only punched one of the toughest dwarves I know, but you have shouted down uncle twice now." She winced, her face clouding. She had been expecting Thorin to be angry with her, hate her even but it still hurt to remember his words to her under the tree and the looks on his face over the past few days.

"Hey," said Fili, bringing her back. "I know things seem bleak and you feel inadequate, but stick close to me and we'll get through this."

"That's just it, I don't want any of you distracted during a fight worrying about me. I could get one of you killed."

"Would you like me to train you?" he asked. "I may not be as versatile as Dwalin or Nori but I bet I'm more patient and I'm still more skilled than you are right now."

"That would be nice," she said after a moment's consideration.

"Then here," he said, pressing his knife into her palm. "Keep this in case you need it. That little one you have is hardly fit to skin a rabbit let alone save your life in a fight."

"But don't you need this?" she asked, the mettle heavy in her hand.

"Hardly, I have many more where that came from, and if it can keep you safe than I would rather you have it, but you'll have to let me show you how to use it properly."

"Just how many of these do you have?" she asked peering over at him, squinting in the fading light. "And where on Earth do you keep them all?"

He grinned at her, his teeth flashing in the dark. "That would be telling, little sister."

Sara woke later that night to whimpering, Bilbo's wondering. "What on Earth is the matter?" she asked, reaching through the inky blackness for the hobbit. He let out a squeak as her fingers found what she guessed to be his leg.

"Sara is that you?" His hand wrapped around hers tightly.

"Of course it is," she said, yawning and rubbing her face. "What's wrong, you don't usually have problems sleeping?"

"The eyes," he said. "Can't you see the eyes?"

"The eyes?" she yawned.

"All around us... glowing... watching like in the book," he said. Trying to shake off the remaining tendrils of sleep she shifted her attention to her surroundings. It was pitch-black as had been other nights here in the forest, the trees above blocking out any of the borrowed light from the night sky. Sara was used to the dark, preferred it when it came to sleeping but tonight was different. She could feel the dark but whether it was a tangible thickness or the eerie feeling of countless eyes on her, she would not tell.

"Fili?" she asked as someone brushed up against her leg and shoulder.

"I'm here," came his whisper. She was surprised she could hear it; normally the dwarves' snores would have drowned it out, but tonight was almost quiet.

"Why is everyone awake?"

"Not everyone," he said. "From the sound of it Bombur and Ori are still asleep." He was quiet for a moment as something large moved in the darkness off the path, branches snapping and leaves rustling. "We are being watched," he whispered in her ear, almost so quiet she missed it.

"Bilbo says there are eyes but I can't see anything. What's watching us?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it."

"Where are the eyes?" she asked.

"All around us. You have to look very carefully but even you could see them." He hesitated. "They glow." She picked a spot and leveled her gaze fixedly on it, waiting. At first she could see nothing, but as the seconds ticked by she began to see them, pairs of luminous eyes all around them, glowing like cats eyes. Some were large and high off the ground and others tiny near the forest floor, reds, greens, and yellows. She could see them all now, the twin pinpoints of light glittering back at them, disappearing and appearing elsewhere in the all-encompassing pitch. They sat in silence waiting, watching, and then without warning the glowing dots quickly began to wink out and within a minute all that met their wary gaze was the darkness of the empty night air. It was almost more unnerving than the eyes.

"Fili, where did they all go?" she asked, not daring to breathe, a fistful of his sleeve clenched in her hand. Bilbo held tightly to her left hand which was slowly losing feeling.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Instinctively the three of them drew closer together, their sides pressed against each other as careful footsteps approached.

"Fili," came Thorin's whisper in the dark. "Bring them to the others. We will stay close and awake tonight."

Within minutes they stood gathered together, watching the black for the threat they could all feel. The little safety Sara took from the other's close proximity evaporated as the sound of a large body could be heard making its way toward them through the treetops, the branches squeaking and popping as debris rained down on them. She jumped violently backwards trodding on someone's toes when something brushed her ear, crackling.

"Are you alright?" asked Thorin's hushed voice as his hands gripped her shoulders from behind. She reached up to her hair feeling for the forign object.

"Yes. It was just a dead leaf," she said. "Sorry."

"Be on your guard," he said, releasing her shoulders after she took a step forward. She nodded, gripping her pack tighter to her chest. She could almost feel the dwarves tensing as they heard a loud clicking and the fleshy thud of a body dropping to the path in front of them. Swords rasped and hissed as they all reddied their weapons, even Sara's fingers drifting to her hip for the knife Fili had helped her strap there. Her mouth was dry as they waited for the thing in the dark to move.

"I only wish I could see," whimpered Bilbo to her right.

"Aye laddy, even we can't see in this pitch-black," said Balin.

"Bilbo, what about your sword? Is it glowing?" she asked.

"No, it's drawn," he whispered back. There was a faint scraping on the path in front of them as the thing moved forward.

"Lass what about yer phone?" came Bofur's voice. "Can ya shine a light for us?"

"That will give away our position," hissed Nori near the front.

"The creature is already aware of our position," said Thorin. "Ms. Miller if you can provide a light do so. We can't see anything and I do not wish to fight blind if there is an alternative."

"All right," she said, already digging into her backpack.

"It's getting closer," warned Bofur.

"Stand your ground," said Thorin firmly. "Do not strike a blow unless you are sure of a clean hit. We can't afford to injure each other." Sara tore through her pack searching by feel for her phone.

"Kili," called Thorin.

"Unkle," came Kili's somber response.

"Ready your bow. The moment we have light we fire on the creature. Ms. Miller," called Thorin stepping past her.

"I'm working on it. Ah!" she said, her fingers closing around it's smooth surface as she held down the power button. "It's powering on now, only a few more seconds."

"The eyes," squeaked Bilbo trembling beside her. Sara glanced up to see a cluster of round green bulbous eyes glowing in the dark not more than ten yards in front of them. The size, number, and configuration eradicated what little doubt there had been about the nature of the thing sharing the path with them.

"Lass anytime now," called Bofur's quavering voice as the glowing orbs came yet closer, the clicking growing louder.

"Steady," admonished Thorin, his bow creaking. Sara willed her phone to boot up faster as the heavy body scraped and slid over the stone path closing the distance. "Ms. Miller," called Thorin.

"Almost there," she said, her hands shaking. "Come on. Come on. Come on!" she coaxed. There! A faint dot of light in the corner of her screen. Her fingers fumbled to toggle the brightness up but the phone slipped from her hand and to the ground. Cursing, she dropped to her hands and knees to find it.

"It's getting closer!" called Nori. Her hands brushed frantically over the stones until they found her goal. She stood and raised her phone to see the drop had activated the camera mode. Jabbing the auto flash on she aimed at the cluster of eyes now only a few yards away and pressed capture. A brilliant flash of light lit up the night and the twin thuds of Kili and Thorin's arrows sounded together as they sunk into the face of the creature in front of them. There was a shril, keening scream and the clatter of retreating legs. Sara quickly found the flashlight function on her phone, flooding the area with a piercing white light.

"Is it... is it gone?" asked Ori, slingshot in hand. Sara shown the light up and down the trail, and into the trees, taking care to look above as well.

"It seems that for the time being we are once again alone," said Balin, sheathing his sword, though many of the others remained on guard.

"Was it really a giant spider?" asked Bilbo his round face shining white in the dark.

"See for yourself," said Sara, handing him her phone, a shiver shaking her shoulders as gooseflesh erupted on her neck. "I got a picture." Bilbo squeaked and hastily handed it back to her.

"Show me," said Thorin, stepping up beside her. She passed him the phone and he studied it for a few seconds, the screens glow throwing light across his troubled feachers. "From now on we double the watch," he said. "And tomorrow we light a fire. I would rather deal with moths and bats no matter their size than be caught blind by such creatures again." He handed her back her phone and she peered down at the hazy image on the screen, the horrid face of a hairy spider glowing back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it Chapter 37. How did I do? Yes there is still tension between Thorin and Sara and the party is down by three. What did you think of my explanations of the forest and its crazy effects. Yes spiders already and they wont be the last ones by a long shot. Please leave a review and I will see you again soon for the next chapter. As Always A Huge Thank You To All that have left Reviews! You help fuel me to move forward. To all the loyal readers THANK YOU! And to the new readers Welcome!


	38. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lost things are found.

Thorin's head snapped up and he surveyed his surroundings cautiously. When he drifted off? It had been a long and exhausting night after their unpleasant encounter with the spider and though neither the arachnid nor the eyes had reappeared the company had spent a restless night huddled together in the dark. He would have preferred to have had the girls light throughout the hours of quiet dark but after she has informed him that her device was at half power he told her to save the remaining life in case they should need it again at a later time. They had huddled together, waiting, but after an hour of silence Thorin had appointed Nori, Fili, and Bofur to keep watch while the others tried to get some sleep. He had intended to remain awake but in truth he had not slept well since entering the forest, only snatching an hour or two here and there. The others save the three on watch were asleep, leaning on each other, their heads dropping onto their chests. Fili sat with his chin propped in one hand, elbow on a knee, his eyes open and alert while his other hand fiddled with one of the dark curls cascading over his thigh where the girl's head rested. Despite all that has happened in the past few days, Thorin could not help the twinge of jealousy for his nephew. This irritated him to no end, but it was undeniable he still harbored soft feelings for the girl but feelings or no, he would not act on them. He conceded the need for her continued presence with the company and even if it were not required, he would have seen her safely back to Beorn's or through the forest to Laketown. He and his nephews still owed her that much for saving our lives, however long they may or may not prove to be.

Throin was unsure how he felt about the information the girl had been keeping from them, whether he believed her or how much stock to put in it. Honestly, he was not sure how he should feel about the girl. If he were fair, she only had semi-reliable information for a few days before she had told them, but it was still a slap in the face to find she had been keeping secrets from them, that she had deceived them from the very start. He could almost understand the need to keep the distant future shrouded in mystery, but he had hoped that she had come to trust him and the company. If she were correct about the future then it was an ill omen for times to come. Many believed, as had he, that Sauron was a dark figure of the past, even his name was not spoken in any decent conversation. Thorin was well aware of the devastation that he had wrought in his previous reign of power during the second age. A few of his ancestors had even fought in the last battle before his defeat, although according to the girl he had not been truly defeated at all, though she failed to explain how this was possible. Yet another secret she failed to divulge.

Sauron was a force to be reckoned with and he could well see how it would be difficult to bring him down. No, he was not overly upset with her for keeping that future a secret, for it had nothing to do with him, his company, or the quest to reclaim Erebor. What angered him most was the fact that she had intended to lead them blindly into the forest and into the hands of the elves. Despite this he couldn't help but think that Dwalin had been too harsh in his assessment of the girl, not only had it been too sharp to call her a cold hearted killer, but the warriors logic have been flawed. The girl had said that regardless of the other choices she would continue through Mirkwood on her own if need be, she had nowhere else to go but forward. His argument with Fili that same night had only cemented this fact. It was unlike Dwalin to be so outspoken, especially towards a female; his displeasure was usually shown through taciturn sullenness or physical violence depending on the recipient. Thorin himself had been on the receiving end of several of his powerful blows over the many years of their friendship. Not only had Dwalin reacted out of character but he had allowed it to flow over into his decision the next morning. Thorin had expected to fight with Dwalin over the choice to continue, but he had not expected to leave his friend behind at the forest's edge. That had been a blow, not only because he would feel his friends absence but because it further proved the girl's point. They had all embarked on this journey knowing the dangers it held and they accepted that possibility, so why had Dwalin not come with them? Admittedly the burly dwarf had always been more superstitious than himself. That was one of the reasons why Thorin had been so shocked that Dwalin was one of the first to reach out and connect with the girl; normally he would have thought it bad luck to bring a woman along. Perhaps it had been the mark on her hand that had persuaded the warrior, then again maybe it had simply been something about the girl herself. Who could say but Dwalin himself.

But whatever the girl's reasons, well-intentioned or otherwise, and no matter how much he could understand them, that did not block out the sting of betrayal Thorin felt over her actions. She had been able to keep such a monumental secret from him for so long. He had been so blind. It had also been a blow to his pride that she had bested him in both of their recent arguments. Not only that, but she had spoken of their more intimate moments in front of the others and while he was not particularly embarrassed over that fact, he still did not like his personal business aired in public. The woman surrly had a tongue of fire when riled and though not goaded to anger often she could rival even Dis in her ability to argue. This coupled with the fact that she had grown more bold as the weeks had passed and perhaps it was best that the two females never meet. All in all, it was all so much to process and filter through that he was unsure how he truly felt about the quest, the girl, the Valar, and the whole sordid mess, so he had followed his original plan to retake Erebor and let the rest work itself out, or not. Only time will tell if he had chosen wisely.

The girl's hair had reacted to the constant humidity with an unprecedented amount of curl that was not unpleasant but that she had found infuriating. She looked quite at peace with her head on Fili's leg, her breath blowing erant stands of dark hair back and forth, her hands tucked under her cheek, squishing her face. Fili snorted and Thorin realized, to his constellation, that he had been watching the girl sleep for several minutes now and his nephew had become aware of his unintentionally amorous attention. Fili was watching him with an undetermined expression, his eyes shifting back and forth between he and the girl before snorting again and returning his focus to the forest. The sun must have only just begun to rise for though there was enough light that he could see, he knew it would likely be a few minutes before the girl and Mr. Baggins could. A few words muttered in dwarvish to his right brought his attention to Kili who had leaned against him in the night. His face was scrunched as if in pain as he continued to mumble unintelligently in his sleep. At least he was sleeping. His youngest nephew's condition had been a source of worry to him over the past few days. At first it had been a state of utter shock and he had moved as if possessed by an unknown will, but as the days had passed that had shifted slightly. He was less listless though he still did not speak more than necessary and only in response to a question. He and Fili had both met with failure when they had tried to engage him in a conversation. What was strange was Kili did not seem angry as Thorin might have expected, nor was it fear or sadness, no what he saw there scared him much more, for in Kili's eyes there was a type of dull resignation. Vaguely he wished Dis were here. She had always been better at interpreting and shifting Kili's moods where Thorin was much more attuned to Fili, no matter how much they might disagree at times. Alas Dis was not here to offer insight to her youngest son and Thorin was hardly in a position to offer advice as he was still struggling with his own beliefs and desires.

The light had grown bright enough for all to see and Thorin gently nudged Kili awake before rousting the others. Soon and with minimal grumbles and complaints all had risen, eaten a quick meal, and were once again on the move. He set a faster pace as they marched off into the gloom of the morning for he was eager to leave Mirkwood behind as soon as possible.

Sara sat close to the fire, her socks held on a stick over the crackling flames, trying to drive the perpetual damp from the clothing. The fire had been built with wood the company had gathered from the edge of the path as they trekked through the forest. They had been careful not to actually leave the path but even still they had gathered enough to hopefully feed the fire throughout the night. They had taken some effort to get the blaze started as the wood had been quite damp, but finally they had gotten it going. The sun had not gone down just yet and Sara was determined to get as dry as possible before the moths and bats were drawn to the flames. They have seen more spiderwebs today and Sara had to agree with Thorin on this count, if it were a choice between moths and bats or giant spiders, she would take the former any day. Her eyes drifted to Bilbo who stood next to her enjoying the heat.

"I don't feel that I have been properly dry for ages," he said, taking off his waistcoat and holding it near the flames.

"Agreed," she said smiling up at him. "Hopefully my feet won't be so cold tonight. Damp feet are the worst when sleeping outdoors. Where's Fili?"

"Talking to Mr. Thorin," said Bilbo, gesturing across the fire. She looked up in time to see Fili nod his head, his gaze locking with hers for a moment before saying something to Thorin and turning to come to them sit by her other side.

"You know if you have run out of food you could always ask for some of mine," he said eyeing the stick in her hands. "No need to eat your own socks." He grinned. Blowing a curly strand of hair from her face she reached over and thumped his shoulder.

"I'm not going to eat them," she said. "And even if I were so desperately hungry, I would be sure to eat yours first." Fili raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well maybe not," she amended. "Who knows when you last changed them."

"Disgusting," groaned Bilbo, his round nose wrinkling in revulsion.

"Six days ago," volunteered Fili helpfully.

"Eww gross, nope my are definitely fresher." She pulled her socks from the fire and felt them; satisfied, she pulled them on her feet reveling in their warmth, her toes wiggling happily. "So what did Thorin want?"

"He wants us all to sleep closer to the fire until we leave Mirkwood."

"Makes sense," she said. "It makes it harder for a spider to drag one of us off during the night."

"Oh don't say such things," wailed Bilbo. "It's a horrible thought, and one I would just as soon not think about."

"How's Kili," she asked, sticking an experimental hand into one of her boots. She groaned internally when she saw the holes on the side were growing bigger. At least they were dry now.

"He's about the same," said Fili, his face twisted with worry. "He still won't really speak to me, it's worrying uncle even." Sara looked towards Kili after lacing up her boots. He was sitting with Balin and Thorin. She could stand it no longer. It had been almost five days and Kili had not so much as looked her way. She had to try and talk to him, after all it could hardly make his mood worse.

"I'm going to try talking to him," she said getting to her feet

"Are you sure?" asked Fili.

"Yes. I'm probably the reason he's this way."

"If you're certain," said Fili. "Want me to move your bed and pack while you do?"

"Yes, thank you. That would be nice." She squeezed his shoulder. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," said Bilbo and Fili in unison.

Sara approached Kili and Balin, Thorin having moved off to talk to Nori when he saw her coming. That was fine, it would be easier to talk to Kili without him listening in and scowling. Kili sat cross-legged examining the bundle of arrows in his lap, some in a stack on the ground next to him. He did not look up as she came to crouch in front of him, although she was sure he knew she was there. She glanced at Balin who smiled gently and nodded towards Kili. She sucked in a breath preparing to speak, but now that she was here she was unsure what to say. She floundered for words but none were forthcoming. To her surprise Kili spoke first.

"What is it? What do you want Sara?"

"I just wanted to check on you," she began.

"I'm fine," he said, quickly setting an arrow to the side before picking up another. "Is that all you wanted?" He held the arrow aloft peering down the shaft before adjusting the tip slightly.

"I was just worried about you," she said. "You haven't been eating very much and you hardly speak to anyone. It's not like you."

"Well it doesn't much matter, does it?" he said, still not looking at her. "In three months time, who cares what I was or wasn't like?" She winced and looked to Balin for help but his face was unreadable as he polished his sword.

"It matters to me," she said quietly. "I hate seeing you so unhappy. Besides I already said things may turn out differently than we are expecting, in fact I very much mean them too if I have any say in the matter. I'm going to do whatever it takes to save all three of you. I promise." He paused in his work staring into his lap.

"How can you be so certain you can change things?" he asked.

"I'm not," she sighed. "But I think we have a pretty good chance."

"A chance," he scoffed. "What good is that when the Valar want you dead?"

"We don't know that for sure, in fact if they did want you dead they would not have sent me." He looked up at her, his skepticism clear. "Well think about it," she defended. "I have been giving it a lot of thought. You and Fili would already be dead if I weren't here, and really what's the point of sending me if I'm not meant to change things? Even if I tried not to, I would still mess stuff up from the book."

"But what if it's not enough," he asked, his eyes falling again.

"We can only do our best to survive like we do any other day," she said, reaching for his arm but he pulled away. She tried not to feel hurt about it. "Look, someone told me recently that it's better to live your life regardless of any fear you might hold for the future. To choose to live in fear is to choose not to live at all. At any rate if these are your last months do you want to spend them moping around or do you want to live them to the fullest." He didn't move or speak. She tried again.

"I know you're probably mad at me and you have every right to be. I'm sorry I had to keep information from you and I understand it's a lot to wrap your head around. If you really don't want to speak to me again… well that's okay. I will understand. I will miss you but, I will understand. But, please, promise me you won't give up hope just yet. If you give up that's a sure way to get yourself killed and none of us here want that." He picked up another arrow, ostensibly to examine it. Sighing, she got to her feet and brushed the dirt from her pants. Well at least he had spoken to her, that had been more than she had expected at any rate.

"Ms. Sara," called Balin when she was a few steps away. She turned to face him. "How exactly do you plan to preserve the line of Durin?" She folded her arms surveying him as she thought for a moment.

"Well truthfully, I'm greedy," she said glancing at Thorin out of the corner of her eye. "I don't just want to save Thorin, Fili, or Kili, I want to save as many lives as possible, be they dwarf, human, or elf."

"And just how do you intend to accomplish such a feat?" asked Balin gesturing for her to sit next to him. She raised her eyebrows in question, tipping her head towards Thorin and Kili who were not looking her way. Balin grinned and nodded once again for her to join him. Taking the hint she came to sit beside him.

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure about the details, but I figure one of the biggest problems in the book is that the elves, men, and dwarves are all too busy fighting with each other and have no idea the goblin hordes are about to attack. But, imagine if everyone worked together to prepare for battle. What if we evacuated Laketown before Durin's day so that no one had to die because of Smaug?" Balin set his sword aside as he mulled over her words. Her eyes shifted to Thorin who is sitting a little stiffer than normal as he talked to Nori, and then to Kili who had been looking at the same arrow for the past few minutes.

"It seems quite ambitious," said Balin, running a hand over his beard.

"Yeah, I know," she said, her heart sinking a little. "But if dwarves and elves could get along once, it stands to reason it could happen again."

"Ah, I see. This is why you asked me about the elves the other day," he said shrewdly. "You wish to try and broker peace once again."

"Yes," she said. "I know it's a tall order, but it's not like you have to be best buddies, just allies who come to each other's aid when needed. We're going to need them in battle and really it's in the best interest for the dwarves in the long run."

"They are quite skilled in a fight," admitted Balin. There was a soft noise of disbelief from Nori and Sara knew he and many of the others were listening intently to their conversation. Balin winked at her. "But what of the men?" he asked in a carrying voice.

"I hadn't really gotten that far. My main concern was the elves. But if we tell them Smaug is coming to destroy the town I don't see why they wouldn't evacuate. Many of them eventually move to Dale and rebuild it anyway. Bard becomes their king, I was going to start by finding him. It seems as good a place as any to start." Balin nodded.

"What about the Eagles?"

"I am going to send word to Gandalf when Elrond's falcon arrives. He's the one who seems to know them best so I was going to leave them to him."

"Why do you need to send word to him, does he not already know of your plans?"

She shook her head. "No, when he left to go back to the council I was still not sure what was the best course of action."

"Gandalf the Gray Wizard is waiting for your word? I mean to say, he left the decision to you?" asked Balin, a bit surprised.

"Yes," she admitted. "He said since I know what will happen in the distant future and won't tell anyone else that he would support whatever I chose to do. It's a bit daunting if I'm honest."

"Aye, I'm sure it is. It's quite a bit of responsibility making a decision like that."

"I know," she said quietly, tugging at a curly lock of hair that refused to stay out of her face.

"But surely you will still have to tell some people about the upcoming battle and your knowledge of it, otherwize, how will you bring them together?"

"I guess so," she said. "But it's not like I plan to broadcast the fact that I know the future. I only have to convince a few people, the elf king, Bard, and probably the master of the lake. Although I don't like him much, he seems kind of smarmy in the book. He runs off with a gold Bard gives him to rebuild Lake Town and leaves the people in a lurch."

"Clearly not the type to value honor or decency," said Balin, frowning.

"Definitely not. But Bard seems like a good guy if the book is anything to go by." They sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

"So Beorn is coming to the battle as well?" he asked.

"Yes him and some of his kin. He thinks at least 20."

"That's not very many," said Balin. She looked at him surprised, but then it dawned on her.

"That's right," she said. "I forgot that none of you have seen him in his bear form. If you had, you would think 20 is a very impressive number. I mean even Azog and his warg riders go out of their way to avoid meeting him, and he's only one person. Beorn can be terrifying when he is in his other skin. I'm just glad he is on our side."

"Either way, you have surely set yourself a difficult task," he said. "You are right. Likely the most challenging bit will be brokering the agreement of mutual cooperation with the elves and dwarves."

"I know," she said, her shoulders sagging slightly. There was a beat of silence.

" Lucky for you, you have me." Her head jerked up, eyes wide. "If you are going to try and solve such a convoluted political issue, then I suppose I'll just have to help you," he said resting his hand on top of hers.

Thorin glaired into the treetops that glowed a soft emerald under the noonday sun, at least he guessed it to be about noon. It was disconcerting not to be able to see this sky and it greatly hampered his ability to tell time, though he suspected there was more at work than simply the canopy. At least there were currently few webs strung amongst the forest's upper branches; that was some consolation. But even without the threat of spiders they were having trouble enough. Beorn had said that once inside the forest that water fit to drink would be difficult to find. It was now the seventh day of their track and still they had not come across any source of water whatsoever. Most of the company's water skins had run dry a little under two days ago, and while the situation was not yet dire for the dwarves, who could go another day or two without water, Thorin was aware that the situation was not the same from Mr. Baggins or Ms. Miller. It was imperative they find water soon and so added to collecting wood for that night's fire he had also instructed the company to keep their senses atune for any source of water, whether on the path or off.

He looked over his shoulder past Kili to see the girl walking sedately with Balin a few feet back. Balin had taken to asking the girl to walk and talk with him now and then. Thorin was no fool, he knew very well why the diplomat did it. It had begun the night the girl approached Kili in the attempt to make amends. She had met with partial success, at least to the point that Thorin now had a relatively good idea what drove his nephew sullenness. Kili had come face-to-face with his own mortality, and despite his apparent apathy, he knew his nephew to be truly desperate to cling to life, and to this end Balin had begun to question Ms. Miller about her plans for the future. Of course the sly dwarf had been sure to discuss the matter in a voice that carried easily to the ears of the others. Even he and Nori had only continued a facade of their previous conversation, both acutely attuned to the conversation behind them.

Thorin could agree with a majority of Ms. Millers plans to change the future. He would greatly like to prevent the destruction of Laketown and the deaths of its people. He also agreed that it would be in their favor to be prepared for the Battle of the Five Armies. He would need to send word to Dain once they reached Laketown. Given time he was sure Dain could muster a greater force. He only hoped he could convince his cousin to come to his aid without proof the dragon was dead or the arkenstone. Almost none had been willing to come to take back Erebor, and he could little blame them. Only a very few of the 8,000 dwarves that have gone into that last battle at Azanulbizar had survived, and few were eager to join what seemed like yet another hopeless cause. Dwarves had long memories, and many had lost kin to the last war.

He had been surprised if not a little impressed to hear that Beorn and his kin desired to join them in the fight against the Goblins, although Ms. Miller's explanation of how the skin changer had learned of the upcoming battle had been unexpected. Apparently the old dog Tom was an intelligent creature. That at least explained some of the dogs odd behavior, but he still wondered why the dog had been so partial Ms. Miller while showing a distinct disinclination towards him. At least they would have the skinchangers aid. The eagles to would prove to be quite formidable allies when the time came, but Thorin was determined to keep his feet on the ground at their next meeting. He did not relish the queasiness that accompanied flight. No, the girls' plans were sound save one point, the elves.

How could Ms. Miller expect his people and the elves to ever come to peaceable terms after the elves' betrayal? Many of his people had perished the day Smaug had sacked Erebor. It was easily one of the worst days of his childhood. It was the day he had lost his mother to the dragon's flames. He remembered carrying Dis in his arms while dragging Frerin behind him out through the smoke and flames of the front gate. Both his brother and sister had been crying for their mother, but no one knew what had happened to her except that she never left the mountain. He was far from the only one who had lost a loved one that day and they had all lost their home. Yet this girl expected them to simply put that aside and cooperate. Even if Thorin were inclined to try and make peace, which he wasn't, there was always the grudge the elves held over the white gems of Thranduil. He supposed he could understand how the temporary truce had come about in the book. The threat of the attacking goblins had driven the elves, men, and dwarves together to preserve their existence, but after he were to approach the elf king before that need arose, Thranduil would likely spit in his face, that is if Thorin didn't beat him to it. He couldn't understand how Balin could lead the girl on with even a glimmer of false hope for peace between the elves and dwarves, especially as they were soon to be captured and held against their will. He would help the girl to muster all the allies they could, all save the elves. He wanted nothing to do with Thranduil or his ilk.

Thorin came to a halt as his feet stepped onto a large white pad of stone. This couldn't be right, it could not be the days end. He could not imagine they had come even half a day's march. He looked up into the canopy trying to discern the time but was just frustrated in his attempt by the leaves and the increasing spider webs strung in the topmost branches of the tree.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Nori, coming to the front. Thorin gestured to the campsite in front of them. Nori hefted the load of wood higher under his arm frowning. "This can't be right. We haven't come but maybe four miles yet. Why would this be here?"

"Ms. Miller," called Thorin over his shoulder. "What time is it according to your device?"

"Hold on," she said, her voice lacking it's usual energy. "It's only just passed one," she said after a few moments. He was relieved to know that his mental facilities were not slipping, but it still left the question as to why this pad was here.

"The elves must have built it here for a reason," said Balin, stepping up beside him.

"Do you hear that?" exclaimed Ori, moving to the edge of the path to look into the thick shrubbery. Throin strained his ears and to his surprise found Ori to be correct. He licked his dry lips. The sound was coming from about 15 yards off the path, but there was no mistaking it. He swallowed drily, his previous thirst now much more apparent.

"Water!" cried Bofur.

"Indeed but how are we to get to it," asked Balin, picking up a stick and tapping a nearby fern and stepping back as it released its pollen in a white cloud.

"That is the problem," said Bofur, setting down his arm full of wood.

"We can't go on without trying," said Fili glancing to where the girl sat on the ground rubbing her temples. "Who knows when we'll find water again."

"Sara are you alright?" asked Bilbo, sinking to his knees beside her. She nodded gingerly.

"Yes. I just have a headache," she said. Alarm bells sounded in Thorin's mind, pain in the head was often a sign that one had been too long without water. They could not afford to simply pass up this chance.

"Fili, Nori," called Thorin. They came forward. "Give me your staff Nori and Fili two of your sharpest knives." They did so as he dug a cord from his pack and deftly lashed the two knives to Nori's staff at an angle so they crossed and then approached the nearest fern. He placed the knives near the base of the plant and with a quick movement cut the fern and stepped back as it collapsed sending out its microspors.

"Oh I see," said Bilbo, sounding excited. "We cut them down and create a path to the water."

"Yes," said Thorin nodding and handing the makeshift tool to Fili. "We will go in pairs, pinching or jabbing the other to keep our minds clear. If you start to feel tired, turn around and come back and we will send the next pair. You will talk constantly to your partner so you may each gauge each other's mental state. We use the ropes again. Ms. Miller, we will also require the use of your staff, for a conventional weapon is too short to escape the resulting pollen cloud." She nodded and after retrieving her stalf snapped the two halves together and held it out to him.

"Take these as well," said Bilbo holding out two of his handkerchiefs. Thorin raised an eyebrow in question. "Tie it over your face," explained the hobbit holding the cloth to his face. "I do it whenever I have a heavy dusting job to do so I don't breath in the dust." Thorin nodded and took the offered cloth. Mr. Baggins was often more clever than he gave the hobbit credit for.

"Very good Master Bagans. Fili, you will come with me," he said tying the handkerchief over his nose and mouth and then accepting the rope from Balin which he tied around his waist after slipping out of his coat and pack. "Ready?" he asked, looking to Fili who nodded, tightening the rope around his middle. Reaching over and pinching each other savagely on the back of the arm they stepped off the path and began.

Thorin drank long and deep, the cold liquid coating his dry throat in an extremely satisfying way. It had taken an hour and four partnered pairs to finally reach the spring but the water skins were now filled once again. The addition of Mr. Baggins handkerchiefs had proved to be the key. It seemed that so long as one did not breathe in the pollen they remained unaffected,unfortunately Dori had tripped headlong into a large fern and his makeshift mask could come off. By the time Bifur had returned him to the others he had been asleep, but due to his limited exposure he had woken by the time Ori and Bofur had returned with the water. Rather than move on Thorin called a halt for the day. It would do all concerned good to rest and rehydrate, and who knew when the next chance at a camp or water would be. Not only that, but the further they had traveled during the day the thicker the webs in the trees had become and he was not overly anxious to run into the forests eight-legged denizens.

Capping his waterskin he leaned back against his pack and pulled his pipe from the pouch in his hip. In his search for tobacco his fingers brushed against the nearly complete hairpiece. Frowning he held it up examining it. He really disliked half finished work. Packing and lighting his pipe he began his careful work to finish the delicate piece. The sun had sunk and the campfire lit by the time he held up the finished product. He glanced at the girl who sat beside Fili, pulling a comb through his hair as she told a scary story. He had no idea how pasta could be creepy or what that had to do with the story she was telling, but she had the wrap attention of several around the fire, and some like himself who were pretending to be busy while keeping an ear turned towards her. The had begun to flutter over the fires flickering flames and something clipped his ear as it whished by. The book had been right on at least one account, the bats and moths were larger-than-expected, the winged mammals stretching three to four feet from wingtip to wingtip. The moths, their prey of choice, were quite large as well, their dark grey wings at least the size of his hands put together. While they did not cause any real trouble, they could become quite a nuisance. The moths, unable to stay near the flames would land on anything nearby, their personal choice being members of the company and their belongings, and the bats were not shy about following the fuzzy winged insects for the chance at a tasty meal. Once darkness fell, the air was thick with them for two to three hours and many of the company had taken to sleeping with their heads and faces covered, but none complained knowing the alternative to be infinitely less pleasant.

A little over three hours after nightfall many had retired to their beds, their blankets pulled high over their ears and faces. Thorin remained awake, it being his and Balin's turn to keep watch. Since instigating the watchfires the eyes in the woods had decreased in number, although not altogether disappearing. While the eyes were unpleasant and unnerving they never caused any trouble and remained well outside the fires ring of light. The only eyes that worried him were the large bulbous ones clumped in a distinct configuration. He didn't think he would ever forget those eyes or the image on Ms. Miller's device burned as it was into his memory. He and Balin sat back-to-back watching the wood but all seemed normal and quiet, at least normal and quiet for this accursed forest, only the occasional moth or bat swooping passed in the dark.

"Why do you lead Ms. Miller on with false hope for peace with the elves?" he asked as he threw another log on the fire.

"Why are you so sure that peace with the elves is impossible?" countered Balin, his fingers drumming on the flat of his blade resting across his lap.

"You know why."

"Tell me why you personally feel it impossible," he insisted.

"They betrayed our people, refused to help us drive out the worm. They did not even offer relief or refuge in our time of need. Because of their failure to act we lost our home, our loved ones. I lost my mother and my father and grandfather fell into madness."

"Be fair," said Balin. "You know the seeds of the sickness were already sown in your father and grandfather. The elves do not kill your mother. By the time the elves arrived, Smaug had already taken the mountain and she was lost. Even our own kin would not aid us in purging the dragon from the mountain."

"That does not excuse their inaction. They were honor bound to help, but they turned their back on an ally. Why do you argue against me? You were there. You remember."

"I remember being a very very young dwarfling who was terrified and confused. I was hardly old enough to know any of the politics of the matter, and even now I only know what I have been taught by our elders and what I experienced of dwarf and elf nature myself. I know our races seem to thrive from conflict with each other, but I am also wise enough to know that it will not be enough to…" but Balin's words trailed off.

The eyes in the woods were beginning to wink out and they could both hear the large body, no two large bodies moving through the forest. Unbidden they stood, Balin's sword held at the ready as Thorin drew an arrow back past his cheek, eyes searching the night as the at the fringes of the light. The sounds were perhaps some 20 yards off the path to the right. They tensed, waiting, but the bodies did not stop, only continued past them, paralleling the path. After a few minutes of heavy silence the eyes began to pop back into existence, signaling an odd sort of all clear, but it was still minutes more before they relaxed and let their weapons drop.

"Why did they pass us by?" asked Balin. "The fire?"

"Perhaps," said Thorin, slotting the arrow back into its quiver. "Whatever the reason I am glad they did. They must have passed us by for a better chance at a meal. We are ready and prepared for them."

"But what or who could they be after? All the other animals here know to flee them, and the elves would also know of their existence and be ready." They looked at each other and there was a sinking sensation around Thorin's navel. "You don't think it could be…" asked Balin.

"Yes. I do," cut in Thorin. "It's them or orcs." A distant cry of distress reached them confirming his suspicions. "That is no orc. Up! Wake Up!," he bellowed. Nori and Fili were up in seconds but some of the others were a bit slower, but in under a minute all were awake and on their feet.

"Thorin what is it?" asked Nori.

"Spiders," he shouted, throwing more logs on the fire. The others looked around confused. "Further down the path," he clarified.

"If they are down the path how does that concern us?" asked Dori, but at that moment more screams of rage and pain reached the company. The blood drained from Dori's face.

"Does that answer your question?" shot Thorin. They all nodded and reached for their weapons. "Fili, Bifur, Bofur, stay here with Master Baggins and Ms. Miller." Balin caught his shoulder.

"We don't know for sure it was the fire that repelled the spiders," he insisted. "They could be after the others because of their smaller numbers. I don't think we should divide up, there could be more creatures about."

"Very well," said Thorin, holding a flaming branch high. "We go together. Ready yourselves!" Others took torches and soon they were off at a run up the path in the dark. The shouts were growing closer but his speed was hampered by his need to keep the flames on the branch alive. It would do little good to get stranded on the path at night. There was a faint prick of light in the distance ahead of them, he just hoped they would reach it in time. The path wound back and forth so that at times the distant light was visible and others not, but always it grew ever closer. He could see hulking figures cross the light and could clearly hear the sounds of struggle but without warning the light ahead went out. He raced forward heedless of the winded flames in his hands. Balin was hot on his heels as they rounded the last bend and nearly tripped over a body at their feet, but there was no time to stop and see who it was, for the sight that met their eyes demanded their full attention.

Three enormous spiders stood before them. Two of the hairy creatures were occupied with the familiar figure of Dwalin, his left arm dangling limply from where two gleaming fangs were sunk deep into his shoulder. The spider held him off the ground as he fought against it with his bare hands, his axes on the ground out of reach, but the warriors strength was flagging. The second spider of the pair was missing two of its front legs but was spinning webs around Dwalin's feet and legs. The third spider turned as they came upon the scene, hissing and screeching as it worked to wrap the large bundle it held in its front legs. All this Thorin took in in an instant before he and Balin threw themselves forward, roaring in anger.

He swung the flaming branch into the face of the spider that held Dwalin's shoulder and hastily the creature withdrew and the warrior fell to the ground. Balin brought his sword down in a sweeping arc onto the second spider's head as the others streamed by to liberate whomever was in the clutches of the third spider. The monster lunged for Thorin, a leg sweeping towards his sword arm and he reacted instinctively slicing clean through the reaching appendage. A second leg caught his ankles from behind sending him to the ground, his head bouncing off the white stones of the path. The flames from his tree branch sputtered and went out as lights flashed in and out of his vision and something grabbed his legs, a cold clammy feeling beginning to creep up his calves.

"Unkle!" called Kili, bringing him out of his daze. Two curved fangs the size of his hands were inches from his face. Something dripped down his cheek and an acrid smell assaulted his nose. There was a thwump and the shaft of an arrow buried deep into one of the spider's large eyes. The Creature reared high hissing and spitting, ready to lunge for Kili. He thrust Orcrist up into its body and felt the warmth of viscus ichor coat his hands and splatter on his face. He wrenched the blade free and rolled from beneath the spider only just in time as it crashed to the ground. Spitting the foul taste from his mouth he got to his knees and swung Orcrist down, splitting the spider's head like an overripe melon, the frantic dance if it's legs stilling in death.

Balin had finished his work on the second spider and was joined by Dori, Nori, and Ori who had gathered around Dwalin. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur had dispatched the last monster and were working to cut Gloin free of the layers of sticky web wrapped around his body. Remembering his own legs, he cut the webs from them and got to his feet brushing the sticky remains from his trousers, grimacing at the mess smeared over his pants. Spotting Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and the girl kneeling around the figure he assumed to be Oin he made his way towards them.

"He's unconscious but otherwise seems unharmed," reported Fili as he came to crouch beside them.

"Good," he said sheathing Orcrist after wiping it clean on his trouser leg. "Are you all well?" Fili, Kili, and Bilbo nodded at him but he caught the girls wide green eyes staring straight ahead, her face pale. "Ms. Miller are you well?" She didn't move. Was she injured? In shock?

"Sara," he tried. Her head turned slowly towards him. She nodded belatedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." she said, a shiver ripping up her back as life came rushing back to her. "That was terrifying. I will never be able to look at a spider the same!"

"Still think you could have made it through Mirkwood on your own?" he asked. Fili frowned up at him, but she didn't seem to notice.

"No! I'm very glad everyone decided to come," she said. "Even Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin."

"How are they?" asked Bilbo, getting to his feet. "What brought them after us?"

"Dwalin is the only one in a fit state to answer," said Thorin turning. "Bring Oin and we will ask him." Soon they were all gathered around Dwalin who looked rather green in the face, his right hand pressed tightly to his shoulder. Feeling all eyes on him he raised his head meeting Thorin's gaze.

"I know what you would say and you're right," began Dwalin before he could speak. "I never should have left but that conversation must wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Thorin crouching down and placing the twin axes he'd collected into his friends lap. The warrior locked very serious eyes with him. Dwalin's reply was simple.

"We came to warn you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 38... wow 38 already... that's crazy. So we got Dwalin and the others back... what brought them back? I know mopy Kili... but he is still young, both in body and spirit so its a blow to find his time is supposedly limited. I think we will see elves by the end of next chapter if all goes well. Thorin's not quite as grumpy but still wants nothing to do with the elves... how will Dwalin react to Sara's plan? anyway hope you liked it. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Thanks to the guest reviewers... sorry cant reply to your messages. To those who follow or favorite welcome aboard! Thank you all for your support! See you next time. Stay safe!


	39. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is more rain and a few promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it took a while. I went camping with a mom friend of mine and I didn't write while away... but this is the longest chapter so far... Hopefully you enjoy it and the middle of the story is not sagging. Your still out there right? I had a smaller response on FFN the last chapter. Have I lost your interest?

"Oh no!" cried Bilbo as they reentered their campsite. Sara could not quite see what had distressed the hobbit but she could hear Nori, Bifur, and Bombur's muttered curses. Thorin had insisted they return to camp before continuing the discussion with Dwalin, as the branches that Bilbo, Ori, and Bifur held were all threatening to burn themselves out and none wanted to be left in the dark. Only Bifur's branch still gave off any light by the time they found camp again, but as she pushed forward into the light of the campfire they had left behind, she could see the wreckage that had been camp. Their packs had been pilfered and food was strewn helter skelter across the ground, as were some of their smaller possessions.

"What happened here?" asked Ori, picking up his open pack. No one said anything as they set about gathering their belongings and salvaging what they could. Sara found her bag and pulled the opening at the top wider, searching its contents with a hand. She screamed and fell backwards dropping the bag as a furry missile shot up her arm and over her head into the darkness beyond, chittering all the way. Her heart hammered an erratic staccato in her chest as she fought to get her breathing under control. A squirrel. It was only a squirrel.

"Ya all right lass?" asked Bofur as he helped her to her feet. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just startled me. I guess I'm still jumpy."

"Understandably so," said Bombur, depositing Gloin on the ground beside where Dori had laid Oin. The brothers were both still unconscious, although Oin showed signs of stirring.

"At least we know what happened to our packs," growled Nori, snatching a large rat from his open bag before snapping its neck and throwing it off the path. Sara poked her bag with a toe, bracing for another critter barrage but when her pack remained still she picked it up and began to sort through it.

"Bring any food that remains and we will assess what we have," said Thorin, helping Dwalin to sit by the fire. The warrior still did not look good. There was a dark stain from his shoulder and his arm hung limply by his side.

"How is Oin," asked Thorin as he began to go through his own bag.

"Still out but coming around," said Dori.

"Do we have his bag with the medical supplies?" asked Thorin as Sara brought two cakes and her jar of honey and put them on Thorin's bedroll where a small pile was forming.

"Yes we did find his, but not Gloin or Dwalin's," answered Dori, bringing the pack over to Thorin who sat next to Dwalin helping him out of his shirt and accoutrements. Sara's stomach turned as she saw the flesh around the two punctures in his shoulder. The skin was gray and swollen, so much so that the bleeding had stopped. Instead of blood the wounds wept a sickly yellow pus that gave off a nauseating smell. She stepped closer, covering her nose and mouth with a hand.

"Can you even feel or move your arm?" she asked. Dwalin did not respond but kept his head turned away from her. "Dwalin?" she asked again. Nothing. She looked to Balin who was pulling bandages from Oin's pack. He glanced up at her and gave a small shake of his head.

"Perhaps you should occupy yourself elsewhere," suggested Thorin. "See if you can bring Oin around, this wound is beyond my capability to treat." She saw the muscles tense in Dwalin's cheeks as his good hand clenched in a fist on his pant leg.

"All right," she said, and Thorin nodded his approval. By the time she made her way over to Bifur who was sitting with Oin, the healers eyes were open and he set up rubbing the back of his head. Bifur gave her a small nod as she crouched beside them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Oin. His eyes looked to the side but when he saw her his back stiffened and he pointedly looked away. Great, Oin to. At this rate Gloin was probably still mad at her as well, or he would be when he woke up. Seeing Oin ignore her, Bifur said something to him in their native tongue. She wished she understood dwarvish, but even that didn't stop her from missing the venom in Oin's reply as he jerked a thumb at her. Bifur's face darkened and he folded his arms and then waved a hand to her as he replied fervently to Oin's words making the healer's face turn red as he opened his mouth to argue.

"Oin," she interjected. His mouth snapped shut. "You can be mad at me later if you want to, but Thorin told me to send you over when you were awake. Dwalin was bitten by one of the spiders and it doesn't look good. His skin is all gray and I don't think he can move his arm." Oin sat still, staring straight ahead. She sighed in frustration. Stubborn dwarves! "Oin did you hear me? Dwalin is injured and needs your help!" she insisted. Bifur reached over and smacked the healer's shoulder. Finally Oin stood, and without gracing either of them was so much as a look and went to help Thorin and Balin. Thorin's look of relief was clear when Oin took over. Bifur sat massaging his forehead around the ax-head grimacing in pain.

"You okay?" she asked. Bifur tapped his temple.

"Headache?" she guessed. He nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" He shook his head but smiled at her.

"I'm not sure what you said to Oin but I can guess," she said. "Thanks." He waved her off as Fili approached and crouched by her side looking concerned.

"Uncle wants us to gather so we can talk about the food rations and hear Dwalin's warning."

"What about Gloin?" she asked, gesturing to where he was still asleep. Leaning forward she saw pollen on his face. She sighed and used her shirt sleeve to wipe the dust from his eyes. "He'll likely be out for a while if that's been there long."

"We'll bring him closer to the fire with the others," said Fili, heaving the sleeping dwarf over his shoulder. Soon they were all sitting clustered around the fire watching Oin tend to Dwalin with Balin's help. Sara glanced at Kili who had come to sit beside her and Fili. He still wasn't talking much but he wasn't actively ignoring them anymore either, and he had even regained some of his appetite. Pity there would not be much to eat for a while. Sara's heart dropped when she saw the dismally small pile of food in front of Thorin. Knowing how much Dwarves ate and with their increased numbers she guessed they had maybe two or three days of food left.

"I've done all I can," said Oin addressing Thorin and Dwalin. "I've never seen anything quite like it. It's as if the spider's venom destroys living tissue. I'm not sure which will act faster, the necrosis or our natural dwarf regenerative ability. I can do my best to fight the infection and several herbs from Beorn should help, but I don't know what causes the paralysis."

"All right," said Thorin, his face grade as Oin sat. "Is anyone else injured? How is Gloin?"

"I found no injury on him as I carried him back," said Bombur.

"He did have fern pollen on his face," volunteered Sara. "He's probably just asleep from that."

"Was he exposed to a fern?" Thorin asked Dwalin and Oin. Their eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Did you never leave the path?" asked Balin. They shook their heads.

"Then you were wiser than we were," said Thorin and he quickly explained their misadventure the first day and their subsequent discoveries about the forest.

"Gloin was knocked off the path when the spiders attacked," said Oin.

"But he was dragged back when one of them began to wrap him up," said Dwalin. "It could have happened then."

"Likely," sighed Thorin. "Now, tell me friend, what has brought you back to us. I thought you were returning to the Blue Mountains."

"That would have proved most difficult," said Oin. "The Misty Mountains and the plains between are now swarming with orcs and goblins. They have made an alliance together."

"How do you know this?" asked Thorin, sitting up a bit straighter.

"The skin changer," said Dwalin. "We encountered him almost a day after we parted ways. He was concerned when three of his ponies had not returned with the others. Apparently he had been tailing us since we left. We supped with him that night but he disappeared when we saw what looked like an army on the march further down the valley. We smothered our fire and watched for his return. He found us again come morning and told us he had overheard an orc and goblin captain talking before he slaughtered them."

"And?" prompted Nori, his fingers busy in his pocket.

"The orcs are moving into the Misty Mountains with the goblins," said Dwalin.

"Why?" asked Balin. "Why would they leave the fortress in the south?"

"I don't know," said Dwalin, wincing as he shifted slightly. "Beorn said only that there was a new alliance between them and that we needed to bring a warning to…" but he trailed off, unwilling to continue.

"To me?" asked Thorin. Dwalin shook his head.

"To me," said Sara, realization dawning on her. "You didn't tell him you knew about the future did you? He really didn't ask why you were going back?"

"Is that true?" asked Thorin, his eyes flicking to her momentarily.

"Yes," said Dwalin.

"Did he say anything about Azog?" she asked.

"I don't see why we should answer to her," said Oin, glaring at Thorin. She sighed angrily, the air bursting from her in a puff of frustration and folded her arms over her chest.

"Listen well," said Thorin, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to say this once and that will be the end of it. I don't care how you feel about Ms. Sara currently, but she is still a member of this company and a woman. You will treat her with the courtesy and respect that is afforded her as such." Dwalin opened his mouth to argue but Thorin raised his hand to stop him. "If we are to continue forward through this perilous forest we must be able to communicate with one another effectively, despite our differences of opinion or personal feelings. Is that clear?"

"Surely ya can't mean to continue on," exploded Dwalin. "Not after what we have told ya. Both the goblins and the orcs will attack the mountain. Azog and the new Goblin King have vowed to have yer head!"

"What would you have me do then? Turn back and deliver myself directly into their hands?" scoffed Thorin. "At least the elves have no particular reason to want me dead. I go forward to reclaim Erebor!"

"You will surely die if you go against both armies," insisted Oin.

"I don't intend to go as a lamb to the slaughter," said Thorin. "We will make allies and call for aid from Dain. We have the upper hand for we know they are coming."

"You will make peace with the elves?" asked Sara, looking at him, hope filling her chest.

"No," he said quickly. Her face fell. He sighed looking at her. "I agree with your plan for the men, eagles, and Beorn and his kin, and I will send word to Dain as soon as I may, but I want nothing to do with the elves. They are without honor.

"But we need them," she began, but stopped when his eyes hardened.

"I will not argue this with you," he said firmly. "We will let our time with the elves play out according to the book."

"They will probably still show up anyway," she said sullenly.

"Then so be it, but we tell them nothing. I will not abase myself for an alliance with those who can't be trusted to honor it." He turned to Dwalin. "Did Beorn say anything about Azog or his whereabouts?"

"He still wants her alive," growled the warrior pointing at Sara. "He will be coming after her once his army has joined with the goblin hordes."

"Both armies are coming after us, just for her?" asked Thorin skeptically.

"No. A hunting party including Azog and Bolg, or so said Beorn. They intend to take this very route to pursue us." It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Well this at least explains what the book was talking about," said Sara, biting her lower lip.

"You knew this would happen?" asked Thorin, annoyed.

"No, not really," she said, choosing to ignore his irritation. "You see, I thought that Bolg was just another goblin leader until Beorn told me he is Azog's son. But we weren't sure why he would be leading the goblins… but it makes sense if they really have formed an alliance."

"I see," said Thorin. "Another of those minor details in the book."

"Yeah, he's only mentioned briefly and until Beorn said so I had no reason to believe he wasn't a goblin as well." Dwalin snorted loudly but she tried to ignore him. Thorin thought for a moment.

"Ms. Sara, once we are free of this forest I would like you to read the remainder of the book to the company. Details such as these may be of the utmost importance and you may not recognize them for what they are." She nodded.

"All right. That sounds like a good idea," she said, trying to remember if there was anything she would need to exclude about Bilbo's ring. She didn't think so, but she would have to be careful as she read. Thorin's attention shifted to the food gathered in front of him and his lips quirked down in a distinct frown. There was not much food that had escaped the animals' ravages. "I suspect we have three full days of rations." Nori caught her eye and grimaced.

"It seems that despite our best efforts we are still going to go hungry," said the thief.

"It's a pity," said Bombur. "All that extra food you two insisted that I pack, only to feed the squirrels."

"What's done is done," said Thorin. "We will make do with what we have. We are no strangers to hunger."

"One thing," said Oin. "How did we catch you so quickly? We did not expect to see you for several more days. We were at least two full days behind you."

"We have only been walking to the next campsite each day," said Nori, his eyes scanning the forest, his hands gripping his staff.

"With so large a group it is not safe to sleep stretched out on the path," said Fili. "It leaves us strung-out and vulnerable, so we have been using the wider parts of the paths to camp. Besides as we discovered today, these pads are built in strategic places."

"What do you mean?" asked Dwalin.

"Water," said Fili, holding up his sloshing water pouch. "This pad was built here because there is a spring not far off the path."

"That at least is good news," said Oin. "We have been without for five days now. We have been walking from first light till dark. Little wonder we caught you so fast."

"And we will leave again come first light," said Thorin standing. "I suggest we get as much rest as we may. Bombur, Ori, and Kili you are on watch, though I pray to Mahal that the rest of the night will be quiet." Sara couldn't agree more

Sara's t-shirt clung to her uncomfortably like a too tight second skin as she pushed her dripping hair from her face. It had been raining for two days now and she suspected her feet would be permanently pruney as her boots squelched and squirted water with each dreary step forward. The only good thing about the rain was that it meant they had water again. It had been Bilbo's idea to use the blankets to collect the falling rain water. The first time they had wrung the water from the wet cloth it had been discolored and brown, but after wringing it out several more times it cleared considerably. Before Bilbo had suggested this, they had been without a means of hydration for two days, but on this, the 15th, day in the forest, Sara had gladly drank the water available despite its taste being slightly off. As a result all the water skins were once again filled by the time they stopped for camp that night.

Large drops dripped from the canopy, but the sound of rain on the leaves above seemed to be letting up. Still, there was no hope for a fire tonight. Her feet splashed through a puddle in the center of the white stone pad. There was probably an hour or two of daylight left but Thorin had insisted they continue to use the campsites along the path if only so they had room to maneuver if need be. Knowing she could not possibly get any wetter she slung her pack to the ground and sat, trying to avoid the biggest of the puddles. Drawing her legs to her chest she rested her forehead on her knees, trying to ignore the tight pinch in her belly. They had managed to make the food last five days but it had been almost three days since their last meal. Kili splashed to her side and sat, his leg pressing up against hers, his heat leaching into her.

"I know I've said it before, but some days I really wish I were a dwarf," she grumbled, not looking up as Bilbo sat on her other side and Fili behind her.

"And why are you wishing that now?" asked Fili, prodding her in the back so she set up.

"Because you're always warm! Even soaking wet you still radiate heat like a solar flare." Fili's arms closed around her waist and drew her into his lap so she sat atop his crossed legs.

"Better?" he asked, tucking his chin over her shoulder.

"A bit," she said, crossing her arms over his. "It's just not fair that you have all the good genes, strength, endurance, enhanced healing, long life, and heat."

"Sorry," said Fili. "I would share if I could, but I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, so you have to settle for sharing my body heat."

"At least you have someone to keep you warm," groused a blue lipped Bilbo. Kili made to scoot closer to him but was stopped as Bofur came to scoop up the hobbit and placed him in his lap.

"If you want someone to cuddle you all you need to do is ask," said Bofur. Spluttering, Bilbo squirmed and toppled back out into the puddle beside Kili. Sara couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Bilbo's face.

"Th… thank you no," said Bilbo. Kili pulled him to his side, draping an arm over his shoulder, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Bofur sat on the ground, a look of mock injury plastered across his face.

"And here I thought you were cold," he said forlornly.

"I am," said Bilbo through chattering teeth. "But sitting on your lap is hardly required. I'm not a fauntling. Sitting between you two will be quite sufficient."

"Alright then, have it your way" said Bofur, scooting closer and draping his arm over Kili's. Bilbo's soft grumbles reached her ears and Sara could feel Fili suppressing his laughter behind her. For such dismal circumstances dwarves could be quite cheerful. Dwalin stomped by, snorting and cradling his arm. Well some dwarves anyhow.

It had surprised Sara just how much Dwalin was still upset with her, even over a week after they had reunited with the group. Once Thorin had defended her place in the company she had hoped that Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin would at least cool down a bit even if they didn't forgive her entirely, but they were just as tacitren as ever. Even Nori and Dori we're still cordial with her even though not overly warm, but Dwalin still snorted every time he was near her. He was in a constant foul mood, although his unhealed injury could have something to do with that. He even went so far as to try and persuade Thorin to turn around, twice. But after the last time Thorin had forbade him to bring the subject up again. The Sullen warrior stood away from the others, holding his left arm, which was still in a sling. Oin had informed them that the necrosis was indeed healing itself, but at an incredibly slow rate. He had advised Dwalin not to use that arm despite it no longer being paralyzed lest he aggravate the wound further. Once Gloin had awoken from his pollen induced sleep the following morning, he had proven just as cool and detached as his brother. Sara can understand why they were angry, at least she thought she could, but still she felt the churlish behavior had gone on long enough, even for a dwarf.

She sighed, half in appreciation for the heat radiating into her from Fili, and half from sheer weariness. She was so tired of being at odds with half the company. It was almost, if not more, exhausting than keeping the secret to begin with. She was never certain where she stood with them. She knew that Bilbo and Fili held no ill will for her, and was also reasonably sure that Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin and even Ori had forgiven her. She was still unsure of how Kili felt. He sometimes spent time near her and Fili but was still not himself and she worried for him. Dori and Nori were polite enough but not overly warm, though in Nori's case that was not unusual. The person who confused her the most was Thorin.

It had surprised her when he told the others to quit ignoring her, and while he said it was for the sake of safety and communication, Sara had to wonder. The past few days he had begun to call her Ms. Sara once again instead of Ms. Miller, for which she was very grateful. She had also caught him watching her in the evenings now and then. Her own feelings for him had only grown more complex as the days went on. There was no denying that she continued to nurse a soft spot for him but after the way he had reacted to everything, she didn't know if it could ever go anywhere. She couldn't really blame him much for his actions after their last kiss; if she had been in his place she felt she would have reacted in a much more unpleasant way. Still, she hoped that not everything had been spoiled between them, but who knew when it came to Thorin. She was also aware of her growing frustration with him for his stubbornness regarding the elves. She felt she could understand, to a point, why he had such strong feelings about Thranduil and his people, to a point, but she was also aware of his equally, if not stronger, desire to provide a home for his people. To her mind, the two desires seemed to cancel each other out, neither serving the purpose of the other. It also severely hampered her own plans to preserve his, Fili, and Kili's lives. Despite her talks with Balin, which she knew Thorin and the others listened in on, some with curiosity and others with rage, she had yet to feel she could approach the topic with Thorin again, and Balin had made his silent advice clear. So, she bided her time, waiting for the right moment to broach the subject again. But the arguments inside her itched to be made vocal and this mixed with her other clouded emotions made for a volatile combination of feelings where the prideful dwarf king was concerned.

She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had failed to notice Fili's body stiffening around her until he tapped her elbow insistently.

"Get up," he urged, almost dumping her out of his lap as he reached for his twin swords strapped to his back. Alarmed by the sudden shift in his demeanor she snatched her staff off her pack, and with a snap and a sharp twist held her staff at the ready. She was grateful her burns had healed leaving only scars. The rest of the company were also on their feet, weapons poised and glistening in the glow of twilight, awaiting the lurking danger they could all sence. She backed closer to Fili until she felt him behind her and Bilbo to her left.

"What's out there?" she asked, already knowing and dreading the answer. Something to their right broke several branches as it approached through the gloom.

"Spiders," was Fili's only reply. To the left and behind something moved in the brush and she trained her eyes on the spot, but the fading light blended all the colors and shades of her vision together.

"How many?" she asked hesitantly.

"At least six," said Balin.

"Eight," corrected Dwalin, hefting an axe in his good hand, his back pressed against Balin's.

"I'm really beginning to hate arachnids," said Sara, shaking damp hair from her face.

"Only now?" asked Bofur from beside Bifur and Kili.

"Stand ready," admonished Thorin, as the creaking, cracking, and scraping became louder, the eight-legged monsters creeping closer. Fili nudged her and Bilbo further behind him, jerking his head for them to step back. The rain had stopped but Sara wiped her face as a shower of large drops cascaded from above her. The last thing we needed now was for the rain to start again. The company tensed, their attention focused on the approaching enemy and Sara's grip on her staff tightened as another shower of drops danced in the puddle at her feet.

Without warning Sara's world tilted as something thick and sticky wrapped around her right thigh and hoisted her into the air, ripping a screen from her throat. Her staff clattered to the ground and in the back corner of her mind she was aware of Fili and Thorin's shouts of dismay as she was hauled higher into the dark heights of the looming tree. The ground and her companions sped away from her but just as she lost sight of them through the leaves an arrow wizzed into the canopy drawing her attention unwillingly upward into the multi eyed gaze of the waiting predator. The clacking of the spider's fangs drowned out the shouts of her companions as the line between her and the spider shrunk from 15 meters to 10. Another arrow flew past her, nicking the silken strand, dropping her several feet on the weakened thead. Another cord shot out and adhered to her left wrist, jerking her to stop. The sudden drop jarred her mind out of shock and back into action. Her free hand flew to her hip fumbling for the knife from Fili. Her fingers closed around the handle and the spider redoubled it's efforts to reel her in, the distance closing rapidly. Trying not to think about how high she was, she cut the web from her thigh and doing her best to block out the feel of the spiders spindly legs closing around her she sliced through the cord holding her wrist. The cruel reality of gravity took over and she plummeted down through the canopy, branches slapping her as she descended before all the wind was knocked from her. Her arms clamped around the thick branch that had caught her in the stomach and she looked down to see she was still a good twenty-five feet off the ground. She scrambled, trying to find a way down from the tree but the gears in her brain ground to a halt as the spider tore through the tree, keening and hissing through its clacking mandibles.

"Sara! Drop!" bellowed Thorin from below as another arrow blew past, burying into the spider's abdomen. The charging arachnid didn't so much as flinch, branches snapping as it pushed itself forward with an animalistic eagerness to reach her.

"Sara! Let go! I will catch you!" yelled Thorin. Her arms were frozen with fear, the spider a few yards away, shaking the branch she clung to.

"Lass! Let go!" called Dwalin's voice cutting through the paralysis. Another arrow flew by she let go, sliping from the branch. Closing her eyes, she prayed that the gaping maw of the spider was not the last thing she would ever see. Gut-wrenching seconds past before she fell into a waiting pair of arms, knocking Thorin to the ground, his feet slipping in the puddle beneath him. They tumbled to the ground, his hand cradling her head to his chest. For a moment she thought she had fallen straight to the ground for she could not move, but when she opened her eyes it was to see Thorin's clear blue ones staring down into hers.

"Are you all right?" She stared blankly up at him, his weight pressing her to the ground, his wet hair falling to curtain his face. "Sara are you injured?"

"No. No, I don't think so," she said finally, watching the relief wash over his face. Everything around them was pandamonium, but she was lost in his expression and the feel of his hand now on her cheek. "I'm okay," she said, her heart speeding up as his thumb rubbed over her lower lip.

"Sara... I'm…" But his expression hardened and before she knew what happened he had pulled her close rolling over and over with her. The bloated body of the spider fell where they had been moments before. Boots stomped past them and from under Thorin who was now crouched over her, Sara watched Dwalin swing his axe carelessly into the head of the spider, bringing its struggle to an end.

"Nine," he said, yanking the axe free, sending droplets of gore splattering across the white stones at his feet. Thorin pulled her to her feet as Dwalin approached and thrust her staff into her chest. "Don't ya lose this again or all the training will be for naught," said the warrior, and without another word he was gone to help Balin finish off another of the monsters.

"Stay close to me," said Thorin, pulling her behind him with his free hand, Orcrist drawn and ready. Fili was facing down a spider on his own, swinging at its legs, severing its spindly appendages. A gash opened of its own accord on the spider's pale bald under belly and it collapsed to the ground. Thorin let go of her hand leapt forward to deliver the killing stroke, his blade whistling through the air cleaving the spider in two at the joint between thorax and abdomen. A shrill squeal cried out from the dead spider and Sara and Fili both turned, looking at each other in surprise.

"Bilbo?" called Fili, stepping forward, searching.

"Here!" called the hobbit's pained voice from near the ground, but they could not see him. There was a space under the spider's body where it's flesh did not meet with the white stones below, and as they watched this the empty space was suddenly filled with a very anxious looking Bilbo. "I'm here."

"Durin's beard! Mr. Baggins!" chastised Thorin withdrawing his blade from its place, mear centimeters from where Bilbo's head had materialized into visibility. "Be more wary where, when, and how you use that ring of yours. You may avoid the notice of a foe, but you could just as easily be killed by the errant blow of a friend."

"Yes," said Bilbo breathlessly, wincing slightly under the spider's dead weight. "I'm beginning to see that invisibility is not all it's cracked up to be." Thorin and Fili bent to lift the spiders bulk off the hobbit and Sara pulled Bilbo out, helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Bilbo tucked the ring into his pocket with some hesitation, his fingers lingering unnecessarily long in the cloth of his waistcoat. There was an odd expression on his face. "Bilbo?"she asked again.

"I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. "It's just sometimes I don't much like wearing that ring. I could hear their voices," he said, his voice falling to whisper.

"Whose voices?" she asked. Thorin shot them a glance.

"The spiders," said the pale hobbit. "With the ring on I can hear their foul speech." Fili opened his mouth to ask a question but at that moment a spider skittered between them, dragging Ori behind it, silk wrapped around his legs. Jumping forward Fili cut the strand and began to free the young scribe as Nori and Dori rushed past to put an end to the spider.

The rest of the battle was a blur in the fast fading twilight, but soon enough all was still again. Dwalin's final count had been correct, nine spiders total. Before the last of the light faded Thorin ordered the bodies to be thrown off the path and down into the ravine below and their camp was quickly cleared. The puddles they tromped though were now sullied with gore and blood, miraculously none of it belonging to the company. Though there had been a few near misses, none of them had sustained any lasting injury, but Kili's supply of arrows was greatly depleted and all were exhausted from their efforts and the lack of proper nourishment. Unable and unwilling to continue in the pitch black of the forest night the company was forced to attempt to sleep until the sun rose again.

Hours later, Sara's mind would still not settle, the recent encounters with the spiders too fresh for comfort. Hungry, wet, and cold despite Fili at her back, she tossed and turned long after the others had succumbed to sleep. Fili's snores and Bilbo's soft buzz sounded behind her and she could hear a whispered conversation in dwarvish off to the right. Knowing sleep was futile, she sat up rubbing her face, but as she straightened her legs her foot kicked something and it skipped across the stones. The dwarvish conversation cut off abruptly. Curious, she leant forward, her fingers searching blindly through the black until they came in contact with a smooth surface. The object was oblong and fit in the palm of her hand. At first she thought it was just a loose stone but as her fingers explored further she became aware of the linear grooves etched into a surface. Unable to rest and intrigued about the nature of the object in her possession she dug blindly in her pack until she found the puzzle box containing her phone. Within minutes her phone was powered on and she had activated the flashlight function and shown it down on the object. The smooth blue green stone in her hands was vaguely familiar, but it wasn't until she turned it over to examine the grooves that she remembered why. It was the stone Kili had been turning over and over in his hands the night both Fili and Thorin lay injured in the eagles nest.

"Ms. Sara?" called Throin's voice from the dark. Raising her phone she could see he and Kili squinting back at her from their place on watch. "Are you well?" he asked quietly. She nodded and carefully got to her feet, picking her way over to them near the edge of the path. Kili scooted over gesturing for her to sit between them. Glancing at Thorin who didn't react, she sat and put her phone on the ground, letting the glow from it light up their surroundings.

"Do you find it difficult to sleep?" asked Thorin. She shrugged.

"Too much on my mind I guess," she said, aware of his attention on her. "That, and it's hard to sleep when cold, wet, and hungry." Kili scooted closer so his side was pressed against hers. "Here I think this is yours," she said holding out the stone and dropping it into his hand. Kili stared down at it unmoving, even his breath stilled.

"It is yours isn't it?" she asked when he still hadn't moved for a full minute. Without warning Kili's shoulders shook as a ragged sob escaped him. Alarmed she looked at Thorin for a clue as to where she had gone wrong, but he looked just as surprised as she felt.

"Thank you," said Kili, swiping at his face before pulling her into a rough embrace. He held her tightly for several heartbeats, sniffling slightly, before she returned the hug, unsure what had brought on his sudden affection after so long. "I'm sorry I was angry with you," he said.

"No it's okay. I probably deserved it. I'm sorry for keeping secrets." He pulled back and held the stone to his forehead clenched in his fists as if praying.

"Thank you for returning this to me," he said looking at her with watery eyes before taking her hand in his.

"You're welcome," she said, squeezing his fingers. "Does this mean you are going to start talking again?" His shoulders fell.

"It wasn't my anger that kept me from talking to you," he said looking up at her. "I… I just."

"It's okay," she said, not wanting to drive him back into silence. "So what's up with the rock?" Kili was silent for a moment before he spoke, his voice rough and halting.

"It's a promise," he said.

"A promise?" question Sara. Kili nodded.

"I made a promise to my mother before we left the Blue Mountains and she gave me this stone."

"Do dwarves always give each other rocks when they make promises?" asked Sara, her brow wrinkling in confusion. Thorin reached across her and took the stone from Kili and turned it over before replying.

"It's not the stone," he said. "It's the words etched on the stone. Return to me", he read. Realization hit her like a brick.

"You promised to return to your mother," she said. Kili stiffend and then nodded.

"She never wanted to let me and Fili go with uncle, especially me. She worries, says I can be reckless."

"You are young, both you and Fili are reckless. You will learn more caution with time and experience," said Thorin, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Sara shot him a look, tilting her head towards Kili who was running his hand through his hair clearly distraught.

"She was right. I never should have left," he said softly. She glanced at Thorin who was frowning now. "It took me weeks to finally get her blessing and even then I think she only did it because she knew I would sneak after the company if she tried to stop me. She could not forbid me anyway, I am of age, so she did the next best thing and made me swear that I would return to her in one piece... and I meant to keep that promise, until…"

"Until I told you that you die in the book," finished Sara.

"It's not right!" growled Kili, his fingers digging into his knees in anger. "We make it so far, kill the dragon and recover the mountain... only to lose everything in the end. There will be no one to return to mother after this is done. She was right and I couldn't keep my promise to her." His shoulders sagged and his head fell into his hand, his body shaking with sobs once again.

"Durin's beard!" exploded Thorin, jumping to his feet before coming to glower down at Kili who like Sara stared up at the dwarf king in shock.

"Uncle?"

"Compose yourself!" ordered Thorin, folding his arms across his chest. "You are a prince of Erebor and one of Durin's blood. Such self-deprecation is not becoming of one of your title."

"Uncle... I," started Kili.

"You have not passed into the halls of our fathers yet, and I will not tolerate this sullenness any longer. You are going to live and return to Dis if I have to drag you back to her myself. No sister son of mine will be an oath-breaker. You will keep your word to her or die trying, but you will try!"

"But it is our fate…" bagan Kili.

"No!" shouted Thorin. "I refuse to allow you to use this supposed fate as an excuse to give up. We are Durin's folk and we fight to our last breath, without hesitation. You will cease this moping and remember your oath and heritage."

"But how?"

"By not giving up," said Sara. "It's your life. Fight for it!"

"You have the word of Sara and myself that we will do all in our power to bring you through this, but that will matter little if you do not help us."

"But I don't see how we can change it," he said. Thorin growled.

"Have you not listened to Balin and Sara talking? Do you not have faith in them? In me? Do you hold our words so cheap?"

"No, of course not," said Kili quietly, his eyes on his toes. "Forgive me." Thorin sighed and let his arms drop before reaching for Kili, jerking him to a stand before embracing him tightly. They stood that way for several long moments before Thorin pulled away, his hand on the back of Kili's neck.

"You, Fili, and I will all live to see your mother again. This I swear to you," said Thorin, his thumb brushing quickly across Kili's cheek before he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his brow. "Do we have an agreement?" asked Thorin. Kili nodded.

"Yes Uncle."

"Good," said Thorin, turning Kili around and nudging him towards the others. "Now go and rest. I will take the watch. I wish to speak to Sara and what I have to say is for her ears alone." Once Kili had settled himself Thorin came to sit beside her, his legs crossed. He stared out into the forest saying nothing. The silence stretched on and grew awkward as she shifted uncomfortably. Finally, unable to bear it longer she spoke.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" she prompted.

"I do, but not yet," he said. "I may have inadvertently woken some of the others, and I wish to wait till they return to their rest."

"Oh," she said, her mind racing. What did he want to say that he didn't want the others to hear? She grimaced. He was probably going to chew her out or for not paying attention earlier and almost being eaten by a spider. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, trying to ignore the chill of the air raising the hair on her arms.

"You are cold," he said, watching her shiver.

"Yes," she admitted. "My clothes are still damp."

"Here," he said shrugging out of his coat, draping it around her shoulders.

"Oh no, that's okay," she said, making to take it off. "I can go get my blanket." His hand rested firmly on her shoulder.

"Ware it," he said seriously. "You have not eaten in several days and as such you are more susceptible to illness, especially while your body is under stress. It may not be dry but it is better than nothing and it is warm. Besides I still have not fulfilled my promise to you. I owe you in a new coat. You won the bet fair and square."

"Alright," she said, pulling the fur closed over her chest, secretly reveling in what remained of his body heat and the faint smell surrounding her. "How do you know about human illnesses?" she asked after a few silent minutes. "Gandalf said that dwarves are hardly ever sick."

"Elrond," he answered. "While you were in recovery he was sure to tell me how best to keep you from needing his skills again. I had not realized just how frail you humans can be, but he made sure to impress upon me how best to care for you."

"That makes sense," she said, adjusting herself so she was more comfortable. "Although it makes me feel a bit like a pet when you say it like that." He grunted noncommittally. For many long minutes they sat enveloped in the night. There were no eyes in the forest tonight, in fact since they had run out of food the eyes had mostly disappeared. She stifled a yawn and felt her body relax as she waited. She had almost fallen asleep herself when Thorin broke the silence.

"I believe that they are asleep now," he said matter-of-factly. She lifted her head, blinking blearily and rubbing her face.

"What is it then?" she asked though a yawn. "Am I in trouble?"

He snorted. "You are trouble," he said simply. She sat up straighter, frowning at his accusation. "But," he said before she could form a retort, "One I find myself irresistibly drawn to." She froze.

"I thought you were still mad at me," she said cautiously. He sighed, pulling his pipe from his pocket, turning it over and over in his hands, not looking at her.

"In a way, I still am," he admitted. "But I realize I may have been too hasty in my judgment of you. I can't say that I understand your reasons or agree with your actions, but if I do know one thing about you, it's that you care deeply for my nephew's and the others of the company. You would not wish them harm."

"I care about you too," she said after a moment. "I don't want to see you die."

"I know," he said, his hands pausing their movement. "I have to admit, that despite my best efforts, I am still attracted to you."

"You are?" she asked not quite sure she had heard him correctly.

He nodded. "Though you will forgive me if I am now more wary of you."

"I suppose that's only natural," she sighed. "But I noticed your not calling me Ms. Miller anymore." He winced.

"I did once give my word in exchange for your forgiveness. I'm afraid I let my temper get the better of me despite my promise to you."

"It's okay," she said, absent-mindedly brushing the fur of his coat across her lips, tickling them. "It's not like I don't have a temper at times."

"I believe your temper could rival my own," he said, smirking at her as she continued to brush the fur over her lips.

"I blame the company I have been keeping," she said, her eyes darting to his before realizing what her hands were doing. She let them drop averting her eyes, her cheeks heating.

"At least I can better understand your previous reactions to me," he said wryly. "I should have seen that something was amiss. I'm afraid I left my interest in you drive me forward regardless, and for that I apologise."

"It's okay," she said. "You can hardly be held responsible for a secret I was actively trying to keep from you." He frowned. "I am sorry that I kept them from you. I don't like secrets, they are exhausting to keep."

"Are there any more?"

"Secrets?" she asked. He nodded and she sighed. "Sometimes it feels a bit like I am one big secret. You know I still can't tell you about the distant future."

"I know, and grudgingly I accept that. Admittedly it helps to know that you have told no one else." She gave a small laugh.

"I suppose so. I have told you everything I can remember about the hobbit and anything that pertains to your quest... and some things that don't, if I'm honest. I can't promise that I haven't forgotten something though."

"That is acceptable, so long as you agree to continue to be honest," he said. "What of yourself? Are there any more secrets about you that I should be aware of?"

"Depends on how you define a secret. There is still a lot you don't know about me. Heck there's still lots about myself that even I don't know. Do you have any idea what it's like to grow up not knowing your own birthday or given name?"

"I can't say I do."

"Well it sucks. So yes, I guess there are lots of things you don't know about me and I obviously don't have time to tell you everything right now. But, I can say there's not anything I won't tell you if you ask."

"That is agreeable," he said stowing his pipe in his pocket once again.

"Alright, turnabout is fair play, what about you? Any earth-shattering secrets you're keeping?" He stiffened and looked away. He was quiet for several long heart beats before sighing.

"You are right, that is a fair question, but you must remember that I have lived almost eight times longer than you. There is much more to tell. There are many things that I do not speak of unless absolutely necessary. Not because they are secret, but rather because they bring back dark memories and old fears."

"Old fears?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's hard to imagine you afraid of anything." He said nothing and she was quiet waiting. Her patience was rewarded.

"I have always feared that I would succumb to the same madness that claimed my father and grandfather."

"Madness?" she asked.

"Dragon sickness. The obsessive love of gold and treasure. It can drive one to utter insanity." She scrunched her forehead, thinking.

"But that's what the book says the Master of Laketown has. He gets the dragon sickness and runs off with the money Bard gives him to repair Lake Town."

"It's possible," he said. "Although any race can contract the sickness, dwarves are predisposed to develop it. Mahal instilled in us a great love of gold and treasure. While any dwarf can be affected the kings of Durin have proved to be most susceptible. It drove my father, grandfather, and many of our people including my younger brother to their death."

"How?" she asked gingerly

"That is something I would rather not go into tonight," he said. "Besides Balin may have to help me keep the tale straight." He sighed. "Unfortunately I do carry secrets, many of them, but they are not my own, rather they are secrets of my people and our culture."

"Like the hand signals you guys are always using?" she asked.

"Yes and secrets of our craft in magic. None but a dwarf may know or be taught."

"What if Fili does it, makes me his heart sister? Could you tell me then?"

"You are an unprecedented case. None but a dwarf has ever been adopted into one of our families, but I would wager there is no law forbidding it. But, you will never become his heart sister if I have my way." She looked at him, examining the set of his jaw, her fingers itching to rub his beard again.

"And just what would I be if you had your way? Would you still want to court me after all that has happened? After all that I have kept and am still keeping from you?" His eyes locked and held hers as he spoke.

"Yes," he said. "I would still pursue you if you would welcome it. Though I would take my time. I feel I rushed things previously." She snorted, remembering his heated kisses, her cheeks flushing as her belly squirmed pleasantly. She lost herself in the memory for a few minutes.

"I would understand if you don't wish to take the risk and entangle yourself with me further," he said, sounding a bit dejected. "You are right to be cautious. It could indeed lead to heartbreak, I may leave you without meaning to." She turned to him, scowling.

"Didn't you just chastise Kili for being pessimistic," she said.

"You did not respond," he said. "I thought you were searching for a way to turn me down."

"Well I wasn't," she huffed. "Seriously, you need to quit assuming things."

"If you were not searching for a way to turn me down then what occupied your attention for so long?"

"I was… I was… I was remembering some of your kisses," she admitted finally, chewing her lip. "I told you they could knock over a bull rhino…they are pretty potent."

"Would you welcome my pursuit?" he insisted. She looked at him, shifting her gaze from one of his eyes to the other, thinking.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked. "You said it yourself, I have quite a temper and I don't like fighting with you, with anyone really." He nodded.

"I am certain. I can't say where it will lead but I would like to see for myself. Will you welcome my pursuit Sara Miller?"

"Yes," she said after a few staggering heartbeats. "Yes, I would welcome your pursuit." Her phone gave a beep as the battery died, plunging them back into inky blackness. She leaned forward and stuffed it into her pocket, groaning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's dead and I don't think I can find my way back to my bed without stepping on someone. The last thing I want to do is step on Dwalin while he is sleeping." An arm snaked around her waist and drew her against a warm chest and into a lap.

"Then stay with me," he rumbled, tucking his chin over her shoulder, his beard tickling her ear and neck.

"Alright," she said breathlessly, turning so she was sitting sideways across his melted into his heat as she lay her head on his shoulder, pulling his coat higher.

"You promise no more secrets?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"No more secrets," she agreed. "For either of us." Tucked into his lap she quickly found her muscles relaxing as her eyes drooped, his heartbeat rhythmic under her ear.

"Sara?" he asked, his cheek resting on her head.

"Hum?" she hummed, pulling herself back from the brink of sleep.

"What is a rhino?"

She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so give me your feedback... I was going to wait a bit longer to have Sara and Thorin make up... but this felt good to me so I went with it... it has been over two weeks for them. I had intended to introduce elves this chapter but it was getting to long and so I stopped here... no cliffhangers this time. What about Kili and Thorin... how do you feel that worked out? Send me your thoughts. To all of you who read and review.. THANK YOU! To all you new comers welcome and to all the loyal readers welcome back. Thank you all! Stay safe!


	40. Ill Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they cross a river and get some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so its up. Sorry if you notice a few more errors in this one... with its length i miss more. Shout out to my nephew Gavin who is the only person that i know personally who is caught up with my story. Thanks for the motivation! Also go check out Broken Hearts by DreamingGalaxies. It's another fun one! To all of you who reviewed last chatper... wow! I'm blown away! Thank you so much, Maja, Memo, Temp Noel, and Sophteis. I'm sorry I could not reply to your wonderful messages. Clobrandwell, thank you for the longest review to date on ffn! Thank you!

"Do ya think we could eat these mushrooms?" asked Bofur the following morning as they passed yet another cluster of the blue topped fungi.

"I would not risk it," answered Bilbo from behind her. "We hobbits are very familiar with mushrooms, but I have never seen any quite like these blue ones here."

Sara tried not to think about her stomach as it clenched tighter. Instead, she remembered how pleasant it had been to sleep curled into Thorin's chest, his arms wrapped around her, and waking to his smell and warmth. Being the one on watch he had woken her first, kissing her temple lightly before setting about waking the others. Shortly thereafter they had continued on their weary way, but as Dwalin had chosen to walk beside Thorin, Sara had opted to walk with Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Bilbo at the back of the company. Every now and then Thorin would glance back at her and she would smile at him, as she did now. Fili, who was in front of her, turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised in question. She rolled her eyes and nudged him forward, trying to stifle her grin.

"What about these ones?" asked Bofur, pointing at some green and black mushrooms. Bilbo pulled a face.

"I don't know those either."

"Have you seen any that are edible?" insisted the toymaker.

"Not for about a week now, but even if I did recognize some, I still would not trust them." Bilbo hitched up his pants and adjusted his suspender straps. He was a far cry from the round faced, red cheeked hobbit she had met in Bag End; his clothes hung loosely on him and he looked disheveled and unkempt, but she supposed they all did. She didn't even want to think about how she smelled, but she guessed she didn't smell any worse than the rest of them, and probably better than most.

"I'm with Bilbo," she said, stopping to take a drink of water. It tasted muddy. "That's one of the universal rules of going through any enchanted forest: stay on the trail, don't drink the water, and never ever eat the mushrooms, even if a giant smoking caterpillar tells you to. Don't do it!"

"Smoking caterpillars?" said Fili dubiously. "What are you on about?"

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just another story from Earth."

"What's it called?" asked Kili.

"Alice in Wonderland," she replied absentmindedly as she followed behind Fili.

"Earth certainly has some interesting tales," sighed Kili, catching Bilbo's elbow as the hobbit stumbled on a loose stone.

"However odd it is lass, I say that's the first story ya tell tonight," said Bofur. "I think we could all use a good distraction."

"I think it's about time you shared some of your stories with me," she said.

"Do you hear that?" asked Fili, stopping so abruptly that Sara ran into him. They all fell quiet listening.

"Aye lad," said Bofur. "We better catch up to Bombur and keep an eye on him."

"Yes," said Bilbo, hurrying his step. "I don't fancy carrying him." Sara caught Kili's sleeve, irritated as the others rushed forward.

"What is it? What can you all hear?"

"I think it's the river from the book. It certainly sounds big enough."

"How far is it?" she asked, biting her thumbnail. Spotting the grim under the nail she thought better of it and let her hand drop to her side.

"Maybe a bit over half a mile," he guessed. Ten minutes later the group came to a halt as they came upon a sudden wall of fog, through which they could hear the river thundering by. As they crept closer through the mist they could see that either side of the path's white stones gave way to a short gravelly beach. The fog was so dense that they could not see more than about two yards in front of them.

"This must be it," said Bilbo loudly. "The enchanted river."

"It doesn't look all that enchanting to me," said Bofur, surveying the scene dubiously. Sara had to agree. The dark water near the shore moved with a sluggishness that reminded her of molasses, and it's surface was littered with fallen leaves and a gray-green algae that choked the bank. The trees along the river did not look healthy at all, instead they actually looked more rotted and dead than those that stood farther back. They retreated outside the fog bank wondering what to do next. Jutting up though mist were the remains of a high arched stone bridge which had long since crumbled and fallen into the river below.

"Sara," called Thorin over the river's roar. She saw him at the head of the crumbled bridge and pushed past several of the others and into the mist towards him. A hand found hers at the bottom of the bridge and Thorin pulled her upward till she stood with him at the edge. She looked back at the others and spotted a sullen Dwalin trying not to look at her and Thorin.

"What is it?" she asked looking around. She had to almost shout to be head over the rushing water below them. From their vantage point atop their portion of bridge they could see over the fog, though the far bank and the path were obscured by the other half of the bridge which was much taller than their side.

"I can see no boat," he said gesturing at the expanse of fog in front of them. "No boat, no bridge, no way to cross."

"What do you want to do?" she asked, chewing on her thumb again. His lips pressed together in a thin firm line as his eyes flicked to and for searching for a solution.

"It's a good twenty yards to the other side of the bridge."

"Could we somehow get a rope across the gap?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but I little like the idea of crossing a rope suspended above a river that makes such a sound." He looked at her. " If someone were to fall, their recovery would be impossible."

"Uncle!" came Fili's voice. "I found something!" He stood with the others looking up at them. She and Thorin descended and followed Fili to the left to where a tangle of roots and vines extended out over the river. "What about these? They look strong enough."

Sara backed out of the fog to glimpse the others milling around on the path, watching.

"What is it Sara?" asked Thorin.

"It only just occurred to me," she said biting her lip. "We're off the path but can see and hear the others, and my mind is clear."

"I hadn't even thought about that," said Fili, frowning as he appeared by their side.

"It will be the water," said Thorin ducking back into the fog. They followed him. "Likely it washes away all enchantment but its own, especially where the path is broken." He stepped forward tugging on a vine before testing his weight on an exposed root. Finding it to be sturdy he called for the others to join them.

"We will try and cross here," he said once the others had gathered.

"Try?" asked Ori.

"There is no way to know if there is a true path across until one of us tries," said Fili.

"We should send the lightest across first," said Dori from the back. Everyone turned to look at Bilbo.

"Me?" squeaked the hobbit, stumbling slightly as Gloin pushed him forward. "Must I really? I don't like the look of that water."

"No one asked you to swim it," said Oin.

"Well no but still..."

"I'll do it," said Kili, stepping up beside Bilbo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not too much heavier than him and my eyesight is still better than his." Thorin eyed him carefully before nodding in approval.

"Very well, you may go first, but be wary." said Thorin as Kili came forward. "If it becomes too dangerous, turn back. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"No unnecessary ones," said Kili, stepping out onto the roots. He disappeared into the mist and all was quiet as they waited with baited breath.

"Isn't he across yet?" she asked no one in particular, breaking the silence. It had been five minutes.

"Who knows how long it may take," answered Balin. Time crawled by and Fili began to pace until Thorin gripped his shoulder, stilling him.

"He's there," said Bombur pointing. Kili stood on the other side of the crumbled bridge waving his arms to get their attention.

"It's a wonder we didn't hear him, even with this roar we should have been able to," said Nori.

"It may be a part of the river's enchantment," said Thorin as Dwalin reached the bridge's edge on their side. After a bit of shouting back and forth Dwalin returned.

"He said it's stable enough and could hold at least two at at a time but that there's a tricky spot in the middle," reported Dwalin. "It's right hard to hear over the river, I suggest we use hand signals."

"Right," said Thorin, turning to her. "You will come with me. The rest of you follow as you see fit. Don't touch the water and return to the path without delay. Nori you stand watch from the bridge and Dwalin, bring up the rear and be on guard. Something is off about this stretch of forest... more so than the rest. Come Sara." Thorin took her hand, guiding her out onto the roots that shot up from the sluggish water. The wood was slick with algae and slime and she soon as let go of his hand in lieu of holding onto a vine.

"Stay close," he said. She glanced back, but the company had already vanished from sight. Gradually they crept forward, her feet slipping occasionally on the wet bark. After a few minutes Thorin stopped. Kili had been right. Here in the middle of the river the water charged past under their feet with a deafening ferocity, matching ever the swell of the river Kili had fallen into. There was at least a ten foot gap in the vines and roots, and in the midst of the rushing water separating them from the other side, a rock hunkered in the river, it's surface covered with moss and slime. Without a word Thorin leapt and was on the rock, another leap and he was on the other side, a hand extended to her.

"Jump. I will catch you should you falter," he said. She looked at the gap, a knot of anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. She studied the rock looking for a place to land and push off again. She gauged the distance trying to ignore the water roaring past.

"It looks so far."

"Not too far," he said. "You are more than capable of the jump."

"Maybe so, but my brain keeps saying not to do it," she said, bouncing on her heels, trying to loosen her calf muscles which had seized up.

"Don't think of it as jumping a river, think of it as jumping to me," he said. He moved to the very edge of the roots and leaned out ready to catch her. "Don't pause on the rock."

"Alright," she said, shaking out her arms and hitching her pack higher. She threw herself forward, fear spiking through her veins. She made it to the rock but as she pushed off again she knew it was no good. Her foot slipped, cutting her momentum in half. The black water rushed to meet her and she flung out her arms in a desperate attempt to catch something, anything. The icy water closed around her feet, but just as she was sure she was going to be swept away, Thorin's hand caught her wrist. Her feet dragged through the water as he swung her up to stand beside him on the broad root. Her heartbeat raced and she worked to calm herself as he drew her into his side.

"Sara are you all right?" he asked, clearly panicked as he searched her face. "Are you sleepy?" She paused to examine herself, but found the adrenaline rush had her quite alert.

"The farthest from it."

"Have you forgotten anything? You're the one person we can't afford to have lose their memory." She frowned up at him.

"Well I would hardly remember if I had forgotten, would I. But no, I don't think I have. I think you have to be submerged or drink the water for it to affect you." He didn't look convinced. "Really I'm okay," she assured.

"If you are certain. Let's get to the shore." A few minutes later they were on the stony bank and they exited the fog bank. Kili waved to them from his place on the bridge before sighing to Nori to send the next pair over. Thorin went to stand beside him and Sara stood looking down the path as it stretched into the distance. Thorn was right, something did feel off about the forest surrounding them. She felt eyes on her but it didn't feel the spiders or the forest creatures. She searched the surrounding woods for anything unusual and her eyes landed on the path. There was a growing shape on the path in the distance.

"Thorin, Kili," she yelled. They looked down at her and she pointed to the figure approaching. Thorin shot several hand signals to Nori and in seconds they were at her side. They watched the shape grow for a moment.

"Ready your bow," said Thorin, but Kili already had an arrow notched and ready to lose. Thorin took her arm and drew her back into the fog beside he and Kili before pulling his own bow over his shoulder.

"We must bring it down in one shot, fell it instantly. We can't afford to track it off the path."

"What is it?" she asked.

"A stag," said Kili, his eyes sparking with excitement.

The deer was close enough now that she thought she could make out its shape. They were going to have food again! It had been four days since they last ate and while they were not in immediate danger of starvation she had definitely felt a lack of energy. At the thought of roasting meat she became aware of just how hungry she truly was, the tight pain in her belly twisting in anticipation. The stag was about 50 yards off and both dwarves raised their weapons, poised to release, waiting. As it approached the animal slowed and then stopped, nose twitching, its ears twisting back and forth. Cautiously it came forward and Sara held her breath, praying to whatever deities she could think of. The animal was now some 20 yards off, but again it stopped. Suddenly its ears fell flat against its head and it turned to dart away, but Kili was faster. There was the sound of one bow releasing and the another. With a whoosh and a thump Kili's arrow buried itself into the deer's skull dropping it where it stood. Elated, Sara let out a cheer and Kili ran to his kill.

"Kili, wait!" hissed Thorin, reaching for him, but Kili was already at the deer's side, yanking the arrow from it's head.

"What happened to your arrow?" she asked, looking to Thorin. "Did you miss?" She froze, for in his hands he still held his bow, his arrow notched on the cord. She looked back toward Kili to see another arrow protruding from the stags body on the far side where she knew the heart to be.

"But if that's not your arrow," she asked in a whisper as Thorin drew his bow taught again. "Who's is it?"

An arrow slammed into the crack between the white stones by Kili's knee and the dwarf prince froze. Slowly he reached for his arrow which was resting on the ground but another shaft dug into the path centimetres from his fingers.

"I would advise against it dwarf."

A figure dropped from the trees and landed several yards from where Kili knelt. It was an elf. There was no mistaking the height, the slender build, and the pointed ears sticking out of the almost platinum blonde hair, the top half which pulled back in a fishtail braid. He was clad in a dark green leather jerkin which was pulled over a loose cream colored tunic and dark brown pants. Strapped to his back was a quiver of arrows and two silver short swords, and in his hands he held a longbow, an arrow pointed with deadly accuracy at Kili. Thorin trained his arrow on the elf and Sara held her breath, wondering if she should stop him. She never got the chance. Another elf joined the first, this one a female with bright copper hair, also pulled back in the similar fashion. She was dressed nearly the same but with a brown leather jerkin that hugged her ample curves. She held a bow at the ready. Blondie turned to look directly at where she and Thorin crouched low in the unnaturally thick fog bank.

"If you wish your companion to remain unharmed, surrender your weapons quietly," said the blond elf. "Do not attempt to warn the others of your party. Even if they could hear you, I have archers in the trees with arrows trained on them. We would prefer to take you captive without bloodshed, but we are not unwilling." Sara could hear Thorin's teeth popping and grinding ominously and she feared he might actually crack them. She rested a hand on his forearm but he did not lower the bow, although his gaze flicked to her out of the corner of his eye momentarily. She leaned into him, her nose pressing into his hair just over his ear.

"We knew this would happen eventually," she reminded him, whispering as quietly as she could, hoping the river interfered with the elves hearing as well.

"It was not supposed to happen this way," he growled quietly. "Or this soon."

"Nothing has happened the way it's supposed to for quite a while now," she whispered. "But if you kill him, we will definitely be enemies with the elves. Is that really what you want?"

"It's your plan to befriend them," he growled. "Not mine."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong. Besides, are you going to risk Kili, you gave him your word. You tell me, what's the best way to live up to that promise?"

"Are you coming out?" called the elf. "Or shall it come to violence?" She squeezed Thorin's arm and after a tense moment, his grip relaxed.

"Tell them nothing of our Quest," he hissed as he pulled her to her feet. "They are to know nothing. They are not our friends."

"Yet," she murmured as they came out into the open. He scowled at her.

"Wise decision dwarf," said the elf as Thorin reluctantly dropped his bow and quiver of arrows. "All your weapons if you please, along with your packs." Sara set her bag down and took the knife off her hip, stepping back. Thorin held Orcrist in his hands, his knuckles white, but after a few moments indecision, and a look at Kili, his fingers went slack, the blade falling to the ground.

"And you dwarfling," said the copperheaded she elf, gesturing to Kili with the tip of her arrow. "Away from my kill and surrender your weapons."

"Your kill," exploded Kili. "I shot and killed the Stag!" Sara had rarely seen Kili so angry. His brows were drawn so low and close they were almost one dark line across his face, and his actions were jerky and harsh as he threw his sword, bow, and hunting knife to the ground. Copperhead bent forward and yanked to the arrow from the animal side, waving the bloody arrow under Kili's nose.

"I also shot the stag, and it would still be dead without your meddling."

"Meddling," spluttered Kili in disbelief. "You know mine was a harder shot. You would have had to track it into the woods had I not dropped it."

"Kili," warned Thorin.

"The hart is mine," said Copperhead.

"I shot first!" yelled Kili.

"Enough," said Blondie, his tone frigid as he leveled his bow on Kili. "Step back and be silent. The young should not speak to their elders that way. You have yet to even grow into your beard." Kili's jaw snapped shut with an audible clack. At this moment Fili and Ori staggered forward, an elf behind them.

"My brother is of age," said Fili sternly, tugging Ori's sleeve. "Our father's beard was slow to come in and Kili takes after him." The elf behind them was dark in hair and dressed similar to the other two save the dark green ribbon that held his high ponytail in place.

"Your weapons and pack. Now!" said Ribbon Boy, nudging Ori forward with his arrow tip, making him jump. Fili turned and swatted the weapon away.

"Are all elves so impatient?" asked Fili. "With such long lives you would think them more patient."

"Are all dwarves so impudent?" asked Blondie as Fili and Ori came forward.

"Most of them," quipped Fili. Soon their packs and weapons, including five of Fili's knives were in a pile at the elf's feet.

"You," said Blondie, pointing at Fili. "Go to the bridge and call the others over as normal, and keep your hands in plain sight. I know of your dwarvish hand signals. If you attempt to warn the others I will make sure it is more trouble than it is worth to you." Fili looked to Thorin who had nodded.

"All right, but know that if you harm my sister in any way I will make sure you regret it deeply."

"What of your other companions, your brother?" asked Blondie wryly.

"That goes without saying," replied Fili disappearing into the mist. "But they are all capable." He reached the edge of the bridge and raised his hand to call across to Nori, having to shout to be heard over the roar of the river. He stood listening for a moment before yelling back.

"Kill shot a stag and uncle is helping him with it. All is well. Hurry over. We shall eat heartily tonight." A few seconds later he had returned to them."They are sending Balin and Bilbo next," he said to Thorin as he came to stand beside Sara.

Blondie strode forward examining her after instructing Ribbon Boy to wait for Balin and Bilbo.

"You are no dwarf. Why does a human female travel with a troupe of dwarves, and why does this one claim you as a sister?" he asked. She glanced at Thorin and Fili. Thorin shook his head minutely and Fili shrugged. Kili was busy watching discontentedly at Copperhead began to clean the deer. Employing the same tactic he had used with Nori she began to speak, spinning truth with fantasy.

"I was lost in the wild. My family was killed by trolls while we traveled. These dwarves saved me and are helping to reunite me with my living kin. If I have any," she added quietly.

"How did you come under the protection of this dwarf in particular," he asked pointing at Fili with a finger. "Dwarves are not known for their trusting nature."

"Mistrustful we may be, but heartless we are not," said Thorin. "It was plain to see she offered no threat and was in a desperate need of help. We could not in good conscience abandon a lone woman in the wild simply because she was human. We don't turn away those in need of our help," said Thorin pointedly, his arms folding over his chest as he glared at the elf. "We dwarves are not so dishonorable." The elves mouth twitched in annoyance.

"But a sister?" asked the Elf, dubious.

"Heart sister," corrected Fili.

"How did that come to be?"

"She once saved my life," said Fili simply. "We have grown close and I would see her taken care of should we be unable to reunite with her with living kin."

"Heart sister is hardly the easiest course of action to see to that end," said Blondie. "Why not simply take her as your own?"

"That is not my place, and as I say, she is my sister." Blondie frowned and was about to ask another question but was diverted by the arrival of Balin and Bilbo. After surrendering their weapons and packs at a nod from Thorin they came to join the others.

"Go call the next one's over," said Blondie, gesturing to Fili. "Now," he said once Fili had returned. "Tell me, what is your purpose here? Why do you travel on the path of my kin?"

"We are but simple merchants traveling from the Blue Mountains to see our kin in the Iron Hills," said Balin from beside Bilbo.

"Indeed," said Blondie, crossing his arms and leaning over the old diplomat. "While the destinations sound correct, your purpose is most certainly not. If you are really simple merchants then tell me, why do the Dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews travel with you. It's hardly a king's business. And please don't insult my intelligence by lying again."

"How do you know me," asked Thorin sharply.

"While you were but a young boy when I saw you sleeping in your fathers arms, I could hardly forget you." Sara studied the elf. It was sometimes hard to remember just how long they lived. "Besides that," continued Blondie. "For a race who are so distrusting and secretive you have an odd habit of wearing your identity in your hair. I have lived near the Lonely Mountain since long before your grandfather's grandfather was born. I know the symbol of the Kings of Durin. So tell me truly what draws out the King of the Dwarves?"

"We travel to discuss a family matter with Dain Ironfoot," said Thorin.

"Must be an important family matter. Do tell." No one spoke. No one moved. "Perhaps a stay in the King Thraduil's dungeons would loosen your tongue. It is likely your eventual destination. All that are found on this path must be brought before him."

"I'll tell you," said Fili suddenly. Thorin shot him a look of warning which Fili ignored. "We go to see Dain because there is one among his people who is to be my future wife. The heart daughter of Dain Ironfoot." Blondie straightened, examining Fili with an unreadable look.

"While it is a much more plausible explanation, you are rather forthcoming for a dwarf," he said, tapping his fingers idly on his elbow, studying them in turn. "To forthcoming if you ask me."

"We didn't," said Kili. Blondie ignored him.

"I believe you are still lying," he said, turning to the commotion behind him.

"Who would have imagined we would run into elves on an elven path," said Bofur, snatching his hat back from Ribbon Boy as he and Bombur were led forward, having just finished their climb across the river. Soon enough the brothers stood with the others. Bofur glanced around at the others frowning at their heart and expressions. Sara looked at Kili who was still glaring daggers at Copperhead, his jaw working, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Fii left to call again and returned minutes later.

"What's with all the sour faces?" asked Bofur, smoothing down his mustache. "We already knew this…" but his words were cut off at a sharp command in dwarvish from Thorin. Bofur argued back in kind, and Thorin's voice grew in volume, a full-blown argument in danger of breaking out.

"Be still," shouted Blondie, once again drawing his long bow. "Do not speak in Dwarvish again."

"Why not?" protested Bofur. "Ya will no doubt be speaking in Elvish so we don't understand. Why can we not do the same?"

"Because I don't trust you," said Blondie, raising his bow.

"Unthinkable," said Bofur. "What's not to trust?"

"If you were so trustworthy you would not need to speak in a different tongue," said the elf.

"He's got you there," said Fili, drawing Sara to his side, tucking her under an arm. Blondie watched them, his brow creasing before he turned his attention to Bilbo.

"What of you master hobbit? Why are you with this party? What has taken you from your snug home?" Bilbo looked at his companions unsure, but just as Sara was sure he would falter, Thorin nodded at him and Bilbo's eyes lit up. He turned to face the elf.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins. I'm from the Shire."

"I have been to the Shire little one. It is a beautiful if not a simple place. Tell me Mr. Baggins why have you left such a haven? It is most unlike a hobbit to travel this far."

"Indeed that is true. I was often the sorrow of my father, though the pride of my mother; herself being a Took, she understood and encouraged my more wild antics. But family aside, I needed more information and experience."

"For what?" Bilbo made a show of being embarrassed, his round cheeks flushing as he rubbed one callus foot over the other.

"Well if you must know, it has always been my aspiration to write a book, only it is most difficult to write about something you have never experienced. It was only a distant dream until I met Mr. Bofur here in the village market," he said gesturing to Bofur. "He told me, you see he is quite talkative for a dwarf, anyway he told me he was part of a company of traveling dwarves. Hearing this I was sure to invite them to stay with me for the night. Little did I know how much trouble a group of dwarves this size could be to host."

"Yes," said the elf, his eyes flicking over the assembled dwarves. "They can indeed be entertaining... and tiresome to host. I remember our limited dealings with them long ago. But tell me how did you come to join the party?"

"Well as I was hosting them I decided that I would simply have to convince them to take me along. I fetched what remained of my life savings and offered it to them in recompense."

"And they took your offer?" asked the elf, clearly skeptical.

"Well Mr. Bofur and his kin did, after all it was no small sum I offered. The Baggins's were well enough-to-do enough before my father married my mother, and with no family left to say how I spent my wealth…"

"And you did not object to this venture?" asked the elf, looking at Thorin in disbelief.

"It is honest if not simple work to guard a single hobbit," he said affecting an insouciant air, waving his hand casually. "I cannot dictate how Mr. Baggins spends his money, nor who accepts it. I would not stand in the way of honest work. Mr. Baggins more than paid his way and has since proved a useful companion." The elf didn't look convinced but was distracted by the arrival of Dori and Bifur who said something in dwarvish.

"No more dwarvish," said Ribbon Boy, bow raised.

"Ya will have to excuse my cousin," said Bofur for jumping forward, his hands raised in surrender. "Since his injury he's been unable to speak any other language than our native tongue. But he can understand Westron."

"Then he best remain silent," said Blondie, turning to Fili. "Call again."

"So," said Blondie. "A company of dwarves out on family business agrees to take along and guard a hobbit whom they have never met before, and along the way they also pick up a wayward woman out of a sense of honor. They agree to see her safely to Lake Town, going so far as to adopt her should she no longer have family?"

"The offer was made by my nephew," said Thorin scowling. "And while I have no ill-will for the woman, she will never become his heart sister. I will see to it." Fili huffed irritably as he returned, having apparently heard Thorin.

"I believe that maybe one of the only honest things in this wild tale you have all concocted. I sense grains of truth in it but I would be a fool to take you all at face value," said the elf.

"You can hardly blame us for protecting our secrets from a stranger who has not so much as given his name," said Balin. "Especially one who holds us against our will at threat of violence."

"And yet that is another oddity about your group. You surrendered far too quickly for dwarves. Frankly I was expecting a fight."

"The fight tends to go out of ya when ya have not eaten for four days," groused Bofur. Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," said Kili, scathingly. "I would be willing to put up a good fight if only to get my Stag back." He was still glaring holes in the back of the elf's head. She in turn ignored him as she tied the feet of the animal together.

"I'm willing to bet you get plenty of fight out of the last two of our company," said Fili, nudging his brother.

"Why have you gone hungry for four days?" asked Blondie, addressing Sara. "Surely you were not so foolish as to enter the woods without ample supplies."

"We probably would have had extra, but we hadn't planned on inadvertently feeding the squirrels," she said, tugging on the braid behind her left ear. "We left our camp to go save some of our companions who we had been separated from and when we returned, a majority of our food was spoiled."

"Save them from what?"

"The giant spiders."

"You should not have left the path." said Blondie, frowning. "Come to think of it, how did you find your way back onto the road? It should be impossible."

"Well it's not, you just have to get creative."

"Creative?"

"The first day some of our party went off the path and could not find their way back. They tied a rope around me and I went out after them. After they were all tied on the others dragged us back." Blondie's expression was blank for several seconds while he absorbed her words, but then but then a chuckle escaped him.

"Oh! I would give my best bow to see that scene play out," he said, still chuckling. Several of the dwarves glared at him. "It was then you encountered the spiders?"

"No. We were attacked on the path on the fourth night."

"You lie. That is impossible. There is a spell on the path that protects those on it from the influence of the forest and the dark creatures within."

"I didn't lie," she said defensively. "The spiders attacked us on the path, three times! The last time, yesterday, it was not even dark yet."

"I tell you, that's impossible."

"Well the spiders didn't get the memo," said Sara, folding her arms.

"If you don't believe us, perhaps you should venture back to our last nights campsite," said Balin. "The bodies of nine spiders that attacked us lay in the bottom of the ravine."

"I don't have time to go chasing fairy tales," said Blondie, waving a hand. "You are to be brought before King Thranduil for questioning without delay."

"Then for Mahal's sake, why are we being questioned by you," complained Bofur.

"Because I prefer to know as much as possible about those I escort, but as none of you wish to speak the truth, I will simply have to leave you in the king's hands. What made you choose to take this path to begin with?" asked the elf looking between Balin and Thorin expectantly.

"Surely you've heard that the Old Forest Road has fallen into disrepair and is now overrun by the forces of The Necromancer in the South," said Balin.

"I had heard something of the sort, but we have not ventured that far south since the fall of Sauron and the last alliance of men and elves." Copperhead snorted and said something to Blondie in Elvish. He frowned before responding in kind but was interrupted by the noisy arrival of Oin and Gloin who were struggling against the elves that held their arms despite Ribbon Boy pushing them with the point of an arrow. The two who held them looked to be brothers if their faces and chestnut hair were anything to go by.

"Be still," called Thorin. Oin and Gloin shot him dirty looks after but after a second they relented, allowing the elves to lead them forward and strip them of their possessions.

"One last time if you please," said Blondie, gesturing to Fili.

"All right but I warn you, these last two wont surrender without a fight," said Fili, turning to climb the crumbled bridge a final time.

"You say you were attacked on the path by spiders," said Blondie, once again folding his arms. "But that is still impossible, the magic would have prevented it." His hand shot out before Sara or any of the others could react and caught her left wrist. He peeled off her glove to reveal the white scar Azog had burned into her skin. "Perhaps you were attacked but I don't think it was the spider's. I'm not unfamiliar with this name, nor your personal history," he said looking to Thorin in challenge. "You would lead your enemy into an Elf Kingdom." Sara yanked her hand free from the elf and snatched her glove back from him.

"That happened before we entered the forest," said Sara tugging on her glove rather forcefully. "And it has absolutely nothing to do with the spiders that did in fact attack us on the path."

"You have done nothing but lie since we met. Why should I believe you?"

"Why would we lie about that," asked Fili as he drew her back to his side. Another hand reached for her elbow and reached and Thorin pulled her to him. She looked up at him, but his attention was on the elves, watching warily.

"The spiders are no lie," insisted Bilbo. "I only wish they were"

There was a roar of anger from the direction of the vines and a body flew through the mist to land at Blondie's feet. Ribbon Boy got to his feet, wiping blood from his lip from before swinging his bow over his shoulder, instead reaching for the sword at his hip and charging back into the frey.

"We told ya that the last two would put up a fight," smirked Bofur. Nori appeared from the fog, his hands tucked nonchalantly into his pockets as he approached Blondie. Carelessly he set his staff and pack at the elf's feet before coming to stand beside Bofur. Blondie eyes Nori suspiciously.

"I trust you least of all. No dwarf simply surrenders his weapon to an enemy. Why are you not fighting alongside your companion?"

"I'm not fool enough to stay in that maylay. I pity your men fighting him," said Nori. Another elf, this one unfamiliar with short black hair, came flying out of the mist, but this one did not rise. Sara was simply relieved to see the elf's chest rise and fall. "Besides," continued Nori. "When Fili came to the top of the bridge, I knew something was amiss. The last signal from Thorin was not to send anyone else unless he commanded it. That and it was odd that Fili would shout instead of use the signals."

"Yet you disobeyed and sent the others?"

"Our capture by elves on this path was inevitable, and I prefer not to leave my younger brother in your hands while I walk free."

"I still don't trust one who would sell out their companions without compunction."

"I never asked you to trust me, nor do I want it."

"It's best not to," said Bofur, flicking a speck of imaginary dust off his arm. "Nori is well known for being a sneak thief, so watch your belongings closely." The fight in the mist was growing louder, punctuated by more strikes of steel on steel and grunts of effort.

"By the stars above," said Blondie, his frustration clear. "This nonsense has gone on long enough." He drew his bow from his shoulder and raised the weapon watching the mist.

"Please don't shoot my brother," said Balin. "He's hot headed and bears a particular grudge against your kind. Let me try to call him." Blondie shifted his stance so his arrow pointed between Balin's eyes.

"Or I could simply hold you hostage." An axe flew from the fog with such force that it narrowly avoided depriving the elf of his fingers as it sliced through the wood of his bow and buried itself deep in a tree behind the elf head. Blondie started in surprise, and dropped the pieces to the ground before drawing a short sword from over his shoulder.

"Dwalin!" called Balin. "You do us no service by continuing to fight."

"It's no use. He won't listen," said Nori, taking a drawstring pouch from under his jacket. "You ought to know that. He'd rather die than surrender to an elf." Losing the ties Nori reached inside the bag and turned to Sara, handing her something wrapped in leaves before handing one to Bilbo as well. She removed the leaves to find a thin piece of dense bread. Eagerly she took a bite and the sweet nutty flavor exploded in her mouth.

"Dwalin!" called Thorin, his voice loud and clear. He spoke something into dwarvish and the commotion in the mist stilled and fell quiet. Blondie turned to glare at Thorin, but the Dwarf King simply pointed towards Dwalin as he emerged from the fog escorted by three elves. "I will speak whatever tongue I wish," said Thorin, his tone brooking no argument. "Unless you plan to cut my tongue from my mouth you cannot stop me."

Blondie released Balin and pushed his way to Thorin, holding the tip of his blade under Thorin's chin, but the Dwarf King simply crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the elf.

"Do not think I won't kill you," said Blondie. "Dwarf King or no, you are still trespassers here and a threat to my people, especially when you conceal your true purpose here in these woods. I only need one to get the answers I seek, and while you and your nephew's maybe royalty, the others are not." Thorin reached for Sara, pushing her behind him, as Fili and Kili stepped closer to Bilbo.

"Harm any in this company," growled Thorin, knocking away the elf's blade with the back of his hand. "And you won't live to regret it." Dwalin was shoved forward devoid of weapons.

"You're hardly in a position to be making threats," said the elf, sheathing his sword. He moved to stand in front of Fili and faster than a snake his hand shot into Fili's open coat. He pulled out one of Fili's knives. "Search them and tie them up," shouted Blondie, flinging the knife onto the pile of weapons.

The elf brothers stepped forward and dragged Ori away from the group, searching him roughly before tying his wrists together at the end of a long rope. There were six elves in total: Blondie, Copperhead, Ribbon Boy, The two elf bothers and the dark haired elf who was still out cold. Ribbon boy began to go through their packs, setting aside anything that looks suspicious. Next to be searched were Dori and Bombur but when nothing of interest was found they were also tied onto the rope. Oin and Gloin caused quite a stir as their pockets were emptied. Gloin seemed determined not to part with a large golden locket or his set of jewelers tools and Blondie had to intervene.

Sara stepped out from behind Thorin and snuck another bite of the wafer she had hid in her pocket. She suspected Nori had swiped the food off of the elves in all the commotion Dwalin had caused, but the pinch in her belly had long since outweighed any guilt she might feel consuming the stolen bread, especially as the elves have taken Kili's kill out from under him. Seeing Blondie return she stuffed the food back in her pockets. Bofur and Nori were next and when both were discovered to have the remains of the bread in their pockets, Blondie determined to know which of his entourage had lost their food to the pickpocket. It turned out to be the dark haired elf who was beginning to wake. He sat massaging his jaw. It looked a little crooked to Sara.

Not wanting to give up the food she had, Sara took a chance while the elves were distracted by the assortment of trinkets coming from Nori's pockets, including one of the elves' silver bracelets. She stuffed the remaining wafer inside the leaf wrapper down her shirt and into her bra. Her actions did not go completely unnoticed however, for Thorin was watching her, an amused half smile on his lips.

Finally, Nori and Bofur were both tied with the others on what was now resembling a chain, or in this case, a rope gang. As Bifur and Balin were searched, the elf brothers were joined by Crooked Jaw who made a rude hand gesture at Dwalin. The warrior reciprocated in kind, with feeling.

Thorin's hand was busy at his side and Sara stepped closer to mask his actions. In seconds the heavy metal key to Erebor was pressed into her hand. She looked up at him, started, as her fingers closed reflexively around the cool metal. He nodded minutely, his eyes darting to the under her shirt. She felt her ears heat up slightly, but nodded in understanding. Kili and Dwalin were next, and while Kili was compliant enough after his promise stone was returned, Dwalin did not appreciate the rough work over Crooked Jaw was giving him. An argument broke out and grumbling Blondie went to see to it once again. Sara quickly stuffed the key down her shirt to join the bread, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. She thought perhaps that Copperhead had seen something as she poured water over her blood smeared hands, but when the elf made no move Sara let out a sigh of relief. The elves tied Kili and Dwalin on to the growing chain. She groaned internally when she saw Dwalin begin to strain and twist his arms in an attempt to snap the rope.

"Struggle all you wish," gloated Crooked jaw. "That is Elvish rope and cannot simply be broken by mear strength. It has to be cut." Even with his hands tied Dwalin managed another rude gesture.

"How is yer jaw," growled the warrior. "Broken?" Crooked Jaw turned sharply on his heels. Sara, Thorin, Fili, and Bilbo were the only ones remaining and Blondie motioned for Thorin and Fili to be searched. Within a minute, three more of Fili's knives had been found, the elves having to strip him to his tunic and trousers before being satisfied they had found them all. As the elves searched through Thorin's pouch a movement caught Saras eyes. She smothered a grin as Nori brazenly passed out yet another bag of the wrapped flatbreads, despite his hands being tied. The others quickly crammed the food into their mouths before Ribbon Boy noticed and demanded they return the food. Bofur spit the chewed bread into his hands offering it's the elf who groaned in fury and turned away to finish his search of the packs. Sara laughed as she tried to return her attention to Thorin. She thought she saw a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Despite her goal to make allies of the elves, she could not help but feel an affinity for her companions. They had, for the most part, accepted their temporary captors. She had never expected them to do that, but they had surprised her. Perhaps they had come to believe, as she, that it would be in their best interest to make allies of the elves once again. Well some of them anyway, she mused as Dwalin tried again to break the rope.

"Tie them at the front," said Blondie. Ribbon Boy approached with Orcrist and her puzzle box in hand. "Wait," said Blondie as he took the sword. He studied it before drawing it from its sheath. His brows furrowed in anger and he stepped towards Thorin.

"Where did you get this blade," he questioned, his voice stiff and icy.

"It was given to me," said Thorin, pushing the point away from his chest.

"You lie! This sword is of Elvish make and bears a great history among my people. Where did you get it!"

"He's no thief or liar," said Sara. Thorin shot her a look but she plowed on. Their stop Rivendell had nothing to do with their quest. At least not directly. "It was given him by Lord Elrond."

"Now I know you lie," said Blondie turning to her. "Why would Lord Elrond ever give this blade to a dwarf?"

"I suggest you ask him that," she said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "He interpreted the runes on the swords we found in the troll hoard. He told Thorin to keep it."

"You stole more than one!" thundered Blondie. "Where is the other?"

"We found both Glamdring the Foehammer and Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver in a troll hoard. Elrond entrusted Thorin with Orcrist and Gandalf with Glamdring. Unless you want to call the gray wizard a thief as well, you'd better accept our word on the matter as the truth."

"I do not accept your words as truth. This will be turned over to the king. Tie him up with the others." Thorin was led away and Blondie strapped Orcrist to his hip before leveling his gaze on Sara and Bilbo. "Tauriel," he called over his shoulder. Copperhead appeared at his side.

"Yes?"

"Search her," Copperhead, or Tauriel, stepped forward, slipping her fingers into Sara's pockets and Ribbon Boy handed her puzzle box to Blondie.

"I know you hide something in your shirt," said Tauriel quietly when she found nothing of consequence in her pockets. "Show me or I'll be forced to find it myself." Reluctantly Sara reached down her shirt and pushing the key deeper, withdrew the flatbread, holding it out to the elf. Tauriel sighed but waved away the bread. "Keep it. We have enough and to spare with the stag to eat. It's only a three-day Journey to the palace and that little scrap of bread could keep you going two days." Sara tucked it into her pocket after taking another bite, and Tauriel looked at Blondie waiting for instruction.

"That is a very curious ring you carry," said Ribbon Boy. Bilbo held the ring in his palm as the elves studied it. Sara's heart almost stopped as Blondie leaned forward to see, his hand outstretched to touch the golden circlet. Bilbo withdrew his hand a fraction of an inch.

"Rather a plain band of gold," said Tauriel dismissively, bringing Blondie to a halt. He withdrew his hand sharply from its place hovering centimetres over Bilbo's. "What do you want done with these two? Tied on with the others?"

"No," said Blondie, straightening. "They walk with us as an assurance that the others fall in line." He felt the weight of her puzzle box as her phone and charger shifted inside. Sara bit her bottom lip. How was she going to explain her phone to this elf? He shifted his grip before finding the pull pin but to his consternation he could not budge the little piece of wood.

"Who's pack is this from?" he asked, still trying to slide the wood free.

"Hers." Ribbon boy pointed at her.

"What is inside?" he asked, shaking it again.

"It's personal," she said, twiddling Fili's bead "They were some of my parents possessions."

"Why won't the box open?" he asked suspiciously. "And why are there Dwarvish runes carved on it?"

"Bifur and Bofur made it for me to keep my possessions safe. I'm not sure why it won't open. Perhaps the humidity has swollen the wood. Please be careful with it. Some of the items inside are fragile." Blondie tried once one last time and Sara chanced a glance at Bofur who smiled and winked at her. Thorin too was smirking slightly at the Elfs attempts to open her little box.

"Very well since it is of such a delicate nature and I cannot be sure you tell the truth, I will carry it for you until such a time as you can assure me of its contents." Sara sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice."

"No," said the elf. "It's not." He turned to the other elves. "Return their packs and let's get moving. We have wasted enough time." Quickly, all was set in order, their packs returned. While the elves carried the dwarves weapons the company was put to work carrying the Stag. Within two minutes they were off down the path, Sara and Bilbo walking between Blondie and Tauriel as the others strung out behind them being guarded by the other elves. Sara glanced back at her companions, missing their laughter and even their arguments. She looked at her silent captives. It was going to be a long day. At least she still had her friend Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew what a chapter. Thank you for being patient with me. As we move into summer don't be surprised if it sometimes takes longer for updates. Don't worry, im not abandoning or forgetting... just busy. I stared this in the winter when its easy to be a shut in, but with the sun shining and three little kids summer is busy. I have a family reunion but will still try to keep you from waiting too long. Thank you all for your patience. Hopefully this was not a boring chapter and not confusing... if it ever is please let me know so I can fix it. Stay safe out there and thanks again for all the love!


	41. Unwilling Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara comes to the defense, and maybe elves aren't all that bad.

Sara's toes were peeking out of the end of her boots by the time Blondie called a halt to the day's march, at least what was left of her boots anyway. She sighed bent to remove the forlorn footwear. The treads were almost completely worn away and the leather was faded and cracked from the exposure to sun, rain, and dirt. She was on the fourth pair of leather ties Bifur had cut for her to replace the shoelaces that had snapped months ago. She massaged her foot, groaning as she bumped a blister that was beginning to form on the outside of her little toe.

"Are you quite well?" asked Bilbo as he came to sit next to her on the ground under the watchful eyes of the elves. The rest of the company were led by the Elf Brothers, Crooked Jaw, and Ribbon Boy and forced to sit along the edge of the square pad. Apparently, even the elves used the pads along the trail for campsites.

"Yeah, just a few blisters," she said, watching with interest as the Elf Brothers disappeared into the forest and Crooked Jaw set about preparing a fire, leaving Ribbon Boy to stand guard over the dwarves. Bofur was whispering to some of the others and Sara wondered if they were planning some form of escape, but the snickers a few seconds later persuaded her otherwise. They were probably poking fun at their elf guards, and judging by the irritated look on Ribbon Boy's face, he suspected as much as well. Tauriel and Blondie had taken the stag and hung it from a low branch in a tree till the fire could be made, but at a command from Blondie, Tauriel came to stand near her and Bilbo.

"Are you in charge of guarding us?" asked Sara after a few moments silence.

"Babysit might be a more appropriate term," said the elf, not looking at her but instead watching the dwarves. "You hardly pose a threat, especially without weapons."

"We're not completely helpless," said Sara, pulling on a boot a bit more forcefully then she had intended. She was rewarded with a rip. Her toes were now sticking entirely out of the front of her boot.

"Be that as it may, Legolas has assigned me to watch after you." Sara's head snapped up.

"Legolas? Like as in, Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Mirkwood Legolas?"

"What other Legolas is there?" said Tauriel, amused.

"So just to be clear," asked Sara, her mind reeling. "Blondie over there is Legolas." She pointed to where he stood examining the blade of Orcrist, turning it this way and that to catch the light.

"I would not let him hear you call him that, he may not appreciate it, but yes, you are correct," confirmed Tauriel.

Sara left off tying her shoes as her thoughts raced. She hadn't thought to meet anyone other than Gandalf from The Fellowship of the Ring. The hobbits she knew were not born yet, and neither was Boromir. Aragorn was numenorean and lived a longer life, so he could be alive, but Sara did not remember anything from the books about his earlier years. Gimly was of course alive, but still too young to join in this quest let alone the fellowship. That left only Legolas the elf prince who was undoubtedly old enough to have been alive a couple millennia, but she had hardly expected to see him. She studied him trying to imagine the elf who would someday become best friends with Gimly. If she really thought about it, it made sense. They were, after all, being taken to see the King of Mirkwood, and it was only natural that Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, would be closed by. Drat the hobbit book and its limited information. She would not have even known King Thranduil's name if it weren't for the dwarves. A thought struck her and she froze. There was no way that Legolas was not going to be wrapped up in the upcoming battle, one way or another. Neither he nor his father could be allowed to die. Legolas for obvious reasons, but if Thranduil were to die, Legolas would become King of Mirkwood. If that happened Legolas would most certainly not be joining the fellowship. She groaned internally. Her list of people to watch out for was growing. It was a bit ironic, she thought, that she would be the one looking out for Legolas, even if he didn't know it. She shook her head and resumed tying her boot laces but unintentionally pulled them too tight. The leather cord snapped and she cursed softly.

"Your footwear has seen better days," said Tauriel, looking down at her. "Perhaps it is time you acquired better."

"Point out the nearest shoe shop and I would gladly comply," said Sara, sighing as she tucked the broken lace into her pocket before doing her best with the shortened string.

"They are of very strange make," said the elf bending to touch a finger to a seam in the leather. "I have never seen the like, they are however, irredeemable."

"Well they have walked a very long way," said Sara absent-mindedly.

"Indeed," said Tauriel, digging in her pack before withdrawing some strips of leather. "Whether I believe your tale or not, the fact still remains that your shoes are unfit for travel. It will be a two days march before we arrive at the halls of the Woodland realm, but perhaps a temporary fix will see you there. May I?" she asked, gesturing at Sara's boot. In reply Sara held out her foot to Tauriel who wrapped the leather tightly around it. "That should see you there," she said once she had finished both feet.

"It will work for now," said Sara, tapping her toes together. "Thank you. Although I won't be able to take them off until we get there. My feet will stink something terrible."

"You already smell," said Tauriel, wrinkling her nose. It stung, but Sara knew she was right.

"I don't suppose…" began Bilbo.

"What is it little one?" asked the elf.

"I don't suppose the king will allow us to bathe once we arrive?" asked Bilbo, hopefully. Tauriel was silent for a moment.

"Hard to say," she replied finally. "He may, then again if your companions are ill mannered, he may simply lock you up. Especially if your tales to him are not any more truthful."

The Elf Brothers returned with bundles of wood and the fire was soon started. The deer was cut into strips that were roasted and smoked over the flames. Sara and Bilbo were kept close to Tauriel and Legolas and away from the dwarves. Thorin, Fili, and some of the others were none too happy with this arrangement but said nothing, only watching. They sat near the fire as the meat popped and sizzled, all the elves save Legolas gathered around. The elf prince was perched on a low branch of a tree keeping watch. Bilbo's stomach gurgled loudly.

"Would you care for some Master Baggins?" asked Ribbon Boy, holding out a spit of meat to the hobbit, a kind smile on his lips.

"What about my companions?" asked Bilbo, glancing at Sara and then at the dwarves over his shoulder. "They are just as hungry as I."

"I doubt it," said Crooked Jaw. "They stole two pouches of our bread."

"Here take it," said Ribbon Boy. "They may not feel full, but they are in no danger of starvation in the near future. You on the other hand are appallingly thin for a hobbit." Bilbo's face flushed as he rubbed one grimy foot over the other.

"I had some of your bread. An entire piece to myself," he said, pulling the leaf wrapping from his pocket. "I won't eat in front of my friends."

"Suit yourself," said Ribbon Boy, taking a bite of hot meat, breathing around his teeth trying to cool the food.

"Airidan," said Legolas from his place in the tree. Ribbon boy raised his head listening. "Take some to the dwarves."

Airidan swallowed hastily, tears rising to his eyes before he choked out, "Are you sure?" Legolas nodded. Shaking his head, Airidan got to his feet.

"Come," said Tauriel, stepping forward to help. "There is more than we can eat before it spoils. Better eaten by dwarves than wasted." She gathered some spits together and together they approached the dwarves. They stood in front of Thorin and Fili and held out the food. Fili reached forward and took the food with a nod of thanks, but Thorin turned away and would not take the meat offered by Tauriel. And so it seemed to go down the line with Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Bombur and Ori all accepting, while Dori, Gloin, Oin, Kili, and Dwalin refused, Kili with a huff of irritation for Tauriel, and Dwalin spitting at Airidan's feet in contempt. Sara shook her head in frustration, but if she were honest it was more than she had expected. The elves returned and offered once again to Sara and Bilbo, and this time they both took the proffered meat. It felt good to have something weightier in her stomach, for while the bread had restored her energy and strength, it did little to fill her stomach in a satisfying way. Having finished one skewer, Sara threw it into the fire and watched it catch and burn.

"Here," said Tauriel, reaching forward to offer another. "Take this one as well. The meat will not last past midday tomorrow, so eat your fill. You to Master Baggins." Bilbo eagerly took another. Sara twisted the stick in her fingers, thinking. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Legolas watching her with mild curiosity.

"Can I take more to my friends?" she asked him.

"Why would you want to do that," grunted Crooked Jaw, grabbing another spit. "They will just turn it down. They are all ungrateful rock pickers." Sara turned to him glaring.

"If you mean that they are less than content to be your prisoners, then yes. If you mean they are prideful and dislike handouts from you, then yes. If you mean that they think that this meat should have been theirs to begin with, then yes. We have been without food for almost five days now and clean water that doesn't taste like old socks for almost as long. We've been attacked by spiders, had most of our food stolen or spoiled, all while trudging through this miserable forest. Despite your assertion that the path keeps those on it safe, there is something wrong about this place. I haven't felt right since we entered. All things considered, I would say that their manners and attitudes have been quite commendable."

"And what of your friend Dwalin," sneered Crooked Jaw, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the surly dwarf warrior.

"Dwalin is a special case, but even he has been pleasant… for him." Crooked Jaw snorted in disbelief. "Your just mad he knocked your head in," replied Sara snidely. There were several hoots of derision from the dwarves. Crooked Jaw's face turned red and he opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by another voice.

"Leave her be Ruven," said Legolas leaning back against the tree, his leg dangling carelessly in the air. "As a human she feels all these things even more than her companions, so we will forgive her outburst. No doubt she is tired from being in our forest. We bear up under it well, but the other races are affected by it in ways we are not." Ruven, or Crooked Jaw, huffed but let the matter drop. Sara looked to Legolas.

"May I take some food to them? They may take it from me rather than from an elf."

"First tell me this," said Legolas, the dull glow of the fading forest light seeming to turn his bleach blonde hair green. "How did you obtain water without leaving the path?"

"The same way we recovered our companions, using a rope when we heard a stream off the path."

"Then why does your water taste like dirty socks?"

"Because more recently we resorted to collecting rainwater in our blankets and squeezing it into our skins. Not the best but better than going thirsty." The elf prince shook his head.

"Myrin, Lierin," he called. The Elf Brothers looked up in tandem.

"Collect their water skins and fill them with clean water." Legolas turned to Sara. "You may try and offer food to them again, but don't be surprised if they spurn your offer. Dwarves are like the rocks they hew; cold, hard, and unforgiving."

"That's not my experience with them," said Sara. "I may not have lived as long as you, but I dare say I have had more experience with dwarves in the last few months than you have in your entire life."

"I have lived a very long time," said Legolas, clearly skeptical.

"Perhaps, but I would wager you have not had a dwarf you could call a friend."

"No I have not," he admitted.

"Then you would not know, would you?"

"What could you know that I do not?" asked Legolas, his eyebrows raised.

"Dwarves may be stubborn, but they are stubbornly loyal to those things and people they care about. Despite what you might think they can be very forgiving, even if they don't agree with you and you don't deserve it. And dwarves are anything but cold. They are warm both in heart and body. Trust me, on a cold wet night nothing beats sleeping between a pair of dwarves and I have never found anyone who care about or for me so much as Fili and Kili do. Clearly you don't know much about them if you think them cold, hard, and unforgiving. But that's because you never spent time around them, have you."

"Never more than could be helped," said Legolas dismissively, waving a hand. "Go tend to your friends." She turned just as Myrin and Lierin disappeared into the foliage, the waterskins of the company slung over their shoulders. She went first to Thorin and held out the stick of meat to him but he shook his head. She sighed in irritation and held the food closer.

"I don't see why you should turn up your nose at perfectly good food. We haven't had good meat, or any for that matter since the eagles. It will go to waste if you don't eat it."

"Then you eat it," he said, looking at her. "You need it more than I do."

"They are feeding me enough." He didn't reply. "Thorin," she said gently. "Take it. We are likely to be with them for a couple days if not weeks." No reply. "Do you really not intend to eat that whole time simply because it is elves who offer it to you?"

"And if I did?" he asked, though she could tell by his tone he didn't mean it.

"What if I said I will only eat when you do," she countered.

"That is an underhanded trick," he said, taking the meat from her grudgingly.

"All is fair in love and war," she said.

"And which is this?" he asked so quietly she almost didn't hear him. She paused and looked at him, cocking her head to the side, thinking.

"A bit of both I think," she whispered before moving to Fili who took another skewer without complaint. Kili was next. Her tactic with him was much simpler. The moment he opened his mouth to protest she stuffed the skewer into his mouth like a dog chewing on a stick. He glowered up at her, but she ignored his irritation. "Eat," she commanded, before moving on… on to Dwalin.

"Shove it in my mouth like that lass and..." growled Dwalin.

"And what?" she countered wearily. "You won't talk to me anymore? You're already doing that." He looked away. "Do you want any?" He shook his head, wincing as he shifted position. "Have it your way," she said as she moved past him. But she couldn't help but add, "You should let the elves look at your shoulder. They may have a remedy we don't. Even if they don't, it might convince them we're not lying about the spider's." She gave another spit of deer meat to Balin and then Bifur and Bofur.

"Don't ya worry about them personal items," said Bofur just before she turned to go. "They are quite safe in that box of yers." She turned back to him and he winked. She looked at him puzzled. Bofur made out like it was some sort of spell on the box, which she reminded herself was entirely possible. She hoped so. She didn't relish explaining her phone to the elves even if it was not charged. She returned with meat for the others, all save Gloin accepting a skewer. Well it was better than the elves had managed at any rate. To Sara's surprise Legolas soon ordered the fire to be smothered and the last of the meat was divvied up as the camp was made ready for night fall.

"Bring out the lanterns," ordered Legolas. Tauriel dug into her pack and produced glass orbs about the size of Sara's fist, and Airidan and Ruven fitted slender poles into little holes around the edges of the stone pad at each of the four corners and the midpoint of each side. Tauriel held each of the orbs in her hand and after whispering something to each they lit up with a red light. These were hung from each of the poles and soon the entire area was bathed in a horrific crimson glow.

"What an ominous color," said Bilbo, shuddering. "Most unnatural."

"It repels the moths and bats while still providing light," said Tauriel.

"Actually," said Sara as a bat careened through camp. "It's not really that it repels them. Insects just can't see red light, in fact most animals can't. So instead of attracting them, they simply don't see anything and thus don't linger as they did with our fires. It's quite ingenious really."

"So it's not magic?" asked Bilbo, sounding disappointed. Sara shrugged and they both looked at Tauriel.

"A bit," admitted the elf. "Your friend is right about red light, but there's also some magic that fuels the constant even glow inside the orbs. A bit of both knowledge and magic."

"Will it repel the spiders?" asked Sara nervously.

"We have told you already, they cannot harm you while you were on this path. It is protected by the king's magic."

"Then either your king's magic is weakening or the spiders and the forest are getting stronger," said Sara.

"There is nothing wrong with my father's magic," cut in Legolas from the tree. "You are safe on the path."

"Safe as a fly in a spider's web," called Bofur in a carrying voice. Several of the company grumbled an agreement.

"That is utter nonsense," insisted Legolas. "No such thing has ever happened."

"Still," said Thorin. "We will be keeping a watch tonight."

"No need. Airidan and Ruben will be on guard."

"Perhaps, but they will have their eyes on us and not the forest, thus we will keep a watch of our own."

"Do as you please," said Legolas, shaking his head. "But it is unnecessary."

Myrin and Lierin returned from the ever growing shadows of the forest, heavy laden with full water skins, which they dropped unceremoniously into the laps of the dwarves, Sara, and Bilbo. She took a long slow drink, savoring the clean water.

"How do you manage to navigate the forest without getting lost, forgetting your purpose, or falling asleep?" she asked as she recapped her water and stowed it in her pack.

"We are elves," said Myrin, the younger looking of the two brothers. "The path is always visible to us. Likewise the forest does not affect us. Even for you it would be easy enough with concentration and practice."

"We found that pain clears your mind," said Sara.

"I suppose that does work, but it is primitive," said Lierin, rubbing his smooth chin.

"And the ferns?" she asked.

"There is a simple but temporary remedy for that," supplied Tauriel. "One need only take a piece of the ferns stalk and hold it under their tongue. Not only will it keep you from sleeping for at least two hours, but it will also wake one who has already succumbed."

"Wish we had known that a few weeks ago," said Sara shivering as a breeze blew by. She picked up her pack and stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Tauriel, watching her.

"To bed," said Sara simply.

"Lay out your role here," said Tauriel, gesturing to the ground beside her.

"No offence, but I have a better offer," she said, turning around to face the elves. "I don't know if you have noticed, but my clothes are not exactly the warmest and the nights here are cold. On top of that I have not been properly dry since entering this forest. Unless you intend to keep me warm yourself, I know of a spot between two dwarf princes that promises at least warmth."

"Do you not have a coat?" asked Legolas looking down at her, assessing.

"Not anymore," she said, her voice quieting. "It got burned."

"Burned?" he asked. "How?" She raised her wrist so he could see the pale scars.

"Azog," she replied without feeling.

"Why?" asked the elf prince.

Sarah looked to Thorin hesitant to answer. He shook his head minutely. He was right, while some things did not pertain directly to the quest, the reason Azog sought her and her origins could only lead in one direction. Too many people already knew about her, and she was reluctant to add to that list. She was prepared to tell the elf king if that's what it took to secure his cooperation, but she had yet to even convince Thorin to play nice. She looked up at Legolas where he sat leaned back against the trunk of the tree, his leg dangling and his blue eyes locked with hers, as if willing her to speak. Breaking eye contact she looked to the side, hitching her pack higher.

"Does he need a reason other than cruelty's sake?" she asked.

"Given his reputation, I would say not," said Legolas after a moments silence. "I'm sorry, it is probably a distasteful topic to you."

"Yeah, not really my favorite," agreed Sara, turning to walk away. She half expected the elves to call out to her again, but once she had closed half the distance between her and the dwarves, her shoulders relaxed and her step grew more confident. Bilbo wavered for a moment before grabbing his pack and following her. Fili waved her over as best he could with his hands still bound in front of him, and she was about to sit between him and Kili, but as she dropped her pack to the ground Thorin spoke, his voice low and quiet.

"Sara here," he said, nodding to the space between him and Fili. "Bilbo there between Fili and Kili." Sara was surprised there was enough room between them on the rope but within several minutes she and Bilbo were laid out along with the rest of the company, save Balin and Ori who were on watch. Airidan and Ruven also took up positions near the company, watching. She lay curled next to Fili and soon his breathing had evened out. She peeked up at Thorin through her lashes. He had yet to lay down, but sat watching the elves in the red glow of the lanterns light. After a long while she could hear the snores of most of the company, though she was not surprised to look over and see Dwalin also watching the elves, scowling. Laying here she could feel the metal key inside her bra, and she shifted her gaze back to Thorin. She reached her hand out from under the blanket towards his thigh and gently tapped him. He looked down at her.

"You should rest. Who knows what tomorrow brings," she said.

"Perhaps," he replied. "Why do you not sleep?"

"I can't seem to get comfortable," she half lied. "Bras can be very finicky to sleep in." He looked at her, startled by her cander. She bugged her eyes a bit, hoping he would catch on. To her relief light sprung to his eyes.

"No doubt. You do have strange undergarments. Not at all like dwarf women. Does anything else ale you?"

"I miss pillows," she said, sighing quietly. "Often Fili will let me put my head on his arm but its not the same, besideds he's turned the other way." His eyes darted to the elves on watch but they both had their attention on Dwalin.

"You could lay your head on my leg if you wish," he said, extending the leg closest to her. She scooted over and lay on her side facing him, her head resting on his thigh.

"Is that more suitable?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you," she said pulling the thin dirty blanket up over her ears. Under cover of the cloth she lifted her shirt, her fingers reaching between her breasts for the warm key. Thorin watched out of the corner of his eyes as she shifted, pulling her shirt back down. Still under the blanket, she fumbled for a moment before undoing the tie of his hip pouch. He leaned forward slightly, obscuring her from sight of the elves as she slipped the key inside and retied the strings. She was relieved to have the key returned to him, he too seemed a little more at ease. She lay still for a while before speaking.

"Is your leg okay? I could use my pack if it's falling asleep." He snorted.

"My leg is in no danger," he assured. His bound fingers began to play with her hair which was loose, save for Fili's braid. She glanced up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"The Elves and the others may see," she whispered.

"Let them," he said after a moment. "It won't be a secret for much longer and I prefer you close to me. Fili can hardly complain; I have not overstepped my bounds, even if you are intended to be his heart sister."

"Are you sure?" she asked, studying his face.

"I am certain," he said, drawing her closer to him. "Stay like this and sleep." She briefly considered moving back to Fili, for her back was exposed to the night air, but Thorin's fingers in her hair convinced her otherwise. Perhaps the night would not be so cold after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so don't panic that this chapter is a bit shorter... I have the next chapter already written and I just need to do some eddits... really these two chapters were meant to be one, but its been three weeks since I updated so I wanted to give you this for now. So give it a few more days and I should have another 6,000 words to upload. Thanks for your patience. Its summer time... I can tell. Readership is down because everyone is out enjoying the sun... me to. Get out there and enjoy the outdoors. Meanwhile I will keep typing away just at a slower rate... once summer is over and its cold outside I'm sure the pace will pick up again. This is a bit of a slower chapter but the next has some more action... I wanted to give the characters a chance to intact because things are about to reach a head and our characters will be a bit busy for chitchat. Let me know you are out there and still reading... I will still be here writing. Stay safe and, Please can we all just be nice to each other and treat each other with kindness... That's a commentary on the world at large (Especially here in the USA right now) and not my readers. Your kind comments keep me going. Thank you for your encouragement. Alright bye for a few days.


	42. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a jail break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here it is.. once again, forgive the spelling and grammar errors you find. Its late, but I'm not inclined to make you wait longer.

Thorin twisted his wrists, testing the strength of the rope for what seemed the hundredth time. At this point it was almost a subconscious effort. This elvish rope was strange and most definitely imbued with their magic. The moment he had been tied in place he had felt the strength fade from his arms. How else could a simple cord be so strong, and how else could his wrists remain unmarred after so much struggle. Not only this, but the ropes length seemed to vary, adjusting to his needs, like how there had been enough slack to allow room between he and Fili last night so Sara could sleep between them, but today Fili was tied so closely behind him that his nephew was in constant danger of treading on his heels. The knots were impossible to pick or untie and according to Bofur to chew through. Even Nori who had escaped the goblin's shackles had no luck with this rope that was no bigger around than a small blueberry.

It rankled to be prisoners to these elves. He disliked being subject to another's will or being marched like a gang of thieves through the forest. Thorin heard Sara and Bilbo laugh and looked up to see them conversing with the elf prince and captain of the guard. Try as she might to fit in Middle-Earth, Sara still stuck out like a rough nail in a finished wall. She drew the evermore curious attention of the two elves, especially the blond prince. He watched her smile as she listened to elf talk and frowned. She ought to be by his side, walking and talking with he and Fili. Despite all the attention they gave to her and Bilbo, neither of the elves seem to truly believe their captives stories. Thorin supposed that was natural. The company's lies the day before had been rather weak ones, and would have been hard for even him to swallow if he had been on the receiving end, but it was better than the truth. He would keep the truth from the elves at all costs, both about his quest and Sara origins. Nothing good seemed to come from other knowing about Sara.

"At least she can laugh," said Fili, behind him. Thorin felt a pang of jealousy twitch through him as Sara and the blond elf continue to converse conviviality. He strained his ears to hear their conversation. "I'm glad they take care of her and didn't tie her and Bilbo with us," said Fili, breaking through his concentration as they trudged along.

"They only kept us apart to ensure our cooperation," said Thorin in dwarvish. The elf named Ruven who held the Rope gave it a half-hearted jerk, but Thorin ignored him. At first the elves had tried to keep them from talking in their native tongue, but they soon realized that short of gagging the company or cutting their tongues out it would be impossible to keep the company silent. It seemed the elves threats had been mostly empty ones, and so the dwarvish conversations had persisted.

"I have no real reason not to cooperate," replied Fili, slipping into dwarvish as well. "They treat her kindly and we knew we were going to be taken captive."

"Are you telling me you have no desire to be free of this rope? No sense of pride?"

"Not at all," said Fili. "I detest being tied up, but I want to make peace with the elves like Sara suggests even more, so unless there is a real need I will remain here. It's not as though I couldn't get loose if I wanted."

"Are you telling me you still have a knife hidden away?"

"I do, but only for emergencies. It's not really suitable for fighting but could cut a rope well enough."

As much as Thorin wanted to be quit of his bonds he could see Fili's wisdom in not using the blade. Even if he were to get his hands free there was no real escape from these elves, for they had to stay on the path or risk being forever lost in this forest. With the orcs behind and the elves ahead, they were hemmed in. The elves were clearly the lesser of two evils, but it was some comfort to know that in dire situations they had a means to at least escape their bonds. A laugh drew his attention back to Sara. Sara and her fool notions of peace between elves and dwarves. Why make peace with the elves if they would be at the mountain to help defeat the orc and Goblin armies anyway. The book so declared, despite the ill parting of the company from the elf king. They still won the battle, and he would be more cautious and aware now that he knew of his possible peril. Why debase himself if it was not necessary. But despite disagreeing with her, he enjoyed the fire with which she spoke of her plan.

He had grown worried for Sara and Bilbo when the food had been depleted. Little did he wish to see her weak or ill when his natural inclination was to protect and care for her. He just hadn't expected the desire to care and protect to be reciprocated and such a forceful way. In a sense he supposed that was part of her charm, her streak of fire. Sara was hardly ever intimidated, and certainly not by him. On the contrary she had proved herself quite vivacious when it came to those she cared for, and she would fight tooth and nail to see her will done. Dwarvish women were far from demure and could charge into battle if the dire need ever arose, but none had ever shown such cander with him as had Sara. Where most only saw his position as king, Sara was unafraid to talk to him like any other being, and he liked the openness for a change... most of the time at any rate. So it galled him to see Sara talk so easily and freely with their elf captors. He noted how she and the hobbit were careful to avoid sensitive subjects, diverting the elves questions with questions of their own. Thorin could tell that the elf prince was aware of her tactics but had given up trying to pry information from her and now let her talk freely. The more she talked the more the elf's interest was peaked and the more attention he paid her.

Out of habit Thorin ganced to the sky he could not see, but despite not knowing the sun's position he knew they were nearing the end of the day's march. The webs strung thought out the trees were a source of worry, especially without the familiar weight of Ocrist at his side and his hands bound. The elf prince's blatant disbelief in the spider attacks was unnerving. Thorin knew elf magic to be powerful and long-lasting, but for the prince to completely dismiss their claims merely based on his faith in the magic seemed folly. He could tell he was not the only one in the party concerned with the increasing webs for when he looked back, many of the others' eyes darted here and there, ever searching and alert. Their elf captors however, marched on with utter confidence, wholy relying on the path's magic; that is, all save the female captain of the guard. Thorin watched the group ahead of him and as Sara and Bilbo's unease grew, the she-elf watched them and waxed more cautious, her eyes scanning the forest around them for any approaching threat.

A little under an hour later they halted for the day at yet another of the elf made camps. The company was once again ordered to sit along the edge of the square stone. After several minutes Fili elbowed him surreptitiously. Thorin looked over at him and Fili quietly nodded his head towards Dwalin. The warrior did not look well, his face ashen as he held his shoulder painfully. Oin's gaze on him was clearly concerned.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ruven, nudging Dwalin's foot as he peered down at him. "Can't handle a walk through the woods?" Dwalin glared up at the elf but didn't speak.

"He was injured and it has been slow to heal," said Balin.

"I thought dwarves were supposed to be a hardy race, quick to recover," said Ruven, raising an eyebrow.

"Normally we are lad," said Bofur from down the line. "But the spider's venom seems to work against the healing."

"Might you untie our healer so he can tend to my brother?" asked Balin, addressing the elf named Lierin. The elf observed him for a moment before going to Legolas. He and the elf prince returned shortly.

"Untie them both," said the prince.

"You want me to untie this one?" asked Ruven incredulously, nodding at Dwalin. "He's likely to start trouble."

"He hardly looks up to the task," said Legolas. Thorin had to agree, he had rarely seen Dwalin looking so poor. "If he is ill he will only slow us down. Loose him, or was Sara correct and you are shamed by his victory over you." Thorin ground his teeth… of course Sara had invited the elf to call her by name. She hated formaily to much to let him go on calling her Ms. Miller. Muttering under his breath Ruven bent and easily untied the knots around Dwalin and Oin's hands. By now Sara, Bilbo, and the she-elf captain had converged on them and stood by watching as Oin gingerly peeled back Dwlain's short caller to expose the two puncture wounds on his shoulder. The she, Tauriel as he had heard her named, leaned forward a look of interest and disgust wrinkling her features. The wounds were weeping puss again and the gray pallor in Dwalin's skin had returned and spread.

"I told you not to use this arm," said Oin reaching for his pack.

"What kind of wound is that?" asked the elf Airidan from beside Ruven.

"We told ya, it's a spider bite," said Bofur. "A giant one."

"It's what you deserve for leaving the path," said Ruven. Out of the corner of his eye Thorin saw Sara glare at the elf in question.

"As much as you deserved the beating you took," she said hotly, folding her arms. "We told you already, the spiders attacked us on the path." Her voice full of contempt as she spun to face Legolas. "And don't tell me it's impossible. I'm beginning to hate when people say that because it always ends up being completely possible."

"The spiders have never before spun their webs so close to the path," offered Tauriel gesturing at the trees around them. "By rights, they should not be able to come even this close. If nothing else the spiders are growing bolder, perhaps we ought to take precautions." Dwalin grunted in pain as Oin squeezed the pus from his shoulder and cleaned the wound. Myrin approached the old healer.

"If that really is a spider bite this should help," said the elf holding out a small black jar.

"Is it an antidote?" asked Fili.

"Not exactly, but it should work to ward off some of the symptoms temporarily," replied Myrin.

"Then there is no cure?" said Kili.

"There is one, but we don't carry it with us. It spoils too quickly," said Airidan. Sara looked at the elves shrewdly.

"If the spiders never come on the path, then why do you carry this medicine?" asked Sara, staring at the elf prince.

"The spiders have never before entered the path," said Tauriel. "But that doesn't mean we never leave the path."

"That's one of our tasks," said Airidan. "To keep the spiders in check, lest they deplete the forest of all living creatures. We have found several nests but unfortunately we have yet to find where they spawn from."

"I bet you anything it's in Dol Guldur," said Sara. "At least that's what Radagast thought." Legolas turned to look at her sharply.

"First you claim to travel with Mithrandir, and now you claim to know The Brown Wizard as well? Your tale grows wilder and wilder. Few have ever seen him. He prefers to keep to himself in the south of this forest."

"We only met him in passing," said Sara. "He came to talk to Gandalf just before we got to Rivendell."

"A likely story," said the elf prince, but Thorin didn't hear what else they said as they broke into an argument, for his attention was busy watching the tremors in the thick silk threads above their heads. Something was causing those vibrations and there was no breeze at the moment. He turned to Fili.

"Do you have that blade handy?" he whispered in dwarvish. Fili raised an eyebrow and Thorin nodded at the spider webs. Fili's face paled.

"What would you have me do?" asked Fili.

"Cut the rope. I think that if perhaps we can cut the rope it will lose its magical properties and become a mere rope. If I'm right we can relieve our weapons from the elves," said Thorin. Sara and the elf prince were busy arguing and had attracted the attention of the other elves. Good they would be distracted. Kili, Balin, and Nori had heard his secret conversation with Fili and were sitting straighter, each one trying to surreptitiously snap the cords that bound them. With their hands tied they would be easy prey for the giant arachnids.

"And if you are wrong?" asked Fili.

"Then you better hope that you're as sneaky as Nori," he replied. Dori and Bifur were listening now as well, but the elves were busy watching the escalating argument between Sara and Legolas, and for once Thorin was not on the receiving end of her sharp tongue. He needed to get his hands on a weapon and quickly; the tremors were growing bigger and he thought he could hear them now, almost a dozen spiders approaching through the canopy if his ears were to be trusted.

"Do it now," he whispered to Fili. The she elf was watching them and though she could not understand she was wary. Thorin glanced upward and the elf followed his eyes and uncertainty marred her pointed face. Her eyes flicked to Fili and she saw the small blade he drew from the heel of his boot but instead of lunging to stop him, she reached behind her back and drew an arrow, notching it.

"Legolas, I think..." she began, scanning the forest for movement. Throin could tell the moment the rope was cut for he felt the strength rush back into his arms and with a sharp twist he easily broke free. Almost instantly he, Fili, Kili, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, and Nori wear on their feet rushing elves, reaching for the packs that held their weapons. Pandemonium broke out and the elves' attention was suddenly back on the dwarves, all save Tauriel, who stood with her bow at the ready braced for the attack from the forest. Moments later all the company except Oin and Dwalin we're on their feet, but Thorin had eyes for the elf prince only. He would retrieve Orcrist. Legolas saw him coming and grabbed Sara, spinning her around and holding her back to his chest, a blade pressed to her throat.

"Sara," cried Fili and Thorin froze in place, furry burning through him like molten gold.

"Sara," squeaked Bilbo, rushing forward only to jerk to a halt as Legolas drew her closer. Sara's eyes were wide and panicked.

"Let her go," raged Thorin, stepping closer, his fingernails cutting into his palms.

"Tell your men to stand down," ordered Legolas cooly.

"The spider's are almost here," said Fili, lowering his twin swords. "We won't face them empty-handed. They will attack us here on the path and no amount of magic will stop them."

"Legolas I think they are right," said Tauriel, her bow still drawn. Most of the comoution had died down and a majority of the company had acquired a weapon, and held the four remaining elves at bay.

"This is ridiculous, There is no…" But the elf prince never finished his sentence. Furry snapped to life in Sara and she reached up and grabbed the arm across her chest. In a quick practiced movement she backed into him and flipped him on his back in front of her. Dodging out of his reach as he leapt to his feet, she ran past and came to stand between Fili and Bilbo. A cold fire burned in the prince's eyes as he slowly and deliberately drew orcrist. Thorin's empty fingers itched to hold that hilt and he watched, waiting for the elf to move, ready to dodge and strike a blow.

"Legolas, now is not the time," called Tauriel, but her companion was not listening. The webs above positively danced now and the branches shook as the heavy bodies approached, the tips of their spindly legs poking into view.

"Unkle here," called Fili, tossing him one of his blades. Thorin caught it with all the ease his years of sword handling afforded him, but his attention was divided between Legolas and the spider creeping up behind the elf prince.

"You won't escape me," said the elf prince. The spider crept closer now. It was no more than the uppity prince deserved. Let the creature drag him off into its lair and suck him dry. It would save Thorin the trouble of running himself, and Sara could not blame him for the elfs death.

"Legolas, behind you," cried Tauriel raising her bow but in the same moment the elf let loose a shaft, Sara rushed past her, jostling her aim. The arrow flew over the spider and just as the spider lunged forward for the elf prince, Sara reached him in time to push the surprised elf out of the way. The monstrous creature, robbed of its initial target, settled for scooping up the girl and turning to flee, its writhing prize screaming as it disappeared into the gloom.

"Sara!" shouted Fili but his cry was lost in the shouts of the company and the elves as spiders appeared on all sided. Thorin's mind raced and his blood ran chill, as he lunged after the spider, dodging around the she elf. Sara had been taken by the spider and she had no weapon to defend herself! Curse that wretched elf, why had she jumped to save him. He could hear Sara's screams like a knife in his chest. He had failed her again.

"Uncle wait," shouted Fili, making to follow him, but when Thorin glanced back it was to see a spider drop from above and block his nephew's path. He was, however, surprised to see the elf prince following with clear determination. Thorin cursed under his breath and turned forward, pouring all his strength into his legs and lungs as he sprinted after Sara, dodging ferns along the way. He was gaining now, but so was the elf. There was movement off to the left and the right, closing in, and Thorin was forced to halt, two spiders blocking his path. As he ducked under the reaching appendage of one and swung at its soft underbelly, he felt the elf's feet on his back and shoulders as he vaulted over, still chasing after Sara. Thorin roared in frustration, swinging wildly at the other spider, which soon joined its companion, twitching on the ground. Not bothering to finish them off, he sprinted after Sara and the elf. The trees became darker, more gnarled, and strung with more and more webs. Finally they burst into dark clearing and caught up to the spider, but Sara was nowhere to be seen. The spider was focused on the enormous dead tree in the middle of the clearing, its legs probing a narrow crack in it's dark trunk.

"Sara!" thunderd Thorin, his heart leaping from into his throat. Where was she? Had the spider dropped? Eaten her? Strung her high in a tree? Legolas swung and decapitated a spider that reaced towards them, Orcrist dripping with gore as he made his way toward the tree. "Sara!" called Thorin again, desperation tinging his voice as he searched for her. There were more spiders closing in around them.

"Thorin!" came her plea. "Thorin! I'm here. In the tree!" Roaring, he charged forward and closing the distance between he and the spider, plunged Fili's sword up to the hilt into the spider's bloated body. A sharp twist and a yank and the creature collapsed, dead.

"Sara!" called Thorin after shoving the body aside. The tree had a hollow core. He peered into the crack in the tree and could see her grime smeared face looking back at him, panicked. Her eyes were squirted in pain and he could smell the blood seeping from where she held her left bicep. "What happened?"

"It bit me," she said, her voice weak. She looked like she would be sick. "Thorin, the spider bit me!"

"Oakenshild!" shouted the elf. Thorin glanced over his shoulder and felt his body grow chill. No less than six spiders were converging on the tree. "This is a nest!" Thorin turned back to Sara.

"Stay there," he said firmly. "Stay in there till I come for you." She nodded weakly, her eyes round and wide. He spun and raised his borrowed blade to the ready as the elf retreated closer to the tree. Thorin gritted his teeth and swung at the nearest of the creatures, cutting its legs from under it before cleaving its head in two. Thank Mahal Fili kept his blades sharp. Two more spiders rushed him and in his periphery he could see Legos fighting three of the monsters. Despite being outnumbered, the elf held his own with a collected calm, that is until one of the spiders managed to entangle the elf feet in webbing while he was distracted elsewhere. The elf toppled as a spider rushed him, but Thorin was busy with his own pair of the arachnids. The creature to his left screeched as it charged forward, its mandibles clicking. He turned and drove the blade into its gaping mouth but felt the seconds spiders legs begin to wrap around him from behind. Yanking the sword up and free he swung around in the arch and cut through the legs seeking to entrap him. Jumping free of the creature, he spared a glance for the elf. The prince was on his feet again but staggering as he wiped at his face smearing gore across it. Thorin could see not wond on the elf and though the elf's tunic was smeared with blood, none of it was his turned back to the wobbly spider before him and finished it with a quick blow. He was about to retrieve Sara and run for it when he stopped, watching. There was definitely something wrong with the elf. His movements were labored and slow as if heavily drunk. Only one spider remained, but this one was smarter than the others and stayed outside the prince's staggerting reach, waiting for it's chance. Its patience was rewarded, and as the elf stumbled and fell sideways into the low shrubbery, the spider shrieked and lunged for its prey. As the spider reached for the elf, Thorin reluctantly moved to intervene, but the elf was not quite so helpless. The tip of Orcrist erupted from the spider's body just below the head and sliced upwards and the creature collapsed. Reaching the pair, Thorin rolled the spider aside to assess the elf. He reamiled uninjured but lay unconscious, the ferns fanning out around his head. A scream brought him out of his observations and he spun to see a final spider had crawled down out of the branches of the dead tree and was probing the crack, trying to get at Sara. Rushing forward he sliced into the creature's head and shoved it aside to join its companion. Looking around, both on the ground and then the trees, and seeing nothing Thorin moved to the crack.

"Sara are you well?" he called, looking inside. How had she gotten inside? The crack was only some six inches wide.

"Are they gone?" she queried.

"Yes," he said reaching his hand inside. "Come out. It is safe enough now. How in Middle Earth did you get in there to begin with?"

"There is a whole at the bottom of the tree," she said crouching down. "When the spider let go to wrap me up I fell and crawled inside." Her head appeared near the ground and she wriggled out on her belly, winching as her arm scraped the tree. Reaching down he dragged her into his arms and she melted into his embrace, her own arms coming around his chest and holding him tight as relief washed through him. "Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I thought we agreed, no more unnecessary risks," he said, drawing back to hold her face in his hands before he kissed her brow lightly and then moved to her mouth.

"I didn't take any unnecessary risks," she said once they broke apart. She grimaced as she let her embrace drop, her hand returning to her injured arm. He reached for her arm and gently raised it.

"You pushed that elf aside and were taken in his place," he said trying to keep the frustration from his tone as he ripped off her sleeve to better see her arm. "That was not only beyond unnecessary but borders on extreme foolishness. You were not even armed!" There was going to be a large bruise on her bicep, but the real damage was to the soft flesh of her underarm. Due to the small size of her arm, the creature's fangs had tore through the skin but not really penetrated deep into the muscle of her arm. Normally a wound such as this would not worry him as much, but there was the spider's venom to consider. How much of it had entered her body? "I told you," he said, taking her shoulders. "Look to yourself first. Don't put yourself in danger!"

"It was necessary," she said

"That is a matter of opinion," he said using the ripped cloth of her sleeve to clumsily bind the wound. "Come we must get you back to Oin and the others." He scooped her up into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What about Legolas? I thought I saw him. Where is he?" she asked. Thorin ground his teeth and jerked his head to where the elf prince lay in the ferns. "He lays there. Let him fend for himself. He is uninjured, only sleeps."

"You can't just leave him here," she said, suddenly trying to wriggle out of his grip. He held her tighter.

"We can and we will," he grumbled. "It is no more than he deserves."

"No we can't," she said, her voice growing stronger. "We have to take him back with us. He's likely to be eaten by more spiders. Night is coming."

"All the more reason to leave quickly," he said, holding her firmly to his chest as she continued to struggle. Why did she always fight against him in this position?

"I can't let him die," she said, pushing against his chest. " He's too important." Suspicion and jealousy twined together in his heart. Important? True, he was the son of the elf king, but Sara's words seemed to carry more import than that.

"Important how?" he asked, his arms going slack as he set her on her feet and stepped away. Had the elves limited attention turned her head so quickly while he had only just managed to secure her affection? Elves were admitaldy the race that would naturally be more attractive to a human. They were softer spoken and more graceful, and it would certainly not be the first time an elf had shown interest in a human.

"I can't tell you," she said, going to the elfs side, avoiding the ferns and placing two fingers on his neck. Her posture relaxed and she carefully yanked up one of the ferns, holding it away from her face.

"Important to you?" asked Thorin. "More so than me?" Sara froze and then stood to face him, dropping the fern, plainly confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"Do you fancy the elf?"

"What on Earth gave you that impression," she said, clearly exasperated with him.

"You spent the entire day conversing and laughing with him."

"Legolas, Tauriel, and Bilbo," she said. "And it's not like they would let us leave their side."

"Be that as it may, his interest in you has only grown in that short time, and yours in him. You look at him as though he were some great hero instead of our captor." She did not respond. "Then you push him out of the way to save him, risking yourself in the process. You confuse me. Why risk yourself for someone we met yesterday? Why are you so fascinated with him?" She looked taken aback at his words and it was quiet for a few agonizing moments. Her eyes wandered to the elf at her feet.

"I suppose he does fascinate me," she admitted after a long time. "But not in the way you suspect. It's just... he's a living legend, or rather he will be someday."

"Will be? You know his future?"

"At least what his future should be," she said. "He nor his father can be allowed to die. Legolas has to be alive in the future, but he can't be tied down being king of the elves. That's why I pushed him out of the way." She paused. "Kind of stupid now that I think about it. He was armed and probably would have been just fine."

"More than likely," agreed Thorin, folding his arms over his chest. "He has managed to live all these years. Elves live a very long time, and he is not young, despite his looks."

"I know," she sighed. "Your right. Sorry. I should have thought it through." She seemed to wilt a little.

"There was little time in the moment," he relented. It was in her nature to protect others, even if she was ill equipped to do so. "You do not care for him?" She straightened.

"No. Not like that," she said, coming to grasp his hand. "Not the way I care for you. But we still have to take him back with us. He's important to the future, besides he won't be able to find the path again without him." He sighed. He had not thought of that.

"Well we can't very well stay here. Lost or not, the spiders will return here soon, and I doubt I will be able to fend them off while protecting you both sufficiently."

"You won't have to," she said, reaching for the dropped fern. "We will wake him up." She broke off three pieces of the plant's stock and placed one under her tongue before handing him another, but stopped short of the elfs mouth. He watched her shoulders droop before she turned him once again.

"Why do you hesitate? You insist we bring him. Wake him and have done," he said, placing the bit of plant under his own tongue. The taste was bitter and the underside of his tongue grew numb. She stood and faced him.

"Not yet," she said simply. "I have been wanting to talk to you, and I mean to have my say while no one else is here." That didn't sound pleasant.

"Is it necessary?" he asked. "We really should leave this place."

"Then carry him while we walk and talk."

"I had meant to carry you," he said, gesturing to her injury.

"It's my arm, not a leg. I can walk," she said firmly. "It's important that I talk to you even if you don't like what I have to say." That did not bode well. "Please," she asked. Sighing he strode to her and stooped to hoist the elf like a sack over his shoulder.

"Very well, it seems you are determined. I have no choice but to listen, so tell me what weighs so heavily on you that you think I will not like." She grabbed Orcrist from the ground and held it out to him. Having nowhere to carry the blade he reluctantly slid into the hilt on the elf's hip before accepting Fili's blade as well. His shoulder throbbed. Only now with the elf on his old injury and the danger somewhat abated did he realize the considerable pain he was in. At least it would clear his mind, but he shifted the elf to the other shoulder none-the-less. It freed his left arm to support Sara should she need it.

"The reason I don't want Legolas awake yet is because what I have to say concerns him and his father."

"You mean to tell me more of their future?" he asked, incredulous.

"No," she said, staying close to his side as he led her out the direction they had come. Or what he hoped was the direction they had come.

"I want to talk to you about making peace with the elves." It was his turn to stiffen.

"We have already discussed this and I have made my answer quite plain."

"You made your opinion abundantly clear," she said, glancing at him. "But we hardly discussed it. A discussion happens between people and includes opinions and arguments from all parties, and I have yet to voice mine."

"Then voice them, but don't expect to sway me." She sighed wearily.

"Why did you bring me with you?" she asked, sounding tired. He looked at her confused. "Why did you bring me on this journey? Why am I here?"

"Gandalf insisted we bring you in the beginning, but we have grown to want and need you," he said unsure what she was getting at.

"Why did gandalf insist?" she asked.

"Because you bear the mark of the Valar."

"Right," she said. "And what is my title in the company and why." He guessed now where she was leading him but he answered anyway.

"Forign consultant, because of your foreknowledge," he admitted, shifting the elf higher on his shoulder as they strolled forward.

"Now tell me, why are you here?" she asked. "Why are you even on this quest?"

"To reclaim Erebor," he said without thinking. Why was she asking this, she knew.

"But why? Why do you want Erebor?" she asked. "Is it the gold? The honor and prestige of winning it back? So you have a proper kingdom to rule over? Because your father left you the key and a sense of duty?" Did she really not understand him after all this time? Did he have to spell it out for her?

"All those reasons and more," he said. "I am a dwarf and like my kind love gold, and duty and honor also play a part in it, but they all fall short to this; I want my people to have a home again. It is their home. Stolen from them, but theirs all the same. I will see them restored to it."

"And just how far and how much are you willing to give up to see that happen?" she asked, watching him carefully. He stopped for a moment, looking up into the canopy before answering.

"Anything. I would give anything to see this happen."

"Even, and including your life," she asked quietly. He looked down at her and lifted her chin so her green eyes met his.

"Yes. Even, and including my life. If that frightens you then perhaps we should hold off on any relation between us until this is over." He had meant to offer her comfort and let her know he did not hold her bound to her word should she wish to sever ties with him, but apparently that had been the wrong thing to say. She yanked her chin from his hand, and her eyes sparked dangerously as she glared up at him.

"Don't make this about me," she said. "I didn't say I wanted out."

"Then why are you angry?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm not angry," she said, her eyes flashing. "I'm frustrated!" There seemed little difference to him. Her features were still pinched and her cheeks flushed. Try as he might, and despite all his years of practice with Dis, women we're still strange creatures to him. Especially in their anger.

"Then tell me what frustrates you so," he said after a moment.

"You!" she shot iratabley. "You frustrate me. You and your contradictory logic. It makes no sense. Either that, or you're lying."

"I spoke no lie," he defended. "We agreed no more lies."

"But you did lie," she shouted. "You said you would give anything to reclaim Erebor for your people."

"What else could I possibly give? I would die to see it happen."

"Dying is the easy way out," she countered loudly. "What your people need is for you to live, but beyond that, they need a peaceful future, and that is something you could do for them but refuse to. Yes you would give up your time, your health, your sanity, and your life, but there is one thing you hold far above those things in value." To his relief her voice was quieting.

"Nothing is more important than my kin and my people," he said, his grip tightening on the elf. "Nothing."

"That's not true," she shot. "There is one thing."

"Name it if you can," he challenged. How could she accuse him of this. He held nothing back from her or this cause. Nothing!

"Your pride," she said, her words almost too quiet for him to hear. "You would hold your pride above your people." He opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "No! Let me finish. Listen." That's all he had been doing, listening, but he remained silent, waiting for her to speak. His pride? How could she?

"You would let your pride rule your heart more than common sense," she began. "We are going to war. You know it and I know it, and Dwalin's warning only proves it. The orcs and goblins will attack the mountain in November. This battle may cost you, Fili, and Kili your lives and while we will be better prepared for it with the help of the men, there is still more to do. It is not simply enough for dwarves and men to fight as allies; we need the elves. I know in the book the hordes are driven back and the mountain saved, but this is not just about protecting Erebor and keeping you alive. We need more than that. We need there to be a strong alliance between the three races if we are to survive and thrive in the next century. What good will it do your people to take back the mountain if they are at odds with their neighbors. They won't live through the next war unless we are united. I don't think you realize just how close we will be to losing everything. Sauron almost wins." She fell silent.

Her words reverberated in his mind as he began to walk again, keeping her close to his side. Her words stung and left a bitter taste in his mouth, or was that the plant. He spat it out. Was she right? Was he placing his pride above his people's needs? Was it his pride, or the pride of his people? Did it matter? Both Gandalf and Balin had called him out for his shortcoming in the past. As long as his father and Grandfather had lived they had praised and nurtured it, especially in their latter, less stable, years. Was it pride they had instilled in him, or was it really a prejudice for the elves? When he was a very young dwarf he could remember sitting at his mother's knee and she would tell them stories of old heroes and great deeds done, some by dwarves, but not all. She had not been afraid to praise and elf or man when it was warranted. After her death he had asked to be told the stories, but his father and grandfather never told the stories the same, often vilinising the other races, especially the elves. He knew that some of their stories were true, but so were the ones his mother had told. The story he, Frerin, and Dis heard most often was how the elves had betrayed them and how they had been driven from the mountain. He wondered if his mother were alive, would she tell it differently? He knew that in their later years, both Thror and Thrain had been driven into insanity, but that same dull glint was always present when they spoke of the day his mother had died. It was impossible to know the truth, for he could not remember that day clearly through the grief and fear. But the truth of the past matters little to the here and now. Was it in his people's best interest to try and make peace with the elf king? What would the future bring? If only he could know as Sara did. Deep down he knew she was right. He was prone to excessive pride and stubbornness.

"What would you have me do?" he asked, not sure if he were asking Sara, his mother, or father and grandfather. She pulled the plant from her mouth and looked at him, her eyes full of uncertainty.

"Try to get along with the elves," she said. He had a sinking feeling that that would also be his mother's answer. "I know your peoples have history, but give them a chance to prove you wrong."

"Or right," he said. She ignored that.

"To give them and you any kind of future, we need to try. It gives us all the best chance of getting through this alive." She stopped and faced him, drawing closer, her eyes pleading. "I don't want to lose you, and I'm trying my best to save you, but just like with Kili, I can only do so much. Will you make it harder for me, all for pride?" Would the elves even be willing to discuss such a proposal?

"I don't know if such a thing is even possible," he admitted.

"I know it's not just down to you," she said reaching for his empty hand, twining her fingers with his. "But you are half of it. I just ask that you try. Fight for it like your life depends on it, for a very well may." He held her hand and looked down into her face, studying her intently until her cheeks flushed and averted her gaze. She made to continue walking, but he held her fingers fast, letting the elf slip to the ground and drew her closer.

"You believe it possible?" he asked. She looked up at him, hope flairing to life in her face.

"I hope it can be," she said, wincing as she lifted her arm to pull at Fili's bead. How he wished to see a different bead in her hair, taking its place. "I can't think of another way for this to work out."

An alliance renewed with the elves. Could his father and grandfather ever forgive him? Would his people? But could he forgive himself if something were to happen to Fili or Kili? To Sara? All because he refused to attempt it. He knew she was right, though he hated to admit it. What this girl was doing to him, but perhaps it was for the best, and even if not... He took her face in his hands, her eyes looking between his waiting for him to speak.

"Then to the best of my ability, I will see it done." Relief washed over her face, and for a moment he feared she would shed tears. Before he could react she had reached behind his neck and drew him down into a heated kiss. Fire erupted in his chest and he quickly shifted his grip to her waste pulling her soft body to his. Her lips were insistent on his, her tongue slipping between them. She never ceased to surprise him. She could be so forward at times, but at this moment with her hips pressed maddeningly close to his, he could think of nothing that attracted him to her with more strength, unless it was her fingers twisting into his beard. A growl rumbled in his throat and he went on the offensive and hoisted her higher on his body so he had to tilt his head up to hers. He was pleased to hear groan as he shifted her closser, pressing her soft body to his, her heavy labored breath in his ear.

"Finally," she said, her eyes closing as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Finally," he said, drawing back, feigning indignation. Her eyes popped open, staring hazily into his. She kissed him lightly on the mouth lingering for just a moment.

"I mean thank you," she said, kissing him again. "Thank you for agreeing to try." He leaned closer, thrilling at her moan as he trailed kisses up her neck and to her ear.

"For you, my little fire tongue," he whispered, slipping into dwarvish. He could feel her nose wrinkle against his neck.

"That's not fair," she complained, pulling away. "You can't speak in Dwarvish. I don't understand it and you know it."

"You were the one who said all's fair in love and war," he said. She smacked his shoulder and they both groaned as pain shot through his shoulder and her arm. Slowly he lowered her to the ground, but stole one last hot kiss before letting her go.

"We need to get back," she said looking around then

"Indeed. Oin needs to look at your arm. You don't look so well." She reached into her pocket and withdrew the third piece of fern stock, holding it out to him. He took it from her.

"I don't feel so good," she admitted. Worry crept into his chest, cooling his lingering desire for her.

"I will wake the elf," he said.

"Legolas," she corrected, sitting down with her head between her knees, trying to regulate her breath. "His name is Legolas. Making allies works better if you use people's names." He grimaced.

"Very well," he relented. "I will wake Legolas." He pried open the elfs mouth and pushed the plant under his tongue. The elf better come to quickly. Night was upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okedoki... Chapter 42 as promised... the next one will be late... I have a week long road trip to visit more family, with three kids... on my own because my husband will be working... lord grant me serenity... So what did you think. Finally indeed! Now to get to the elf king. Thank you for your support.


	43. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a search, a race against time, and a strained meeting.

The dizziness came on suddenly and Sara sank to the ground, cradling her head between her knees, taking care to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth. The stinging in her arm was intensifying. At first she had simply thought the pain was from the torn skin on the inside of her arm, so she had ignored it, but now the pain was building and spreading.

"How long till he awakens?" asked Thorin, straightening from his place beside Legolas. He turned to face her and upon seeing her quickly came to crouch in front of her. "Sara what's happening, tell me."

"My arm," she hissed, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill forth. "It feels like it's on fire and I can't feel my fingers."

"We need to get you back to the others," he said, reaching out to shake the elfs foot in an attempt to wake him, but the foot was withdrawn sharply from his reach.

"It's not enough just to get her back to your healer," said Legolas sitting up.

"Apparently not very long," grinned Sara, trying to mask her pain.

"She must be taken to the halls of my father. The spider's venom will work much faster in her mortal body than mine or yours," said Legolas, looking at Thorin.

"How long?" asked Thorin.

"I need to see the wound to gage the time we have left," said Legolas reaching for her. Thorin caught his hand glaring at the elf.

"She did not invite you to touch her."

"Thorin," she hissed, wincing as her arm throbbed. "He's got to see it. Ease up." Thorin's jaw worked for a few seconds before his grip slackened and released. Legolas untied the cloth and gently raised her arm probing it.

"That hurts," she said. He frowned as his hands moved down her arm to her hand.

"I imagine it does. Tell me can you feel this?" He pinched her fingertips.

"No. I can see it but there is no sensation." He grunted and moved back to her bicep and then lifted it to peer at her underarm again.

"The venom is spreading quickly and although you did not receive a full dose it will still kill you if you don't reach a proper healer before dawn."

"Dawn," she said, glancing at Thorin's pale face. Night had just about fallen and the light was quickly fading. "But how will we get..."

"We are not too far from the place," said Legolas, looking disgusted as he tossed the remnants of her sleeve aside and pulled a clean bandage from his pocket. Quickly he wrapped her arm. "But we will have to travel with great speed through the night." He pulled a leaf from his pocket and held it out to her. "Eat it. It should slow the venom's spread, though I'm not sure of its effects on a mortal." She took it before Thorin could object. Two chews in she spat it out and agonized as the aftertaste prissisted mercilessly. Grateful, she accepted Thorin's water skin and swallowed greedily, but it only seemed to make the taste intensify, embedding itself into her taste buds and working down her throat.

"I should have warned you, it's a fowl taste," said the elf.

"Foul is an understatement," she coughed, shuddering. "A skunk's butt would taste better than this."

"You have eaten skunk," asked the elf, incredulous. She glared at him. He sighed and shook his head. "I know it's unpleasant but it works. You will likely feel weak for a while, so don't panic. Your body is going to slow down drastically but so is the venom." And indeed she could feel her heart slowing as her limbs grew heavy. Unable to remain upright she toppled sideways but Thorin was there to catch her.

"This better work," groweld Thorin, glaring at Legolas who raised an eyebrow.

"Or what? I know the only reason you woke me is to guide you back to the path."

"I woke you because Sara insisted we not leave you to the spider's. If I were on my own, I would not hesitate to leave you to your fate." She tried to smack Thorin but found she could not even muster the strength to speak. Legolas had only been awake for a few minutes and already they were fighting. She glared up at Thorin and he must have seen her reproachful for he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sara risked her life to save yours. Because of your blatant disbelief in the spiders she is paying the price. If you had listened to us, none of this would have happened," accused Thorin before letting out a long breath. "But right now she is more important than my grudge against you. It will displease her for us to argue further, and will do more harm than good." Legolas stood and looked down at them, thinking.

"Why did she do that," he asked, peering at her in Thorin's arms. "Why push me aside." She shook her head minutely.

"She can be quite fierce," said Thorin, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. "Who can say but her. I will only say that you are not the only one she has risked herself to save. It seems to be a habitual tendency of hers."

"Not a very wise one."

"On that we can agree, though convincing her of that is another matter entirely," said Thorin, lifting her as he stood. She rolled her eyes, unable to move any other part of her body. A smile pulled at the corner of Legolas's mouth.

"Very well," he said nodding in resignation. "You can't say now, but perhaps when you are recovered you will enlighten me as to your strange behavior. For now we must make haste." He reached to take her from Thorin, but Thorin held her tighter to his chest.

"Quite protective of her aren't you," said the elf, his mouth quirked in a smirk as he instead reached for a cord around his neck and pulled it over his head. A large white stone swung free of his tunic. He held the polished crystal to his mouth and whispered into its surface and brilliant white light shone from the stone.

"Come," said Legolas, drawing Orcrist and holding the light higher. "I will lead you back. Quickly now." Brushing a quick kiss on her brow Thorin hurried after the elf.

Sara did not know how long it took to reach the path again, for her mind was hazy as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her body was numb and limp save the burning in her left arm, and despite her best efforts, she found herself slipping in and out of sleep. At times it seemed like hours and others mere seconds between sleeping and waking.

"She's comin out of it," said a voice. Sara opened her eyes blinked blearily up at who held her. Not until she heard the voice again did she realize who it was.

"Bofur?" she asked, her voice squeaking. Her strength had returned somewhat.

"Aye lass, we're here," said Bofur. "Bifur, Ori, and I" There was a string of dwarvish and she turned her head trying to see Bifur. She blinked and waited for her vision to clear, but everything remained dark blurs.

"Something is wrong with my eyes," she said, feeling panicked. "Where is Thorin?"

"Don't ya worry about him lass. He's talking to that Leggy elf."

"Legolas," corrected Sara without thinking.

"Yeah that one."

"What happened to you Ms. Sara?" asked Ori, concern lacing his voice.

"Spider bite," she said weakly. "Where are Fili and Kili? Are they ok?"

"Don't worry bout them right now," said Bofur, adjusting his grip on her. "They will turn up. Ya need to relax." Fear spiked through her, adding to the pain building in her stomach.

"What do you mean turn up? Bofur, where are they?" There was the sound of someone being slapped.

"Knock it off will ya," growled Bofur, swatting at Bifur.

"Tell me," she insisted. "Tell me what happened to them."

"They are lost," said Ori. "Fili, Kili, Bilbo and the elf Tauriel are all missing. We think they went after you and Throin, but none of them have returned yet." She could hear Legolas and Thorin talking somewhere close by.

"What about everyone else?" she asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Not too seriously," said Ori. "It didn't take long for the elves to stop fighting us and turn their attention to the spiders raining down on us."

"What of you lass, ya said there is something wrong with your eyes."

"Everything is blurry," she groaned. "And I feel like someone has a fist full of my guts." It was quiet for a moment and she felt fur brush her cheek as Bofur pulled something heavy over her. A comforting smell wafted over her and she knew it was Thorin's coat.

"Bofur, take me to Thorin please."

"He's a wee bit busy lass."

"I know," she said. "I want to know what's going on."

"It's not a good idea," he said. She could hear Thorin and Legolas breaking into an argument.

"You can take me or I will go myself." She shifted slightly, mustering all her strength as if she meant to get up.

"All right!All right, lass. I'll take you." Relieved but satisfied, she let herself fall back into Bofur's chest. Grunting, he rose to his feet.

"Durin's beard but ya two are a good match. Yer both as hard stubborn as diamonds." Another slap. Another expletive. "What it's true enough," defended the toymaker.

"Just take me to him, Bofur," she pleaded. Grumbling, he moved off and she grit her teeth against the pain as his movement jostled her.

"It's the only way she will live," came Legoles's voice from a blond blur. "You have to let me take her now."

"You're not taking her anywhere," retorted Thorin.

"Take me where?" asked Sara, cutting into the conversation from her place in Bofur's arms.

"I told you to keep her over there," said Thorin, clearly displeased.

"She threatened to come on her own if I didn't bring her," said Bofur. "She says her vision is blurred."

"That's not a good sign," said Legolas drawing closser. Before he could reach her Thorin scooped her out of Bofur's arms.

"Thorin, where are Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and Tauriel?"

"Lost. We are looking for them," he said simply.

"How long have they been gone?" she asked.

"Almost four hours now," said Legolas. "You need to leave with me now or it could be too late. You have at most five hours left."

"What about the others? We can't just leave them behind. We have to find them, they could be in real trouble."

"But you will be dead," insisted Legolas, irritated. "Myrin and Lierin are out looking for them but we don't have time to wait. We must go now. If I carry you and run we can reach the palace in a little over three hours. Once we arrive I can send others back to aid in the search. If you remain with your friends you will die and help may come too late to save them."

"I'm coming with you," said Thorin.

"We cannot both go. Your kin and my Captain are missing. One of us must remain behind to keep order, and you cannot be the one to go, you are not fast enough," said Legolas doggedly. "Even if by some grace you managed to get there in time, what do you expect would happen when you arrived? A lone dwarf turns up with a woman in his arms? You would be imprisoned on the spot and by the time you told your story to the right person Sara would be dead, but they will not question me. It must be me and it must be now."

Thorin's grip on her slackened just a little. "How do I know you will treat her well."

"Whether or not my life was really a risk, she still put herself in harm's way for my sake," said Legolas. "May Iluvatar strike me dead if I let her come to harm."

"And you will send back help to look for the others?" asked Sara.

"I swear it." She nodded but gasped as their stomach protested the movement. Perhaps it was best she had not eaten since morning.

"Sara?" whispered Thorin into her hair.

"It's getting worse," she said "My arm burns, I cant see clearly, and my muscles ache all over."

"She's running out of time," said Legolas impatiently, stepping closer.

"It seems I have no alternative," said Thorin. "Take her, but not Mahal or Iluvatar nor any other will be able to save you if she comes to harm."

"She won't. I swear to you. Airidan!" called the elf prince.

"Here," said Aridan, approaching.

"I'm going on with Sara. Keep up the search until I send help. If they are not found by then bring the dwarf company along to the palace."

"What about the dwarves? Should we disarm them once again?" Thorin's arms around her stiffened.

"You can't do that," said Sara.

"She is right. Who knows but there are more spiders about. Disarm them once you reach the front gates but not before. My father will no doubt wish to see them immediately upon arrival."

"Very well," said Airidan. "May the Valar speed you on your way."

"Find them please," said Sara before Airidan could leave. "They are my brothers and best friend."

"I will do all I can but I can promise nothing. I am however fairly certain we will find them," said the elf. Legolas approached, his arms outstretched and Sara stiffened.

"Your men are not going to hurt or torment the others just because you and I are gone?" she asked. Legolas huffed irritated.

"Given our experiences this evening I should be asking you that. Can I trust your companions not to attack and overpower my guard?"

"My company will follow orders," said Thorin stiffly.

"See that they do," said Legolas reaching for Sara. Thorin bent his head and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Well I can see what your dwarf brother meant when he said it was not his place to take you as his own," said Legolas sarcastically. Thorin ignored him.

"See that Sara receives the care she needs," he instructed, sliding her into the elf waiting arms.

"Stay out of trouble," said Sara seriously, resting her head on Legolas's shoulder. The strength she had mustered was failing again and she let herself relax into the elf's grip.

"That sentiment is clearly more suited for you," replied Thorin. He looked to Legolas. "Go with speed and strength."

"I will," replied Legolas nodding. "Look for more of my kin about dawn." And before she could do so much as wave at the others they were off up the track. To her relief Legolas moved like beaded oil on water, seeming to almost float above the ground so quick and smooth was his gate.

"I didn't know elves could move so fast," she said, looking up into his blurry face, the light from the stone once again around his neck illuminating it. "How long can you maintain this speed?"

"I can sustain the pace for several days if need be, though you do hamper me somewhat."

"Sorry," she said.

"No need to be. I am aware that your injury is inflicted because of me. Loath as I am to admit it, you were correct about the spiders, but I cannot fathom why it should be so. Never before has anything like this happened. Something unusual is happening in this forest. For many years there has been a creeping evil building in the South, but recently it seems to have burst and spewed forth like some great dark boil on the land. Never have I seen so many spiders coordinated for an attack. Something must have drawn them in." He looked down at her. "You would not happen to have anything to do with that would you? You are quite strange. I know you have all been lying unabashedly, thought I sense no malice in it. It seems to be centered around you and to a lesser extent Mr. Baggins. What I wonder is the true reason you travel with them. Some bits of your story ring with truth, but bafflingly, they are the more outlandish portions."

"They say the best way to hide something is to tell the truth," said Sara, clenching her teeth against the mounting pain in her body. He must have caught the note of discomfort for he came to a halt.

"Is the pain growing too great?" he asked. She nodded. In point of fact she had been trying to hold back her tears for some time now. How on Earth had Dwalin lived with this pain for so long? No wonder he had been so crabby recently. Her resolve cracked and tears began to drip down her cheeks. The muscles in her core were clenched so tightly she feared she would never be able to relax again. It seemed to emanate through her in waves as she breathed. She would never complain about cramps again if she managed to live through this.

"Open your mouth. I have not wanted to give you this for it is very potent though effective, but it seems we have no choice."

"Potent?" she moaned.

"It will make the pain cease, but it will make you sleep and you are also likely to be very nauseous when you wake again."

"So ether I sleep through the pain and wake up sick, or I don't make it in time and I sleep through my own death." She had not wanted to show it in front of Thorin, but having an invisible clock ticking away what could be the last minutes and hours of her life was surreal and deeply unsettling. She hadn't wanted to add to Thorin's stress, especially with Fili, Kili, and Bilbo missing. He was first and foremost their uncle and King and her visible fear would only have made it more difficult for him to let her go. He should be there waiting for them. Besides there was nothing he could do for her. But she had no such compunctions about expression in front of Legolas.

"Don't speak that way. You will arrive in time. Now open your mouth." She did and something thick and sweet drizzled onto her tongue. A new sort of warmth spread through her, easing the pain and relaxing her. Now not only her vision was fogged but her mind as well. She reached to rub her face which was tingling. The rough cloth of her glove brought her up short. Panic cleared her senses, piercing through the haze for a short moment.

"Legolas you have to promise me something. Don't let them take my gloves off."

"Why? They are filthy."

"So wash them," she said hastily. "But don't let anyone take them off my hands."

"Whyever not?"

"Just don't. I have a … a" She yawned and was sure her lungs could not get enough air. "A birthmark. It's embarrassing." She was fading fast.

"This form a girl who doesn't bother to cover the scars inflicted by Azog?"

"Just promise me the gloves stay on," she insisted. "You owe me that much at least for trying to save you."

"I thought I was repaying that debt now," he said, chuckling.

"No, you're fixing a mistake, not making up for it. The gloves stay on. Please!"

"Don't fret. It is a small matter but clearly important to you. Your gloves will remain on your hands. I will see to it, though I know you're lying again. I can do this small service for you."

"You promise?" she insisted, her muscles heavy as lead.

"I swear it. I will see to it you maintain your gloves." With his assurance she felt herself give in and fall into the fading black.

Passing Sara into the elfs arms and watching him run away with her had been one of the hardest things Thorin had yet to do. Her face had been so pale but the pain she had been trying to mask had been his undoing. Legolas was right, he was not able to get her the help she required but the elves could. He snorted in disbelief remembering her stubbornness. Even faced with the possibility of her own death she had still not wanted to look after herself as much as Fili, Kili, and Bilbo. He would have to try and break her of that habit or she might not survive the coming months.

It was so disconcerting to have his priorities shift so drastically and quickly, but Sara just seemed to affect that sort of change wherever she went. Months ago his major concern was with the dragon in Erebor, weeks ago it had shifted to the coming battle, only hours ago it had been making peace with the elves, and now he was torn between worry for those lost and the one who gone ahead. The elf brothers Myrin and Lierin had been gone for almost five hours. Despite the coming dawn, the lack of sleep, and having nothing to do save scanning the trees for approaching figures, the entire company remained awake, milling about as the tension built. Thorin ran a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose aware of the footsteps stopping by his side.

"It is said that worry does not help in a crisis," said Balin. "Still knowing it's ineffective does not make it diminish." Thorin did not reply as his gut writhed like live snakes sliding past each other, making him nauseous. He looked down at Fili's blade in his hand. Fili had made it himself after many hours under Thorin's tutelage. "Don't fret. They are smart lads and more than capable. They will turn up with Mr. Baggins in tow."

"I wish I had your confidence," said Thorin, slipping easily into dwarvish. "Greatly do I wish to see this blade reunited with its mate."

"It will be," assured Balin, also shifting to speak in their native tongue. "Just as you will be reunited with Sara before long." Thorin looked up at the old diplomat sharply. "What? Did you think my brother was the only one who noticed your mooning over her?"

"I suppose it's no great secret," admitted Thorin sheepishly.

"Only a dimwit could miss it laddy."

"How do you always manage to make me feel younger in spite of my almost 20 years on you?" snorted Thorin.

"Older you may be, but I believe myself to be wiser and more patient than both you and Dwalin put together."

"You always did manage to get the boys to do their lessons when I was at my wit's end with them."

"Just so," said Balin. "What are your orders? How should we proceed from here?" Thorin groaned and ran yet another hand over his face.

"What? Not going to try and convince me yet again to make peace with the elves?" he asked.

"I left that to Sara, she having the better chance of swaying your opinion," said Balin, looking for all the world like a satisfied tutor.

"Little though I like to admit it, your judgment was sound. Sara has indeed swayed my opinion, thus we will give her plan, in its entirety, our best effort. We will attempt to make peace with the elves. She says it is not only in our best interest for the coming battle, but also in the coming decades for our people."

"How do you wish to proceed? How much do we reveal?"

"No more than necessary," said Thorin, watching Airidan and Ruven talk quietly in elvish across the stone pad. "The elves will no doubt need to be told of our quest and possibly our intentions in Lake Town."

"What of Sara?"

"Her true origins and knowledge are hers to reveal, and I think would be best left unknown unless absolutely necessary. Even the mark on her hand."

"Then how do we explain her presence in the company? And what of Bilbo once we recover him?"

"The simple truth," replied Thorin. "Gandalf insisted we bring them both and threatened to abandon us if we refused. Who can know the workings of the wizard mind."

"And what of the battle? Do we warn them, and if so, how do we convince them of the future without revealing Sara?"

"We tell them what Dwalin reported and what Beorn overheard. We phrase it as a strong possibility rather than a certainty."

"That's all well and good, but what of the old fewd? The gems of Lasgalen?" Thorin blew out a weary breath. For all that he was King, he hated dealing with the politics of it all. He had dealt with his fair share over his many years, but it had been something he had to learn and develop on his own. Confident as his father and grandfather had been before the fall of Erebor, they had seen no reason to spoil Thorin's childhood, so he had been allowed to spend his days with his mother and younger brother and sister. It was not until after they had settled in the Blue Mountains that they began his training to someday take over as king, but even then there had been no urgency. His father had often been busy covering his grandfather's deficiencies as his mental facilities had failed, so lessons had been sporadic at best and after the war began, they had ceased altogether. Many times he had felt less than capable or qualified to rule his people, but with Balin and Dwalin at his side, he had made do. No one could ask for a more loyal friend than Dwalin and although, to his detriment, Thorin had not always headed Balin advice and council, he had been a tremendous asset over the years and a dear friend. Their bond had been solidified after the battle for Moria which had made orphans of the three of them, and king of Thorin. It was only recently that he and Dwalin seemed to butt heads, and though he knew the warrior to still be upset with Sara, he was well aware of the cool feelings that Dwalin held for him as well. Despite this, his friend had still returned to be by his side, however reluctantly.

"You know I was not privy to our people's politics at the time of that incident. I know only what I have been told, and I am inclined to believe as I have been taught."

"Perhaps we should hold that in reserve until we are able to ascertain an account from the Elves. I suspect the truth lies somewhere between the two stories."

"I find that agreeable, and if we must make amends to win their support, then perhaps within reason, a compromise can be reached." Balin regarded him for a long moment, his expression unreadable. "What occupies your thoughts old friend?" asked Thorin, feeling a bit uneasy under Balin's gaze.

"It's just a pity," said Balin, his face splitting in a sardonic smile.

"What is?"

"Pity we only met Sara so recently. She would have been very helpful several times in the past when your head needed turning. You can have quite a stiff neck at times." Thorin scowled, but before he could reply a shout of Elvish came from the woods, effectively ending their conversation.

"What was that?" asked Bofur, looking at Airidan.

"Myrin, he's found someone," said Ruven, coming to peer into the forest.

"Who?" asked Nori from beside the elf? Airidan pointed and they all waited with bated breath as two figures emerged from the gloom, bathed in the red glow of a lantern. Myrin led Fili along with a light hand on his elbow. There was a gash across Fili's forehead, but his face was open and alert as he followed the elf. In his arms lay the limp form of Bilbo. Thorin moved to stand on the path, waiting for Fili to be able to see them. Save for the shift in his weight as he carried the hobbit, Fili seemed to be unharmed. Relief mixed with worry for Kili and Bilbo. The hobbit's arm was bent at an odd angle between elbow and wrist, but his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Where was Kili? Had he and Fili truly been separated? At last Myrin led Fili onto the path, and his nephew's face lit with recognition and relief, as Myrin went to talk to Airidan.

"Uncle,"called Fili, stepping forward. "Where is Kili?"

"He and the elf Capitan are still missing. What happened?"

"We saw the spider take Sara and you and Legolas chase after her" said Fili, brushing away a fresh trickle of blood from his temple. "We tried to follow you, Kili and I, unaware that Bilbo and Tauriel we're also following, but we were waylaid by several spiders and got separated. The last time I saw Kili he and the elf captain were fighting a group of spiders on their own. I can't say what happened to them, I was too busy trying to help Bilbo."

"What happened to the lad?" asked Oin, pushing past the others who had gathered to examine the Hobbit. "And what of yourself? Any injury other than a cut on your head?"

"I'm fine, but I fear Bilbo has a broken arm."

"How'd that happen?" asked Bofur, coming to see his friend.

"A spider had him up in a tree much like Sara the other day, but somehow he managed to kill it and it dropped him."

"Why didn't you catch him?" accused Bofur.

"I was busy fighting off spiders of my own down on the ground," defended Fili. "Actually, he fell right on top of the spider that had me in its grasp at the time. He killed the spider, unfortunately he was also injured."

"He will recover," said Oin reaching for Bilbo. "Though it's a nasy break, both bones are snapped, he's just lucky it's not compound. It's no wonder he passed out from the pain." Fili stepped away surrendering the hobbit to Oin and Thorin drew him into an embrace, heedless of the pain in his shoulder, but after a quick moment Fili pushed away, urgency in his eyes as he searched the gathered faces.

"She's not here," he said. "The Elf Prince, Legolas, is taking her on to the palace."

"Why? Uncle what happened to her?" insisted Fili panicked. Thorin quickly explained what had happened to Sara.

"I'm glad you sent her ahead," said Fili after a few minutes. "Will they be able to save her?"

"Prince Legolas seems to believe they can, but I am still uneasy leaving her in the hands of the elves."

"Fret not," said Airidan. "She will have already received the antivenom and will be sleeping it off. She may even be awake by the time we arrive. But before we leave we must find our lost companions, tell me young prince, what can you tell me of their last known whereabouts?"

"I'm afraid I can't add to what I already told Myrin," said Fili apologetically. "I wish I could."

"Very well," nodded Airidan, frowning. "We will continue the search. We should be joined by some trackers from the palace before long. Ruven!" Ruven approached and after a few words in Elvish turned and disappeared into the black of a night that was almost dawn.

"Thorin," said Oin, concern pinching his weathered features. "Dwalin is not well. I warned him not to over use his arm but with the spider's attack he had little choice."

"How bad is it?" asked Thorin, aware Airidan was listening.

"The dead flesh is spreading. I fear he may lose the use of his arm, and I would not like to think what happens when it spreads to his chest."

"What of the herbs you were given earlier?" asked Fili. "Aren't they helping?"

"They were meant to help with the symptoms only, not to truly stop the venom's work," cut in Airidan.

"Let me take a look at him," said Myrin, letting his pack slip to the ground. "I have experience with the spiders." Thorin considered him for a moment, but didn't miss Oin shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest. He glanced at Dwalin who was slumped over where he sat next to Dori and Nori. Never had he seen his friend look so poor. He nodded at Myrin.

"Do what you can, but don't expect him to be happy about it," said Thorin. Oin harrumphed and glared at him but Thorin ignored him. Myrin made his way to Dwalin but the warrior was so far gone he could barely muster a foul look for the elf.

"It doesn't look good," reported Myrin returning after a few minutes. "Your healer is indeed correct. He may lose the use of his arm entirely if he is not seen as soon as possible. We should leave now. Even then there's no guarantee that it can be saved."

"What about Kili and your captain?" asked Fili, looking to Thorin.

"We continue to search for them," said Airidan. "It is nearly dawn now but if you wish to press forward now I will allow it."

"Allow it," snorted Oin. "As if you could stop us if we wished to go. We outnumber you five to one."

"Oin," warned Thorin.

"You intend to simply surrender and be their prisoners even though we have the upper hand?" asked Oin scornfully.

"Like it or not we have nowhere to run," said Fili cooley. " Not only do we need the elves help but they also have Sara. What would you have us do?" Oin looked as though he might like to try fighting anyhow and Thorin could feel the building tension and was aware of the rest of the company listening intently.

"There is to be no more fighting," he said looking around at them one by one. He had to let them know where they stood now.

"Why?" asked Airidan, looking uneasy. "Why will you surrender to us?"

"Because," said Thorin, looking at Fili last. "It would behoove my people to try and revive an alliance that once existed between our people." The shock on the elfs face was nothing to the look he received from Dwalin. There was utter defeat in his eyes as he shook his head, but Balin placed a hand on his shoulder nodding his approval.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Myrin watching him warily.

"That is something I will discuss only with your king," said Thorin firmly. "As for now…" But he was interrupted by the near silent but swift arrival of seven more elves. Unintelligible spurts of elvish flew through the air and Thorin ground his teeth, frustrated at not being able to understand. Despite his earlier warning, several of the company had their hands on their weapons, bodies poised to spring into action. Even his own fingers curled tighter around Fili's sword, which he still carried.

"We will leave now," said Airidan. "They will continue searching for our lost companions and we will depart for the palace." Thorin looked at him feeling torn. Greatly did he wish to hasten forward and be assured that Sara was well and have Dwalin and Bilbo seen to, but he was reluctant to leave without knowing Kili's whereabouts.

"I want to stay and help," said Fili, stepping forward.

"What good could you do in the search?" asked Airidan dismissively. "It would be best if you left with us."

"I disagree Kili is my brother and I won't leave this forest without him."

"What of Sara lad?" asked Bofur shouldering his pack before stooping to lift the still unconscious Bilbo into his arms. "Yers will be one of the fist faces she wishes to see, second only to Thorin here." Thorin shot him a warning look which was wholly ignored by the toymaker.

"She is safe with the elves. I don't believe the prince would allow anything to happen to her, but Kili is still in peril. He could be injured and were Sara in my place she would not hesitate to stay behind." Fili looked at him and Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have a bruise there.

"We only just recovered you. I'm not anxious to separate from you again. I much prefer to look for him myself."

"Let him go," said Balin. "You are needed to speak with King Thruduail, but Fili can be spared."

"But what good can you possibly do?" asked an irritated Airidan. "You are no elf, hardly equipped to leave the path and search for the forest."

"So send me out with someone. Kili is my brother and I understand the way he thinks better than any other than our mother. The pain from my injury will keep my mind clear, and I have already notified the effects of the fern. Kili will likely be inclined to resist recapture, but if I am there he may come without a fight. Please he's my brother and I won't be satisfied till he is restored to me." Airidan studied him for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Very well, but on your own head be it. We are not responsible for your safety."

"I understand," nodded Fili. "Uncle?" Thorin rubbed the back of his hand under his chin.

"So be it," he said letting his hand drop before he offered Fili his other sword. "Take this and see that you and Kili return or your mother will have all three of our heads."

"I swear it," said Fili, sliding the blade over his shoulder and into its sheath. Within a few short minutes all was prepared and Thorin watched as Fili disappeared back into the dark perilous gloom of the forest. Turning his face forward, he strode to the head of the group and stood by Airidan and Myrin. Bilbo lay in Bofur's arms and Dwain was supported between Dori and Bifur. He inclined his head to the elves and without a word they led the group forward down the path at a brisk pace, eager to leave this forest of nightmares behind.

It was not until past noon that they arrived at a narrow stone bridge spanning across a dark river far below. The forest here seemed to draw strength from the water, for the trees and their leaves had grown green and healthy in place of the sickly gray of the inner forest. Sunlight penetrated through the canopy with strong bright fingers that brought an unexpected boon to Thorin. He had not realized just how much he missed the warmth and light of the sun. They stood now under the full branches of many large beech trees, but across the bridge a short path led into the side of a stony hill. Great tall doors stood behind heavy pillars fashioned to resemble the trees around. Just as he had felt entering Rivendell, the air around them seemed to hum and thrum with a palpable but invisible magic.

"Here is the Woodland realm and King Thranduil's carvin halls," said Airidan, bringing them to a halt just in front of the bridge. He turned to look at Thorin expectantly. "Once you cross this bridge you will need to surrender your packs and weapons. Is that understood?" Begrudgingly Thorin agreed.

"We will comply," he said, turning to look at the others to be sure they had indeed heard. Although they were none too happy about this turn of events they each nodded their agreement. "Lead on." And so the elf did, leading them over the bridge and under the lee of white stone pillars. As Bifur, Dwalin, and Dori came over last followed closely by Myrin the doors before then cracked and swung open to reveal elf guards waiting for them. Airidan pushed forward and after a few whispered words passed by the guards before turning and waving Thorin forward.

"Leave your belongings here," he said, pointing to the floor beside the entrance. "The king is expecting you. Quickly call your men inside and let us be on our way. King Thranduil does not like to be kept waiting." One by one the others were called forward and they surrendered their packs and weapons, though the elves did not make them turn out their pockets again. Thorin had feared that Dwalin may refuse to surrender his weapons, but the simple truth of the matter was that the warrior could not have held a weapon in his own defense, so thoroughly had the venom wreaked its havoc. Once they were all inside, the doors swung closed and they were bathed in the light of the many lanterns and torches along the walls and path. Four more armed guards appeared and escorted them forward.

Thorin's steps were heavy as they drew further and further from the doors. Where was Sara? Was she indeed well? Had they arrived in time for them to save Dwalin's arm, and what of Fili and Kili? Had they found each other or had they been found by another foul creature. So intent was he on his own thoughts that almost did he miss the change in atmosphere as they passed through narrow doors and began to climb a flight of steps. The stairs were suspended in a large cavern, and shafts of sunlight poured like sand through skylights in the stone roof giving a soft light to their surroundings. They followed the stairs upward towards a central platform upon which sat a large throne of wood that seemed to have been grown rather than shaped by hand. A tall slender figure sat reclined easily in the chair, his face hidden in the dull shadows cast across it, but Thorin could see blue gray eyes watching him keenly as they approached. Airidan raised a fist, bringing them to a halt before he ascended the last few steps. He sunk to a knee, an arm crossed over his chest in salute as he addressed the King, his head bowed. The figure raised a hand, waving away Airidan like nothing more than last autumn's leaves. Airidan stepped to the side and the figure leaned forward, long white gold hair spilling down to frame the dower face of King Thranduil. He wore a crown of berries and leaves upon his brow and was draped in cloth of silver and dull green.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain," said the elf king beckoning him forward. Thorin stiffened. He was no subject to be commanded by this or any elf, no matter his station. The corner of Thranduil's mouth pulled in a smug smile. "Come Dwarf King, join me. I insist, for I have many questions. Let us hope for your sake that the answers you provide are more satisfactory and truthful than the ones you supplied to my son." Thorin stood still, unmoving, trying to reign in his anger. He must tread carefully in this encounter, everything it seemed depended on the outcome. From behind a guard nudged him forward and reluctantly, warily, he climbed the few remaining steps till he stood on the stone platform facing the elf king.

"What do you want of me?" asked Thorin, never taking his eyes off the pale slim face before him.

"Isn't it I who should be asking that question," asked Thranduil drolly. "Tell me, what brings you and your," his eyes flicked to the company behind him still on the steps, "disheveled companions to my door? What could possibly have brought you to my realm?"

"Necessity and the advice of a wizard and Beorn The Woodsman," said Thorin simply. One of Thranduil's dark eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"A wizard and the skin-changer? Do tell."

"We are being pursued by the goblins of the Misty Mountains and Azog The Defiler. The road to South is in disrepair and overrun while the road to the north runs too close to Mount Gundabad. We were advised to take your path as a safer option."

"Few but an elf would call that route safe," said the elf king, his long fingers curling around the wooden scepter in his hands. "Many had thought your old enemy to be dead and if the woman who arrived with my son did not bear his recent work upon her body, I would be disinclined to believe you. But tell me, why do you seek to travel this far east. I hardly believe it is to see to the marriage of your heir and nephew. What else in these lands could draw your attention more than the mountain and the treasure therein?"

"Our business is with our home and the worm who took it from us," admitted Thorin, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you quest to reclaim your homeland and slay a dragon?" asked Thranduil, his voice dripping with scorn. "None, not even you, would be so foolish as to try and reclaim the mountain with such a small party. You could not be so reckless. No, I suspect a more prosaic motive, attempted burglary or something of that ilk."

"One cannot burgle something that belongs to them," said Throin.

"I suspect the dragon would disagree. You must have found a way inside the mountain. Of course your kind would leave a secret way in and out. You seek to acquire that which would bestow upon you the power to garner others to support your cause. You seek the Arkenstone." Thorin remained quiet, but the elf king smirked and leaned back on his throne. "So that is it. Tell me, Thorin son of Thrain, why should I let you continue on your way? Why should I allow you to wake the worm and risk his wrath upon my lands and those surrounding it?"

"Because Gandalf the Grey set us upon this path for reasons of his own," said Thorin. "He believes it unwise to leave Smaug to fester in my people's home."

"Mithrandir, yes. Legolas said you claim to journey with the wizard. What proof is there that you have come with his blessing?"

"Why else would we allow a hobbit and human female in our midst if not for the insistence of the wizard."

"And why would Mithrandir insist so? What could they possibly add to your party?"

"Who can fathom the workings of Gandalf's mind but he. Unless we agreed to bring them he threatened to abandon the quest."

"And yet he is not here," said Thranduil with a fake smile. "Where have you lost your wizard if indeed you ever truly had one?"

"He would not give us details, only said that he was needed away to the south at the behest of the White Council," said Thorin.

"Indeed," said the Elf King, drumming his finger on the arm of his throne as he studied Thorin. Standing he pulled forth a blade. Orcrist glittered in the sunlight as the elf king descended the steps and held the tip inches from Thorin's chest. "And where did you get this blade?"

"What I told your son was no lie," said Throin, glaring up at the elf king, his arms still folded over his chest unflinching. "We recovered it from a troll hoard and after Lord Elrond named the blades for Gandalf and myself, he returned them to us with his good will."

"If that is so, then what under the stars compelled you to go to Rivendell. I am not unaware of the unjust animosity you hold for my people and all other elves."

"Unjust," fumed Throin. "As far as I can recall it was wholly justified when you turned away an alli who was starving and homeless." The elfs smirk wavered momentarily but did not give way though he did once again sheath Orcrist at his side. When he spoke, his voice was velvet and death.

"And what pray tell would a sleeping child recall of such matters except what have been told him later? What would a mear boy know of such sorted relations?"

"I know what my eyes could tell, and I never saw aid come from your people or any other. As for what drove us to Rivendell it was once again necessity and the admonition of Gandalf. One of our company was grievously injured and we had not the skill or means to see to her relief."

"Her relief," echoed the Elf King. "I see. It would seem this is not the first time you have been forced to seek aid from those you despise."

"I do not despise the Elf lord of Rivendell, and even if I did, is it not a king's duty to see to the safety and well-being of those he is responsible for, no matter his personal feelings. We were all skeptical what a woman or hobbit could contribute to such a quest, but they have, and continue, to prove Gandalf's faith in them was not misplaced. We went to Rivendell out of necessity to see the Ms. Miller's needs."

"You are right," said Thranduil striding past him, his hands clasped behind his back. He peered down at the company. "It is a king's duty to see to the safety of his people, though it seems you will require more... practice if the shape of your company speaks to your competence." Thorin ground his teeth.

"Is it not also a king's duty to see to the safety of his lands and rid them of any potential threat to his or any other people crossing them?" asked Thorin cooley. Thranduil turned back to him, the smile slipping from his lips to be replaced by a scowl.

"We have been working to clear the forest of the pestilential beasts, but there have been some unforeseen developments."

"So we encountered, and on your protected path no less" said Thorin, pleased to see Thranduil's expression sour. He felt a twinge of guilt. This would not help him achieve his goal. "But, I did not come here to lobby a complaint." Thranduil approached and bent down, his face uncomfortably close.

"And yet your words ring with remonstration. Tell me Thorin Oakenshild, if not for complaint, then why have you come?"

"I have come to see if an old alliance can be renewed," said Thorin, the words bitter in his mouth. The only pleasure he derived from them was the Elf King's shocked look as he withdrew and stood erect. Thranduil's eyebrows fell in suspicion and he retreated to the comfort of his throne, his gaze weary upon Thorin.

"And why, pray tell, would you have an interest in that? What could you hope to gain from an alliance with me when your home is far to the West?"

"We do indeed intend to retake the mountain, before the end of this year in fact, and I want my people to be secure and in good standing with their neighbors."

"What do you mean secure?" asked Thranduil scornfully. "If you should succeed in reclaiming your home, which is doutable, who do you imagine you would need security from? Displeased with our people's past relations as I am, you cannot imagine I would start a war with you over it."

"It is not your hosts I fear," said Thorin, letting his arms fall to his side. "The hordes I fear are the ones amassed in the Misty Mountains, the army of Azog and the Goblin King combined. We have reason to believe that they are preparing to attack not only Erebor, but the men of Lake Town and even you, if afforded the chance." Thranduil watched him for many long moments, a small frown creasing his features.

"Tell me, why should I believe your intentions are true, or the validity of your claim of amassing armies to the West? Have you any proof you can provide?"

"Little but our own word unless you would ask Beorn. Three of our party along with him saw the orc armies marching across the land between Dol Guldur and the Misty Mountains. Beorn was the one who overheard one of the orc and goblin captain's discussing their plans to attack the people east of your of your Woodland realm."

"And the rest of your claims, persuade me they are true," said Thranduil, two long fingers pressed to his temple.

"Once again we have little in the way of proof without the word of Gandalf or Lord Elrond." Thranduil examined him with a face as smooth as polished marble.

"Tell me Thorin son of Thrain, do you wish an alliance with me in order to have my aid in ridding the dragon from Erebor?"

"No," said Thorin without hesitation. "He is our enemy to deal with. I will not accept your help in this matter. It is a task for dwarves alone, for it is our home and treasure we seek to reclaim."

"Not all your treasure I think," said the elf king, a smirk sliding onto his face once again. "For many years after your people fled, Dale and its inhabitants were pillaged. I would wager a large portion of that city's gold lies in your mountain beneath the dragon's feet. If you should reclaim your home what would you do with that small fortune?"

"I would restore it to the heir of the Lord of Dale," said Thorin, thinking of Bard the Bowman of Laketown.

"That is impossible," said Thranduil. "The heir of Lord Girion vanished some 80 years ago. Even my sources have been unable to trace any sign of them." Thorin's mind raced as he contemplated the ramifications of the Elf King's claim. If there had not been an heir to Dale in almost three generations what did that say about Bard? Was this to be yet another inconsistency in the book? Would they still manage to defeat the dragon? Surely they could now they knew his weakness. He needed to discuss these changes with Sara. Sara! What had become of her? He needed to end this and get Dwalin and Bilbo seen to.

"What then will you do with this treasure I wonder?" said Thranduil, bringing him out of his reverie. He looked up at the Elf King.

"I am unsure," he said honestly. "But that is not the matter I think you're truly wish to discuss."

"Indeed not," agreed Thranduil. "If your claim should prove truthful, and there is indeed trouble from the West, I would not be wholly opposed to a discussion in regards to a renewal of our old alliance. However, there is something that would have to be satisfactorily settled before that."

"You speak of the gems of Lasgalen no doubt," said Thorin, feeling a small twinge of pleasure knowing he had something the Elf King desired.

"I do indeed," nodded Thranduil, his face growing serious. "Just as you value the Arkenstone, I value those gems and the necklace crafted from them. Unless that matter can be resolved, I fear we have nothing else to say on the subject."

"Father," called a familiar voice. Thorin turned to see Prince Legolas climbing up another flight of steps to the left. He paused on the top step and Thranduil nodded him forward.

"What news?"

"Ms. Miller has awakened." Thorin had eyes and ears for Legolas only, waiting for what he would say next. As if sensing his attention Legolas turned to face him.

"Is Sara well?" asked Thorin, unable to contain the question further.

"I kept my word to you," said Legols. "While not yet whole, she will make a full recovery in time."

"Then I thank you." Thorin inclined his head minimally as did Legolas in response. "King Thranduil," he said, looking back to the king. Dark eyebrows rose once again. "While it is my desire to try and resolve our past differences, there are those in my party who are in need of immediate medical attention. Also I am afraid that both my nephews and your Captain of the Guard are still missing."

"Indeed those are rather pressing concerns," agreed Thranduil. "It will also be necessary for me to obtain proof of your assertions. It seems to me that the surest and quickest way to do so is to reopen communications with Lord Elrond. He should be able to clarify the situation. But it may take a few days."

"And until then?" asked Thorin warily. Thranduil gave a dismissive smile and rose to leave.

"Until then you will remain here."

"As prisoners? Or guests?" The Elf King stopped but did not turn around.

"Both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back... Hey I survived the road trip even though my son tried to flood my grandmothers cabin... Geeze. Anyway there is chapter 43. So with Thranduil i am going for a balance between the movie and his character in the books. How did I do? We will learn more in the coming chapters... Did i get you asking questions? Thank you so much for all the comments and support! You are all so wonderfull! See you next chapter.


	44. Reunion and Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara drinks tea and Thorin finally relaxes.

Sara jerked awake, her arm throbbing. She groaned fighting back the dull ache all over her body and blinked rapidly, trying to bring her surroundings into focus.

"I see you are awake," said Legolas's voice as the bed creaked under his weight near her legs. The fuzz in her vision began to clear and she turned her head toward the sound. "I told you we would arrive in time." Legolas came into focus. She raised a hand to rub her eyes and felt all her muscles protest as though she had run a marathon and forgotten to stretch. Her body was stiff and heavy but the pain in her arm was more localized and it was a relief to have her vision clear once again.

"Where are we?" she asked, groaning as she struggled to prop herself on her arms. Legolas reached to stop her.

"The halls of my father. Lie still, you're still very weak. Move around too much and you will make yourself ill." She fell back on the pillows and felt her stomach turn violently.

"Urgh… Too late," she moaned, trying to suppress the convulsions building in her abdomen. "I think it's too late." Quickly but carefully, Legolas assisted her into a sitting position, propping pillows behind her, before putting a large pitcher in her lap. Not a moment too soon as she retched into the container. There had been little but liquids in her stomach but even when it was empty of its contents she could not quell the spasmodic convulsions. Legolas went to the door of her small room and after whispering something to someone outside returned to sit in the high back wing chair beside her.

"I did warn you that there might be some unpleasant side effects," he said, watching her piteously as he laid a hand towel in her lap. "Hopefully this will not persist any longer than a day. I have sent for some tea that may help settle your stomach for a time."She looked up at him after a few moments, her stomach still for a moment.

"It's okay," she said after wiping her mouth. "This is still better than the full body cramps from yesterday. That was horrible." She bent over the pitcher again as the feeling in the back of her throat grew. Quickly she asked, "What time is it? Where are the others?"

"They have not yet arrived," he said, rising and going to the window before drawing aside the heavy curtains. Sunlight spilled onto the heavy woven rug covering the stone floor, across the bed, and reached her hands, warming them. "It is nearly noon and they should be here soon if all went well." There was a small frown on his lips as he looked outside. Sara's eyes roved over the room. It was small, modestly furnished, and mostly unremarkable. Not until her gaze was drawn upward did she let out a small gasp. Above her the ceiling was a dark blue speckled with tiny white stones. It reminded her of the night sky.

"You have discovered the ceiling," said Legolas, not looking away from whatever drew his attention outside.

"Where are we exactly?"

"In a corridor near the medical wing. After you received the anti venom you were no longer in danger and did not require further monitoring. So I brought you here. Your arm will heal within a few days under our care. I picked this room especially for you."

"Because of the ceiling?" she asked, studying its beauty.

"Partially, but more importantly it is one of the few empty rooms with an outside window. I believed that after weeks spent in the forest you would appreciate the sun's warmth. I relish it after returning from the woods, especially recently. There was a time when the forest was more healthy, less… dark." He trailed off, a frown creasing his face.

"Thank you," she said after a moment. "You are right. I really really really missed the sun on my skin. At this point I would almost welcome a sunburn."

"One ailment at a time," he said, finally looking back when a knock came at the door. He went to the door and took a tray from the elf there along with a new pitcher for Sara. After handing out the half full container, being careful to hold it away from his face, he returned to the chair by her bed and poured a cup of the tea.

"Here," he said, holding out the fragrant liquid to her. "Drink. It should help with the nausea." Carefully she took it and gave it a small inquisitive sip. A sweet and spicy flavor spread through her mouth and down her throat.

"Ginger," she hummed, taking another larger sip.

"You like ginger?" he asked, watching her with interest.

"Mmmhmm." She took a longer drink, finishing the small cup before setting it down on the tray.

"Another?" he asked, raising the teapot.

"Yes please. I haven't had this tea in quite a while."

"You surprise me," said Legolas handing her the now full cup. "Not many people drink this by choice. It is usually only used for medicinal purposes, even among us elves. How did you come to acquire such a taste?" Her mind floundered for an appropriate answer. The truth was that it had been a favorite of her grandmothers and they had drunk it together frequently, but that could lead to dangerous conversation.

"I have been traveling with Bilbo and Dori, both of whom like tea very much. They introduced it to me near the beginning of our journey but the supplies soon ran out, so it's been a while." She took another sip, watching him from over the rim of the tea cup. His eyebrows rose in apparent dissbelief.

"Then they too have a unique taste. I will have to be sure to have some ginger tea prepared for them when they arrive," he said, watching her for a reaction.

"I'm sure they would appreciate that," she said, feigning nonchalance.

"Indeed," he said, his index finger tapping sharply on the arm of the chair. "And what of this?" he asked, reaching for an object on her bedside table. "Where did you acquire this trinket?" He held the strung tooth from Beorn she had been using to tie back her hair.

"Beorn gave it to me," she said, reaching behind her head to find a green ribbon holding her hair.

"I thought he was against harming animals?" he asked, rubbing a thumb over the tooth's enamel.

"That's not from an animal."

"It's a bear tooth," said Legolas, eyeing her.

"Yes, but it's not from a real bear. It's from someone close to him, another skin-changer. She gifted it to me through him, and before you ask, I really have no idea." Her hands searched the back of her neck, relieved to find the chain still there.

"You do attract the most peculiar people's attention, don't you." He set it back on her side table.

"Including you," she said, smirking as she set down her empty tea cup. He withdrew her puzzle box from inside his tunic.

"Tell me, what is contained in here?"

"Just some personal items to remind me of home," she said, holding her breath as he once again tried the pull pin which would not budge.

"And where is home," he grunted discontentedly, setting it aside.

"I wish I knew," she said, relieved to find her stomach calm. She moved the pitcher to the floor and slid further under the covers, resting her head on the padded headboard behind her. "The honest truth is that I don't know if I have any family left. I'm trying to find them."

"They are lost," he questioned.

"No," she said, feeling a bit of melancholy creep in as she shifted, uncomfortable. "I'm the one who's lost. I may have family in Lake town, but I'm not sure." Legolas remained quiet waiting. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Perhaps another time," he suggested.

"Maybe," she sighed, pulling the covers higher. He nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you for making sure they left my gloves on," she said, picking up the dirty worn fabric on her hands. He nodded, once again watching out the window from the chair. "Where are my pack and my clothes?" she asked, noting that she was in a long silver nightdress. He rose and went to the window, watching.

"Your clothes are being cleaned and mended and will be returned soon. Your pack will also be returned, once it's been inspected that is."

"It's not like there is a bomb in it," she groused.

"A bomb?" he asked curiously. She beat herself mentaly for her slip.

"Nothing," she said, trying to brush away her mistake, hoping he would let it slide. "The point is that there's nothing dangerous inside my pack."

"I should hope not," he said, shouldering off the wall and coming to bend over her, arms crossed, his brows drawn together in contemplation. "The more time I spend near you, the more questions I have about you. You are quite intriguing."

"What about my puzzle box?" she asked, trying to break the odd tension. He straitened looking mildly disappointed.

"Unless you are willing to divulge its contents, I will continue to hold onto it."

"And if I never open it for you?" she asked.

"Then I will be disappointed and left without an answer, but I will return it to you should you be allowed to depart with the others."

"I suppose that's fair. You're not going to break it open or anything are you?"

"I would not break it," he said, sighing.

"Thank you. Please be careful with it. The contents are fragile and the box was a gift from Bifur and Bofur.

"I promise not to harm your box. Now get some rest," he said, pushing her back down on her pillow, a finger pressed to her forehead. "You must be greatly fatigued and you may soon have visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Thorin Oakenshild and most of his company have just arrived."

"Most?"

"They seem to have recovered Mr. Baggins, though he seems to be injured, but I did not see the dwarf princes or Tauriel among their ranks."

"I want to see them," she said, trying to sit up. His finger returned to rest between her brows, stopping her.

"In due time you will, but for now lay still and rest. You can not help in any way. Besides with two cups of tea in your system I doubt you would make it very far."

"Why," she asked, scowling as she stifled a yawn.

"I told you," he said, smirking. "Ginger was not it's only ingredient. Now lie still. I must go and see my father. You will see your companions before long." Unhappy, she slid further under the blankets, and taking the tray with him, Legolas slipped silently out the door and disappeared.

Sara tried to relax into the soft mattress, but her thoughts were spinning. Her fingers fiddles idly with the bandage wound around her upper arm. She wanted to see the company. Were they all okay? Where were Fili and Kili? Most importantly, what about Thorin and his meeting with King Thranduil? Would Thorin be able to pull off a civil productive conversation or would the company wind up locked in the dungeons after all? The image of the dwarves behind bars, and Thorin bound in chains flashed into her mind. She bit her lip, unconsciously drawing a bead of blood. She hadn't thought about the visions in Lady Galadriel's mirror for quite some time, but as she remembered, she realized that more and more of the images had come and gone, almost exactly the same as she had seen them. Sara kicked herself mentally. They were not going to wind up as prisoners. Thorin had given his word to do everything he could to renew the alliance with the elves. She just wished she could be there to see them meet and hear what was discussed. She would just have to ask Thorin when she saw him, or perhaps Balin. Though her mind was abuzz with thoughts, she found her eyes growing heavy and her breath slowing. She glared at the door. She's going to have to tell Legolas to quit drugging her to sleep, no matter how much she needed the rest. He was going to mess up her sleep rhythm. A small frown puckered her lips as she drifted off.

Some time later she woke to familiar voices but lay still, listening, not quite wanting to return from the restful sleep she had been enjoying.

"Is she okay?" asked Ori's voice from the left.

"She appears to be," said Oin to the right. "Better off than Dwalin at any rate."

"I can't believe they would not let you tend to him nor Bilbo," said Dori's grumpy tone.

"I only hope those elves know what they're doing." She could almost hear the scowl on the old healers face.

"Hush now, before you wake her," chided Dori near the front of her bed.

"Don't bother," said Sara, rubbing a hand over her face before sitting up to peer at the faces surrounding her. Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, and Oin all saired back. "Where are Fili and Kili?"

"Told you she would ask about them first," said Nori, looking smug as he nudged Bofur with an elbow. Scowling, Bofur dug into his pocket and slapped something into Nori's waiting palm. "Fili stayed behind with the elf scouts to try and find Kili." Nori flipped the little coin into the air and caught it before slipping it into his pocket.

"What about Bilbo? Legolas said he was injured." Growning, Bofur slapped another coin into Nori's waiting hand.

"Lass yer going to ruin me," complained Bofur. "Bilbo is having his arm set, and before you ask Dwalin is being tended to by the elves who have more knowledge of the spiders."

"What happened to Bilbo?"

"Broken arm," said Oin. "What about you? How are you feeling? Did the elves treat you well?" Sara studied his face, a bit surprised to see genuine concern. Something must have shifted, for Oin had been almost as angry with her as Dwalin.

"You're going to talk to me again?" she asked, watching him. Oin looked away but nodded. She would take it. "I'm okay, sore and a bit nauseous, but I think the worst is over. My arm still hurts but nothing like last night." She held up her arm so they could see. "Where is Thorin?"

"Ahhh," groaned Bofur, pulling at the flaps of his hat. "Now she asks."

"He is the only one they would allow to be with Dwalin and Bilbo for the time being," said Dori, smoothing the covers over her feet. "The others are eating in the large room down the hall. Would you like me to bring you something?"

"No, I dont think I'm quite up to that just yet. But you should all definitely go get something to eat. You must be starving."

"We wanted to make sure you were alright," said Ori, biting at the end of an ink stained finger.

"Well I am doing fine. Truly you should go eat."

"Are you quite certain?" asked Oin, studying her face.

"Yes I'll be fine. Go eat, I'm not going anywhere." Their hunger must have been gnawing at them for Dori, Ori, Oin, and Bofur made to leave, Nori dawdling near the window. Suddenly she remembered something she had wanted to ask Bofur and called him back.

"What is it Lass? What do you need?"

"I just had a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why can't Legolas open the puzzle box you gave me?" A smile split his face and he laughed, before sinking into the chair.

"There's a spell on it lass."

"I guessed there might be, but what spell exactly." She watched Nori surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye. He seemed quite fascinated by the ceiling.

"It's very simple, only someone who believes themself to be you will be able to open it?"

"Believes themself to me be?" she asked, confused. "But you opened it before."

"Aye that I did, but not only did I cast that spell and have a hand in making the box, but when I opened it I was concentrating on thinking that I was you."

"It's rather a crude yet simple spell," said Nori, coming to stand behind the chair. "One that I have run across before on occasion."

"Im sure," said Sara dryly, not having to imagine the circumstances.

"Does that Leggy elf still have your box?" asked Bofur.

"Yes," said Sara absently, ignoring the nickname whilst chewing at her bottom lip. "You don't think he will be able to open the box, I mean he is very old. Could he possibly know about such a spell?"

"No," said Nori. "He would not know."

"Why?" asked Sara.

"Because it's a dwarvish spell," said Nori, flicking the top of Bofur's hat. "In all honesty Bofur should not have used it. We do not generally give or sell the enchanted items we make to any but a dwarf, only when specifically commissioned. So while the spell may be known by dwarves who are makers or in … other various professions. It's very unlikely that he will know about that particular spell."

"Well that's a relief anyway," she said leaning back against the headboard. "I can't even begin to imagine how I would explain my phone to him."

"Yes, I…" began Bofur, but he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Sara. The door creaked open and there stood Thorin looking utterly exhausted. He stepped into the room and jerked his head for the other to leave.

"Aye," said Bofur, grinning, as he passed into the corridor. "We'll leave ya two alone, but don't do anything I wouldn't" It was a testament to how tired Thorin was that he didn't react to the toymakers words. Instead he stopped Nori as he passed.

"Keep your eyes open, I'm not certain where we stand with the elves at this point." Nori nodded and made to push past him but Thorin stopped him again, looking quite put out. He tapped Nori's closed fist expectantly. With a sigh Nori dropped something into his waiting hand. "None of this while we are here. I won't have you undoing my work so you can fill your pockets." With that Nori was gone and Thorin came to sink into the empty chair beside her bed, and she shifted gingerly so she was sitting closer to him, and in reach of the jug beside her bed. Though not churning, her stomach was still uneasy. Thorin set four white stones on her nightstand, before running a hand over his face and through his hair. Sara shook her head looking at the pebbles, she would have to keep a closer eye on Nori.

"You look bone-tired," she said.

"I feel it," he admitted, leaning forward, elbows on knees. "But I am pleased to see you look so well."

"I feel better," she said smiling. "Legolas made sure I was well taken care of. How's Dwalin?" Thorin drew in a deep breath and blew it out sitting up straighter.

"The elves assure me he's no longer at risk of death, but they say it's too soon to know if we arrived in time to save the use of his arm. The dead flesh has spread quite extensively and the venom and its effects are long lasting, especially in his case where he went so long without proper attention."

"What about Bilbo?"

"They have set and partially meanded his arm, but he was still unconscious when I left the infirmary. They say he should be able to move about soon with a sling and after a week or so should be whole again."

"That's good. The others told me that Fili stayed behind to help look for Kili."

"Yes. It's something I was not happy about, but my nephew is akin to myself. When he sets his mind to something it can be most difficult to dissuade him; not altogether a bad quality, but it can be quite trying at times."

"How did it go, your meeting with Thranduil?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Thorin. "He did not dismiss my warnings about the Orcs out right, but neither did he believe we spoke the truth. He requires proof and without exposing you or your knowledge of this world, which I am unwilling to do, we had none to provide."

"So what happens now?"

"He will be contacting Lord Elrond who will hopefully corroborate our tale. In the meantime we are to be held here as both prisoners and guests; whatever that means." Sara nodded, thinking. It was Fair of Thranduil to want proof, Thorin would have if the roles were reversed. It was silent for a moment, both lost in thoughts of their own.

"In a way I am grateful that we are here," said Thorin after a time, pulling his pipe from his pouch and turning it over and over in his calloused hands. "Even though we are not here by our own valiton, it is a good thing. Had we never been forced to come, Dwalin would have continued to diminish and eventually it would have killed him."

"I know it's not easy to be here and to do what you're doing," said Sara reaching for his hand. "So thank you."

"You say it's for our own good," he said looking up at her. "And you are right, I should do all I can to make the best outcome possible, even if it is uncomfortable."

"Are you sure you are Thorin?" He looked at her, clearly confused. She chuckled. "It's just that you don't always seem to be the same person you were back in Bag End." He scowled, straightening but still held her gloved hand.

"I have always held that sentiment." She looked at him, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "I have," he defended. "I just may not have always known how best to act upon it. It's no simple thing being responsible for so many, and my education and training were truncated. It will be a relief to someday leave the future to Fili. I do grow weary of it." She squeezed his hand.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"No. Not till Fili and Kili arrive" He sighed, sinking back further into the wingback chair, closing his eyes. "Even then I don't know if I will be able to rest. My mind is too full and there is so much that could go wrong."

"Maybe that's so, but none of it can be hurried or fixed right now. You might as well rest while you can so you can return to everything fresh. Besides, aren't you hungry? Don't you want a bath?"

"Are you insinuating that I am unclean?" he asked, a sliver of blue eye peeking at her.

"Just a bit," she teased. "As a matter of fact, I would not turn down a bath myself. I'm just not sure I'm allowed yet with my arm and all." There was a knock at the door and Thorin sat up.

"Come in," called Sara. The door cracked open and Myrin poked his head in before entering.

"King Thorin, Ms. Sara, I have come to show you to your quarters and inform you of King Thranduil's expectations for you in the next few days."

"Do I need to move rooms?" asked Sara, letting go of Thorin's hand to grip her covers.

"No. No, Ms. Sara, there is no need for you to be moved, in fact to you and the entire company will be staying here in this corridor, all save Dwalin who is still being attended to by our physicians. He's still in need of continual care. Mr. Baggins has been moved to the room adjacent to yours." Myrin shifted in place, looking uncomfortable.

"What are you not telling us?" asked Thorin.

"By order of the King Thranduil you are not permitted to leave these quarters until such a time as he deems you to be… truthful."

"I see," said Thorin, his lips pulled down in a frown.

"What about Dwalin? Can't we see him at all?" asked Sara.

"You may," said Myrin. "But only under direct supervision and only on a solitary basis."

"What you mean is only under guard," grunted Thorin, standing.

"Yes unfortunately that is correct. You will have sufficient rooms for your numbers and we have instructed someone to attend to all your medical needs. Meals will be brought to you. The King has instructed us to make your stay as comfortable as possible." Myrin paused, looking apologetic. "While also ensuring you do not leave your prescribed area. To this end, guards will be posted at the end of the corridor. Should you desire to visit your companion, hear news of him, or require anything else, inform them and they will accommodate you to the best of their ability."

"What of our personal belongings?" asked Thorin, tucking his pipe away, keeping his hand on his pouch protectively.

"We have been instructed to search your bags for any weapons and then return them to you. Your weapons however, will remain in our custody until we are otherwise notified."

"So we are indeed to be your prisoners," growled Thorin, his arms folding heavily over his chest.

"If you wish to see it that way, who am I to contradict you," said Myrin. "Still, know that you will be treated well, and should news come to corroborate your claims, all restrictions set upon you are to be lifted. Until that time, I suggest that you rest and recover yourselves. You have no doubt had a difficult ordeal up to this point." Thorin looked like he might be ready to argue so Sara stepped in.

"Thank you," she said, pushing herself to sit up straighter. "I know it was not your decision and you are just following your King's command." Thorin's shoulders relaxed, some of the fight going out of him.

"I think you for your understanding Ms. Sara," said Myrin, nodding. "Tell me if there is anything you require."

"Actually," said Sara, halting the elf in his retreat. "I was just wondering how I go about getting a bath."

Sometime later, after being reunited with her pack, a long soak in blessedly hot water, greeting those of the company who were not gone bathing, and checking in on Bilbo who was still asleep, Sara returned to her room feeling fatigued. To her stomach's relief there was a fresh pot of tea waiting for her. She still felt ill and had not eaten with the others, but the tea was a welcome smell. After contentedly sipping three cups she settled down intending to sleep. The bed was a bit too soft after so long sleeping on the hard ground, but after some tossing and turning her exhaustion finally caught up with her and her eyes closed.

She was not sure what time it was when she woke, but the dim blue light from the window told her it was well past sundown. She lay still for a moment staring up at the white stones that seemed to glow. Her body was still heavy but much better than she had been earlier that day. Her fingers brushed over the fresh bandage around her arm. The elf who had come to change it said that she would likely feel weak for a few days and that the bandage on her arm would need to be changed every day and the bitter smelling paste reapplied. Fortunately her activity was not restricted by anything other than by her own depleted energy and the lingering after effects of Legolas's medicine.

A soft snore alerted her to the fact that she was not alone in the room. Carefully she sat up and lit the candle on her bedside table, lifting the light higher. A smile spread over her lips. So much for 'too worried to sleep'. There in the wing back chair beside her bed, slumped into the corner, his arms tucked into his armpits, slept Thorin. Feeling a bit queasy she was glad to see half full teapot still stood on her side table. Cold tea in hand, she sat cross legged facing him, watching the rise and fall of his chest. The light from the window mixed with the muted light of the candle casting highlights and shadows across his slack face. It was unusual to see him so unguarded as he was often the first to rise and the last to sleep other than those on watch. It was reassuring to know that his face could look so relaxed and calm.

Setting down her empty cup she reached to brush a strand of silver hair from his cheek. She smoothed a finger over a dark eyebrow experimentally. He remained still. She rubbed softly at the beard at the corner of his jaw. Still nothing. Quietly she got out of bed and knelt on the floor, resting her arms on the arm of the chair. Just how asleep was he? Standing, she bent over him and pressed her lips to his cheek. No response. The corner of his mouth. Nothing. She was a bit surprised, he was a warrior after all. She had wondered if perhaps he would snap awake and attack her in a half sleep state. Thorin shifted in his sleep, turning his face away from the corner of the chair and more towards her. One last test couldn't hurt, could it? Not daring to breath, she lent forward and let her lips brush across his, his breath warming her face. She pressed her lips to his, pulling at his bottom lip, but still nothing. Chuckling silently she drew back. He was dead to the world. When was the last time he had slept so soundly. She guessed it was not for a long time.

After placing a quick kiss to Thorin's forehead, she returned to the bed, watching him as she fiddled with Fili's bead. Her thoughts turned the brothers. Where could they be? Surely there had to be some word of them? Finding herself awake and restless, she slipped on a pair of pants under the thigh length nightdress and tiptoed to the door. The corridor was silent. Across the hall Bilbo's door was ajar. Peeking in she could see the hobbit asleep in bed, a stack of empty dishes on his bedside table. He had been awake, that was good, and he had eaten, even better. He had been growing offly thin. Making her way down the hall she passed the slumped form of Ori who she assumed was supposed to be on guard. He was asleep, sketchbook in hand. She smiled softly. Everyone was tired whether they wanted to admit it or not. She approached the two figures at the end of the hallway, and Airidan turned to face her.

"Ms. Sara, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he asked.

"What hour is it?" she asked.

"Almost four in the morning. Why are you awake?" The elf beside him turned to look at her, but her face was unfamiliar.

"I was just wondering if there's been any word about Fili, Kili, or Tauriel. It's been nearly twenty-four hours and I'm getting really worried about them."

"I'm sorry to tell you there has not yet been any sign of their return." Sara bit her lip trying to push aside the cloying worry that wrapped itself tightly around her gut. Airidan must have seen this. "Don't worry so Ms. Sara. I'm sure they are fine. I can't speak for your dwarf companions, but Captain Tauriel's skills are surpassed by only a few. They will return."

Sara pressed the palms of her hands into her eye sockets, willing away the threatening tears. Until now she had been too sick, tired, and overwhelmed by everything that had happened that she had not properly processed it all. Fili and Kili were missing, in a forest that was packed with gigantic spiders, and no one had heard from them in over a day. What if one of them were injured or…

"Ms. Miller," asked the female elf stepping closer. "Are you well, can we do anything for you?" Drawing in a deep breath, Sara let it out in a huff before letting her hands drop to her side.

"I'll be ok," she said, trying to fake a smile. "I'm just worried is all. Can you tell me anything about Dwalin? How is he doing?"

"Your companion being treated for spider venom?" asked Airidan. She nodded. "I'm afraid I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to physiology, but I can however take you to see him if you wish."

"Oh no, that's okay. I do not want to wake him up."

"You won't," said the she elf. "They now doubt have him medicated to sleep through a battle horn."

Ten minutes later Sara stood in the small dark room, looking down at the sleeping form of Dwalin, the faint light from the hall spilling across his slack face. It was disconcerting to see him without his furs, armor, or even his knuckle dusters. Instead he was dressed simply in a loose tan tunic, under which she could see fresh white bandaging. This was not how she had ever imagined seeing him; unconscious, sick, and weak. For all the Thorin was definitely a match for the warrior and impressive in his own way, Dwalin had always been the one that seemed to emanate more raw physical power than any of the company. She hated to see him this way. She missed his company, not that they had been on speaking terms since before the forest anyway.

She was not sure how or if she could resolve the rift she had caused between them. She wished she were not so reluctant to approach him but he was not like Kili or Thorin. While he had proved himself to be very caring and attentive in his own way at times, there were also moments when a melancholy would pass over his face, and he would brood. At those times when Sara had approached him in such a mood, she had been able to dispel his gloom for a time, though she had no idea why or how. But since their argument he had been an almost continual cloud of gloom. She missed him. She missed his quiet support. He was not one for idle chit chat, his words well chosen and few. He'd always looked out for her even when few others, including Thorin would acknowledge her. He had been the first of the company she had met and from the beginning he had cared for her, even though Gandalf said it was out of character for him. But then she had kept secrets and messed it all up. In truth she could understand some of his ire but he seemed disportinaly angry with her and she didn't know why. She had no idea where to even start. The silence of the night was broken by approaching footsteps and voices speaking in quiet but urgent tones.

"Ms. Sara," called Airidan, wrapping his knuckles gently on the door frame. She looked up. "You may want to come and see this."

"What is it?" she asked, getting to her feet, panic stabbing her chest. Airidan motioned her forward and pointed down the hall to wear a light shone from the open doorway of the imfermily they had passed on their way here.

"They are back," he said simply. She didn't have to ask who. She flew down the dark hall, her bare feet slapping the cold stone floor till she stood blinking in the lit doorway. Why were they here? Was someone else hurt? Before her eyes could adjust to the bright light flooding the room she felt all the breath crushed from her as familiar arms seized her in a tight embrace.

"Sara!"

"Fili," she gasped her voice muffled by his shoulder. He gave one last squeeze before holding her at arm's length.

"Thank Mahal you are well! I worried so."

"I'm okay. Tired and a bit sore, but I'm fine. What about you and Kili? Why are you here in the medical wing?" She could see dried blood on his temple and in his blonde hair, turning it a rusty brown.

"Don't worry about me," he said, brushing aside the dirty hair. "This is old and not serious."

"Then why are you here?" she insisted.

"Because my father ordered it," came Legolas's voice from the corridor behind them. "He wants no liability should something happen to any of your company. You were told we would see to your needs and so we shall."

"I must insist you come back and let me tend to you," said a red headed male elf, appearing by their side. Together the three of them were led inside, the healer guiding Fili to sit on a table. The room was large with a high ceiling and towing black stone pillars. Three of the dozen beds were now occupied, one each by Fili, Kili, and Tauriel. Kili sat, his shirt removed as a golden haired female elf dabbed at a gash on his arm. Sara came to stand in front of him.

"Hey Sara," he said, holding out his free hand for hers.

"What happened?" she asked, trying not to look at the bloody cloth piled beside him. He looked down at his arm.

"This is nothing. Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"I should go get Thorin," she said, trying to quell the queezyness in her gut. "He's been so restless waiting for you. He'd want to know."

"No need," said Legolas walking past. "I've already sent word ahead." He went to lean on a dark pillar near Tauriel who was laid out, face down on one of the beds, her left leg bared to the thigh. On her calf a deep jagged cut.

"What happened to Tauriel?" whispered Sara, leaning closer to Kili. His face fell and he looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly. It was Tauriel herself who answered.

"As you no doubt noticed, the spider's legs have two sharp claws at the end of each appendage. Unfortunately I was not quite fast enough to avoid them." Kili cleared his throat, looking a bit guilty. "I'm afraid it was a large part of the reason we were so late in returning."

"How so?" asked Legolas, folding his arms and watching the healers move to and fro.

"There were many more of the creatures than I had anticipated," said Tauriel, propping herself up on her elbows to be better heard. Despite our best efforts, we were forced to attempt to outrun them so we could take them on a few at a time rather than be swarmed. Unfortunately we traveled quite a distance from the path and after I was injured, it made our return very slow."

"Oakenshield and myself found ourselves in an extensive nest, one of the biggest yet, though it was largely empty. I suspect it was these inhabitants that you encountered," said Legolas, reaching a hand to touch the toothed hilt of Orcrist. Sara hoped he was not going to wear it on his hip for the remainder of their stay. Thorin would not appreciate it and there was no doubt that he would spot it.

"I thought it was your job to get rid of the spider's, especially the ones close to your home? How did so many go so go unnoticed?" asked Sara, trying not to look as the healer stitched up Kili's arm. She was feeling a bit queasy, and she wasn't sure if it was still some lingering effects of the drug or the needle pushing through Kili's skin. Her stomach gurgled noisily. Perhaps she was hungry, or maybe it was all three.

"It is our jobs," said Tauriel, looking pointedly at Legolas, gritting her teeth as the orderlies worked on her leg. "It doesn't take long for them to overcome an area, especially in the numbers we encountered. I have suggested to your father many times that we should track them to their source and destroy them once and for all, but he has refused me every single time. We should have acted sooner. Now with the shift of power in the forest, I fear it may be too late."

"Father has his reasons," said Legolas, looking away. "It is not our fight."

"It is our fight," argued Tauriel. "They invaded our lands, kill the forest and its inhabitants, and now are even attacking us on our own path. Under any other circumstances, with any other race or creature that would be more than enough to constitute a war, but yet we are forbidden from eradicating them properly. How is it not our fight?"

"These are not normal circumstances," said Legolas. "You are still young and your memory is not as long as mine, nor the Kings. I may not always agree with my father, but I can understand. In time you will as well." The room fell uncomfortably silent. Sara chewed at her lip. Apparently she had accidentally opened an old can of worms with her question. She floundered for something to say to break the tension but was spared by the arrival of Thorin.

"Uncle," called Fili and Kili from their perspective places. The red head tending to Fili huffed in irritation, as Fili stood brushing him a way to greet Thorin. Giving it up as a bad job, the elf began to clean up as Thorin came to stand before Kili and Sara. She stood, making room for him.

"Well met Kili," said Thorin, bending to press his forehead Kili's. "I'm much relieved to see your return, though I would prefer to see you in better health."

"He will heal quickly," said the elf, pulling the final stitch closed. "These sutures are mostly a formality."

"Thanks," muttered Kili, as the elf began to wrap his arm. The healer nodded and Thorin began to question Fili and Kili. Sara moved off to the side, giving them a chance to catch up, and found herself near Tauriel and Legolas.

"I should go inform father," said Legolas, shouldering off the pillar, leaving them in a slightly awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to start an argument. I'm sorry," said Sara, after a miniet, sitting down in the chair next to Tauriel.

"You didn't," said Tauriel, letting herself sink to rest her head on her arms. "It's an old argument between us."

"How's your leg? Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm fine," Scoffed Tauriel, "I have recovered from much worse than this."

"I'm glad," said Sara, starting as a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up at Thorin.

"Come Sara, we are being escorted back." He gave an unpleasant emphasis to the word 'escorted.'

"Alright," she said, rising. They made their way to where Fili, Kili, and Airidan stood waiting in the doorway.

"In future you should not wander off. We are not in Rivendell."

"It's not like I got lost this time. Airidan brought me to visit Dwalin and Fili and Kili turned up," she defended.

"Still, I would sleep easier if you told one of us before you left, regardless of who accompanies you."

"I don't know," said Sara as they turned into the hallway. Fili and Kili were ahead, whispering quietly in dwarvish. "You seemed to be sleeping quite soundly when I left. I bet I could have drawn all over your face and you would never have known."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Maybe not, but I could have. You were dead to the world."

"And how would you know how unresponsive I was?" he asked shrewdly.

"Lets just say I ran a number of tests," she said. He frowned.

"Perhaps I was more tired than I realized."

"To be honest, I think we all are. A few days of forced rest might do us all some good." Her stomach growled unhappily. When was the last time she ate? Not recently enough, came her gut's answer. Fili and Kili, slowed, falling in on either side of them, as they neared their hallway.

"First things first," said Fili. "Before anything else, I want to eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole stag on my own."

"Agreed," nodded Kili. "I'm starving."

"Well I've got you both beat," said Sara watching Thorin out of the corner of her eye. "I'm so hungry I would like to eat a whole rhino." Thorin's eyes flicked to her and a smirk creased his lips.

Kili frowned and asked, "What on Middle Earth is a rhino anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 44 is up. Man I'm tired. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a comment and let me know you are out there. Next chapter we have more Thranduil. Thanks for all you support! Enjoy!


	45. Chapter 45: The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which history is revealed to all.

The days of imposed rest and confinement in King Thranduil's halls passed with exaggerated slowness. After having spent several weeks contained to a single path through the dark forest and months before that in the open, the rooms and communal area provided in the corridor felt unbearably small. The first day or two were not so bad as they were indeed used to rest and regain strength. Even Sara's strength had almost returned in full, and save for the white bandage on her arm one would never guess she had been in mortal peril days before. Bilbo bustled about quite cheerfully, happy to eat much and often as the elves were apparently familiar with the hobbit's meal customs and Bomber, Dori, and Nori had been only too glad to join in on the frequent meals.

Unfortunately, once the company's strength and energy had recovered the boredom had set in. For some it was better than others. Balin had requested books from Kings Thranduils's library and was mostly content to read by the window in the room that he and Bilbo shared, which happened to be the only room with a window other than Sara's. Ori likewise could often be found hunched over his sketchbook or records. Gloin and Oin kept to themselves for the most part, except when Oin would disappear to the infirmary to be near Dwalin. He went so frequently in fact, that the orderlies attending Dwalin had requested that Airdan regulate how often he was allowed to visit. Apparently Oin had begun to drive the elf healers a little stir crazy with his non stop questions, complaints, and unsolicited advice. Dwalin was still asleep two days after arrival but the elves had assured them that this was their doing as he would recover faster if he were asleep. They said that in another two days they would allow him to wake.

Bofur and Nori were restless in confinement. Bofur had taken to flirting with the female guards when they happened to be on duty at the end of the hall, that is, until one of them finally became fed up with him and pinned him to the wall, threatening to run him through should he approach her again. Bofur for his part did not stop his teasing, though he did become more covert and selective with his targets. Nori had been caught smuggling objects into his pocket several times and although he was subjected to a nightly search, Thorin has still instructed the others to keep eyes on him when he was around. Despite these measures, Sara was sure that her ceiling was more than a few stones shy. Her suspicions had been confirmed when the little white stones had cropped up being used as makeshift chips in the poker games that have become a quite popular pastime.

There was precious little money left in the group so they had begun to gamble for favors, the few trinkets they had, dares, or even simple bragging rights. Even Sara and Bilbo had joined in. To everyone's surprise Bifur had become quite adept at poker, even surpassing Nori, whom Sara was sure was cheating. The funny thing was that once it became certain the thief was cheating, the poker games had quickly shifted into a contest of who could cheat the most and not get caught. Sara soon found herself out of her depth in the games and so had resorted to teaching Fili, Kili, and Bilbo other card games. She and Fili were sitting on Sara's bed playing slapjack, while Kili sat behind her, inventing new ways to braid her hair when there was a knock on the open door frame. They all looked up to see Tauriel in the doorway, a bag in hand. Kili's hands ceased their work and behind her Sara could feel his body stiff.

"May I enter?" asked Tauriel.

"Of course," said Sara, setting her decidedly smaller stack of cards aside. "Come sit down." Tauriel nodded her thanks and made her way to the chair, a slight limp in her gate as she favored her uninjured leg. Kili dropped Sara's hair and quickly leapt to his feet, seizing the armchair and angling it for the elf so she didn't have to go around. Tauriel watched Kili hesitantly for a moment before she sank into the chair gratefully, setting the bag on the floor at her feet.

"Thank you," she said watching Kili return to his place behind Sara, taking up her fallen hair. Kili nodded mutley.

"How is your leg doing?" asked Sara.

"It is recovering, though still painful later in the day, but that is my own choice. The herbs that dull pain also dull the mind, so I endure. What of yourselves?"

"I never had more than a small cut on the head so I'm fit as a fiddle," said Fili, setting down his own cards and leaning back on his arms.

"My arm is almost healed," said Sara, holding up her bicep for inspection. "They say in another two days I can remove the bandaging, but I'm afraid I will have yet another scar to add to my growing collection."

"Then it is well you travel with dwarves," said Tauriel. "As I understand it, they take pride in their scars and wear them as a badge of honor." Sara looked at Fili, eyebrows raised in question.

"She is correct," said Fili. "In most cases we value our scars for the lessons they teach us. They are proof that we have overcome." Sara shook her head.

"You know... I'm not even surprised," she said. "It's definitely a very dwarf like attitude."

"They are not wrong," said Tauriel, her eyes flicking to Kili who seemed to be blushing. "What good are our past mistakes if we don't learn from them. But what of you Prince Kili? How fares your arm?"

"It's recovered, thank you," said Kili, not looking up as he undid a spoiled braid before trying again.

"So what brings you here?" asked Sara. "Not that you're not welcome or anything, I'm just curious."

"I understood your meaning. I came to give you these." She reached inside the sack at her feet and pulled out a pair of beautiful leather boots and held them out to Sara. "Your previous pair were irredeemable so I acquired these for you."

"Thank you," she said, accepting the gift. They were exquisitely made of a dark brown leather with a gold leaf pattern around the top. She was pleased to note that the boots would reach the bottom of her calf. Eagerly, she dug a pair of socks from her pack and a few moments later was pulling the sturdy laces tight around her legs. "They fit perfectly! How did you know my size?"

"I didn't need to," said Tauriel. "They would fit no matter your size. Likewise your feet will never be cold and you need not be troubled no matter how difficult the terrain."

"They are so light," exclaimed Sara, walking to the window and back experimentally. It's almost like I'm not wearing them all." Taurel nodded.

"They are Elvish, and as such should increase your stamina as well as you are human."

"Really?" asked Sara, surprised. "Thank you! They're wonderful!" She came to sit on the bed, clicking her heels together. "They are perfect! How can I ever repay you?"

"No need," said Tauriel, waving a hand. "They are standard issue. I know you have no money. Don't worry."

"That was certainly very kind of you," said Fili, watching the elf.

"Think nothing of it. I saw you walking barefoot down the hall to visit your companion earlier today and recalled that you required a new pair. It is a simple matter. I should return to my duties." She rose from the chair preparing to leave.

"Thanks again," said Sara, she, Fili, and Kili rising as Taruel went to the door.

"It's nothing," insisted Taurel. "You had a need and I simply filled it. It's my duty. Let me or one of the others know if you should require anything else." With that the door swung shut behind her. Fili stood watching the door after she left, a puzzled look on his face.

"You know... I don't quite understand her," he said, turning to gather the cards together in a neat stack.

"In what way?" asked Sara. "She seems fairly straightforward to me." Kili straightened the chair, a distant look in his semi blank eyes. He let out an almost inaudible sigh and his shoulders drooped catching Sara's attention.

"Well she does kind things, like bring you new boots, and tie up your feet, but then she insists that it means nothing, that she's just doing her job." Sara eyed Fili, eyebrows raised.

"I think you're reading too much into nothing. Even if it were something it's probably just the awkward situation we are in right now. Tauriel strikes me as a kind person but she is in an odd position," said Sara, watching Kili pull a long red hair from the chair holding it between thumb and forefinger frowning.

"How so?" asked Fili.

"In essence the elves are like our jailers, but at the same time they are tasked to take good care of us. But who knows if that might change tomorrow and we'll wind up locked and cells. I mean it's no wonder your uncle is so anxious. We are essentially in limbo and that's never a very comfortable place for anyone to be."

"Humm," said Fili, setting the cards on the side table. "I admit I'm not always the best at reading people. Take you and Uncle, I still can't believe I didn't see that one long before."

"Well then you better keep Kili close to you," said Sara unlacing her boots. "He's much better at catching things like that than you are. He knew almost before I did."

"True enough," said Fili. "What of it brother? What's your take?" But Kili was lost in his own thoughts, staring into the empty chair, twisting the hair between his fingers. "Kili?" called Fili. Kili's head snapped up startled.

"What?" he asked, hastily tucking the stray hair into his pocket. "What did you say?"

"I asked what do you think of Captain Tauriel? Do you find her actions odd?"

"Odd?" asked Kili, his frown deepening. "No. I don't find her actions odd. On the contrary she's been very kind and attentive, especially to Sara." Fili raised an eyebrow.

"You find her to be kind?" he asked, incredulous. "Are you not the same brother who swore he would never forgive her for claiming your kill?"

"I may have been too hasty in my judgment," said Kili, his ears turning pink. "I can't honestly say that I am positive I released my arrow first. I still stand by the fact that mine was the harder target, but she may have shot first."

"As you say," said Fili, shaking his head disbelieving. "I suppose it's better not to be at odds with the elves in any case. I must go." He gave Sara a quick squeeze before kissing her cheek and turning to leave. "I need to check on Uncle. If I don't he's likely to wear a groove in the floor in our room with his pacing."

"Maybe I should ask Legolas to slip something into his drink so he rests for once," said Sara.

"Not a terrible idea," sighed Fili. "I have seen him sleep very little since we arrived, but I would hold off for now." He grinned as the door clicked shut behind him. Kili sank into the chair with a grown as Sara shook out the half finished braids from her hair, leaving only Fili's braid in her loose hair.

"Want to play Crazy Eights with me?" asked Sara, sitting on the bed and dragging the little table between them. Kili nodded absent-mindedly and she dealt them a round, but something was distracting the dwarf. She had to prompt him at almost every turn. Finally she lay down her cards.

"Alright Kili, spill it," she said, tugging his cards from his limp grip. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing," he said, looking away and leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed looking for all the world like a younger version of Thorin.

"Bull crap, Kili. I just told you to go fish twice and you took cards. We're playing Crazy Eights." He glanced at the cards in her hand with a scowl. "You're distracted, and something tells me it has everything to do with a certain Elf captain. You got all tense when she arrived and you were very quiet while she was here. And don't think I didn't notice that hair you slipped into your happened between you and Tauriel in the woods?"

"Nothing happened," said Kili, looking away, his cheeks pinking as well.

"Mmhmm. Yeah that is totally believable and explains why you look so guilty when she is around. Do you like her? She is pretty, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"It's not.. it's not like that," mumbled Kili. Sara waited, letting the silence drag it out of him. He sighed.

"It's my fault," he said finally, looking miserable.

"What is?" asked Sara, confused

"Her injury. It's my fault."

"But she said a spider got her leg," said Sara.

"And it did, but I could have prevented it and didn't," said Kili.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up, curious.

"I was still so angry with her when I followed you and uncle off the path. Then when we got separate from the others I was even less than happy about it, but I'm not stupid and knew that my best bet at getting back on the path was to stick with her."

"I still don't see how you being angry got her injured." Kili drug a hand through his hair and then to the back of his neck, blowing out a breath.

"Captain Tauriel she... she didn't hold back at all, and not only did she fight to protect herself, but me as well. She had my back."

"But you weren't exactly looking out for her, where you?" guessed Sara. Kili nodded unhappily.

"I mean, it's not like I was trying to get her hurt or put her in harm's way on purpose, but I just wasn't as vigilant as I should or could have been. I was thinking only of myself and not her. Not thinking of fighting as a team. Even after she was injured she had my back. I felt... feel, so terrible about it. After she got hurt I quickly shifted but by then the damage was done. I cannot take it back no matter how much I wish I could, and all over a stupid stag. I know that she is mostly recovered but I can't help but think that it could have been much worse. She could have been killed because of my foolish grudge." He shuddered. "I hate to think how mother would chastise me if she knew. Even if Tauriel was our captor at the time, she's still risked her life for mine, and she is a female, elf or no." They sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Does Tauriel know?" asked Sara, finally breaking the quiet.

"I don't see how she couldn't. She's a very skilled fighter and no doubt could sense my lack of... well enthusiasm to cooperate and the following shift once she was injured." He held his hands over his face, leaning forward on his elbows. "She probably hates me and she would have every right to."

"Have you talked to her about it at all?" He shook his head. "Well maybe you should," she suggested. "I don't think she would hate you, and if by some chance she doesn't know you can come clean. At the very least you owe her a proper apology and explanation for your actions. I would have to agree with your mother though, regardless of your feelings for her, your actions were inexcusable." Kili's shoulders seemed to wilt under her words. She tugged at one of his forearms, pulling his arm free so she could squeeze his hand. "Don't look so miserable. I said inexcusable, not unforgivable, there is a difference. Make a proper apology and I bet she will forgive you. She doesn't strike me as the type to hold grudges, at least not for slights against herself."

"I know you're right," said Kili, his head falling forward to hang in shame. "I'm just not sure how to go about doing it."

"That's simple," said Sara, smiling. "Two words, I'm sorry." Kili half snorted, half chuckled.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is, and it gets easier the more you have to say it. Just tell her how bad you feel about it. If nothing else happens at least you got it off your chest and you can sleep better at night."

"But how do I fix it?"

"You can't, all you can do for now is vow to do better in the future and not repeat the mistake, that's all anyone ever can do. You can't take back words once said, or actions once done, or in this case not done. I guess not all scars we learn from are on our skin."

"Don't… dont tell anyone," said Kili, miserably. "Especially Fili or uncle. I don't want them to know." Sara thought for a moment, remembering her promise not to keep secrets. Seems they would need to revise that agreement slightly.

"I won't tell them unless they ask," she said. "I'll send them to you for an answer. Fair? I promised no more secrets from Thorin."

"That's fair," sighed Kili. "Although I hope they don't ask."

"I don't think they will. They are kind of preoccupied at the moment dealing with this whole messed-up situation with King Thranduil and all."

"True enough," agreed Kili.

"Now," said Sara, scooping the forgotten cards into a pile before shuffling them. "Are you ready to play Crazy Eights... or did you really want to play Go Fish?" Kili smiled weakly through sincerely as he took the cards from her.

"I'll deal."

The days crawled by... one...two… four... and now six. Meals came and went but the air of expencany only grew thicker and Thorin felt himself wax tencer as the hours and days ticked by. Did it really take so long for communications to come from Rivendell? Was Elrond perhaps so upset with them about their departure that he would not corroborate their claims? Even if he did, would Thranduil take his words as proof enough?

Thorin groaned and sank onto the bed. He had been so agitated the past few days that he had been avoiding the others, knowing himself to be poor company at the moment. Occasionally he had gone to talk to Balin, trying to prepare for what he hoped would soon be negotiations for peace, but as Balin had patiently pointed out, more than once, there was little to be done until they had spoken with the Elf King. Thorin had already gone to visit Dwalin who had come out of his herb-induced sleep two days prior. He had been much more alert today than in the days past, full of questions which Thorin had answered. The elf who stood in the doorway looking on had seemed miffed that they had continued to speak in dwarvish, but they had paid him as little attention. Dwalin seemed to have mellowed somewhat, but Thorin was unsure if it was his lack of energy, or that he had come to terms with their current situation. The warrior had even asked after Sara and Thorin had reported that she was almost entirely recovered. Sara for her part had not been to see him since he had awoken and Thoring was not sure he blames her, but perhaps soon they would be able to make amends once Dwalin had recovered more of this strength. There was a sizable chunk of flesh missing from his upper arm and shoulder where the spider's venom had destroyed the living tissue, causing it to slough off. Thank Mahal that he was showing signs of regrowth. The elvish healers had informed him that his arm may be very weak and it would be a hard road to full recovery, if full recovery were even possible.

Unable to remain still, Thorin rose and began to pace around the room. This waiting was unbearable. It had been six days now! Sara and Fili had tried to distract him as they could, trying to engage him in games, conversation, or enticing him with the food from the elves, but Thorin had no appetite, agitated as he was. The amorous looks he had been getting from Sara of late were no help in the matter either as there was nowhere to be alone with her in this short corridor, crowded as it was. Sara was hardly ever alone, Kili seeming to cling to her, as if trying to make up for his lack of attention through the forest. Thorin kicked angrily at the leg of the high back chair, turning it so he could sink into it, his head in his hands. He stiffened at the sound of footsteps and a knock outside the door.

"Thorin?" came a familiar female voice. "Can I come in?" He was not sure why, but he remained quiet, leaning back in the chair as the door knob turned. He closed his eyes feigning sleep while watching through his lashes as Sara entered the room. She peeked inside and spotting him, smiled before going to retrieve the ties and comb sitting atop Kili's pillow. She was on her way back past him when she paused, watching him with a slight frown on her lips. Tucking the comb and ties into her pocket she drew closer, bending over him. He closed his eyes completely, waiting for her next move. He felt the chair shift as she placed her hands on the arms leaning ever further over him. He tried to keep his breath steady and even, but could do nothing about the traitorous beat of his heart. She must be very close now or he could feel her breath on his face. He was utterly still, waiting. Nothing happened. He dared to crack an eyelid just in time to see her thumb and forefinger reach out and pinch his nose shut making him jump and open his eyes fully.

"I knew it," she gloated. "I knew you weren't really asleep." She grinning down to him as he rubbed his nose, glaring reproachfully up at her.

"What betrayed me?" he asked. She laughed.

"That's easy. You weren't snoring. Not only that but you were sitting way too stiffly, and I may have seen you peeking at me." He frowned. "Why were you pretending anyway?" she asked. "Trying to avoid me?"

"No," he said sitting up straighter in the chair. "I was hoping to discover the method of testing you unemployed several days to determine if I was asleep." She glanced at the closed door before grinning and sinking into his lap.

"I could just show you," she said, tugging gently at one of his braids.

"Could you now?" he asked, enjoying her weight on his lap. She grabbed another of his braids with her other hand pulling him forward slightly before kissing him languidly. As the kiss broke he watched her for a moment before pulling his head sideways so his braids slipped through her finger's loose grip.

"You have become quite comfortable with me of late," he said, his hands moving to her hips. She pulled away, examining him, her brows furrowed.

"Sorry, should I not be?" she asked, making to stand. He seized her waist, pulling her so her ear was close to his lips.

"I make no complaints," he rumbled, nipping her ear. "I enjoy your pluck. Few are so free around me. I find it invigorating." He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt, letting his fingers trace soft patterns on the warm skin of her lower back. She shivered and reached for his hand, stopping him.

"I think you have been cooped up way too long," she said, grinning as she pulled away so she could see his face.

"You think so," he said, sneaking another hand around to the back of her neck, pulling her forward so her lips met his. To his gratification she came very willingly, dropping his hand to slip hers around the back of his neck. He bit at her bottom lip and eagerly she let him in. After several steamy, breathless minutes she broke away, resting her forehead on his.

"We have both, definitely, been cooped up inside too long," she said, pulling away as he tried to place several kisses on her neck, giggling as his beard ticked her sensitive skin. He growled, knowing she was right. He was fully aware that if she did not soon vacate his lap, his frustration would become only too obvious to her. They were both spared this embarrassment as the sound of rappid feet approached. Sara sprang to her feet just as Fili burst through the door.

"Uncle!" said Fili, coming to a halt as he took in the all too apparent situation.

"Hi Fili," said Sara, blushing as she pulled at her shirt, trying to straighten the wrinkles. Thorin stood, surreptitiously adjusting the front of his trousers. Apparently not surreptitiously enough to avoid Fili's notice. His nephew scowled at him disapprovingly.

"Was I interrupting something?" said Fili in dwarvish, folding his arms over his chest, looking cross.

"Mind your words and your business," replied Thorin cooley. Sara looked between them irritated at not being able to understand their words but fully able to read the mood.

"You forget she is my business," said Fili, stepping between them. "She is to be my heart sister and even if you do best me, until that time comes I am responsible for her well-being, in every way, including those who wish to court her. You would do well to remember that."

"And you would do well to remember to whom you speak," said Thorin. "You are not yet king. You grow too bold."

"Yes! When it comes to Sara I would be bold and face anyone if it is in her best interest, and you can hardly blame me when you were the one who taught me thus."

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling under his breath. The galling part of the situation was that he knew Fili to be in the right. He was indeed obliged to bend to his nephew's wishes where Sara was concerned until such a time as he could disprove Fili's claim as heart sister. It was frustrating not to have full authority in something. Perhaps he had grown too accustomed to not being questioned. He had to admit that his nephew's devotion to Sara and her wellbeing were more than admirable and only reinforced Dwalin's claims that the whelp was maturing at a rapid rate. At least Erebor was assured a good ruler in the future… so long as Erebor had a future.

"So... what's up Fili?" asked Sara, shoving her hands in her pockets, effectively breaking the mood between them. Fili's defiant glare slid from Thorin, softening as he addressed Sara, returning to Westron.

"There is news." He looked back to Thorin. "King Thranduil is requesting your presence. Prince Legolas is waiting to guide us. He says you may bring whoever you wish."

"Did he say why?" asked Thorin. Was this possibly a trap?

"No, simply that your presence was requested," replied Fili.

"It must be good then," said Sara, biting her lower lip. Thorin looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Well if it were bad news we would probably just be hauled off to cells, but Legolas is here to escort us and they said you can bring whoever you want. Sounds like they at least want to talk if nothing else."

"I agree with Sara," said Fili. "What would you have me do Uncle?" Thorin thought for a moment.

"Get your brother and Balin. Meet us at the head of the corridor. Sara, you come with me."

Within minutes the entire company stood clustered at the end of their enclosed hallway. The elf Prince stood looking on, his hand on the hilt of Orcrist as he waited for them. When at last Balin, Fili and Kili had come to the front Thorin nodded to the Elf Prince.

"We are ready. Lead on."

"Wait," squeaked Bilbo's voice as he pushed to the front being careful not to jostle his arm. "May I join you?" Thorin regarded him for a moment before nodding.

"As you wish Mr. Baggins. You are welcome."

"Anymore and you may as well bring your entire party," griped Legolas, turning to lead the way. Thorin ignored him and instead grabbed Sara's gloved hand in his. They were led down halls and across large caverns supported by broad stone columns until they finally stood in front of two large doors carved from wood. Legolas stepped forward and rapped sharply on the door and it swung open, flooding the hall with golden sunlight. Legolas motioned them inside and as they passed over the threshold Sara gasped, pulling her hand from Thorin's. The room was filled with the warmth of the afternoon sun filtering through the red and gold dappled trees that grew along the edge of the balcony that made up an entire side of the room. Seated at the head of a wooden table was the Elf King Thranduil, three envelopes and a dirty-looking pouch spread out before him. He watched them enter, amused as Bilbo was drawn to the balcony to peer out into the open world.

"Come be seated Thorin, Dwarf King," said Thranduil. "You and your... entourage may be seated." Thorin strode forward to trying to ignore Thranduil's tone and pulled out the chair and sat. Despite the opulence and beauty that surrounded them he found his nose wrinkling at the smell of rotting flesh which was no doubt coming from the small pouch on the table. Following his gaze the elf raised an eyebrow as if daring him to question it. Thorin ignored him instead watching the others find their seats. Soon everyone was settled, Fili and Kili to his left with Legolas, Sara, Balin, and Bilbo across from them.

"Why have you asked me here?" asked Thorin, addressing Thranduil. The elf smiled and gestured to the papers before him.

"There has been word of you from both Rivendell and the Skin Changer, Beorn."

"And do they substantiate our information?" he asked. Thranduil's blue gray eyes watched him as a smirk played at the corner of his mouth, clearly enjoying holding them all in suspense. Finally he spoke.

"They do." He opened an envelope and handed its contents to Thorin. "Lord Elrond does indeed say that you have been traveling with the Grey Wizard and that your quest was in large part orchestrated by him, though without the council's prior knowledge or approval. Elrond also warns me to keep a watch on my food stores and all silverware. It seems that he has been missing some since your... hasty departure." Thranduil's eyes flicked to Thorin and then to Sara and Bilbo. "He confirms that Gandalf did insist upon the presence of your woman and hobbit companions, though he did not give a reason. Perhaps you are willing to tell me." It was quiet for a moment.

"If I may King Thranduil," said Balin, drawing the Elf King's attention. "There is no way to know the mind of a wizard. He did however suggest that Mr. Baggins would be able to obtain the Arkenstone from under the dragon's nose without notice due to his habit nature where we could not."

Thranduil drummed his fingers on the table. "While an entertaining notion, a hobbit against a dragon, it still does not explain the presence of the woman Sara Miller. My son had observed some peculiarities in her habits and speech that he finds quite intriguing, but none that would make her more or less suitable for a quest of this caliber. What then are the wizards reasons for including you Ms. Miller?" Thorin looked across at her and could almost hear the thoughts racing through her head and Thranduil awaited her answer.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Sara, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "It's true I'm not someone you would typically want along on a journey like this. I believe I benefit more than Thorin and the company. I have been separated from my family since long before I can remember and was raised by a kind elderly woman. For some reason I am unaware of, Gandalf took an interest in me, and when I discovered recently that I could possibly have family in Lake Town he insisted they take me along, as they would be passing through that town."

"Does this company not benefit from your inclusion at all?" asked the Elf King. Sara flushed, though Thorin was unsure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"She has saved the lives of not only myself and my brother Kili," said Fili, jumping to her defence. "But Uncle Thorin as well. She has proved herself invaluable to us in more ways than one."

"I asked Ms. Miller," said Thranduil dismissively, waving away Fili's words. Legolas studied Sara as if waiting for something to happen. She sat up straighter.

"Fili spoke the truth. I have saved their lives but other than this, Gandalf did once express the hope that my presence might…. well might have a calming and genteling effect on the company, Thorin in particular." Her eyes flicked to him in apology. There was a definite smirk on the Elf King's lips as his gaze swung towards him, and Thorin found it difficult not to grind his teeth in frustration. He knew it had been Sara's only way out of a corner without revealing her secrets, but he would have to speak to that meddlesome wizard when next they met.

"And did you meet with success?" Thranduil asked Sara, never taking his eyes from Thorin's. Sara did not answer but remained silent as the two glared at each other.

"Surely it behooves a ruler to acquire all the traits and attitudes that make him most suited to his responsibilities," said Thorin, thoroughly unhappy with the direction this conversation had taken. "What does it matter how he comes upon them so long as he rules well."

"Well answered," smirked Thranduil.

"Are you now satisfied?" asked Thorin pointedly. "Or will you try to humiliate me further?" Thranduil regarded him seriously for several moments before leaning forward, elbow on the table, fingers pressed to his cheek.

"I am satisfied," he said, mirth returning to his eyes. "In more ways than one. Not only were your claims true, but I also find myself pleasantly surprised with the difference between you and your father and grandfather. Perhaps the wizard was correct to include Ms. Miller."

"Sara," said Kili. The table turned to look at him. "She prefers to go by Sara or Ms. Sara, not Ms. Miller."

"Does she now?" said Thranduil tapping a finger on the table top.

"I do," said Sara nodding.

"Very well Ms. Sara," said Thranduil dismissively, reaching for a dirty creased parchment in front of him. "Returning to the matter at hand it was necessary for me to also confirm your claims of armies to the east. To this end I sent word to this Beorn person, the skin changer. He is indeed a most crude fellow although he intrigues me. In response to my request for information on the orc and goblin armies he confirmed your information and expressed regret that my falcon was not large enough to carry back the two heads that are now mounted decorations in his garden. Instead, he sent hanks of hair from their heads, if indeed it can be called hair." Opening the brown stained pouch, he held up two grizzly chunks of hair and scalp between thumb and forefinger, eliciting a squeak of disgust from Bilbo who held his hand over his mouth and nose looking quite green.

"Quite," said Thranduil, letting the glory tokens fall back into the pouch. "If this Beorn holds these sentiments toward our enemies, I believe I should very much like to meet him in future." A disconcertingly sinister smile spread over the Elf King's face and Thorin could not hide his slight surprise at Thranduil's evident pleasure. Perhaps he and this elf could see eye-to-eye on at least this. "Besides this Beorn did speak of amassing armies and warned that it would be prudent to prepare for an attack from the East."

"And what of the third letter?" asked Thorin, nodding towards the last envelope that lay face down before the elf king. "Who else did you ask to verify our tale?"

"No one," said Thranduil smugly as he slid the envelope towards Thorin. "This arrived from Rivendell address to you." He took the envelope from the elf and opened it to find another smaller envelope and note inside. He scanned the short note and turned his attention to the envelope, the familiar handwriting catching his eye. Finally.

"Mother," said Fili quietly, spying the letter in his hands. He nodded and tucked the letter into his pocket unopened. Tharaduil watched them, clearly awaiting an explanation.

"It is from my sister, Lady Dis in the Blue Mountains," said Thorin. "We used one Elrond's falcons to communicate with her and this is her reply on a personal matter regarding Sara and an offer Fili made her."

"What offer?" asked the Elf King.

"The offer of heart sister," said Legolas, glancing between Fili and Sara. Thranduil leaned forward, clearly interested.

"Is that true?"

"Yes," said Thorin, frowning as he watched Legolas, who was watching Sara. He turned back to Thranduil. "If it is true that Lord Elrond verified our claims then what of Orcrist which was conferred on me by Elrond. What becomes of the blade?" Legolas' eyes snapped away from Sara and to Thorin. Looking displeased, the Elf King addressed his son in Elvish, the command in his voice clear. Scowling, Legolas untied the sword from his hip and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Elrond assured me that he did indeed give the bald to you," said Thranduil. "Though I am at a loss to understand why he would part with such a magnificent weapon. It is invaluable in history and prowess among my people, nevertheless Elrond has a greater claim on the sword than I and if he bestowed it to you I will not take it from you." Thorin reached to take Orcrist, but just as his fingers brushed with the dragon tooth handle Thranduil spoke, halting him. "I would however, like to make an offer for I desire this blade. I will offer you another fine sword and a more than generous amount of gold to part with it." Thorin withdrew his hand, wary of the Elf King.

"And should I refuse?" he asked. "What then? Will that be the end of our negotiations, for of a truth, I am loath to part with this blade. Never have I held it equal, be it made by my kin or yours."

"No," said Thranduil leaning back in his chair. "Nor shall you ever, for there are few other than it's companion Glamdring that could rival it, and I am informed that blade is now in the hands of Gandalf the Gray."

"I ask again, what should happen if I refuse your offer?"

"Then I shall be disappointed but unsurprised and the conversation will continue unhindered."

"In that case I choose to retain it," said Thorin, reaching for the blade's familiar weight and securing it to his belt.

"In that same vein," said Thranduil, his eyes lingering on Orcrist only a moment longer. "The restrictions that have previously been imposed on you and your company are now lifted. You are free to walk my halls unhindered and your weapons shall be returned to you forthwith." Thnorin inclined his head in thanks.

"You are most magnanimous," said Balin "We hope to be able to come to a mutual agreement to renew our old ties." Thranduil watched the diplomat for a moment before nodding.

"As do I, but there is still a matter to be resolved before we may come to that. The matter of the gems of Lasgalen. Should you be successful in reclaiming the mountain I would have them returned to me, for they are mine." Balin looked to Thorin. So they had arrived at the crux of the matter, the jewls and the broken alliance.

"I tell you of a truth," said Thorin, the words bitter in his mouth. "Though I am my father and grandfather's heir, I know little of this matter, for at that time I was not privy to the interaction between our peoples. I know only what has been told me after, and I am aware that my father and grandfather's accounts on all things pertaining to your people may have been colored. There are many things that I do not understand about that time."

"I suspected as much," said Thranduil snapping his fingers. A young elf boy entered the room through a side door bearing a wooden box. "You were still quite young at the time, thus I have had this retrieved from my records." Tilting back the lid of the box he withdrew a thick parchment and handed it to Thorin. He began to skim over it. Thranduil gave the discolored pouch to the page, waving him away. Throin grew more and more apprehensive the further he read, no longer skimming. It was a contract between Thranduil and his grandfather Thror for the shaping of the gems of Lasgalen into a fine necklace.

"As you can see when this paper was drawn up we had already agreed upon a set price for the commission," said the Elf King, reaching to tap a section of the parchment. "Not only that, but according to this contract and my own clear memory, the price was paid in full before the work commenced." He tapped yet another section and Thorin groaned within himself as Fili read over his shoulder. The Elf king was right and there at the bottom of the parchment was the bold signature of Thror, King Under The Mountain. Thorin slid the contract across the table to Balin who took it carefully.

"There was at the time a duplicate that your grandfather had in his possession, but who's to say what survived after all these years with the dragon in possession of the mountain."

"It will most likely have survived," said Balin, his eyes flicking back and forthe. "All important papers and records were kept near the King's chambers and the corridors in that area are not large enough to permit the dragon's passage. At any rate the treasure vault and mines are on the other side of the mountain so Smaug will have had no desire to disturb any other area."

"Excuse me," piped up Bilbo from Balins left. Thranduil's gaze swung to him.

"Mr. Baggins," said the king.

"I don't understand," said the hobbit, fidgeting with the sling on his shoulder. "If the contract was agreed upon and the price paid in full, then why the disagreement when the necklace was complete? What could have gone so wrong that you would refuse to come to the dwarves' aid against Smaug?"

"That too is something I desire to know," said Thorin, leaning forward. "You say you are honorable yet you failed to honor the alliance and help us drive out the dragon. You did not even ease our suffering after the dragos arrival. How can both be true?" The Elf King's cold gaze slid from him and back to the hobbit.

"Do you have any experience with dragons Mr. Baggins?" asked Thranduil, his fingers curling into a fist on the table. Bilbo shook his head. "No, I wouldn't expect a child of the Shire would have come across anything so fearsome, but I... I have." All was still for a moment until Sara gasped. The left side of the Elf King's face melted away to reveal horrific burns scars, but just as quickly as they had appeared, they vanished, leaving Thranduil's face whole and unblemished.

"Long ago, when I was still very young, I and my father before me encountered a dragon far away to the north. No one who has come face-to-face with such a creature would dare try to remove one from its horde, especially one inside a mountain." He turned to Thorin all mirth and emotion gone from his stoic face. "I tried to warn your grandfather long ago that his hoard was growing too great, and if not dispersed soon it would surely attract a dragon. But Thror would not listen, driven by the lust for gold as he was. Regardless of this we made the contract for the gems of lasgalen, but on the day I came to retrieve the completed finery and the remaining gems, your grandfather refused to release them to me. He insisted that the work they did was so exquisite that unless I paid him twice again the original price he would not honor our contract. I refused him insisting he give me my due, but he would not be parted from them. I left that day empty handed and several times I returned to try to make him honor the contract."

"But why would Thror refuse you your jewels?" asked Bilbo in dismay. "Why risk war over some gems. It seems very foolish to me."

"They were not merely common gems," said Thranduil, clearly annoyed with the hobbit. "The jewels of Lasgalen were not only the finest in my collection, but they bear a special significance to me. They belonged to my late wife and the necklace was to be crafted in her memory. Can you see now why I was distraught when they were wrongfully withheld from me. Even then I did not threaten war with the Dwarf King but returned several times to negotiate with him despite his condition, but the dragon arrived after a particularly bad encounter, putting an end to the matter."

"You misunderstand me," said Bilbo apologetically. "I don't understand why King Thror would risk your wrath." Thranduil snorted derisively and Thorin's heart sank knowing full well where this conversation was headed. The Elf King jerked his head in Thorin's direction.

"If you want to know the truth then you should ask your company leader. He is no doubt aware of his grandfather's condition, though he seems to have been spared that regrettable flaw of heredity." Throin glared at the elf king, but Thranduil watched him unrepentant.

"What's he talking about Uncle?" asked Kili, looking anxiously between them.

"Dragon Sickness," whispered Fili. Kili looked at him startled. Reluctantly Thorin nodded.

"You would not have known," said Balin. "You never met them for they were both gone long before you were born, but your grandfather and great-grandfather both suffered from the same affliction; Dragon Sickness you are aware of it?"

"It is a sickness of the mind is it not," said Kili.

"Aye, it is," confirmed Blain. "They were both affected thus. It is a fierce and jealous love of treasure, and in severe cases it manifest itself so strongly that it inhibits rational thought in the face of gold."

"I never expected it to be a real sickness," said Bilbo thoughtfully. "I had heard of such a thing but assumed it to be a legend or myth."

"It is very real," said Thranduil. "But I am unsurprised you would think so, it's hardly something that would trouble your kind, content as they are with their simple pleasures. That is why Thror would risk war with me over gems, and why I would not give it to him. I knew he was not in his right mind, and at that time Thrain"

"If you knew he was not in his right mind then why did you never help us drive out Smaug or even send aid?" asked Kili, trying not to fidget.

"That had nothing to do with the gems and everything to do with the dragon Smaug," said Thranduil. "By the time we heard of your people's plight and returned to the valley's edge the dragon had already ensconced himself inside the mountain. I hardly travel with an army when coming to negotiate with others, and even if I had a mind to intervene at such a late hour I had but a few dozen of my guard with."

"Then why did you not return with your army later," asked Fili, now examining the contract.

"The dragon was already inside the mountain," said Thraduil, trying and failing to mask the mounting irritation in his voice. "Have you any idea how futile it would have been to attack once it was inside? It would have been tantamount to suicide. Even your own kind knew this and would not come to your aid, and even if we had fought and by some miracle of the Valar met with success, our victory would have been pyrrhic. What use is a victory when there are so few left to enjoy it." He swung his icy gaze on Thorin, seeming to pierce him to the very soul. "After returning from a battle where my father and two-thirds of our hosts fell against the rise of Sauron, I was more than reluctant to spend more of my people's blood in a futile effort. I should think that after your battle from Morea against the Orcs, you of all people would understand this." A wave of anger and anguish washed through Thorine as he struggled to hold back his tongue.

"Aye, it was a hard won battle," said Balin, the melancholy in his voice effectively dousing the rising fire and Thorin's chest. It had indeed been a devastating victory, one that he would just as soon not have fought. Let Azog and his cur rot in the black pit of Moria.

"I cannot see how you hope to drive the dragon from the mountain," said Thranduil, taking back the contract. "But that is your business and I want nothing to do with it. However should you be successful and should return my jewels to me, I will help you defend your home and mine from all future attacks, not only that but your people shall have my support when they choose to return and inhabit the mountain. The alliance of old shall be made anew."

"Your offer is fair, for the contract in your hand bears my grandfather's mark, and I can even excuse your inaction when it comes to the dragon, but there is one thing that still stands between us. You never came to our aid and my people were left homeless with only what they could carry on their backs. Why did you never offer shelter, food, or supplies? If you claim the alliance still stood at the time of Smaug's arrival, then why were we forced to flee into the East with empty hands and bellies?"

"You were indeed forced to flee empty-handed," said Thranduil, pausing to spare a glance for his son. "But it was not by my doing or my desire. It was another who caused your plight."

"How can you say that when you're never reached out to help us?" asked Fili, aggitted.

"We did," said Legolas, his voice clear and strong.

"I do not recall ever seeing help come from the elves," scoffed Thorin.

"You wouldn't," said Legolas. "It's quite impossible to remember what one sleeps through."

"What are you talking about?" asked Thorin.

"The last time I saw you was when you were a young Dwarf Prince, asleep in your father's before he was called away. That was two days after the dragon attacked," said Legolas.

"I knew we would be of little help against the ensconced dragon," cut in Thranduil. "So instead I returned quickly to my kingdom and ordered supplies and food be made ready in great quantities for both you and the people of Dale. We sent out Captain Tauriel to bring aid to the people of Dale who had suffered the loss of their Lord Girrion and many others, but by the time we located your grandfather it was late into the second night. I sent Legolas to bring your grandfather and father to us, for the wagons and supplies could not reach the place they had camped."

"When I arrived I saw you asleep in your fathers arms," said Legolas, pulling a silver silver hair from his arm. "When Thror and Thrain saw the wagons, it was clear that Thror had been expecting something other than food and supplies. He did not want what we came to offer, but instead insisted we bring our army to storm the mountain. My father refused and Thror flew into a rage, screaming about the Arkenstone and the lost treasure. Thrain tried to calm him but Thror would have none of it. He threatened to end the alliance if we did not fight, but once again my father refused."

"It was futile," said Thranduil, picking up where Legolas left off. "Once again I offered the food and supplies, but Thror spat at my feet and swore if we ever crossed paths or we tried to aid him or your people again it would mean war between us. That was the end of our alliance and the last time we saw any of your kind until your unusual arrival here. Perhaps you will now understand my caution and why I had to be sure of your claims."

Thorin sat back in his chair, still and in utter shock. How could the elf be speaking the truth? How could his grandfather have done such things to his people, put them in such a poor situation?

"I understand if our tale is difficult to believe," said Thranduil standing. "And I have no proof to offer you, but I can assure you that I greatly desire to move forward with our negotiations. There is nothing I value more than the future of my people and their safety. If a threat is indeed rising in the East and they intend to attack us, we will rise to meet the threat head-on. I hope that we can come to an agreement, but for now I leave you to collect your thoughts and discuss as you may. Legolas come." With that, father and son retreated, leaving Thorin to stew in his thoughts and uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 45 is up... nice long chapter with some meaty substance. If you enjoyed it please let me know...its the only "payment" I get for all my hard work. I'm pleased with this chapter and I hope you are as well. Thanks for reading and for you support. See you next time.


	46. Memories and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fili and Kili learn some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its been a while. Sorry about that. Between the ten days I has my sister and her cat saying with us, two trips to the ER, camping, going back to school, along with getting sucked into the TV series Merlin for the first time and catching up on the new season of Seven Deadly Sins... i have been both busy and distracted... but hey here is another chapter and I have another 8000-9000 word chapter already written, just needs to be edited. This is a long one but has some important stuff in it... for both the plot and subplot... Yay plots! So long as they are not six feet under ground. Man I'm tired. Send me your love and support. I love hearing from your guys. Sometime I need to take a break and draw some art for this story, unless one of you wants to do it before me... and in case you were wondering the cover for this story is not Sara... that's me... and I did draw it. Let me know how you liked this VERY long and involved conversation. Keep tuned within the next week for Chapter 47! Yay see you soon!

"Why were we never told any of this?" said Fili, shoving the door to his, Kili, and Thorin's bedroom behind them. Sara felt Thorin's rough fingers tense around hers as he pulled her to sit on the bed next to him. After Thranduil had left with Legolas, Fili and Kili had burst forth with questions, but Thorin had silenced them, insisting they would talk once they reached the privacy of their chamber. Sara suspected that more than secrecy had been his motive in postponing the conversation. The look on his face told her plainly that he was reeling from Thranduil's words, trying to internalize, process, and make sense of them. He had quickly led them back to their cramped bedroom. Bilbo had excused himself after agreeing to hold his tongue until further notice, stating that he had, "Quite enough to be getting on with thank you very much." Sara agreed with her little friend and had thought briefly about joining Bilbo, leaving the others to sort out the truth of the past, but Thorin's grip on her hand had grown tighter as they approached their rooms, as if he were trying to draw strength from her. She had stayed and now sat beside him. Balin occupied the only chair and Fili and Kili stood, looking to their Uncle, watching him, clearly expecting answers.

"Uncle did you know any of what Thranduil said?" asked Kili, his hands jammed into his pockets as he glared at the night table as though it had bit his leg. Thorin shook his head, his dark hair swaying side-to-side, the metal beads clicking softly.

"I was aware they both suffered from the sickness, but I never imagined it stretched back so far and affected so much. But after what we just heard several things have fallen into place in my memory."

"What do you mean?" asked Fili. "Uncle why were we never informed of any of this?"

"You were made aware," said Balin.

"Yes," said Fili, spinning to look at the old diplomat. "I was informed that Thror and Thrain suffered from Dragon Sickness, but I was never made aware it was so severe or extensive. I didn't realize it impeded their ability to govern our people. You told me and Kili of the signs we should be watchful of in ourselves and uncle, but we never really understood it could be quite so pervasive. Why did you not inform us?"

"You should have told us," said Kili, his glare swinging to Thorin. "Why?"

"You didn't need to know," snapped Thorin, releasing Sara's hand to run his fingers through his hair, agitated. Sara opened and closed her hand, trying to restore the blood flow to her fingertips. "My father and grandfather were indeed very sick. Much sorrow was born of their illness, but it was over long before you two were ever even thought about. By the time you two were born, much had changed and our people enjoyed relative peace. The past was in the past."

"But it affected our future and our present," insisted Kili.

"Uncle what happened? Was Thranduil right? Did Legolas speak the truth?" asked Fili, tugging roughly at the top button of his shirt.

"I can't be sure of anything that far back," said Thorin. "Those days after Smaug attacked are still hazy in my memory to this day. They were filled with fear, uncertainty, and grief. Grief for the ones we lost, so many, including your grandmother." Sara felt a twinge of pain as she saw her own grandmother's face flash before her mind's eye. The last few days before her death had been heart wrenching. "If it is true," continued Thorin, "Then it would be the second tragedy that has befallen our people due to our bloodline's weakness."

"Second?" asked Kili. Balin nodded.

"They were responsible for the war against the orcs. Many were led to their death in that war, including themselves and your uncle Frerin."

"But how can that be?" asked Fili, his voice rising in anger as he rounded on Thorin. "How could such a thing happen? Why was it allowed to happen? Why did you not stop them?"

"You think I did not try," roared Thorin, silencing Fili and making Kili and Sara jump. He stood and began to pace the floor as the silence stretched across the moments into minutes. Finally he stopped. "Sit," he said, pointing to the bed. Obediently Fili and Kili came to sit on either side of Sara, the bed creaking softly under their weight. Balin leaned back in his chair, twisting the end of his beard as they waited for Thorin to speak.

"The war of the dwarves and orcs was not all it seems to be to outsiders," began Thorin. "You will remember that the war began when King Thror was murdered by Azog." Fili and Kili nodded. "Did it never occur to you to ask why Thror entered the mountain on his own?" Fili and Kili looked at each other around Sara.

"I always assumed he wished to know what had become of the mountain," said Fili.

"We already knew the state of Moria," said Balin. "Spies had been sent forth and the few that returned brought ill news."

"Thror was driven into the mountain by his lust for wealth and treasure. He had become obsessed with the idea of obtaining mithril and was foolishly driven to his death because of it."

"Though he was sick, we suspect that he may have had some inkling of his fate, for before he left, he gifted Thrain the Ring of the Kings," said Balin.

"But why was he not stopped?" asked Fili, holding the button in his hand as the top of his tunic fell open.

"He was the king and ordered it thus. To go against him would have been tantamount to treason," said Thorin. "My father tried many times to dissuade him, but soon we were at war to avenge him. At least that was the goal of the war at the onset."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kili carefully.

"As the war progressed I began to see the same illness grow in my father. It was not enough to simply take our revenge on the orc filth. Soon he was calling for aid from the other dwarf clans. He wanted to take back the mines of Moria. He told them that once the orcs have been driven out, all would share in the wealth of the abandoned mountain. It became his rallying cry, for gold, not for the fallen king or to recover our home of old, but for gold alone. Many times did I and my brother Frerin try to make him see reason. The mines were too vast and difficult to hold and would require too great a sacrifice, but our cries of warning fell on deaf ears. You have been told, though words can do no justice to the devastation that was wrought in that last battle, and among the overwhelming numbers who had fallen was my brother. Your grandfather has not been seen since."

"They say he is dead," whispered Kili, not meeting his uncle's eye. Thorin half growled, half sighed.

"And they may be right, I do not know for we never recovered his body. I only hope that if it is the case that my father died an honorable death."

"Unfortunately when he disappeared so did the Ring of Durin," said Balin mournfully. Thorin stopped his pacing and stood, feet apart, arms folded.

"Had we that ring, we may have had more help from the other clans for this quest. It is the symbol passed from King to King, but now it is lost. I had hoped that the Arkenstone would do the same."

"But what about the tale Thranduil told?" asked Fili, standing and beginning to pace himself. "Was it true? What fell into place in your mind?" Thorin let his arms fall and took Fili's place on the bed, reaching again for Sara's hand. She squeezed it.

How hard this all must be for him. Even she had been surprised by the news. How could someone be so sick as to let their entire people go hungry and without supplies? Was Thorin's fear of the sickness because of how he had seen it affect those before him? Was there a chance that he would also succumb to it? The dragon sickness could explain Thorin's change of character toward the end of the book. Was he fated to experience it as well? Should she share her concerns with him? Yes, she had made a promise to him. Maybe if he knew it was a possibility he would be able to more effectively fight against it. Many mental illnesses were like that, you could fight them much better if you were aware of your own condition. She would tell him but not now. There was already so much to think about at the moment.

Thorin looked at Balin.

"What do you think, is there a chance that the contract was a forgery? A farce?"

"No, I don't believe so," said Balin, leaning forward as he spoke. "I am no authority on document authenticity, but to my eye it is genuine. Indeed it seems unthinkable that any kind of commissioning deal of that magnitude would have been struck without a contract as the one we saw.

"It bore the royal seal," said Thorin, his eyes unfocused as he stared at his knees.

"But what about the Elf King's claims of offering us food and supplies? Did we really refuse their help?" asked Fili, staring at the button in his hand, rubbing a thumb over the metal surface.

"We may never know," said Balin. "There seems to be no proof to substantiate such a claim."

"Then how are we to know if they were lying?" asked Kili.

"We won't," said Thorin, his eyes still glazed. There was a moment of silence before his next words fell on their ears like a box of china to the floor. "But, I do not believe they are lying."

"Why," asked Sara, turning to better see his face. He sat up and let his head fall back, looking at the ceiling.

"A dream... or memory perhaps. I am not sure which, but the more I see the Elf Princess face, the more I am sure I saw it that night. I was indeed sleeping in my father's arms as were my other siblings. We had just received word that our mother was confirmed dead and not missing as we had hoped. We sought mutual comfort from each other, but when we woke in the morning our father was no longer by our side but arguing with my grandfather. I had always thought it was a dream, but now I realize it must have been a memory. Legolas was there in our camp that night, and he did call my father away from our side."

"But that does not prove the elves claims," asserted Fili.

"I fear we shall never have definitive proof," said Thorin, rolling his left shoulder and grimacing. "We shall have to take them at their word."

"If you think about it, it's not so incredibly hard to believe," said Sara, scuffing the toe of her new boot on the floor.

"Why is that?" asked Thorin.

"Well because Thranduil has a track record of sending supplies to those who are attacked by Smaug." The dwarves looked at her as if she had sprouted horns. "He does," she insisted. "Or rather he will… or … oh, I'm not sure, but in the book he rushes to bring supplies to the people of Lake Town after Smaug destroys their homes."

"He also rushes to the mountain to claim treasure," said Thorin scowling at her.

"But now you know he has a legitimate claim to the gems of Lasgalen," countered Sara. "Anyway I think it will come down to how much you want the alliance to happen, rather than proof of the past. I supposed the descendants of Dale could tell whether or not they received his help at the time, but until we get to Lake Town nothing will be certain."

"Your ancestors," breathed Kili.

"I hadn't really thought about it that way, but yes. If our suspicions are correct then they would be my ancestors." She fell silent thinking. Would they be able to find anyone that knew of her or the necklace? Did she have family in the near future? If all went well could she meet her family within the coming weeks? She could only hope and pray she was able to reunite with them, whoever they were, if they were.

"You are right," sighed Thorin, running a hand over his face. "We need to proceed as though we believe them. Much as the Elf King sets my teeth on edge, we will need their aid. So we move forward with this alliance. But I will need your help Balin."

Balin nodded. "I will be by your side every step of the way."

"Fili." Fili looked up. "You should also attend. Someday sooner rather than later you will become king and you will need experience with such things. You should work to understand our allies."

"Yes uncle," said Fili.

"Shall I send word to King Thranduil that we wish to move forward?" asked Balin.

"Not now. I will send word later," said Thorin, slumping a bit. "I have had too much of Thranduil's smug face for today. Let him wonder for once. Let it wait till tomorrow."

"What about the others?" asked Sara. "Are you going to tell them about our talk with the elves? They are no doubt curious what happened."

"I will inform the company later, for now I would just as soon forget the last few hours." Sara squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"I think it went really well. You were very patient even though he was trying to get a rise out of you. Thank you." He did not reply but raised her hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. Fili watched them, his arms folded.

"What of the letter from mother," asked Kili.

Thorin's head jerked up and he reached inside his tunic pulling out the tidy envelope. Letting go of her hand he ripped off the side and pulled the crisp paper from within. His eyes began to slide back and forth, various emotions flashing across his face. Sara had no idea what to make of it but as the seconds turned into minutes her guts twisted painfully in anticipation. What had Lady Dis said? The situation had changed drastically since the letters were sent, and much more rode on her reply. Should she accept Sara, as both Fili and Thorin had urged her to, then all would be well. Thorin would be free to disprove Fili's claim and they could begin a real relationship. But should Lady Dis decline due to sheer dwarf stubbornness, then the most likely outcome would be the deadline running out with no challenge to Fili's claim and she would indeed become his true heart sister.

She felt torn by the whole situation. Torn between her affection and love for them both, however different in nature they were. She also felt a twinge of guilt for wishing this whole mess had been avoided to begin with. Fili and Kili would be her brothers no matter what, but she could not help but hope that the claim was broken. Fili could understand that couldn't he? He had proved that time and time again. She smiled as the memories flashed through her mind. It was almost hard to remember the same Fili she had met all those months ago, the same Fili who she had chastised for his dirty boots, who had talked to her in the early days of the quest. The same Fili she had dove into a river to save, who she had fought and argued with, who she had faced the orc scout beside. Funny how much someone could change in a dozen weeks, even if those weeks had been as eventful as theirs had been. She watched, wringing her hands as Thorn finished the letter and handed it to Fili who took it and began to read ravenously. Beside her Kili puffed in irritation and impatience, and Sara's nerves grew more frayed as his knee began to bounce. Sensing her agitation Thorin took her hand once again and she was relieved to see his expression was calm.

Fili finished the letter looking pleased but weary and Kili yanked the paper from him. Sara tried to read over his shoulder but was dismayed to see unfamiliar characters on the page. Of course it would be written dwarvish. Kili flipped the page to read the back.

"Kili, read it out loud," growled Sara, shaking his arm in frustration. "Please!" Grinning he flipped the page and began to read aloud... in dwarvish. That did it.

"Ouch," he cried, rubbing his shoulder.

"In English." The dwarves looked at her confused.

"English?" asked Fili.

"Westron, whatever," said Sara irritably. "Just read so I can understand it!"

"Brother Thorin and my hasty son Fili," began Kili, smirking.

"How many times must you be at odds with one another? Always you find things to disagree on and make me sort the difference between you. What a bind you have gotten yourself into this time my son. How could you be so rash as to offer the title of heart sister to another? And to a human no less! Albeit a most intriguing human. You know your position as Prince and had you stopped to think about your actions you would surely have realized that your offer was completely inappropriate. A human cannot bear the title of Dwarf Princess. It is utterly preposterous and will cause unrest in our people. The reason for the delay in my reply is because I had all the records of the laws pertaining to heart sister and brothers scoured looking for ways to undo what has been done. Unfortunately it has been for naught. Balin was quite right. There is no law against the human, which puts us all in peculiar circumstances.

"Now, before you go off half-cocked and angry my son, know my full mind on the matter. Fili, Kili, and Thorin, you three are more dear and precious to me than all the gold and jewels in this world combined. Would Mahal you would quit this quest and be satisfied with our home in the Blue Mountains. But alas you all feel duty-bound to undertake such a perilous journey and only Mahal himself could turn you from your course. Having stressed how much I treasure you, I cannot simply overlook the fact that this Sara Miller has saved my son's from what would have otherwise been certain death in the river, and also reviving Fili once recovered. For this act alone Sara Miller will forever have my gratitude and thanks. You have told me much about this woman, how she is from another world sent by the Valar to aid you in your quest. I thank Mahal that she has been sent to you, for without her I would be bereft of my son's. Through your descriptions of her it is clear how you have grown to be quite attached to this woman, my sons. I am pleased you have another woman's influence over you. Perhaps she will be able to enforce some sense of caution in you as I have not been able to.

"My dear brother Thorin, what can I say to you except that I am sorry my sons have proved to be so burdensome to you. Please continue to watch over them in their foolish endeavors. I must say that I am at a loss to understand your aversion to this woman. Don't think I missed the disdain in your letter dear brother. I tell you now that if I find you have been mistreating or neglecting this girl in any way, I will be most displeased with you.

"As to the matter of my answer to your requests that I give my blessing for this woman to become Fili's heart sister and my true daughter; I can only say that I wish things were different. Curse my son and his recklessness. Under other circumstances and given the opportunity I would very much like to meet this Sara Miller. From your description my son, she is a most intriguing person and I should like to know her better. If it were not for her race I may even unequivocally give my blessing. As it is I must give my blessing to you if only to clear the path for my brother to challenge you. I will trust in my brother's skills to see that what's best is assured. Know only that I expect you all to care for this girl no matter the undeniable outcome of the challenge. Though she will never be your true heart sister my son, you are quite right to protect and want to see to her care. I hope that sometime in the near future I will be able to meet Sara Miller, girl from Earth, sent of the Valar. Until that time, know that I love you all dearly despite the grief and worry you cause me. Be safe, be well, and return to me.

Your loving mother and sister, Lady Dis."

Killy let his hand drop to his lap. "Better?" he asked Sara. She nodded.

"So she gives us her blessing?" she asked, wanting to be sure she had understood.

"She does," said Thorin. "But only as a means to an end. She knows I will challenge Fili and win."

"You would think my own mother could show at least some faith in me," groused Fili. "It's as if in her mind there was no doubt who would win."

"Because there is none," replied Thorin smugly. Sara nudged him with an elbow.

"Don't take it personally lad," said Balin. "Your mother has seen Thorin fight many battles and she has also watched you grow in skill with your blade since you were a wee lad. There's no point denying it. Thorin is better at swords." Fili scowled, but Sara could not help feel pleased. Her pleasure must have shown, for pain and hurt flashed across Fili's face as he watched her.

"Are you pleased with this?" he asked. "Do you also hope that I will lose?" Guilt washed through her chest like a mild acid.

"It's not like that," said Sara, looking away. "I just... I had no idea heart sister was so formal when you asked me. I thought it was a cute pet name. If I had known it would lead you to fight Thorin or your mother I wouldn't have agreed."

"So you don't wish to my sister?" he asked, pained.

"I didn't say that," she snapped. "I have always felt you to be as close to me as I would hope a brother to be. You are my brother in every way that matters, but if I were to become your true heart sister, a daughter of your mother, it would complicate other matters for me, matters that were non-existent at the time of your offer."

"Your feelings for uncle," said Fili bitterly. "I always expected to have to fight for you, I just never thought I would have to fight against you." His words stung and Thorin's fingers tensed around hers.

"Oh for Mahal's sake," burst Kili standing. "It's not often I have the chance to say this, but brother you're being a dolt. Of course her feelings for uncle trump her feelings for you, just as if by some miracle you find some woman foolish enough to love you, your feelings for her will trump me. That is as it should be. It does not demean her love or affection for you in any way and it should not change the way you feel about her. Though mother does not wish her to inherit the title of princess, and for good and well reasons, it's clear that she wishes us to keep Sara close. Were you not the one to say that no matter the outcome of the challenge you would be a brother to her? If you are to be taken at your word then what does it matter if she's your heart sister on paper or not? She wishes to be with Uncle, he makes her happy, though Mahal only knows why, he's so moody." Kili dodged as Thorin jabbed a finger at him.

"However, if Sara were made our sister in truth, she would be barred from pursuing a relationship with him. If you lose it is for the best for everyone. She still gets us as her brothers, mother is happy, and Sara and uncle have a chance together as well. It has nothing to do with wanting to see you lose, but simply a matter of the heart." It was silent for a moment as Fili stood, surprised by his brothers outburst, and Sara held her breath. Finally Fili moved to stand in front of her. Dropping to one knee he took her hand from Thorin looking into her eyes.

"Is that truly how you feel? Is this what you desire? Will it make you happy?" Sara glanced over at Thorin and felt a wave of heat wash through her, but he made no move, not a muscle in his face so much is twitching to give away his thoughts. She turned back to Fili.

"Yes, I believe it is for the best. Besides my growing feelings for your uncle, I also have absolutely no desire to be a princess of any kind."

"Princess is not good enough? You would rather be Queen?" he teased. She opened and closed her mouth unsure how to respond.

"Its… it's not… I don't want to be either…"

"I know," said Fili grinning and holding up his hands. "I know you don't. I was just teasing you, but I also don't see how you intend to avoid it if you pursue a relationship with my uncle. He is the king in case you hadn't noticed." She looked at Thorin and as he took her hand again.

"If it does come to that I have a solution," he said. Fili raised an eyebrow and got to his feet.

"And what is that?"

"Simple, you will take over as king."

The button fell from Fili's hand and hit the floor clinking softly. "But... but I thought we were not even to discuss that till I reached my hundredth year?"

"Don't look so surprised sister son, have we not been preparing you since a very young age for this eventuality?"

"But I didn't think I was ready. I still have much to learn to prepare. I have little experience and there is so much I don't know."

"Alas that will always be the case. No matter how much you prepare, when it comes to ruling, there is no such thing as ready. There will always be those who know or are more perceptive than you. That is why it is important that you surround yourself with those who you can trust to council you truly. Your mother, Balin, and Dwalin are mine and you will find your own. Many things cannot be taught but rather must be experienced. I do however believe that you have what is most needed to rule over our people."

"A thick skull," said Kili, nodding sagely. Sara elbowed him but Thorn ignored them both.

"You have matured much over the past few months. You have proved your conviction, courage, and loyalty. Most of all you have proved that you care for those under you responsibility even when pressured from all sides. Despite the inconvenience it has caused me, your offer to Sara and how you have followed through with your responsibilities in regards to her has been exemplary. You have learned much from her. More quickly than myself I fear."

"You really do care for her don't you," said Fili, eyeing him. Thorin nodded. "You truly want to court her?"

"I do. I would not have allowed myself to act if I were not convinced it could bear fruit. But there is one thing that stands in my way."

"But if you are so certain that you will best me, how can you expect me to take over as king while you live?"

"I will tutor you in the sword, as will Dwalin, but not until after I have broken your claim on Sara."

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all," said Sara, bending to retrieve the fallen button. "Balin are you sure there's no way for Fili to withdraw his offer, or even fake or through the fight?"

"I'm afraid not lass. Once offered it must be seen through to the end. As for throwing the fight, to put less than one's best effort into a challenge would be dishonorable."

"Even if the parties feelings should change?"

"Even then. A promise that is kept only when convenient is hardly a promise at all."

"Stupid stubborn dwarvish customs," grumbled Sara under her breath. Thorin raised an eyebrow at her but she simply frowned and folded her arms crossly.

"When should we set the challenge for?" asked Fili.

"Soon," said Thorin. "Once we have secured an alliance with the elves."

"No," she said quickly. They all looked at her. "Not yet."

"Why not lass?" asked Balin. Bofur's words to her in the infirmary all those weeks ago swam to the front of her mind. She knew he had been teasing about people dying during a challenge, but she still worried.

"I don't want you fighting. Not before the battle. What if there was an accident and one of you was injured?"

"It's only a fight to first blood," scoffed Fili. She glared at him.

"Can you tell me honestly that no one has ever been severely injured in a challenge?" Fili and Thorin looked at each other and then back at her.

"There are some instances where combatants have been injured," admitted Thorin. "But that is rare and no one has ever been killed. I assure you, Fili and I are…"

"You mean no one has been killed yet," interjected Sara.

"And no one will," said Thorin, trying to reassure her.

"Maybe so, but you can't guarantee that no one will be hurt. I don't want either of you going into battle with an injury. You should be as fit and prepared as possible."

"Even if one of us should be injured," argued Thorin, sitting up straighter. "You forget that we as dwarves heal much faster than you would."

"Tell that to Dwalin."

"He is a special case, and you know it."

"What about you? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you still roll your left shoulder and wince. It didn't heal properly and now it causes you grief." Thorin's lips tightened but he didn't reply. She glanced at Balin, looking for support. He did not disappoint.

"Perhaps Sara is right," said Balin after a moment.

"But you know we are capable," argued Fili.

"It's not necessarily a matter of capability, but of timing. With all that is happening and all that will happen in the next month or two, it may be wise to focus on the matters at hand, what's most important in this moment."

"Sara matters a great deal to me," said Thorin.

"And to me," said Fili.

"Yes, but I won't matter much to either of you if you are dead," shot Sara.

"I agree," said Balin. "Plenty of time after the battle for you two to fight. Besides, there will hardly be much time for courtship in the coming weeks if we are to be as prepared as possible. Fili's offer is still contestable until January 4th of the new year. Not only this, but I believe Lady Dis would also agree with us. She would want you to be as safe as Mahal can make you. We can not afford to lose you. You two are the present and future kings of our people."

"So you would counsel us to wait?" asked Thorin.

Balin nodded. "I would." Thorin was quiet for a moment thinking.

"Please," begged Sara. He looked up at her.

"But I won't be able to court you."

"I know," said Sara. "But what's the difference between courting what we've been doing now?"

"Quite a bit I should hope," said Fili, glancing between them.

"I want to be able to put my bead in your hair," said Thorin.

"Is that the only difference?" she asked.

"No lass, courting is much more formal for drawers. There are some expected customs and the goal is for the couple to wed. That is what is expected when one agrees to court another."

"Wait, so the couple is basically engaged?" she asked. They looked at her confused. "Promised to marry?" she prompted.

"Essentially yes," said Thorin. "While not binding, it is unusual for a party to withdraw without a grievance complaint." Sara drew in a quiet breath, mulling over this new revelation. How could she have misunderstood again? She liked Thorin very much and enjoyed the time she got to spend with him, but she was unsure if she were quite ready to commit to an engagement of sorts. This courting sounded, if anything, even more binding than an engagement. It was reassuring to know that if all went well between them that their feelings could end with matrimony, but if she were honest she was not prepared for that amount of pressure. A steady boyfriend sure. A fiance, well maybe not, not yet anyhow. It occurred to her that while she felt she had a good measure of Thorin's character and the sort of person he was, she had much to learn about him personally. He must have been watching her face.

"You are displeased," said Thorin, disappointed. She blinked up at him and shook her head.

"No not displeased, just a bit surprised and maybe a bit startled. I guess I didn't realize you would be asking me to be your fiance. I thought you were asking me to be your steady girlfriend."

"Are the customs on Earth very different?" asked Kili.

"Sort of," hedged Sara, trying to choose her next words carefully.

"Tell me," said Thorin, watching her earnestly.

"Well I don't know, to me it just seems to be happening very quickly."

"How so?"

"Well I'm not sure I'm ready to commit to something like an engagement, or as you call it courtship. I guess I was expecting something like dating and a steady boyfriend."

"What are those?" asked Kili, leaning forward, genuinely interested now.

"Dating is spending time with someone, discussing each other's likes and dislikes. What you have in common and how you differ. Experiencing a person in many different situations to learn about them and see if you are compatible. On Earth you date someone to see if you are ready to move on to the next step of engagement, which is then a promise to marry. But even then, it's not uncommon for people to break off their engagement for one reason or another."

"What are the consequences of that?" asked Fili.

"There are none," said Sara. "The two parties go their separate ways and try again with someone else."

"And this happens often?" asked Thorin, looking pale. She shrugged.

"Depends on the person I guess. Some people find the one they want to be with on the first go round, others it takes a while, and some don't take it very seriously at all. One of my old roommates has been engaged twice and she is a year younger than me." That shook them up, even Balin was surprised.

"And what of you? Have you been engaged before?" asked Thorin.

"Me? No, of cores not. I can't even seem to keep a steady boyfriend." Thorin looked unsure whether to be relieved or worried.

"How long does all this dating and engagement usually take?" asked Kili.

"Once again it depends on the person. Some people meet and are married a few months later, for others it can be years."

"Years!" exclaimed Fili.

"Sometimes."

"It seems to me one's virtue would be in constant danger dragging out the process that long," commented Balin.

"Ah well, remember where I'm from, it's not uncommon for people to sleep together before they are married. That's another personal choice. Some don't seem to care and others care very much."

"And where do your beliefs fall?" asked Fili, looking a bit uncomfortable as he tugged at another button, not meeting her eye.

"I am one of those who care very much. I think that is something to be shared with one person only and best when shared in marriage. I think it's damaging to be so free with yourself. That is in fact why I could not keep a boyfriend thus far. None of them shared my belief."

"And would it take me years to court you?" asked Thorin, his blue eyes piercing hers.

"I would probably fall somewhere in the middle. I want to spend more time with you before anything else happens."

"Have we not shared the journey thus far together?" asked Thorin confused. "I fail to see where we are lacking."

"Ah well," said Sara, tugging at her hair. "You see, dating is meant to be done as a couple and not so much as a group of 15. Time spent with just your significant other, your boyfriend or girlfriend as the case may be."

"I see," said Thorin, mulling over her words.

"So you do or do not wish to be with my uncle?" asked Fili, confused. Sara sighed and turned to Thorin.

"I do want to be with you." She took his hand again. "But I also want a chance to know you on a more personal level before committing to a courtship. I don't even know your favorite food or color."

"I suppose it must have seemed that I was asking you to put the cart before the horse," he said looking up at her.

"Have I offended or disappointed you?" she asked, biting the inside of her cheek. He shook his head.

"I'm not offended. Perhaps a bit disappointed that I had been so remiss in regards to you and your customs, but you have given me much to think on."

"What of the challenge?" pressed Balin.

"You and Sara are right old friend. The challenge can wait until after the upcoming battle if it will please her."

"It would," she said. "But what about us? How do we proceed from here?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "It seems I have some contemplation ahead of me. I must find a way to honor both of our customs. But you should know that my feelings and intentions towards you have not changed in the least bit. Give me some time to come up with a solution."

"In the meantime I have a few concerns," interjected Fili. "Sara it's my duty to see to your safety and ensure that your virtue remains intact, even and especially when my uncle is the party in question."

"Who died and made you king over my relationship," grumbled Sara, flushing slightly.

"You did when you agreed to be my heart sister," he said curtly. "It's literally in the job description so to say."

"Swell," she murdered. "Just what I needed, a chaperone."

"Normally yes," agreed Fili, ignoring her sarcasm. "It is customary."

"That would kind of defeat the point of dating," argued Sara. "Besides you can't make me follow your rules. My brother you may be, even an older one, but that doesn't make you my father and I don't have to listen to you."

"Perhaps not," said Fili, puffing out his cheeks in irritation. "But my uncle does. He is bound by our customs." He jabbed a finger in Thorin's direction.

"But you will spoil everything," she argued, her voice growing in volume. "Don't forget that just because you were older than me doesn't make me a child. I am a legal adult and I can make my own decisions without you interfering."

"I say you are both being stupid," said Kili. They turned to glare at him but he pretended not to notice, flopping back onto the bead and throwing an arm over his eyes. His stomach gurgled loudly in the pursuing silence and he rubbed at it with his free hand.

"Kili is right," said Balin. "Surely nothing can be figured out in anger. There must be a solution. Fili, while it is part of a heart brother's duty to oversee the courting of his sister, you must remember that Sara is an adult even among humans and accustomed to making her own choices. She is no child and were she raised in middle earth a woman her age would be long since married with a child or two by now." Fili deflated slightly and sighed.

"All right but it's still my job to protect you," he said.

"And so you shall," said Thorin standing. "But not against her consent." He pulled Sara up after him. "I will think on what I wish to do and then you and I will come to an agreement. Then we shall present our solution to you Sara. Is that satisfactory?" She hesitated.

"And if I don't like the solution you come up with?" she asked.

"Then we will try again, but remember all good agreements require compromise from all parties."

"All right," she said, relenting a little. It was hard to be grumpy with his arm around her waist making her stomach flip flop.

"Finally," groaned Kili, sitting up and stretching. "Can we go eat now? We missed dinner." Sara reached for a pillow and smacked him with it.


	47. Feast of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sara receives a gift and the company is awestruck.

"I still say ya have gone plum crazy," said Dwalin, pushing his half finished plate of food back across the small table. Thorin sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing briefly at the closed door of Dwalin's cramped room. It had been three days since they had been summoned by Thranduil and all the company save Dwalin were savoring their freedom. Dwalin on the other hand was still in recovery and too weak to make it past the infirmary doors, though this was not from lack of trying. More than a few minutes on his feet and his returning strength would flag, his face turning pale as a fish's belly. The upside was that his shoulder was showing definite signs of recovery. Most of the missing flesh had grown back. Unfortunately the muscle that grew back was weak and untrained. The spider's venom had done extensive damage to Dwalin's body and his strength, but the elves that tended to him said that they were pleased with his progress and his strength should return to him quickly over the next few days.

"You call me crazy," said Thorin, plucking a blackberry from Dwalin's plate and popping it into his mouth before pushing the plate back across the table to his friend. "You need to eat." Dwalin's hollow cheeks were augmented by the dark patches under his eyes. He took up less room inside his clothes and his beard was scraggly and unkempt though clean.

"Don't mother me," grumbled Dwalin, pushing the plate away and crossing his arms. "I get enough of that from those namby pamby healers, always shoving food in my face. I can't stomach it much longer I tell ya. And yes yer mad if ya think ya can make friends with these ruddy elves."

"I never said I wanted to make friends," said Thorin coolly. "I don't much care for Thranduil. He's too silky smooth, but I cannot deny that an alliance with him will be beneficial and nor, I think, can you. If Sara's predictions for the future and your own observations have not convinced you of that then you are the fool. I know that you dislike the elves…"

"More than dislike," muttered Dwalin. Thorin ignored him

"Nevertheless, Balin and Sara have convinced me that it is for the best, and I can't help but think that Dis would take our side in this matter."

"They betrayed us in the past," said Dwalin, reaching for his ax on the floor and hefting it with some effort. "What's to keep them from doing it again?" Holding his ax out to his side he began to lift the it's weight repeatedly, grunting.

"They may and they may not have. I have already explained it to you. You know of the madness in the past kings. You fought in the battle for Moria. Furthermore, you were not even alive at the time of Smaug's attack. You can hardly hold a bigger grudge against these elves than myself." Dwalin did not answer but shifted his grip on the axe and continued his exercises. "Very well. Your reasons are your own, but like it or not the treaty is to be signed tomorrow before the feast."

"What feast?"

"Something they call the Feast of Starlight or some other such nonsense. Thranduil insists that we attend and celebrate our new alliance." Thorin stole another blackberry. "Still the others will be happy for a chance to eat their fill, or in Bofur's case, drink his fill. That dwarf is worse than a sponge."

"True enough," grumped Dwalin. "What of the others? What do they think of the pending alliance?"

"Most are of two minds, not liking the elves in particular, but also seeing sense. We all want to see the mountain retaken and the land safe from the ravaging orcs and goblins. It's like Sara said, we need not be friendly with Thranduil and his people just merely respectful enough to maintain an alliance."

"If it's yer intent and I cannot sway ya."

"You can't."

"Then despite disagreeing with yer decision I will support ya."

"I have told you before," said Thorin, leaning forward. "You are under no obligation to come if you would rather return to the Blue Mountains."

"I have no desire to face yer sister should I return without ya. I promised to do all in my power to see ya and the boys come to no harm."

"Why did you not come with us into Mirkwood to begin with if you made such a promise to her?" asked Thorin.

"It was not a promise to Dis," said Dwalin looking away. "And I was not in my right mind at the time. I apologize."

"I require none," said Thorin, smirking. "At any rate, I'd say that you are the one that needs coddling at the moment, weak as you are." Dwalin's middle finger lifted in his direction and Thorin couldn't help but smile at his grumpy companion. Dwalin was never one to sit still for long and now that it was foisted upon him he could not help but be disgruntled. They lost themselves in thought as it grew quiet for a brief moment.

It has been a grueling few days dealing with the puffed up Elf King and his son, but if they were lucky most of that was behind them now. Balin had once again proved himself invaluable during these talks and Fili too had risen to the occasion. In fact the two had done such a remarkable job that Thorin had needed to interact with the elves very little. The two had worked to find a fair and amicable treaty, even seeing that they would have supplies to last the trip to Lake Town and then Erebor. The two things that Thranduil had insisted on were that he and his people would be left out of anything to do with Smaug and that his gems be returned to him. Surprisingly Thranduil had not even wanted to know how they intended to take the dragon and they had not volunteered any information. Despite the palpable tension between the two races, the alliance would be forged tomorrow night. Only a few more days of dealing with these elves and they need not see them again until the battle for Erebor.

There had been many things on Thorin's mind of late. Between his ailing friend, negotiating the treaty, and finding a solution between himself and Fili in regards to Sara, he had been quite occupied. It was only late in the nights that he found the time to come and visit Dwalin who had not been sleeping well. He had not seen Sara for a few days as she was long since asleep by the time he returned from the day's activities. Despite these concerns there was still a niggling fear in the back of his mind that grew stronger by the day. Dragon sickness. He has avoided it thus far in his life but as he drew closer to the mountain, his fears had reared their head. The brief recounting that Sara had given of the end of the book had certainly not helped. If he fell, as his father and grandfather had, he could damage all that they were working to save here and now. He may even lead his people into destruction.

"Have ya and Fili come to a decision? How are ya going to proceed with Sara?" asked Dwalin, breaking Thorin from his preoccupation. The warrior had asked after her more and more as the days went by, but neither had sought the other out.

"We have, but I haven't had the chance to tell her yet. I aim to tell her tomorrow night after the feast if all goes well. I only hope that I have come up with an amicable solution. I never expected our traditions for finding a spouse to differ so much. I must admit her world's customs unnerve me quite a bit. There seems to be little in the way of loyalty for one's chosen partner, she even told us later that it is not uncommon for a married pair to separate, and some do it many times." Dwalin frowned.

"Ya don't really think Sara is the type to do that, do ya?"

"No I don't, but I can't say that the attitude doesn't frighten me. Then again I can see why she would be unwilling to commit just yet. She is a human and as such she is different in many ways."

"Aye, our ways were made for a dwarf and not for a human, let alone a girl who didn't even know dwarves existed a few months ago. Our females know what is expected of them in marriage, and we in turn know what is expected of us, so there is little left to discover except if the match is good. Our methods are tried and true… for a dwarf at any rate, but I suppose it's not the same with Sara."

"No, nore would I expect the same from her. She is constantly confounding me. But I do not find her ways entirely without merit. Though my affection for her is undeniable, I admit she is right. We know little about each other personally, although I fail to see why one's favorite food or color matter."

"It is a more unique way to approach matrimony," agreed Dwalin. "But I dare say ya will enjoy spending more time with her and it can only work in yer favor to please her. Let her lead to some extent. Ya know she will anyway no matter what ya do."

"True enough," said Thorin, snorting softly before his face grew taught. "But tell me friend, why have you not apologized to her yet? Why prolong the rift between you? Did she offer you so grievous an offense you cannot see beyond it? It was my death and not yours she predicted after all." Dwalin's face fell into shadow. Setting aside his ax he pushed away from the table and stood.

"I'm not sure if she would welcome a conversation with me," he finally admitted. "Our last was far from pleasant. She hits harder than ya would expect."

"Not so deeply as I think your words cut her." Dwalin's already frail frame wilted.

"I regret what I said. It was untrue and unfair. I'm afraid I let my grief and anger get the better of me. I took it out on her."

"It was most unlike you," said Thorin.

"Aye it was. I know she meant no harm to any of us. Far from it, she seems determined to save every last one of us no matter the cost."

"That she does. I haven't the heart to tell her how unlikely it is that there will be no casualties among the company. Lives will be lost and there is no way to predict who's. It's the nature of war."

"Aye it is. Poor lass."

"All the more reason for you to make peace with her," insisted Thorin. Dwalin sighed and sunk on to the bed.

"I know, but I haven't the strength to go and find her. For good reasons she is disinclined to visit me here."

"She visited you every day when you were unconscious."

"Did she now?" asked Dwalin, surprised. "Then perhaps she is not so upset with me as I thought."

"She is extraordinarily forgiving, even when you or I may not deserve it. I am however inclined to echo my nephew. If you ever offer her such an offense again you will have to answer to me, Fili, Kili, and I'd wager, the better half of the company if not all."

"Seems our scripts have flipped," said Dwalin ruefully. "I remember a time when I was the one protecting her from your harsh words and accusations. I was the one who saw to her needs then."

"Much has changed, but I wager one of my braids that she is willing to take you back. She misses you."

"Has she said as much?"

"No, not to me at least, but I can tell."

"She has certainly changed ya hasn't she?" said Dwalin, rubbing a cheek with his knuckles.

"I admit she has had an influence on me," said Thorin, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms. "I like to think it's for the better." Dwalin eyed him for a moment.

"Aye, I believe so. I still don't agree with ya but I know why ya do it. Ya have good motives. On the other hand, I'm motivated by a much more selfish reason. Keeping ya alive by any means necessary."

"You won't hear me complain about such a motive," he said, grinning as he made to stand. "Would you like me to suggest to Sara that she pay you a visit?"

"No, I would prefer to face her when more of my strength is recovered. It should not be long now. I have not yet forgotten her fierce temper. At any rate it was my offence and it should be me approaching her."

"As you wish, but I should leave you now. It's late and I should get some rest before facing the elves again tomorrow."

"Aye, that ya should."

"Try to eat more," said Thorin, pushing the plate back across the table one last time.

"I told ya to quit mothering me. I'll eat when I'm good and ready."

"Alright, but if you skip many more meals even Mr. Baggins will be able to best you in a wrestling match." Dwalin looked unhappy as Thorin closed the door but he sat down at the table once more and grudgingly pulled the plate to him.

Sara examined her reflection in the mirror, running her hands over the soft fabric of the dress Tauriel had found for her. Tonight was the Feast of Starlight. It had taken Tauriel as few tried as Sara was a good deal shorter than any grown elf. The dress was lavender with silver ivy embroidered into the trim, and sleeves loose to her elbow. She sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. It had been an interesting few days. Ever since they had been called to talk to Thranduil, Fili, Thorin, and Balin had been very busy negotiating with the Elf King. She was glad that they were working towards peace and finally their effort had paid off this afternoon. The alliance had been forged. Despite not seeing much of Fili or Thorin, Sara had filled the days with exploration of the elven caverns. Bilbo, Bofur, and Kili had come with her, ostensibly to keep her company but she suspected that Thorin and Fili had told them to keep an eye on her. Indeed anytime she left their hallway she had someone insist on coming with her.

The first day's exploration was haphazard and by the end of the day the group was lost. To their good luck, they chanced to run into Airidan who seemed to guess their plight and had shown them back to their corridor. Upon learning that they intended to explore again the next day he insisted he would be their guide as it would be his day off duty. True to his word he met them the next morning at the end of their hallway. Ori had decided to join them for the day. Acting upon Sara's request, Airidan led them to the highest point of Thranduil's palace. It was a room open to the sky, an observatory of sorts minus the telescope. There was however something akin to a spyglass that worked incredibly well. They each took turns looking out at Lake Town and Erebor in the distance. Next they visited the vast library of Thranduil which excited Ori to no end. They looked at the portraits and statues while Airidan told them of their history. It was with difficulty they pried Ori away and made their way to the kitchens for a late lunch. Bofur requested to see the wine cellar and with reluctance Airidan agreed. Sara suspected that they had left the winery with perhaps more than they had arrived. Her suspicions were confirmed after they returned the chambers and Bofur produced two bottles of wine from who knew where and proceeded to share them around.

Yesterday they were met by a slightly disgruntled Ruven who it seemed had been assigned to them. Ori had declined joining them again as he wanted to explore the library further but Nori took his place. Ruven led them down to the depths of the mountain, showing them the dungeons and cellars. He didn't speak much unless spoken to and Sara had the distinct impression he would rather not be with them. But his quiet attitude and the sullen damp atmosphere did not deter Bilbo and Bofur's good mood and they continued to pester him with a myriad of questions. The lower halls were expensive and kept them occupied for the better part of the morning. In the afternoon Ruven led them to the armory and then the guards training grounds. Sara suspected that he was trying to send a message with his choice in locations, but the others ignored him taking it all in stride. Well mostly. Nori could not help himself and began a pointed conversation about the merits of dwarf made weapons versus elf made which has grown more heated by the minute. Wishing to stave off any arguments or less than friendly fights Sara had asked Nori to go over her staff technique with her. Reluctantly he agreed and they had spent the rest of the afternoon training. Kili and Bofur worked patiently with Bilbo and Nori with her, while Ruven stood to the side watching. After she had taken a particularly hard knock from Noir, Ruven shouldered off the wall grumbling as he approached her. He pointed out what she could so better and how to get under Nori's guard. She had taken less hits after that and even managed to get a few good ones in herself. By the time they returned for the evening Ruven's posture had relaxed and though he was still not chatty he was amicable enough.

Today had been the best day by far since arriving in Thranduil's underground palace. Tauriel had been the one to meet them in the morning. She had flatly refused Nori's request to show them to the treasury, stating that his reputation preceded him, and grumbling Nori had slunk off on his own for the day. Instead Tauriel led them across the palace, through the kitchens which were extremely busy with preparations for the feast, and out into the sprawling vegetable garden. Bilbo had been thrilled, especially when Tauriel had told them to pick and eat their fill. They had spent the day in the sun, lazing happily under orchard trees and among the berry bushes, eating their harvested goods and relaxing. Kili was the only one who seemed to be on edge, especially around Tauriel. To occupy himself he sat behind Sara, braided her hair into a crown on top of her head, weaving the white flowers Bilbo had picked into her dark tresses. In the afternoon Tauriel led them to the aviary and then the stable where they fed some of the carrots and fallen apples to the horses. I had been a languid sort of day and they relished it. They returned early to their chambers in order to prepare for the feast. At least Sara felt a desire to prepare. She was unsure how much preparing the others were app to do.

Sara watched the lazy drift of a flower petal as it fell from her hair and landed on her bare foot tickling it. She bit her lip, feeling a bit self conscious about her legs. The dress only reached to her knees and it had been months since she had seen a razor. There was nothing that could be done about them now though, besides here in Middle Earth fuzzy legs were probably the norm for women. At least that's what she hoped. Her boots were on the bed, but they didn't really match the dress. Too utilitarian. Unfortunately they were all she had. She could go barefoot for like in Elrond's villa as Thranduil's halls were also worn smooth with age, but the stone was sometimes very cold. She shivered involuntarily and snatched up the boots. At least they would cover most of her legs and her toes would not be cold.

"Sara?" called Fili's voice from outside her door. "Are you ready?"

"Coming," she said, hopping awkwardly to the door as she jammed her feet into the warm interior of her boots. "Ready," she proclaimed, opening the door.

"Good. Let's go or we'll be late."

"Wait," called Thorin from down the passage. She turned to look at him. He smiled appreciatively as he looked her over, but chuckled when his gaze fell on her feet.

"I know they don't match," she said, defiantly crossing her arms. "But they are comfortable and the floor is cold." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Far be it from me to question your attire," he said, smiling.

"You look right lovely lass," called Bofur from down the hallway as he turned to leave, smoothing a hand over his mustache.

"Agreed," said Thorin stepping closer as Kili approached from behind.

"Thanks," she said, feeling only slightly mollified. She had to admit that he had cleaned up pretty well. The braids in his hair were neat and tidy and his hands were not stained with the dirt of the road as she was used to seeing them. He had acquired new clothes for them all as part of the treaty, and wore his now. She reckoned she hadn't seen him this clean and put together since Rivendell. She certainly hadn't been. His new gray shirt looked good on him and must have been custom fitted, for no elf was built like he was. Gone was his coat as well as...

"Shall I have Ori draw my portrait for you so you can look at it later?" asked Thorin, smirking. She had been staring at him shamelessly.

"The phrase is 'Take a picture. It will last longer' but you wouldn't know that I suppose." He raised an eyebrow. "Where is your sword?" He grimaced.

"Balin and Fili insist that we leave them behind for the evening, though I can't see why," he grumbled.

"It's hardy fitting to wear a weapon to a dinner where you are celebrating a new alliance. It would be a show of poor faith," said Fili flicking something from his sleeve.

"And I suppose you don't have a knife on you," said Thorin snidely.

"Search me if you wish, I'm clean." Fili patted himself down and held out his arms. Thorin snorted, but made no move to search his nephew. Instead he turned back to Sara.

"I have something I would like to give to you." He reached into his pocket and held out a small bundle of cloth which she took gingerly. Wrapped inside was a beautiful carved hair piece. It was about the size and shape of a bowed playing card but elliptical with a stick running through either end to hold it in place.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. Inspecting it more carefully she found to her chagrin that there were tinny peppers surrounded in flame carved into the dark wood. "You made this yourself didn't you?" she asked, her cheeks heating.

"I did," he admitted reaching for it. "I began to carve it some time ago but decided upon peppers after our contest. The elves are providing us with supplies. Among these will be a new coat for you. However, I fully intend to make you one myself. Unfortunately I am currently without time, tools, or supplies, so until I find those things I hope you will accept this in its place."

"Wait. You're going to make me a coat?" she asked, surprised.

"I intended to, yes. Will that be satisfactory?"

"You can do that?" Kili snickered behind her.

"I have lived many years Sara," said Thorin, raising an eyebrow. "In those years I have acquired many skills. I handcrafted my own coat and you seem to enjoy it rather well."

"Sorry I don't disbelieve you, I'm just surprised. Yes. I would like that very much."

"May I?" he asked, holding up the hairpiece. She nodded and he took her shoulders turning her before slipping it into her hair.

"It suits you well," said Thorin before whispering something in dwarvish into her ear. She recognized it as the same thing he had said to her in the forest before Legolas had woken. Kili burst into a bout of snickers but Fili looked disapproving.

"Okay you have to tell me what you said," she grumbled, now definitely pink in the ears.

"Make me," said Thorin breathing into her ear.

"That's not fair," she said, trying to pull away from him. His hands on her shoulders held her in place loosely.

"You said it before. All is fair in…"

"I know. I know," she said, cutting him off. "I still say that's cheating. I'll just have to get Fili or Kili to tell me later." He grinned at her and said something dwarvish to his nephews. Kili grinned and nodded eagerly, but Fili just sighed and shook his head resignedly before giving a curt nod.

"You won't have much luck with them I'm afraid," said Thorin, smirking. Sara huffed and pulled out of his grip, thumping his shoulder before spinning away out of reach.

"We should go," said Fili.

"All right," she said. "But I'm walking with Bilbo and Bofur." She raced to the head of the hallway where her friends stood talking. Reaching them, she looped her arms through theirs, pulling them forward. Looking over her shoulder she could see Thorin grinning. She stuck out her tongue. To her consternation Thorin's grin grew wider and Kili burst into new peals of laughter while Fili looked a bit uncomfortable. What has she done now?

The halls were strangely empty with only the occasional guard. The sound of their own voices was the only thing disturbing the quiet until in the distant corridors the low rumble of a large crowd grew louder. There was the occasional elf now, rushing about, carrying platters of food, or shouting orders to each other. The pungent aroma of the food they carried brought pools of saliva to Sara's mouth and she swallowed, aware that she had never eaten a proper lunch. At last they reached the end of the hallway and the roar of voices overtook them as they stepped into one of the biggest caverns she had ever seen. They stood at the top of a flight of steps that lead down into the throng. The room was at least the size of a few football fields but packed tighter than a collage stadium on game night. It was filled with table upon table laden with food and at them sat more elves than Sara had ever seen. She had no idea there were so many who called Thranduil their king. A twinkling high in the room caught her attention and she looked up. The ceiling was strewn with thousands of small clear crystals suspended on invisible strings, and in the center of them was an enormous many-faceted gem like the others only bigger than she was tall.

"That's a lot of food," groaned Bilbo appreciatively. "And I am ever so hungry."

"That's a lot of wine," said Bofur grinning. "Lovely!"

"It's beautiful, but where are we meant to sit?" asked Bilbo anxiously, his hand thrust into his pocket. The little fellow was so distracted that he didn't even notice as he flicked in and out of visibility for a moment. Sara nudged him surreptitiously with an elbow.

"Keep your hands out of your pockets Bilbo. You are going to give away the secret of your ring." He hastily pulled his hand out of his pocket horrified. "Don't worry I don't think anyone saw."

"Just be more careful," said Thorin stepping up beside her. "That ring of yours is our trump card in an emergency should anything go wrong." He reached for her hand and playfully she tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. Shaking her head she relaxed.

"What happened to your fingertips?" asked Thorin, lifting her hand to get a closer look at them. They were stained purple.

"We picked blackberries today," she said. He frowned.

"Pitty. I would have liked to come. I enjoy blackberries."

"We could go back tomorrow if you're finally free," she offered. He nodded.

"That's all well and good for tomorrow," said Kili. "But Bilbo has a point. Have you any idea where we're meant to be now?" Thorin shook his head.

"There you are," came Tauriel's voice from the steps to their right.

"Tauriel," called Sara relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Ya are a most welcome sight," said Bofur, glancing at Kili and then stepping forward, winking. Bilbo rolled his eyes but Tauriel ignored the toymaker.

"King Thranduil awaits your presence. Follow me please."

"I'd follow ya through a bog," purred Bofur. Tauriel ignored him and turned to lead the way. Kili caught Bofur's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a bit of fun," said Bofur, smirking and pulling out of Kili's grip. Kili fisted his hand but shoved it in his pocket. Sara eyed him questioningly. He frowned and looked away, his cheeks faintly pink.

They followed Tauriel through the throng approaching a long table that was set upon a small plateau of stone near the back of the cavern. There were whispers as they passed the elves but when they saw the Captain of the Guard they split quickly making way. After what felt like and eternity of watching eyes they finally reached the table. Thranduil sat ensconced in an extravagant chair of wood at the head of the long table. The leaves and berries that decorated his crown were mirrored in his throne. He watched them approach, his supreme confidence almost indifference. To his rights sat Legolas. Father and son were the only two sitting at the otherwise empty table set for many.

"Welcome Thorin and company," said the Elf King inclining his head. Thranduil's icy gaze locked on her and Sara felt the fluttery panic of a squirrel under a hawk's eye. It took a concentration of will to calm herself. A faint smile played at the corner of the Elf King's smooth lips as he looked once again to Thorin "Come and partake in Mereth Nuin Giliath as we celebrate the light of the stars." Thorin released her hand and stepped forward.

"We thank you for your generous offer." Thranduil gestured to the empty chair on his left.

"Come be seated." Thorin nodded and reached for the chair next to his, pulling it out the same moment that Legolas stood.

"I would be honored if you would sit beside me Ms. Sara," said the elf prince, also pulling out the chair beside his. "I have seen very little of you these past days and I would welcome the chance to talk with you more." Sara looked at Legolas, startled, before glancing at Thorin who watched her, his jaw set. Legolas's eyes flicked to Thorin. "Of course if you had other plans it's your choice. I only meant that we will no doubt part ways soon and I would regret not taking this opportunity to know you better." She stood frozen deliberating. Until her choice was made for her.

"An excellent idea," said Thranduil coolly, eyeing her once again. "I too would enjoy your company. You intrigue me. Who could have caught the attention of a band of dwarves, their king and prince, as well as my son. Truly you must sit with us, but not I think beside my son, rather between us so we will both be graced with your attentions." His eyes shifted to Thorin and Fili. "You would not begrudge an ally the chance to better know the one you guard more than hoarded treasure?" Legolas glanced at his father and then Sara, looking uneasy only adding to the leaden feeling in her own gut. Thorin's grip on the chair tightened and Sara was surprised the wood was not dented when he relaxed his fingers. Fili stepped forward bowing slightly and spoke, his voice clear and smooth.

"Of course not King Thranduil, how could we begrudge you her company when we two shall share in it." She looked over at Fili and he smiled. The ball of nerves that had been working itself further up into her chest eased somewhat.

"All right," she agreed, nodding to Legolas.

"Excellent," said Thranduil, motioning to his son. Legolas came around the table and offered her an arm. Trying to ignore her clammy palms she took it and he led her around the table to the seat between he and his father. She sat stiffly, trying not to look to her left and meet Thranduil's gaze. She could still feel his eyes on her like a frosted blanket around her shoulders. Thorin sat across from her, Fili, Kili, and Bofur to his right. Bilbo stood, looking unsure.

"Come sit on my other side Mr. Baggins," offered Legolas. Relieved to have a direction the hobbit made his way around the table. Tauriel gave a small bow to Thranduil and turned to leave.

"Here now," said Bofur, jumping to his feet to catch her arm. The elf captain looked down at him surprised by his boldness. "Where is a pretty lass such as yerself sneaking off to?"

"I'm on duty," she said, extracting her arm from his grip.

"Ya should be here enjoying yourself."

"That can't be helped. If you will excuse me."

"Now surely there's something that can be done," he said catching her arm. He looked to the head of the table and Sara chanced a peek at Thranduil. An amused smirk bent his features. "I humbly request that this fetching lass be released from duty so she may join us."

"Sit down and leave her alone," hissed Kili. He tugged at Bofur's sleeve but the toy maker smirked and waved him off, never taking his eyes from the elf king. Thorin sat across from her pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. In prayer perhaps.

"And why should I grant your request?" asked the elf king, leaning forward.

"I and my companions are brimming with questions about this feast of yours. If Captain Tauriel were to sit with us she could teach us about it and you our new allies. Besides it only seems fair that you let us guard one of your treasures as you're guarding ours." Bofur flashed a toothy grin, his hat canting to one side. "A little give and take as it were," he suggested. Thranduil tapped a contemplative finger on the table, considering the dwarf.

"So be it. Captain Tauriel you shall join us."

"But I'm on duty," she insisted.

"You are released for the night. Surely our security will not crumble if you dine with us."

"No your majesty it won't. But still, I am hardly dressed for such frivolity."

"Never the less you shall join us," he said waving an aerie hand. "In fact your entire squad shall join us. Our Allies wish to learn about us but you are too few to school so many lest you be shouting across the table. So we require more teachers. There is more than enough room at this table for all. Be seated."

"As you command your majesty," said Tauriel, nodding and shooting a dark look at Bofur.

"Don't worry about yer clothes lass," said Bofur, grinning back at her. "Ya could hardly look finer. Here, take my seat. Prince Kili in particular had some unanswered questions." Kili glared balefully at the toy maker but stood all the same, pulling out the chair out for Tauriel.

"Sorry," he muttered softly to her once she was seated.

"That's much better," said Bofur sitting on her other side.

"Shall I call for Airidan and the others?" asked Legolas, looking to his father.

"No need," said Thranduil pointing. "They are almost upon us along with our remaining guests." Sure enough the rest of the company was being escorted toward them by Airidan, Ruven, Myrin, and Lierin. Soon the dwarves and elves were all seated, staggered as per Thranduil's direction. Most of the company looked uneasy with this seating arrangement, but none more so than Kili. Beside him Bofur looked supremely pleased with himself.

"If I may," asked Bilbo, from between Legolas and Balin. "When exactly does this feast start?" He was looking woefully at the prepared food and his empty plate.

"When the stars have all appeared in the night sky," replied Legolas. "Hungry?" Bilbo nodded. "It won't be long now," assured the elf. Down at the other end of the table some of the company were muttering in dwarvish.

"It seems odd to me that you called it the Feast of Starlight but you celebrate inside your palace," said Fili, across from Legolas.

"More accurately translated it is the feast under the stars," said the elf prince.

"Then why are we indoors?" asked Sara. "Shouldn't we be outside under the stars?"

"Have patience Ms. Sara," said Thranduil watching her. "All will be clear soon."

"Any moment now I should think," said Legolas looking toward the ceiling. The room fell into the pitch black of a cave as all the candles and torches died simultaneously. Sara gasped, clutching at the skirt of her dress involuntarily and several exclamations were heard from further down the table.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Watch," said Legolas.

"What is this?" came Thorin's wary voice.

"Be still and look to the heavens," instructed Thranduil. "This is Mereth Nuin Giliath." Obediently, Sara turned her head to the black ceiling, confused. A grating and scraping sound echoed through the dark making her jump. At first she almost missed it, distracted as she was by the rumble of stone on stone, but soon a crescent of faint pale light in the ceiling caught her attention. The crescent grew and widened until when the sound had stopped, a ray of cool blue light penetrated through the circular skylight and fell upon the large crystal which hung below. The crystal glowed brighter and brighter, absorbing the light from the night sky until at last when it seemed about the blind her it shot out rays of the blue light to all the thousands of smaller crystals. They too began to take in the light and glow brighter and brighter. Within minutes the gems had grown so luminous that it was as if the candles and torches had never been extinguished. The warm golden glow of the flames had been replaced by the cool soothing light from above.

"It's breathtaking," breathed Bilbo, his little round face turned upward, mouth agape. Legolas smiled down at him.

"Does it please you?" Bilbo nodded.

"I feel I shall carry this night with me for as long as I shall live," said the little hobbit.

"And so you should," said Thranduil. "Few other than elves have ever seen what you have. I dare say that you are the first and only hobbit to attend our Feast of Starlight, little as your kind travel."

"Why share such a thing with us?" asked Fili. Much of the tension that had saturated the atmosphere before the lights had gone out had ebbed away, shrinking back with the shadows to be replaced with a sense of beauty and calm. Even the elf king to her left appeared less intimidating than before, his features fair and smooth, less harsh and domineering.

"Are we not now your allies young Prince Fili," said Thranduil. "You are my guests for the time being and although few have sat at a feast such as this, it is no secret to be kept hidden. You are simply here as our guest at this auspicious time. Do you not find it to be a satisfactory conclusion to our business?" he asked, turning to Thorin.

"It is most appropriate. I feel inclined to echo Mr. Baggins. This shall not soon fade for my memory. If it is not a secret may I inquire how you achieve such a feat for I have never before seen such a feat before in all my years."

"That is to be expected for your years are not so many," replied Thranduil, reaching to fill his goblet and then Thorin's. "It is a rare form of crystal from the north…" But Sara lost track of their conversation. She was still studying the way the blue light danced around the room, illuminating the feast spread on the table. The inhabitants of the other tables had begun to fill their plates and glasses. Bilbo must have seen as well for he turned to Legolas.

"May we eat now?" he inquired.

"Indeed we may," said Legolas, smiling and reaching to fill Bilbo's plate. "Sara what will you have?" She tore her attention from the display to examine the food, very little of which she was familiar with.

"I'm not sure. A little of everything I guess," she said absent-mindedly, watching Kili who was still mesmerized.

"Is it really starlight?" he asked Tauriel.

"It is. All light is sacred to the eldar, but wood elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought that it was a cold light, remote and far away." Tauriel turned to him surprised.

"It is memory, precious and pure," she replied. Sara looked up at the large crystal again. It was very beautiful.

"What are you contemplating Sara?" asked Legolas, filling her wine glass. She did not hear him. "Sara?" She shook herself.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"What are you thinking?" he asked again. She looked back up at the ball distracted.

"I was thinking it looks kind of like a disco ball."

"A disco ball?" asked Legolas, confused.

"Yes. It's almost hypnotic. I wish I could take a picture, but I know my camera would not do it justice." She sighed and let her gaze drop. Their end of the table fell silent and it was a moment before she realized that they were all watching her. Thorin and Fili looked startled, Legolas curios, but Thranduil wore a triumphal smile.

"You have quite an interesting vernacular," he said leaning toward her. "I have never heard some of your words. Tell me, what do they mean."

"I'm... I'm sorry…" said Sara, trying to look embarrassed. "I'm rambling, not making any sense. I sometimes make up words that sound as though they should fit." Thranduil raised a disbelieving eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. Hastily she reached for her fork and scooped up a large blob of some orange paste. It would be impolite to answer if her mouth were full. "I must be hungrier than I thought."

"Wait Sara, that's too much," said Legolas, reaching to stop her. She closed her lips around the fork and instantly regretted it. An intense heat spread through her mouth and down her throat. It was not quite as bad as that last pepper Beorn had given her and Thorin, but it was close. She could not very well spit it back onto the plate, not in front of the elf king, so she chewed doggedly, preparing to swallow. Her eyes streamed and she reached to wipe them. It was unpleasant but finally she got it down. She reached urgently for her glass. Fili's eyes widened as he watched her.

"Not that Sara. That's not..." he said, rising, but too late. Sara greedily gulped down the dark sweet fluid, trying to wash away the burning sensation. A new heat bloomed in her stomach, but she drank until the goblet was empty. Her tongue was still unbearably hot as he set down the glass.

"Well I guess we're in for an interesting night," said Fili, sinking back into his chair resignedly.

"It seems your way of speech is not the only odd thing about you Ms. Sara," said Thranduil, sipping at his own glass, watching her over the rim. There was an amused spark in his cold blue eyes. Thorin looked at her and shook his head, trying to suppress a deep chuckle.

"What do you mean?" hedged Sara. She wished the heat in her mouth would ebb.

"This paste is meant to be eaten in small quantities," sighed Legolas, taking a piece of flatbread from her plate and dipping a small corner in the orange sauce. "Like so," and he popped it into his mouth.

"It is our fire paste," said Thranduil.

"So I noticed, am still noticing," she said, trying to breath around her tongue surreptitiously.

"Not only that but you seemed to have consumed an entire glass of my finest and oldest wine in a few gulps. It is meant to be sipped and savored Ms. Sara." That explained why her insides felt like she had drank a large amount of hot tea.

"Crap," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Not the usual reaction," said Thranduil, sounding insulted. "Most find it quite delectable."

"No. No. It tasted fine. At least I think it did," moaned Sara.

"Then I fail to see how…"

"You must forgive her," interjected Thorin. "Sara is not very tolerant to aged beverages."

"She's an extreme lightweight," stated Kili.

"I am sorry. I should have caught it sooner," said Fili, watching her, concerned.

"It's not your fault," she assured, letting her hands drop. She picked up her fork and began poking at her food morosely. She turned to Thranduil. "I apologize for what I said. I am a poor judge of wine. I should have learned after Rivendell to be more aware of what's in my cup."

"What happened in Rivendell?" asked Legolas.

"Lets just say that this will not be her first encounter with elf made wine," said Thorin.

"Unfortunately what she just drink is much stronger than what you would find in Elrond's Homely House," said Thranduil.

"Indeed," agreed Thorin, pointing at her. "She is already flushed, though from the sauce or the wine I cannot say."

"Do you want me to take you back?" asked Fili.

"I will be the one to take her back," cut in Thorin, scowling at her nephew. "That way I can be assured she reaches her own quarters and not another's." Fili opened and closed his mouth but then deflated a bit looking sheepish and apologetic. "But first Sara you should try and eat something. It may help mitigate the effects tomorrow morning."

"That would indeed be best," agreed Thranduil. "My healers also have a tonic that will stave off the morning pain if taken tonight before sleep. I will have it sent to your room." He waved a young page to his side.

"Thank you," said Sara, still picking at her food. The page disappeared and after a few moments reappeared with a clean glass.

"I apologize. I should have asked about your preferences," said Legolas, taking the new cup and filling it with water for her.

"It's okay. Is there anything else on my plate I should not eat by the fork?"

"This," he said, pointing to a black paste. "It is very bitter. The rest should be palatable by, as you say, the forkful." She stabbed an odd looking mushroom and was surprised by the rich savory flavor.

"At least now we know what not to eat lass," called Bofur, lifting his glass and drinking appreciatively. Sara smiled weakly while trying to fight back her disappointment. Here she had been enjoying herself, but now she would have to retire early. The conversation around the table resumed as she slowly worked to empty her plate. The burning in her mouth was almost gone, but the heat in her belly was spreading through her limbs. She glanced at Thranduil. She really needed to watch what she said. Especially sitting here between these two elves who seem determined to find out all she was holding back. She really did wish she could have taken a picture though.

"Legolas?" she asked.

"Yes?" he said, tuning his attention from Balin and Bilbo's conversation.

"Do you still have my box?"

"I do. I'm sorry. I meant to bring it to you before now, but these past few days I have been quite busy."

"It's alright. I get it. I have hardly seen Thorin, Fili, or Balin either."

"Unfortunately I do not have it with me. It is in my chambers. May I bring it to you tomorrow morning?"

"That works fine," she said, scooping up the last of what tasted like squash. "But please don't leave my box lying around if you can help it. I would much rather have you carry it with you."

"I apologize. Is it very valuable?" he asked.

"Well yes, in a way. I mean it's valuable to me anyway."

"All right I will keep it with me. You would not perhaps be ready to tell me what you carry inside it?" he asked. She frowned up at him, her nose wrinkling.

"You really can't stand not knowing can you? It's driving you crazy." He let out a breath and leaned back in his chair, smiling faintly.

"I suppose you're right. I do admit to being unusually curious and it's unlike me. I feel it is linked to all I do not yet know about you. You are like no other human I have met and I can't quite pinpoint the reason. You are fascinating. A new mystery I can't help but want to unravel."

"You and me both," she said, sighing. She became aware of Thranduil and Thorin watching her.

"You hope to find answers about your past in Laketown do you not?" asked the elf king. She nodded. "What caused you to believe you should travel there?" Her hand went almost of its own accord to her neck. She looked at Thorin hoping for direction but he didn't move or speak. Should she tell the truth? It couldn't hurt anything could it? On the contrary, there was a small but real chance that Thranduil would know something useful to her. Resolutely she pulled the chain out of her bodice and over her head.

"Until a few months ago I didn't know this was a locket," she said trying and failing to pry it open. Thorin extended a hand across the table and she passed it to him. "As I said I was left on a doorstep as a baby. This was around my neck." Thorin passed the open locket back to her. She held it towards Thranduil. "Inside I found this." The elf king took the locket examining it.

"I see," he said, passing it back after a moment. Curious Legolas reached for it next.

"That is the guild mark of Dale is it not?" he asked.

"It is," said Thranduil.

"Have you ever seen this before?" asked Sara hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. If you have any chance of finding your family it is best to begin your search in Laketown, but without more than this to guide you I would not get your hopes too high. While it's true that many of Dales inhabitants fled to Laketown when Smaug attacked others went South and East. That was over a hundred years ago and humans change locations frequently."

"Seems that some of them even went West," said Legolas frowning. He handed the locket back. Sara felt a lump settle in her throat. What had she really been expecting? Of course people traveled, moved, and died. This was not Earth. She could not Google a name and get an address, not that she even had a name.

"Do not forsake hope," assured Thorin, reaching to close her limp fingers around the necklace. "We have not yet begun to look."

"If you are to meet with any success I would suggest you start with the Master of Laketown. He may have record of which families trace their ancestry to the fallen city of Dale," suggested Thranduil.

"What do you know of this master?" asked Thorin, running a finger over the rim of his gobbet.

"Very little. I do not believe he hails from Esgaroth himself. He appeared out of the South some thirty years ago and through maneuver got himself elected Master of the Lake. I have had correspondence with him but never met the man personally. It has been many years since I have laid eyes Esgaroth as our trade with them has always run smoothly. The master is a shrewd businessman and I would expect under his leadership the town is able to thrive."

"We should warn the master of the danger to the West," said Legolas. "Who knows but that the orcs will think to reach for the men as well."

"That is wise, but let us warn them," said Thorin, his blue eyes intense. "We mean to strike up an alliance with the men as well. When we are successful they shall become the central hub for all trade."

"If that is your desire I shall send a letter of endorsement with you," said Thranduil. "After all, as we discovered, it can be difficult to believe such an odd company without proof."

"Indeed," said Thorin scowling.

"We thank you," said Fili hastily. "That would be most helpful."

"So be it. I will see to it. My healers inform me that your companion will be fit to travel in a few days time. I take it you will depart then."

"If we many impose on you until then," said Fili.

"You may." Thranduil pressed a finger to cheek and temple as he examined the dwarf prince. "I must say, if all the dwarves were as amicable as you, relations between our peoples would be much easier to maintain. I look forward to when…" He stopped as the page appeared at his side. The elf boy wore an expression pinched by anxiety as he leaned forward to whisper in the king's ear. Thranduil frowned.

"Who?" he asked. The page bent to whisper again. Thranduil's frown shifted to an expression of puzzlement. He stood. "You will excuse me. I have an unexpected guest to greet.

"Shall I accompany you?" asked Legolas.

"That is not necessary. Stay and see to our guests. See to it that they all manage to find their rooms at the evenings end. I do not wish to find drunken dwarves in my gardens come morning as did Elrond." Down the table Bofur snorted into his glass and began to cough. Nori thumped him on the back, smirking. Sara watched Thranduil leave, the bubbly feeling beginning to grow inside her. Knowing what she was in for she was able to identify the symptoms as the alcohol began to take effect. She pushed her plate away and leaned forward on her elbows, her face in her hands.

"Are you well?" asked Thorin, concern lacing his tone. She nodded.

"I'm alright, but everything's starting to get fuzzy around the edges."

"Would you like to return to your room?" asked Legolas. She let her hands drop sighing.

"Not really. I don't want to miss out on anything."

"There is little more to this celebration save sampling the king's wine until the early hours of the morning."

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Come I will take you back," said Thorin, rising and coming around the table for her.

"Are you sure. Fili could take me back. I don't want to spoil the evening for you."

"Do you wish to repeat your escapade in Rivendell?" She looked away, flushing. "My memory of that night is mostly unpleasant and painful."

"I said I was sorry."

"I don't hold you accountable," he said, smirking. "But I will not be trusting you to my sister sons in such a state again. Besides, you shall not be spoiling anything for me. I will not be joining the others in tonight's frivolities."

"Do you ever join in?" she asked. Her vision went black for a moment as he helped her to stand.

"On rare occasions. Never when I am unfamiliar with my surroundings." He took her by the elbow and led her away from the table and back across the hall trying to ignore the whispers and stares. It was not until they climbed the stone stairs and were back in the empty hallway that Sara spoke.

"I've missed you," she said, pulling closer to him. "You've been busy lately."

"Agreed," he said, switching his grip on her arm for her hand. "But we have met with success. We are allied with the elves as you wished. Are you pleased?"

"I hope you didn't do it just to please me." she said, glancing up to him.

"Would it be horrible if I had?" She frowned and he squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. I understand the importance of this venture. I did not do it solely to please you, but I would be lying if I said I did not hope to earn your approval. It has proved quite pleasurable in the past." She shook her head and jabbed his side with a finger but grinned all the same.

"Have you had a chance to talk with Fili yet?"

"I have."

"And?" she pressed. He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Wait until we are back in your room and I shall tell you or are you too impatient."

"You're going to see me all the way to my room?" she asked slyly. He snorted.

"It's not as though you are far from my own room. But that did not keep you out of my bed last time you were intoxicated did it? I have half a mind to tie you to your bed so you don't wonder." Her cheeks grew warm as she tried not to imagine it.

"I'm not as wasted as I was last time," she muttered.

"Perhaps, but you are also not completely under the wines influence yet. It was quite strong." They were quiet for a few minutes simply enjoying each other's company as they walked.

"Thank you for the hairpiece. It really is beautiful."

"I am glad it pleased you," he said.

"I just wish I had something to give you."

"It's not necessary. It is customary to bestow gifts on the one you wish to court."

"Well where I'm from it's normal to exchange gifts. It feels kind of weird to get something without giving you anything."

"Very well," he said, slowing. "I know how you can compensate me if you wish." He took her by the elbow and pulled her around the corner of a dimly-lit hallway and into a small alcove of a door.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going," she said smiling up at him. He looked up and down the hall to see that they were alone. "Are you sure that this is allowed under the new agreement you made with…"

He did not let her finish but leaned forward closing the distance between them. She reveled in the altogether new and infinitely more exciting heat near her navel. She grasped the loose fabric of his shirt but then moved to splay her fingers over his ribs, gripping slightly. After a few more seconds the kiss broke.

"Do you think I would have brought you an agreement that didn't allow me to kiss you Sara?"

"I certainly hope not. I would have had to veto it." She pressed forward, reaching for his face. He caught her wrists gently and his large hands.

"Not now," he said, then repeated the phrase of dwarvish from earlier. She groaned as her head spun.

"I'm beginning to think that you're calling me some sort of nickname." She swayed as she pulled away.

"Perhaps I am." He caught her waist studying her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what it means?"

"Perhaps. For now I think we should return you to your room before you can no longer walk."

"Probably a good idea," she agreed, leaning on his proffered arm. It was difficult to not trip over her feet as they continued their way down the corridor. "It was a good thing you know where we're going because I have no idea."

"I had noticed you tend to struggle with directions."

"Only indoors," she defended. "If I'm outside there are usually landmarks and there is always the sun and stars. But yeah, I get all sorts of turned around inside large places like this. Don't forget that I was stupidly exploring a cave by myself when I got lost and found myself in Bilbo's pantry."

"I for one am glad you did. But it seems I will have to keep a close eye on you after we take Erebor then. It's halls are quite expensive and I would not have you getting lost or venturing into dangerous paths." She stumbled and he caught her around the waist but not before she banged her knee painfully on the stone floor. She hissed and reached to rub it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Perhaps I should carry you back."

"I can walk," she protested. She could, couldn't she? It was getting harder to tell which of her feet were real and which were the duplicates.

"Can you now. Then show me. Touch your index finger to mine," he said, holding up a hand that had too many fingers. Biting a lip she reached out to touch his hand but met with only air. "I thought as much. Your vision is blurred and your coordination is poor. I will carry you. No arguments we are still a ways off from our rooms and I won't have you injuring yourself for pride." She squeaked when her already topsy tervy world tipped as he scooped her up in his arms. She held tightly around his neck tucking her face into his shoulder.

"Are you sure you are alright carrying me back?" she asked.

"Are you doubting my strength or whether I enjoy carrying you, because both are in plentiful supply. You are light and I enjoy you in my arms." She shifted and he adjusted his grip under her knees slightly so she was more secure. She took a deep breath inhaling his wonderful scent and he started off down the hall again.

"Thanks," she whispered as her eyes grew heavy. She relaxed into his embrace. He did not speak but kissed her hair softly.

She was fighting the brink of sleep when the sound of urgent feet on the stone behind them brought her back. Hearing their rapid approach Thorin pulled off to the side to let them pass as a group of six elf guards turned the corner behind them coming into view. Torchlight glinted off the tips of six spears. The lead elf shouted something they did not understand to his companions and gestured down the hall in their direction. Thorin drew further back letting her legs swing to the floor while keeping his arm around her waist as the guards approached. She tensed, waiting for them to pass.

"What is it?" He reached to his hip and cursed loudly, before pushing her behind him.

"Stay behind me," he said, sheltering her against the wall.

The elves did not pass. Instead they circled around them, spear tips lowered.

"What is the meaning of this?" thundered Thorin, slapping aside the spear closest to Sara. Instantly the point of a spear was pressed to his throat. He glared up at the elves. "I am Thorin son of Thrain, King of the dwarves. By what right and whose authority do you threaten me and this woman? I demand to know!"

"She is the woman Sara Miller?" asked the lead elf.

"I am," said Sara, peeking over Thorin's shoulder. He pressed her harder into the wall. "I'm Sara Miller. What do you want with me?"

"By order of King Thranduil, the company of Thorin Oakenshield and the witch Sara Miller are under arrest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright longest Chapter yet! I know a cliffhanger. Here is a question for you. Do you prefer to sit across from or next to your significant other? Which is more intimate to you? Did you like the Feast of Starlight? Why were they arrested?! And some Grumpy Dwalin. And Bofur up to old games. Oh My Gosh! So I changed the name of the story and the cover as well. Hopefully you all found the story okay. Its a rendering on Sara! The beautiful cover is the work of DreamingGalaxies here on FFN. She is Amazing! Go check out her story on FFN. If you are on AO3 google the new name of my story and check it out on another site that allows photos. Let me know that you found me again alright and leave your thoughts and comments for me, especially if you happen to to on WebNovel. Please and Thank You! You guys are amazing! Stay safe and I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter.


	48. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the snake is revealed.

"Thranduil you cowardly snake! Why have you done this? Why have you betrayed us?" Rage blazed wildly in Thorin's chest as he glared up at the elf king, the shackles on his wrists and ankles clicking in the pursuing silence. Thranduil stood before his throne, his back turned to Thorin who was guarded by four elves. Their spears were held at the ready, poised to strike, the threat clear.

Sara had been ripped from Thorin's side and dragged by the two guards to where only Mahal knew. Even without a weapon of his own Thorin had made an accounting of himself, leaving one unconscious guard to be carried away, and another with blood pouring from his nose, but the moment the elves held a blade to Sara's throat, all the fight had gone out of him like a snuffed candle. Sara had struggled as well but as uncoordinated as she was by the drink, her efforts amounted to little. Thorin had been shackled and dragged here to Thranduils's throne room. How much the situation had changed. Little under two weeks ago he had stood before the elf king, an unbound enemy, but now he met Thranduil as a feathered ally. The elf king turned to him, eyes flashing with barley concealed anger. His voice made no such pretense.

"You call me a snake? It is not I who have deceived a would be ally. You are the one who slithered upon your belly into my kingdom pretending goodwill while concealing the truth. You sought to ally yourself with me while withholding vital information for the safety of my people."

"What truth have we hid from you? We offered you no offence, but instead we have borne your distrust and endured your previous impositions upon us."

"You kept the true nature of one of your company from me," accused Thranduil icily.

"I should have borne you all their life stories?" scoffed Thorin. "That was their business and has little if anything to do with our own. I have sought to make an ally of you for the good of my people. I have kept nothing from you in that regard."

"Then tell me king of the dwarves, who is Sara Miller?"

Thorin's heart stopped as he struggled to control his expression. Sara? Had she been that transparent at dinner? He could admit she had been a bit careless in her speech, but nothing she said should have elicited such a response from Thranduil. Without context her words were mear gibberish. But then why had the guards called her a witch?

"We have told you, she is a woman seeking for her family in Lake town."

"So you have said but that is not all. Tell me, Thorin son of Thrain, how does a mere woman know the future unless she is some sort of witch?" How have they found out? How much do they already know? Did they have proof?

"Who told you she is a witch?"

"That is not your concern," barked Thranduil. "Is Sara Miller a witch or isn't she. Does she indeed know the future?"

"She is not and she does not," said Thorin firmly. And it was not entirely a lie, for in seeking to change future events Sara had altered them beyond even her prediction, if their current predicaments and past surprises were anything to go by. Other than large sweeping events, who but the Valar could know the future now? At any rate Sara's knowledge had never been ironclad and she had never pretended otherwise.

"You lie," spat Thranduil. "I know you lie."

"Then tell me, what proof or suspicions do you have to give substance to your ludicrous claims? How can one know the future?"

"I have the testament of a trusted friend and wise counselor."

"Who," sneered Thorin. "Produce this person if you are able."

"He has my testament," said a cool smooth voice from behind Thranduils's throne. A tall white figure stepped into view. Pail bony fingers tipped with long nails gripped an ebony staff and straight white hair fell framing the sallow face and long nose of Saruman. The wizard moved into the light, his dark eyes glittering maliciously as he stared down at Thorin, his face a mask of polite indifference. "He has my account of the council meeting with Sara in Rivendell. I came to warn King Thranduil of the danger he is housing within his walls"

Thorin's teeth cracked and groaned ominously as he set his jaw, trying to reign in his anger. This wizard was here and dared to bare false witness against him and Sara? Saruman watched Thorin looking for something.

"What danger could she possibly be to you?" snarled Thorin through clenched teeth.

"Knowledge of the future can be a powerful weapon," said Saruman, smiling grimly as he turned to face Thranduil. "Ms. Miller has already deceived my council into believing that she means no harm. But it's a lie. She could not deceive me and now you shall not be taken in either."

"I tell you Thranduil this is lunacy," shouted Thorin, yanking his hands apart trying to break the chains that bound him. The guards stepped closer, brandishing their spears. "Sara seeks to prevent death and misery wherever she may. Thranduil if you doubt her ask your son how she came to sustain the injuries she had when she arrived. It is this wizard you cannot trust. He..."

"Why should I believe you over Saruman?" asked Thranduil scornfully. "You have hitherto hid the woman's nature from me. Will you continue to deny it or do you concede that she knows the future?" Thorin hesitated. Saruman looked at him contemptuously as if daring, goading him to speak. Why? Why was this wizard here? What did he want with Sara so desperately that he would chase them all the way here from Rivendell?

"She does know the future," admitted Thorin. "After a fashion. But her knowledge is not…"

"You see," said Saruman, cutting him off. "He admits it freely. She is a witch. A harbinger of doom, more dangerous than you realize old friend."

"Sara is no witch," interjected Thorin. "She has no power, only knowledge."

"He lies. Of course she is a witch. How else could she know the future? Lady Galadriel herself could not see inside the witch's mind. Only one of great power could block The Lady's telepathy. Why block her unless the witch has some nefarious scheme to hide." Thorin opened his mouth to argue but was cut off again. "She is no friend of the people of Middle Earth. She seeks to rain down destruction and death upon this land and all surrounding it. I believe her to be a servant of the ancient evil and seeks his return." The elf king's face paled as he took in the wizard's words.

"That's a blatant lie! Thranduil, don't listen to him! Sara is not a servant of Sauron, she has been sent by…" Saruman spun, waving a hand through the air, sneering as Thorin's tongue snapped to the roof of his mouth. No matter how he tried he could not open his jaw.

"Be silent, you deceitful son of stone." Thorin raged silently as the wizard looked on with triumph in his dark eyes. This wretched wizard had dared to use magic against him. He worked against the spell that bound his tongue and was satisfied when he felt the magic give slightly. Saruman's triumph was marred by a momentary frown. Thank Mahal for making a dwarf's will as indomitable as the rock from which they were hewn.

"What have you done to him?" asked the elf king, looking uneasy.

"Simply put an end to his lies." Thranduil did not look convinced.

"And if I asked you to release him?"

"Then I shall, but hear me out first. His treachery and collusion with the witch run deeper than you yet realize. If at the end of my warning you still wish me to release him I shall abide by your will." Thranduil nodded cautiously.

"Tell me, what great danger does Sara Miller pose? How could such a one as she be involved with the enemy of old?"

"She is not all she seems. Though she appears to be an innocent young woman you have heard confirmation that she knows the future. Only one of great power could know such things; power she borrowed from a great dark force." As Thorin struggled against his internal bond he became aware of another, almost imperceptible, web of magic being gradually woven. He was still for a moment trying to discern from where and to what purpose this new spell was wrought.

"How is it even possible to know the future?" asked Thranduil. "To my knowledge no one has ever possessed such a skill other than the occasional prophetic dream."

"I do not yet know, but I intend to find out when I questioned her. For question her I must, lest we be taken unaware." The wizard's voice was smooth and silky as a rabbit's pelt and Thorin listened carefully tracking the cadence of his voice. Something was off about it.

"Unaware?" asked Thranduil, raising an eyebrow. "By what?" There was a glimmer of satisfaction in Saruman's eyes when he responded.

"When she met with the white council she told us of her knowledge and insisted that the dwarves be allowed to continue on their march to the mountain but she would not tell us why it was so important. She claimed it was in the best interest of everyone's future to keep her knowledge to herself. I was not satisfied with such evasions and sought to question her further but was thwarted by this dwarf at the time. That same night they escaped Imladris. It seems the witch was able to charm one of Elrond's house into helping them, though I have yet to discover who."

"This hardly makes her a harbinger of doom."

"Perhaps not and at the time I was still unsure, but I have thought deeply on this matter since." Thorin was still listening, growing ever aware of the invisible threads of magic twining in the air. What was going on? He struggled against the ever weakening spell that bound his tongue and jaw.

"And what did you conclude that incriminated the women?" asked the elf king skeptically.

"It's the nature of this quest that bothered me most."

"What of it?"

"It's too foolhardy. Who would honestly believe they could force a dragon from his claimed horde. Tell me, have the dwarves offered any explanation as to how they expected to achieve such an impossible task?" Thranduil glanced at Thorin, calculating.

"Not in great detail. I believe they intend to use their hobbit companion to retrieve the Arkenstone and call others of their kind to their aid."

"So goes their story," said Saruman. "But I think otherwise. How could you reasonably expect a halfling to find such a stone in the mountain of treasure that no doubt lies under the dragon's feet?" The magic in the air was growing thicker and seemed to be coalescing around the elf king. How did Thranduil not notice it? Thorin could plainly see the smirk on the wizard's face as invisible threads wove around the elf king. Why were the threads vaguely familiar to him?

"Then what would they want with Mr. Baggins?"

"While the dwarves were in Rivendell they showed an old map to Lord Elrond. This map showed the whereabouts of a secret entrance into the lower halls Erebor. If you will recall they also travel with a master thief in their ranks, though for appearances sake the halfling bears that official title." Thranduil snorted.

"Yes, Elrond informed me he was missing several items from his household, but I fail to see the connection unless you came to warn me against some petty larceny."

"Not pretty at all when it might lead to your peoples incrimination and incineration."

"Incineration?" repeated Thranduil. Thorin froze. What was the wizard driving at? It was true that Nori had incurably sticky fingers, but most often the things he collected were innocuous enough and the thief had been searched nightly. Although who knew if that measure was truly efficient, in fact Throin was reasonably sure it wasn't.

"Indeed," continued Saruman. "I believe that the witch, Sara Miller, seeks your destruction and this mission is her way of assuring it."

"But how?"

"I believe she charmed Gandalf into initiating this quest by speaking to one of his deeper fears and assuaging it. By claiming that the future he sought was possible, namely the dragon's death, she nudged him into action and thus set about the chain of events that lead to this dwarven quest."

"So you believe this quest to be a farce?"

"Yes my colleague was taken in and so were the dwarves... at first."

"What do you mean at first?"

"Tell me old friend, do you really believe that this dwarf king means you no ill will when he has hated you and been raised to despise your people his entire life?" Thorin struggled harder, the spell on his tongue almost broken. He had to stop the wizard. He was sowing seeds, nay full grown trees of doubt in the elf king's heart. But with a twinge of bitter regret he had to admit that the seeds of doubt had probably been there since the time of his grandfather.

"I had hoped we were beyond such things," said Thranduil regretfully, not looking at Thorin.

"With the insanity that rages in that particular bloodline? No my friend you must not deceive yourself. It would be very dangerous to forget the past." Thranduils's face fell momentarily but then hardened into a mask of indifference. The magic around the elf was now so strong that Thorin despaired of winning back the elf king for he now knew the nature of the wizards spell. Saruman possessed a silver tongue, one of particular potency. Why had he not seen it before? He struggled all the more, sure that in a few minutes his tongue would be free. He had to stop this madness.

"It is true that the dwarves' madness has caused many people much grief in the past and through the years their hatred for my people has only waxed hotter."

"Then you can concede that…" began Saruman, but he paused at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. A guard climbed the last few steps and came to drop on one knee before his king, a hand clapped across his chest.

"What news?" ordered Thranduil.

"Your Majesty," said the guard, his eyes shifting to the wizard in his periphery. "We have done almost exactly as you asked."

"Almost?" prompted Thranduil coolly. "In what way are my commands not fully met?"

"Your Majesty we have misplaced the halfling," said the guard, bowing his head. "He vanished before the order was given and none have seen him since. We have notified all to be on the look out for him. I assure you, he will not remain hidden for long." Thorin felt a thrill of hope rise in him. If Bilbo were still free there was yet a chance for escape if things here could not be worked out, and that was seeming less and less probable. More footsteps approached.

"Father," called Legolas as he and Tauriel ascended the last few steps. They both looked ill at ease as they approached. The elf captain for her part was deeply troubled if the scowl and furrowed brow were any indication, where the prince was unhappy, his face creased with concern. Thranduil turned to the waiting guard and waved him away.

"Go. Recover the hobbit and place him with the others. He can not remain hidden for long."

"It will be done," replied the guard before he departed back down the long stairway.

"Father," called Legolas, stepping forward and gesturing to Thorin. "Why have you ordered this? We only just achieved peace with Thorin and his people this very afternoon and yet you have ordered that they be arrested and thrown in the cell's. What have they done to warrant such treatment?"

"Not only have they concealed the true nature of the girl from us, which in and of itself is grounds to terminate our infancy alliance, but now Saruman tells me that he believes that they are working to bring about our downfall." Legolas paused to look around and upon seeing the wizard looked even more confused and reserved.

"Young Prince Legolas," said Saruman nodding his head. Nodding curtly Legolas returned his attention to the king.

"Father little as I enjoy our current company at times, I can hardly believe that Sara and these dwarves wish any ill will for us beyond their natural propensity to stubborn secrecy. We already knew there was more to Sara then they were admitting and yet you chose to move forward with the alliance."

"A mistake on my part. Sara Miller is a witch of great power. She can predict the future. Tell me that is not something that should have been confided to us, especially as they predicted a war on the horizon." Legolas looked taken aback.

"I heard it whispered among the guards that she was a witch but took it as idle gossip."

"It is not. Even this dwarf has admitted as much. He knew of her foreknowledge." Legolas looked at Thorin, calculating, contemplating.

"Even so I find it impossible and improbable that she means us harm. If it is to be war then all the better to have her knowledge. She risked her life trying to save mine and although it was never never truly in danger she was in turn carried off by one of the spiders and nearly eaten."

"The knowledge the witch offers of the future is a falsehood. She holds back the truth while leading you all to destruction. Her act was a mere farce to win your sympathy," said Saruman. Thorin had almost broken free of the spell. He needed to act quickly. The elf king was already too far under the wizards sway, but perhaps if he could keep the prince's trust they together could work together to undo the threads woven around the elf king.

"I still cannot see it," said Legolas. "You were not there. You did not see what I did."

"Be still and listen to our esteemed guest," admonished Thranduil. "The more he speaks the more I can see the wisdom in his words. Is that not what Saruman the Wise is heralded for?"

"Forgive me," said Legolas, bowing his head in supplication to his father.

Saruman nodded gravely before speaking. "As I have said this quest was begotten in lies and false promises of the future at the will of the witch." Legolas opened his mouth to protest but Thranduil silenced him with a wave. "Her true will is to bring about the downfall of the free people of Middle Earth and see to the rise of her master the great evil."

"And just how could one such as she accomplish this unbelievable task?" asked Tauriel skeptically, unable to hold her tongue a moment longer. Thranduil glared at her but the elk captain looked unabashed, rather she appeared quite angry. Thorin could see that threads identical to those that surrounded the elf king were not winding themselves around the elf prince as well. He struggled harder. A few more moments and he would be able to speak.

"She fanned old prejudices and perceived grievances into revenge and war," said the wizard. "She knew of the sordid history between your two peoples. I believe that with the aid of their personal thief, the map of the hidden door in the mountain, and the skills of their hobbit, the dwarves intended to bring down the wrath of the dragon upon you and your people."

"I don't see how she could," said Legolas. The wizard smiled faintly.

"Allow me to connect the pieces for you," said Saruman calmly, his voice filling the room. "Their thief steals elvish supplies and artifacts, they open the mountain door and their little hobbit precedes to wake the dragon giving the false impression that elves are to blame by leaving the stolen elf goods where the dragon can find them. In his wrath Smaug awakens and flies here to destroy your kingdom. The dwarves' company is too few to face a dragon, but if they send them to you they hope that not only will he take revenge upon you, but that you in turn will slay the dragon."

"That is not true," shouted Thorin, finally breaking free. He did not pause as they all turned to look at him. "The dragon has a weakness that we intend to exploit. He has a missing scale on his left breast. We never intended..."

"Silence!" roared Thranduil. The guards around him leapt forward, their spears pressing hard into Thorin's throat and ribs. "You dare speak after all that has been revealed about you!"

"Yes I dare," shouted Thorin, ignoring the prick of the spear under his chin which drew blood. The ruby drop rolled lazily down his neck under into the collar of his tunic. "Saruman has not provided an ounce of evidence for any of his false speculations. He deceives you and you stand there and let this wizard's words charm you out of your wit!" Thorin fell quiet as Saruman gazed long and hard upon him, fighting to restore the spell of silence.

"I thought you had him enchanted," questioned Thranduil, looking to the wizard.

"I did. Regrettably drawers are resistant to most magic's and their wills are quite indomitable."

"Even for you?" The wizard scowled and nodded minutely as Thorin attempted to throw off the renewing spell.

"Do not forget who he is. He is a dwarf king of the line of Durin. Do not underestimate him, his will, or his trickery." Thorin pushed back against the wizard's will, but it was stronger this time.

"Explain then how Sara came to bear the horrible scars from Azog," questioned Tauriel, glaring at the wizard. "If she is as you say then why would Azog harm her? I have seen them, she will bear those scars forever."

"Have you forgotten the enmity between this dwarf and the white orc? Their rivalry and hatred runs deep, almost as deep as his hatred for your kind. The witch got her dark powers from the enemy but yet she has no army behind her. Instead she is sent in secret to insert herself quietly among others. She is a secret spy and a high-ranking one whereas Azog is merely a pawn. Of course he would not know her. It is not a wonder when he saw her traveling with this dwarf that he wished to inflict pain upon her. He hoped to strike at the dwarfs heart for the dwarf has been enchanted to be under the witch's sway. It is obvious that once he came to know the truth she was set free, for as Gandalf says she appeared from the forest without aid. She claimed to have escaped but I tell you she was turned loose to finish her purpose. That is why the dwarves were allowed to escape. Her mission outranked Azog's petty rivalry."

Thorin fought the spell over him, all the time watching the strands of magic draw ever tighter around the elf prince with every word the wizard spoke. He had to stop this, get the prince away from the wizard. Freeing his tongue for a few precious seconds again he looked to Tauriel knowing she was his best hope.

"You cannot stand here and listen to this wizard. Do you not see what he is doing? He seeks…" but he was cut off again, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. He could see real doubt in the elf captain's eyes. Had he said enough. Did she see it? His heart sank when Saruman turned its attention to Legolas. If both father and son were enchanted then all hope would be lost. Tauriel scrutinized the king and prince with an ever-growing frown. Had she sensed the spell? It was meant to be imperceptible to those upon whom it was cast, but if others knew what to look for they too could see it. Thorin prayed she had the wit to see.

"If what you claim is true then what of the enemies to the West?" asked Legolas. "If the dwarves are under the influence of Sara and seek to set the dragon on our heads what is the purpose behind Azog and his armies or was that another of her lies?"

"No doubt the dwarves think that the witch is helping them retake the mountain but do not forget that she really seeks to bring death to all in the surrounding lands including them. Even if the dragon should fall to your warriors it would still take many of them to their graves, greatly weakening your defenses. Should the dragon fail to empty these lands of elves, men, and dwarves then the orc armies would sweep in from the west and finish the job. Either way Sauron will see his will done. He will take no risks."

"I thought Sauron was defeated," questioned the prince.

"No he was not," said Thranduil, seating himself at last upon his throne.

"Many believed so but it was not a true defeat," said Saruman. "As the witch herself pointed out at the meeting of the white council, Sauron can never truly be defeated until his ring is destroyed. He may not have physical form, but his malice and power have been growing. No doubt you have felt the dark stirring to the south in the old ruins."

"That was him?"

"Undoubtedly," said the wizard. "Little over a week ago I and the council went to drive him out of the fortress, but the ruins were empty though there were enough signs to signify a large host was stationed there. He has fled for now but who knows where to. It may have been the white orc who warned him to flee but I believe it to be the work of the witch. I believe she…"

The threads around Legolas were growing stronger as the wizard continued to speak. Tauriel stood beside him looking disbelieving. She opened her mouth to argue but Thorin, unable to speak, grunted loudly drawing her attention. The others listening to the wizard were oblivious. Tauriel looked at him confused. He shook his head and then jerked it toward the stairs. Her eyes flicked to the stairs and then back to Legolas. He nodded. More argument would only lead the spell on the prince growing even stronger. The wizard could no doubt make the elf prince believe he was a dwarf if he stood there listening long enough. What was so maddening was that the wizards arguments were filled with holes and untruths. He avoided certain topics and sidetracking where he could, but so long as he was speaking the strength of his silver tongue grew. Tauriel's eyes glinted with an idea she left Legolas aside and knelt before Thranduil.

"Your majesty, forgive me," she said, not looking up. Saruman stopped talking, waiting for Thranduil to respond.

"What is it captain?"

"I have just had an idea of where I believe Mr. Baggins to be hiding, something he said at dinner."

"Then by all means go and retrieve him," said the elf king waving a hand airily.

"Forgive me, but I require the prince's help. The area in question is of a delicate nature and it will take two to search properly."

"Fine," he said, waving impatiently. "Both of you are dismissed. Be on your way. I want all of the traitors party behind bars." Tauriel dipped her head, a small smile on her lips and then rose to go to the Legolas, who blinked when she reached for his arm. She whispered to him and the two were off down the stairs. Thorin watched them leave, relieved to see the small threads surrounding the prince strain and snap though they did not altogether fade. Had it been soon enough? He glanced at Saruman who was scowling at the elves' receding backs looking thoroughly dissatisfied. The wizard turned his glare on Thorin and his jaw and neck seized painfully.

"What would be your advice old friend?" asked Thranduil, unknowingly breaking the tense silence. The pain ceased. "It's clear to me that you spoke truly. How should we proceed from here?"

"With great caution," said Saruman, never taking his eyes from Thorin's. "I must be allowed to question your captives, particularly the witch. Perhaps we may discover a flaw in their plans."

"It is wisdom. Do you wish to begin now?"

"Not now. In the morning. Let your captives stew in apprehension for the night. It may loosen their tongues somewhat. Is there perhaps a private room where I may interrogate them one by one?"

"There is. These guards are at your disposal, and I shall post extra over the witch."

"No," said Saruman rather sharply. "Forgive me but no. Do not forget that the witch has already charmed many. It would not do to have your guards taken in as well. In fact I advise you to not post guards anywhere near the dwarves. We would not want her lies perpetuated. Your prison is more secure this way. She cannot charm iron bars."

"As you see fit," said Thranduil. He turned to the guards surrounding Thorin. "Take away the dwarf and show our esteemed guest to his needs. For the time being you will answer to Saruman. Understood?" The guards snapped to attention, their hands across their chest in salute before Thorin was marched off to a cell, the wizard following behind.

The iron bars screaked and clanked shut behind Thorin as he stumbled across the threshold into the roughly hewn stone cell. The sharp snick of a key in the lock and the clinking of the shackles still on his wrists and ankles cut through the silence.

"Well done," said Saruman, turning to the guards that stood beside him. "Now leave us. There are things I wish to discuss with this prisoner before I retire." Thorin came to the bars, swallowing thickly, still trying to fight the wizard spell as he watched the elves disappear. Where was the rest of the company? At an order from Saruman Thorin was to be kept separate from the others. He had been dragged down a narrow winding staircase to a lone cell. He had neither seen nor heard from the others. Saruman turned sharply to face him, his features no longer masked as they had been in the throne room, a sneer on his withered lips. At once Thorin's tongue fell loose.

"What do you want here wizard? Why have you come?" seethed Thorin, gripping the iron bars.

"The same thing I wanted before. The same thing you kept me from taking in Rivendell. I want knowledge from the witch."

"Drop the farce," said Thorin, glowering at him. "We both know she is no witch but has her knowledge from elsewhere. She was sent not by Sauron but by the Valar."

"Perhaps so, but she uses her knowledge poorly. Her purpose matters little to me, I only want to know the future. There is something I must find and time is running out. It is no lie that Sauron is on the move in the shadows. I seek to destroy him but I must know where to search."

"We all seek his downfall, but Sara knows how to bring it about. She is trying to protect the path to the future that guarantees his defeat." Saruman snorted derisively.

"Guarantees? Guarantees!" he said, his voice growing less and less restrained. "There is only one way to guarantee the end of Sauron, and no mortal has the strength to assure it. No, it must be me. Tell me of the distant future!" Thorin spat on the ground at the wizards feet.

"Sara is no fool. She would not even tell us of the distant future but merely guides us to the best end. You are the fool to flout the will of the Valar and interfere with her. Even Gandalf would not do so but follows her advice without demanding full knowledge.

"Gandalf is a doddering old fool, easily taken in and easily led astray, as are all the others on the council. For years I have kept them ignorant of the true strength of the enemy. Only I have the will and power enough to act against the enemy."

"I would not be so quick to assume you have Gandalf out of the way," said Thorin. "He is not blinded and corrupted by his own ambition as you are."

"I am the only one with ambition," raged Saruman. "The others would leave it to those who have not the power nor the will to fight. You must tell me." Thorin clamped his jaw and folded his arms over his chest, his eyes burning holes through the wizards. "Very well, I see you will not cooperate willingly with me. Perhaps one of the others will be more persuadable." Thorin scoffed.

"Persuadable? After our encounter in the throne room you should know that your silver tongue and magic have little effect on the dwarf, especially one who can see though you lies. You may have the elf king under your thumb as feeble and influenceable as their race is but even he will come to his senses before long. You cannot hope to hold him forever."

"No, not forever," said Saruman, stroking his beard. "But for much longer than I will ever require. It takes so little to whisper and coax fourth one's fears and make them grow and morph to suit my needs. Thranduil is no exception, plagued with fear and excessive caution as he has been these many centuries since his father's defeat and death at Dagorlad. No, long before my influence wears thin I will have what I came for."

"I tell you again none of my company will betray what we do not know. Sara knew you sought after her and she has been most cautious."

"Which is why I will have to go straight to the source. Perhaps my talents are of little use against a dwarf but Sara is a human, the most susceptible of all the races." Thorin gripped the cell bars, the cold iron biting into his palms. Saruman's eyes glinted in the dim light of the lone torch on the wall. "I could make her spill her darkest secrets to me. By the time I am finished with her I will know all." It happened in an instant. Before Thorin even had even conscious thought of it, his hands were through the bars, jerking to a stop just short of the wizard's body but catching his robes. Thorin yanked him forward pulling the old man so he was bent closer to eye level.

"If you so much as…" he growled but was cut short. A sharp crack and a blinding flash of light seared through his eyes and he was flung backwards, his head smacking sickeningly on the wall of the cell behind him. His wrists and hands throbbed as his lip began to bleed into his mouth and down his chin. Lights popped in and out of his vision before it cleared, but whether from the blow or the flash he was not sure.

"How dare you threaten me with physical violence. You, a mere mortal, weak and subjectable. Do not forget who I am. I am a servant of the Valar sent to protect this land from the rising evil. You are no match for me." Thorin spat the blood from his mouth as it ran down his chin.

"With servants like you it's no wonder the Valar sent Sara to take your place." The wizard's coal dark eyes flared with rage.

"For that remark, dwarf, I will take special pleasure in turning the woman's mind and will against you. She will never again look upon you or your kind with anything but fear and hatred." There was another crack of blinding light and the wizard was gone.

Throbbing. Her brain was throbbing as she sat huddled beside Kili in the small damp cell. What had happened? Witch? Why did the guards think she was a witch? And where had they taken Thorin? It had been several hours now but no one had seen him. Sara growled at the pain stabbing through her brain. It was growing increasingly more difficult to think and she blinked back the tears that threatened to emerge out of her fear, pain, and frustration. She rubbed at her forehead groaning.

"Here, let me," said Kili. He reached for the hairpiece and pulled it free from her hair, gingerly undoing the braids before slowly massaging his fingers into her scalp. Sara pulled closer to him trying to leach away his heat. The cold stone of the floor brushed against her bare legs as she pulled the hem of the dress down again, extremely grateful that she had decided on the boots earlier this evening.

"Thanks Kili," she said as the tension began to melt out of her neck and shoulders under his attention. Her head still ached every time she moved but this felt good and helped dull the pain to a manageable level.

"You're welcome. I just wish I could do more. I don't understand what's going on, why were we arrested."

"I don't know either," she said, pulling away slightly. "But I don't like it. Something serious must have happened." They were quiet for a moment, listening to the low mutters of the others punctuated by the slow drip and trickle of water. They have been paired into cells that had been hewn from the rock walls of the cave. Fili and Balin were to their right with Oin and Dwalin to the left. Across the chasm from them was situated Bofur and Ori, Dori and Nori, Gloin and Bifur, and last of all Bomber on his own. No one had seen or heard from Bilbo since he left dinner not too long after Sara and Thorin. She hoped Bilbo had gotten away. A pebble hit her cheek. Idly she brushed at it smearing grime across her pale cheek obscuring her freckles. Another pebble hit her thigh. Kili tensed.

"Sara," came an ever so faint whisper. Kili nudged her gently, nodding towards the cell door. "Sara," came the whisper again. Carefully she made her way the few feet over to the cell door and gripped the bars looking around. She saw no one, the narrow ledge was empty. A warm hand covered her fingers and she started, wincing at the pain in her head at the sudden movement.

"Are you alright?" came a voice.

"Bilbo?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me," came the reply.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid they'd captured you."

"You must be quieter," hushed Bilbo. "There is a guard about 30 yards up the stairs. I'm not sure how far an elf can hear." Kili said something to the others in dwarvish and they began to talk a bit louder among themselves.

"Elf ears are keen but if you are quiet you should not be overheard at this distance with the others talking," said Kili.

"Bilbo, do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Sara.

"Not the faintest notion. I saw them dragging Thorin off somewhere but I couldn't follow. Too many guards. It looked like they were headed towards the throne room but that was quite a while ago. This invisibility stuff is more difficult than I had imagined, especially with all the extra guards walking the halls. I suspect they are looking for me."

"Probably since you are the only one not locked in a cell," said Sara shivering.

"Bilbo have you been to our rooms? Can you bring us anything, maybe a blanket for Sara?"

"Our rooms have been stripped," said Bilbo forlornly. "I was in my room when I heard a racket further up the hall. I peeked out the door and saw the elf guards and slipped on the ring, and just in time to. They took everything, all of our personal belongings are gone, clothes, packs, weapons, even the playing cards. I managed to grab my little blade but that was it." Kili cursed under his breath. "Im sorry," said Bilbo.

"No it's okay, it's not your fault," assured Kili. "Have you any idea where they are keeping our things?"

"I'm not sure, not yet, but after our tour with Ruven I have a good idea where to begin looking."

"That's a good idea," said Sara. "But we also need to find Thorin if we are to make our escape."

"I don't think we will be able to," said Kili.

"Why not? We know where the wine cellar and river are. Airidan showed us."

"Yes but you forgot the elf guards were drunk in the book, likely from the same party we just attended. We still have to find uncle and try and get some of our supplies back. Our weapons at the very least. And don't forget Dwalin. His stamina is still poor. There is no way we can do all of that before the night is over and the guards are no longer drunk. Besides, shouldn't we find out why we have been imprisoned." Sara frowned and felt Bilbo's fingers tighten on hers.

"Kili's right," said Bilbo. "We are not…" but he fell silent and the warmth of his fingers vanished. The rest of the company also fell quiet as two sets of footsteps descended the stone steps leading towards their cells.

"I tell you," said a familiar female voice. "Something was not, is not, right. He was trying to cast an enchantment on you." Kili's eyes widened and they pulled away from the door, leaning back into the shadows of the cell.

"That's ridiculous. Why would he do such a thing?" answered Legolas's voice as the footsteps grew louder.

"I don't know, but his words fell sour on my ears." The voice was Tauriel's. Sara felt Kili relax somewhat beside her.

"You doubt him? Many revere his words as wise council."

"If you believe him then why are you here in the dungeons and why did you send away the guard?" There was a long pause before the footsteps resumed.

"I don't know who to believe. Father believes the wizard. At first it seemed like madness to me. I didn't want to believe that Sara is a witch, my heart I don't want to believe it, but the longer I listened to the wizard the more sense it made. She has been hiding things from us. I want to hear from her what she has to say."

Sara's mind whirred. Wizard? What wizard? Was Gandalf here? Did he have something to do with all this? But that was ridiculous.

"It sounded like a bunch of lies to me," said Tauriel. "There were many things that made little sense and went directly against what I have observed."

"But what reason could he have to lie?" asked Legolas, coming into view around the corner with Tauriel just behind him. Where had Bilbo gone? She hoped he was well out of the way of the elves approach.

"I don't know but his arguments against Sara and the dwarves were far-reaching and nonsensical to me. Can you honestly imagine Sara or Bilbo trying to hurt anyone? You can't tell me you really believe Saruman."

Saruman! Saruman was here? Why? What did he want? Nothing good that was for sure. What lies had he been spreading. Tauriel had said the wizard was trying to enchant Legolas. Enchant him how, to do what? She racked her brain trying to remember all she could about Saruman from books and movies. There was something about his powers, his ability to...

"I don't know," said Legolas. "I just know I want to talk to Sara before…" He trailed off as Sara's eyes locked with his. His steps faltered as he peered at her in the gloom. Tauriel snatched a torch off the wall and quickly made to look inside each of the cells ending at Oin and Dwalin's cell with a disgusted snort.

"I can't believe they even dragged this one, Dwalin was your name, out of his hospital bed. That's horrible," she said looking at Legolas, a scowl on her lips, her eyes flashing with indignant rage. "What happened to hospitality or plain decency? He could not even muster the strength to leave the infirmary let alone make a fuss or fight."

"Don't be so sure about that ya pointy eared lass," came Dwalin's gruff voice from the cell over.

"I'm no fool," said Tauriel. "I wager you would be winded by the time you reached the top of their stairs let alone escape." Legolas frowned as he approached Sara. She pushed away from the wall and came to stand before him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why have you done this to us?" demanded Fili from the cell just up the path. "What have we done to deserve such treatment?"

"You concealed the truth about Mr. Sara and sought to bring about the downfall of this kingdom," replied Legolas. Sara rocked back on his heels as if struck. There was no jest in the prince's face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kili. "We have sought to make peace with you."

"What lies has the wizard Saruman been spreading about us?" asked Fili.

"He has revealed your own lies. Why did you never tell us Sara is a witch?"

"I'm not a witch," protested Sara. "Anyone who thinks I have magical powers is crazy."

"Then what would you call knowing the future?" countered Legolas.

"If I really knew the future you really think I would choose to be here in this cell?"

"Thorin Oakenshield himself admitted you knew the future," pressed Legolas, refusing to be sidetracked. "So who is the liar? You or him?"

"Thorin said that?" asked Sara. Legolas and Tauriel both nodded. What else had Thorin said?

"Is it true?" asked Legolas watching her with caution and hope in his eyes. She glanced at Kili. He was watching Tauriel. Perhaps giving information could help her get more, besides if Thorin had already confirmed it there was little sense denying it now.

"In a sense yes," she began haltingly. "At least I knew one of the possible futures. But we have been working to change it, so who knows if what I knew is still what will happen." Legolas looked as if she had hit him over the head with his own boots.

"Was it such an ill future you foresaw?" asked Tauriel.

"Not entirely, no, but there was a lot that could have been better. We hope to spare many lives, a few in particular."

"Whos?" asked Legolas.

"Mine, my uncle, and my brother," said Kili somberly. Sara nodded.

"But not just them. The countless men, elves, and dwarves lost in the upcoming battle as well. By simply preparing we hope to be able to turn the tide. That's why we wanted to renew the alliance with you."

"Why should we believe you?" argued Legolas. "If it's the truth why did you not simply tell us. Instead you sought to trick us. I can't believe you knew the future and said nothing."

"Do you know how hard it was to convince Thorin that we needed to renew the alliance with you? It took weeks. I only convinced him just before we arrived. He wanted nothing to do with you. I believe he has come around a bit since we arrived and learned the truth about the past, but he is very cautious. He certainly didn't want to reveal our secrets to you, particularly mine. The last time someone found out about me it did not end well. In fact that is why we are here in cells now. Saruman is liar. He knows the truth."

"If you are not a witch then how do you know the future?" asked Legolas.

"First tell us what else Saruman said about us that has provoked you to cage us?" called Fili, sounding angry. Legolas remained silent, looking away.

"How do you expect us to defend ourselves if you don't tell us what we are defending against," argued Sara. Still Legolas did not speak.

"Oh for heaven's sake I will tell them," said Tauriel, stepping closer, the torch light gleaning in her red hair as she glared at Legolas. "I should be the one to tell it in any case. I'm afraid that you could still be shaking off the effects of whatever the wizard was doing to you." Sara bit her lip.

"What was he trying to do."

"I don't know," said Tauriel. "But let me speak first." Sara nodded and Tauriel began to tell them about the accusations Saruman had made against them. Sara's chest was filled with white rage for the wizard by the time the elf captain had finished. The rest of the company were also expressing their disgust... rather loudly, and some very crudely.

"I can't believe that slimy old wizard said those things about me after he knows the truth," seethed Sara.

"What you claim to be the truth," said Legolas sourly. "It is a sure thing you have not told us. Yet you say Saruman knows?"

"Actually he, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf all know about my origins along with the entire company."

"And yet you have not seen fit to tell me," said Legolas.

"I've had no reason to until now save to satisfy your curiosity," said Sara, feeling more than a little annoyed. "I told you it doesn't usually end well when people find out. But..." She paused. Did she really want to tell him? Could she afford not to tell him? Bilbo and Kili were right. Without the guards getting drunk they may not have a way out. And if truth be told this was not the same situation as in the book. They needed inside help and who better than the prince if she could convince him "But I will tell you now." She reached to take off her gloves but Kili stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"We need their help."

"Don't do it lass. How do you know we can trust them?" called Dwalin gruffly. Tauriel looked a little offended but Legolas just watched them with a steady gaze. Sara paused.

"Because I know what Legolas is destined to become, assuming we have not altered events that drastically, which I hope we haven't. He has a big role to fill in the future. He and his father must survive and we need to get to lake town if we are to find Bard. If this is what it takes, then so be it." With that she pulled the glove off her right hand and stuck it through the bars. "Do you recognize this mark?" she asked. Tauriel lowered the torch so it's light flickered over Sara's extended hand. Tauriel leaned forward to better see and promptly dropped the torch. Kili's hand shot out through the bars and caught the torch before it hit the ground.

"Here," he said, offering it back to her. With shaking hands she took it. Legolas leaned forward peering down at Sara's hand. His eyes widened.

"But how could you bear this mark?" he asked, reaching to run a finger over the shape.

"It's a birthmark. I've had it for as long as I can remember"

"But this doesn't exactly explain how you know the future," he said.

"I will tell you but there is no guarantee that you will be convinced. It's kind of a crazy story and to be honest I don't understand parts of it myself."

"Tell us," urged Tauriel.

"You can only try," said Legolas. "What you claim is already incredibly difficult to fathom as truth."

So Sara told them. She told them how she came to be in Middle-earth and on the quest, about the books including the hobbit, and last of all her decision to try and save Thorin, Kili, and Kili. She did not go into great detail as they were pressed for time but kept to the mere bones of the facts. Tauriel's reaction was easy enough to gauge as the excitement danced through her eyes and Sara answered the many questions she had. Legolas on the other hand was more difficult. He was withdrawn, quiet, and contemplatively as he listened, his expression altering little from the frown on his lips.

"To think you were sent by the Valar," said Tauriel, reaching to touch the back of Sara's hand again.

"Amazing indeed," said Legolas after a moment of quiet. "Quite as fantastic as Saruman's, though clearly plied in the opposite direction. Such polar opposites, yet which one is the truth?" Tauriel looked at her companion nonplussed.

"You really need to ask?" she asked incredulously. "What exactly did Saruman do to you?"

"Of course," said Sara, smacking her forehead and regretting it as her temples throbbed painfully. "I can't believe it took me this long to remember, to realize... Legolas you said that Saruman's accusations sounded like lunacy at the start right?" He nodded warily. "And the longer he spoke the more sense he made, while Tauriel, you never stopped thinking he was lying." They both nodded. "Don't you see, Saruman is using his silver tongue to persuade you he's right."

"I admit he is rather elegant in speech but…" began Legolas.

"No it's not just good speech making. It's magic, a talent he has. In the books Saruman talks his way in and out of just about any situation. You're taken in by his words if you don't understand what he's doing and sometimes even if you do."

"You really believe he would do such a thing?" asked Tauriel, looking worried. "To the king and prince no less?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he silver talked a king, or at least not the only instance I can think of," said Sara. "He will charm his way past some very powerful and seedy characters in the future, and probably has in the past."

"Rather a convenient explanation don't you think," said Legolas. Sara and Tauriel just looked at him.

"No more convenient than Saruman's lies," said Sara, feeling rather annoyed with the elf prince.

"But why should I believe you?"

"For one thing I have more proof than Saruman."

"Proof," he said disbelievingly. "What proof?" Sara held up her hand.

"This," she said sarcastically, fighting the pain in her head. "Oh but of course Saruman would not have told you about my mark. It's too difficult to explain away."

"It could just be a mark," he said.

"In that shape!" argued Tauriel, gesturing angrily at Sara's hand. "What's gotten into you. You can't really think the Valar would allow someone to bare their mark falsely" Sara sighed.

"You sound just like Saruman, at least you sound like him until I made him believe." Legolas turned to look at her.

"How did you make him believe?"

"I showed him something he could not refute or explain. Took him by surprise," she said smugly, remembering the meeting with the white council.

"What did you show him?"

"Do you have my puzzle box with you?" she asked.

"No, I have been preoccupied and have not had the chance to return to my rooms. What is inside?"

"Irrefutable evidence." She said simply.

"Are you going to tell me the trick of opening it?" he asked. She studied him for a moment considering.

"You have to believe you are me."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to think and believe you are me. Bifur and Bofur enchanted it so that only I could open it unless you know the trick."

"Simple but effective," said Tauriel appreciatively.

"Thank you lass," called Bofur from across the chasm. Sara didn't take her eyes from Legolas hoping to see a change in his somber expression.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in. You're far from the first to be floored by this revelation. I try not to tell many people. If I hadn't told the white council then Saruman would not be here now, although I suppose the quest would have ended in Rivendell I hadn't. I can't think of any other reason he would have followed me all the way here except to know about the future. He has tried to force it from me once but Thorin intervened and Saruman did not want to tip his hand. But it seems he has become more desperate."

"Looks like it," said Kili.

"Legolas you have to help us," begged Sara. "We must be allowed to leave. We have done nothing wrong. You can't trust Saruman." It was quiet for a few heavy heartbeats.

"I wish I could believe you so easily," said Legolas. "But it's not that simple. My father is the king and has ordered you to be held prisoners. He believes Saruman. I am unsure how I feel about this, but even if I believed you, which I'm not sure I do, it would be treason."

"If it is as we suspect your father is not truly the one giving the orders," said Tauriel. "We have a duty to the king yes, but when his judgment is not his own? Surely we have the responsibility to act for the best of the kingdom in his stead. Especially you. You are his heir, the prince. If you do not act who will?"

"I will not undermine my father's authority," said Legolas, his voice cool as ice. "I will not be a disloyal son."

"Then will you ignore the will of the Valar?" replied Tauriel heatedly. "I believe Sara to be who she claims and if you had not been charmed out of your wit you would to." Legolas did not answer but pushed past her and stocked up the stairs and out of sight. Tauriel sighed and put the torch back in the bracket on the wall.

"I'm sorry," said Sara.

"It is not you who should apologize," said Tauriel firmly, looking up the stairs and then back at the two of them. "I've never known him to be quiet so… thick." Sara could not help but crack a bitter smile.

"Well if we are right, and I think we are, then it may not be entirely his fault. Thanks for believing me."

"It would have been better if the prince had believed us," said Kili forlornly.

"You're right," said Tauriel. "I can only do so much for you, but I will do all I can."

"Thank you," said Sara. "Keep an eye on him and keep him away from Saruman. Who knows, maybe he will come around."

"I will," agreed Tauriel. "I should…" But she fell silent and held a finger to her lips slipping further down the path and into the dark shadows below.

"Sara, behind me," said Kili gently pulling her away from the door. Footsteps and a rhythmic clacking approach. Who was coming? Sara's hands flew to her mouth feeling as though she were choking. Her tongue was pressed to the roof of her mouth. She could not move it. She had glanced at Kili and could tell by his wide eyes he was also struggling inexplicably. The others had also fallen silent and the only sound was a staff on the stone floor. Sara felt a deeper wave of panic rush though her as white robes swished into view outside the door. Dark glittering eyes locked with Sara's.

"Ms. Sara, we meet again," said the wizard. "Come my dear, I believe it is time we had a proper chat." He turned to the two guards behind him. "Bring her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there it is. Dun Dun what will happen next... in next chapter. I know this was A LOT of dialog... hopefully that was not off putting... next chapter will be a lot of that as well... but we should get moving again and rather quickly after that. How do you think I handled it? Saruman and his tricks...hopefully it made sense (well not his arguments so much). It may take a bit longer to get the next chapter up as I will be busy this weekend with a world wide church conference, but hopefully not to much longer. If you want to listen to some amazing talks and be spiritually feed then look up LDS conference this weekend Saturday and Sunday. As always stay safe and love those around you!


	49. Chapter 49: Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is confrontation and cooperation.

The back of Sara's neck crawled, goosebumps erupting over her skin and down her back as the door clicked shut behind her. She stood alone with Saruman in the small room, her tongue still pressed tightly to the roof of her mouth, gagging her. The wizard turned away from the door to face her.

"Miss Miller," he said, gesturing to a hard and uncomfortable looking chair set before a small round table adorned with a single burning candle. It was the only source of light in the small room. Sara didn't move, didn't take her eyes from the old man as he made his way around the table to sit in his own high backed padded chair several feet back from the table. The room was cramped and plain, bare save for the table and chairs, and resembled a large closet more than anything. Her eyes flicked around the room looking for a possible means of escape but there were no windows or doors except for the one they had entered through. As if reading her mind the wizard spoke.

"Set aside any foolish hope you may have of escaping my dear." His voice was stickily sweet but she could hear the sour note among the honeyed words. His tone did not vail his open threat. "You are here because I will it, and you and your party shall remain here until I allow you to leave. All I require from you is simple information. Give me that and you may go. I will no longer stand in the way of your quest, it matters little to me once I have what I came for." Sara glared at him unable to speak and unwilling to move. Saruman frowned. "Come be seated." She didn't move. He frowned.

"I had hoped not to resort to force, but if you insist." Her legs jerked her forward, propelling her to the chair like a marionette at the puppet master command. She thudded into her chair, her tail bone smarting with the violent collision as she regained control of her limbs. Saruman steepled his fingers in his lap. "Now, I shall release your tongue, but let us have no foolish cries for help. The guards who brought you here are well out of earshot and obey my command." Sara felt her tongue go slack and she swallowed gratefully, the odd panic of nearly choking dispelled. She glowered at Saruman. She had to be careful in this encounter. Clearly he was not playing to script anymore. Who knew what his ultimate motives were or where his true allegiances lie. His actions so far could only lead her to believe he meant trouble. Had he turned his skills to Sauron's will already? He was a wild card at this point, but perhaps, perhaps she could find out.

"What do you want here Saruman?" she asked coolly.

"I told you my dear, I have merely come to speak with you."

"Seems rather a lot of trouble just to talk," she said, trying to push away the dull pounding in her skull. She needed all her wits about her.

"You have no idea just how much... trouble I have gone through to meet with you after our regrettable little encounter in Rivendell," he said. Her arm tingled slightly as she remembered his vice like grip on her bicep as his nails had cut into her skin.

"What, you mean trouble other than ruining our peace negotiations with King Thranduil and getting the entire company arrested?" she spat acidly.

"Indeed. This is in fact my second attempt to bring you under my sway since then. The first attempt was lamentably less profitable and left you quite scarred."

"Scarred," she said skeptically, running a hand over her bicep. "Your words were sharp and your nails sharper still, but I have endured much worse before and since. You have not scarred me in any way."

"You misunderstand me," he said leaning back in his seat and out of the light of the candle. Shadows obscured his pointed features as he spoke. "Did it never occur to you to ask how Azog came to know exactly where to lay in wait for the company in the mountains, how he knew which path you would take?"

"What has Azog got to do with any of this," snapped Sara, the pain in her head resurfacing with renewed vigor. The sound of the smug wizard's voice grated on her already frayed patience. Why couldn't Saruman have waited for his shenanigans till after the hangover had passed, but no that would have been too convenient.

"Everything to do with my reason for being here my dear. Had he returned you to me, as per our agreement, then none of this regrettable business here with the elves would have been necessary." Their agreement? Sara's mind finally clunked into action, the proper synapses firing, making the connection. Cold dread washed through her.

"You told him where to find us," she accused. Saruman gazed steadily at her from across the table, never breaking eye contact as a smirk played across his lips.

"I did," he admitted. "But Azog failed to bring you to me, forcing me to tip my hand. I fear I miscalculated. I relied too much on his hatred of Thorin to realize that the defiler was seeking not only his revenge but also fulfilling the will of his dark master. I should have known one such as he would be taken in by Sauron himself."

"Miscalculated?" shot Sara. "Miscalculated? Azog never intended to bring me to you. He was going to kill me to spite Thorin and the company, to goad them into making a stupid rash move and it almost worked. He only stopped when he found the mark on my hand. If Beorn hadn't set me free I would be in Dol Guldur, subject to his master's will. I would say miscalculated is a gross understatement." She shuddered, a thrill of fear and panic racing through her at the memory of Azog's body crouched over hers as he branded her arms with his name. Her wrists stung, as if remembering brought back a ghost of the pain. Saruman looked a bit annoyed.

"So Gandalf informed me when last we spoke. Indeed it was your encounter with Azog and Gandalf's findings in the tombs of Angmar that prompted me to allow the council to investigate the ruins in Dol Guldur. I have long had my speculations, as has Gandalf, but I had not wanted to tip the scale just yet. Not until I have the power and means to drive Sauron into oblivion."

"Where is Gandalf?" she questioned hesitantly. Saruman smirked.

"Let us say that he is safely out of the way investigating the ruins of the enemy to the South. Gandalf is so easily led astray. The ruins were abandoned by the time the council came to bear on it, but the old fortress showed signs of very recent inhabitation. Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond returned to their people, but Gandalf and Glorfindel are searching for any clues as to the enemies true power and plans. Quash any hope you have that Gandalf will save you. He will not be coming after your company anytime soon I assure you."

Why was Saruman being so forthcoming? He was talking too much, revealing too much, as if he were just speaking to fill empty space. This seemed like the typical brags of a villain but surely Saruman was too smart to admit all this to her. Did he like the sound of his own voice that much? Why tell her? Unless... Perhaps he never meant her to leave this room alive, or at least not under her own power. Perhaps he revealed all this to her because he knew she would not be telling anyone. Was he using his silver tongue on her even now, telling her things of importance to steal her attention and keep her listing to his voice? Could it work on her even if she were aware of it. She could feel nothing strange in the wizards words.

"I know what you're trying to do," she bluffed. "I know all about your silver tongue and it won't work on me."

Saruman scoffed. "Then clearly you can't know all about it or you would know that you have no hope of escaping my control. In your case it is of no consequence that you are aware of the spell. You have no magic of your own to block me. With the elf king and prince I had to tread much more carefully so they did not detect the spell. But Thranduil would never suspect or doubt me. He believes himself to be above all influence, immune to such magic. His arrogance has been his downfall, but with you it is only a matter of time till my words envelop your will and make you my creature."

A thrill of fear spiked though her. Was that really true? Was she powerless against his voice? She had felt nothing as he spoke but perhaps it was not too late. She had to get out, away from his voice before she was utterly taken over. She tensed her muscles, ready to kick the small table at the wizard and make a break for the door. Hopefully it was unlocked.

"Don't try it," said Saruman, lazily flicking a wrist. Her entire body seized, frozen in place. "There is no escape for you. No one to intercede on your behalf. I will have what I desire from you Sara Miller, make no mistake."

"And just what exactly are you after Saruman?" she hissed. As the seconds passed her body began to ache as Saruman continued his hold on her. The wizard leaned forward, his gaze heavy and intense.

"The success of a most noble cause. I desire the downfall of Sauron once and for all. I desire to bring peace to Middle Earth. You claim you have knowledge of his defeat which means you must know the location of the item I seek." She glowed at him. "Come now Ms. Sara," he cajoled. "We both seek something. You wish to be reunited with your long lost family here in Middle Earth, and I seek security for the people of this land. Help me and I shall be able to help you. Give me the location of Sauron's ultimate power." Sara's mind reeled. There was only one item he could be speaking of. If she were honest, deep down she had suspected this was what Saruman had been after the whole time.

"There's only one thing you could want if you are trying to defeat Saruman, and the very fact that you are seeking it is proof you can't be trusted with it." He released her body from the spell and leaned back in his chair, the shadows obscuring his features.

"Then you do know what I speak of." She remained silent for several long moments. "Do not toy with me girl," he said, his voice a sibilant hiss. "I am older and more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Who better to wield the ring of Sauron than me?"

"All the more reason you cannot possess it," she said defiantly. If only the pounding in her head would cease. "I know the ring of power is what you want but I don't have it, and if I have any say in the matter you will never lay your hands on it either."

"You are a fool," growled Saruman. "You must give me the ring. Tell me where to find it. Only in my hands can the ring be used for good. I can use Sauron's own power against him." Sara shook her head in disbelief.

"You sound just like Boromir. You can't possess the ring or turn it to your own purpose. It has its own will, Sauron's will, and if you don't have the power to face him head-on how could you hope to bend his will to yours. You may think you can do good using its power and that's what the ring would want you to think, but in reality it would simply twist all your efforts to evil. Surely you must know this. Even Lady Galadriel and Gandalf in the future will not accept the ring when it is offered to them."

"Offered to them," scoffed Saruman. "They are weak and lack ambition, as do all inhabitants of Middle Earth. The few who have the power to enact change refuse, and those who do act are futile in their efforts. There are none with the power and will to act, save myself. Give me the power of the ring and I will destroy it once Sauron is defeated." Sara shook her head not believing her ears.

"Don't you see how circular that argument is! You can't defeat him while the ring survives, but you won't destroy the ring till he is defeated. It's a classic Catch-22. You have to understand that, so either you're flat-out lying about destroying the ring or you're blind drunk on your own power. Sauron will fall but not by your hand."

"If not mine then who's? Yours? You are nothing but a spit of a girl. You have no power to speak of whatsoever."

"No. Thankfully not me," said Sara. "Even if I remain here in Middle Earth the rest of my life, I would not live to see his downfall."

"You are mortal, a weak fleeting creature." He regarded her over the small table, his long nails tapping on the table. "Tell me Sara Miller, sent of the Valar, if it is not my destiny to overcome Sauron and it is not yours then who?"

"Even if I dared tell you, you would not believe me," she said. "You are too arrogant. You look down on all those you believe to be underneath you."

"I insist you tell me," said Saruman in his most efficacious voice yet. "Where is the ring of power? Tell me so I may bring peace to Middle Earth and fulfill the will of the Valar. Tell me this and I will restore you to your family. You and your company of dwarves will be on your way."

"No," she replied, almost before he had finished speaking. "I don't believe you. You have tipped your hand in telling me all this. You have proven you care little for the lives of others, trading them like coins for your own desires. I'm no fool. You don't expect me to believe that you would really let us walk away from here knowing your true character." Saruman frowned and got to his feet, staring her down.

"Tell me," he tried again, his voice resonating in her ears. She braced herself, willing herself not to give into his power. She could feel nothing. "You will tell me what I desire," he repeated. She half expected him to wave his hand across her face in some parody of a Jedi. She braced. Once again, nothing.

"No," she said. "I refuse." Saruman strode forward, leaning closer to her face as her body grew stiff under his magic.

"How? How can you resist me? You have no magic. You should be under my sway. Unless…" He leaned forward, closer still until his hair almost brushed her cheeks. Stretching out a bony hand to her face he placed his middle finger on her pulse point under her jaw, his pointer finger resting just behind her ear while his thumb caressed her temple. His long nails scratched at her skin, distracting her from the pounding behind her ears.

"If I can't charm it from you, I will simply have to find the information myself." He began to mutter under his breath, his words unintelligible to her as his fingers pressed harder to her skull. Dark heavy tendrils of will were seeking a path into her mind, but no sooner had she sensed this then there was a loud snap and hiss. Instantly Saruman's fingers were gone and Sara opened her eyes to see the wizard cradling burnt fingertips to his chest. As the acrid smell of charred flesh filled her nose, the heavy muggy feeling in her head vanished along with the remaining effects of the elvish wine. Her head was remarkably clear and alert. Saruman glared at her, the smoke from his fingers swirling around him in the still air.

"It can't be," he seethed, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes. "Why? Why would they put a block on your mind? I must have the ring! I must know where to find it!"

A block on her mind? Was that why the Lady Galadriel had not been able to see into her mind? Had it even blocked her mirror? If neither Saruman or Lady Galadriel could penetrate her mind then it must have been the Valar who put the block there. Anyone lesser and they would have gotten through. In a way it made sense. If the Valar had wanted her to tell all, they could have simply dropped a copy of Tolkien's works in Gandalf's lap. But they had sent and armed her with protection against those who might seek to see into her mind. All this time she had wondered if and why the Valar had chosen her and for what purpose. While she still didn't have all the answers to those questions, it was reassuring to know that the Valar had not sent her here completely unprepared. Now it was simply down to her will and ability to keep her tongue despite her circumstances.

"Don't you see. This is proof the Valar don't want you to have the ring," she said. "The ring will never be yours. It will go to the ring bearer as it's meant to and they shall destroy it and Sauron together."

"I will have the ring," snarled Saruman, waving his charred hand. Her body snapped rigid once again, her muscles and joints screaming from the strain. "If I can't charm or pry it out of you then I shall have to force it out of you." She cried out in pain, feeling as though she might snap, as if she might be ripped asunder. There was a loud thump outside the door and Saruman instantly released her. The wizard rose and went to the door, yanking it open, the mask of calm civility returned to his face. He was greeted with an empty hallway. He stood there examining the empty space for several long moments before closing the door and returning to his seat. Sara curled in on herself slumping in her chair awaiting the inevitable return of agony.

"Will you relent?" he asked calmly as if he did this every day.

"You are not fit for your station or power," she spat, looking up at him through her loose hair. "The ring would have little work at all to corrupt you. You have already corrupted yourself and your purpose here in Middle Earth. It's abundantly clear you can't be allowed to possess such power. Do what you want to me. I won't tell you anything." His calm demeanor slipped, rage flashing back into its place.

"No, perhaps not, at least not yet. It seems I have yet to apply the proper leverage." His hand struck out and she flinched away, waiting for the blow to land, but it never did. She felt the wizards gnarled fingers scrabbling at the neckline of her dress. For a bizarrely horrifying moment she feared the worst, but it was quickly dispelled when he yanked the chain from around her neck. Her locket glinted golden in the candlelight as Saruman withdrew toward his chair. Panicking, Sara lunged across the table, making a wild grab for her necklace but she was brought up short mid lunge, frozen once again, this time halfway over the table. Terror and rage battled inside her chest, searing and freezing by turn, making it painful to breathe. The locket dangled from his uninjured hand, swinging like a lackadaisical parody of a pendulum.

"It seems I have struck a nerve," he said, smiling as he sat. "Gandalf informed me of how you came to the knowledge of your true origins and the significance of this trinket. It occurs to me that it may be more efficient to use other methods to obtain the ring's whereabouts from you. Your scars from Azog tell me that you can indeed endure a certain degree of physical pain, but how will you react when deprived of your heart's truest desire. This is your one and only clue to the past and you are mine to the future. Wouldn't it be a shame if you never got it back."

"You have no right," snarled Sara through clenched teeth. "Give it back to me."

"As soon as you tell me where to find the ring." He released the spell on her and she fell painfully on the table and to the floor. A chill spread over her like a frigid egg being smashed inside her chest and oozing out to the rest of her body. She had to get the locket back, but with his magic she would never get near Saruman. But neither could she give into him. The ring was here, right under the Wizards' very nose, and if he got his hands on it there was no telling what would happen. No double it would result in loss of countless lives, if not immediately then later down the road. One thing was clear, no matter how much Saruman claimed or even believed he would do good with the ring, he was far from altruistic. Much as she hoped to one day meet her family, if she gave the ring to Saruman they would all wind up dead. The truth of her decision clawed and raked at her heart as she shook her head.

"I still won't tell you," she said, her eyes pricking with tears of frustration, grief, and loss.

"So you say now," said Saruman coolly. "I shall give you one day to contemplate your decision. It would be in your best interest to reconsider my dear."

"My answer won't change," she bit out.

"If that is truly the case," he said, rising and stuffing the locket into his white robes as he went to the door and opened it. "Then tomorrow morning I shall have to apply more leverage. Your dwarven friends may or may not have the knowledge I seek, but either way I think their screams of pain might loosen your tongue."

"You can't do…" she began, but in an instant her tongue was pressed to the roof of her mouth as Saruman's magic forced her to stand and walk out into the hall. She stood, frozen in place as Saruman strode away from her calling for the guards. She was left alone in the empty hallway and so was all the more startled when warm fingers wrapped around her and squeezed reassuringly. It was a good thing she was unable to speak or she may have screamed. But her startlement was replaced with a modicum of comfort. It was Bilbo, but just as quickly as he had been there he was gone again. Saruman had returned with four guards in tow.

"Sara Miller will also require a solitary cell," said the wizard. "But remember, you are not to stand guard over her. Be sure that no one comes within range of her voice. We cannot have her lies and deceits spread throughout the halls of King Thranduil." The guards nodded their understanding and Saruman's power over her body relaxed, leaving only her tongue still frozen in place as the guards dragged her roughly away. "Till tomorrow morning Ms. Miller," called the wizard to her back.

Thorin let his head fall back against the damp wall of the cell, his left boot scooting forward through the shallow puddle. One would have thought that elves could build cells that didn't drip like a cavern, but perhaps that was the intention. He struck his head on the wall again and again, his teeth gritted, fists clenched on his thighs as frustration, fear, and anger coursed through him, muddling, freezing, and burning simultaneously. Curse Thranduil. Curse the wizard Saruman. Curse this cell. Curse Gandalf and his absence. Curse it all. Slumping down in his misery he rubbed a grimly hand over his brow. He knew that most of his anger stemmed from his fear for Sara and the company and his inability to do anything to help the situation.

Hours had passed since he was locked in here, and there had been no word from any of them. He was fairly sure it was well past morning by now and the wizards parting words had tormented him relentlessly through the night. Sara had worked and strived to keep the future safe and secret, but if once the wizard was allowed alone with her, she would be charmed into telling him whatever he wanted. Not only that but Saruman had vowed to turn Sara against him and the company. That had been a bitter blow even though Thorin knew that such a spell could not hold forever. In order for that enchantment to endure it would need to be constantly fed by the wizards power and influence. Once they got her away from Saruman the spell would wane. Still, it would certainly complicate any attempt to escape if they had to take an unwilling and hostile party with them, to say nothing of the grief it would cause he and the others to have Sara hate and fear them until the spell wore off. That could take weeks, depending on the spells strength and how receptive Sara was to it. And then there was also the threat of physical torment on the others. The wizard was truly desperate and there was no telling what he may do.

All these thoughts and worries swirled in his mind constantly gnawing at his nerves as he sat alone in the dark, his ears trained to catch the tiniest sound among the drips, trickles, and splashes of water all around him. He shifted his position and felt something heavy press against his thigh inside his pocket. He fished for it and pulled out the key to Erebor. At least he had the good sense to keep it with him, though he wished he had ignored Balin and Fili and kept Orcrist as well. Hang diplomacy. Few things were as reassuring as a good blade in your hand.

He froze. Were those approaching footsteps? Perhaps. If it were, the individual was creeping along with great caution. An enemy? An assassin? Thorin tucked the key into his boot and was pleased to find a sizable stone on the ground near his feet. Gripping it firmly in his hand, he moved quietly to the door of the cell, peering out into the dark, listening intently. It was silent for a moment save the running water. Was he hearing things? But no, there was the sound of a small stone skipping across the rock floor and then clattering in the depths of the cavern. The guards had taken the torches near his cell leaving just the flame at the top of the narrow stairs some 40 or 50 away. Even in the dark Thorin could see, but the angle of the cell did not allow him a view of the majority of the stairs, only a glimpse of the few feet at the top of the stairs and by his cell

Who was creeping about in the dark trying to sneak up on him? Whoever it was was a fool. They may find him without a true weapon, but he was far from helpless. They would not take him unaware. He pressed himself to the wall, hiding in the darker shadows, ready to strike through the bars. Any second now. But no one came into view though the footsteps paused outside the cell. Someone was there; he was certain of it. He could hear their breath. Why couldn't he see them?

"Bilbo?" asked Thorin into the quiet, moving from his place in the shadows. There was a familiar startled gasp and scuffling. The water that dripped over the edge of the path and down into the depths of the cavern splashed violently and Thorin heard the breath whoosh out of the hobbit's lungs.

"Help," croaked Bilbo's weak voice.

"What happened? Where are you?" called Thorin in a whisper.

"Here. I fell over the edge. Hurry, my fingers are slipping."

Dropping the rock Thorin reached through the bars and across the narrow path to where he heard the hobbit panting. A moment of searching fingers and he had Bilbo by the wrist and was pulling him back over the edge. Thorin pulled the little fellow security against the bars before releasing him.

"Thank you," sighed Bilbo, relief clear in his voice. Thorin sat back against the bars, not bothering to avoid the puddle, the seat of his pants already wet.

"If you cannot even see your own feet to keep them when you are invisible, perhaps you should not wear the ring," suggested Thorin, trying to keep the irritation from his tone. Bilbo chuckled softly and popped into view over his shoulder.

"I can see my own feet," he said, slipping the ring into his vest pocket. "At least I can when it's not dark. It was you stepping out of the shadows brandishing a rock that startled me over the edge. You looked ready to bludgeon me."

"I apologize," said Thorin. "I had no way of knowing you were not an assassin. With all that has happened I would be little surprised."

"Fair point," agreed Bilbo, turning to face him, his round features sobering rapidly.

"Where are the others?" asked Thorin.

"I am not sure about Sara, but all the others are gathered not too far from here, locked in cells."

"They got everyone?"

"Yes, they even dragged Dwalin out of his bed." Thorin cursed under his breath. "But you don't know about Sara?" Bilbo shook his head, his damp curls bouncing slightly.  
"No. Not too long ago she was taken by Saruman but I could not follow her to the cell she was taken to. Too many guards."

"If Saruman has her then it is too late," groaned Thorin. "She will be under his spell by now."

"No," said Bilbo earnestly, shaking his head. "No, Sara is still herself. You see, I was able to follow them and I stood outside the door eavesdropping. Sara has not been enchanted."

"But how could she resist Saruman's silver tongue?"

"The Valar have put a block on her mind," said Bilbo. Thorin turned around so he could see the hobbit fully.

"Explain." Quickly Bilbo recounted what had happened during Sara's interrogation.

"Do you know about this ring that Saruman seeks?" asked Bilbo, finishing.

"I have heard tale of it," said Thorin hesitantly. "But I always understood that it was lost to the sea by means of the Anduin river. If this is truly what the wizard seeks and Sara knows about it then that explains why she would speak so little of the future. The ring is extremely powerful."

"Do you think Sara knows where it is?" asked Bilbo. Thorin nodded.

"Yes, or at least where it will be at a given time." They were quiet for a moment each thinking. "You say Saruman took her locket?"

"Yes," said Bilbo, worriedly pulling at the hair atop his feet "And now she has to choose between protecting the future and this ring or protecting the company and the hope of finding her family." Thorin's heart sank. I was a weighty choice. He had little doubt she would endure pain herself to spare others but what about when others suffered for her silence. He knew the others would and could endure torture for her, of that he had no doubt but to make her watch as it happened would likely break her…

"She won't have to choose," said Thorin fiercely.

"But Saruman is only giving her a day and then he will begin on the others."

"No he won't because by tomorrow morning we will have escaped. What time is it now?" Bilbo looked at him, thunderstruck.

"It's mid morning. But how do you propose we pull off such a stunt. I'm the only one who is not locked in a cell who believes Sara. All except…"

"Except who?" urged Thorin. Bilbo hesitated.

"The captain of the Guard, Tauriel."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there when Tauriel and Legolas came to speak to Sara just before Saruman dragged her off. She told them the truth… all of it, even went so far as to show them her mark and tell Legolas how to open her puzzle box so he could see her phone."

"Did they believe her?" asked Thorin skeptically.

"Well not exactly," admitted Bilbo. "At least not both of them. Tauriel did and said that she would help however she could but…"

"But not the Prince," finished Thorin. So he had not signaled the elf captain soon enough.

"No, not Legolas," said Bilbo. "Though he does seem torn. Sara and Tauriel believe it is, in part, because of Saruman."

"Yes," said Thorin, frowning. "Saruman was attempting to enchant the prince. I could sense it, though the spell was incomplete."

"How did you know about the spell?" asked Bilbo curiously. Thorin examined the little hobbit for a moment, judging his answer.

"As a dwarf I possessed some small amount of subtle magic. Nothing as showy as the wizard but I recognized the similarities."

"Do you have a silver tongue?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "No, nothing so manipulative or forceful," he said. "Though it is in a way related, it is something far less potent. But come, we have little time. We must plan for our escape."

"I will have to find Sara," said Bilbo "There were too many guards when they took her away but hopefully things will have settled down by now and I can locate her."

"That's a good start, but you will also have to find the one who has the keys to the cells and find a way to secure them." Bilbo nodded. "Less important but still needed we should try and find out where our belongings are, in particular our weapons. I assume they have been confiscated."

"Yes," confirmed Bilbo. "Almost immediately after the order from Thranduil was given, but I believe I will be able to find them."

"Very good," said Thorin, clapping a heavy hand on the hobbit's small shoulder. Bilbo slumped.

"Still, I don't know how we're going to get past all the guards and Saruman."

"That won't matter unless we are free and together, but it may be easier than you fear. You know the way to the wine cellar, do you not?" Bilbo nodded.

"But while we may be able to get out of the cells should I get the keys, we will still have to sneak past all the guards on the way there. The invisibility of the ring extends to my clothes and the belongings I carry, but not to those around me even if I touch them." Thorin frowned, disappointed.

"That is regrettable. As for making our way past the guards, it was a mistake for Saruman to have stationed them out of earshot. That will work in our favor. If you can sneak us our weapons then perhaps we can take them by surprise in the night if need be. With Mahal's blessing we will be away before any can raise an alarm."

"That sounds like a lot of luck," said Bilbo.

"It's true, but what else can we do? We can't stay here and we can't wait. We must try." Bilbo nodded resignedly.

"You are right."

"Are there any empty wine barrels in the cellar as in the book?" asked Thorin.

"I will have to check," admitted Bilbo. The little fellow shivered involuntarily. "Must it be the cellar. I am uncomfortable in the water. Hobbits are lamentable swimmers."

"Dwarves are not much better," said Thorin, unsure how to reassure the hobbit. "Unfortunately it is our best escape route. Not only is it unlikely that they will suspect us of going that way, but all other doors I have encountered that lead outside have powerful spells of detection on them. So unless you know of another way…"

"Your right," sighed Bilbo. "Airidan said the same thing about the doors. Still, escaping by night in the water is hardly ideal."

"Agreed, but we will have to make due. Do you think you can manage all that, the keys and the weapons?"

"I have to try," said Bilbo, sitting up straighter.

"Good man," encouraged Thorin.

"But what of Tauriel? Do we include her in our plans?"

"I prefer to leave her out of this," said Thorin.

"I understand how you feel," said Bilbo hesitantly. "But we may not be able to do this alone. If we are to accomplish this all before tomorrow morning and escape with a good chance to get ahead of anyone who may follow, then I may need help," urged Bilbo. Thorin observed the little hobbit, contemplating, weighing their options. Admittedly, of all the elves Thorin had yet encountered, he had to admit that the captain was tolerable and tolerant in return. She had proven herself sensible and kind, willing to listen and quick to act. Could he really afford to pass the chance for help from the inside. He groaned internally, knowing what Sara would have to say on the matter.

"Do you think we can trust her to help?" asked Thorin, catching and holding Bilbo's eye.

"She has already said she would," said Bilbo.

"No," insisted Thorin. "Do you trust her?" Bilbo though for a long moment.

" I do," he said nodding. "I believe her to be honorable and kind."

"Then I leave it to you. If you feel the need to bring her into this then do so. But be wary." The hobbit nodded soberly.

"I will, but if I'm to accomplish all this then I should go." He reached for the ring in his pocket.

"Wait," called Thorin softly, reaching into his boot. "Take this. It's safer with you at the moment then with me. Tell no one. If I am searched I don't want Saruman getting his hands on it." He held the key through the bars to the hobbit.

"Are you sure?" asked Bilbo, tentatively reaching for it.

"I am. I entrust this to you with the expectation that you return it to me when all this is concluded. Now be on your way and use caution. We can't afford to have you found out."

"I will," said Bilbo, tucking the key away and withdrawing the ring. He vanished from sight. "I'll be back soon."

"May Mahal go with you," called Thorin as Bilbo made his way carefully back up the winding stair.

Thorin waited for hours there in the dark, all the while fighting down his growing anxiety. Time seemed to run like water one moment and ooze like molasses the next. No one had come to disturb the silent dark. His empty stomach was his only clue as to how many hours had passed. What was keeping Bilbo? Had he been caught? Had Saruman changed his mind? Despite his racing thoughts and the dripping from the ceiling Thorin found himself dozing when there came a light tapping on the cell door. He jerked awake and cursed himself for falling asleep. He peered out through the bars and saw two faces staring back. Bilbo's face was excited and earnest. Beside him stood Tauriel looking warry and uneasy as Thorin observed her. He moved to the door.

"I see you decided to include Captain Tauriel in our plans."

"Well, actually she found me out. She caught me as I was packing our bags for transport."

"You were able to locate our belongings then?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, but there are a few missing items."

"Such as?"

"Ori's records are not to be found, nor is your sword."

"No doubt your scribe's records were taken by Saruman," said Tauriel, "Certainly he hopes to find some clue about the future."

"That could be troublesome," said Bilbo, looking between them.

"It is of no conscience," said Thorin. "He won't find anything. Not only is everything written in dwarvish, but I specifically instructed Ori to exclude any details about the future from his record."

"A wise choice," commented Tauriel. Thorin paused, mentally sizing her up. She seemed to sense his thoughts.

"You're wondering if you can trust me," she said. Thorin felt the modicum of appreciation rise in his chest. She was certainly no lackwit.

"Indeed I am. I wonder why you would betray your own kin and king to help our quest."

"You can trust that I believe this is in the best interest for my people. Our king is under the influence of a wizard who I do not believe means well. In turn, I do believe that Sara Miller is sent by the Valar and serves the better purpose. I believe in Sara and in the mark on her hand. If she has the blessing and support of the Valar, then aiding her cause can only be for the benefit of all."

"And what of your vow to the king and prince?" questioned Thorin. He must be sure.

"Once again, my oath is to my king, but also to the people of this kingdom. Were Thranduil or Legolas in their right mind I feel they would act to the same effect. I will serve my king best by serving the Valar. Saruman is dangerous. I would rather be branded a traitor but have worked to save my people then to loyalty sit by and watch those I love and care for languish and die due to my inaction." He nodded satisfied for the moment.

"If that is the case then we would welcome any help you can give us. I assume you have discussed our plans with Bilbo."

"Yes, I have. Clever to utilize the wine cellar as a means of escape. After this is all over I shall have to insist upon better security for that exit."

"It is possible then?" asked Thorin.

"Certainly," said the she elf. "Not only is it possible but due to the commotion of last night the empty wine barrels stand ready to use. The greatest challenge will be acquiring the keys to the cells. I do not carry those. Once we do we will have to make our way to the sellers unseen. Luckily we will not have far to go."

"How many guards shall we need to pass?" asked Thorin.

"About a dozen not including the ones here in the dungeon standing guard over you. The best time for us to escape will be a few hours after midnight. The guards change at twelve and six so that gives them all a chance to fall asleep while also leaving us enough time to get a substantial lead. There is one potential problem however."

"Only one?" asked Bilbo in mock disbelief.

"What's that?" asked Thorin, a bit surprised by the hobbit's sarcasm.

"There is a water gate that remains closed all times other than when the barrels and other things are scheduled to leave the palace."

"Is this gate guarded?"

"Yes, by six guards. While Bilbo has come up with an ingenious idea how to pass the guards indoors it will not work for those guards. They are too far from the palace to reach them and still accomplish all we must in time."

"How do you propose we get by them then?" asked Thorin cautiously. Tauriel grimaced.

"Much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid we shall have to ambush them." Thorin raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"And you would allow us to do this? To Ambush your own men?"

"It is a necessity if we are to get you to Lake Town, but I trust in your honor as king that you and your company will be no more violent than necessary." Thorin nodded somberly.

"You have my word."

"Very well," said Tauriel.

"But tell me, do you not plan to come with us?" He had picked up on her hesitation. She shook her head.

"No, if all goes as planned no one will know that I have aided you. I feel I should remain here with Legolas and the King. There is no telling what Saruman will do when he realizes you have escaped, but I suspect he will send a party after you. If I am still here I can fill that role with Legolas, Airidan, Ruven, Myrin and Lierin. I can lead them astray if need be and all the while it will also serve to keep the prince away from Saruman."

"That would be most advantageous," agreed Thorin. "What of Legolas? He does not believe our story?"

"Not yet," admitted Tauriel resignedly. "But I believe he will come around and see sense. To be honest I am not sure his reluctance is fully due to Saruman's power. I believe he is upset that the secret was kept from him, couple this with his desire to be a loyal son and the wizards spell and you can see why he might be reluctant to jump into supposed treachery."

"Loyalty is a commendable trait," said Thorin. "Still it is possible to be loyal to a fault." His thoughts flicked to his father and grandfather's past actions. Could he have changed the past if he had been as bold as the elf before him? Tauriel nodded.

"It can be dangerous when it blinds you to the truth," she agreed. "But if I know Legolas at all, his conscience will prick him and get the better of him in due time."

"Too bad we can't afford to wait," said Bilbo.

"Agreed," said Thorin. "Now what of our weapons and packs? Can we arrange to get those?"

"Yes," said Tauriel brightly. "We shall move them all to a storage closet near the cellar just after the guards have fallen asleep but before we come to get you."

"That is everything except our missing items," corrected Bilbo.

"Have we any idea where my sword is?" asked Thorin, although he felt he already knew. Tauriel's answer was as expected. She sighed.

"It's hung on Legolas's hip," she admitted. That would be a bitter blow to him but Sara's loss would be all the greater.

"Have we no hope of retrieving Sara's locket?"

"I'm afraid not," answered Tauriel. "The journals and locket are in Saruman's possession and it would be too big a risk to try and retrieve them."

"It will be hard for Sara so lose that necklace," said Bilbo. "To lose hope for her family. Perhaps with my ring I could…"

"No," interrupted Thorin. "Sara would not want us to jeopardize the future for it. No matter her good intentions I am sure she could not hold her tongue if Saruman began on the others and I don't want to put her in that position. It is imperative we make a clean break tonight."

"All right," agreed Tauriel. Thorin went over their meager plan in his mind, trying to ignore the water dripping into his hair. "There's only one thing I don't understand," he said, examining the pair outside the bars. "You said we are going to have to wait for the guards to fall asleep, but how can you be sure that they will?" Tauriel looked at Bilbo who flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Go on, tell him," she urged. "It was your idea and I'm not entirely sure I understand." Bilbo looked at him and Thorin nodded encouragingly.

"Well I was going through Oin's bag looking for an herb he said would help boost Dwalin's stamina temporarily when I found this." He reached into his pocket and held out his hand to Thorin. "I remember the effect it had on Kili." Apprehensively, Thorin held out his hand, palm up. The little white bottle Sara had given to Oin to carry rattled as it fell into his hand. He brought the object closer to his face reading the inscription. A chuckle burbled up inside his chest.

"Well done Master Baggins. Well done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Hope you liked it. It may take me a while this next chapter. I was asked to speak in church so that will keep me busy for a few days. Stay awesome and give me some love. What do you think?


	50. Chapter 50: Foiled Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things do not go as planned.

Thorin paced his cell, kicking the door each time he passed. Where could they be? He had no way to tell time, but still he knew that it was well past the appointed hour. Different scenarios flashed through his mind, each one serving only to wind him tighter as the minutes passed with exaggerated slowness. He had tried to sleep but was too painfully aware of his own helplessness. He hated that the fate of the company rested with an elf and a hobbit. The best he had been able to achieve was a lite doze. He hoped the others were faring better. Oh confound it all, where could they be? Had the she elf betrayed them after all, only learning their plans to better thwart them? No sooner had this thought arisen then he felt a prick of shame imagining Sara's response to it. He desperately hoped Sara was okay. He was loath to leave here without her necklace for she would be devastated at its loss, but he was also sure that if given the choice she would flee without it rather than stay. Perhaps they would be able to find her family without it. He sighed resting his head against the bars of the cell. He knew that possibility was low.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly, the light growing brighter by the second. The slapping of bare feet on stone assured him of who was coming and in a matter of seconds Bilbo was before him, his round face flushed in the flickering light of the torch in his hand.

"What kept you?" accused Thorin, reaching to take the torch as Bilbo fumbled with the single key, fitting it into the lock.

"We had some difficulty administering the pills," said the hobbit, pulling the cell door wide. "We had to be careful not to get caught. After all, we couldn't very well walk up to the guards and ask them to please take these pills. But we finally managed it."

"Where is the elf?"

"She is releasing the others," said Bilbo, locking the cell behind them. "We are behind schedule so we spit up."

"What time is it?" asked Thorin as they quickly climbed back up the path.

"It's near 4:30. We shall have to move quickly if we are to make it out of here with any sort of lead. Luckily Tauriel says the river is fast-moving so when the alarm is raised we should be some number of miles down river."

"Were you able to locate Sara?" They emerged back into the hallway and Thorin placed the torch in an empty bracket, leaning carefully over the two female guards who were slumped against the wall, fast asleep.

"We found her but were unable to get past the four guards guarding her, so she has no idea of our plans. But I have the key to her cell," said Bilbo holding up a tarnished key before stuffing it back in his jacket pocket. "We are to retrieve her before we meet the others and make our way down to the cellars."

They set off down the hall, silent as shadows. Nothing stirred in the early morning hours as they slunk from one hallway to the next, passing another guard who sat with his knees propped, head lolling on his crossed arms. There was soft snoring as they slipped past another guard and came to the corner where two halls intersected. Bilbo paused for a moment, looking to the right and then the left before darting across. In a matter of minutes they stood before another group of four elves asleep at their post. The one to the right sat slumped against the wall, on the left another lay on his side curled in a fetal position, and the last two were sprawled out, almost cuddling, in front of the doorway they guarded.

"Down that hall," breathed Bilbo, pointing to the doorway ahead.

Gingerly they approached. Thorin stepped wide over the two elves avoiding the tangle of legs and then motioned for Bilbo to follow. Unfortunately the hobbit's legs were not as long. Bilbo licked his lips nervously and moved to step over. Thorin extended a hand to stabilize him but froze. The key to Sara's cell was protruding from a hole in Bilbo's vest pocket, hanging by a loose thread. Before he could move or speak the heavy iron key slipped like a stray bead from a string and fell with a clatter to the polished stone floor. It landed between the elves heads, sounding for all the world like a hammer striking hot metal. Bilbo froze, eyes wide, his foot poised mid air. One of the guards groaned softly and rolled onto his side, his loosely curled fingers resting atop the key.

After several more petrifying moments Bilbo stepped over the elves at his feet. Thorin bent and gently pulled the key out from under the guards hand while Bilbo patted himself, quickly checking his other pockets for holes. Only after he had found all in order and pulled the little gold ring out to reassure himself did the hobbit's shoulders slump in relief. Thorin handed him the key and took a torch from the wall gesturing down the dark path. They pushed forward, the dark hall quickly morphing into a cavern similar to the one Thorin himself had been kept in as the narrow path led deeper into an enormous crevice of stone. They were less careful now, their steps echoing from wall to wall in the small space. Bilbo pressed close to the wall, clearly uncomfortable with the steep drop on their left, his fleshy cheek almost brushing the damp stone. At last they reached the end of the path and a cell door. Thorin held the torch high, the tongues of light flicking into the shadows or the cell revealing a figure huddled in the back.

"Sara?" he called. The figure raised its head wearily.

"Thorin?" came the answer. She stood shakily and came to the door. She looked exhausted, her face smeared with grime, her eyes red-rimmed and puppy. Her dress and hair were in disarray. Bilbo pushed by him and fitted the key into the lock. Thorn reached for her the moment the door groaned open and he pulled her to him. Her arms encircled him with a vice-like grip. She was shaking and when he tipped her face up to his, her lips trembled with cold.

"Are you well?" She looked down.

"Saruman took my necklace," she whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, squeezing her tightly with one arm, being careful to keep the torch away from her. "It's a hard thing to ask of you." She nodded mutely.

"At least no one will get hurt this way," she said looking over at Bilbo. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "How did you both manage to escape and find me?" Bilbo beamed and pulled the white bottle from his trouser pocket and offered it to her. She took it and the torpor that had gripped her before seemed to melt away, light returning to her dulled eyes, her spine straightening. She looked at Bilbo. "Your idea?" she asked.

"Mine," he admitted. "But it wouldn't have worked without Tauriel's help.

"Tauriel is helping us?"

"Yes," said Thorin. "She is currently releasing the others." Sara looked up at him a bit taken aback, but her surprise was quickly replaced with a mixture of pride and pleasure. She leaned forward and quickly brushed her lips against his. He looked down at her surprised. Perhaps including the elf captain had its merits. Bilbo cleared his throat a bit awkwardly.

"That was very clever Bilbo," she said, turning to the hobbit. She shook the bottle experimentally. "Just how many elves did your drug?"

"16"

"That's all?" asked Sara, sounding panicked. "This is a 100 tablet bottle and it's nearly empty. How many tablets did you give each of them?"

"Five if we could manage it," said Bilbo. "It wasn't exactly easy slipping them into their food and drinks. I could not have done it without Tauriel acting as a decoy. One of your guards took nine before he finally fell asleep."

"Nine?" squeaked Sara, quickly scanning the bottle in the dim light. "Crap!"

"What?" asked Thorin.

"I hope you haven't poisoned anyone."

"Poisoned?" stammered Bilbo.

"I thought your remedy was safe," said Thorin.

"It is," she insisted. "At least for a human in the proper amounts… but nine in one go..."

"I never meant to harm anyone," said Bilbo, wringing his hands. "But he wouldn't fall asleep and time was running out."

"No, of course you didn't," said Sara. "But still…"

"It is of little consequence now," said Thorin. "What's done is done and we must go. The others will be waiting." Without further delay the three of them made their way back dark towards the lighted hall. The elves had not moved but snored on. Carefully they stepped over them, but Thorin was only a few paces ahead when he noticed Sara's absence at his side. He glanced behind and then came to a halt.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Sara was bent over one of the elves, her fingers pressed to his neck. "Sara?"

"I'm checking to see that his breathing and heart rate are normal. I'm worried about an overdose. Bilbo, which one took nine pills?" Apparently they need not have worried about waking the elves.

"Sara, leave them. We have little time and can do nothing for them. Bilbo, come." Bilbo glanced back at Sara and then Thorin weighing the choice.

"This one," said Bilbo returning to her side and indicating the guard on the right. He was slumped forward, his chin resting on his chest. "But please be careful not to wake him."

"I couldn't if I wanted to," said Sara, gripping the elf's shoulders and easing him onto his back. The elf did not so much as stir.

An uneasy feeling crept over Thorin, pricking his skin and writhing in his gut. As angry as he had been with Thranduil and his guards for their treatment, he had come to understand that the real culprit was the wizard. There was still hope to salvage the alliance before the upcoming battle if only Thranduil could be loosed from Saruman grip. But if they were responsible for the death of a guard... well, the diplomatic situation could become irredeemable. He watched Sara press her fingers to the elf's neck, muttering under her breath. He approached and crouched to better see.

"Will he recover?" he asked in a whisper. Sara did not look up.

"I don't know. I can hardly feel a pulse." She knelt over the elf and pressed her ear to his chest. Thorin lifted the guards limp hand and let it fall back to the floor with a flop. At least the elfs chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic fashion, although it was rather rapid. "I can hear his heartbeat but.."

"But what?" asked Bilbo, fidgeting with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"It seems too fast." She sat up frowning. "I am not a very good judge though. I don't know much about elf anatomy."

"Then perhaps you should ask one," said an angry voice behind. Thorin knew that voice all too well and he cursed himself for his inattention to their surroundings. Legolas stood behind them, Orcrist in one hand and Sara's puzzle box in the other. "What have you done to my guards?" demanded the elf prince, brandishing the blade as easily as if it were a fork. He and Sara stood to face the elf. "What have you done to them?" His voice grew in volume, sending his words echoing down the hallway.

"Nothing," said Sara. "They are just asleep." She gestured to the elf at their feet. "Although this one should be seen by a healer."

"What happened? How did you make them all sleep?" Thorin willed Sara and Bilbo to remain silent, but no such luck.

"We drugged them," admitted Bilbo. "We had no choice." Legolas's eyes flicked to Bilbo.

"I see the missing hobbit has surfaced. I expect you are the reason these two are free from their cells."

"I am," said Bilbo straightening. "But if you had any sense about you, you would have done so long before I had to. You know who sent Sara, saw the mark on her hand. How could you stand in her way? If you stop her many will die that need not have." Legolas examined the hobbit, the point of his sword dipping slightly.

"If that story is true then why is Saruman against you?"

"Because he is corrupted," cut in Sara angrily. "I always knew he would become so in the future, but I never imagined it would be this soon. Saruman is seeking Sauron's ring. He has deluded himself into thinking he can control its power."

"He is the leader of the White Council. Why would he do that?"

"Who can say," said Sara, throwing her arms in the air. "I only know that if he gets his wish we are all doomed. Even if he did manage to defeat Sauron, he would simply replace him as the next dark overlord. He has to be stopped, so either get out of our way or do something about it. But make sure this guard is seen by a healer. We never meant to hurt anyone, only escape." The tip of Orcrist rose again, Legolas watching them, his feelings clearly split. Thorin braced himself for a fight, but just as he was sure the elf would make a move they heard running feet echoing down the hall to the right. Legolas drew back into an alcove provided by a door just as Fili and Bofur rounded the corner and came into view. Thorin groaned within himself.

"Fili wait," called Sara, jerking forward, but too late.

"Uncle what's keeping you," asked Fili, fairly jogging down the corridor towards them. "Tauriel and the others are ready and waiting. We need to…" but he was halted in his tracks as Legolas brought the blade of Orcrist to rest against his neck.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't cut you down here dwarf prince," said Legolas darkly. Fili looked at the elf calmly and deliberately pushed the blade away from his neck with a finger.

"Because you don't wish to," said Fili simply. At Fili's side, Bofur for once had the sense to remain silent.

"Want to or not, I shall if need be," said the elf, bringing the blade to Fili's neck once again. "My father is the king and has ordered your arrest."

"The orders may have passed your father's lips," said Fili. "But you and I both know they were not his own. Will you really uphold the will of the wizard who has cast a spell on your own father and king?" Legolas wavered, his arm shaking slightly as he glared round at them all in turn.

"It would be treason to disobey."

"Come now Prince Legolas," said Bofur, stepping closer, his open palms held at his side. "If ya really believed that then ya would have hollered or struck a blow by now. Besides which, there are five of us and only one of you. Yer alone lad."

"He's not alone," called yet another voice. Four elves stepped around the corner and into view. "I would say the odds are substantially in our favor as you have no weapons to speak of," said Airidan, sword drawn. Ruven stood by his side sword in hand and flanking them were Myrin and Lierin each with an arrow trained on Thorin and Bofur.

"Blimey," said Bofur, raising his arms to interlock his fingers behind his head. "Fer being so early in the morning these halls are fair to bursting with activity."

"Why are you here?" asked Legolas, never taking the sword off Fili's neck as he glanced back at Airidan.

"We are looking for Tauriel and yourself. The forest patrol never reported in at mid watch."

"Have you sent anyone to investigate?" asked Legolas, eyeing Fili suspiciously.

"Yes. We sent out six scouts but none have returned and that was nearly two hours ago. They had orders to report back in one hour, even if they found nothing. We thought you would want to investigate it yourself." Thorin listened to this exchange, trying to piece together what was going on while simultaneously watching for an opening. He was not going back to his cell without a fight, weapon or no.

"You were right to find me," said Legolas. "But first we must see these prisoners back to their cells and find any others who may be loose." He paused for a moment and then shook his head regretfully. "And if you encounter Tauriel... she is to be detained and put in a cell of her own." The others looked at Legolas, startled but nodded gravely.

"Legolas," cried Sara. "You can't do this! You are meant to be so much better."

"I have no choice," he said.

"Please," she begged, pulling the glove off her right hand and holding it up for them all to see. "Does this mark really mean nothing to you?" The elves stopped dead in their tracks, looks of shock and confusion plastered across their narrow faces. Sara addressed Legolas directly. "I wasn't completely sure until yesterday but now I know without a doubt, the Valar are with me, backing me. Not only did they bring me out of Earth with the knowledge of the future and mark me theirs, but they gave me the power to protect that knowledge. They put a block in my mind that prevents magical intrusion. They want me to succeed. Saruman tried to take knowledge from me by means of magic and when that failed he stole my necklace in hopes that I would tell him and even threatens to torture those I care for. Are you truly going to bend to the enforced will of one so cruel? Tauriel believes me. Why can't you?"

"I don't have that luxury Tauriel does," said Legolas. "I cannot commit treason no matter how I may feel. I am the prince. How could the people look to me if I did."

"How will they look to you if they are slaughtered," said Fili, his voice tinged with irritation. "If you truly believe Sara, then you have an obligation to do whatever it takes to see to her safety and success, even if it means treason." He looked to the other elves now. "The job of a king or prince is to do all in one's power to protect their people. A kingdom is nothing without its people. If you acknowledge the truth of the mark on Sara's hand as Tauriel does, then your path is clear. Many of my people paid the ultimate price for the madness of their kings. Don't make your people suffer because yours is bewitched. Don't let our history be repeated."

Legolas looked to his companions who stood waiting for him to give the order. It was still as the grave for a moment as they waited for the conclusion of Legolas's internal struggle. Movement caught Thorin's attention and he watched in utter astonishment as the guard, Ruven, sheathed his sword, the sound of the blade sliding into place piercing the thick silence. The elf crossed the short distance between the two groups and came to stand just in front of Sara, arms crossed over his chest, feet apart. A look of surprise and possibly pain crossed Legolas's face and the blade in his hand drooped, the tip resting on the floor.

"Ruven," hissed Airidan. "What are you doing? We took an oath to support the prince."

"And so I shall. I shall support the desire of the prince's heart even if he feels he may not. Little though I like dwarves, I believe the mark to be genuine. Not only do I refuse to raise a hand to stop Sara Miller, but I will support her and see to her safety. I choose to support the Valar. If that is treason, then so be it." Legolas stood completely still, his eyes flicking from face to face.

"And you feel the same?" he asked, turning to his guards. They glanced at each other before Airidan spoke.

"Lead and we will fallow."

"What will you choose," challenged Fili, backing away from Legolas. They waited. Thorin could see the last of the wizard's influence melt away from the prince and a new resolve take its place. The muscles in Thorin's shoulders relaxed considerably. The choice was made. Shifting his grip on Orcrist Legolas held it out, hilt first to Fili.

"You will make a wise and honorable king when your time comes." Fili took the sword.

"Hopefully I will live to one day fulfill such a role." Legolas turned to Sara bowing his head slightly.

"Sara Miller," he said, meeting her gaze unblinkingly. "I will support you, and the Valar willing this madness will come to an end." Bofur whistled, letting his hands fall to his side, melting the tension like butter on a hot griddle leaving behind a popping sizzling energy that demanded action. Thorin looked at the toymaker and sighed, half in relief and half in resignation. And here he had hoped to rid himself of the elves. Apparently Mahal had other plans.

Fili turned and held Orcrist out to him. Thorin took it, his fingers fitting almost instinctively around the grip, relishing in the familiar weight of the magnificent sword.

"Thank you," said Sara, looking between Legolas and Ruven.

"On one condition," said Legolas, handing her back the puzzle box still gripped in his long fingers. "No more secrets and you agreed to open the box and show me its contents when we have a moment of peace."

"You didn't open it?" asked Sara, surprised.

"No," said Legolas simply.

"Alright," said Sara. Thorin saw her bite her lip, the little dimple between her brows returning. She glanced at him. "Admittedly you won't be the first person to desire that particular promise from me. But you need to understand that there are still things that must remain unknown to all but me."

"As you say," said Legolas. "Myrin Lierin. Take this guard to the healers but tell them nothing." Legolas paused. "How exactly were you planning on escaping? The doors and windows are all enchanted."

"Through the wine cellar," supplied Sara. Legolas looked dubious.

"How? There is no exit there." Bofur chuckled.

"There is if you're a wine barrel," said Bilbo. The elf cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised.

"A bit unorthodox I must admit, but very clever Mr. Baggins. Very well the cellars it is."

"What about the missing patrol?" asked Airidan, as the two brothers disappeared around a corner, the limp guard between them.

"We will see our guests safely on their way and only then we shall investigate the disappearances."

"You may just accomplish both at the same time if my suspicion is correct," said Thorin, remembering Dwalin's warning. "Very likely our adversaries have at last caught up with us."

"All the more reason to sneak you away quickly and quietly," said Legolas.

Sara was having difficulty keeping track of all the rapid changes over the past two days. Striking an alliance with Thranduil, the arrival of Saruman and the subsequent arrest of the company followed by the conversation with Tauriel and Legolas and her confrontation with the wizard. And then this unexpected rescue. After her encounter with Saruman she had begun to think they would be stuck in the cells until doomsday. Though Bilbo had been free she had been sure they had missed their chance for escape. Her only real hope had rested with Legolas returning to his senses but she had not been holding her breath for such an occasion.

Legolas and his friends had surprised her by allying themselves with her but none have surprised her more than that of the surly Ruven. She could never have guessed that he would support her so readily or so earnestly. If she were honest she suspected his support had much more to do with the mark on her hand than anything else. Still, since they had begun their silent and stealthy path towards the cellars, Ruven had remained inordinately close to her, so much so that she could almost feel Thorin's irritation with the elf emanating from him and waves. Even after they had reunited with the worried Tauriel and the rest of the company, Ruven had remained almost clumsily close to her. It was such a change for him, although if truth be told he was just as irascible as ever. He and Dwalin still shot each other glares that could disintegrate stone. Dwain for his part was benefiting from the herb that Oin had administered though she noticed that his steps were slightly heavier than normal and he spoke less than normal. They had retrieved the company's packs and weapons from an out of the way closet just before they arrived at the cellars. Bilbo and Tauriel had even managed to pack fresh supplies of food for them.

The pack sat heavily on Sara's shoulders as they made their way down the dimly lit hall. Finally they arrived at the cellars. They had run into no one else in the early morning hours. As their group of 21 began to file past the final sleeping guard and through the door into the cellar Sara heard a moan and several loud curses.

"Well that's our escape plan foiled," groaned Bofur from the front.

"Where are they?" asked Dori. "How are we meant to go down river now?" What was going on? Sara pushed her way past the others and through the doorway until she stood at the top of six steps leading down into the room. Bottles lined the walls to the ceiling in dusty alcoves and the tang of fermentation permeated the still air. The entire back half of the room was stacked with enormous wine barrels stored on their sides, but the center of the room where the large trapdoor was located was entirely empty. There were no empty wine barrels to speak of. No barrels at all.

"What do we do now?" asked Nori from the bottom of the steps, turning to look at Thorin and Sara. "Do we try another way?"

"Move in," called Ruven, pushing forward to stand just behind Sara. "Quickly before we draw attention to ourselves. The palace will not sleep forever and the cooks will be rising soon if not already." Reluctantly the company moved down the steps and into the empty space grumbling under their breath. The elves came last and closed the door with a soft click.

"I thought you said there were barrels here," said Thorin looking at Tauriel.

"There were this afternoon but obviously someone must have sent them on ahead," she replied.

"Is there no other way?" he asked.

"We could empty some of these here barrels," suggested Bofur kicking at a barrel with his toe. "It would be a frightful shame and waste though."

"No need," said Legolas. "You can still escape this way."

"How?" growled Dwalin. Airidan moved to stand beside the trap door, waving Fili and Noir off of it.

"Help me lift this," said Airidan, bending to pull at a large metal ring on the trap door. Skeptically Fili and Nori stepped forward and together they lifted the heavy door aside and leaned it against the wall. It was just taller than Airidan and at least as wide. From below came the sound of heavily running water and a wave of cool moist air brushed past them rising prickly bumps on Sara's arms.

"I don't know about ya lad, but I'm no fish," said Bofur, looking down into the dark square at their feet.

"You won't have to swim," said Airidan on his hands and knees looking inside. "Least wise not for long. Pull that." He pointed to a large lever on the wall and with a grunt Nori did. The flow of water below lessened. That done Airidan took a torch from the wall and jumped down the hole, catching the edge at the last moment with his free hand and disappeared. Instead of the splash Sara had been expecting there came the slapping of feet on wet stone. Moving to the edge she peered into the gloom. There stood Airidan on a narrow stone path perhaps ten feet from the opening above. Water spilled from the rocks at his feet and into the flowing water beside the path. It looked to be at least a 12 foot drop to the water. Tauriel dropped through the whole catching herself on the edge as well and flipped to land next to Airidan.

"If you mean us to perform those acrobatics, you can forget it," said Nori, standing and brushing off his trousers.

"No," said Airidan. "I mean for you to swing your packs down to me and jump yourselves. Don't worry the water is deep enough."

"That's what worries me," said Nori.

"Sounds dodgy to me," said Dori. Sara could see the same sentiment mirrored in the others faces as well.

"It's this or we can lead you back to your cells," commented Ruven dryly. Thorin strode to the trapdoor, looking down, calculating, Legolas beside him.

"This still does not fix our problem," said Thorin, rubbing his chin and looking at the prince. "On foot we will not make enough ground to get a substantial lead. We will be recaptured."

"You won't be on foot for long," said Ruven from behind Sara, making her jump. The elf was as bad as Bilbo, sneaky and quiet. "The barrels are being held at the portcullis till dawn. We try to time their arrival at the lake for midday, that way the bargeman can return home with the empty casks before the day's end. It's only about a 20 minute walk to the portcullis."

"Whatever your choice, we must move," said Legolas impatiently. "If we stay we will soon be discovered."

"He's right," said Sara. Fili and Kili stood across the gap from her looking down.

"Hey Kili, give me your pack," said Fili.

"Why?"

"Just do it," said Fili, extending a hand. Shaking his head Kili did and before he could react Fili had pushed him in the back. There was a yelp of surprise and Kili disappeared through the floor with a splash. "There," said Fili smugly. "Now we have to go." He got down on his belly on the floor, his shoulders over the edge and swung Kili's pack down to Airidan as Tauriel fished Kili out of the water.

"That was a dirty trick," growled Kili up at him. "The water is like ice."

"Don't complain," chided Fili. He looked up. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," said Nori, taking off his pack and jumping. Grumbling the others came forward and one by one and took the plunge. Sara watched them go, absently rubbing the silky fabric of her dress between her fingers. She glanced down at the dirty material, thinking. Making a decision she dug a pair of leather trousers from her pack and slipped them on under her skirt. Beside her, Thorin leaned against one of the wine barrels, his arms folded. He watched her with a raised eyebrow. Ignoring the silent question she strode to Fili and pulled the knife out of his boot, knowing it to be his sharpest. Fili looked up at her but said nothing as he swung Dwalin's pack to the waiting elves below. Careful not to cut herself, Sara trimmed off the skirt of the dress, leaving just enough to act as a shirt. Popping the seams at the shoulder she ripped off the baggy sleeves.

"What are you doing?" asked Bilbo disparagingly, bending to pick up the loose fabric.

"Simplifying," she said simply, slipping Fili's knife back into place in his boot. "I didn't get the chance to change and it's easier to swim without billowing clothes."

"But it was a beautiful dress."

"I suppose," she said, shrugging. She took the remnants from him and stuffed them into her pack. "But it was hardly suited for swimming, and dresses in general are not practical for travel of any kind."

"No, I suppose you are right," said Bilbo, eyeing the trap door nervously. "Oh, I do wish I was a better swimmer." His hands were red from wringing and his toes curled and uncurled as though trying to grip the floor.

"Would you like me to jump with you?" offered Sara. "That way I can pull you out if need be."

"Would you?" asked Bilbo hopefully.

"Certainly," she said, buttoning her pack before handing it Fili and then reaching for Bilbo's. She glanced up at Thorin who had left the barrel and came to stand beside them.

"Go ahead," he said. "Dwalin and I shall be right behind you." Ruven leapt through the hole, somersaulting neatly onto the stones below. He looked up at her expectantly.

"You ready?" she asked, taking Bilbo's hand. He nodded mutely and together they stepped over the edge into blackness. The damp air rushed past their faces for a heartbeat and then they hit the water. Kili had not exaggerated. It felt as though they were jumping into liquid ice, which in fact they were. Bilbo's hand jerked open with shock as a cold closed over their heads but Sara gripped his fingers tightly and feeling the bottom kicked off dragging Bilbo with her. Their heads broke the surface and she heard him coughing and spluttering as she kicked towards the edge. Airidan and Ruven reached out and caught a hold on them, dragging them onto the rocks.

"Are you alright Mr. Baggins?" acquired Airidan as he haled Bilbo to his feet. Bilbo looked like a drowned rat as he nodded shakily, his sopping curls plastered to his face.

"I t...t...think so. But I'm sure to catch a cold." He sniffed, sounding for all the world as though he were already ill. With a twinge of guilt Sara remembered that in the book he did in fact get sick. She would have to keep a close eye on him.

"Cheer up," said Bofur, offering him an open wine bottle. "Have a swig of this to stave off the cold."

"I hardly think that's yours," said Airidan disapprovingly. Bofur shrugged and took another drink.

"Think of it as a small compensation for our troubles," he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Airidan just shook his head. There was a double splash and moments later Thorin and Dwalin climbed to shore, streaming water.

"Bofur," shot Thorin, spotting them. "Stow it for later. Now is hardly the time to lose your inhibitions or wit." Bofur took one last gulp and corked the bottle, reluctantly tucking it inside his pack. A splash and Fili was climbing out of the water just as Legolas, Myron, and Lierin landed gently on the rocks behind him.

"Not so bad," said Legolas, smirking as he passed them.

"Speak for yourself," said Sara through chattering teeth, trying to wring as much water from her clothes as she could. "Can we get moving? If we don't I'm afraid I will freeze in place."

"Very well. This way," said Legolas and he turned to lead them forward. Sara and Bilbo were shunted towards the front so they could follow close behind Airidan and his torch. They walked for several minutes, their wet feet slapping the ground as they picked their way over the uneven surface. Thorin and Ruven stayed behind her and she felt a bit odd with the two of them watching her so closely. At one point she stumbled and a hand caught her elbow, but instead of Thorin's strong grip, it was Ruven's slim but firm fingers that saved her knees from the rocks. At last they reached the mouth of the tunnel and Airidan dropped the torch into the river, dousing it. The early morning was still dark, the soft light of the stars gleaming down on them. The eastern horizon was just the faintest shade lighter than the west.

"Where do we go now?" whispered Bilbo.

"We follow the river of course," said Legolas. "But we must move quickly. The sun will begin to rise soon." Thorin stepped closer to Sara and gently tugged at her pack, pulling it off her shoulders.

"If we are to make good time you and Bilbo will need to be carried from here," he said. He held out her pack to Kili, but before Kili could take it Ruven reached for it.

"I will carry it." Thorin held her pack for a moment, unsure, before releasing it into the elf's care.

"Mr. Baggins I will carry yours if you like," said Airidan, reaching for his pack.

"Must we be carried," asked Bilbo. "It's so undignified."

"Unless your eyesight has suddenly improved," suggested Thorin, sweeping Sara up into his arms effortlessly. "Enjoy it while you may. Soon enough it will be barrels in a river." He hefted Sara a bit higher in his arms.

"I will carry you Bilbo," said Fili, picking up the only slightly protesting hobbit. In moments they were off again, slipping in and out of the dark shadows under trees and pressing against walls, creeping along, keeping the river beside them. They met not a soul. Sooner than Sara had expected Legolas and Tauriel brought them to a halt. In the near distance there were flickering torches set in the shape of an arch over the river. Though they had stopped Thorin kept Sara in his arms and she was perfectly content to remain so, leaching away his heat. There was an odd clattering sound and it took her a moment to place it. Bilbo's teeth were chattering from his place in Fili's arms.

"I don't see anyone," said Tauriel in the dark.

"Neither do I," said Legolas. "I don't like it. Airidan, come with me." He looked back at the rest of the group. "At my signal be ready to flee or follow" Before anyone could protest the two of them were off into the night, silent as ghosts. After a few moments Sara grew restless and wiggled. Obligingly Thorin set her down but held her close to him. Reaching across her, he drew Orcrist and hissed. Sara's heart dropped into her stomach as Bilbo gasped. The blade was glowing a soft blue.

"Be silent," chastised Tauriel. "Who knows what manner of creature lurks about."

"Orcs," said Thorin simply. Quietly he turned to the others and sheathed the blade. "Arm yourselves. All of you."

"How could you possibly know such a thing?" questioned Ruven irritated.

"It's the sword," said Bilbo, drawing his own a fraction of an inch. "If they are glowing orcs are not far off." There was a rustling as the company drew weapons.

"How far?" asked Tauriel, drawing her bow over her shoulder and notching an arrow.

"No way to be certain," said Thorin, pulling the blade from its sheath enough to see the glow was diminishing. "I have hardly had much of a chance to find out, but by the softening of the glow, I would say growing further away." Sara unstrapped her staff from her pack on Ruven's back and snapped the two halves together, twisting them to test the blades. With a satisfying snick they popped out and with another twist they disappeared again. She checked for the small knife Fili had given her. It was still strapped to her hip. They waited there in the dark, their ears straining, eyes shifting from shadow to shadow. An owl hooted somewhere nearby and Sara couldn't help but pity the poor mouse it was surely hunting.

"Let's go," whispered Tauriel, motioning them forward.

"But what about the signal?" asked Sara.

"It was the owl," said Ruven, shifting her pack higher, while keeping his hand on the sword at his side. Checking Orcrist once more and seeing it to be dark, Thorin lifted Sara again into his arms and moved quickly after Tauriel into the night. Sara braced herself, unsure of what was to come, sure it would not be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that is Chapter 50! Wow that's a lot. Don't worry I know you have waited for three weeks… this is only one of two chapters I have written… So as soon as I get the other one edited I will post it. It's been a busy three weeks. I had my talk in church, a blanket that I have been meaning to make for almost a year, homemade Halloween costumes to put together and all the shenanigans that go with Halloween and on top of that replacing door on our house before winter and having to get a new washer because ours went caput. So all in all 12,000 words in those three weeks is not so bad. At any rate life has calmed down just a bit so that is good. I have new cover art again, that's something else I was up to… I have been thinking about making a website for myself for fun… we will see if that ever happens. Go check out the new cover art. I'm just going to say that trying to write fight scenes while listening to fight music and simultaneously watching the US election was probably not the best choice on my part… I was so wound up that night. Anyway... THANK YOU to all of those of you who comment, review, favorite, follow, add or what not. Thank you! And finally a request from me… So its my Birthday tomorrow (29 Ugh...) and if you would, a review or comment would make my day even if it's criticism. It's always great to hear from you. Thanks for the love and the support and remember to keep you eyes open for the next chapter in a few days time. Bye!


	51. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company goes barreling and tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is chapter 51. Sorry it took me longer than I though. I actually wound up rewriting a lot of this chapter to get it to this point... and its still not perfect but it will have to do for now. Also know that it could be a while before the next chapter. I got asked to sew 18 memory bears, 21 pillowcases, and 4 blankets all before Christmas so I will be busy but I will keep writing just no promises when the next chapter will come out... but on the plus side I get paid to sew all those things and so I can use the extra cash to beef up Christmas... or pay a bill. ya know. To all those who commented and reviewed the last chapter... THANK YOU! I had an amazing birthday. Thanks for your love and support... and here's hoping they fix FFN... but if they don't remember you can read this on Ao3 and a few other sites... just google the title of the story and bam you should be able to find it. Thank you all! Stay safe!

The company came to halt at a signal from Tauriel as Legolas appeared in front of them, seeming to martialize from the darkness. Behind him Sara could see the torches burning on the bridge that spanned the 20 or 30 foot river. The water flowed beneath the bridge and through the iron bars of the water gate making what she guessed were floating barrels thump hollowly as they jostled each other in the current. She thought she could just make out Airidan's silhouette moving slowly and awkwardly about on the bridge as if dragging or carrying something heavy. Behind his silhouette the eastern horizon was beginning to turn a lighter shade of blue, the stars gradually winking out of existence.

"What did you find?" asked Tauriel, sounding hesitant and resigned.

"They were ambushed," said Legolas darkly. He held up a jagged arrow. "By orcs. All six of them. Shot in the back."

"Cowards," hissed Tauriel, taking the arrow from him, handling it as though it were entrails.

"We need to get you on your way quickly," said Legolas, tuning to them. Thorin put her down and checked his Orcrist again. The blade was still dark.

"You should come with us," urged Sara, glancing at Ruven beside her. "You can't stay here, not with that psychopath Saruman in charge. If he finds out or suspects that you helped us escape in any way, he will use his influence over the king to get you all locked up."

"Then it is well that no one saw us leave," said Legolas. "Our home is under attack and good men have already died. We are needed here."

"I am coming with you," said Ruven unabashedly, looking down at her and adjusting the straps of her pack on his shoulder to sit more comfortably. Dwalin cursed quietly from somewhere behind.

"You must do as you see fit," said Legolas, folding his arms across his chest.

"If the Orcs are led by Azog as I suspect they are," said Thorin, looking down at Sara with concern. "Then they will follow us once we leave. They are after Sara and myself. Me because of the long standing grudge between us and Sara because Azog saw her mark in their last encounter. He is determined to bring her to his master, wherever he may now reside."

"Sauron wants you?" asked Ruven, looking down at her, a frown pulling heavily at his lips.

"If Saruman is to be believed about the master of Dol Guldur, then yes," said Thorin nodding.

"What does he hope to achieve by capturing you?"

"Who's to say," said Sara, trying to repress a shudder. "I hope never to find out. It's bad enough being hounded by Saruman and Azog. The faster we get away and the more distance we put between us, the better."

"Very well," said Legolas. "If that is truly the case then we should get moving. Follow me." He led them to a small sandy bank on the edge of the river and through the gloom Sara could make out the large group of barrels of various sizes bobbing in the water before the bridge. Fili waded out a few feet and caught one of the mid side barrels. After prying off the lid he tipped it on its side and reached within pulling out two apples. Stuffing them into his pocket he carefully crawled inside the barrel which almost reached to his armpits and set it adrift, but no sooner had he done so then the barrel tipped over, sending Fili once again into the churning water.

"It's no use," he said, splashing back to shore, towing the barrel behind. "We are sure to drown. We cannot float down the river in these unless we seal ourselves in, and that is not a wise option with orcs about."

"Then it's a good thing that Myrin and I came prepared," said Lierin, pulling several large bundles of thin rope off his shoulder and tossing one to Fili. Fili caught it, his teeth flashing in the dark as a wide grin split his face.

One by one the barrels were fished out of the river by Myrin and Lierin who used long hooked poles to catch and steer them towards the river bank. By the light of the torches burning on the bridge the barrels were lashed together into two makeshift rafts. Nine of the three foot wide barrels were arranged around one of the enormous six foot wide wine barrels in the center. Into this center wine barrel went the company's packs and the other barrels lids before being sealed shut. The company may have a wet ride ahead of them but at least they would have dry clothes when they arrived at their destination even if they did smell of fermented grapes. The first of these two craft bobbed in the water just off shore, tied to a tree to keep it from floating away. Aboard Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori were tucked into their respective barrels. Though Fili and Kili were meant to ride in the first raft they had yet to hunker down as they were busily helping to secure the second. The pale looking Dwalin was already stashed in his barrel and under the imposed supervision of Oin and Gloin as Thorin worked to secure some knots around his barrel. The elves spoke quietly with each other in their own tongue near the bottom of the bridge, all except for Ruven who had followed Sara and Bilbo up onto the bridge, sticking to them like a second skin. Sara didn't really mind. Ruven may not be extremely sociable but he was quiet and at times oddly thoughtful in his own rough way. Perhaps the reason he and Dwalin did not get on was because of their bizarre similarities. He just stood beside them surveying their surroundings. She worried at an already too short finger nail. Just what made this elf tick. Why had he chosen to throw his lot in with her despite Legolas's uncertainty.

The eastern horizon was now stained a pale yellow and though the sun had not yet risen there was enough light in the breaking dawn for Sara and Bilbo to stumble about without aid. Sara had climbed to the top of the bridge to try and scope out the flow of the river below. It seemed that the water that flowed out from under the elven palace had been diverted to do so. Down river it was clear that this diverted water rejoined the main river and that once it did the water's flow became more tempestuous, dotted with boulders and rapids. Sara leaned out over the stone wall of the bridge, squinting into the gloom, hoping to see a way through it all but it was no use. She looked down at the drop just outside the gate, worrying at her lip. The water fell some 12 feet before flowing on and she could only hope the rafts would hold up. She glanced up at Ruven who was still by her side, shadowing her. There was a minute frown on his lips.

"What is it?" He glanced down at her.

"There is something off about the forest."

"You sense something?" asked Bilbo.

"Not exactly," said Ruven, folding his arms over his chest as he continued to stare into the east. "But there is something off about the skyline, as though it has changed somehow, missing something. But I can't seem to think what."

"Sara, Bilbo," called Fili from below. "We are ready to leave, come down."

"Quickly," urged Legolas, beckoning from the end of the bridge. "The guards will change soon and your escape will be discovered and ourselves along with it."

"I suppose there's nothing for it," said Bilbo grimacing. "Into barrels we go." He turned to leave but caught his bare toes on an uneven stone and fell flat on his face, his sword spinning out onto the bridge in front of him. It was glowing. Ruven lunged for it just as arrows filled the air, whistling toward them.

"Orcs," yelled Ruven, simultaneously yanking Sara to her knees behind the low wall and hauling Bilbo closer. Arrows bounced off the stones around them.

"Get down here," shouted Fili. "We need to leave."

"No," yelled Balin, jumping aboard the raft. "Stay where you are lass. We'll come to you. Shove off lads!"

"But they...," said Fili.

"No time," said Thorin. "Shove off. We'll catch them." Nodding, Fili and Kili gave a tremendous heave, their boots slipping in the gravel and Thorin's raft was off, headed towards the bridge. Within a few more seconds Fili and Kili had leapt aboard their own raft cutting the tethers before dropping into their barrels. Ruven knelt over Sara and Bilbo, practically forcing them to meld with the stone wall at their backs as he drew the bow from over his shoulder and returned fire. Sara reached for the knife at her belt knowing her staff was in her barrel as she watched the far side of the bridge, waiting for any orc who dared to charge out of the trees toward them. The path and the bridge remained empty.

"Where are they? Why don't they attack?" asked Legolas, loosing yet another shaft into the morning twilight.

"Open the gate," called Thorin. The raft was quickly closing the distance. Airidan leapt for the gate leaver and pulled it, retreating just in time to miss an arrow in his chest. The spare barrels thumped together hollowly as they fell over the drop. Sara's heart raced as panic began to creep through her but she clamped down on the feeling. Now was no time to lose her head. She peaked over the top of the wall, trying to gauge when they would need to jump. Ruven yanked her aside, an arrow only narrowly missing her head. It hit the stones behind them and bounced back, clattering to the ground in front of Bilbo. The hobbit was hunched over, arms over his head, eyes round and panicked. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it firmly.

"Be ready," called Thorin. Airidan knelt in front of them and offered a hand to Bilbo who took it hesitantly.

"Cover us," called Airidan. The other elves were all converging on the bridge now as the rafts neared. "Hold on little one," said Airidan, scooping up Bilbo and leaping out over the water.

"Now," said Ruven, firing one last arrow before slinging his bow over his shoulder and pulling Sara to her feet in one smooth motion. Wrapping an arm around her waist and he clamped her to his side and leapt off the bridge just in time to land with a hollow thud mid raft. Without a second of hesitation he deposited her in the empty barrel between Thorin and Dwalin.

"Stay down," said Ruven, roughly pushing her into a crouch inside her barrel. It was cramped inside, her knees knocking the sides as the faint smell of oats wafted through the small space. There was a thunk on her barrel and the tip of an arrow poked through the wood beside her. She looked up just in time to realize that her barrel was the first to pass under the bridge and subsequently would be the first to plunge into the water below.

"Hold fast," bellowed Thorin as the world tipped on its side. Taking a deep breath Sara pushed her feet and knees against the inside of the barrel, bracing her arms as well. Her staff dug into her back as she waited breathlessly for the drop. There was a moment of nauseating free fall and then water closed over her head in a roaring rushing wave. The cold froze her breath in her chest and panic clawed at her throat as the seconds ticked by under water. She fought the urge to kick out in search of air, instead trusting the buoyancy of the raft, hoping the ropes held it together. She need not have worried for a moment later the raft bobbed upward.

She shot up, gasping for air, water filling her barrel to her waist as she looked around for her companions. They were all there, even Airidan and Ruven, though drenched, were still aboard. She looked up just in time to see the second raft tip over the edge and Myrin leap off the bridge toward them. Airidan and Ruven caught his arms as they bobbed under his sudden added weight. The second raft surfaced with all its occupants in their barrels save a terrified looking Ori who was being helped back into his barrel by Fili and Nori. Legolas, Tauriel, and Lierin dropped onto the center of the second raft. All were accounted for. There was an all-too-familiar whistling and Ruven pushed her down into her barrel with a quick foot on her shoulder as he, Kili, and the other elves returned fire. Another arrow bit into her barrel, water trickling in through the splintered wood. Sara crouched, gripping her staff, the water lapping at her chin and lips, as she prayed not to hear anyone's cry of pain.

"We're out of range. You can come up now," said Ruven after a few tense minutes, tapping her shoulder with a foot. She peeked out over the rim glancing at Thorin who nodded reassuringly at her. The elves still held their bows, though no longer at the ready. The rafts had already run into the main river and were coursing faster among boulders and rapids. She had underestimated the rafts. Due to their size and weight they were quite stable and threatened by little other than the occasional jutting rock. They rode relatively smoothly down river only pushing off or away from the occasional rock formation.

"I don't like it," said Dwalin gruffly, scooping handfuls of water out of his barrel. "Why didn't they rush us on the bridge?"

"I'm not sure," said Thorin, reaching out to push the raft away from a boulder as they passed. "But I agree. We escaped far too easily." He held a hand over his brow, his blue eyes squinting into the sun that was now cresting over the horizon. Sara followed his gaze, her eyes watering as the sunlight bounced off the river into them.

"Why do we have these pointy-eared elves on our raft?" groused Dwalin, after several moments of quiet, giving up removing the water from his barrel. Sara turned back to see Dwalin and Ruven eying each other rather unhappily. She glanced at Thorin and Bilbo but before she could respond Ruven spoke.

"I intend to stay with Sara Miller until the will of the Valar is seen to its conclusion," said Ruven tersely. Sara glanced at Thorin to see him frowning. "Believe me," continued Ruven. "I would rather not be in present company, but such is my lamentable luck." Dwalin looked about ready to punch the elf in the knee, which was worryingly near Dwalin's barrel.

"That could be awhile Ruven," said Sara, hoping to divert a fight. "I'm not sure what exactly it is the Valar expect me to do. I'm just making this up as I go, making my best guess."

"Be that as it may, you have their mark and their trust. And that of the gray wizard. I'll not leave your side until I'm sure they are satisfied." Across the raft Airidan pushed off yet another rock, grunting slightly with the effort. A wave splashed up over the edge of Sara's barrel dowsing her again in frigid water.

"Well what about those two?" grumped Dwalin, jabbing a thumb at Airidan and Myrin.

"The orcs have attacked our lands and killed our guards," said Airidan, frowning grimly. "Some of them were good friends. If we are to be outcasts and traitors in the king's eyes, then at least we shall be productive ones. We follow Sara."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "We tend to attract an inordinate amount of trouble. What about Legolas?"

"It was the prince's decision," said Myrin grinning. "He leads and we follow, all except for Ruven apparently." Ruven did not deign to answer him, but continued his watch as they floated down river. Sara was silent for a moment trying to come up with a proper response but drew a blank.

"Thanks," she said sincerely, feeling a bit lame. They floated on for a few minutes, occasionally bumping or pushing off rocks.

"Tell me," said Balin, addressing Airidan. "Have you had any severe storms of late?" Airidan looked down at the diplomat, confused, but Balin was looking into the east.

"No. Why?"

"Because," said Balin, pointing downriver. "There are several substantially sized trees that, by the look of them, have fallen across the river recently. Very recently." Sara squinted into the sun, trying to shade her eyes with a hand. Three thickly needled pines lay draped across the river.

Ruven cursed loudly. "Those were not there a week ago when I was on patrol," he said. "I knew something was off."

"What does it mean?" asked Bilbo, a finger tucked unthinkingly into his vest pocket.

"It means that they have been cut down and dropped over the river for a purpose," said Thorin darkly, drawing Orcrist. "This isn't over yet. Ready your weapons!" called Thorin to the other raft behind them. There was a flurry of movement and all were armed and wary. The river moved faster as it was channeled through a narrow gorge, the high walls glowing pink with the risen sun. Sara gripped her staff watching with bated breath as the trees grew closer and closer. They passed under the first of the giant fir trees. Nothing happened. Sara blew out of breath.

"Don't relax," admonished Ruven in a whisper. "They want to catch us off our guard." The other two trees loomed a dozen yards further downstream.

"Those trees are too densely branched, wouldn't you agree?" asked Airidan, notching an arrow. Ruven nodded and drew back an arrow of his own. As if they had rehearsed it, they let fly in unison, the shafts disappearing among the thickest clusters of the long needles. Two squeals of pain rang out in the morning air and moments before they passed beneath it, a body fell from the tree, splashing into the river. Pandemonium broke loose.

Orcs dropped like spiders from the trees as arrows whizzed through the air. All around were flailing limbs and splatters of dark blood as they defended themselves from the onslaught of enemies. Sara crouched in her barrel, the two halves of her staff broken apart, the blades held skyward, ready to stick any enemy that dropped from above. She need not have worried for Ruven stepped across her barrel, straddling the entrance, his feet planted on the rim.

Large grappling hooks dropped from the sky, trying to catch hold of the raft. One of them must have caught for the raft jerked to a halt and Ruven was forced to take another stance or lose his balance altogether. She poked her head up, just in time to see Myrin and Airidan leap into the tree, cutting down orcs as they went. Five of the creatures dropped onto the raft and were instantly engaged by the dwarves and Ruven. Thorin and Balin had climbed out of their barrels to fight a rather large and brutish orc as the others chopped at legs and threw bodies overboard. Through the commotion she could see that the raft was held in place by not one, but three grappling hooks, one just the other side of Thorin's empty barrel, the other between Oin and Gloin, and the last on the far side of Bilbo on Dwalin's other side. An orc dropped down on top of her barrel, snarling, flecks of spittle spattering her face as it reached for her with clawed hands. She stabbed upward with her staff, the blades piercing it's face and chest before it fell screaming over the edge and into the river. Black blood ran down the staff and onto her hands, but she didn't have time to wipe them. She popped up again and seeing that the others were busy she pulled the knife from its place on her hip and leaned out across Thorin's barrel, intent on cutting the raft free. Bilbo was hacking away at the very thick rope beside his barrel that tethered them. Just as she was about to set blade to rope, something fell over her shoulders and tightened around her chest, yanking her up out of the barrel and across the raft. Her knife fell from her hands as the pain constricted around her lungs.

"Sara," cried Thorin, blocking a high blow from the orc in front of him. Her feet were now in the air, the ever tightening rope being hauled in by a hideous one-eyed orc in the tree above. Ruven lunged for her but was halted by yet another orc dropping in front of him. Sara struggled but could not loosen the rope, her body weight pulling the slip knot too tight.

"Lass. Sara!" yelled Dwalin clambering out of his barrel, swinging wildly at an orc that dropped between them, knocking it flying into the river. Sara dangled above Bilbo who jumped and grabbed around her knees, trying to pull her down, but his arms slipped.

"Lass, hang on," called Dwalin, just barely catching her ankle in his strong grip. "Sara hold tight to the rope above yer head and pull." Gasping in pain she pulled the rope with all her might as Dwalin slowly dragged her back down into his arms. The moment the rope was within reach he grasped it and gave a savage yank, snarling as two orcs fell screaming into the river.

"Are ya alright lass?" asked Dwalin, gently pulling the rope over her head. He peered into her face, his own tired and wan.

"I'll be alright," she wheezed, rubbing at her rib cage. Bilbo managed to cut the thick rope just as Thorin and the others dispatched the last orcs and cut the other ropes. The raft began to float free and Airidan and Myrin leapt down onto the raft once again. Thorin knocked a last grappling hook out of the air with a roar as they moved out from under the trees and into the open. Dwalin saw Sara back to her barrel and Thorin ducked into his before handing her knife back to her.

"Are you well?" he asked, wiping a splatter of blood from his face. She nodded and took the knife, stowing it at her hip again. She looked around, sudden worry gripping her as she spotted more trees dropped across the river further ahead. These trees hung lower than the others, the ravine dropped away as the river opened up again. The second raft had passed them by and was some ten yards down river from them. She counted heads. Fear pricked her when she could not find Tauriel or Kili, but then she spotted them in the river a few yards behind the raft holding to a rope being pulled in by Fili and Legolas. Fili reached for his brother and together he and Legolas dragged the pair onto the raft but something was wrong with Tauriel. Her body was limp and red stained the side of her face. Lierin bent over her for a moment, examining her and then shouted to Airidan in elvish.

"Is she ok?" asked Sara.

"She is unconscious but will recover," said Ruven, translating. Kili stood atop his barrel gripping Tauriel under the arms lowering her into one of the empty barrels with Fili's help as Legolas and Lierin began peppering the trees ahead with arrow after arrow. There was a return volley of arrows and the company ducked lower in their barrels. Several shafts streaked toward Fili and Kili. Fili knocked two aside with one of his swords, but to Sara's horror Kili collapsed struck in the thigh, the shaft buried deep in the muscle of his leg. Kili staggered for a moment before Fili caught him. Giving his brother an apologetic grimace, Fili snapped the shaft of the arrow close to the leg. Kili jerked involuntarily but did not yell out as Fili lowered him into the barrel beside Tauriel. The trees were getting closer now and Fili stood mid-raft, back-to-back with Legolas and Myrin.

The orcs in the trees were no longer attempting to hide their presence, but stood, leering down at them as they floated closer, weapons and grappling hooks held high. Airidan, Myrin, and Ruven loosed several bouts of arrows into their ranks, but something high and to the right caught Sara's attention. Dread crept through her like ice encasing her body.

High upon a rocky outcropping stood an enormous white warg and upon the beast rode Azog, surveying the scene below him with a sneer. His glacial blue eyes caught hers, holding her gaze like a pair of frozen magnets. A sinister smile spread across his face, growing like a malignant tumor and he turned to the orc beside him, pointing his claw directly at her. The orc beside him was tall and pale like Azog but malformed and misshapen. Bent metal plates penetrated the flesh of his chest like horrifying gills. His head was plated with metal seams and rivets, and a milky white eye was sunk into his left eye socket. His head swung in her direction and his mutilated lips curved into a perverse facsimile of a smile. His pointed teeth flashed under his snub nose, reminding her of a piranha, the glint in his eyes only adding to this impression.

"Azog," called Balin, pointing as the two orcs faded into the foliage behind them, Airidan and Ruven's arrows missing them by inches.

"And his son Bolg," growled Airidan.

"Protect Sara," called Ruven to the other raft. "She is the target."

"Sara?" called Thorin.

Azog was here! He was after her... her specifically. She had known that in the back of her mind, but to see him here in the light of day and not just her nightmares... Something in her chest burst like a glass jar filled with pus, the creeping fear mixed with the jagged spikes of outright panic. Although she was aware of her ragged hasty breath, it was as if she was sensing this about another person, not herself at all. Too horrible to be real.

"Sara, do not give in to panic!"

Azog's malicious blue eyes had haunted her sleep on a regular basis since Rivendell, but she had always known them to be dreams in the moments after jerking awake, her heart pounding like horse hooves in her chest. He was here for real this time. No dream or half suppressed memory of that night she had been captured. She had to get out of this leaky tub, had to run away, had to hide. Nowhere was far enough. She would not endure that pain or terror again. Never again!

"Sara!" Calloused fingers caught her cheeks and she was staring into another pair of blue eyes, these filled with concern and care. Thorin. She breathed out his name as though trying to drown out the clamoring in her chest, that frantic buzzing energy with all the noise and momentum of a freight train. Her eyes swiveled in their sockets, searching for an escape.

"Look at me," commanded Thorin, his voice deep and steady. He moved his hand to catch the back of her neck. "Sara, look at me." With effort she returned her gaze to his.

"Sara listen to me. All will be well. He will never touch you so long as I draw breath." Her eyes darted towards the tree line. "No! Look at me." She did. "Take a deep breath." She struggled for control over her breathing as he gazed at her.

"You must overcome your panic. You have to be calm or he has already won. We shall not let him harm you," he repeated. Thorin drew her closer, his forehead resting against hers as he stared unblinkingly into her eyes "Relax. Breathe. Think." With great effort she began to regulate her breathing, concentrating on her racing heart and slowly bringing it under control, the warmth of his hand on her neck centering her.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a whisper.

"I know," he said, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin. "It's okay. We will get through this. Stay close and stay down all right."

"Just imagine this as another round of battle strategy training lass," said Dwalin behind her, brandishing his axes. "Only this time we're all working to keep ya safe. Remember, use any means to protect yerself." She kept her eyes on Thorin and took another steading breath before nodding.

"Four trees ahead," reported Airidan, catching Sara's attention. Thorin released her neck with a gentle squeeze and together they turned to survey the coming scene. It wasn't good. Ahead the river grew course and choppy, broken up by enormous boulders that seemed to line the banks of the river. Above the felled trees writhed with teaming orc bodies. Azog reappeared someway down the river just past the trees but his son was nowhere to be seen.

"We end them here," yelled Thorin, thrusting Orcrist in the pale orc's direction.

"I will go with you," said Airidan.

"As will we," said Gloin and Oin, clambering out of their tubs.

"I will remain with Sara," said Ruven and Dwalin in almost perfect unison. They looked at each other for a moment and then nodded tersely.

"As will I," said Balin.

"Pass under the trees as quickly as possible," instructed Thorin. "Do not wait for us."

"But," stuttered Bilbo… But there was no more time for talk, the orcs were upon them in moments. Airidan and Myrin leapt into the trees followed closely by the others. Sara saw Fili, Legolas, and Lierin jump into the waiting branches as well, but unlike her raft, the others went under the trees and out the other side mostly unaccosted, as they bobbed downriver and out of sight. Glittering black eyes trained on her, their grappling hooks ready to drop and catch them.

"Stay down, and ready your weapons," said Ruven, firing arrows into the tree. "All will be well. Don't fear, fight!" She looked across at Bilbo and although she could clearly see his fear etched in the lines of his face he looked at her with genuine courage as the blue of his blade reflected off his wet cheeks.

Grappling hooks shot out like enormous fish hooks seeking to snag a prize fish. They jerked to a halt as Balin and Dwalin clambered out of their barrels and on deck. They and Ruven sliced through the four orcs that dropped from the trees as Sara and Bilbo cut what ropes they could. Sara was forced to retreat back into her barrel as an orc slipped past the others and darted toward her. She swung out with her half staff, the blade slicing through its face, leaving a dark gash spurting blood. She swung again connecting with the orcs neck as it backed away, holding its wound. Dwalin spotted it and kicked out catching it in the back, sending it sprawling over board before he spun and cut the last rope holding them in place.

But not sooner had they rid their raft of the last orc and began to move downriver again then other hooks fell from the trees. A particularly jagged hook on the end of a chain missed the raft entirely, landing instead in front of them. For a moment Sara was relieved it had missed them but as they floated over it, it became clear that they were far from free. The chain snapped taut, embedding itself in the bottom of the raft well below the water line spinning them around in the water as other chained hooks dropped down catching them.

"Fili," shouted Balin, stabbing the orc in front of him.

"A little busy," called Fili, pushing an injured orc from the tree.

"We're caught lad." Fili glanced down and nodded.

"On it," he called, blocking a blow. He snatched the ax from a falling orc and began hacking away at one of the chains and in a few moments it fell loose. Ruven leapt upward and located another of the chains. Balin and Dwalin worked to keep the raft clear of orcs but the creatures kept coming one after another, and Sara could tell Dwalin was reaching his limit. Enemies that ordinarily would have fallen with a single swing of his axe took two or three hits before going down and Balin had to deflect more than one stray blow to keep him from injury. They had to break away from the trees where they were constantly bombarded with enemies.

All but one of the chains were severed now and Sara and Bilbo worked to cut any remaining ropes holding them in place. They began to move forward again. On the first of the four trees Fili had located the last chain but finding it too difficult to untangle from the tree so had instead settled for simply chopping the tree in half. He paused for a moment in his work, glancing down, waiting for the raft to pass beneath him before he delivered the final blow, but was attacked by an orc in his moment of hesitation. The creature swung down at him with a heavy axe but missed Fili who dodged aside. Instead the orcs blow finished Fili's work and split the tree trunk plunging Fili and seven screaming orcs into the river. The falling tree clipped the edge of the raft catapulting Balin and Dwalin into the churning water. Dwalin managed to catch hold of a trailing rope but Balin was swept further downriver. The raft floated out from under the trees but came to a jerking halt well as yet another chained hook caught them.

Sara scrambled out of her barrel and raced to help Dwalin. Half of the split tree sideswiped the raft knocking it sideways and narrowly avoiding Dwalin's trailing legs. Fili careened past them clinging desperately to the tree as he fought against an orc. Sara knew a moment of terror as the tree swept toward Balin who had managed to catch hold of a boulder mid-river. He scrambled on top of it just in time to catch Fili who leapt from the passing tree, slashing the face of the orc who tried to grab his feet. It was just her, Bilbo, and an exhausted Dwalin aboard the raft now. Sara searched the trees above looking for Thorin but could not spot him among the feathered branches and chaos.

"Sara behind you," cried Bilbo, pointing toward the boulder strewn shore. She turned and narrowly avoided having her foot smashed by a heavy grappling hook studded with wicked-looking barbs. It crashed into the raft embedding itself deeply in between a few of the barrels. Her heart sank as she followed the thick chain to the shore. Standing atop a tall stone and flanked by two grotesques and hulking orcs was Bolg, the heavy chain in hand. The raft jerked sideways, sending Sara to her knees as Bolg began to pull in the chain hand over hand. Frantically she jerked and pulled at the chain, trying to pry the hook free from the raft but to no avail. They were being reeled in like a fish on a line.

"Thorin!" bellowed Dwalin, getting to his knees. "Bilbo, quickly, lend me your little sword." Bilbo tossed the glowing sword to Dwalin who raised the blade high to chop at the wood, but before he could strike a blow a long dark arrow whizzed through the air and struck him in his good shoulder. Dwalin cried out and dropped the sword but Sara lunged forward and caught it. Dwalin wrenched the shaft from his shoulder grimacing before taking a hold of the small sword Sara offered back to him. His fingers had no sooner closed around the hilt then the three orcs landed with a thud on top of the raft. Dwalin shoved her out of the way of a grasping hand and staggered to his feet as Bolg approached him, mace in hand. Sara reached inside her barrel and pulled out the two halves of her staff. She tossed one to Bilbo who had just managed to clamber out of the barrel that was only a few inches shorter than himself. She dodged away from the two orcs that lunged toward her, swiping at them with her half staff, but she stumbled and fell backwards into the barrel. A sudden pain erupted from her head and she was hoisted aloft by the hair. She reached for the hand gripping her hair, trying to pry the fingers apart.

"Let her go!" yelled Bilbo, running forward only to be kicked aside and fall back into a barrel. She screamed, kicking out at the orc that held her but he jerked her hair, wrenching yet another screen from her. Bolg knocked Dwalin to the ground but instead of finishing him turned his attention to Sara. Bilbo had regained his feet and swiped at Bolg's legs as he passed but cried out in pain as Bolg's boot connected with his face. Sara reached for the knife at her hip in a last ditch attempt to free herself but it was knocked from her hand by Bolg as he peered into her face grinning widely.

This was it. She was going to be taken captive, taken to Sauron himself. Despair welled up inside her, but then she was crashing to her knees. Something fleshy and heavy fell from her hair, to her shoulder, and then with an unpleasant splash into the barrel below her. A severed orc hand bobbed in the water stained with dark blood. Above her stood Ruven, his sword plunged through the belly of the orc that had held her. Dwalin stumbled to his feet swinging at the second orc as Ruven wrenched his sword free and lunged at Bolg, pushing him back.

Sara looked up at a shout from Thorin and could see he and Legolas running along the bank towards them. Myrin, Lierin, and Airidan had managed to cut the last of the chains tethering the raft to the trees and now stood on the river bank, killing any orc that attempted to leave the trees. Thorin and Legolas were almost upon them when Azog burst from the tree line, charging them down, forcing them to turn and meet him head-on.

The raft crashed into the boulders that peppered the riverbank knocking Dwalin to his knees. His assailant pounced on him but moments later was flying over the side and into the river Dwalin having flipped him with his legs. Bolg caught Ruven a blow to the face with his elbow and the elf staggered backwards. Spotting an opening, Bolg swung his mace down in a powerful arc towards Dwalin's head but the dwarf saw it coming and rolled out of the way just in time, the mace crushing the wood beneath him. Ruven shouted for Airidan, Myrin, and Lierin alerting them to their plight and the three broke into a run down the bank towards them. Bolg kicked out and caught Dwalin in the chest, sending him sprawling over the edge and back into the water before turning his murderous intent back to the elf. Sara dodged around the fighting pair and reached for Dwalin, catching his wrist. His fingers gripped the barrels edge as he tried to pull himself back aboard, but exhaustion and hopelessness were beginning to creep into his expression.

"Let go lass, protect yerself," growled Dwalin, his forearms trembling with effort.

"No." She shifted her slippery grip on his skin for that of his loose sleeves. "I won't let you drown. I know your exhausted."

"Sara protect yerself!"

"Shut up," she snapped, pulling at him. "You still owe me an apology." She could see Airidan and Lierin bounding from boulder to boulder only a few dozen yards off now. "Hang on help is almost here." Myrin had joined Legolas and Thorin in their fight against Azog and his white warg and the three of them made a steady retreat towards the river. Her inattention cost her dearly.

"Sara lookout," screamed Bilbo. She turned to see Bolg lung for her, hands outstretched. With a last ditch effort Dwalin shoved her and she rolled to the side. Ruven caught her wrist and yanked her up by his side. Bolg turned to them ignoring Dwain's shouts, hefting his mace in one hand, a sneer on his puckered lips. Bolg swung high and Ruven jerked her to the side, trying to spin them out of harm's way, but instantly Sara knew something was wrong.

Ruven's grip on her wrist went slack and his sword slipped from his fingers, clattering on the barrel at their feet. His green and gold specked eye was wide with shock. The left side of Ruven's head was smashed in with a force of a blow from Bolg's mace. Red splattered warmly across her face and lips as the orc yanked his weapon free. Ruven's body twitched involuntarily and then sagged. Reflexively, Sara's tongue flicked out to lick the moisture from her lips and the iron tang of blood filled her mouth. She gagged, the bile burning up her throat as the Ruven slid down her front and her knees gave way. Her head swam as the world went silent, white and fuzzy at the edges. Ruven's right eye stared up at her, blank and glazed as the warmth of his blood seeped across her lap. His head fell to the side, hiding his shattered face, leaving only the right side turned upward, unmarred or blemished, save a tiny freckle of blood just below his blank eye.

She saw nothing of her surroundings. There was no sound. No sensation. She did not see Bilbo sneak up behind Bolg and slice the back of his calves, nor did she notice when Airidan and Lierin alighted on the raft, driving the orc into the river. The elves' cries of grief we're silent to her as was the hollow thump of boots as Thorin, Legolas, and Myrin landed atop the central barrel. Azog's scream of rage did not reach her ears. She was deaf to the cracking of wood or the clanking of chain as Thorin yanked the last grappling hook free with a mighty wrench. She felt no sense of relief as Dwalin was hauled aboard or when Balin and Fili were rescued from their perilous perch atop their mossy boulder. There was no warmth or comfort in Thorin's arms around her. She saw nothing save the tiny fleck of blood below Ruven's right eye, heard nothing but his last ragged breath, and felt nothing but abject horror as his lifeless body slipped silently from her lap and into the river.


	52. Chapter 52: Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwalin seeks out Sara.

"We must find a way to warn Gandalf of Saruman's treachery," argued Nori, ringing out his tunic and jumping to the small dock as the raft bumped against it.

"First we must get away from the river," countered Legolas, hauling on the lines of the raft and securing it to the walkway. "Azog will no doubt follow us. We need to get to Lake-town."

"We need to tend to our wounded," interjected Oin seriously, already ordering Dwalin to the shore with a gesture. The healer began to pry open the large wine barrel for his medical supplies as a grumbling Dwalin obliged him. Kili limped past with Fili's help as they made their way to the shore as well.

"We should try to find Ruven's body," said Airidan quietly, standing at the raft's far edge surveying the river as it rushed to join with the lake. "He deserves a proper burial."

Thorin froze halfway out of his barrel and glanced towards Sara as she struggled to extricate herself from her own. At Airidan's words her hand slipped and she fell, banging her arm on the barrel's edge. Hissing curses under her breath she tried again. Quickly Thorin moved to help her, grasping her wrist and pulling her out in a smooth fluid motion, setting her feet on the gently rocking dock.

"Are you well?" he asked in a whisper, painfully aware how woefully inadequate his words were. She gave a small nod, holding her arm. Gently he reached to see but she pulled away slightly. He let his hand drop.

"I just…" she began, her voice quavering. "I need some space for a while." He studied her for a moment contemplating. The elf's death had been a harsh slap of reality and it had left her reeling.

"Alright," he said. "But try not to go out of sight. There may be enemies about." She nodded and set off, leaving the dock and walking north along the narrow rocky beach. He watched her hesitant progress for a moment before turning to help the others unload the rafts, his thoughts wandering back a few hours.

He had been in the midst of fighting Azog when he heard the elf brother cry out in grief and anguish. For one horrifying moment he had feared the worst, but when he turned it had been to see Sara's chalk white face splattered with ruby drops as the elf's, no... Ruven's dead body slid down her front, staining it crimson. His inattention had almost cost him the future use of his right arm. The white warg had taken advantage of his distraction, lunging forward but Legolas had caught the beast's attention, slicing a deep gash and it's white muzzle, sending in whining back a few steps.

Even with Legolas and one of the elf brothers to help they were still struggling to fend off Azog, as the pale Orc was driven by an insane fury to cut them down and claim Sara. They had been working their way slowly towards the shore, doing their best to fend off the orc, but now the urgency to reach Sara and the others had increased ten fold. Thorin had been contemplating simply breaking and running when the low clear note of a horn sounded over the din of the river and clashing weapons. From the tree line burst a group of at least ten well armed elf guards. Upon spotting them Azog gave a cry and the focus of his and his orcs attacks shifted.

Thorin had taken this welcome opportunity to speed for the river, the two elves close behind. The moment Thorin had seen Sara's face he knew this was not something that was going to be easy for Sara to cope with. The Orcs were driven off, the raft freed and soon they were moving away with all aboard. All save one. By the time Thorin or any of the others had reached the raft Ruven's body had already been sucked away by the pull of the river.

Sara was motionless, her face blank and emotionless. Thorin knew that expression well. She was in shock. She did not respond as he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to reassure her. She stared down at her bloodstained clothes and hands, her tongue licking her lower lip. She looked as though she were about to be violently sick. He was not wrong. He held her firmly as she wretched over the side of the raft, but even when the foul fluids had ceased to come forth from her mouth, her body still heaved with convulsions. He was not sure when exactly those convulsions had turned to tears. All he knew was that one moment she was sick and the next she had collapsed into loud sobs in his arms. She said not a word but there were few words to be said as they rode down the river in near silence, a somber mood settling over them.

The other raft was some distance ahead of them but had tethered themselves to a rocky outcropping to await their arrival. To his relief no one else was missing from the second raft, but he felt a pang as Tauriel, conscious once again, awaited them anxiously. Her face sank into deep lines of sorrow when she failed to find a familiar face among the others. The sun had climbed just past its zenith by the time they had arrived at the mouth of a river leading into the large lake. To their right was a small dock and in the distance to the Northeast they could just make out the outline of what appeared to be a town floating on the lake.

Thorin let the packs in his arms drop into the dry sand at the docks edge to join the others and looked for Sara. She had wandered some 50 yards up the shore and sat on a large piece of driftwood, her back to them. He was not the only one to have noticed. Dwalin watched her as he urged Oin to finish his work on his shoulder quickly.

"We have no way to reach Lake Town except on foot," said Nori, arguing with Airidan, rolling a barrel to the docks edge. "Unless you have paddles or a sail with you."

"Well we can't stay here," said the elf, narrowly missing Thorin's boot with another barrel, bringing him out of his own thoughts.

"I agree, but even if we do manage to make it to Lake-Town, it's only a matter of time until Saruman sends someone after us, or worse yet gets his hooks into the master of the lake," said Nori. "So unless you can best a wizard I still say we need to send for Gandalf."

Thorin could not help but agree with him. As grateful as he had been for the distraction the elf guards had provided, he knew how unlikely they were to capture or take down the pale orc. Now because they had been seen, Saruman was sure to send reinforcements to try and recapture Sara. Not for the first time Thorin wondered what knowledge Sara held of the future. He shook himself. There was work to be done and decisions to be made and at the moment it was clear that Sara was not up to helping in that particular task.

"He has a fair point," interjected Bofur as he passed by, his arms full of the others packs. "But only Mahal knows how we would find him. No one knows where he is."

"Actually, we do," said Bilbo after a moment of quiet. The little hobbit sat on a stone, shivering. They all turned to look at him but his attention was on the huddled form of Sara further down the beach.

"Are you saying you know Gandalf's whereabouts?" asked Balin, from behind Bilbo.

"Well yes," said the hobbit, clearly uneasy with all the eyes on him. He began to run his fingers through the hair atop his large feet, suppressing a shiver as the breeze picked up. "I overheard Saruman say that he sent him away to inspect the ruins to the South."

"Dol Guldur," said Legolas quietly, his hand on his bow.

"Do you have any way to send a message?" asked Fili, tying a bandage firmly around Kili's leg. "A bird or something?"

"I hardly carry a messenger bird with me," scoffed Legolas.

"The message will have to be delivered in person," said Tauriel as Myrin stood over her dabbing at the dried blood on her forehead.

"But that could take weeks," said Nori, leaning against one of the larger barrels.

"Not necessarily," said Lierin. "Myrin and I could go."

"How fast could you be there?" asked Thorin, looking out across the lake, unsure if he could see movement on the waves.

"About 5 days if we meet no resistance," replied the elf.

"You're that fast?" asked Kili incredulous. Lierin nodded.

"Or speed is not much greater than the other races, but our endurance far outstrips them, allowing us to cover ground at a rapid rate. Yes we could be in Dol Guldur in under a week."

"And so you shall," said Legolas. "Find Mithrandir and ask for his aid in freeing my father from the white wizards grasp. We must be prepared for the arrival of war. In the meantime we'll make our way to Lake-town." He turned to Thorin. "What exactly are your aims in Lake-town?"

"We must first warn them of the impending battle. I hope to be able to also strike an alliance with the men for the future."

"And what of your plan in the mountain?" asked Legolas, folding his arms over his chest. "What of the worm?"

"I'm not certain," said Thorin, sighing wearily. "Sara says that a man named Bard is the one to kill the dragon, but only after destroying Lake- town and killing one third of its inhabitants. I seek to prevent that tragedy. We had hoped to convince the people to evacuate. But nothing is clear anymore."

"Why?" asked the elf prince.

"Because according to your father the heir of Girion has been missing for about 80 years."

"What has he to do with the dragon?"

"Bard, the man fated to slay the dragon is supposed to be the heir of Girion."

"I see the problem," said Legolas, nodding.

"Indeed," said Thorin, glancing at Sara again. "Fortunately we still know the dragon's weakness, but who knows how much fate truly controls events. We can only hope."

"You would risk the lives of Lake-town on that hope?"

"Even without my interference in the mountain, the Orcs are a real enough threat to them. IN under two months they will be at war whether they are prepared or not," said Thorin, rubbing a hand over his brow. "Gandalf fears that if not slain, the dragon could be persuaded to join the enemy. That would only amplify our problems. Tell me, what would you do in my place?" challenge Thorin. Legolas was silent for a moment, his light eyebrows drawn together in thought.

"I do not know," he admitted at last. "But it is clear we require the aid of Gandalf. I will send Myrin and Lierin as soon as we have seen you safely to Lake-town."

"It is well," said Thorin.

"Now the only problem is getting to Lake-town," said Bofur, stooping down next to the pile of packs and rummaging about. "It's a sure thing we can't stay here, and it's risky to continue on foot." With a grin he produced a wine bottle and indulged in the long drink.

"Stow it Bofur," ordered Nori, kicking a rock at the toy maker. Bofur made a rude hand gesture before taking another long drink and tucking the bottle away.

"Isn't there supposed to be someone to pick up these barrels?" offered Bilbo hesitantly, appearing silently by Thorin's elbow. Thorin jumped at the hobbit's sudden close proximity. Either he was utterly exhausted or Bilbo was better suited to the silent movements of a burglar then he had previously thought.

"Yes," said Airidan, leaving the edge of the dock. "There should be a bargeman along soon to retrieve them. In fact I believe he is making his way here currently." He pointed out on the water to the North and Thorin could see a speck growing on the horizon.

"What if he won't take us?" asked Bilbo

"We shall have to wait and see," said Thorin.

"Although not ideal we can always make our way to the town on foot," said Airidan.

"But I thought the town was out on the lake," said Bilbo, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Isn't that impossible?" Airidan chuckled.

"It is entirely possible. You see, while the town is indeed built on the lake as implied by its name, it is not very far offshore. Assuming nothing has changed, there's a walkway built right out to the town's front gate.

"How far?" asked Thorin, glancing at Sara, Dwalin and Kili.

"Perhaps some 15 miles to the North," said Airidan. Unease grew in Thorin's chest. They were sure to move slowly with the injured and with orcs no doubt on their trail...

"We may not survive that trip by foot," said Balin, echoing Thorin's own thoughts.

"Then we tend to the wounded," said Thorin. He turned to the rest of the company. "Stack the barrels ready for transport. It's imperative we barter a ride to Lake-town." He strode over to where Oin was tending to Dwalin. Kili sat on a rock nearby, his head in his hands.

"How is he?" he asked, nodding to Dwalin. Oin looked up from his work only momentarily as he wound bandaging around Dwalin's chest and shoulder.

"He will recover," replied the healer curtly. Thorin got the distinct impression Oin was holding back.

"What troubles your mind Oin," prodded Thorin wearily.

"I don't very much like my patients being paraded around and nearly drowned. His new wound is not the issue."

"Spit it out then," grumbled Dwain, idly cracking his knuckles and wincing as Oin tied the final not with a slight jerk. The healer glared disapprovingly at the warrior before responding.

"You are still mending from the spider attack. Your strength has not yet recovered and if you continue this reckless behavior I cannot say what will become of the strength of your arm in future." Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is there anything that we can do to allow Dwalin to reach Lake-town on foot if need be? What of the herbs you gave him to add to his strength for our escape?"

"It is not wise to use another dose so soon after the last," snorted Oin, attempting to help Dwalin into a new shirt. Dwalin pushed his hands away.

"I can dress myself," he groused.

"Why not?" asked Thorin. Oin let out a huff and left Dwalin to his own devices.

"Its effects are quite potent and while it does grant a boost of stamina, it also slows the overall healing process of the body. That last dose will have set him back a few days of recovery already."

"I'll be fine," insisted Dwalin, tugging his shirt into place and rising slowly to his feet. Thorin's own observations told him otherwise. The warriors legs trembled ever-so-slightly and a red flush was creeping up his neck to his pale face. Dwalin moved toward the dock where the others were fishing the last of the barrels from the water.

"You should rest," said Thorin, catching his shoulder. "Let the others do the work. Don't overtax yourself."

"I'll say when I'm overtaxed," growled Dwalin under his breath. "Besides, I was not going to help. I'm going to tend to Sara?"

"Is she injured?" asked Oin, glancing at Sara's hunched form.

"Not in any way you can mend," answered Dwalin.

"She requested some space," said Thorin.

"Perhaps she did, but she shouldn't be left alone with her thoughts too long. If I know her at all she will be blaming herself for the elf's death."

"You think so?" asked Thorin, turning to look at her again.

"Can't ya remember the first time you saw death?" asked Dwalin, his eyes boring into him.

"Indeed I can," said Thorin after a moment, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "Let me go to her."

"Nay, I will go. I have some things I must say to her." Thorin watched his friend for a moment weighing his desire with Dwalin's.

"Alright," said Thorin, releasing Dwalin's shoulder and going to retrieve Sara's pack from the pile. He handed it to Dwalin. "Here, she should not sit in those wet clothes too long. And take this as well." He held out his coat which had been spared the wet as it had been stashed in the center barrel of the raft. Dwalin nodded, taking the coat and set off up the beach. Thorin watched his halting step for a few moments before returning his attention to Oin.

"What of the others?"

"I have not looked at them yet," said Oin. "I was about to attend Kili." His nephew looked up at him, face pale and sickly.

"It's just an arrow wound," said Kili, looking away. "You can help the others. Fili already pulled the arrow head out and we cleaned and bandaged it. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine," said Oin skeptically.

"I have handled arrow wounds before," said Kili, impatiently, sliding down to sit on the ground with his back against the rock.

"You look ill," said Thorin. "Speak truly sister son."

"I don't feel wonderful," admitted Kili leaning his head back on the rock, a hand over his stomach, his eyes closed. "But I suspect that has more to do with the long barrel ride than anything else. My stomach did not agree with the eagles ether." Thorin could well remember his own reaction to the ride upon the eagle back. "Really I'll be fine. Take a look at Ori, he had a gash on his arm." He pointed to wear it when Ori sat between his brothers, Dory fussing over him.

"Very well," said Oin, gathering his bag. "I will tend to him and check on the others. But inform me if you have any untoward symptoms. Understood?" Kili nodded as the healer trudged off.

"Deep breaths through your nose," suggested Thorin, remembering Sara's advice for nausea. Kili did not move or open his eyes but subtly shifted his breathing accordingly. Thorin turned his attention back to the rest of the company, but could not keep his eyes from darting to the figures further down the beach.

The waves washed in and out, in and out, back and forth, gently tumbling the pebbles on the beach, gradually chipping away at them until eventually they disintegrated into the fine sand at her feet. Sara wondered idly if the waves could do the same to the leaden lump behind her breast bone. Her head hurt from all the crying, her face puffy and hot, and the back of her throat burned with the aftermath of her stomach's earlier rebellion. She could hear approaching footsteps behind her but she did not turn to see who it was, simply pretending she was oblivious.

She knew it was dangerous to wander too far from the others, but she could not stand to be around the others right now. After floating down a majority of the river in Thorin's arms, the tears slipping down her face as the others looked on, she needed some space. But apparently she was not even allowed that. A pair of heavy boots came into view to her right and the log beneath her sunk a few more centimeters into the sand. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her pack slip to the ground.

"I don't really want to be around anyone right now Dwalin." A heavy coat settled around her shoulders and Thorin's smell flooded her nose. She didn't shrug it off, but neither did she pull it further around her body. They sat in silence for several long minutes before Dwalin dug in her pack and pressed a water skin into her hands.

"I imagine the water would be welcome about now," he said.

"I told Thorin I wanted some space," she said attempting to keep the anger from her voice as she squished the water skin in her hands, trying to distract herself from the pressure building behind her eyes.

"He understands yer desire."

"And you don't?" she said dryly.

"I'm not that dense lass," he said snorting. "But it's not safe for ya to be alone right now."

"There are no orcs around."

"Ya don't know that, but even if there weren't I would not want ya on yer own. One's mind is apt to twist into dark paths after events like today. Besides there are some things I need to say to ya."

"If it's more skepticism about the elves, the plan, or how I need to be more careful you can save it. I'm not in the mood."

"Lass, I didn't come over here to pick a fight," he said sighing. "I just thought…"

"What?" she prompted impatiently, her stinging eyes warning her of her tenuous hold on her emotions.

"I still owe you an apology... and an explanation."

"And it can't wait?" she asked, turning her head away and surreptitiously swiping at her wet cheeks.

"It could," he said, running a battle calloused hand over his bald scalp. "But I think what I have to say may be of some help to you at the moment. At the very least it's a distraction."

"Well then you better make it quick. I doubt we will be here for very long," she said.

"True enough lass," he said, looking back at the company. Sara could see Thorin watching them. She groaned internally, knowing she was being unfair to Dwalin. But it was... hard looking at him and not thinking of the way he and Ruven had fought so hard to protect her earlier. She didn't think she would ever forget that the tang of his blood in her mouth or the shocked look on his face as his eyes had lost that spark of life. The silence stretched on for so long that for a while Sara was convinced that Dwalin had changed his mind, but them he spoke.

"I was 27 the first time I saw death saw the death of a companion." She said nothing but looked at her hands, half-heartedly picking at the grime under her fingernails until she realized it was probably Ruven's blood. Queasily she let her hands drop and tried to ignore the red stains on the front of her torn dress and trousers. Even her elven boots were stained a dull rusty brown.

"When the Battle of Azanulbizar commenced I was too young to be considered battle ready, but Balin on the other hand was at the age of 36. I watched my father, uncle, and brother all ready themselves for war that day. Ya see our mother and aunt had both died some years before and we had all been living together for some time since. Did ya know that Oin and Gloin are my first cousins?" She shook her head.

"Aye, they are. We spend many years together growing up."

"I suppose that would explain why they chose to go with you when you left," said Sara, glancing at him. He winced.

"Yes I suppose that's part of it, but none of us were eager to see a battle the likes of which we saw that day ever again."

"But I thought you said you were too young?"

"Aye, and so we were. Oin was 25 and Gloin was a mere 16."

"Well then how did you wind up and battle?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious lass? The three of us snuck into the army leaving that day."

"But why?" she asked. "That seems incredibly stupid."

"It was, but then I've never been accused of using my head at all times, and as I say, we were young."

"That still doesn't explain why."

"Balin," he stated simply, bending to retrieve a twig at his feet. "Although he is nine years my senior, I have always been more inclined to combat than he." He paused for a moment, snapping the twig into bits as he gathered his thoughts. "I can still see the shear panic in my brothers eyes as he followed my father and uncle out the door that day."

"It's kind of hard imagining Balin suiting up for battle," said Sara, finding that Dwalin's tale had engrossed her. "I mean I know you are all capable in a fight… but I have always seen Balin as more of a lover than a fighter."

"Balin had never had a lover," said Dwalin confused.

"I don't mean that literally, just that he would rather avoid conflict. He's more likely to talk through a problem then start a fight. It's just an expression." He mulled that over for a moment.

"Aye, in that regard I guess ya would be correct. At any rate, Oin, Gloin, and myself stole our way into battle, and what a battle it was. Hardly the time for us three to wet our blades the first time. I saw so many of our people dead or dying that day. We lost our father that day," he said.

"Was he the one you saw die?" asked Sara cautiously. Dwalin shook his head.

"No, he died defending King Thrain. Balin was the one who held our father as he lay dying. The last time I saw my father alive was when he walked out the door."

"I'm sorry," said Sara.

"Nay lass, it was a long time ago. No, the one I saw perish was my third cousin Prince Frerin. But while his death was terrible, it was the effect on those left behind that shook me most. Oin, Gloin, and I soon realized that we were in way over our heads. We were attempting to make our way to the king as that was where our kin would be but we soon met with resistance we were not prepared for."

"What happened?" Dwalin glanced down at her.

"I have fought Bolg before," he said simply. "In the battle of Azanulbizar."

"You mean the orc from earlier today? The one who…" but she could not finish.

"Yes that one," said Dwalin darkly. "He may have grown more mutilated over the years but I will never forget his face, though I did not know his name till today. He and two of his cronies engaged the three of us in battle, but we were woefully unprepared to face them. I'm not ashamed to admit that things were out of hand. Little Gloin had managed to kill his assailant but had also gone down with a severe injury. Oin also overcame his attacker but when he came to my aid against Azog he caught a rather nasty blow to the right side of his head. It's the reason he is hard of hearing in that ear. Thankfully he is not completely deaf." Sara pondered that for a moment and realize that despite Oin having lost his hearing trumpet long ago, he was still able to communicate effectively."

"So he really can hear?" she asked, checking.

"Oh Aye. Ya may have to speak louder if yer on his right side, but he can hear ya. He plays it up a bit more than is strictly necessary." Sara could not help the amused huff that escaped her.

"So how did you get away from Bolg?" she asked, urging him to continue.

"As it turns out we three were not the only ones to have snuck into battle that day. I was probably only a blow or two away from falling under Bolg's mace," said Dwalin, his hand drifting absently to his right ear.

"Is that what happened to your ear?" she asked tentatively. She had often wondered how his right ear had come to be missing such a large chunk, but had never quite worked up the courage to ask before.

"Aye," he said, his hand falling to his lap in a tight fist. "Bolg bit a chunk out of my ear that day."

"Seriously?" asked Sara, her stomach turning over at the thought. Dwalin nodded.

"Pity he didn't choke on it," said the dwarf, spitting into the sand. Sara waited for his ire to fade and his hand to relax.

"So how did you escape?"

"Rescued is more true," side Dwalin, tossing the broken remnants of the twig into the lake. "Just as I was sure I would I would fall, a dwarf step between us. They were so fleet and agile, pushing the orc back. I had soon regained my feet and together we drove him back, but before either of us could deliver the killing Bolg made his escape."

"But who rescued you?" asked Sara.

"You are aware of Thorin's younger siblings Frerin and Lady Dis?" Sara nodded. "Ya see although we do share a great great grandfather, I had not seen much of Thorin and his siblings up to that point. Only at public appearances. It was a very busy time for our people, trying to settle into the Blue Mountains and then the nine years of war prior to the final battle."

"When did you become so close to Thorin?"

"Shortly after the battle, but it was Lady Dis who I befriended first. As I say we three were not the only ones who snuck into battle that day, for no doubt she had been forbidden from the battle as well."

"Wait," said Sara. "You mean lady Dis?" Dwalin grinned.

"Aye lass, Lady Dis was the one who saved us. I had seen her from afar before, but the last place I thought to see her was on the battlefield that day. Thank Mahal she was. She saved our sorry hides but the fight was far from over. After she revealed herself to us I felt honor-bound to see her safely to her kin, not that she needed looking after as she had clearly proven. We got Oin and Gloin to safety and then returned to our search." Here Dwalin's face darkened and he grew silent for a few moments.

"By the time we found Frerin on the battlefield the orcs had mutilated his body, torturing and leaving him for dead. Dis's screams and sobs of agony still come to me in the night at times. It… it took a long time for Frerin to pass into the halls of our fathers and the orcs had made sure it would be a painful process. Dis had to watch it happen. At only 39 she had already lost her mother and grandfather, but that day she lost her father and brother as well. While she comforted Frerin in his final moments and mourned his loss I protected her. It wasn't until after the battle that Thorin found us. It nearly broke them both. So many were killed that day. I'll never forget the other anguish of that day." Dwalin sat in silence for a few moments, letting his mind wander in the past.

"After the battle that day Oin and Gloin's father, Groin, was our only adult living relative so we all moved in together, Oin, Gloin, Blain, Dis, Thorin, myself and Groin."

"But Thorin was the king wasn't he?" asked Sara. "Surely he didn't need a parent figure."

"Perhaps Thorin didn't need one for himself," said Dwalin. "But that didn't mean he was ready to take on the task of raising his sister alongside the duties of a new king. We were all still considered too young to be on our own. Besides which, after that day's losses it felt good to stay close to family. Dain had to go back to his mother and to lead the people of the Iron Hills. All that was left for Thorin and Dis were us. No matter how distantly related kin is still kin."

"I suppose so. So you all grew up together for a time," said Sara, mulling over all this new information. "For how long?"

"We were meant to stay with Thorin and Dis until Thorin turned 65 and became a proper adult, but as the years passed Balin and I grew closer and closer to Thorin and Dis. Eventually Oin and Gloin moved away to follow their own lives but Balin and I had become closer than brothers with Thorin and so we stayed by his side. And Dis," here Dwalin paused and blew out a heavy breath. "Dis... she moved on as well when she found Vili."

"Vili?"

"The lad's father," said Dwalin nodding in the direction of Fili and Kili. She glanced at them, Kili sitting against a rock, picking at the bandaging on his leg as Fili passed him rolling a barrel onto the shore.

"They never really talk much about their father," she said.

"They don't have many memories of him, and in Kill's case none. He died before Kili was born."

"Oh," said Sara, a weight clunking into place in her chest.

"Vili's death was devastating for Dis," said Dwalin. For a long time she was in a bad way. Kili was born early and small, but Dis… well she was still in mourning. I hated seeing her so heartbroken. I would have done anything to take it away." The melancholy in Dwalin's voice was all too clear and it tugged at the frayed edges of Sara's emotions. But as she watched a new expression overtook his face.

"Did you…" began Sara, not sure how to ask. "Did you… care for Lady Dis?" Dwalin glanced down at her, surprise painting his face, but she could tell by his reaction that her suspicions had been correct.

"Balin says ya are intuitive," said Dwalin. "Yes Lass, I did care for her."

"Still?" asked Sara carefully. "Dwalin nodded. "Did she or Thorin ever know?" He shook his head.

"Only two others have ever known and one of them is dead." Sara looked over her shoulder at Balin who glanced up at her as if sensing her gaze. There was concern clear in the set of his features.

"Is Balin the other?" Dwalin nodded. "But... but then why tell me?" she asked.

"Well for one because ya guessed and because I meant to tell ya anyway. In order to make my apology ya must understand my motives or it would be hollow otherwise."

"But what does this have to do with your apology to me?"

"I was there when Vili died," said Dwalin wringing his fingers together. "We had accompanied Thorin on a journey to one of the other dwarf clans but we were ambushed by a pack of orcs in the night. Before we knew what was upon us Vili was struck down. It was a mortal wound and we could do nothing for him. I was about avenge him but he caught me and held me back as the others fought off the enemy. Before he died he made me swear an oath to him. He made me swear to do all in my power to protect Dis, their children and Thorin."

"But why you and not Thorin," asked Sara, but as soon as she had asked she knew the answer. "He knew how you felt about Dis, didn't he?" Dwalin sighed and nodded his head.

"Aye he did, said any husband would be a fool not to notice. He wanted Dis to be happy and the boys to be safe. Said Dis had already lost enough in her life and should not have to bury any more loved ones." Dwalin got to his feet kicking a small piece of driftwood into the waves as he began to pace, his arms folded over his chest.

"Why didn't you ever tell Dis how you felt?" asked Sara, digging the toe of her boot into the sand.

"I hardly realized how I felt until it was too late. By then she had found Vili and I had lost my chance."

"Well why not after?"

"It was not my place," he said. "And she has never shown an interest in more than anything than camaraderie. Over the years my feelings for her changed and I poured more purpose and energy into the oath I took." Dwalin rounded on her. " In many ways ya remind me of her. I suppose that's what I saw in ya from the start that day in Bilbo's kitchen."

"You could tell that about me even then?" Dwalin smiled faintly.

"Aye lass, the way ya scolded the boys for their muddy boots and stood up for little Bilbo. Ya were in a foreign environment but ya never lost yer spark. Ya wouldn't let any of us walk over ya. I could tell back then."

Sara thought back to that day and the first time she had met him. The way he had sought her out after Thorin had stormed off. The help and encouragement he had offered to her from the beginning. The care, tender in his own way, that he had shown her. His protection and teaching. He had been the first other than Bilbo and Gandalf to befriend her, and he had been the first of the company to really trust her. And how had she repaid him?

"Dwalin," she stammered, the memories catching in her throat and causing her yes to sting. "I'm sorry I kept secrets from you. It was no way to repay you for all you have done for me. I never even stopped to thank you. I don't know how I would have made it this far without your help."

"You would have made it the lass. The boys would have seen to it." Sara shook her head.

"No," she insisted. "They were kind to me and good friends, but you were attentive and patient with me from the beginning. When I didn't know how to do something you helped me learn it for myself. You trusted me before any of the others did and you never doubted me. I'm so sorry I betrayed that trust." She swiped her cheeks, trying to hide the tears before he saw. He sat down behind beside her.

"Lass?" She didn't look at him. "Sara," he called. She turned to meet his gaze. "Lass, I told ya this because I need to make my own apologies. Gandalf and ya were exactly right about how I'd react. I was angry and I took it out on ya and that was not right. For years I have fought to keep Thorin, Fili and Kili safe. It's no small feat. Many of my scars were taking in their place. The oath I took has kept me going since that day. It has become my purpose, to keep Dis from heartache, and when ya told me that this quest would end in their deaths…."

"I took all that work and threw it in your face," she said, finally understanding his ire that day. He nodded.

"It enraged me that after years... nay decades of work that I was ultimately fated to fail my oath to Vili."

"I felt the same way the first way when I finished the book," she admitted. "I was so angry with the Valar for bringing me here to be with you, only to lose them."

"I'm sorry for the words I spoke to ya that night," said Dwalin. "I spoke out of my anger and grief. What I said was neither fair nor true."

"I'm sorry for keeping secrets," she said. "And for punching you." Dwalin rubbed at his jaw.

"It was a good blow and well deserved. But I could teach ya to do better if ya would let me." She chuckled.

"You want to teach me how to punch you harder?"

"Well not me in particular, but I would make amends with ya. Also yer training has fallen sorely by the wayside."

"You forgive me then?" she asked.

"If ya can forgive me lass," he replied.

"Can I ask you something? Why did you choose to leave?" Dwalin blew out of breath.

"Perhaps I hoped drastic measures would bring Thorin to his senses." He paused. "When I had a chance to come to my own I realized what I had done and came back. Besides if ya were planning to buck fate and give your all to change the future then ya can count me in."

"Even if it involves elves?" she asked, raising a brow. His face fell and he looked out at the lake contemplating his next words.

"I won't pretend I love elves," he began, absently cracking his knuckles. "And that will probably never change. But after today with that elf…"

"Ruven," supplied Sara somberly.

"Ruven," continued Dwalin, as if tasting the name. "When Ruven did for ya what I could not… well I can't very well hate them either. He gave his life in defense of yers. Had I not been so angry and stubborn I would have never split from the company. It was due to the split and my pride that I was injured by the spider. Had I not been injured I would have had the strength to protect ya today." The pressure was building in her chest as he spoke until at last the memory was too sharp. Her shoulders shook with a sob she tried to conceal.

"Sara," called Dwalin softly.

"It's my fault," she sobbed, hunching over. "He's dead because of me, because I wasn't strong enough. He's gone forever." Dwalin's hand found her shoulders and gently forced her to sit up until he could see her face.

"That's rubbish lass. None of this is yer fault. Ruven made his own decisions. The only one at fault is Bolg. I told ya, he's a menace, an animal who enjoys inflicting pain on any he comes across. None of this is to be laid at yer feet. Don't let yerself go down that path lass, it's a dark place and not one that's easily returned from. Trust me."

"But what if someone else dies while trying to protect me?" She swiped furiously at the tears sliding down her face. "What if it's you or Thorin or one of the others. I'm so scared Dwalin." He sighed and pulled her into a rough embrace.

"Lass," he said over his shoulder. He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. His were bright and fierce. "Ya listen to me lass, no matter what happens or who dies it's not yer fault. Ya have done and will continue to do yer very best to ensure we have the best chance possible, but nothing is assured. Ya can't stop war or death lass." His shoulder shagged a bit. "I won't lie to you Sara, there are more lives other than Ruven who will be lost before this is over, but none of it is yer fault."

"But my decisions could impact so many."

"For the better lass. Ya have worked hard to instill hope and faith in others, don't go losing it in yerself. Things will work out the way they're meant to." He pulled her close, holding her tight as she rubbed tears from her face. "I promise to have yer back from now on. No matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Thorin stood by the stack barrels on the end of the dock, his arms crossed as they all watched the barge draw closer to them over the icy stood to his right, leaning slightly to ease the pressure on his wounded leg. Up the beach Sara and Dwalin were slowly returning to the group. She had changed from her wet clothes and wore his coat, the hood pulled up over her head. Despite the chill breeze floating to them over the water she looked warm. That was a relief, but despite her relative bodily comfort he could still see the bone-deep weariness in the sag of her shoulders. She glanced nervously at the forest at the edge of the beach. Dwalin reached to rest a hand between her shoulder blades as a bit of the tension melted from her frame. At least the two had made amends.

Behind him there was a sneeze and a sniffle. Bilbo had changed but it seemed that illness was likely to catch the little hobbit. Hopefully they would be in Lake-town before it became too severe. Kili turned and hobbled over to stand close beside Bilbo and they were soon joined by the elf captain Tauriel who produced a damp handkerchief from her pocket. Bilbo took it gratefully.

The barge was nearing them now, but instead of coming straight into shore it turned and floated along the bank. It was the size of two or three large wagons and was equipped with a sail. As unfamiliar with watercraft as Thorin was, the barge appeared to be old but in decent condition, large enough to suit their needs. The man aboard looked less than thrilled to spy a party of strangers between him and the barrels. He was tall and lean with dark hair that fell in stringy waves to his shoulders. Clad in a tattered leather coat and plain woven clothing he watched them warily from the deck of the boat, a bow held loosely in his hands, an iron tipped arrow notched and ready to fly.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" called the man, the bowstring tensing slightly. Thorin's hand inched subconsciously toward Orcrist at his belt. The man's eyes roved over the group, taking in all the unfamiliar faces. "What are dwarves doing in these parts and in the company of elves no less?"

"We seek passage to Lake-town," called Thorin in return. "We are seeking an audience with the master of the lake. We bring a dire warning and wish to broker an alliance with him." At last Sara and Dwalin reached the group and she came to stand him. She pulled the hood from her face. The man on the barge looked her over and his brows drew closer together in suspicion.

"Why do you travel with a human woman?" He sounded agitated and had pulled the arrow back entirely aiming at Thorin. "What have you done to her?"

"They have done nothing," said Sara, stepping in front of him, her voice strong and clear. "I travel with them of my own free choice."

"Where do you hail from, Miss?" asked the man, not lowering his bow.

"Bree," lied Sara quickly, the truth too difficult to explain.

"That's a long way," said the man. "Why travel with them?"

"As you say it is a long way and a very dangerous road," said Sara. "My friends have seen me safely through it all so if you would please lower your bow. We mean you no harm." The man hesitated before lowering the bow slightly but not removing the arrow from the cord. Thorin pulled her to his side, disliking her acting as his shield.

"What business have you in Lake-town Miss?"

"I too wish to see the master of the lake."

"On their behalf?" he asked, nodding to the others.

"While I share in their purpose, I have reasons of my own to come to Lake-town. I am seeking my family." The barge was drifting closer, now only some 15 feet away from the dock.

"Who are you and your companions?" called the man.

"I am called Sara Miller." She glanced at him and Thorin nodded for her to continue. If a man was more at ease conversing with one of his own race then so be it. She reached for his arm and he took her hand firmly. "This is Thorin Oakenshield, king of the dwarves and his company from the Blue Mountains." The man watched them warily, his eyes lingering on their joined hands longest.

"And what are these dwarves to you?" he asked.

"Friends, companions, brothers, and more," she replied.

"How much more?"

"That I think is none of your business," she replied coolly.

"As you say," said the man, bowing his head slightly. "You will forgive my curiosity. It's not often we see dwarves and never in the company of others, but here I see four races traveling together. The elves I can guess are from Mirkwood, but who is the small fellow there?" he asked, pointing at Bilbo.

"He is my good friend Mr. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"He's rather a long way from home?" Bilbo sneezed again. "And in rather poor health. In fact you all seem a bit worse for wear."

"A state which we wish to remedy," said Legolas coming to stand on Sara's other side.

"And who are you?"

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil king of the elves of Mirkwood."

"Forgive me," said the man, releasing his hold on the arrow and bowing slightly. "I meant no offence."

"None taken," replied Legolas. "You are right to be wary in such turbulent times."

"Oh come on, come on," grumbled Dwalin loudly, nursing his injured shoulder. "Enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" asked the man, watching Dwalin.

"What's it to ya?" answered Dwalin glibly.

"Everything if you intend to enter Lake-town. The people there have enough trouble without adding more. The state of those barrels would be enough to give rise to anyone's suspicions. What happened and why are you all so uneasy?"

"We have had an encounter with an unfriendly pack of orcs," said Airidan.

"There is no such thing as a friendly orc pack in my experience," said the man, re-stringing his bow, his eyes moving to survey the woods behind them.

"We escaped on rafts made of these barrels."

"Escaped?" echoed the bargeman. "What makes you think I would help you when you are being tracked by a pack of orcs?"

"We can pay," said Nori, withdrawing a fat purse from his pocket and handing it to Thorin. He took it and resisted the urge to shake his head. Knowing Nori this was not strictly speaking their own money to spend. By the look on Legolas face the elf was also aware of this, but he nodded his approval anyway. Balin picked up the conversation.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat," he said in his best diplomats voice. "And no doubt you also have hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns have you?" The man's face softened only slightly.

"A boy and two girls," he replied.

"And your wife I imagine she is a beauty?"

"Aye, she was," said the man, his face falling. "Which is why I know the dangers of an orc pack all too well." The barge bumped up against the dock and the man moved to secure it quickly.

"If you would spare others that same pain," said Thorin, as Fili stepped forward to help the man. "Then you will take us to see the master of the lake. Our warning to him concerns an army of orcs and goblins amassing in the west. They will be here in a little under two months."

"How would you know such things?" asked the bargeman, pausing in his work but not looking up.

"We traveled from the west," said Sara. "We have seen them."

"Have you any proof of those claims?" Thorin fought back his irritation knowing he would have been more than skeptical if the roles were reversed.

"My word as king and the witness of my company."

"And the word of the prince of your allies," said Legolas. "My father has confirmed it with Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Even should you find it hard to believe us, by rights of your agreement with my people we have a right to speak to the master of the lake." The man mulled that over for a moment, his eyes moving from one face to another as he weighed his options.

"Please," urged Sara. The man looked at her, his eyes lingering on her face for a long moment.

"Help me load these barrels," said the man gesturing to the stack. "If you are being tracked we should leave quickly. We will have to stack them if there is to be room for all." Thorin breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and the others moved to load the cargo.

"Just remember," said the man. "Any attack on Lake-town will be on your head."

"I will station two of my guards at your front gate if it will help put you at ease," said Legolas.

"It might," said the man. "But there are many ways into Lake-town."

"Excuse me," said Bilbo politely, drawing them out of the conversion. He was carrying a stack of barrel lids in his arms. "If it's not too much trouble, might we have your name?" The man bent and took the lids from the hobbit.

"Ranson," replied the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ... I told you I hadn't fallen off the face of the earth... whew six weeks is a long time but I got a lot of stuff done in the meantime and you get a chapter for Christmas. Hopefully this chapter makes sense to you. I know that often Dwalin is said to have loved Dis but I wanted to give a bit more background and motivation to Dwalin... also it helps explain why he was soo upset before Mirkwood... but yay they are all made up. Now for lake town... took me a while to decide which way I wanted to got with this bit of the story but I think i have it. I have several good chapters I am eager to write soon. I hope you enjoy reading. To all the new readers welcome and thank you, to all the old readers welcome back, thanks for sticking with me. Merry Christmas or whatever you chose to celebrate! Enjoy some time with loved ones! Happy reading!


	53. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the company enters lake town.

The boards squeaked and groaned beneath Sara's butt as the barge crested the manager waves of the lake on its way towards the town to the north. The soft murmurs of dwarvish from the front of the barge mingled with the whipping and snapping of the sail above her head. Kili sat beside her. He was having a difficult time with the rocking of the waves and with his injured leg bothering him as well Sara had helped him to sit with his back against the mast. His head was lean back, his eyes closed. To their left Thorin, Fili, and Balin were conversing quietly; Thorin's eyes occasionally glancing over to her and Kili. On Kili's other side huddled a sniffling Bilbo and a bit further off Dwalin sat quietly on a crate, his hand clenching and relaxing as he held his newly injured shoulder.

Sara glanced behind them to where the bargeman, Ranson, stood with the elves near the back of the boat. She was a bit surprised to see Airidan operating the rudder rather than the man. Ranson's eyes caught and held her gaze and for a moment and Sara was taken aback by his face. The last truly human face that she had seen had been little Estel's and he was only 10 years old. Ranson's face stood out among the pointed features of the elves, clashed with Bilbo's round little face and seemed soft next to that of the dwarves. His face seemed bare in comparison save for the neat mustache and a small patch of hair beneath his lower lip lip and short stubble on his chin and jawline. She had almost forgotten what a human face could look like, that she was in fact not just another dwarf in the company. Despite her more delicate features and frame, her short height fit her well amongst the others, especially when draped in Thorin's over large coat.

"He seems friendly enough," said Bilbo, his head swiveled to see what had caught her attention. With a jolt and a wash of embarrassment Sara realized she had been staring, and Ranson was now walking towards them.

"I suppose so," she said turning away. Thorin met her gaze and raised his eyebrows pointedly, jerking his head in the direction of Ranson. Sara pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Shaking her head she turned to look at Kili. His face was pale and there was a sheen of sweat on his brow despite the chill breeze whipping past them. She squeezed his fingers and felt him return it weakly.

"Your friend doesn't look so well," said Ranson coming around to face them.

"It's nothing the lad won't recover from," said Dwalin gruffly, making as though to get to his feet. Ranson glanced at the burley dwarf as his fatigue got the best of him and Dwalin collapsed back onto his crate. Apparently the days earlier exertions had caught up to the warrior.

"You don't look so good yourself," said Ranson, stepping a bit closer to Sara and Kili and away from the dwarf.

"Mr. Dwalin was bitten by a giant spider in the forest," said Bilbo, fighting his chattering teeth.

"I heard stories of such creatures, but I had thought them not but tall tales."

"No such luck," mitered Sara. "They are very real and very dangerous. In fact their venom is one of the few things that dwarves do not recover from without aid."

"Was your friend here also bitten?" asked Ranson, inclining his head towards Kili. Sara shook her head.

"No, an arrow wound earlier today while escaping the orcs."

"He looks ill," said Ranson, concern creeping over his sun wrinkled face. "Shall I fetch the swill bucket? I would rather not clean the deck." Sara glanced at Kili. His closed eyes crinkled slightly at the corner with a weak grimace and he groaned softly.

"If you have one that might be for the best," she agreed. "Kili does tend to get motion sick." In a moment Ranson had found a bucket and held it out to Sara who tucked it into Kili's lap. "Thank you," she said, nodding to Ranson before brushing a lock of hair from Kili's face. The man watched her curiosity wrinkling his nose and brow.

"How did you come to care so for this odd group?" he asked, dragging a spare crate closer and popping down to face them.

"And why should she not," countered Dwalin morosely. Sara shot a look at Dwalin but he remained wholly unrepentant.

"I never said she shouldn't," said Ranson, waving at hand. "It was an honest question, for you must admit you are a strange collection." Sara looked around at her companions, her eyes lingering on Legolas and then even longer on Thorin. She felt a pang remembering that their party should have included one more. She shook her head and dove into the conversation, trying to distract herself.

"I suppose we are a rather odd bunch, and that's without the wizards we have traveled with, not to mention elf lord's, skin changes, or giant eagles we have met along the way."

"You have traveled with a wizard?"

"Yep, two in fact," said Sara. "Although I don't remember Radagast very well as I was delirious at the time."

"I have heard tales of Radagast for he is said to live in the southern part of the forest, but who was the other wizard?"

"Gandalf the gray," supplied Bilbo shivering. Ranson watched the hobbit stutter through the name and pulled an arm from his coat. Divesting himself he draped the ragged coat over Bilbo's shoulders but frowned when his hand brushed the hobbits neck.

"You are also suffering from a fever Mr. Baggins. You should be seen as soon as we reach Lake-town."

"Thank you," said Bilbo pulling the coat closed. "Do you know of anyone?"

"There are a few who might treat you, but my daughter could tend to you if it is a simple ailment as she's training to be a healer."

"What do you think Bilbo?" The hobbit nodded, burying his red nose and cheeks into the rough cloth of the coat. "How much longer till we arrive?" she asked, looking at the sun which was just now touching the western horizon, the sky lightly stained with its colors.

"A little over an hour," said Ranson, looking over his shoulder. We can just see the town now. There." He pointed and Sara clambered to her feet so she could see over the barges railing. In the distance and shrouded in a fog was the town. Through the mists she saw what she guessed were several watchtowers rising above the tops of the roofs with an even taller one near what appeared to be the center of town. She moved to the railing, squinting for a better view, Ranson following her.

"You never answered my question," he prompted. "How did you come to travel with such an eclectic group?" Sara turned to him, eyeing him carefully. His face was open and honest and the wrinkles near the edges of his eyes spoke of kindness and frequent laughter. Yet, there was also a dull hesitation in his gray green eyes that suggested he held much back.

"I told you, I was already traveling East to begin with when I happened to meet them in Bree."

"But why would they agree to bring you along?"

"When I met Gandalf he took a liking to me and insisted they bring me along since we were going the same direction. Besides, they were the ones who recognized the mark of Dale on a piece of jewelry I carried."

"And what has this jewelry to do with anything?"

"The necklace was all I had of my family. I'm looking for them. I had hoped to find a trace of them here in Lake town. Do you know of anyone who descends from Dale?"

"Many in Lake Town are descendants of Dale," chuckled Ranson, glancing back at Airidan and signaling him to steer right. "Perhaps you could show me the necklace in question."

"I can't," she said, feeling the weight of disappointment settle yet deeper behind her breastbone. "I lost the necklace."

"Then you may find your quest harder than imagined."

"Do you know of anyone that lost a daughter at a young age, around 24 years ago?" Ranson glanced at her, his eyes taking in her face.

"24 years you say?" She nodded hopefully, but it was dashed when his shoulders dropped and he sighed, rubbing a had over his face. "Many children are lucky to live past their first year. It is a hard life here, and many who have lost children prefer not to speak of it."

"I suppose that's true," said Sara quietly.

"How did you come to lose your family, may I ask?"

"As far as I can tell I was abandoned. I was found as a baby by a woman named Clarisse Miller and she raised me as her own. But I have always wanted to know my biological parents, to find out what happened and why I was alone."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"It's all right," she said. "Are there any geological records kept in Lake-town? A census taken perhaps?"

"I believe so, but citizens are not normally allowed to view such without the express permission of the master of the lake. As a traveler you may find it difficult to persuade him. The master is not known for openness and honesty, a fact that displeases many."

"I was under the impression your town prospers under his leadership. Before we left, King Thranduil mentioned that the master is a shrewd and successful businessman." Ranson's face hardened and he snorted derisively.

"Shrewd and successful he may be, but his short list of virtues does not include generosity nor a sense of responsibility for the people of Lake-town. Many languish under his leadership while he lounges in his relative opulence."

"Relative opulence?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ranson gave another snort.

"For all the airs the master assumes, his fortune is really quite small when compared to that of leaders in other lands. In times of old Lake town was a bustling and prosperous town, not as well to do as Dale mind you but well off. But several generations ago that all changed."

"Because of Smaug the dragon?"

"Aye, the dragon drove away the dwarves and the people of dale and lake town suffered right along with them. Even before the master came we were struggling. But he brought a garrison of his own men with him, promising safety and prosperity if we elected him our leader."

"Did he not deliver on his promise?" she asked.

"For a short time it seemed there was more wealth and food to go around, but after a few years things gradually declined. More of our children went to bed hungry and wore shabbier and shabbier clothing. Although we knew that goods and food were coming into town, they never seemed to reach the market and meanwhile there were no shortages for the master or his guards. Conditions have only grown worse in the past year and many are unsatisfied with his leadership. Some are even…" But here Ranson broke off. "Forgive me. It's not right of me to burden you with the cares of our town."

"Don't worry," said Sara. "It's interesting and informative and confirms some of my own suspicions about the master." Ranson eyed her skeptically.

"If you have never been here how could you have suspicions of the master?"

"Oh… rumors," she said, waving a hand, trying to cover her blunder.

"I was not aware Lake-town merited enough notoriety to generate rumors," said Ranson, folding his arms over his chest.

"A few," said Sara, not looking at him but rather bending over to pick at the railing of the barge. "Still, it doesn't bode well for a purpose if the master is so... well, disinterested in looking after his own people."

"Only in their money," said Ranson bitterly. She turned to lean against the railing.

"Still, I suppose we have to try."

"Try what?"

"To convince him of the danger of the orcs and goblins headed this way. We hope to make an alliance with the master and convince him to evacuate the town." Thorin broke from his conversation and approached, Bain following behind him as Fili went to sit beside his brother.

"You're going to find it difficult to persuade the master of anything that doesn't increase the bulk of his pocketbook," said Ranson.

"Indeed," said Thorin, coming to stand on Sara's other side. "All the more reason for us to see him."

"It is to our benefit that Prince Legolas and the others decided to join us in the end," said Balin. "He may be able to persuade the master where we will not."

"I wouldn't count on it. And I was not aware that you were listening in on our conversation," said Ranson a bit miffed.

"Clearly you have not been around dwarves then," said Legolas, approaching them. "Although it's hardly their fault. Dwarves and elves have a heightened sense of hearing so your conversation is all but private in such close quarters."

"I was not aware," said Ranson, frowning.

"Don't let it bother you," said Sara. " Even Bilbo has better hearing than we do. The only way to keep a secret in this group is to not speak it aloud, although with Nori around even that's no guarantee." From the other side of the barge Nori's head shot up at the sound of his name and Sara fought to stifle a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Ranson seriously.

The red-gold light from the torches stained the surrounding mist as they drew beneath the arches of the South Watergate of Lake-town. The sun had gone down some time ago and Sara shivered with the cold that was steadily seeping into her.

"Percy! Open the gate for pity sake," called Ranson into the fog.

"Ranson is that you?" came the reply. The glow of a torch bobbed closer to them though the bearer was still indiscernible.

"Of course it's me you old codger," called Ranson good naturedly. "Quickly now before we all freeze."

"We? Who's we? Who have ya go with ya besides yer barrels?"

"Open the gate and find out man. Come on now, it's bound to snow tonight. Don't keep us out in the cold."

"Alright. Alright. Give me half a second."

There was a grinding and squeaking that was reminiscent of nails on a black board as the portcullis was raised out of the dark water and they entered into the city. Sara tried not to flinch as water dripped from the slimy moss covered gate above and landed on her scalp, sliding down her neck and under her collar. Beside her stood Thorin, one hand absolutely resting on his sword and the other on her back. To her right Legolas's back was straight, his head held high and arms crossed expectedly over his chest. The torch bobbed closer once again and they could see a man on the wooden walkway to their right.

"By the stars, who are all those people with ya Ranson," said the stooped old man as he peered at them with squinty eyes, holding his torch higher.

"Travelers with urgent business, here to see the master," replied Ranson, catching a hold on the dock and securing the barge in place.

"Fat chance he will see them at this hour," snorted Percy, extending an empty hand expectantly. "Let's see yer papers before Alfrid and the others arrive. No doubt they'll be skulking around here soon enough. I have a feeling he will not take kindly to yer additional cargo."

"Here you are," said Ranson, stepping onto the wooden planks of the walkway. He fished inside his jacket and pulled a folded paper from a pocket and handed it to the old man.

"We are hardly cargo," said Legolas, cutting into their conversation, irritation etched in the lines of his brow. Percy glanced up at them ducking his head in a little bow.

"No offence to you good sirs, whoever ya may be, but to the master ya be little else. I'm sure I don't…"

"What have we here?" cut in an oily voice from the shadows of an overhang. Even from her place on the barge Sara could hear Ranson muttering under his breath as the man that stepped into the light. He was of average build and height, dressed in long dirty black robes closed with a gold leaf clasps and a belt worn especially high. Over this was a black furred cloak that had seen one too many years of service and atop his head was an oddly cylindrical looking hat with flaps pulled low over his ears. His face was scruffy and unkempt, yellowing teeth peeking out from under his mustache which was rivaled only by the line of hair stretching between eyebrows in a solid line.

"Ranson has returned with his usual barrels from the Woodland realm," informed Percy, not quite shuffling out of the way fast enough to avoid being knocked aside by one of the five guards that accompanied Alfrid.

"And so he has," said Alfrid, yanking the paper from Percy's hand and turning to Ranson. "But last I checked, you were licensed as a bargeman, not a ferryman. Leave the barrels and return this sorry lot to where you found them. We have enough to be getting on with without the troubles they surely bring."

"I can't do that," said Ranson stanchly.

"And why not? They are elves and dwarves. What business could they possibly have here except to be begging help?"

"They are escorting a woman," said Ranson. Alfrid glanced over the bargeman's shoulder. Sara felt Thorin draw ever-so-slightly closer as Alfrid's dark eyes roved over her quickly, the bridge of his nose wrinkled in disgust. Sara was unsure if she felt self-conscious or infuriated. She knew she was far from kempt, but someone who looked like this man had no business looking down on anyone for their appearance.

"And so what if they are. They found her, they can take care of her. The last thing we need is another scrawny waif haunting our streets."

"Have a care how you speak of Sara," warned Thorin, a hand on his sword hilt. "There are many here who would gladly strike you down for your ill comments."

"She is still none of my concern," sneered Alfrid. "Away with you now or there will be trouble. You're not welcome here."

"Perhaps you were not listening," said Ranson, stepping closer to Alfrid who instinctively drew back from the larger man. "I will not return her to the lakeshore." The five guards stepped forward, hands on gleaming weapons. Alfrid glanced around, drawing cowardly strength from his peers and reached out, attempting to shove Ranson, but the bargeman didn't budge an inch. Alfrid huffed irritably before a simpering smile spread over his oily face.

"And I say you will return them. That, or you can forget about your business license. You'll have no work." Sara watched the altercation with apprehension. What would they do if they were not allowed to enter Lake-town. Beside her Legolas had apparently had enough. He leapt onto the boardwalk to stand beside Ranson.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf and you will let this party pass." Instantly the guards had their weapons trained on the elf, but in the same moment four bows were drawn and aimed at them in return. Even Thorin had his own sword half drawn. Sara tensed waiting.

"What of it?" barked Alfrid defiantly. "Why should I care who you, or any of these vagabonds are?"

"Because Alfrid," said Ranson, smirking. "If you knew the names were our allies you would know that this is the son of King Thranduil. This is the prince of the Woodland realm." Alfrid's face was blank for a moment before it drained of any remaining color. But a moment later his beady eyes hardened."

"And how can you prove such a claim. It seems highly unlikely that such an esteemed person would arrive in such an unorthodox fashion. If you are indeed the elf prince as you say, why not ride up to the front gate with an entourage? Why enter the back gate at night?"

"That is none of your concern," stated Legolas curtly. "I demand that you take us to see the master at once." Alfrid looked him up and down, squinting.

"Even if I were inclined to believe your cockamamie story, the master is currently indisposed. Completely out of the question to see him until at least tomorrow afternoon during the normal hours."

"Indisposed my…" began Ranson, but he was cut off by Legolas.

"Be that as it may, by the terms of our treaty you are required to allow myself and my friends inside this town." Alfrid frowned, mulling over his options. At last he sighed and relented.

"Very well, you and the other elves may enter. But the others will have to leave."

"They all come with me," stated Legolas.

"You would be most unwise to turn them away," said Ranson.

"And why is that?" simpered Alfrid. "Going to claim that you have more royalty in your party?"

"Actually we do," said Legolas. He pointed to where Fili was helping Kili to stand. "Those two are dwarf princes and this is King Thorin Oakenshield." There was a blank look on Alfrid's face.

"Are those names supposed to mean anything to me? I told you before, we have no treaty with dwarves. Now, either the elves come in alone, or you all shove off." Alfrid folded his arms over his chest, attempting to stair down Legolas and Ranson to no effect.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake man," growled Dwalin pushing forward. "I say we toss him in the water and have done with it." Looking around Sara could tell that several of the others echoed his sentiments. She could hardly blame them, she too felt the urge to crunch her fist into Alfrid's smug jaw. The five guards shifted their attention to Dwalin and the company and Sara was mildly satisfied to see a thrill of fear flash across Alfrid's peaky face. Dwalin took another step forward, his knuckles cracking, but just as Thorin laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, staying him, Nori tossed something small into the air. It landed with a tell-tale clink at Alfrid's feet, a few gold coins spilling across the dirty boards and gleaming up at him in the torchlight. The shift in Alfrid's face was almost immediate. He glanced around at the soldiers and then stooped to collect the tiny purse and it spilled contents, mentally counting the coins. Legolas glared at Nori and Sara could tell that the elf was only just holding his exasperation in check. Nori merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's this then? A bribe?" asked Alfrid shrewdly.

"Not at all," drawled Nori sarcastically. "Think of it as a show of our faith in your good and noble character."

"Then you definitely over paid," said Ranson. Alfred lowered at him, but kept the purse tightly clenched in his fingers non the less.

"We are not asking for charity," said Thorin, his voice flat and even. "We can pay our own way. All we ask is that you allow us inside the city and let us speak with the master of the lake."

"You say you can pay your own way?" asked Alfred, weighing the coins thoughtfully in his hand. "So you have more like this?" Nori shook his coat so his pockets clinked and jangled audibly.

"We can and we do," said Thorin in the bland voice he used when he was disgusted.

"And you will cause no trouble? Just speak to the master tomorrow and then be on your way?"

"Once our business is concluded we will depart," agreed Thorin. Alfrid watched them for a moment, the gears in his mind almost visibly grinding into motion as his expression shifted.

"Welcome to Lake-town my good sirs and lady," he simpered. "Let them pass," he barked to the guards before turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait," called Legolas, bringing Alfrid to a halt. "Where might we find accommodations for the night?"

"What do I look like? The blooming inn keeper? You're in the city and you'll see the master tomorrow. Find your own beds." With these parting words the man turned and disappeared into the gloom, the guards following. Legolas looked to Percy and Ranson, and the old man clamored to answer.

"There used to be an inn," said Percy. "But it went out of business long ago on account of us having few to no visitors in our town. It was abandoned and has since fallen into disrepair. The only extra rooms to be had in town now belong to the master, and as you heard he is…"

"Yes indisposed," said Legolas frowning. Bilbo sneezed violently, rubbing at his nose blearily.

"You could stay with me for the night," offered Ranson hesitantly. "It's not much. I haven't beds, only a dry floor and few spare blankets to speak of, but you are welcome to it."

"Sounds better than being snowed on," said Nori, looking into the sky.

"And it seems we are unlikely to receive any other offers," said Balin. "Have you room for a party our size?"

"It will be cramped," admitted Ranson. "But I believe my friend Eric will be willing to put a few of you up for the night. He lives just next door."

"And he won't mind the intrusion?" asked Airidan. Ranson shook his head.

"I shouldn't think so. Besides," he said, running hand over the back of his neck. "My youngest would have my hide if I let the chance slip by for her to meet elves and dwarves."

"Well let's not disappoint the wee lass then," said Bofur, the wine bottle once again in hand. Nori swiped the bottle and took a long draft before handing it back, empty, to a disgruntled Bofur.

"I agree," said the thief. " It's got to beat sleeping on a dungeon floor or on the beach under a blanket of snow." Ranson eyed the thief doubtfully.

"Well acquainted with dungeons are you?" he asked, looking as though he were regretting his hasty offer.

"No more than usual," said Nori casually.

"And what is usual?" Here Legolas stepped in.

"They were for a time in my father's dungeons."

"And why is that?" asked Ranson, looking to Thorin.

"We were mistaken for vagrants and beggars in his lands and were wrongfully imprisoned until our purpose and intent could be proved otherwise."

"But that was taken care of? The master will throw you out if he thinks it will endanger his trade agreement with Thranduil." Sara glanced at Legolas. They would need to be careful not to let the master know what was really going on in Mirkwood.

"I would not be here if it hadn't," said Legolas. "Set your mind at ease on that front." Ranson seemed mollified by his answer and turned to Thorin.

"Very well, my offer stands. You are welcome in my home for the evening. What say you?" Thorin looked around at the others, weighing their non-existent options, his eyes lingering on Dwalin and Kili.

"We will accept your gracious offer."

"Then let's be off," said Ranson. They clambered aboard the barge once more, Ranson bidding farewell to Percy as they moved further into town.

They made their way silently through the water bound town. The boardwalk streets were near empty, only the occasional figure quickly darting from shadow to shadow in the mist that was beginning to lift. The town was built on wooden stilts that raised the buildings a foot or two above the surface of the water. The homes and business themselves were squished together, as often as not, sharing walls with their neighbors. Small boats and dinghies littered the waterways, the occasion bridge spanning over them. From what she could see, the town reminded her of a ghetto version of Venice.

Despite the poor visibility Ranson maneuvered the barge with finesse, gliding them smoothly into what appeared to be the center of town. A large open space of water was surrounded by buildings but one in particular stood out from the others. The structure in question was at least three or four times the size of anything they had yet encountered in lake town and before its doors was erected a larger than life bronze statue of a paunchy looking man. Fires were lit in small braziers on either side of the figure casting wavering shadows over the glinting surface.

"The master of the Lake," said Ranson, giving a sarcastic little bow as they passed by. About ten minutes later they came to a stop near the Eastern edge of town. The house before them looked like so many of the others Sara had seen but was spared being squished between its neighbors like a piece of an ill-conceived sandwich.

"Follow me," said Ranson, nodding to Sara and Thorin. Together they climbed the short flight of wooden steps to the door followed closely by Legolas. There were voices coming from within, but as the door opened quietly, silence fell like a blanket of fresh snow. From behind Ranson, Sara could see a man look up from where he stood bent over a parchment on the table. Two children, a boy and younger girl sat with the remnants of a meal before them. All was still for a moment.

"Da!" squealed the girl scrambling from her chair and propelling herself forward to latch around Ranson's middle. "Where have you been? You're late."

"Sorry love," said Ranson, returning the girl's embrace. "Something came up."

"Da?" asked the girl, letting go and peering around his waist, her blue-gray eyes wide. "Who are they?" She pointed out the door to the faces peering in.

"They are the reason I am late," said Ranson stepping aside so Sara, Thorin, and Legolas could enter. Sara looked around the room. It was small but tidy. A merry fire was crackling away in the hearth and as Sara got a clearer view of the room she saw an older girl and a woman sitting at a window seat. There was a relieved yet confused look on the girl's face.

"But who are they?" asked the little girl, hopping from one foot to the other excitedly.

"Patience Tilda," chided Ranson.

"I'm sorry we kept your father," said Sara, looking around the room and meeting eyes with each individual in turn. "I hope we didn't cause you to worry too much. My name is Sara Miller. Your father was kind enough to help us out of a difficult situation." The girl's eyes grew even wider as Tauriel and Fili helped support a limping Kili through the door. The woman and older girl immediately moved away from the window surrendering the seat to Kili who nodded appreciatively.

"Da you brought home elves with you!" exclaimed the girl in wonder, brushing a stray lock of dirty blonde hair from her face.

"And dwarves as well, if I'm not mistaken," said the man, snatching the paper from the table before folding and tucking it into a pocket. His hair was a short messy auburn, almost the color of cattails in the fall. His green eyes sparked with good humor, but the square shape of his clean shaven jawline was all business and leant a flinty look to face.

"Yes but who are they?" insisted Tilda.

"I was coming to that if you would give me…"

"What's going on Father?" asked the older girl, coming around the table but halting as more of the company filed into the room. She resembled her younger sister save that her hair was a few shades darker towards chestnut and pulled back in a braid set close to the back of her head. The third of the children, a boy had dark hair like his fathers and soft brown eyes and a crease of premature worry between his brows. As the others continued to file in the two older children moved back to make room. Tilda on the other hand just stood in the center, watching raptly. She reminded Sara irresistibly of Estel the night that she and Thorin had first caught him in the kitchens. She even looked to be about his same age. As Bilbo shuffled into the room he gave a tremendous sneeze.

"Da, look," said Tilda, pointing to the hobbit. "He's even shorter than the others. Even shorter than me."

"Tilda," scolded Ranson. Bilbo turned, offense and consternation flashing briefly across his face before he caught a glimpse of the speaker. His face softened somewhat.

"It's alright," he said, raising a hand. He looked at the girl. "My name is Mr. Bilbo Baggins. I am a hobbit. I hail from the shire away to the west."

"I've never met a hobbit before," she said. "Are all hobbits short?" Bilbo looked taken aback by her bluntness.

"When compared to the other races I suppose so. But it's considered quite rude to mention it. Besides, I'll have you know that for my kind I am actually rather tall."

"Oh," said Tilda, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't fret," assured Bilbo. "I'm not offended." He turned ready to move further into the room but Tilda reached out and caught his sleeve.

"Mr. Bilbo," she said, glancing up at her father quickly. "Will you be my friend? I'd like to have a hobbit as a friend."

"Then ya couldn't have picked a better one to ask," said Bofur, clomping past and clapping a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Mr. Baggins here is about the nicest fellow you could hope to meet." Bilbo looked a bit pink around the ears. Tilda looked at the hobbit awaiting an answer.

"If you wish to be friends that would be agreeable to me," replied Bilbo.

"What about me?" protested Bofur, turning to the little girl. "Have ya ever had a dwarf for a friend?" Tilda looked the toymaker up and down, thinking.

"Well... you are a bit taller than me," she said, taking a step closer to Bofur. "But I suppose you will have to do." Bofur laughed heartily.

"My name is Bofur lass, pleased to meet ya. And if you'll be needing an elf to complete yer collection, ya can always try Leggy over there." Bofur jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Legolas who unfortunately had heard the dwarf. Despite the plain murder in the elf's eyes he remained in place, but Sara could have sworn she saw a smirk flit across Airidan's face as he passed by. "Ya see lass he's quite the catch because he's an elf prince."

"He is?" asked Tilda, glancing at Legolas lowering her voice growing quiet quieter in their conspiracy.

"Move in, move in," groused Dwalin, pushing past the toymaker and making his way slowly to collapse on the window seat beside Kili.

"Tilda," called the woman extending a hand for the little girl. The woman had long dark hair with dark eyes to match and wore an odd hat with beads strung over one ear. "Come over here and let them all inside." Reluctantly the girl compiled. Soon they had all squeezed inside, most of them standing around the edges of the room.

"Welcome to my home," said Ranson when most of the movement had ceased. "These are my children. Bain is 16," he pointed to the boy. "Sigrid is 15." He nodded to the other girl. "And of course my youngest Tilda who is almost ten."

"My birthday is tomorrow," said Tilda beaming.

"These two," continued Ranson, "Are my friends Eric and his wife Hilda. They live next door." The couple nodded, watching the group uncertainty.

"But who pray tell are you guests?" asked the redheaded man Eric. "Where did you stumble across such a group?"

"They were at the dock waiting with the barrels. They asked for a ride into town. They say they have urgent business with the master."

"Then why did they not come to the main gate and why are they here now?"

"We are being hunted by a pack of orcs and could not spare the time ," said Thorin plainly.

"And you brought them here?" shot Eric, looking to Ranson. "With orcs tailing them? They could spoil our plans."

"Your plans," correctly Ranson. "I have told you before that while I agree with you, I want nothing to do with your harebrained schemes." Eric scowled.

"You could put us in danger."

"You are already in danger," said Sara. "That's why we're here. The orcs may be after us, but they are preparing to bring war to your land. They will be here in a matter of weeks. We came to speak to the master, to warn him."

"I would have taken them to see the master but you know how he operates," said Ranson sourly.

"He doesn't," said Eric, spitting into the fire.

"As it is they are lucky to be in the city at all. Alfrid was at the town gate and was all set to turn them away." Eric nodded knowingly.

"Indeed he is most troublesome, coward though he be. But just who are you people, how came you to be pursued by orcs?"

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf son of King Thranduil," said the elf stepping forward. "These are my close friends, Tauriel, Airidan, Myrin and Lierin."

"And you?" asked Eric, turning to Thorin.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, King of the dwarves. This is my company of friends and companions, including Ms. Sara Miller and Bilbo Baggins."

"Quite the party you are, but why are orcs pursuing you? What of this war you speak of? What's going on?" Thorin sighed and opened his mouth to speak but Sara beat him to.

"Look,' she said, rubbing a tired hand over her eyebrow. "Not to be rude or anything, but it's been a long day. We have been through quite an ordeal. Many of us have not eaten or slept in almost two days. Some of us are injured and we even lost…" But the words caught in her throat.

"We lost a friend and companion earlier today," finished Tauriel. "Might explanations wait until the morning?"

"Indeed two of our company have a long journey to begin tomorrow," said Legolas.

"But what about…" started Eric. Hilda rested hand on his arm bringing him to a halt.

"Have a heart love," she said. "Can't you see they're exhausted. Leave well enough alone until morning." Eric seemed to deflate under his wife's touch and he rubbed a hand over the back of his head and then down his face, blowing out a puff of air.

"You are right," he said, squeezing his wife's hand before turning to face the group again. "Please forgive me my lack of manners."

"Not at all," assured Balin, speaking quickly for them. "It's only natural to want answers, especially when faced with such odd circumstances. We would be glad to enlighten you more of our particular tale in the morning before we go to the master."

"If he sees," said Eric.

"Right," said Ranson, seeking to change the subject. "Eric, as you can see this is a large group. I had hoped you would also allow a few of my guests to stay with you for the night." Eric pursed his lips, rolling his eyes.

"Of course you did." He sighed, his wife giving him a look. "Very well, but I can't say accommodations next door will be any better."

"What of your wounded?" asked Hilda, glancing around. "What can Sigrid and I do to help?" Here Oin stepped forward.

"I did not get the chance to properly cleanse the wounds from earlier today as we were on the run. Do you have any spare bandaging? Some hot water and an antiseptic herb would be beneficial as well."

"That can certainly be arranged," said Hilda. She and Sigrid got to work as Tilda and Bain jumped to clear away the empty dishes on the table. Soon the small room was bustling with activity.

Oin directed the tending of the company's wounds, even seeing to Tauriel's head as Legolas, Thorin, Ranson and Eric discussed sleeping arrangements. Tilda had been quick to drag Bilbo and Bofur off to a corner of the room and sat talking animatedly to them. Bofur held a small chunk of firewood in his hands and was happily carving away as Tilda peppered him with questions. Myrin and Lierin had disappeared, but Sara suspected they were nearby keeping watch on the house. The others found various tasks to help with. Bombur had begun to cook a large pot of stew over the fire with Hilda occasionally checking to see that he had what he needed.

Kili was still sick to his stomach and Dwalin had yet to recover his strength. At first Sara chose to sit with them as Oin tended to them with Sigrid's help, but she soon found that she could not stomach it. The memory of a tangy blood in her mouth was still fresh in her mind. Noticing her distress Fili had seen her to a chair at the table. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her reassuringly before he returned to Kili's side. Seeking for a way to distract her mind and fingers Sara asked Bomber if she could help cut the vegetables. At first he had insisted that he had everything under control, but after a quick whispered word from Bifur, Bomber had quickly surrendered the vegetables to her care. Soon enough, all were doctored up, fed a thick and hearty stew and all thoughts turned to rest.

It had been decided that Dori, Nori, and Ori, along with Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur would stay with Eric and Hilda while the others remained with Ranson and his family. Ranson had tried to insist that Sara take his bed, but she had declined. She had intended to sleep in the main room with the others as usual, but when Sigrid and Tilda had approached her, offering to let her share their bed, it was impossible to turn down the excited little girl. Thankfully Bilbo and Tauriel had included a blanket in all the packs, not that the dwarves really needed the extra warmth, especially indoors, but it meant that Dwalin, Kili, and poor sniffling Bilbo could be made more comfortable. At last everyone had found a spot to rest and the house was quiet.

Sara lay with her back to the two sleeping girls, Tilda snuggly pressed to her back and Hilda on her sisters other side. Sigrid had offered Sara one of her nightgowns for the night and at first Sara had wanted to turn her down. She had never liked nightgowns, but then she had realized the state of her clothes. Not wanting to dirty the bed or offend the sisters, she had taken the offered garment. The two sisters had long since fallen asleep, but sleep was slow in coming to Sara. The little room was dark and quiet save for the sound of the waves on the lake below them.

Unoccupied and half dozing, her mind began to sift through the events of the day. Inevitably her mind wandered to Ruven and the orc's attack. Fear and panic jerked Sara back to full awareness and she sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing her face in her hands, trying to ignore the unwanted adrenaline coursing through her body, putting all her nerves on full alert. A wash of suppressed emotions crashed over her and she stood, fighting back the panic. It was certain she would not be sleeping tonight. Not wishing to disturb the sisters with her tossing and turning, Sara rose from the bed, tucking the blanket back around Tilda. Trapped in a little girl's hand was the wooden squirrel that Bofur had presented to her as an early birthday gift.

The old lace hem of the nightgown brushed against at the back of Sara's knees and she quickly slipped out of it and back into her day clothes. Dirty or not she would at least be comfortable. After months on the road sleeping in the same clothes that she traveled in, it was certainly more comfortable than a nightgown. What she wouldn't give to have some of her old earth clothes. Drawing her blanket around her shoulders she exited the small bedroom and made her way to the main living room where the others were sleeping.

The glow of the fire cast golden shadows over her friends' faces and she smiled at the familiar buzz of their snores. Dwalin snoozed on the padded window seat, one arm flung over his face, and Kili slept in a chair beside him, he's injured leg propped up on a basket. Against the wall between them, his blond fuzzed chin resting on his chest slept Fili. At first Sara was tempted to simply curl up next to him but he was sleeping so soundly that she didn't want to wake him. Instead she turned to go to the fire where Bilbo lay curled on his side, snoring louder than normal. She passed Balin asleep in a padded armchair and Oin and Gloin passed out under the table. Even Myrin and Lierin were leaning against each other, slumped against the wall near the door. She was looking for one face in particular but Thorin was not to be seen, and not indeed were Tauriel, Airidan or Legolas. She sighed. Perhaps Thorin was next door checking on the others, or he had chosen to stay the night there as well.

A shiver ran up her back and she moved to sit in front of the fire, grabbing her back from the pile at the end of the table as she passed. She pulled her puzzle box from within its pockets, intent on checking to see if the phone had survived the flight from Mirkwood. She had checked it physically earlier when Dwalin had brought her bag to her but the phone had been without power. She had let the solar battery sit out for a while but before she had been able to power up her phone, Ranson had arrived and she had been forced to hide it away once again. Leaning back against her pack Sara pushed her toes closer to the flames as her fingers smooth over the grooves in the puzzle box. The house was silent and there was little chance of her being disturbed by Ranson or one of his children. Carefully she found the pin and released the catch, sliding the box open just as the front door opened as well.

Hastily she tried to tuck the box under her shirt and turned to see who had come in. The door closed with a soft click of the catch and Thorin stepped into the firelight. He began to slip out of his boots but as if feeling her eyes on him he turned and caught her gaze. She let out a relieved breath, pulling the boxout from under her shirt as he padded toward her in his socks.

"I wondered if I might see you here later tonight," he said, softly sinking to sit on the floor beside her. He pulled off his coat and she reached out to brush away some of the snowflakes that had caught in the fur. They melted on her fingertips and she flicked the moisture at him. He did not dodge, merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you find it difficult to sleep?" She nodded, turning her face back to the fire, it's heat prickling her cheeks.

"It's too… quiet. My mind didn't want to shut off," she said. He nodded and they sank into an easy silence for a few moments.

"How much snow?" she asked, wiping her hand on her pants before pulling her phone out of the box.

"Only a light dusting, but it only just began," he said. He produced his pipe from his pocket and proceeded to fill and light it. The red glow at the end of the pipe cast a red light over his face as the sweet smell of his tobacco floated toward her. Her fingers absently smoothed over the surface of her phone as she watched the flames dance.

"Sara?" She looked up at him. "I have a request to make of you." She froze unsure what he would ask.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wish to read the book."

"The Hobbit?" she asked. He nodded.

"I want to read the full account in detail, such as it is."

"Are you sure?"

"I would not ask if I were not." She sighed.

"No I don't suppose you would. I'm convinced you never do anything if you weren't sure of it."

"I try not to," he agreed. "May I read it?" There wasn't anything in the book to give away the true nature of Bilbo's ring or anything pertaining to the future. Was there? Nothing came immediately to mind.

"I think so," she said. "Can I ask you why you want to read it?"

"I hope it will aid us in making wise decisions for the future," he said, but he did not meet her gaze. She had the distinct feeling that was not the only reason.

"And?" she coaxed. He sighed, surrendering.

"I wish to abate or confirm my fears," he admitted. "I must know if I truly succumb to dragon sickness. If so I hope to take steps to prevent it."

"Is that possible?"

"There's no way to be certain," he said. "But if it's true then I have to try."

"All right," she said. "But I'll have to teach you how to navigate my phone and you must promise not to get rid of any of the pictures."

"Even if I knew of such things, why would I?"

"Because I may have a few of you," she admitted. His eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch.

"You have an image of me on your device?"

"I do, although to be fair it was Fili and Kili who took it."

"I wish to see it," he said. "Will you show me?"

"Are you going to make me erase it?" He snorted.

"I believe I have given up on ever trying to make you do something you don't wish to Sara."

"Good. Then I will show you. There's not a lot of battery life but it should be enough to at least acquaint you with the basics." She plugged the power into the phone and booted it up while Thorin tapped out his pipe into the fireplace. Once he had stowed his pipe once again she showed him where the power button and volume control were.

"This is the music app," she said pointing. "But I would not recommend using it here. I mean you should obviously only use the phone where no one else can see, but if your room or pocket suddenly breaks into a chorus of Three Days Grace or the Carpenters, people are bound to start asking uncomfortable questions."

"I will not be careless," he said.

"I know. Okay this is where the files for the book are. Open this here, and this button will allow you to switch from page to page or chapter to chapter. I think that currently we are in chapter 10, A Warm welcome." Thorin chuckled.

"It has hardly been a warm welcome." She grinned.

"No, your right. It hasn't exactly gone according to plan or script. Just be careful with my phone, it's one of the last things I have from home."

"I will return it to you in good condition, have no fear. What's this?" he asked, returning them to the home screen and pointing to a bright yellow figure.

"Oh that's the game Pac-Man." She tapped it and quickly turned the volume off as the game started up. Thorin watched as she moved the little yellow figure across the screen.

"I know not what you are doing, but it is mesmerizing."

"Yeah, Fili and Kili found that out the hard way."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You remember the night the trolls stole the ponies and almost ate you all?"

"That is something I am not likely to forget anytime soon," he said, grimacing.

"Well let's just say that... and you're not allowed to be angry with them because it was forever ago, but Fili and Kili may have been playing Pac-Man instead of paying as much attention to the ponies as they should." Thorin scowled.

"Is that so?" She nodded.

"But they have hardly touched my phone since. I can't say I blame them. Phones cause lots of people to become distracted back on earth. Many people get hurt because they are paying attention to their phones and not their surroundings, especially when they are driving a car," she said. Thorin was watching his nephews. Kili moaned quietly, his face pinched in pain but he did not wake.

"Where is this image you have of me," he asked. She tapped the screen and brought up her photos, scrolling through them till she found one that she was looking for. She handed him the phone and he took it gingerly, staring at the image for a long time.

"It is a remarkable likeness," he said at last.

"It's not just a likeness," she said. "This is exactly how you looked. "See, watch this." She took the phone back from him and quickly snapped a picture of Bilbo's sleeping face before showing it to him.

"It is remarkable," he said, glancing back and forth from the phone and Bilbo. His thumb touched the screen shifting it to the next image and he was soon engrossed in perusing the pictures. Sara watched as he flicked through all the pictures of the company before he stopped.

"What is that behind you?" asked Thorin, his forehead wrinkling in confusion as he handed her back the phone. It was a picture of her standing in front of her green 1989 Honda Civic hatchback.

"That was my car," she said. "My roommate Melody took that picture just before I left on that last camping trip that led me here. Gosh was that really only four months ago?" She pushed the image to the side going further and further back in time with each picture. Thorin watched intently over her shoulder not speaking, but she could tell his list of mental questions grew with each image. A wash of regret swept over her as the pictures flipped by. Her phone gave a small beep and died once again. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Would it be acceptable for me to view those images again while your phone is in my care?" he asked. She looked over at him.

"Sure, I have no secrets to hide." She handed him the phone and charger. It grew quiet again as they each were lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you miss it terribly?" She glanced over him confused. "Your old home, Earth," he clarified. She studied her hands unsure how to answer at first.

"Of course I miss it. I grew up there."

"What about it do you miss most. It seems like such an alien world to me yet I know it is a part of who you are."

"I miss sweatpants," she said at last.

"What are sweatpants?"

"Very warm but loose-fitting pants that are perfect for sleeping in on cold winter nights like tonight." He nodded.

"What else do you yearn for?"

"I miss Coke, being able to get a cold Coke for the fridge. And shower. Baths are fine and all, but I do miss the water beating down on my back like a waterfall but hot. I miss my car. I don't think I will ever again complain about a long car ride, not that I'm likely to ever see a car again. Do you know that with a car we could have made this whole trip in a few days, although I suppose we would have needed more of a bus." She knew she was rambling, but somehow she cannot stop the flood of words spilling for her mouth, and Thorin just sat listening.

"I miss modern conveniences and how easy they make life. I miss how big modern technology makes the world." She hesitated before going on. "I miss... I miss being safe," she said, her voice so quiet she almost didn't hear it. Thorin drew in a sharp breath as her fingers trailed over the inside of her wrists and a moment later he had pressed close to her side. He tipped her face up to meet his, a finger under her chin.

"You know I will always do all my power to see to your safety Sara. I'm sorry for my shortcomings in the past." She shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she said. "I don't blame any of you for anything that's happened. It's just... on Earth I could be me, live my life, and no one wanted me. I mean no one was after me to drag me off to some dark master or force me to tell them all the secrets of the future. I was just me. Just Sara Miller college student. For better or for worse not many people noticed there. Hear it seems that wherever I go from now on I will only bring danger to others. I don't... I don't want what happened today to happen to anyone else." Thorin reached an arm around her waist and drew her sideways into his lap.

"Sara there was nothing you could have done for him. It was not your doing." She could feel the rumble of his voice in her ribs as he spoke. She rubbed her hands over her face, willing herself control.

"I know, but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about his face when he…"

"This is the real reason you are not abed isn't it?" She nodded.

"I close my eyes and try to sleep but all I can see is his face. His or Azog." Thorin pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You needn't say more. I understand."

"Do you have a similar problem?" She could feel him nodding.

"From time to time. More when I was younger. Anyone who has seen battle or death reacts thusly."

"Does it ever get any easier?" He was silent for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

"It never truly goes away, but it does ease with a distance of time. But you can't run from it or hide. Face it, embrace it. Let it strengthen your resolve for the future."

"I'm... I'm afraid to sleep," she admitted.

"That is understandable, but sleep will find you whether you're resigned to it or not. It's better not to fight it."

"Thorin, I'm so tired." She slumped into his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. "But what if I dream about…"

"It can be hard to separate the fear and grief from a person's death from the memories we carry of them, but we shouldn't let fear of a memory taint or erase all we know of them. Ruven's last act was one of sacrifice and care. Remember it as such." Sara raised a hand to swipe at a tear before it could fall. Thorin's fingers gently stroked her hair relaxing her into him. So much had happened in the last two days and it was difficult to let her mind slip free, to turn over control to her subconscious. Thorin's finger absently brushed the tip of her ear tickling it and she shifted to look up at him. He lifted his hand looking down at her.

"Do you wish me to stop?" She shook her head laying it back on his shoulder.

"Can I stay with you tonight," she asked quietly, not moving. He paused in his attention to her hair and instead slipped a hand under her chin so she was looking at him. His lips met hers in gentle assurance, his dark hair mingling with her own.

"Tonight and every other you wish."


	54. Unwilling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hands are forced

The surface of Sara's phone was smooth to the touch as Thorin's fingers idly brushed over its beveled edge inside his pocket. He leaned against the mantle, kicking a stray coal back onto the fireplace as he waited for everyone to make themselves comfortable. Not long after their small breakfast, the ginger haired man, Eric, had begun asking questions once again, and Thorin had resigned himself to what was sure to be a long and circuitous explanation. Hashing out the story while also keeping certain aspects secret would prove to be interesting. Sara had been right; secrets were often more trouble than expected.

Sara's night had been, as expected, difficult and Thorin spotted her yawning several times as she helped Sigrid and Bofur tidy up the last of the dishes. She looked weary and rundown, her shoulders slumped lower than usual and her eyes were dark and heavy. Even her appetite had seemed to be affected for she had eaten little at breakfast. The meal itself had been meager, and Thorin suspected, a little guiltily, that a great deal of the house's food had gone into the stewpot the previous night. He made a mental note to replenish the family's kitchen at the first possible opportunity, even if it was with the money Nori had stolen from the elves. He would also have to be sure to repay the elves once the mountain once it was retaken. If it was retaken. He shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. When it was retaken, and if it wasn't, well then they had more important things to worry about than a purse of coins. The group was settling now and most were gathered around awaiting Eric's questions. Nori nudged the empty chair next to him further from the table and Thorin sank hesitantly into it. Legolas stood near the window looking out but the other elves had not yet returned from wherever Legolas had sent them. Apparently he was not the only to notice.

"Where are the other eves?" asked Eric. "I thought there were five of you." Legolas didn't take his eyes off the window pane as he spoke.

"Tauriel and Airidan are patrolling the outskirts of town and keeping an eye on the gates. Myrin and Lierin are occupied with a personal favor for me. Do not expect to see them back for at least ten days, perhaps longer."

"Watching the gates? Why?" asked the boy, Bain, taking a torn fishing net of the wall and sitting near the fire to mend it.

"Orcs," said Nori nonchalantly.

"Yes, but why are orcs after you?" shot Eric. Thorin settled himself back in the chair trying to mentally prepare himself for this conversation.

"The orcs are pursuing us because…" began Balin, but he was interrupted by Legolas who signaled for silence.

"What now?" asked Eric impatiently.

"Someone approaches," said Legolas, cocking his head to the side but his shoulders relaxed a moment later. There were footsteps on the stairs outside and a quick knock on the door before Hilda slipped inside. Kicking snow from her boots she walked to the table and deposited several large baskets and bundles with a thump, food and medical supplies spilling onto the tabletop.

"Where did you get the coin to pay for this?" ask Eric, clearly upset as he explored the goods.

"That one," said Hilda, gesturing towards Nori as she hung up her coat. "Nori was it? He gave me the coin and suggested that I replenish what we used last night and told me to buy extra." Thorin glanced at Nori who shrugged and then tossed him in the bag of coins. Thorin caught it effortlessly. Just how many pockets had the thief picked?

"The town is certainly restless this morning," said Hilda, going to stand next to the fire, rubbing her hands in an effort to warm them. "It seems that your arrival last night was not exactly a secret. You are the talk of the Town." She glanced at Ranson. "I even overheard a few people singing and discussing the old song?"

"What song?" asked Sara, drying her hands on a towel before coming to stand just behind Thorin. She rested a light hand on his shoulder and he quickly captured it, standing and ushering her to sit in the chair.

"It's a song that pertains to your company," said Hilda. "But you in particular I should think." She nodded at Thorin. His hand paused on its way to Sara's hair.

"What has one of your old songs to do with me?" he asked, bewildered.

"To be honest I'm not sure anyone could say for certain. The song is an old one and it's true origins are debated. Some say it's derived from a prophecy and yet others claim it's just a song."

"But what does it have to do with me?"

"Listen for yourself. It goes like this." She began to recite tonelessly. "The king beneath the mountains, the king of carven stone, the lord of silver fountains, shall come into his own! His crown shall be upholden, his harp shall be restrung, his halls shall echo golden, to songs of yore re-sung. The woods shall wave on mountains, and grass beneath the sun; his wealth shall flow in fountains, and the rivers golden run. The streams shall run in gladness, the lakes shall shine and burn, all sorrow fail and sadness, at the Mountain-king's return!"

"But that's not the only version," said Eric folding his arms over his chest.

"True, true," said Hilda. "There is, as some people insist, the older and truer version. What some people claim to be a prophecy."

"And what differs between the two?" asked Legolas.

"It's less optimistic," said Eric.

"The lord of silver fountains, the king of carven stone, the king beneath the mountains shall come into his own. The bells shall ring with gladness at the mountain kings return, but all shall fail in sadness, and the lake will shine and burn," said Ranson, looking directly at Thorin, his face expressionless. Apprehension seeped into Thorin's chest like a bubbling ooze. He glanced down at Sara, as her shoulders stiffened under his hand. There was worry in the way the corners of her mouth were pulled down. No double she was thinking, as was he, of Smaug's attack on the lake.

"And you believe the song and prophecy refer to my company?" he asked.

"You are the dwarf king are you not?" said Eric flatly. "I know of no other king, and I hardly think it coincidence that to the north lies the Lonely Mountain."

"Indeed not," said Ranson, stepping closer and planting his hands flat on the table top. "I want to know what your aims are in these lands. If the song is to be believed then your coming foretells times of wealth and plenty in the future."

"But you don't believe that, do you?" said Legolas. Ranson shook his head.

"No. I am more inclined to believe the prophecy. I fear you coming portends an ill fate for this town."

"What does it matter," said Fili tucking a pillow beneath his brother's leg. Kili's face was paler than ever and he winced noticeably as Fili tucked a blanket around him.

"Of course it matters," said Eric. "Or perhaps you don't believe in such things?"

"No," said Fili, straitening. "I don't. I don't believe in fate or prophecy. I believe we make our own way in this world. The best any prophecy could stand to do is warn you away from a particular course of action. I feel the future is constantly in flux, dictated by our own individual choices."

"Perhaps you can afford to think that way," sniped Eric. "Your lives and homes are not the ones shining and burning. You have nothing to fear, but we do."

"We stand to lose just as much as you do," said Fili, folding his arms. " Perhaps more. I simply refuse to live my life in fear of what might or might not happen. I prefer to take life head on. But it doesn't matter, we came to warn you of the orcs and seek an alliance with your people. That is why we came, not to argue about some song."

"So you have said," replied Ranson, cutting off Eric before he could argue further. "But it seems strange to me that you would travel all this way simply to warn us. Why make an alliance with someone who is so far away? You are living in the east with no ties to this land other than a mountain that is currently inhabited by a dragon. The only reason I think could justify such actions is if you intend to reclaim your home under the mountain."

"We do," said Thorin, his voice flat as he locked eyes with the bargeman. "By the end of next month the mountain will be ours."

"And what of the dragon?" scoffed Eric. "You expect old Smaug to simply surrender the mountain to you along with all its riches!"

"He will be dead," said Thorin. "We shall slay him."

"And if you should fail?" asked Ranson. "What then?" It was silent for several long moments, and then the bargeman's brow furrowed in anger. "That is why you truly wish to urge the evacuation of the Town, isn't it! Tell me truly, is there even an orc army?"

"Yes," said Dwalin and Legolas together. The pair looked at each other, surprised by the others vehemence. Dwalin huffed and glared into a corner of the room.

"Yes," restated Legolas. "Make no mistake there is a war on the near horizon and you would be a fool to discount our warning. Taking that mountain is your only hope."

"We have our own problems to be getting on with," said Eric, his voice thick with sarcasm. "If you fail to end the dragon, as I suspect you will, you will not only be eaten, but may bring the subsequent wrath of the worn down on us as well! Why should we care about some dwarf returning to his throne. Why should we not simply put an end to your quest here and now." Thorin's hand drifted toward his hip.

"Because Erebor is your best chance at survival," said Thorin. They all looked at him but the eyes he felt the most were Dwalin's.

"How do you figure that?" asked Ranson.

"If we are to prevail in the coming battle our best option is to fight from the mountain."

"He's right," said Legolas, his long arms folded over his chest as he glanced out the window once more. "The mountain is the most defensible position."

"So you expect us to simply abandon our homes here?" asked Eric, anger charging his voice.

"This town's defenses are weak," stated the elf, still watching out the window. "Your only defense is your gates which could easily be overrun. You haven't even a wall around the outside of the town. Once the orcs reach this place it would be only too easy to slaughter your people, whether by hand or simply setting a torch to it all."

"The fact still remains, we have nowhere to go," said Hilda quietly. "Winter is nigh upon us. We will not survive without shelter. We cannot simply walk away."

Thorin had ruminated over this particular problem for weeks now, and had even discussed it several times with Balin and Fili. The people of this town were not his to care for, but he could not simply look on and allow them to fall upon hardship; especially when he would potentially be the catalyst for their trouble. He had seen the devastation a war or dragon could wreak. It was not nearly enough to evacuate Lake-town. In the end it was Fili who had put forth the only possible solution, and although it would make many of their forefathers roll over in their graves, there was no other choice. He could feel Fili's gaze upon him, and he nodded his consent to proceed.

"There is Erebor," said Fili. "Once it's retaken." Dwalin's head jerked up.

"No!" shot the warrior, trying to gain his feet. He paused at a glare from Thorin.

"Keep you tongue old friend," admonished Thorin quietly in dwarvish. Balin pulled him back into his seat chiding him in their own tongue.

"What are you saying?" asked Ranson, glancing at the two brothers, Fili and then Thorin.

"Your townspeople will have need of a safe place to weather the coming battle and that is something the mountain can provide to all," stated Thorin.

"And once we are gone what is to stop the orcs from simply burning our town down to the water?" asked Eric.

"There's not much to stop that now," said Nori, leaning against the wall and picking at his fingernails.

"Da?" asked Tilda, clutching the carven squirrel from Bofur. "If our house gets burned where we live?"

"Don't worry love," said Hilda, reaching for the girl who gratefully came to her embrace. "Everything will be fine. We are safe."

"But that's just the point," said Nori, jamming his hands in his pockets with an audible clink. "No one will be safe till after the orcs are eliminated."

"What would you have me tell her," snapped Hilda, her hands covering Tilda's ears.

"The truth," said Legolas. "You are not safe here, either from the dragon or the orcs."

"We will not survive the winter without shelter," said Eric stubbornly.

"You won't be without shelter," said Fili.

"Why are we bothering with these people?" grumbled Dwalin. "They're not in any position to do anything about any of this. They are simple townsfolk. We are wasting our time."

"Because dear brother," said Balin patiently. "If we cannot hope to convince these people, how can we persuade the Master. Besides which, we owe them this much and more for the kindness they have shown us."

"You will never convince anyone to walk away from their homes," said Eric. "They know it's suicide."

"You're not listening," said Kili, wincing as he struggled to sit up. "We will have Erebor."

"What about it?" snapped Eric. "That's your home, not ours. And in case you hadn't noticed it's inhabited by a dragon."

"That's what we have been trying to tell you," said Fili, exasperated.

"Then speak plainly," said Ranson.

"Very well," said Fili, sighing irritably. "We need each other in the coming war, and we need to fight from the mountain. You must evacuate if you are to survive. The town is less likely to be bothered if you are not here. You can cut the bridges loose. But in the event that your homes are destroyed, either by the dragon or war, you may stay the winter and the spring in Erebor so that you may rebuild."

"Why would you offer this?" asked Ranson skeptically. "Even if you could slay the dragon and we win the battle, I have never known a dwarf to be so willing to share his home."

"I would wager you have never known a dwarf," said Sara coolly, but Ranson's eyes remained on Thorin.

"I do not intend to be like the other Kings," he said flatly. "I will not let you languish simply for pride's sake. My people will not arrive until summer next, but if they are to reestablish a home in Erebor when all is said and done, it behooves us to have strong neighbors and allies in both the men and elves."

"And what of rebuilding? We would be destitute," said Ranson.

"A portion of the gold in the mountain was captured from Dale," said Fili. "We had at one point thought to return it to the heir of Girion, a man named Bard, but we were informed that that particular line has been missing for some 80 years now."

"Who told you this?" asked Ranson, surveying them warily. There was a new reservation in the bargeman's eyes that hadn't been there a moment before. "How did you…"

"My father," said Legolas, waving a hand impatiently. "He makes it a habit to keep track of those of note."

"What do you intend to do with the gold now?" asked Bain, deftly looping the fishing net together.

"That portion of the treasure would go a long way to helping rebuild your homes," said Fili. "Whether here or in the city of Dale."

"But this is all contingent upon you being able to kill the dragon," said Hilda. "If you fail in that endeavor it is all for naught. What makes you so sure you can accomplish such an impossible task? Your number is small. Do you expect us to aid in the worm's elimination?"

"We shall take him on our own," said Thorin.

"How?" asked Ranson.

"We know his weakness," said Sara. "He has a soft spot, a missing scale on his left breast."

"Like in the old story about lord Girion?" asked Bain, his voice excited and intrigued all in one.

"That's all it is!" said Eric, disgusted. "An old story, a wives tale."

"I would not be so sure," said Ranson, glancing at his friend. "Most old stories have some truth behind all the exaggeration."

"But they would still have to be fools to risk their lives on such shoddy information," argued Eric.

"Then I shall risk being the fool," said Thorin flatly. "I trust my source to be true."

"And just what is this source of information?" asked Ranson, his eyes flitting between Sara, Thorin, and Legolas. "And if the line of Girion has been missing for 80 years as you say, then how do you have the name of the man you had hoped to find?" Thorin's heart skipped a beat as Sara shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"We are not at liberty to reveal that to you," said Fili, calmly.

"But you would be wise not to doubt it," added Legolas.

"And you believe them?" asked Ranson, turning into Legolas. The elf looked to Thorin and Sara for a long moment before nodding.

"I do," he said. "I will follow them. And I'm not the only one who trusts their words. Do not forget that Mithrandir has given them his support."

"Who is Mithrandir?" asked Hilda.

"It is the name that the elves give to The Grey Pilgrim," said Ranson. Thorin could feel Sara's body relaxing ever-so-slightly.

"I still say you're mad," said Eric, standing abruptly. "You may be ready to risk your own lives on this crazy…" but his words were cut off at a hiss from Legolas. The elf moved quickly back to the window.

"Be still," said Legolas. "There are soldiers approaching." And indeed now that he listened Thorin could discern the heavy set of boots and scraping armor outside the house. He reached for Orcrist and stationed himself beside the door as the steps groaned outside. Legolas stood opposite him on the other side of the entrance. There was a loud hammering on the wooden door.

"Open by order of the Master of The Lake," boomed a voice.

"What business does the Master have with me?" called Ranson in reply.

"None with you bargeman, but with those you harbor." Ranson's eyes slid over the faces watching him.

"What does the Master want with them? They have done nothing wrong."

"That's between them and the Master. I'm simply charged with bringing them to him." Ranson's hand hovered above the doorknob uncertain.

"We did want an audience with the Master," reminded Balin, stepping closer and laying a hand on Thorin's forearm. Knowing him to be right Thorin released his grip on his weapon and nodded at Ranson. The door swung open to reveal seven armed guards gathered on the steps. The first three guards entered the room, hands on the hilts of their swords, though still undrawn. The first man to enter Thorin guessed to be the leader by the dark blue insignia on his breastplate. He was tall and broad, his yellow blond hair short but messy. The man was clearly taken aback by the number of eyes staring back at him.

"What do you want with us?" asked Legolas, his bow still in hand. The guard blinked and straightened.

"I am to bring these dwarves and their companions before the Master." The man looked around the room again. "But I was not aware there were so many of you."

"As you may have noticed several of our party are injured," said Balin, stepping forward, his empty hands raised. "It would be difficult to move them. Perhaps we may leave them here. Surely the Master does not wish to speak to us all." As if to emphasize this fact, Bilbo gave a tremendous sneeze from where he sat by the fire huddled in blankets. He and Kili both looked wretched, and though Dwalin was standing, he didn't appear much better off. The man turned to Balin.

"Are you the leader then?"

"I am," said Thorin. "These are my kin and companions."

"And what of the elves? Though I see only one, I heard that there were more. Who speaks for them?"

"They are my companions," said Legolas. "There are two others patrolling the town."

"Then it's you two the Master will be wanting to see. Come with me."

"This woman comes with me," said Thorin, reaching out for Sara. "She has business of her own with the Master. And I will have my sister's son as well." He gestured to Fili who stowed his swords behind his back and moved forward to be at their side. The man looked them over, sizing them up.

"Very well, that is acceptable," said the man, nodding. Sara moved to slip into her boots as Thorin retrieved his coat and set it about her shoulders, abrading himself for not yet having found her a replacement. Still she never made a complaint the times he lent her his coat.

"Keep them in line," he said to Balin in dwarvish as they turned to leave. "Be ready to fight or flee should the need arise. Mahal willing, the Master will see reason."

"From what we have heard of him, I highly doubt it," said Nori.

"Don't fret about us," assured Balin. "Just remember the reason we are truly here."

"Sara will be accompanying me. You think she would let me stray from our purpose," smirked Thorin, watching as Sara's head jerked up upon hearing her name amongst the string of dwarvish. She scowled at him.

"I hate it when you talk about me in dwarvish," she said, straightening, pulling his coat firmly around her.

"Let's go," said the guard, ushering them outside. They walked the wooden streets, sandwiched between guards in front and back. The walkway was generally too narrow to walk more than two abreast and leave space for others to pass by them. As Ranson's house was on the outskirts of the water bound town, the attention paid to them in the beginning was minute; a few faces peeking out through curtains or watching from doorways, but as they moved towards the center of town the whispers grew. The boards of the walk creaked and cracked ominously under their feet, giving away the condition of the wood despite the dusting of snow that covered them. Ahead, Fili let out a startled cry as one of his booted feet suddenly broke through a rotted plank. As if by instinct, Legolas's hand shot out to steady him before he fell into the lake below.

"This place is falling apart," said Fili in dwarvish as he pulled his boot up, shaking the water from it. "I definitely prefer stone under my feet."

"Enough chatter," said the guard behind them, urging them forward. Thorin had to agree; it seemed that everywhere he looked the town showed signs of neglect and decay. He could understand Eric's sentiments; it would be dangerous to winter in these lands without shelter, but from what he could see there was little shelter to be found here. The whispers were growing as they passed more and more people who moved hastily to get out of the way of the Master's guards. Though the people gave way to the guards quickly enough, they did so with a modicum of dissatisfaction and, in some cases, thinly veiled hostility. At last Thorin placed the niggling in the back of his mind of something missing; none of these people carried any type of weapon; perhaps a small knife here and there but it seemed that the townspeople had been stripped of their defenses. In fact the only other weapon he recalled seeing was Ranson's bow. He now understood why the bargeman had hidden the weapon amongst the cloth of the lowered sails before they entered the town. He could tell by the way Fili's eyes darted around the thickening throng that he had also noticed.

Beside him, Sara waved at a small boy who hid behind his presumed mother before shyly waving back. Sara's eyes were also combing over the crowd, but by the way her empty hand reached to pull on a chain that was missing from around her neck, he knew her thoughts were elsewhere. His gaze slid from face to face, seeking any familiar features. Many people here possessed her dark hair, and the narrow shape of her face was not a remarkably uncommon one either. Sara's most defining features would have to be her green eyes. They reminded him irresistibly of uncut emeralds, but though he saw a flash of green here and there, the shape and color were all wrong.

There were snippets of whispered, and not so whispered, conversions as they entered the town's main square beneath the Masters looming house. The voices carried a palpable note of hope and the faces that tracked their guarded progress across the square were expectant. The sizable crowd that had gathered near the base of the Masters steps awaited them with anticipation.

"Make way!" called the head guard when they seemed more than reluctant to move aside.

"Who are they?" called a voice.

"Dwarves you fool, are you blind?" answered another.

"Is it the Mountain king?" cried one.

"It's a sign! They bring good fortune!"

"I said make way," shouted the guard once again. "They are to see the Master." The people crowded around as their excitement grew. When Fili and Legolas stepped back to surround Sara slightly, she let out an exasperated huff.

"Relax," she said. "They're just curious."

"I heard they were bursting with coin," said one woman loudly.

"And very generous," called her companion. The Master's seven guards began to grow uneasy, their weapons half drawn as a crowd pressed in further.

"I warn you," called the head guard, a note of desperation in his voice. "Make way. Let us pass!" For a moment it seemed they would be overcome by the throng but just as Thorin felt a hand reach out to pluck at his sleeve the large double doors of the Masters home were thrown wide, the loud bang halting all in their tracks.

"Clear off! Clear off!" called a familiar grating voice. At least ten more guards rushed from the Master's home and out into the crowd which dispersed. Alfrid glared down at them from the top step. "What's all this now. Clear off the Master steps!" Visibly relieved the guards led them forward to stand just below the statue of the Master as Alfrid descended towards them looking harried and irritated. "What's this?" he snapped, upon looking them up and down. "I told you to relieve them of their weapons before they saw the Master."

"We only just arrived," said the guard.

"And yet they still have swords and bows, or am I blind?" The guide stammered and grumbled something under his breath. "Oh neverminded," said Alfrid, turning to face the four of them. "You there hand over your weapons. No one sees the Master while armed." To his left Thorin saw Legolas's jaw clench, his grip tightened around the bow sling over one shoulder.

"That's ridiculous. We are allies. Why should I relinquish my weapon to you?"

"If we are such great allies, what need have you for a weapon?" countered Alfrid, not even trying to mask his sardonic grin. "Surrender them or you can forget seeing the Master."

"Then we don't see him," stated Thorin flatly. "I will not again relinquish my sword." One of his hands closed firmly about the hilt of Orcrist and the other Sara's wrist. She glanced at him, but he kept his gaze fixed on Alfrid. After the fiasco immediately following the Feast of Starlight, Thorin had determined that never again would he be parted with his sword, no matter the circumstances. Alfrid glared at them.

"You there," he said pointing to Fili. "Turn over your weapons!"

"You're welcome to any you can find," said Fili, holding his arms away from his sides. "But I promise you will not find them all. Not even the elves found my last one." Sara tried and failed to stifle a snicker. Legolas's eyes darted to them, clearly nettled.

"Let us pass as we are, or let us leave," said Thorin. "But I warn you, it would be a foolish act to turn us away."

"Let them see the Master," called a voice.

"Don't you know he's the Mountain King of old!" cried another. The square began to again echo with cries and complaints.

"For heaven's sake Alfrid," maligned a voice. A portly man stepped from within the doors and ponderously made his way down the steps. "Have you no skill at all in reading a crowd," the man hissed.

"I was simply following your orders, Sire," said Alfrid, ducking his head.

"I ordered you to bring them to me, not cause a riot before my doors." Thorin observed the man before them, presumably the Master, not impressed in the least. While not particularly short, the man was stout, his rotund stomach bulging out from his grimy waistcoat, the only two fashioned buttons strained to the max. The long stringy ginger hair combed over a bald pate matched the long ginger mustache under his nose. His clothes showed signs of having been finely tailored at one point, but were now dingy with age and neglect. His dark beady eyes observed the gathered crowd, which had once again grown in volume, many of the faces turned to him, attune to his next words.

"Just who are you people to come to my town and cause such a ruckus?" asked the Master in a quiet and suspicious tone. Seeing a chance to force this man's hand Thorin seized upon it.

"I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain," he said in a voice he was sure would carry clearly to the crowd. The murmurs and excited whispers grew louder and a frown crept across the Masters jowly face.

"And just what business do you have here may I ask?" Thorin fought hard to hold back his smug satisfaction. It had initially been his plan to speak to the Master in private, but by all accounts and his own judgments, the man before him was not the type to see reason unless forced to do so. He had come across men like this one in the past and he knew how to handle them; they were predictable, driven by greed and the need for power. So be it. If there were rumors and a prophecy about his return, then he would use them to his advantage. All the better if the Master happened to ask questions where the crowd might hear the answers.

"I have come to give warning. This land will be overrun by an army of orcs and goblins inside of two months. I seek an alliance with you and your people so that we may mutually benefit." Cries of shock and dismay rose from the gathered throng.

"I fail to see how it could be mutually beneficial," said the Master loudly, catching onto the game.

"The nearest dwarf colony is away to the northeast in the Iron Hills. I see no army with you. What could you possibly offer us, that is if your claim be true."

"I have come not only to warn you, but to reclaim my homeland," said Thorin. "I have come to retake the mountain from Smaug and restore my people to their home. I would make your people an ally to mine, as we have done with the elves of Thranduil. Together we can weather the coming battle from the shelter of the mountain and once the enemy has been destroyed I will rebuild the kingdom of Erebor."

"How exactly is that supposed to be beneficial to us? Especially if we should lose our home to ruin?" asked Alfrid. The crowd grew quieter awaiting the reply and Thorin turned to face them.

"I remember this town in the great days of old," he said. "Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake; this was the center of all trade in the north!" Murmurs of accent began to trickle through the crowd. He went on. "I would see those days return. I will relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing forth once more from the halls of Erebor." More cries of jubilation.

"Yes but what good will they do us if we have no town," called the Master.

"I promise you this," called Thorin over the waxing din. "If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Now all the noise of approval was near deafening.

"Why should we take you at your word?" yelled Alfrid, once the volume had died down somewhat, cutting through the frenzy. "We know nothing about you but what you claim. Who here can vouch for your story and character?" Again silence fell over the crowd and all eyes turned to Thorin.

"I will," said Legolas, stepping forward. "I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil your ally. The claims of an impending battle are true."

"And what of this Dwarf's promises?" asked the Master, greed glinting like flames in his eyes. "If the mountain is retaken and the battle won, will he honor his word? Will he share his wealth?" Legolas looked back at him for a moment, his features impassive before he turned back to the Master.

"He will."

Thorin was not sure what he had been expecting from the elf prince, but three days ago he could not have imagined that Legolas would be vouching for his character. But when he looked to Sara however, she seemed unfazed, as if this were all perfectly natural. Perhaps that was part of her charm, how she not only expected the best of others, but unwittingly had a way of bringing it out in the open. He turned back to the Master.

"Then what say you? How will you answer Master of the people of the lake?" called Thorin over the quiet. The Master's eyes darted this way and that, calculations ticking away in them before they were filled with a grudging resignation.

"I say unto you Master dwarf," said the Master, plastering an oily smile over his lips and throwing his arms wide into the air. "Welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome!" The crowd erupted into deafening cheers as the Master smiled and waved, backing slowly up the stairs and into his house.

"Very well," said Alfrid, gesturing the four of them forward, the captain of the guards trailing after them. They climbed the steps and crossed the threshold into a large entry hall, candles burning lowly and dust floating lazily through air. The moment the heavy doors closed behind them, the elated expression slid from the Master's face to be replaced with skepticism. Hands behind his back, he circled them slowly.

"So you are the fabled mountain king." Thorin did not reply as the man continued his vulturistic circling. "And you," he said waving a hand at Legolas. "You claim to be the elvin prince. But who are these other two."

"Fili, my sister son and Prince of the dwarves," said Thorin.

"And the woman with you? What business has she here?"

"I am Sara Miller," she said, stepping forward. "I have traveled with the dwarves from Bree in search of my family. I hope to find evidence of them here in Lake-town."

"Just who is it you seek? What are their names?" asked the Master, clearly more willing to believe her story than the others.

"I... I don't actually know," she admitted. "I never knew them." The Master frowned.

"That does make it complicated. Impossible in fact." Sara opened her mouth to speak, but the Master had already moved on. "Now what shall we do with the four of you?" He turned to the head guard. "Where did you find them?"

"With the bargeman, Ranson, and the cooper, Eric."

"Were they indeed?" said the Master eyeing them once again. "Are there others in your party?"

"We number thirteen dwarves, three elves, this woman, and a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins," replied Fili.

"Quite a troop, but hardly enough to take on a dragon I should think, unless it is not your true purpose."

"We fully intend to take the mountain," said Thorin. He was fully aware the Master had taken them into his house because of the pressure from the crowd, and not because he believed their story. Now began the delicate and more complicated work of convincing the cynical man, if possible, of the truth.

"I personally feel it to be a fool's errand," continued the Master. "But that is not my affair for it is likely to be your end. But your association with the bargeman and his friend, that is altogether more worrying. It could prove to be quite dangerous."

"While I find Eric to be stubborn and disagreeable," said Legolas coolly, folding his arms. "I hardly think they are dangerous. In fact they have proven most accommodating and kind."

"Perhaps so," said the Master. "But I must insist that you be relocated at once."

"And where would you suggest we go?" asked Legolas. "We were informed that you no longer have a functioning inn."

"That is true," said the Master. "But I have several rooms that will serve. They can be made ready... for a price. After all, I would not want to insult your highnesses by insinuating that you came here to beg."

"That is ridiculous," started Legolas, his arms dropping to his sides in disbelief. Thorin raised a hand to stay the elf.

"What price?" he asked. He was familiar with this new game as he had haggled many a time with men in their villages. He knew better than to expect a fair price, particularly from a man like the Master. Normally when faced with such blatant opportunism he would have turned away and sought business elsewhere, but that was not an option here.

"Perhaps a gold coin a night per room will be sufficient," suggested the Master.

"No doubt. And what of food?"

"Three coins per day I think should cover the expense." Thorin drew the heavy purse from his pocket after pouring half the gold coins into his hand, tossed it to the Master who scrambled before catching it.

"Will that suffice?" The Master opened the purse, his eyes glinting as he pulled out a gold coin.

"Indeed it shall," said the Master grinning as he slipped the purse into his pocket. "For now. I welcome you once again, and pray that your stay here will be most lucrative for us both. I invite you to join me at my table for dinner this evening. In the meantime, Alfrid."

"Yes, Sire," answered Alfrid.

"See that five rooms are cleared out and prepared for their use. Make sure their needs are met. And see to the immediate relocation of their party."

Sara bit her lip, concerned as Bilbo's sniffled miserably, holding a large handkerchief to his nose. Neither Bilbo or Fili looked any better today, in fact if anything, they had taken a turn for the worst. Both were running fevers, but while Bilbo's could be explained by the nasty cold he had, the cause of Kili's had no visible explanation. When they had returned from the Master's house, accompanied by five of his soldiers and Alfrid who waited for them down in the street, it was to find the dwarf prince stripped to almost nothing and covered in cool wet cloths. Oin knew it had something to do with Kili's leg, for it was red, angry, and swollen, dark blue veins creeping out form the wound, but he could not find the source of the infection.

"I don't understand it," Oin had told a solemn Thorin as Sara rang out fresh rags to drape over Kili. Her fingers brushed over his forehead and she only grew more worried. He felt way too hot, like the pavement in the summer sun. "The wound is clean and we have administered all the medicinal herbs we know of. I even used kingsfoil, but still the fever will not break. I don't know what else is to be done. I can continue to try and treat the symptoms, but I don't know what causes them."

"What of poisons?" asked Thorin.

"It's a possibility, but I can find no traces as to what the poison may be, I am unfamiliar with it. If I just go administering antidotes incorrectly it could make things worse. I could inadvertently poison him further. At this point I dare not even risk moving him."

"I don't like being separated," said Thorin. "But I agree. To move him could be dangerous." After a brief whispered discussion with a hesitant Ranson, Thorin made arrangements for Kili and Oin to remain behind with the bargeman and his family until Kili's fever broke. At first Fili had insisted that he be allowed to stay as well but Thorin and Balin had talked him down.

"You're not a healer laddie," Balin chided. "Your talents are needed elsewhere. Leave him with Oin."

"But he is my brother," said Fili stubbornly. " I should be with him."

"I understand," said Thorin. "But we are in a delicate position and we have imposed upon these people enough as it is."

"We may have to move our residence to the Masters villa," said Balin. "But you can come back and be by his side soon." It was with great apprehension that Fili had finally agreed. After a reluctant farewell to Ranson and his household the rest of the company met Alfrid in the street below.

"This is not all of your party," said Alfrid after a quick head count.

"Kili is ill and can't be moved," said Sara.

"So is that fellow, yet he is being moved," said Alfrid, pointing to Bilbo who was being carried by Bofur.

"He has a bad cold, and while it's not pleasant to move he is not at risk," said Thorin.

"Risk or not, the Master ordered the immediate relocation of all of you."

"We don't yet know the cause of price Kili's illness," said Balin shrewdly. "Who's to say if it is contagious. Would you risk bringing illness into the Masters home?" Alfrid had made no other complaint and in a short time they were settling into the Master's house. The five rooms prepared for them were near the back of the house, and by the layer dust in them had not been used in some time. At first Sara had expected to share a room with the others as there was limited space, but Thorin and Legolas had both insisted that she take a room of her own, even offering her the large one in the midst of the others. She had staunchly refused, arguing that if they were going to insist on giving her her own room, it ought to be the smallest one, and had summarily taken the room further down the hall. Thorin, Fili, Balin, and Dwalin took one room, while Bombur, Bifur, and Bofur claimed Bilbo as their roommate, and Dori, Nori, and Ori shared a room with a displaced Gloin, leaving the last room for the three elves use.

Not long after they had settled, Sara knocked on Thorin's door only to find him, Nori, Fili, Balin and Legolas inside. Judging by the several purses on the table Thorin had compelled the thief to reveal just how much he had pilfered from the elves. As it turned out Nori still had four sizable bags of gold and had also sheepishly revealed a handful of the white gems from the ceiling in Sara's room.

"You did not collect these from elves around the palace did you?" asked Legolas, his arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown turning his lips. "There are not many who would simply carry purses of gold on them."

"Never said I did," said Nori, idly rolling a while stone in his palm.

"Then just how did you come to acquire all this gold?" questioned Thorin with a long suffering sigh. There was a red mark on the bridge of his nose.

"Not only that, but how did you keep it from the guards? They searched us," said Fili.

"Those are both things I would like to know as well," agreed Legolas.

"Out with it Nori," barked Thorin. Nori jammed his hands into his now, presumably, empty pockets. He shrugged.

"I found the treasury."

"But how did you get inside?" asked Legolas. "It is not only hidden but guarded as well."

"I didn't," said the dwarf. "I followed people as they left and nicked it off of them. As for getting it past the guards when we were arrested, I didn't have to. I wouldn't keep that much gold on me normally, makes too much noise. Besides you were searching me nightly. I figured we might possibly need some money here in Lake-Town after Sara's description from the book, and I wasn't wrong. I hid the gold in the wine cellar because I knew if anything should go wrong that would still likely be our route of escape and I could collect it on our way out."

"Is this truly all of it," asked Thorin wearily.

"Just these purses of gold and the stones." Thorin turned his attention to Legolas.

"We shall replace what has been pilfered," he assured, Legolas did not seem overly concerned.

"I trust you to do so once all this is over," said the elf, waving away his words. "It seems your thief was correct in his assumptions. It is of little concern, hardly a drop in the bucket."

"Regardless, these are yours," said Thorin, scooping up the little white stones and offering them back to the elf. "I believe they are from Sara's room." Legolas waved them away.

"He may keep them, they are of no real value, little more than enchanted glass; pretty but worthless." Sighing, Thorin returned them to Nori who gladly tucked them back into his pocket before pulling out Sara's keys and compulsively clicking the button on the laser pointer. Legolas watched the small red dot trace around the room in mild fascination before turning to Sara abruptly.

"Did you not say that I might know what you carry in your little box?" Sara laughed and once she had made sure the door was locked Thorin pulled her phone from his pocket. Legolas turned the device over in his hands.

"It's an odd item I grant you, but what is it for?" asked the elf, his brows drawn close together. Several minutes later after they had let the solar battery charge in the light from the bedroom window Sara powered on her phone. Legolas's eyes grew wide.

"Is it magic?"

"Nope," she said, taking a quick picture of the elf prince. "Technology. It's called a phone. On earth just about everyone has one and it allows you to talk to people who are all the way on the other side of the earth. That and you search the internet, listen to music, take video and pictures and a whole slew of other things." She handed him the phone, his picture staring up at him.

"Truly if there had been any doubt left in my mind regarding your story," said Legolas. "It is certainly eradicate now. This is quite impressive."

Their conversation was cut short with a knock on the door. Alfrid had come to tell them what time to expect dinner with the Master and suggested they make themselves presentable. To this end several large wash tubs and hanging iron pots were presented to them and after some help from Fili, hauling water and warming it, Sara had gratefully sunk into a bath.

It felt good to be clean again as she scrubbed off the dirt and blood. In all honesty she had been quite a mess, but with her body practically glowing pink and her hair clean she dug into her pack, trying to find something suitable to wear to dinner. She had several clean sets of underclothes from the elves, and even if they were a bit unusual they were functional and comfortable. Regrettably almost all her clothes were more suited for travel. The best she had was the skirt she had cut from the lavender dress as they had escaped Mirkwood. She slipped it on, pulling her shirt over the cut hem and was pleased to find that there were not any holes in the velvety fabric, there were however stains from her time in the dungeon. Perhaps they could be cleaned. With this in mind she set about scrubbing the cloth in the remaining bathwater and was pleased to find it cleaned easily. She wrung the water from the material and hung it near the fire to dry. Rummaging through the few tops she had she found a top in a soft cream with simple silver embroidery. She slipped it on along with a pair of her pants and sat on the four poster bed sending a small plume of dust flying into the air as she vigorously rubbed at her hair with a towel. It had grown, now almost reaching past her shoulder blades. She was combing her fingers through her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called and Fili entered. Upon seeing her, he crossed the room and situated himself behind her, taking her hair in his hands. He spoke little and she could tell he was distracted. She fidgeted with his bead and Thorin's hairpiece trying not to wince when his fingers pulled too hard. His finger brushed the spot just behind her left ear and he paused. It was smooth to the touch, the hair never hanging regrown.

"Are you okay?" she asked, after he had pulled out his work to start again for the second time. His hands dropped.

"I…" but he never finished as there was another knock on the door.

"Come in," she called. Thorin opened the door but hesitated one hand still on the doorknob upon seeing Fili.

"Shall I come back at another time?" he asked.

"No," said Fili rising. "You had better do this, I keep pulling her hair without meaning to." Thorin raised an eyebrow but came to take Fili's place all the same. Fili, it seemed, could not settle, instead pacing the room back and forth.

"What is ailing you nephew," inquired Thorin, settling himself behind her and reaching for her hair. Fili's quick staccato steps came to a halt on the wooden floor.

"Kili," said Fili, shortly. "Does his state not concern you as well?"

"Yes," said Sara, worrying at a thumbnail.

"I am indeed concerned for him," confirmed Thorin.

"Then why are we here and not with him?" asked Fili tersely, folding his arms over his chest.

"There is little we can do for him at present," said Thorin, reaching for a leather tie.

"But something is really not right with him," insisted Fili. "He's never been sick. I should be at his side, not attending dinner with that pompous Master. You know he doesn't believe us. Why bother?"

"We have to try," said Thorin.

"I know," said Fili sighing, running a hand over his face. "I just… I can't focus."

"So I can see," said Thorin. Sara did not have to see his face to know he was frowning.

"You can hardly blame me," said Fili. "What if it were mother who is sick?" Thorin sighed.

"Perhaps you are right. You should be with him. It's clear you will be of no help tonight, distracted as you are, and I must admit it would bring me some small comfort to know that you are with him." Fili looked overwhelmingly relieved.

"Then I shall go," he said, already at the door.

"Wait," called Thorin, producing a small pouch of coins from his pocket. He tossed it to Fili. "Give this to Ranson with our thanks. I had not the chance to repay him amidst all the chaos." Fili caught the purse and vanished. Sara picked at a small patch on the blanket beneath her as Thorin's fingers once again resumed their task.

"Do you think it's really okay to be going to dinner?" she asked quietly. "I'm really pretty worried about Kili as well."

"As am I, but Kili is a dwarf. In the rare event that we do become sick we recover. He will be well in time."

"But what if it's poison, like with Dwalin and the spiders?"

"There is nothing either you or I can do Sara. Oin is his best hope and he is quite an accomplished healer. If this dinner were not without its own importance I would not go either, and in fact I fully intend to return to his side for the night once its over."

"Can I come as well?"

"I expected that would be your wish," he said, his hands pausing. "I had hoped to convince the Master to allow you access to his records so you could continue your search for your family."

"I'm really beginning to believe that it's hopeless," she said.

"Don't give up now that you could be so close," he said, placing a kiss on the back of her neck, having finished her braid.

"Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"What happens to Fili's offer if I do manage to find my family?"

"It is still in force," he said, beginning the small braid behind her left ear. "It is not unheard of for family members who were assumed dead to return after the bond had been finalized."

"So how does that work in the end?"

"Legal rights revert to the original family, but the heart sister or brother are still considered to be one of the blood family."

"So it wouldn't change much."

"Fili would no longer be in charge of overseeing your courtship, but he would still be your brother," he said, tying Fili's bead into her hair before letting the narrow braid fall over her left shoulder. She turned to face him, her shirt stretching and falling off her shoulder. It was just a hair big on her and the neckline wide.

"About that," she said, taking his hand. "You never told me the solution you finally came up with."

"No I didn't," he said, softly running his thumb over her shoulder before pulling the loose fabric back into place. He leaned closer to him, till his breath ghosted over her face. "We were, as I recall, interrupted."

"So are you going to tell me?" He opened his mouth to answer, a grin spreading across his lips, but once again there was a knock on her chamber door.

"Oh for goodness sake," she said, sitting up straight.

"Let them be for a moment," said Thorin, grabbing her waist and pulling her close again, making her heart do a little dance. But whoever was outside the door was persistent. Thorin slumped slightly, his arms growing slack around her waist.

"This place is busier than the campus parking lot on game night. Come in." Balin poked his head inside the door.

"I suspected you might be here," said Balin.

"What is it?" asked Thorin grudgingly, as he pulled Sara into his lap. His beard tickled her ear as he spoke.

"I just wish to speak to you before dinner. Dwalin is still feeling poorly and is begging off dinner, claiming to want to keep an eye on Bilbo. The poor little fellow is doing poorly. And I wished to speak to you about our situation here in Lake town." Sara could feel the indecision leaching from Thorin as he looked at Balin.

"It's okay." She squeezed the forearm wrapped over her stomach. "I need to finish getting ready anyway. She glanced at the skirt drying by the fire. Thorin released her and went to feel the damp cloth of the skirt, his face falling.

"I should have acquired more appropriate clothing for you."

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"Tomorrow I shall see that you get a dress."

"Really don't bother," she said. "It would be pointless. We will not be here long and I rather not face a dragon or battle in a dress. Besides pants are much warmer and practical.

"A coat then," he asked. "Until I'm able to make you a proper one that is."

"Deal," she said. "But only if you promise to tell me about you and Fili's arrangement when you return."

"It's settled then." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Until dinner then."

Dinner was turning out to be an interesting affair to say the least; from the questionable food to the more than slightly uncomfortable attention of Alfrid sitting beside her. They were seated at a long table, the Master at the head. Behind him was a large window overlooking the town square and on the wall was a painting of the Master. Sara determined that either the Master had looked dramatically different when he was younger, or the painter had very poor eyesight. To her dismay and Thorin's disgruntlement, the moment the Master had spotted Sara he had insisted she sit to his right at the head of the table. That in and of itself might not have been so bad if Alfrid had not planted himself happily on her other side, forcing Thorin to take the seat across from her. The situation reminded her forcibly of the Feast of Starlight, but all in all she would have much preferred to be seated besides Thranduil once again; at least then she would not have to watch, stomach-churning, as the Master ate the sautéed goat testies with sickening gusto. The first few courses of the meal had been palatable, but now with the smacking noises coming from her right and left she wished she had not eaten so much.

"Are the bollocks in mushroom gravy not to your liking Ms. Sara?" asked Alfrid, reaching once again to try and pour her a glass of wine despite her having upturned her glass. On his other side Legolas once again reached out to stop him, taking the wine from him and placing further down the table. Alfrid had taken to calling her by name as the company were want to do, but this she felt was perhaps the one time she would have preferred to go by her surname. When Alfrid said her name it sounded as though he were trying to run his hands up and down her spine. Apparently the man was easy to please when it came to women, for the disregard with which he had treated her the previous night and that morning had evaporated like a fine mist now that she was clean and kempt. Sara however was not inclined to be polite to him and shut down all his clumsily and obvious attempts to gain her favor.

"Oh no." She gingerly pushed the bulgy veiny sacks to the far edge of her plate. "I'm afraid I'm allergic to mushrooms," she finished lamely, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the slurping sounds coming from the Master.

"What a pity, they are quite a delicacy. I could have some prepared in a tomato sauce instead," offered Alfrid.

"Oh please don't trouble yourself," she said hastily, trying to block out the wet rubber band sounds. She flinched as a speck of something wet, she rather not know what, hit her cheek. "I assure you, I could not eat another bite." And it was true, for she was having difficulty keeping what she had already eaten in her stomach.

"That's a shame," said Alfrid, his own plate clear of food.

"I'm with the lass," said Bofur from Legolas's other side, pushing his plate away, the two testies bouncing slightly. "I could not eat anything else."

"Well we mustn't let these go to waste," said the Master reaching his porky fingers across to her plate to take the remnants of her dinner. "Perhaps we can tempt you with a bit of desert."

"What is it?" asked Bofur, some eagerness returning to his voice as he looked around expectantly.

"Perhaps we might now discuss our aims in coming to your town," said Thorin, also setting his unfinished food to the side as he turned to better face the Master. It was not the first time he had attempted to bring up the subject but the Master had sidetracked the conversation or flat out ignored Thorin, instead turning his attention to Sara.

"You have told me why you were here," said the Master, suppressing a belch. "But I must say I am hardly inclined to discuss it here at dinner. I don't want to be put off my food." Thorin's jaw worked and Sara was surprised his frustration was not evident in his voice.

"You claim to know our purposes, yet you would brush it aside for food?" The Master suppressed another belch as their plates were cleared away.

"My dear lucrative guest," said the Master. "I brought you into my home because the people expected me to, as you well know, you being the one that forced my hand in the matter. That and I could hardly have you staying with such unsavory characters as the bargeman. But don't believe for a minute that I swallowed your story about orcs and goblins, and as far the dragon goes, well no one is that foolish."

"Even with my testimony you disbelieve?" asked Legolas, clearly affronted. The Master grinned at the elf prince.

"You see that's just the thing," he said. "I don't believe you to be the elf prince. In all my years dealing with Thranduil I have always conducted business with him by way of those magnificent birds of his. Never once have I received a personal messenger from the elf king. Why then would he send you? Besides which, if you were the prince on official business you would have come to the front gate and not stunk through the side gate in the dead of night. I can't imagine Thranduil would not even send a letter of introduction with his own son."

"Then why not throw us out?" asked Legolas heatedly.

"Because on the off chance that you are the elf prince I would not want to anger Thranduil, that and again the people believe you. But until you can produce some substantial evidence I will assume you are here with other motives." Legolas looked as though he had been slapped.

"So you have no intention of hearing us out?" asked Thorin, not quite concealing a snarl.

"Let us just say that at this point I am not entirely ready to discuss any diplomacy until I have verified some portion of your story," said the Master. Thorin leaned back in his chair, his fists clenched.

"Will you not at least help Miss Sara?" asked Balin from Thorin's left. "She has come such a long way."

"Now her story is slightly more believable," said the Master, licking his fingers. "But even if I were inclined to help, which I'm not entirely against, there is little I could do for her. She doesn't even know who she seeks."

"Perhaps not," said Balin. "But she does know that they have a connection to Dale. Perhaps she could be allowed to view your town records?" The Master looked at Sara, studying her face.

"It could be that you are correct," he admitted. "It seems to me that I have seen her eyes before, a long time ago, though I can't think where." The Master shook himself. "Still it's out of the question for her to peruse the records unsupervised. Who knows what ungodly mess a woman would make of them." Sara worked to hold back the anger and frustration bubbling up inside of her. To be so close and then be denied by this man. Apparently she hid her disappointment poorly and Alfrid seized upon it.

"Perhaps I could assist her Sire," piped up Alfrid, looking hopeful. Sara's anger was tamped down somewhat by a feeling that reminded her of a slug crawling over her hand. Alfrid leaned a bit closer. "I could watch over her." Across the table Thorin looked ready to deck the man. Balin laid a resting hand on his friend's forearm.

"No," said the Master, waving away the suggestion. "I need you at my side. Your time is far too valuable to be wasted on such a fruitless search." Sara was not sure if she felt disappointed or relived.

"Value did you say," said Balin, leaning forward. "If it's value you are concerned with then perhaps we can pay you for your counselors time and help." The Master eyed the diplomat with renewed interest.

"Alfrid's time is very valuable to me. He is my right hand man."

"Then what would you say to a gold coin a day," said Thorin, leaning forward to match the Master. The Master's beady eyes flicked from Alfrid, to Sara, and then back to Thorin calculating.

"Two coins a day and a three days minimum in advance."

"Agreed," said Thorin, his eyes flashing. "But if your right hand man lays a hand on Sara, he will cease to have hands. As for the rest of my company… who knows what they will claim." Alfrid inched subtlety away from Sara.

"As you say," said the Master.

"Very well," said Thorin, pulling six gold coins from his pocket and sliding them across the table. The Master happily pocketed them as thick pieces of moist cake were placed before. Sara felt hope build inside her as she took the first bite of the sweet dessert. Sure it was not ideal to be stuck with Alfrid as her babysitter, but creeps like him she could handle. That she was confident of. She reached her foot across the floor and gently tapped Thorin's boot. He tapped back and met her gaze with a smile before giving a small pained grimace. Smiling, she pulled her foot back only to encounter another foot waiting where hers had been moments before. She started a bit when it had the audacity to rub against her shin. She turned to Alfrid, giving him her best smile. He watched her with a self-satisfied smirk, that is until she stomped on his toes. Groaning he pulled his foot back.

"Are you quite well?" asked Thorin, suspicious.

"I'm fine," she said, taking another bite. "I just felt a rat run over my feet. But don't worry, I got it. It won't be running anywhere anytime soon." Alfrid scooted to the far edge of his seat, leaning away from her. There was a sudden clatter in the hallway just outside the closed doors of the large dining room.

"Let me pass!" growled a voice. There were more muffled shouts and a loud thump. The doors opened, the guard sliding to the ground holding his bloody nose as Fili stepped past him into the room looking frantic.

"Fili?" called Thorin, standing. "Fili what is it?" A mild relief crossed Fili's face, but it was immediately replaced by fear.

"Uncle! Come quickly, it's Kili!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 54 is up...Took me long enough. Don't worry, I'm not losing my steam or getting tired of the story…. On the contrary I am very excited for the next few chapters… should be a lot of good stuff…. It's just that kids are getting older… my twins are now toddlers and require much more of my time and attention and my five year old is constantly giving me a run for my money. My writing is largely pushed to after the kids are in bed. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support you readers have shown me. Please keep it up. Unless you have written and published something yourself you have no idea how much we authors thrive on your input. Remember that while it may take you all of a day or two to read a fic, it could easily represent months or years of work on the author's part, so remember to do your part and support them. Thank you again so much for all the support you have all shown me and my story. I hope I have made your lives more enjoyable in some small way. Please go check out DreamingGalaxies story Broken Hearts. Until next time! Happy reading!


End file.
